Keepers of the Light
by Minarvia
Summary: A series of dreams affected two different people from two differnt worlds. This is a crossover with Digimon. Roger and Schwarzwald fight each other, at the same time Daemon finds were Swanmon had hidden the Digimon. Chp 30 is up.
1. Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters ****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own that either shows. I am not making any money on this story either.

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angelwoman. 

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus? 

****

Timeline: Digimon takes place one mouth after the Final episode of _A Million Points of Light_ and for Big O is takes place right after _R-D_. Yeah, Roger beat the three Megadeues that came out of the water toward the end of the episode. 

Keeper of the Light

Chapter 1- The Dreams

Mud. A few drops of mud dripped down and with that Kari knew that she was having the dream again, a dream that she thought that she had got ridden a couple of mouths ago, but it was back again. Like before it was scaring her, for she had no idea where it was coming from, she first thought that it was from the Digi World and that Dark Ocean that she viewed twice in her most recent travels in the Digi World. This was because of the balance that was between the two worlds was restored, she thought that she wouldn't have any more of these dreams. She was wrong, they were back and better than ever, but they seem to be different in a way. They still had the beach, the ocean, and the lighthouse, there was something different about them, and the fog that she first saw there was still there, but it wasn't as dense as it was before. She could see through it, what she could see through it. Not great, but she could make out some details about what she was looking at, and what she could tell was that there was a city beyond the fog, not any type of city, it was a big city and it look like that it was a major city. It was strange for her, for she had seen all of the major cities of the world and all of the ones that she had seen, none of them look like this city. Then she heard the sound of something big coming her way, she heard the ground shaking noise that it was making as the thing walked toward her position on this beach. She turned her head to where she thought that the noise was coming from and she found out that she was right. She saw what was making the noises, and she found out that she was right, the thing was huge, bigger than any Digimon that she had seen before, bigger than Venom Myotismon and the thing move just like he did. Slow, but constant and it appeared that thing didn't see her standing there, for it did, she had no clue what she would do if it did. Then it happens, the thing noticed her and it started to walk toward her. __

She didn't know what to do; she wanted to run, but where? She didn't know this place and with her luck she would fine a place to run to, but it would turn out to be a bad place to hide. She learn her lesson the last time that something like this happen to her before, she walked into a cave and ran into Digimon that were known as Scubamon, that themselves were being controlled by Dark Spirals. _She couldn't allow that to stop her, she needed to find a place to hide, so she started to run and with that her heart started to race. The sound of that thing walking toward her seem to get more and more deafening as the noise seem to get inside of her soul, played with it, like it own it. She dares not to look back at the thing, for she didn't want to take a look at the face of a thing that could make this noise when it walked. She guesses that if she did look into the face of that thing, it would most like feel like that thing would take her soul away from her body._

She reach the end of the line, when she found herself at the cliff of the beach, she look down and she found out that the drop was way to big for her to jump. This had stop her, but it didn't stop the thing that was behind her, she still heard it walking toward her and with every step that it took, she could feel that her life was slowly being token away from her. Then she manage to get up the courage to take a look at the thing and with that she saw that she was right, she felt that thing was looking right into her soul and judging her.

With that she scream in terror…

After the scream, she woke up and found out that she was in her own bed in her own room, she got up from her bed and started to walked toward the window of her room. As she was walking toward the window, Gatomon, her own cat-like Digimon, that was once a servant of Myotismon, saw her walking toward the window. At first this was a little out of place for her do something at this time of night, it was late and that the only other time that this happen to her, was when she had the nightmares about that other world that she had journey to. Thinking about that, Gatomon jump into action in the typical cat movement that she was famous for.

"Kari," started Gatomon.

Kari didn't answered her, she look out at the window that gave her a view of the city that she called home, it was a night and because of that the city had a different kind of look to it. It was also raining as well that didn't help with the fact that it made this place look darker then it normally did. 

Seeing that, Gatomon got up from her spot and with her cat-like moves she jumped on the window ledge to take a look at whatever she was looking at. She saw the same thing that Kari was looking at the, the city at dark and rainy night, it wasn't the best thing to be looking at. 

"Kari, what is up? You aren't you self," said Gatomon. Like everybody that knew her, that she was a very sensitive person that seems to in tune with the natural world more than others. She was the first person to feel danger way before than anybody else could feel or see it and if there was something up in either her world, or the Digi World, she would be the first one to know it.

"Gatomon, I having the dreams again," answered Kari.

"The same ones, the ones that you were at the beach with the black ocean and the dark lighthouse?" Asked Gatomon.

"Yes, and no," answered Kari.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gatomon again. She knew that Kari sometimes spoke in riddles to her and this was because she didn't want to hurt anybody, so most of the time she kept things to herself. 

"There are elements of this dream that are the same as the ones that I had mouths before, but are also other elements that are different from it," answered Kari. 

Gatomon looked at her human partner with a look of conceded, she had been with this person for almost three years and even with that, there were still things that she didn't know about her. One of them, was why was the person that was always picked to have strange things to happen to her. These dreams that she was having right now, was just a few examples of all of the things that had happen to her over the years that she had known her and many of them were dealing with the natural order of how things should be ran. 

"Like what?" Asked Gatomon.

"The common element is that I still on the beach and the lighthouse is still there, but the fog that was over the ocean, it is less dense than it was in the first series of dreams. I see that there is a city there and it not like any type of city that I have seen before…" she started. She turned her head away from the window and walked to her bed.

"Can you tell me what this city is like?" The Digimon asked.

Kari tried to go back to that part of the dream and with that she focus on that part of the dream. She looked at the fog and tried to see what the city look like and she got something, it was a dome, and it was yellow in color. "There wasn't much of the city for me take a look at, but what I could tell was that the city had domes."

This didn't effect Gatomon at all. She had never heard of a place like this in the Digi World, and she had been all over the Digital World, so she had seen almost everything that the Digital World could think of. None of the places that she had seen even came closet to the place that she was talking about right now.

"I can tell you haven't seen nor heard of this place either," said Kari.

"I hate to admit it, but you are right on that part, I haven't heard of that place either," answered Gatomon. "But I would like to know what else happens in your dream."

"Then I hear the ground shake and with that I know there is something huge coming my way. Somehow I know for a fact that if that thing comes my, that I am danger, so I hope that it dose not come, but it dose and because of that I start to run to get away. I do, then I find out that I am at a cliff that I can't jump and that thing is still coming to me, I know that I shouldn't look, but I do…I see the thing and with that I wake up," answered Kari. 

Gatomon wanted to ask her to described this thing, she wanted to know what type of Digimon that this thing was, so that she would be able to find it and teach that Digimon a lesson that it won't forget. That lesson would be, not to mess with her human partner and her friend. She saw the look that was on her face when she was reminding that part of the dream and she could see that it was hard for her to even think about what she saw in that dream. This time it might be good for her to forget about what she had saw in that dream. 

"You better get some sleep, you got a big test tomorrow and I don't want to be the one that would make fail it," said Gatomon. 

Kari did a little smile at that and with that she went back into her bed, unknown to her that there was the bingeing of a portal to another world was forming. 

The beach. With that, Roger knew where he was at, he was at the place where he had fought and won against the three other Megadeues only a couple days ago. The area showed no signs of the epic battle that had token place here, it was like it had never happen, eased like the memories of the people here of this city. He knew for a fact that it had token place here and if nobody would reminder it, than he would.  __

But the victory had came with a cost, like so many other things in his life, and the cost was that Major Dan Dastun had found out that he was the pilot of the Megadeus. He had to do this or let him die and that was something that he couldn't allow to happen to him, even if he didn't like the Paradigm Military Police, he knew for a fact that he couldn't allow him just to die. Plus he did ode him a favor and this was just repayment for the debt that he made with him. This happen right after the fight, when most of the police were forced to leave the sight, but somehow Dastun in the confusion of the flight somehow didn't get out of them and with the last Megadeus falling toward his spot. Roger was force to save him by blocking the body of the robot from falling down on the ground on top him. Roger made the thing fall away from him, but the smoke of the fire had token away the breathable air for him, Roger was forced to bring him inside, which was something that he didn't want to do. He knew that he had to do it, to save his life and kept the one ally in that part of the system still alive. 

Dastun didn't know what to said at this, he was in state of sock with the news of this, but two days after the fight, the two of them explain everything and Dastun was very understanding of this, he swore that he wouldn't tell anybody about this. 

That was getting off the point, the point was that he was back at the place where everything in his life had change for him forever. Looking at this place he knew that this was the place where things had changed, but for good or for ill he didn't know, all he knew what that it happen and he couldn't turn back now. The only thing that he could do was to go ahead and ride this ride for as long as it would take him.

The next thing was that he found himself at the control of Big O, still in the same place, the only different was that fact that there was a girl that was on the beach that was dress in pink. She was running across the sand and then it hit him, she was running from him and Big O. But why? _He asked himself, he knew for a fact that he never seen this girl before and if he did he would of recognized her because of that pink outfit that she was wearing right now that was a strike contrast to the dark environment that she was in right now. This was also out of place for him as well, for he would have never chase a woman, unless they did something to him to deserved their faith, never the less chase a child. That what he was doing right now, something that was totally out place for him, just like that girl was._

He saw that she had stop, not because she wanted to, but because she had to, there be a huge cliff that was ahead of her, she had nowhere to go. This wasn't him and he knew it, he wouldn't trap a person like an animal, unless they brought it on to themselves, but he thought that this person didn't do anything to him to warrant this. Then she turned her head around to face the two of them, with that he saw the face of the girl. She was young maybe in her early teens, she had brown hair and big bright eyes, and she was the picture of youthful innocent, seeing that he knew that she was not from this place, which was from another place or another time. This wasn't the place for her and he wished that if she could go back to the place that she came from let this beach be the only visit that she had of this world. 

He heard the scream at the sight of Big O.

After the scream of that girl, he found out that he woke up from the dream and the he was back in his bed. He got up from his bed and started to walk to the window of his house. He took a look outside the window and the first thing that he notices was that the rain was back again. He looked out at the dark city that he called home, searching for answers to a dream that he didn't understand, unlike Kari, he didn't have anything to talk to about this dream. He was on his own when dealing with things like this. 

What seem like forever to Roger, that was really a couple of seconds of looking, he went back to bed and doing that he didn't see a tiny beam of pink light form in the sky. This tiny beam of light was only a notification of a major event that was coming up to them two of them.

TBC

Okay, guy what to do think?

Now I pick Kari, because if you are a fan of Digimon, you will know that she was the one that seems to weird things happen to her. 


	2. The Day After

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters ****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own that either shows. I am not making any money on this story either.

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, like he did in the First Season of the show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus? 

After the dream, both Kari and Roger try to think about it while still maintain a normal day in their lives, but they found out that it harder than it sounds. 

****

Timeline: Digimon takes place one mouth after the Final episode of _A Million Points of Light_ and for Big O is takes place right after _R-D_. Yeah, Roger beat the three Megadeues that came out of the water toward the end of the episode. 

Keepers of the Light

Chapter 2-The Day After

The Alarm Clock beeped and with that Kari knew that it was time to do to school, she might be a Digidestined, but she was still a child and that meant that she had to go to school and learn things. Like many days before this one, she got up with no problem, but she still was thinking about the dream that she was having last night, it still burns into her mind. She knew that she was there before, but somehow she was in a different spot of the same world and that huge thing that was trailing her, it still sent chills up her spine just thinking about the thing. It was like nothing that she had seen before, despite the fact that she had been in the Digi World many times and she knew that Digimon came in various types and shapes that when compare to the things in this world looked weird. If that thing was a Digimon, it was one that she had never seen before, but she guess that there were tons of other Digimon out there right now that she hasn't seen before, this was due to the fact that the Digi World was so big. If the thing was a Digimon was a good or was a bad Digimon, but she had funny feelings that it was a bad one because it was chasing her and it was dress all in black.

Even with that on her mind she manage to get dress for school that only took a couple of minutes, she look at herself in the mirror to see how she looked. She saw that she was dress in her pink outfit that was clean, her hair was brushed, and her Digital camera was around her neck. Seeing that she knew that she was ready for school, but to make Gatomon happy she ask for her option on how she look. The cat type Digimon agrees that was in perfect condition to go to school, the only thing that she needed to do right now was to eat her breakfast. So with that gone she went to the kitchen area of their apartment, in there she saw that her older brother, Tai was also there. He was also eating his breakfast as well, in his typical fashion, wolfing it down as fast as he could with their mother making her typical heath food, that even a dog would eat and their cat, Mako, was eating her own breakfast as well. 

"If you kept eating like that, you will cause pain in the long run," said Kari.

Tai jumped at the sound of his younger sister and he had a drop of sweat down the side of his face to show his sock at the sound of his sister's voice. "Kari," was the one thing that he manages to get out.

"No need, I can get my own breakfast," she said. 

"It's not that, it the fact that you are up so early, you don't have to get up for another half hour," said Tai.

"That was your alarm, I thought that it was mine, well no need, it look like that I am going to enjoy my breakfast, unlike you, and Tai it look like you have some cheese on your face," said Kari. 

Again Tai was hit with that news, but he still felt his face and found out that she was right, he did have cheese on his face. He knew that if he went to school like that and he would be in trouble with that. At the best that might come out of that was that he would get picked by the other kids and the worst that could come out of that was he would be send back home to get clean up. So Tai clean up his face with a washcloth and Kari give him the nod, he was okay to go to school. 

"See this afternoon," said Tai as he walked out the door and with that she went to get her own breakfast that was cereal. 

"So, I see that the dream haven't affect you as much as it did last night," said Gatomon. 

"Gatomon, I am going to school, and I can't let something like a dream affect me," said Kari.

"You said that last time, and I almost lost you to that strange dark world," said Gatomon. 

Hearing that Kari reminder that world were everything was missed up, that everything that should have been full with light was full with darkest and how some Digimon had brought her to that world so that they she free them from the dark rings that were put on them by Ken. She would of done that for them, but she was stop by Airdramon and it wasn't for T.K. and Peagusmon, coming to save the day, she would have been killed by that winged Digimon, that Gatomon, in her Ultimate Form of Angewoman, deleted with her Heaven's Charm attack. 

"I know, but it just one dream, how can one dream be that major," said Kari. 

"Okay,' said Gatomon said in a voice that accepted the fact that Kari wouldn't talk about the dream again, but she still had funny feelings that this would come up again, sooner or later. She like many people prefer that the thing would happen later, rather than sooner, but she knew that it wouldn't happen like that, so she prepare herself to go jumping into another dark world to defend Kari from the dangers that world would present to her. 

She watch her eat her breakfast and she could believe that almost four years ago, she was so determine to killed her, but she knew that was different at that time. She was a lost, misguided, little Digimon that had found evil and was forced into it by Myotismon, she would do almost anything for him. If it wasn't the fact that she went to her world to fine the Eight Child of the Digidestined, she would have had funny feelings that she would still be with Myotismon, serving with same devotion that she had before she meet Kari. It was this taste of darkness and evil that had made her so determine to kept it away from Kari no matter what would happen to her, for she knew what it was like, it was a faith that she wouldn't wish on, even for her own worst enemy.

Gatomon saw that she had finished her breakfast in the way that one should, with ease. Since it was early and it was a nice day out, Kari made the choice to walk to school, instead of taking the bus or asking her mom for a ride. 

"Mom, I am going to school," said Kari.

"Kari, isn't it a little early for you to go?" Asked her Mom.

"It's okay, I am walking, since it is a nice day," said Kari.

"All right, you be safe," she said.

"I will," said Kari.

Kari turned her head back to Gatomon, she look at the big blue eyes of hers. "Let's go."

Gatomon nodded her head at that and with that the two of them started their look trek that would take Kari from her home to her school. Outside of her home, Kari and Gatomon took a look at all of the sights that were around her right now, it wasn't the first time that the two of them had seen this place before, nor would it be the last time either. It was just a habit that the two of them did whenever they walked down the streets of this city, but for Kari it was a little different for her, because she was enjoying what she was seeing a lot more than normal. This was because of the dream that she had about that dark world, where it was cloudy and there was no sun shine, seeing that place made her enjoy what she had right now, for here there was sunshine that made the air around them warm on their skin. While in that world it feels cold because there was no sunshine to warm up the place. 

That peacefulness that she had right now was broken when she saw something that was clad in black and when Kari saw the thing is stop dead in her tracks. The dream it was coming out in the real world and because of that she knew what it was, it was that huge black thing that was in her dream. The thing was different from it the thing that she saw in her dreams, this one had a weird smile on its face, almost like the smile was demonic evil smile, while the other one had a forbearing look on the face.

"Gatomon!" Cried Kari.

Gatomon turned her head in the direction of Kari and she saw the fear that was on her face, she didn't ask what she was seeing. She turned in the direction of where she was looking at and sees saw what it was. She knew in a matter of seconds, that thing was no Digimon that she had seen before, but it didn't matter right now, for Kari, her human partner was in danger and that was good enough for her to Digivole to the next level, her Ultimate Level, of Angewoman. 

"Gatomon Dig-," started Gatomon.

But before she could complete the process, the thing was gone, just like that.

"Kari, was that thing you saw in your dream?" Asked Gatomon.

"No, it was different, but the size was the same," answered Kari.

Gatomon was puzzled by these series of events, but she didn't have time to think about them, because Kari was off to school. Gatomon knew why she was doing this, and that was because she hoped that school would be a safe place from these dreams, that the Math test that she was having today would somehow take her mind off the dreams.

The two of them made it to school, as fast as they could, and they found out that they had time on their hands, for there was a group of kids waiting to go inside of the building to get their daily amount of classes. In the group the two of them saw that Davis, T.K., Cody, and Yolie were in there as well, waiting to get it as well. 

"I be outside, call me if you need me," said Gatomon. Then she walked away to where Patamon was.

"Kari," said Davis.

"Kari, you are a little early," said T.K.

"Yeah, where you Mom?" Asked Yolie. 

"I got up early today and I choice to walk to school, because I had to time and it was such a nice day to go out for a walk," answered Kari. 

"You right, it is nice day, despite the fact that it is in the middle of winter," said Cody. 

The school bell rang and with that the doors where open up, they all walked into the school, to bring their day of classes. One of them was Kari, even with this fact, she still was thinking about the thing that she had seen, she wanted to know what was that thing was, why was she seeing it, and why was it coming out to the real world. 

Roger woke up for a second time, this time it wasn't from a dream, nor was on his effort, it was the music from the piano that was being played from the living room of his house. The music was like ice as it went right through him and it took all of his effort not to go off like a rocket at the sound of it. He also knew who was doing it, it was Dorothy, the Android that he had saved from Beck and his lackeys. Then he reach his breaking point, got off out of bed and open up the door. He found out that he was right, Dorothy was at the piano playing a tune that made him crazy, but in a strange way it was something that he had expected to have happen to him every day, for as long as she would call him house her home. That when he heard it, it told him that everything was all right up to this point, when he didn't hear it, even if it was annoying for him, told him that there was something a miss and that he should start to worry. 

"I see that you are up," said Dorothy in her monotone voice.

"Thanks to you," said Roger. He paused to think about what he was about to said next to her, even if he was up he was still a little sleepy, the fight between the other three Megadeues at the beach took more out of him than he thought despite the fact that it only happen a couple of days ago. He was still paying the price for that fight and it look like that price for the victory was not only the fact that Dastun know about him and Big O. "You know that I like waking up in a peaceful state of mine and the reason why I like it."

"You also know why I do this," said Dorothy.

Roger put his hand up. "Now that I am, can you stop that, it bad enough to have that wake me up with it, I don't want to heard it all day."

Dorothy did what he told her.

__

Peace Roger thought. _Now I can think without that music getting in the way of it._

The first thing that Roger thought of was that dream again, the dream of where he saw himself at the beach chasing that girl dress all in pink. He didn't know what to make of that dream, it was so out of character for him to do something like that, unless that child deserved it. No, that child didn't deserved Big O chasing her, no child did, for they were innocent, she didn't seem to be that kind of person that would do such a thing to him. He wanted to know why was he doing this, he knew for a fact that he wouldn't do a thing, no matter how annoying the child would be, in the real world, but in the dream world he was doing it. 

He focuses on the girl and the face that she made when she saw Big O, she was truly frightened by the thing. As it was the initial time that she had seen a Megadeus, more evidence to him that she wasn't from this city. For her reaction was also different when she saw Big O. She didn't called out "Megadeus", like the people of the city did when they saw Big O, she screamed in terror as if she was afraid for her life. He hadn't met a person that hasn't seen it nor heard about it that calls this place their home. When they did see it, they would call out "The Megadeus" or "Megadeus". The only people that he did meet, that didn't act like they this when they saw Big O, where people that live outside of city, but even then, they heard story about it, even if it was second hand. It seem, to him, that nobody that he knew about, haven't heard about Big O. If they didn't, like this girl somehow manage to do, they would have to been living under a rock for a very long time.

This girl that was in his dream was a puzzle to him, but right now that puzzle had to wait to be solve, for he a life. A life that couldn't be stop just because he had one dream, if he let that happen in his life, he wouldn't do half of the things that he did through out his life. That what he did, he ate his breakfast and after that he went to get a shower, after the shower he got himself prepare for the day. Despite the fact that he had saved Paradigm once again from being destroyed yet again, that didn't mean that people didn't stop living their lives, that meant that his other job, his official job, the one that everyone knew him by, as The Negotiator was still needed. Since that job didn't run on a set time, he was on call 24-7, so he had to be ready at a moment notice for when a job can up for him to work out. 

One did, and he had to go back to the docks of this city, it seems that the legacy of the Sea Titan wasn't finished yet. It seems that the fishermen out there were still having trouble on the ocean out there. That was the only information that he had manage to get out and he didn't like this, he still have reminder the last time that he was called to this place, how he found himself trapped underwater inside of a building with a woman that called herself Angel. It was an experience that he did not want to repeat again. 

So he put his jacket and his gloves and went out on this job, hiding the fact that he was still thinking about the dream that he had, and it look like that he was returning to a beach. It wasn't the beach that he fought, it was another one, but it still was a beach and that was so strange for him. This was the second time in the same week that he had a dream and a part of it come out in the real world. He didn't let that affect him for he had a job to do. 

As he drove the Giffion on the roads that would take him back to the docks of this city, he took a look at the city, even if it wasn't the first time that he did such a thing, nor would it be the last thing he would do it. It was a habit of him when he was on trips through out this city, he saw all of the clouds that cover the sky, everything to seem to be in order, so he turned back to the road ahead of it. He figured out that the trip to the docks would be normal, but he was wrong, this was because he saw something move in the corner of his eye. In a matter of seconds he turned his head in the direction of where he thought he saw a piece of the thing. The thing had moved again, and like before he didn't get the whole picture of what that thing was.

Then he got what he wanted, he saw what it was, it was flying monster that was dress in all red and it flew right pass him, causing him to cut it hard. In a matter of seconds he was out of the car and he saw that thing had moved away from him, but it was still in same area. So he stay low, making himself less of a target for that thing.

"What the hell?" He said at the sight of that thing. He saw that the thing was turning around to make another pass at him and with that he saw the face of this thing, it was skull-like face. That face of its was opening it mouth and Roger guess that it was about to attack him. Seeing that he knew what he had to do, he had to call on Big O to deal with this creature, and he was about to do that, but he was stop, because of two reasons. 

One, he had turned his head to his right and he saw that there were two people standing there, looking at what he was doing. He saw their faces and he could see that there was looking at him and not thing that was up in the air.

"Get out of here," he said.

"Why?" Asked one of them.

"Don't you see it?!" Asked Roger.

"See what?" Asked the other one.

"Umm," he said and with that he turned around and saw that the thing was gone just like that, with no trace that it was there.

__

That was weird he thought. 

"I don't know what you were looking at, but there was nothing there," one of said.

Roger got up from the ground and started to walk to other two people. "What? Are you saying that I am seeing things?!"

The two people could see the anger that was in the young Negotiator's face and the level of the anger that he was at scared that two people a little, but they stay firm on what they had seen. They had only seen him, looking at the empty cloudy sky. 

"I don't know, maybe you did see something, but I know what I saw and I can clearly state that I didn't see the thing that you saw," one of them said.

Roger was about to said something to that, but then he realized that it wasn't wroth his effort, he picked his battle and this was a battle that he thought wasn't wroth the fight. "You better run along."

They did what he ask and with that he went back to his car, got it and went off on the road heading to the docks, off to another job, trying to stay focus on that task at hand. It was hard because he was thinking about that flying creature that was dress all in red, he wanted know what was that thing, why was it doing here, and why was he the only one that could see it. 

__

I am losing my mind? He asked himself. _No, I have to stay focus, this thing can wait, I got a job to do right now and that what matters right now_.

TBC

What do you think? I think this one is a little weaker than the first one


	3. Strange Encounter on the Beach

Strange Ecounter On The Beach ****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own that either shows. I am not making any money on this story either.

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus? 

Despite the fact of the dreams and weird daytime visions, of Digimon and Megadeus, but Roger and Kari somehow manage to have a normal day in their lives. Unknown to them that they are destined to have a similar strange encounter on a beach. 

****

Timeline: Digimon takes place one mouth after the Final episode of _A Million Points of Light_ and for Big O is takes place right after _R-D_. Yeah, Roger beat the three Megadeues that came out of the water toward the end of the episode. 

Keepers of the Light

Chapter 3- Strange Encounter on the Beach

Roger drove the Giffion to the being of the dock of this city and with that he knew that he had to go the rest of the way on foot, so he got out of the car. He locked the car up, even if this part of the city was better than other parts of the city that were outside of the domes, he still didn't want to risk having his car being stolen, it would be embarrassing for him to have his car stolen. Plus, he wouldn't hear the end of it from everybody in this city, if that did happen to him. 

As Roger walked through the Marina, he could see that the fog was twice as thick in it was normal, something that did puzzle him a little. He quickly came up with an explanation of why this was, it was abnormally warm today and because the elements were reacting to this unusually change in the weather. The unusually warm temperature didn't affect Roger at all, for it wasn't as bad as he first thought it was, he body got used to the weather and because of that he made good speed across the wooden dock. 

He stopped at one of the run down warehouse that had stored some of the boats that the fishermen used to caught all of the fish that was in the ocean right now. Many of these warehouses were also the places where the fishermen would clean and prepare the fish for market, so that the people could buy for themselves. While Roger was never a real big fan of eating fish, it wasn't that he could afford it. He just couldn't enjoy it, knowing about all of the normal hardships that the workers had to put up so that they could bring to the people here, minus, the Sea Titan, that he defeated with Big O, so that they could eat it, even if it was a natural type of food.

"Ah, I see that you have come," said one of the workers. 

The voice had cause Roger to turned his head around and he saw the person that the voice had belong to, the person was a young man, that look to be only a couple of years younger then he was. Even if his job was a blue color type of job he still manage to maintain a professional look to him, much like a manger of a Restaurant would dress. Not office professional, but office causal, wearing no jeans, but not wearing a suit like he was. Even with that Roger knew that this person was a professional just he was, and that the only thing that he care about was to do his job the best way that he could do. 

"Are you Ness Lockheart?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, I am, can you excess me, I am in a middle of job right now and I want to make sure that it gets done right, as you can tell I am perfectionist, I like things done the right way on the first shot. I hope that you can understand that," said Ness.

"I can understand that very well," said Roger. That when he heard this, knew that this person wasn't going to be trouble with him, he would go straight to the point and he love when people did that, not dance around the issue, it made his life a lot easier in the long run. He also watched Ness give orders to some of the other workers. He saw that they are construction a tall structure of some type that it look like that it was a tall black spiral of some type. He didn't know what it was, so he figure out that they would used it as a look out post, so that they could kept an eye out on the boats when they were out at sea. If it was a look out post, it was a little strange, for it had a pointed top and it was black. Even if he did like the color, he knew that using black wasn't the right type of color to used for a look out post, because it would get lost in the fog and would be hard to see at night. 

__

Who I am to question how something looks? Asked Roger.

"How that, Ness?" Asked one of the other workers.

"That prefect, good work, people its time to take a break and I will be in a meeting for a while, so nobody please call me," said Ness.

After that Ness got down from his spot and walked to Roger. 

"Again, I am so sorry for keeping you waiting like that, but I had to get that done, we have been behind our time table with that thing and I wanted that thing done," said Ness.

"That is something that I can understand all to well, so why did you call me?" Asked Roger.

"Do you want the long or short of it?" Asked Ness.

Hearing that Roger didn't know what to think about that, he wanted all of the information about this job before he went head long into it, but he didn't like when people drug thing out longer than they should. 

"The long, but can you shorten it, the longer you spend talking about, the less time that I have to act upon it," said Roger.

"It started about two weeks ago…" started Ness.

Ness was busy in his office, keeping track of all of the business that he was doing, it was hard work for him, but he was enjoying what he was doing right now. Plus he was also doing a service for the people here, he knew that he was helping the people that lived outside of the domes of this city. As he was doing some checking on the records, he noticed something that was out place, the numbers for the money that he was getting from the sales of the fish was different from the money that was being reported. At first he thought that it was the fact that he was working late and he was seeing things, or he did his math wrong. So he went over it, but this time a lot more careful this time and again, he found out there was a different on the money, it was small, but it was still there, somebody was skimming from the top of their profits. Who was doing that, which was the question that he wanted to know the answer to, he thought that none of his workers would do a thing to him, but it look like that he was wrong about that. One thing that he knew that he had to do right now was to find out who was doing this, and get out of his business. For he knew if he allow this to continue, who knew what this worker might do if he was left to his own device and God only knew what he would do if he didn't stop that person right now.  __

Who could he trust? He didn't know who he could trust for he knew that he had to question every one that worked under him, no matter how much he trust them, for that could just be a front that they would be putting up. He knew that the only person that he could trust was to bring a person outside of the loop, somebody that had nothing to gain from all of this mess and he knew that person was Roger Smith. He also knew that, while he was the best, his services weren't cheap and for a small business like the one that he owned, he couldn't waste his money on him. So he knew that he would have to do some investigation of his own to fine that was doing this to him and his business, before he could bring him on to this.

So Ness started his own investigation on this by paging his partner in this business, a one Ken Tacoma. While Ken did have a little bit of rough type of life, growing up in one of the worst part of the city that a person could grew up. He didn't let that affect him one bit, he fought all through his life to make it better than he had and that was the reason why he joined with him in this business venture. For he knew that it was the only way out of the life that he once knew.

The door of his office open up and with that Ness looked up; to see that it was Ken Tacoma that had came walking into his office. He saw that he was dress in his causal clothing, which showed that he was in the nitty and gritty part of this job. 

"You wanted to see me," said Ken. "And I hope that this is important, because you just pull me away while I was in the middle of counting the latest addition to our inventory."

"Yes, and this is very important for you to see. I would like you to see something," answered Ness as he brought out all of the paperwork that he went over.

Ken looked at the paperwork that Ness grave to him. "What I am to looking at?"

"Look at the money that is being report and the money that is being brought it, there is a different, even if it is small, it is still a difference," answered Ness.

Ken looked at the numbers and he did see what Ness had found out, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing. So he first thought that Ness somehow manage to screw up the numbers, it wasn't like this was the first time that he did something like this before, while Ness was grew at managing people, but he wasn't the greatest at numbers, that was his strength. 

"Are you sure? You reminder the last time you saw this, it was a mistake that you did in the numbers, you know a well I do, you do, you aren't the greatest with numbers," said Ken.

"Yes, I am sure about this, I did this twice and I found the same difference both times," said Ness. "If you don't believe me, do the numbers yourself, see if for yourself."

So Ken did what Ness told him and he found out the same thing that he did, there was a difference between the two numbers. Somebody was indeed skimming from the top of his or her profits. Like Ness he wanted to know so badly, maybe even more for this was the same type of troubles that he faced when he grew up. 

"You are right on that, and I want to know who is doing this, I would assume that you are currently running an investigation on this," asked Ken.

"Yes, I am and I wanted to make sure that you won't the one that was doing this," answered Ness. 

"Are you saying that you don't trust me?" Asked an angered Ken.

"No, I am saying that, I just wanted to make sure that you won't the one that was doing this to us that all. That nothing to jump down my throat," defeated Ness.

"I sorry about that, I just don't like to be accuse of something that I know for a fact that I didn't do," said Ken that was still upset by the fact that Ness had accuse of him doing something like that. " I wouldn't do something like that because this is my life, why would do this?"

"You are right, you wouldn't do something like this, you have seen the worst that this city can offer and if I live a life like that I wouldn't want to go back to that life. I know for a fact that if you did something like this you would go back to that life," said Ness.

With that Ken nodded his head at that and with that the two of them agree that they should together find out who was doing this to them. They did, they question every body that worked with them and they all said that they would never do such a thing to them, because of different reasons. Even with that from the workers, that still didn't explain why this was going on…

"…and I would of continue to my own personal investigation," said Ness as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Roger. That he was sitting on a chair looking at Ness, listening to the story that had brought him to this place.

Ness got up from the chair and he walked toward the window of his office. He took another slip of his coffee and he looked at the window that he a view of the ocean that had a fog barrier on it. "It happen."

__

Ness was outside of his office, looking at all his workers, still thinking that one of them was stealing from them, not much, but it was enough for him to fire that person for what they did to his company. Even with that on his mind he still had a business to run and that what was doing, he was making addition to the list; he was also checking the quality of the fish. He wanted to make sure that they are look that they were healthy so that the people that would be eating them wouldn't get sick.

"Okay, this group of fish is all right, let's pack it up," said Ness. 

With the order from him, some of the work jumped into action and started to pack things up in a matter of minutes in a wooden box that had their company name on it. Then with a quick motion of one of the worker hands a huge crane picked up the box and started to move in to other part of the docking complex.

Out of the blue a huge explosion rocked the complex and everybody that was around the place reacted to it by hitting the ground, they were the lucky ones, for they manage to escape the full fury of the explosion that was center around the crane. It fell down on the ground breaking into a ton of twisted metal that had killed the worker that was running the crane instantly and injuring a few of the other workers that unfortunately didn't get out the area fast enough. 

Ness got himself up from the ground and in a matter of seconds raced to ground zero of the explosion, to see how many people were injured from the blast and to see how bad the injuries were as well. He fought smoke and he could see that injuries range from a couple of cuts on the head to pieces of the metal being impaled in the arms and the legs of the workers, blood was everywhere. The sight of it almost made him sick to his stomach, he almost threw up from it and the smell of the blood didn't help either, but despite that fact he went on to check out everything, to see if there were even more survivors of this act or terror that was put on his business. 

As he got closer to where the blast had happen, he could see that the blast was center just around the crane, that the crane itself was the target of this attack and that the workers were just unlucky to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He got as far as he could on his feet and when he reach the place where he could no further he went further with his eyes. He saw that most of the crane was down in the water and that the only part of the crane that was still standing was huge claw that it used to lift things evens that wasn't stable. It twisted and turned with the slightly movement that it encounter, it was way to dangerous for him to go on and to check out the worker that was manning that piece of equipment. Even with that on the back of his mind he knew he had to go out and check to see if he was okay, that somehow he manage to survived that blast. As he got closer to the thing the delicate balance that somehow was sustaining it started to tilt, but he didn't let that affect him, for he knew he had to go to see if that worker was all right. 

Right when he got to the point where he go seek inside the equipment the claw lost contact with the dock and the rest of the crane fell into the water, killing all hope that the worker somehow manage to survive the blast. Ness ran as fast as he could to see where the thing was going, he watch as far as his eye could pear through the water, then the thing was gone. In a matter of seconds that image was replace by another image and it was an image, an image of something that he thought was impossible to happen.

"That impossible…that just can't be," he said. 

"What was the image?" Asked Roger.

"You not going to believe this," answered Ness.

"What I am not going to believe," said Roger.

"The Sea Titan," answered Ness.

Roger's face reminded void of emotion when he heard this news, he gave the look like this was just another day in the park for him, but that hide the fact that he was socked by this news. Ness was right; he couldn't believe this, now could the Sea Titan be back. He knew for a fact that he had clearly destroyed the thing, when he made Big O punch the thing square in the face, he was right, it was impossible, unless there was another one of those things down there. That the Sea Titan that he had destroyed was just one a many, he knew that this was a good possibly, because he knew for a fact that there was another Megadeus-type robot that was from the same class as Big O, that was Big Duo. 

"I can see that you have heard about the Sea Titan, I can assume that you know the faith of the thing as well," said Ness.

"Yes, I have and I do know what had happen to that thing as well. That is getting pass the point, I would like to see where the crane had fallen into the water," said Roger.

"Sure, but be careful, the area is still a little bit unstable," said Ness.

"I will," said Roger and with that he walked out of the office and backs the elements of this place. He looked around and saw that nothing had change over the time that he had spend talking to Ness about what had force him to call on for his services. 

Out there his thoughts were a furry of what happen a couple of mouths ago, he reminder how the Sea Titan came out of the water and started to run amuck through the streets of the city, interrupting the normal peaceful night of the average citizens of the city. Now he destroyed it with a quick shot right to the face, making sure that it would never come back again to threaten Paradigm. It look like that the Sea Titan was back again and it look like that it wasn't the passive type of one that he fought with before, it look like that this one was more deadly than the other one was. 

Kari was sitting down at her desk taking a look at the city that she called home, knowing that Gatomon was there, looking out for her and would jump into action whenever she would need her. If that weren't good enough she had also T.K. as well and she knew for a fact that he would do the same thing that Gatomon would do to keep her safe. He did it before, when she had a first series of nightmare that she had when she was at the Dark Ocean World, but he didn't know that she was having them again. She didn't know if she should tell him about what she was having right now, she knew for a fact that he would do anything that was in his power to make sure that she would be safe from the Powers of Darkness. She also knew how much passion that he had when wanting to defeat them, it border on the side of obsession, a dangerous trait that he had inside of him. 

She listened to the instructions that the her Math Teacher was given to her, on how the format that he wanted the test to be brought to him, and if they didn't do like this, they would have about 20 points token off the test before they answer any of the problems. It was a little unfair for them, but he explain that this harshest that he had on the test would help them in the long run. She knew the format like the back of her hand, and this was just unless information for her, so she turn out that part of the information that he was given to her, and she allowed her mind to wonder. She wonders right back to the dream and the daytime vision that she had before she went to school. Now that she was at peace she had some time to think about the two things and the two huge black armor things, the faces that both of them had. While yes both of them were frighten to see, and she guess that was the reason behind them, but the face that was on the that was chasing her when compare to one that was in her daytime vision, it was better looking, it wasn't demonic looking. She still wouldn't want to meet that one in a dark alley. 

"Kari," somebody said.

That voice snapped out of train thought and she found out that it was the Math Teacher himself that had notice that she was deep in thought.

"Yes," she said.

"I just wanted to know how are you, you don't seem to be yourself. Are you having any problems at home?" He asked.

"No, everything is fine, nothing better," said Kari. _No it isn't and you know that, you are having their dreams again_.

The Math Teacher put the paper that contain the test down on her desk and with that she being to work on it, while the Math Teacher and T.K. looked at her with a confuse look at their faces. Both of them knew about what had happen to her a couple of mouths ago, that she was acting weird before, but only T.K. knew the true reason behind the way that she was acting like that. She was having vision about the dark ocean and she was seeing Digimon as well, knowing that T.K looked at her with a look of worry on his face. He didn't want to have this happen to her again and the thought that this might happen again was always on the back of his mind, even if the with the fact that they defeated MaloMyotismon that had caused all of the trouble for her. 

__

Is it happening again? Asked T.K. _Is she having there dreams again, about the Dark Ocean World, and if so will be brought back to that world again_? If that was true, it meant that he would of go in after her and save her once again from Darkness, that was something that she didn't look forward to do yet again. If that meant saving Kari, his friend, he would do it again, for he knew that what it meant to be a friend, you would do almost anything that was in your power to make sure that they would be safe from harm. It didn't matter if that person was Yolie, Davis, Matt, Joe, Tai, Mimi, Cody, Ken, Sora, or Izzy they were friends to him, to him that meant that he would do almost anything that he could to save them from harm. Even if some of them were a pain in the butt to him.

The Math Teacher and place the paper that had the test on it for him, he put his name down on it, and he waited until the Math Teacher was gone back to his desk. With that he tried to get her attention to see what was going on with her, he didn't believe for a second that everything was all right with her, he knew that there was something going on with her and he had to find out what was going on with her. 

"Kari," he whispered. He paused to let her react to him calling her name and to make sure that the teacher didn't hear him talking to Kari while the two of them were taking a test. For the teacher would think that they were cheating, even if it what he was going to talk about was as far as one could get from cheating. It didn't matter to him if the Math Teacher thought that he was cheating, there were more important things than this test, and one of them was the well being of one of closest friends that he had. For him and Kari were the same age, when first went to the Digi World, the share the Digi World's most powerful Traits, and their Digimon put Digivole to Angels, even if they were at different levels when they reach that state. 

"What? You know what you are risking talking to me?" Asked Kari.

"I know, and I personally don't care about this test, I care about you," said T.K. "I know for a fact that you aren't all right, you are having there dreams again, the ones where you are at the Dark Ocean World. Tell if I am wrong."

This hit Kari like a shot, he knew, somehow he knew about the dreams that she was having right now, but how, she wanted to know. 

"How do you know that?" Asked Kari that was trying to stay as quiet as she could, not to tip off the teacher that the two of them were talking to each other, which was a big no-no when taking test, no matter what the subject matter was. It was something that one didn't do when taking a test and the two of them knew that all to well. 

"Are you?" Asked T.K.

"Yes, I am, but the world that I in is difference from that Dark Ocean World," said Kari.

"SSSHHHH!" Said the Math Teacher, he had heard them talking to each other.

With that they knew that was first and only warring that they would get from him. They knew if they continue on this path, they would fail the test, because he would give them a zero and they wouldn't be allow to make up the test. While this wouldn't hurt the two of them that much, for they had good grades in this class, it would upset both their mothers and fathers that they would do a thing like this. 

While T.K. wanted to know more about what was going on with her, but he knew that if he still talk he would get a zero on his test and again it won't matter to him, but it was the fact that Kari would also get a zero on her test just as well. That was something that he didn't want to have happen to her, so he stop talking to her and went back to work on his test, but even with this, he was still thinking about Kari. Kari did the same thing as well, while her mind was in the test, her heart and her soul wasn't, for that was in the dream. 

As she was taking the test, the feeling that it would come back to her again was still on the back of her mind like it had happen to her when she had the other series of dreams. Lucky for her it didn't happen, it left her alone, it somehow knew that she was taking a test right now and that was very important to her. She had a funny feeling that as soon as she as she was finished the vision of that place would come back to her and she would see that place again. So she took as long as she could to finished the test, trying to spend as much as time in this world, the world that she knew. 

With the one stroke of her pen, the final answer of the test was answer and with that the test was over with, now the only thing that she would have to do was to bring the test up to the desk of the teacher so that he could grade it for her. As she was doing that, T.K., that had finished his test 15 minutes ago, and was watching her like a hawk, making sure that at first moment of danger he would react to it. He saw that she had put the test down on the desk and after that she turned around with returning to her desk as the destination of her choice. As she was doing that she felt fear, that the dreams would come back to hunt her, it wasn't that she fear the dreams themselves, it was the fear of the unknown that was in that world, plus the huge black things as well that she saw as well. 

At her desk she didn't know what to do, she didn't know that she wait for the dreams to come and take her away to that world or would they leave her alone for today. That the only time that they would come was at night while she was sleeping. It seems that they were leaving her alone for today and rest of the class when without any trips to that world. 

She walked out of the room and into the hallway and that when it hit her, the dreams and the daytime vision got her. She found herself again on the beach of that dark world with the weird city of domes, but the world had change a little, the fog that was over the ocean was thicker now and the world had a Black Control Spire as well. Seeing that she jump at the sight of that, somehow this world was getting the legacy of what Ken had done to Digi World. 

"I am back," she said as she looked around the place, trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

Unknown to her, T.K. was also there as well and saw what was happening around her, it seem that she was fading in and out, but in the Digital Static when this first happen to her. It seems like how the transporter from a SF series would do to a person. Seeing that T.K. went to snap her out of the state of flux that she was in right now and with a quick tug on her arm she was brought out of the dream.

"It happen again, didn't it?" Asked T.K. 

"Yes, it did," answered Kari. "What is going on with me? I am losing my mind, why is this happening to me, and not anybody else?"

"I don't know, but I think that we should go out for a walk and talk about what you are seeing in these visions, it might be that the Digi World isn't safe anymore, that there is another danger to it that we haven't seen yet," said T.K.

That what they did, they outside of the school, the sun was shining brightly despite the fact that it was still winter here. There won't the other ones that were out there enjoying the break in the weather, there were other children out there as well, with their own problems that they could talk about. The two of them were standing in one of the concert caverns that were cause by the hallway that had connected the two different wings of the school. 

"Can you tell what these dreams are like?" Asked T.K.

"I am at a beach, looking out on an ocean, but it isn't dark, there is a fog barrier, but I can see through it and I can barely see through, but I see there is a city that has domes in it. Now Gatomon told me that there is no city like that in the Digi World and I know for a fact that there isn't any type of city like that in this world, which means only one thing, that is another world," answered Kari.

T.K. nodded his head at that, he knew just like Kari did, that Gatomon had been around the block and out of the Digimon that they had, she was the one that had traveled through the entire Digi World. So if there was a place that she had seen, they knew for a fact that this was another world that Kari was seeing. He wanted to know why was she, not him or anybody else was having these visions about this world. "You are right about that, but I would like to know why is this happening to you."

"You aren't the only one, I would like to know as well," said Kari. "Maybe even more than you." Then she walked out of the dark area and into the light. She took a look at the playground and all of the children that were there playing, none of them knew what was going on with her, right she wish that she was like that, she wish that she didn't know the things that she did. 

Seeing that T.K. walked away her, watching her every move.

"T.K., do you ever wonder why you were picked to be a Digidestined?" Asked Kari.

"Yes, I do some days, and I know we were picked because there is something inside of us, some type of power, that the ancients don't fully understand why. All they know is that we were picked because of that," said T.K. He knew for a fact that about four years ago when they were the latter half of their mission to save the Digi World, which she was into controlled by an entity that had no form, that explain to all of them, except for Kari, because she had no memory of what had happen to her. So they had to tell her after the event was over with. "I don't know why I was picked, but I do know why you were picked because you seen to be in touch with both worlds more than any of us, plus you and Tai were the first of all of us that meet with a Digimon."

Kari nodded her head at that. Even if that happen about eight year ago, she still reminder everything that happen that day and night like it happen last night, if she knew what she knew now, she wouldn't of welcome or became friends with the Digimon. She was younger than she was before, but even with that, she was thinking about the well being of the Digimon before her well being, a trait that would come into place throughout her life. "That is true, but that dose not explain why I having these vision, it like this world is calling for help."

"Help from what?" Asked T.K.

"I don't know, yet," answered Kari, who hides the fact that the city and the beach weren't the only other things that she, had seen. She didn't mention to T.K. about the two giant black things as well, that didn't look like any type of Digimon that he had seen before. 

"Well if you find out what this world wants from you, please tell the rest of us, so that we can form a plan to help this world so that it can leave you alone," said T.K.

After that T.K walked away from Kari and hearing that, Kari knew that he was a good friend to him and it look like that friendship that they had form when they were in the Digi World would be one that would last through their life. In a matter of seconds he was gone to head back inside of the building and with that she was all alone and with that she got the urge to go to the beach that was a couple of blocks away from the school. That what she did. 

Roger found himself on the wooden dock and he could see the damage that the blast had cause, while he didn't see the crane, he did see the destroyed dock. He looked at all of the battle damage and Ness was right, this type of damage was cause by a blast, but was from an energy blast or an explosion type of blast. So he looked closer at the uneven cuts and with that he saw that there was carbon scoring on the wood, that told him that this was caused by an energy blast. 

He signed at that, it looked like that the Sea Titan was back and with that realization a gust of wind flair up, the wind didn't effect him, for wind wasn't an uncommon event that happen around here. So he got up from the dock and started to walk away from the area, but he stops in midstream. He took a look on the other shoreline, knowing that the fog barrier was blocking the view of the area, but out of the blue the fog barrier started to clear up. The reason for that was that there was a pink ray of light that manages to break through the thick clouds and it was hitting the area. Roger didn't see the pink ray of light, but he did see barrier starting to part and in the middle of the part there was a child that was dress in pink, looking blankly out in the distance. 

Roger try to see who that child was, but he couldn't get a clear view of who that person was, he did had funny feelings that she was the child that he had seen in his dream. She was wearing the same pink outfit that she was wearing in his dream and he was saw that she was looking at the ocean. With that he looked down at the ocean and he saw that there was a wake there, like a missile of some type was fired at her direction. Seeing that Roger jumped into action, he just hoped that his action would reach her in time, he didn't want to see somebody that was as young as she was be killed, just like that. The only reason for that was the fact that she was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Kari found herself once again in this world again; she was again standing on the beach looking around the world. Again it didn't change from her last vision, because of that she knew that it was time for her to try to find out where she was. She looked around the place to see if there was any type of clues around here that could help her, and there was none, but that still didn't stop her desire to find out where she was at. 

Then she saw it, the wake that was in the water and how it was coming closer to her. She knew that she had to get out of there, but where could see go, she didn't know this place like the beach that was outside of her school, she didn't know what she was going to do to get out of this one. She hoped that somebody or something would save her from this attack and in a matter of seconds she got what she hoped for, she was saved when the missile was destroyed by twin set of energy beams. 

The explosion of the water was blocking who or whom had save her from the missile. The water from the explosion went down as it fell back down the ocean, she saw who was her savior. The savior was that huge black armor thing that she saw in her dream and it was the first one that she had seen, with that, it seem that time had stood still as she stop to take a look at the thing. She could see that thing was meant for a fight and she was wrong about it, it wasn't like Venom Myotismon at all. The only thing that these two things had in common was the fact that they share the same size, but the faces of the two were different as well. The only other Digimon that she could think of that was the same as it was Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, except for the fact that this thing was bigger, didn't have any wings like Imperialdramon Fighter Mode had, and while he had more than one color, this one was all black. 

Thinking of this, she wonder was this thing a Digimon or was it something completely different from anything that she had seen before. That got her thinking about was the thing good or evil, it had to be good because it destroyed the missile that was coming at her, or was it just doing that, showing off the power that it had as a warring to her not to pass this point or fear death from that thing. With that thought she was full with fear of what that thing could do to her and with that she started to run off away from that thing, she didn't care where she was going as long as she wasn't around that thing. 

"Where I am?" She cried. "I want to go home!"

On the other side of the meeting between these two people, Roger was also stuck by this feeling that time had stood still, he also wondered who this person was and why she was here. He didn't think about her natural, if she was good or bad, he somehow knew from the moment that he had seen her that she was a good person that was through into a place that she had no idea about. 

Then he saw that she started to run and he wanted to know why. He had just save her life from that missile attack, that he had funny feelings was from that other Sea Titan that was somewhere around here as well. 

"I just save your life and this is what I get from you, jeez," he said. So he made the choice to return Big O back to the _Parrie Dog_ and let that girl run until she had nowhere else to go or she ran out of energy. It wasn't a big lost to him and it would have been like that, until he saw something coming out of the water that was right ahead of her path. That made Roger react to that, he knew what that thing was, it was the other Sea Titan coming out of the water, somehow the two of them manage to wake that thing up. 

"No, don't go there!" Begged Roger and acting without thinking he turned Big O back to where she was running to started to run after her in the Megadeus 

Kari still in fear for her life, hear the noise of the thing moving after her, the deafening sound of all of the weight of that thing hitting the ground echo in her ears, that only increases the fear that she was feeling right now. She knew that that thing was behind her right now and she didn't want to look back at the face of that thing. Then it hit her, she was experiencing her first dream, but this time it wasn't a dream it was real life and with that she felt like she was in that ocean drowning, there was nobody around her to save her. So she stop dead in her tracks

At the same time that Kari had realize that she was experiencing her dream for real, Roger had also realize what was going on. He was also experiencing the first dream that he had and with that he stops dead in his tracks as well. 

__

What is going on? The two of them wondered. 

With that the two of them were brought back to the moment where this strange encounter had token place. For Kari she was back in the playground at her school and for Roger he was back at the destroyed dock. Unseen by either both of them reacted to this with a state of sock for they had no clue what this happen to them, it was to real to be a dream or a vision. Weirder still, was for Kari, she had run until she saw where T.K was. 

"T.K.," started Kari.

"Yes, did you forget something?" Asked T.K.

"T.K., how long were you waiting for me?" Asked Kari.

"Kari it has been a only a minute," answered T.K.

Kari open up her mouth at the news of this and thought _What is going on?_

TCB….

What **_is_** going on? So what do you guys think, I firmly think that this one is better than Chapter 2 do you agree with. 

Okay guys I will make these two meet in Chapter 4, I sorry about the lack of action, but I am trying to build the plot up. I am sorry that it got a little weird at end, but it close to 1:00 A.M and I just had to get this done.


	4. The Meeting

The Meeting ****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own that either shows. I am not making any money on this story either.

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus? 

Kari and Roger finally meet each other, plus a little bit of a socking revelation about Kari's history.

****

Timeline: Digimon takes place one mouth after the Final episode of _A Million Points of Light_ and for Big O is takes place right after _R-D_. Yeah, Roger beat the three Megadeues that came out of the water toward the end of the episode. 

Keepers of the Light

Chapter 4-The Meeting

Roger stood on the dock dumfounded at what just had happen to him, he had experience a waking vision, but it seem to real to just be a vision, it feel like that it was something more, it seem too real for him to be just a vision to him. It felt like he some kind of time wrap that he some how wonder into and then he wonders how long was he that time wrap. He looked around for a reference to tell him how much time had pass and he couldn't fine anything to help him judge that. It wasn't like him to feel this uncertain about things, but that what he was feeling right now. Were he losing his mind and that all of these things were just merge illusions that his mind was cooking up, or was it the stress of the job, finally catching up with him, this was his body only way of telling him that enough was enough. That he should quit while he was ahead. He didn't know and this feeling, he liked being in control, knowing what was going to happen when he turned the next street. 

These visions and these dreams that he was having were screwing around with his sense of control that he thought he had over his life. Even with that affecting him he still had a job to do and that was to find out who was or what was affecting the business of Ness Lockheart, dreams and visions could straight to hell as far as he was worry about. That would of happen to him, he would of just drop them like that, but with one little fact, and that fact was that they were so real, as it they were things that did happen or would happen to him. No, that couldn't be and with that signal thought of his dismissed them just like that. With that he went on the task at hand, that what he was doing, he went on to find out what was causing so much trouble for Ness.

That what he was doing, he continue to walked down the docks, looking for any type of clues that were some manage to slip through the cracks. He didn't see anything that was of any type of value to the job that he was doing right now. Oh there were other things on the dock, but it was related to the work that was done here, like salt, shaving of the fish itself, and pieces of packing materials as well. Nothing that he could used right now, so he walked down the dock unaware under the surface of the water, he was being watched by the other Sea Titan like Megadeus that kept an close eye on every move that he was making. It he did anything that the Megadeus didn't like it would react to it and make sure that he wouldn't make that same mistake twice. 

Inside of the Sea Titan-like Megadeus, the pilot of this Megadeus watch on his screen as he watch Roger Smith walked away from him. The pilot smile at this sight for he was happy at what he was just did. He had fooled this city's top Negotiator and from what he heard about him that was no easy task, but he also knew that Roger wasn't the type of person to be easily beat just because of one little set back. He knew he had won the battle, but not the war, this was going to be a long war that the two of these people were going to have. 

The pilot of the Sea Titan-like Megadeus pull out a sliver color chain, on the chain there was a small clear crystal like charm on it. He was playing with it inside of two of his thick fingers, the same way that a cat would do with a ball of yarn. He was very happy at what he just did.

"You have no clue, what had just started, Mister Negotiator," he said.

Back on the surface, Roger stop dead in the track, something inside of him told to take one last look at this area. He did and that when he got a glimpse of something that was under the water, it wasn't a clear picture of the thing, it was distortion of the water that had cause him to have a hard time to a good view of the thing. It was good enough for him, to tell him that there was something unnatural under there, looking at him, making sure that every move that he did was the right one.

Inside of the cockpit, the pilot looked at what Roger was doing. The pilot tensed up, ready to spring into action at a moment notice.

"What are you doing, Mister Negotiator?" The pilot asked. "If you do anything that I don't like, I will show you that I am not the person to mess with."

Roger got lean closer to area where he saw the thing, so that he could get a better view of the thing. He knew that if that thing had reacted in anyway that was in danger to him, he knew that had only to call on Big O to help him deal with this thing.

"What is this?" He asked.

The pilot of the other Megadeus was getting nervous at this, Roger was getting way to close for his comfort zone and it would only be a matter of time before he would have to make the Megadeus jump out of the water to face Roger. This was a sign of the lack of experience that he had when dealing with a thing like this.

"You better get out there as fast as you can," he said.

He saw that Roger didn't listen to his warring and he was about to through the levers that would make this Megadeus jump out of the water. Right before he could do that he was stop by a page and by the nature of the page it was something that he couldn't just let go. Seeing that he used the controls that made the Megadeus head in the opposite direction of where Roger Smith was standing.

Roger saw the thing, it was gone, just like that and that told him without a signal question in his mind that this thing was man made. He wanted to know what was that thing that was under the water that was watching him like a hawk. He had funny feelings that the thing was the other Sea Titan that Ness had told him about, but he wanted to make sure that he was right about the thing. There were two things that he hated in the world, people that didn't act professional when dealing with him, and being wrong. 

Roger didn't say anything to this, he just stood there for a couple of minutes to let what he just saw sink in and with that he started to walked away from the dock, not saying a single word, spoken and thought. He was focus on the job and that was the only thing that had matter to him right now and that what he did. As he was doing that he made a mental note that there was indeed something that was under the water, and he assumed that this thing could be the thing that had cause the destruction of the crane two days ago. 

"The plot thicken," he said. "Now I have to have a little talk with a one, Ken Tacoma to see if he saw the same thing that Ness saw."

This time Kari had called up her mom and got a ride home, back to her apartment home and unlike before, she didn't have any strange dreams are waking visions like she had before. That didn't mean that she was safe from them, she knew that they could pop up at anytime. They didn't share the same clock that she had, they came when they wanted, without any warming, and they also lasted as long as they wanted. It was this fact that they were so unpredictable that scared her, they also seem to get more and more real as each pass her by, and it would only be a matter of time before she would be all the way in this world. She could feel it; she could feel that she was slipping out of this world and heading to that world, like what happen to her the last time that something like this happen before. Like before, she wanted to know the reason why this was happening to her and not anybody else. Unlike before, she was ready, she wouldn't have her D-Terminal in her backpack, like the last time, she would have that time around her belt at all time, so that Gatomon would be able to Digivole to the next level no matter what. 

She learned her lesson the last time that this happen and that was something that she didn't want to repeat. It was an experience that she reminder so clearly and that was the reasons why she was talking so much precautions to make sure that it wouldn't happen the same way again. 

As soon as she was inside of the apartment, she went to her bed to lie down and get some rest; these things were also very tiresome as well. So much in fact that as soon as she hit the bed she fell asleep. 

__

Again she found herself in the same place, but this time she was in a different part of this world, she wasn't at the beach, she was inside the city itself. She looked at all of the buildings that were around her, she notice that they were in some art deco style of design and most of them were in disrepair. As if the people here didn't care or didn't have the time nor the money to repair them, the bring them back to their former glory. It was like looking at an old picture of the victory parades of WWII with all of the veterans of that war on cars while the people from the building were throwing pieces of paper down at them in appreciation of what they did in that war. Right now there was nothing like that at all in this place, the only things that she saw right now, where the tall and dark buildings that were decorated with Griffins and Gargoyles. Even the Griffins and the Gargoyles themselves were in the same state of affairs as the buildings, there were in a state of disrepair. 

She looked up at them; it seemed that the Griffins and the Gargoyles were doing the same thing that she was doing to them. That was a strange feeling for her, for she knew that these things won't alive and couldn't do that to her, there were doing that to her. She didn't know the reason behind it, was it the atmosphere that she was in right now that was causing her to see thing that won't there. Or was it simply the combination of all of the chemicals that were in her body that was screwing up the balance that was in her body that was causing her to see things that won't there. She just didn't know what was going on, it seem that this place was doing some pretty strange things to her mind. 

She heard a noise and with that she in the direction of where the she thought that the noise was coming at. When she did she saw that there were other people running in her direction and she could see that there faces where a mixed with both being scared and happy. She didn't know what to say at that combination of emotions that were on their faces. She tried to ask them questions about what was the noise and why where they running from it, but none of them would answer her questions. That didn't mean that she didn't her answer to her questions, because she did, and that was from somebody yelling out something that she had never heard before.

"It is a Megadeus!" Somebody yelled.

Kari never heard that term before, but she did hear the term "Mega" before, many of times in her life time, and the most recent occurrence of that term was when describing something was a Digimon. She knew when a Digimon was at that level they were extremely powerful and the only thing that could stop was another Mega-Level Digimon. Plus, she also knew what "Mega" meant; it meant "Great", but "Deus", that was something she had never heard before. Because of that she wanted to know what was this "Megadeus" they were talking about and she wanted to know why were these people have such a weird combination of emotions on their faces when there were dealing with that thing. 

Then she got what she wanted, she found out who was this "Megadeus" thing was. When she saw it, she felt a sense of terror go through her like a hot knife through butter. It was the same demonic-looking thing that she had seen before, but now it wasn't clad in black, she all the details that this thing had. She saw that the face of this thing was all light up in yellow, that only made the smile that thing had ever more scary looking than it was before. That was the only thing that seem to stand off for her, the rest of the thing, the body, the arms, and the legs of thing didn't stand out for her, they seem to be regular like to her, but the face, that was the kicker for her. That what made her want to run for her life and that what she did she joins them rest of the people, running away from that thing. 

"What is that thing?" She asked.

"That the Sea Titan, it back and it wants revenge on us," said somebody. 

"We better get out its way and let it do to us what it wants, it better for us. I wouldn't want to get that thing even more mad at us," said another person. 

Is this thing alive? _She asked herself. It had to be because the way that they were talking about the thing. The she wonder how something that was like that could be alive, then she reminder back to all of the Digimon that she had seen through her journeys in the Digital World and there were some Mega-Level Digimon that got as big as this Sea Titan was. _

"It Megadeus!_" Yelled the first person, the same person that had answer her question about what was the Sea Titan. _

Hearing that she wanted to know what was this other Megadeus and why did they has a different sentence when they saw it. Then she saw what the other Megadeus was and when she saw it, she recognized it as the one that had save her life when she was in the weird time wrap that was set at the beach. This was the third time that she had seen it and the thing still didn't lose the greatest that it had when she first saw it, but unlike the other two times before, she wasn't scare of it, for she knew that thing was here to help her. That still didn't mean that it was safe for her to stand in the line of fire when she these two things clash with each other. 

She didn't know how it would end up, but she knew when two huge Mega-Level Digimon fought each other, the only thing that was certain, was that there was going to be major battle damage around the combat zone. So she ran with the other people, she took cover behind one of the buildings and with that she saw that these two Megadeuses fought each other.

"Kari," said somebody.

She turned around at the sound of the voice, because the whom or who ever spoke her name, knew who she was and she wanted to know who in this city knew who she was. She saw who had spoken her name, it was and she saw who it was, it was Ben, one of Gennai's friends. 

"Gennai?" She asked.

"No, I am Ben, one of Gennai's friends," answered Ben.

"Ben, what I am…no what are you doing here? What is this place? Is it real or it just a dream world?" Asked Kari. 

"We don't know, but what we do know, is that this world is very real and I think you know what you have to do," he said.

In a matter of seconds Kari knew what she had to do and to show that she knew she nodded her head at Ben. With that Ben disappeared from her sight, Kari turned in the direction of where the two battling Megadeuses were at.

"Yes, I do know," said Kari.

With that on her mind Kari woke up from the dream and she found herself back in her bed, that was inside of her bedroom. She looked around the place and found out that nothing had change, so she took a look at the clock that was next to her bed. She looked at the time and found out that only a half-hour had pass since she had the dream. 

"You up," said Gatomon. 

"Yes, and I now know what these dreams are all about and what I have to do, to get ride of them," answered Kari.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gatomon.

"You will fine out soon, and by the way have ever heard the time Megadeus before?" Asked Kari.

"No, why?" Asked Gatomon.

"I just want to know, I am going to ask my mother if she heard that term before," said Kari. 

Kari walked out of the room with Gatomon trailing behind her, she notice that Kari was different in some way. She looked more determine to get these dreams done and over with, Gatomon knew when this happen with her, she would stop at nothing to make sure that she did it. 

Kari found her mother in the kitchen and she had her head bowed, looking at the table. Kari didn't like seeing this, especially with her mother. 

"Mom, what up?" Asked Kari.

Kari's Mom looked up and with that she could see that her Mother's face was wet, and she knew the reason behind this, she was crying. Kari wanted to know why was she crying, did she do something wrong.

"Mom?" Asked an urgent Kari. 

"I am a confession to tell you," started her Mom.

"What is it?" Asked Kari.

"The man that you know as your father isn't your real father," answered her Mom.

Kari just stood there, she showed no reaction to that, and she felt numb at the news of this.

"Now can this be possible?" Asked Gatomon. 

"I don't know, but what I can tell you that I had a strange dream of where I had sex with a mysterious man. I don't reminder much about the dream, but I do know was that I am almost die after the dream. Two days after that I found out that I was with child, and that child was you, Kari," said her Mom.

With that Kari put her hand on the hand of her Mother, she could feel the sadness that her Mom had. She could image how hard it was for her to kept this under her chest for all of these years, waiting to tell her the truth about her, but somehow she couldn't until now. 

"I am sorry, I wanted to tell you for so long," said her Mom.

"I know, I can understand how you feel, but you told me and that what matters right now. It out now and I know it. Now I have a question for you, have you ever heard the term 'Megadeus'?" Asked Kari.

"No, but I heard something similar to it before," answered her Mom.

"What is it?" Asked Kari.

"_Deus Ex Machina_, it Latin, and means God In the Machine and I know for a fact that Mega mean great and I think Deus mean God," answered her Mom.

Hearing that Kari put two and two together and figure out that "Megadeus" mean "Great God". That made her think about two things that she saw in her latest dream and how they got the term of Megadeus. They were indeed big and they did have power, but she wanted to know what made them gods. She knew from what she heard that God himself was an old mighty being whom power was limited only to his imagination.

__

Do those things have that type of power? She asked herself. She knew that she couldn't judge them, she had only seen a little bit of the true power that they had, for she had no clue what power the first Megadeus had within it and if she did she would think it was indeed a god. She didn't and so she couldn't judge, but she would find out sooner than she thought she would. 

"Mom, I have to go to the beach," said Kari.

Kari's Mom nodded her head at that and left her go. With that Gatomon fellow her as well and Kari's Mom took one last look at her daughter, then she took a look at Gatomon.

"Are you sure it is wise to take her out with you?" Asked her Mom.

Hearing that Gatomon went on all four and started to "Meow" just like a cat would do. Seeing that Kari's Mom knew that she would go around the city acting like a normal cat. With that the two of them walked out of the apartment, leaving Kari's Mom beside herself, thinking about the events that had caused her to have Kari. 

She tried to reminder the dream that she had before she became pragent with her, the man that she saw in the dreams, how he was cover by darkest while she was in her room. It was that darkest that he was in that preventing her from seeing his face and who he was. That was something that she wanted to know who how did this to her and thinking about the event made her realized how she picked her name of Kari. For Kari meant "The Light" even if her birth started in the darkest, she didn't want that to affect that for the rest of her life. It looks like that her wishes were given, because she had save the world twice from darkest.

"Go my light and save our world once again," she said.

Roger had called for Ken and he was told to wait at one of the loading areas, because that was where Ken would meet him in a couple of minutes ago. That was about a half-hour ago and Roger was getting more and more angrily at Ken for doing this to him. His temper wasn't help by the fact that it was getting hotter as the day wore on; the humidity as well was on the raise as well, that only added to the fire that was starting to be built. This Ken was pushing his limits and the last time that somebody went beyond that point, almost didn't survive to talk about it. 

Then somebody came walking up to him, he hoped that it was Ken, but he expected to it be another one of his lackeys, telling him that Ken was busy right now and was working as hard as he could get it done so that he could talk with him. He signed to himself to help clam himself down, he didn't want to go off at them, for they were just the messagers, if there was a person that he should go off on, it was Ken himself for doing to him. 

"Are you Ken?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, I am, I truly sorry about this, but I have been busy of late and I totally lost track of time," he said.

"I am been told that, I would like to talk to you about what happen about two days ago, Ness told me that the crane that was over the west dock was destroyed by a huge explosion that killed the crane worker," said Roger.

"Yes, Ness told me that he talk to you about that and that you were looking at the blast zone to find any clues on how this happen. I have one question, what dose to have to do with me? I mean I wasn't there at all, I was somewhere else," said Ken.

"Can I ask where you were and why did it take so long?!" Demanded Roger. 

Ken could see the anger that was in his face and he knew like so many other people that live in this city that his anger was the stuff of legend. He also knew when you somehow mange to push him this far, the best thing to do was to go with the flow and not to do anything stupid when one was in the company of him. That what Ken planed to do as long as he was with him.

"I was busy checking out a shipping problem, and it took longer than I thought it would," said Ken in the same inflection type voice that Roger said to him when he ask where he was at for so long. "Is that okay with you, unlike you, I have a time table and I have to kept it. Can I ask why do you want me, I can safely assume that Ness apprise you of everything that had happen over the past two weeks."

"I have one also, yes he did, and I would like to know where you at, when the crane was destroyed," answered Roger that did cool down a little, but he still anger by the fact that Ken had kept him waiting for so long. The excess that presented to him didn't seem to hold any water to him. It seems to be a made up story to hid what he was truly was doing over the half-hour, but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions, he didn't get where he was today, by doing that every time he didn't hear or see something that he didn't like. So he knew that he would have to wait until he did something wrong. He did that by leaving out the one critical piece of information, that he knew that Ken said it, he would know that he would have something to deal with the destruction of the crane. 

"I was nowhere near when that crane was destroyed," answered Ken.

"Then were where you?" Asked Roger.

"I was in the East Warehouse, doing inventory," answered Ken.

"Do you have anybody to backup your story?" Asked Roger.

Ken was about to answer that question, but then he realized that he was on trial for something. He was good, but Ken knew it wouldn't do anything that would want Roger to think that he had anything to deal with the destruction of the crane.

"I am on trial here? Are you accusing me of something, if you are, I suggest that you make it right now, because you are wasting my time!" Asked a slightly angered Ken. 

"No, I am not, I am just trying to cover all my bases, that is all nothing more, nothing less. I am just doing the job that I get paid for," answered Roger. 

"Then do it, and leave me alone to do mine," said Ken.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you have anybody to backup your story, that you were in that Warehouse?" Asked Roger.

"You don't give up, don't you? Yes, I do two people. They are Carol Sweetwater and Sam Eubanks. Carol is a runner, she is the one that give and take messages to other people through our little complex, she is the one that had told me that you wanted me, and Sam is package handler, he packs the boxes and the crates on the trucks," answered Ken.

"No, I don't and that is the reason why I am the best, and thank you for your information," said Roger. 

With that Roger started to walk away from Ken, after the meeting that these two, each one of them were thinking to different things. For Roger, he got what he wanted, he got him mad and he showed his true face, he knew that a person that had nothing to hide and was really worry about this, wouldn't get upset so fast with all of the questions. They would welcome all of the questions for it would tell them that somebody did care about their plight. So Roger knew that Ken was somehow involve in this, how far, that was another question that he would have to get the answer to, that would only be a matter of time. But, for Ken, it was completely different for him, he got more than he wanted out of this meeting. He found out that this person had gotten a lot closer than he would of like, because of that he knew that he would have to be token care of, one way or another. 

Ken watched as Roger walked away from him. Seeing that, he reaches for something that was around his neck. After he got a good firm grip around the thing, he pulls the thing out and with that, he pull out a sliver chain with a crystal-like charm on it as well. He toyed with the thing, thinking about calling out his Megadeus out of the water and to take out Roger as he watch Roger head back to the office section of this place, he knew for that Roger was going to ask about Carol and Sam. He knew that if he did, they would tell him that they didn't see him there and that he was lying about his location of when the crane was destroyed by the Sea Titan, which he wasn't in the warehouse. The reason behind that was because he was inside of the Sea Titan, piloting the thing and using one of its laser attacks to destroy the crane. 

He didn't want to kill anybody, he didn't know that there was a person inside of that thing, the only thing that he wanted to do was to stop Ness from working there. It happen and there was nothing that he could to change it, the only thing that he could do was to manage to somehow work this out. With that thought he knew what he had to do.

"I have commit to the path, what happens next has already happen, I am just realizing it. I know what I have to do," he said. With that he brought the crystal-like charm up to his mouth and spoke his summoning phase to bring out his own Megadeus. 

Roger had found himself back at where the office was at for this business, while he assume that Ken was lying to him, he wanted to make sure that he was. The best way to do that was to talk to Sam and Carol to find that Ken was indeed with them at that time. Unlike Ken, these two people came up to him as fast as they could.

The first out of the duo of people was Carol, he saw that she was younger than he was, not even out of her teens and because of that she was a little scare of seeing him. Even with that state of mind that she had right now, it didn't hind the facts of what she look like. She was wearing an outfit that was made of two different types of clothing that a person could wear. She a white blouse in which she had unbuttons the first two buttons and she had rolled up the two sheves, she had the thing pulled out. The white blouse was cover pair of gray jeans that seem that they were cut a little lose. Her hair was shoulder length and the top pair of her hair was pulled back in rubber band. 

"Are you Carol Sweetwater?" Asked Roger.

The dark and mysterious nature of his voice made the young messenger shake when he spoke.

"Yes…I…am, " she manage to cough out. 

"I would like to know were you at the Eastern Warehouse two days ago?" He asked.

"Yes, I was," she spoke again.

"Was Ken Tacoma there with you?" Roger asked, but this time he lighten the harshest of his voice when he saw that she was scare of something. 

"No, he wasn't," she answered.

"Can you tell me where he was at?" He asked.

"No, I don't know, now I please get back to work, I need this job so much," answered Carol. 

Roger nodded his head at her and with that she walked away from him. Roger let all of the answers that she gives to him, to sink in with the rest of all of the information that he got. This did prove that Ken was lying around his whereabouts at the time in question, but he knew that he would have to take this information with a gain of salt, because she was scare of something. It was that fear that was inside of her that, which told him that she might said anything to him so that she could get away from him and back to work as soon as she could. He also notice that there was a bit of legitimacy that was in her voice that she was indeed telling the truth minus the fear factor that she had inside of her. 

Now it was time to move on Sam Eubanks and to see what he had to say about what happen two days ago. He found out that he was on the totally opposite scale of Carol. While Carol was young and a little scare, he was older and seems to be more aware of things. Even his face showed the years of living experience that he had and his clothes showed the many years of working this hard life that he had. 

Roger asked the same series of questions that he had polled Carol with, unlike Carol, he was a little harsher, and this was because he wasn't scare of anything. It look like that he had seen the worst that life could give to a person and he had live through it and he had the battle damage to prove it. He gives him the same type of answers that Carol manages to give to him, but they won't with all the fear that Carol had. Hearing this, Roger knew for a fact that Ken had lie to him about where he was. Now the question was why did he do a thing to him and then he got his answer in a couple of seconds after he asked the question to himself. 

The answer came with a huge slashing of water and the noise made Roger snapped his head in the direction of where it came from. He saw a huge displacement of water and he watched as all the water fell back to ocean, as he watch the water go back to the place of its origin, he saw a shape start to form. When all of the water was gone, Roger knew what he was looking at, it was the other Sea Titan-like Megadeus that Ness had spoke about, the one that he a sneak peak of. 

"You are after me?" He asked. 

The Megadeus turn its head in his direction and after that started to walk in his direction, while the other people that were there saw that, started to run away from that, Roger held his ground. 

"Well, I got a little surprise for you," he said. With that he brought out his watch, he spoke his summoning phase in it that would bring Big O out of the ground and into action. In a matter of seconds Big O came out of the ground and after that Roger went into action himself. 

Ness, himself was busy eating his lunch when he interrupted by one of his workers that had slam the door open. Ness reacted to this, by first anger for him for doing such a thing and then he saw the look that was on his face, with that he knew that something was up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You better look for yourself," answered the worker and with that he ran out of the office.

Ness followed him outside and with that he saw what he was talking about. He saw the two Megadeuses standing there moving to each other, Ness knew that this wasn't good.

"We better get out here, as fast as we can," said Ness.

That what they did so that they could let the two gods fight it out behind the two of them. 

Kari and Gatomon were on the beach once again, walking on the shore line, Kari had no clue why she was doing this, she knew that she had to do this, for Gatomon she was following her human friend no matter where she would go. 

"Do you know why we are doing here?" Asked Gatomon.

"No, all I know is that we have to be here, for something is going to happen here and we have to be here when that happen. I can't explain it, Gatomon, all I know is that we have to be here," answered Kari. 

Gatomon nodded her head at that and agree with her. She was right, about that because she got the same feeling that Kari had about this place, she felt it also and like her she couldn't explain it. It just a feeling that she had inside of her, the same type of feeling whenever she Digivole to another level. It was something that you can't explain, but when one was experiencing it, one would know it was happening to one. 

"If that is so, do you know when this will happen?" Asked Gatomon.

"No, I don't know when, but we will know when it will happen," answered Kari. 

"Okay," said Gatomon.

With that the two of them continue to walked down the beach and unknown to them was that they were slowly being transported to the other world. The only thing that they saw while that was happening was the slowly changing surroundings and then finally it happens. The two of them were fully in the city of Paradigm, with all of the dark and gothic-looking buildings, with that the two of them knew where they were at, they were that other world. It had finally happen for the two of them. 

Seeing that the two of them stop walking and started to take a look around them, at all of the buildings that seem to tower all the way up to sky. Gatomon put her ears down as she started to look at everything that was around her, she had never seen a place like this before, and the description that Kari told her didn't do this place justice. 

"Are we here?" Asked Gatomon.

"Yes, we are," answered Kari. 

Hearing that Gatomon wanted to tell her to stay put, and let her do all of the exploring, for she was a Digimon that had attacks in her that could defend herself from anything here that wasn't safe. Before she could do that, Kari was on the move and Gatomon followed her. 

"Kari, where are you going?" Asked Gatomon. 

She didn't answer her question, she just continue to walk and with that they found themselves out of the alley, on to a street. With that Gatomon saw more of this city and with that she saw that the gothic style that they saw with one building was throughout this city. They also saw more of this place and that the section of this city that they were at, was in state of disrepair. Seeing that and knowing that a building that was in that state was a dangerous to be around, Gatomon ran as fast as she could so that nothing would happen to her. 

"_Kari_!" Cried Gatomon. 

Hearing that Kari snapped out the state of flux that she was in and notice where she was at, she was in the city that she had dreamt about. 

"Gatomon, I here," said Kari.

"Yeah, you told me a couple of seconds ago," said Gatomon.

"No, Gatomon, I mean I really here, not in a dream state of a vision state, I am _really_ here," said Kari. With that realization of where she was at, she started to get weak in the knees and she was about to faint, but before she could do that she heard a loud smashing sound. 

That sound makes her snapped out of the state of flux that she was in and Gatomon in a matter of seconds jump into protector mood. The two of them waited to see what was the cause of the noise and they saw what was the producer of the noise.

It was a giant armor thing that had torn a piece of one of the buildings off like it was paper mache. The two of them found out the reason behind that was the thing had walked backward, like it was backpedaling from something. They heard the thunderous sound every time that thing took a step on the ground as they thing pass them by. Kari saw the face and with that she recognized the thing, it was the thing that she had seen before, the face that it had was dead ringer for her. That yellow demonic style face was something that she knew that she would never forget as long as she would live. 

Gatomon saw the reaction that was on her face and she was about to Digivole to her Ultimate Level of Angwoman, so that she could have the power to protect her from that thing. Kari monition to her that the thing wasn't threatening her life, the only thing that it was doing to her was scaring her and then she notice why the thing was backpedaling, there was another one of these things that was chasing the one with the smile on that face. Gatomon took a look at the other one, it had a different style of face, a more stoical face on it and it also was all in black, it was also slightly taller than the other one. Even with that, other one seem to have a little more speed as well and it was using it as an advantage. 

That one passes them by and like the first one, it didn't notice that the two of them were down on the ground looking at them, as they walked by them. Gatomon turned her attention to Kari, to see her reaction to that, unlike the first one, she didn't have a face that was full with terror, she look like she was happy that this one was here and that she knew somehow that one would save them. 

"What are they?" Asked Gatomon. 

"I think they are called _Megadeuses_," answered Kari. 

Gatomon walked back to Kari. "Great God?" Asked Gatomon.

"You hear the term before?" Asked Kari.

"Once, a long time ago," answered Gatomon. "So long ago, I forgot the time and the place where I heard them being talk about. So don't ask me their type of questions."

With that the two of them looked up and saw that the second Megadeus had used one of its attacks, an attack that had used two chain-like weapons that on the end had an arrow blade at the end of it. That thing peace through the armor of the other Megadeus and with that it started to pull the thing toward it, but the other thing didn't go willingly. It took hold of two of the nearest buildings as an attempt to stop that other one from pulling it in, for the kill. As the two huge armor robots struggle for control for each other, the surroundings were suffering because of the fight between the two of them. 

Gatomon knew this and that the only way that she could save Kari was to go to the next level of her Evolution Line, which could be either Nefertimon or Angewoman.

"We have to get out here, this is getting to dangerous for us to be around," said Gatomon. 

"I have to agree with that Gatomon," said Kari and with that she knew that she knew that Gatomon had to go to the next level for them to make a b-line out of here. Even if the two of them knew that Gatomon could go to either Nefertimon or Angewoman and fly out here, Nefertimon was easier for Gatomon to go to. So that what she picked to.

"Digiarmor energize!" Said Kari and with that Gatomon knew that the Armor Digivole Process had started and she could feel the energy behind release that would make her Armor Digivole to Nefertimon. 

"Gatomon Armor Digivole to…" started Gatomon.

"Nefertimon, the Angel of light," ended Nefertimon. Out of the pink light came an armor Egyptian-looking beast that flew to Kari. In a matter of seconds Kari got on the back of her Digimon and with that the two of them flew out of the fighting zone. Just in time because the taller one had punch the smaller one, with so much force that it knock it right into one of the building. The impact of something so big cause damage to the building and it knock some debris down to street level, right where Kari was standing. 

Kari saw that, and counted her lucky stars that she wasn't there and with that the two of them flew away from the fighting zone. Even while they were doing that Kari kept an eye out on the battle, to see how the taller Megadeus was fairing against the other Megadeus, she saw that he was holding his own.

"I wish that we could help the taller one," said Kari.

"There is nothing that we can do," answered Nefertimon

"I know," she said as she turned back in the direction of where they were going and that when she notice that there was somebody else that was in thick of the fight. That somebody was standing on the rooftops of another building and it looked like he was using some type of V.R control. 

"Maybe, there is something that we can do," said Kari.

"What do you mean?" The Armor Digimon ask.

"That a look at what that guy is doing," said Kari and then she pointed in the direction of where that guy was at. Nefertimon looked in that direction and she saw what she was looking at.

"I see," she said.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking, Nefertimon?" Asked Kari.

"Yes," she said and with that the Armor Digimon flew in the direction of where the other guy was. 

That person was Ken Tacoma, and he was controlling the Sea-Titan-like Megadeus through a V.R. like system. He saw Nefertimon, the Armor-Level Digimon come at him, while she wasn't as big as a Megadeus, her unchanging face still made a big impression on him and the fact that she could fly also double the his feelings when he saw her. He walked back a little at the sight of her.

"Cat's Paw!" Yelled Nefertimon. Seconds after that the leg armor started to glow and out of them came a half dozen tiny missiles, three for each leg. They destroyed the ledge that was right in forth of Ken and sock wave from the explosion cause Ken to fall back. He tripped on his own two feet when he trip to avoid the explosion and doing that he landed on his back, breaking the power source of the V.R. system. 

The effect of the destroyed power source happen in a matter of seconds, as the second Sea Titan Megadeus fell limp from the lack of control by Ken. Seeing that, Roger seizes this opportunity to take that thing out and he did by using his Pile Diver Attack/Punch right to the head of the Megadeus. With that the Megadeus fell down the ground with the destroyed face, that was the control center of this type of Megadeus. 

Roger wanted to know how help him with this battle and right on call, he got his answer. He saw a white winged creature flying in the air flying away from a size battle area. Roger looked at the battle area that he guess was caused by that thing, he saw that there was a person lying on the top of the roof. He made Big O move closer to where that person was at and when he got close enough he saw that it was Ken Tacoma that was lying on the roof. He saw the same V.R. like system that Kari and Nefertimon had seen. 

Seeing that, Roger just shook his head at that, they never learn, these small time criminals, that when they mess with him and Big O, he would be the one that would come on top. 

"Stupid," he said as he looked at the person that was lying there. He got what deserved for using something that he didn't understand. He was so tempted to pick him up and drop him off like he did with Beck, then he got an idea how to deal with this person and would be the perfect form of symmetry, would teach him a very good lesson. 

The next thing that Ken Tacoma saw when he woke up from the force sleep that creature had put him in, he saw that he had company. Those companies was Ness Lockheart and Roger Smith, but of them were looking at him, maybe watching him until he woke up from the sleep. Witch he did and he was very happy that he got out of the sleep. 

"I see that you are up," said Ness.

"Now long was I out?" He asked.

"We don't know, Roger over here found you here, just pass out, so he called the authorities about your status, that themselves call me to see how you are," answered Ness.

Ness got up from the roof and with that he notice the spitting headache that he got. His body reacted by forcing him to put his hand on top of his head. "Oh man, what hit me." Then he reminder what did hit him, it was that winged white creature and its missile attack. "Did you see it?"

"See what?" Asked Roger.

"That thing, that wined white creature, its attack me with its missile attack that cause me to break my power source that I used to control…" started Ken.

"That Megadeus," said another voice.

Ken looked in the direction of where the new voice had come from; he saw that that voice came from. He saw that it was Major Dan Dastun.

Hearing that, Ken didn't know what to say at this, it look like that his little hidden fact had been brought to light. He tried to think of something that would explain all of this to all three of them, but he couldn't think of anything that would be good explanation of what they were seeing right now. 

"Don't even try to explain, I know everything, I know that you were the one that had cause the crane to be destroyed, that killed that worker, and you were also the one that was skimming from the top from our profits," said Ness.

Seconds after that Dastun put the cuffs on Ken. "Ken you are under the arrest for the murder of Jack Kuan-Ying, embezzlement, and the willful destruction of private property."

Roger and Ness turned their head away as Dastun with some of his uniform men took Ken away.

"Thank you, Mister Smith, I don't know what I would of done without your help," said Ness.

"That is what I get paid for and reminder our terms, the money should be transfer from your account to mine in the hour," said Roger. 

After that he walked away from the building, and when get got out of the building he found his car. So he got in there and started to head back home. It was another good day at his job and it was time for him to take it easy. Like every job that a person could have, there was time where a person needed time to take a break from the work, and his job was no different from a regular job. 

Nefertimon had gone back to her Champion state of Gatomon, with that she was back in her small cat like state. Even if she was small, that didn't mean that she was weak for inside of her little body had contain extreme power for a Digimon of her size and of her level. 

"Are you all right?" Asked Kari.

"Yeah, nothing that a little cat-nap wouldn't take care of," answered Gatomon. 

"You will need more than a little cat-nap to deal with us," said a voice.

Gatomon and Kari turned around to see there was a man that was hidden by the black shadows. What she could tell was that he was wearing some type of robe that hides the shape of his body. Seeing that Gatomon jumped into action, ready to attack this person with either her Lighting Claw or Cat's Eye Hypnotism attacks on that person. She showed that she was ready for a fight by coughing down on her two legs and she had both her claws out in the open ready to strike at him.

"Funny, was thinking the same thing," said Gatomon. 

"All we wanted was whatever you had, but now we are still going to take everything you have, but now is going to hurt you," he said. Then he snapped his fingers and in a matter of seconds two more people dress in the same fashion came out of the woodwork 

"You better get out of here, I will take on these lackeys," said Gatomon. 

Kari didn't want to leave her out on her own, all by herself with no backup, but she knew that Gatomon could handle them, because she knew that if she had survived the Digi World and Myotismon. If she could do that, she knew that she handle almost anything that life could through at her. 

Kari nodded her head and with that she ran away from them, letting Gatomon do her job in protecting her from dangers, it didn't matter where it was at. With that the two of them went their own ways, Kari ran down the street, not knowing where she was head at, and for Gatomon it was time to shine.

"Lighting Claw!" She yelled and with a quick swipe of her claw, the leader of this group went down in a matter of seconds with three scratch marks on his face.

That didn't stop the other two that went after her and she tried to fend them off, but there were to many evens for her. The only thing that she could was to meow in protest as she tried to escape the grip of these people, which were acting like a constricting snake. The more that she tried to escape, the more they held tighter on her body. 

* * *

Kari could hear the cries of her Digimon and she wanted to go back to save her. She knew that she did this, so that she could live for a couple of more seconds, the same way that Piximon did for them when they were escaping from the Dark Masters. His life didn't matter to him, for he saw the big picture, that there lives where more important than his, and that what Gatomon did for her, her life was far more important than hers was. That didn't make it easier for her to accept that fact she did that for her, and she tried to contain her feelings about what she did for her. She failed as she started to cry at what she did. 

The only thing that she could do was to wipe the tears from her eyes, while she was doing that, to help her get the most of the tears off her face, she put her head down to the ground. Because of that she didn't see that she was about to run into somebody and she did.

"Whoa, watch where you are going," the person said.

The sound of the new voice, a dark and mysterious one, it was different from any she had heard before, but yet she could swear she had heard a slightly different version of it. She looked up at where the voice had come from, she saw the person looked as dark and as mysterious as his voice was. Even with that, he still had a charm to him that didn't want to make her run away from him, she could tell that he had some goodness him in despite the way that he look right now. She took a look at his face and with that, she knew where she had seen it before, it was the same face as that huge black armor thing that she had seen in her dreams and finally in the real world.

With that, she wonders, if the two of them were one and the same, that somehow he mange to have a human form, that he could change into, that he could travel in. That big black armor thing she had seen before was his true form, the form that he used when he was attacking something. She had seen this before with two Digimon. 

"Can you please help me?" Asked Kari.

Roger turned his attention to the young girl that was with him right now, in doing that he notices that she was the girl that he had seen in his visions. The one that was a fine example of sweet innocent, she was the same person, with one omission, she was here in real life. He could touch and hear her, she was no figment of his imagination, and she was as real as he was. The one that he had save and because of that, she had ran from Big O because she had fear of the thing.

"Now?" He asked.

"My friend, Gatomon is in trouble and I think they are killing her. Her only crime is that she wanted to protect me," answered Kari. Then she fainted and with that Roger caught her before she could fall on the ground. 

Seconds after that he heard what sounded like the crying of a cat in the distance. Hearing that he knew what he had to do and he did it, he went after the people that were attacking, what he thought were another person. He was socked at what he saw, he saw that one of the robbed people, wasn't holding a person, but a cat, that itself was a pure white that again was a significant contrast to dark environment that the animal was in.

He didn't need to say anything to them, for as soon as one of them had looked up at him, they dropped the animal down on the ground. Anger full Roger at the sight of this, he had only seen one animal before, but it didn't matter to him, for this one was an innocent living things, that was being hurt for good reason, and that was something that he like seeing happen to anything. He wanted to go after the three of them for what they did to that thing, but he look down at the cat-like animal, he could see that it needed help. He felt that was more important to take care of, so he picked up the cat and walked it over where the girl was. 

As he was taking Gatomon back to Kari, Gatomon started to wake up. She noticed that a person was transporting her, and that person wasn't Kari. 

"Who are you?" She asked.

Roger stopped dead in his track as the thing spoke to him, he looked down at the animal, he saw it was up, and it was looking at him with its big blue eyes. 

"I am the one that had save your life, and I am taking you to your friend," said Roger.

"Kari! Is she all right? I swear if you did anything to hurt her, you will paid," snapped Gatomon.

__

Kari, that her name thought Roger. "I did nothing to her, she just fainted and she wanted me to help you," said Roger.

The two of them made their way where he had to put Kari down. Seeing that Gatomon jumped out of Roger's arm and to the aide of Kari. She had seen this only once before, that happen almost four years ago, when they were walking through the desert and Kari got sick with a fever. She had almost die because of that, but it wasn't for the help of her brother, Tai and Izzy she would of die, but the two of them had save her. 

Gatomon felt the neck of her human friend, and she found out that she was still alive.

"Is she all right?" Asked Roger that showed a rare moment of weakest. 

Gatomon turned around to face him. "Yes, is she fine, now I would like to know, who you _really_ are and what is this place were are in right now."

"I will tell you, but I would like to know who you are and why you are here?" Asked Roger.

"Fine, since I am the newcomer to this place, I am Gatomon, Kari's Digimon and I don't know why we are here. Now you," answered Gatomon.

__

That Gatomon and what the hell is a Digimon thought Roger. "I am Roger Smith, and this place that you are in, is called Paradigm City," answered Roger.

Roger was about to ask the question that he thought, he wanted to know what was a Digimon, but before he could answer that question, he heard a sound in the distance. A sound that he knew all to well, it was the sound of a Megadeus coming. 

TBC…

Okay guys what to do think about this chapter, I am sorry that it took so long, but I had some writer block while I was writing this one. 


	5. We Have Come to Terms

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters ****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own that either shows. I am not making any money on this story either.

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis.

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season, and I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus? 

Roger tries to protect Kari from the attacking Megadeus, but Kari proves to him that she can take care of herself in a fight when the chips are down. Back in Kari's world, T.K, Davis, and Ken get e-mail from Gennai; telling them what is going on with Kari. 

****

Timeline: Digimon takes place one mouth after the Final episode of _A Million Points of Light_ and for Big O is takes place right after _R-D_. Yeah, Roger beat the three Megadeues that came out of the water toward the end of the episode. 

Keepers of the Light

Chapter 5- We have come to Terms

Roger knew that sound all to well, it was a Megadeus, but his, that was safe underground waiting for him to call it whenever he need it, it was another one, and he knew whom it was, it was Schwarzwald's, Big Duo, that red flying menace, had came back. He didn't know how, and he had funny feelings who was to blame for that, but he couldn't waste time on that, he knew what he had to do, he had to call Big O to deal him once again. He couldn't do right now, because of Kari, she would have been in the line of fire when he and Schwarzwald would fight. Even if she did have Gatomon that had prove to him, to be a loyal friend, that would of protect her if any danger to came to her, but he knew that she couldn't stand against a Megadeus no matter how much she wanted to protect her. He didn't know was that Gatomon had the ably to go to a much more powerful form that she had right now when Kari was in danger. That ably was known as Digivoling and she would show it sooner that the two of them realized. 

Even if he had only known this girl for a only a couple of minutes, not enough to time to judge her, but it was enough for him to get a felling about what type of person she was. His feelings where telling him that she was a good person and that she had something special inside of her, two things that he didn't want to have stuff out just like that. 

"We have to get out of here," said Roger.

"Why?" Asked Gatomon.

"Because I don't want Kari to get hurt," answered Roger.

"That the reason why I am here, I will protect her no matter what. I think that I have prove it," said Gatomon.

"Yes, you did, but I know for a fact that you won't have the power to take on what is coming," said Roger.

"And you do?" Asked Gatomon.

He was in a tight spot right now, he wanted to tell the two of them about Big O, but he knew that they would ask questions about it, answers that he didn't have the will nor the time to give to them. Later, maybe, but now, no, and wanted to convince them otherwise. 

"We don't have the time and you don't know what that thing can do. Yes, I do know, because I have seen it in action and yes I do know something that can take that thing on. I don't want to be around here when that thing comes to take that other thing on," answered a cryptic Roger. 

Gatomon walked up to him and looked at straight in the eyes, she could tell he was hiding something from them and she wanted to know what it was. She also knew that he was trying to get them out of the line of fire, an honorable trait and something that equal the scale in the great scheme of things. That still didn't mean that her search to find out what he was hiding from the two of the was over, it wasn't, it was just put on hold for a while or until they got out of this.

"Okay, and I would like to know where we are going," said Gatomon.

"A safe place," answered Roger.

Another loud sound was heard and with that the two of them turned in the direction of where the noise had came from, but of them saw the shadowy image of a huge thing. Gatomon and Roger reacted to the sight differently, for Gatomon it was another threat that she had to deal with, even if she didn't know what it was. For Roger, it was the confirmation of what he had thought it was, it was Big Duo and he found himself reaching for his watch. If this was normal, he would of call Big O into action, but this wasn't normal, he had people around him, people that could get killed it he didn't get them out of here as fast as he could. 

The loud sound also made Kari recover from her little sleep and the first thing that she saw was the image of Big Duo. She reacted the same way when she saw the Sea-Titan-like Megadeus and Big O, fear. Roger saw her reaction to it, and he knew that her fear was well deserved.

"What…is…that thing?" Asked Kari as she fought the stiffness that her body was in right now. 

Both Roger and Gatomon jumped in forth of her, both of them acting like living shields to protect the young Kari. 

Gatomon brought out her gloved claws. "I don't know, and I don't care, the only thing that matters is that you are in danger, that is the only thing that matters to me right now."

"That thing is Big Duo, another Megadeus and I suggest that you two get out of here as fast as you can," answered Roger.

"And leave you here to contented with that thing all by yourself," said Kari.

Roger turned his head back in the direction of Kari and after that he did a half-smile at her. "I can take of myself."

Hearing that Kari knew what he was about to do, he was somehow going to bring that black armor thing off and he was about to fight the thing that he called "Big Duo" with it. He didn't want them to be around when that happen, because he didn't want them to get hurt or even worst get killed while that happen. 

"Gatomon, I think we should listen to him, I got a funny feeling that these are going to get a lot more wild than they are now," said Kari. 

With that Gatomon step back in the direction of Kari. Seeing that Kari got up and the two of them ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. Roger watched the two of them to make sure that when Big O came up from the surface they wouldn't get hurt when that happens. He also notices that the two of them were pretty good runners and when he saw that they were in a safe distance from him.

He turned his attention back to Big Duo. "Okay, Schwarzwald." Then he brought his watch up. "Big O, it show time!"

T.K. was worry about Kari, it look like she had disappeared from the face of the Earth once again and she had funny feelings she had went to that other world that she was talking about. Like before she wanted to go to that world and bring Kari back to this world, even if she felt like that world was crying out for her help. It didn't matter to T.K.; the only thing that matter to him was the safe return of Kari, the rest was details that he could short out later. 

He found himself on the beach that he sometimes found Kari walking on. On there he was looking for Kari.

"Kari," he called out her name.

No answer to his page of her name, but that didn't stop him from looking for her. He was determine to find out what had happen to her, and if it was necessary go to that world and bring her back to this world, the world that she was born into. The world that was her home, the world that she knew, and not this strange alien world, that she had no clues what was like. 

"Do you think she is there?" Asked Patamon.

"I don't know for sure, but I have funny feelings she is there," answered T.K.

"T.J.," said a voice. T.K didn't need to take a look at who had said that, for he knew who that person was. That person was Davis, for he was the only one that manages to screw up his name every time that the two of them meet each other. 

"Yes, Davis," said T.K. "What do you want?"

"I would like to know have you seen Kari, I mean the two of us were to meet each other so that she could help me with my math skills. I called her up and her mother told me that she went to the beach so that she could go for a walk. I don't see her anywhere," answered Davis.

T.K. turned around and saw the familiar face of Davis, the one that was picked as the leader of their group, which was the reason why he got the DigiEgg of Courage, that enable his Digimon, Veemon to Digivole to Flaremon. He was also the first one that saw that Ken had changed from the evil Digimon Emperor to a valuable member of their team. For it wasn't for him and his Digimon, Wormmon, ExVeemon would never reach his Ultimate and Mega Levels. While at first T.K didn't like Davis, over their trips through the Digi World he had learn that while he was annoying, little brat, he was still a good person that was loyal to people that he called friends. That was the reason why he was picked to have the DigiEgg of Friendship as well, that enables Veemon to Digivole to Raidmon.

"No, I haven't," answered T.K. "I was going to ask you the same question as well."

"No, I haven't either, do you know what is going on?" Asked Davis.

"No, I don't know, but I think it the same thing that happen to her about a couple of mouths ago, when she had a series of bizarre dream where she found herself at that Black Ocean," said T.K.

"The same place were we all send Daemon to?" Asked Davis.

T.K. nodded his head at that and like Davis he reminder what they did, they help Ken send Daemon back to that world when he had appeared in their world like so many other Digimon did. "But there is something different about this place, the ocean isn't dark it normal color, the fog there as well and so is the lighthouse she spoke about. Davis, here is real kicker, she could see through the fog and she saw a city, a dome city and Gatomon told her that she had never seen a city like that in the Digi World, I know for a fact there are no cities like that in this world."

"So what dose this mean?" Asked Davis.

"I think she is in another world that is outside of our own and the Digi World. I have a funny feeling that she might be in trouble," answered T.K.

This caught the attention of Davis, which just like T.K wanted to make sure that she was safe, but unlike T.K. that was doing it because they were very close friends, that was something that friends would do for each other. Davis's MO was because he had a crush on her and it was that crush that he had would make him do almost everything that was humanly possible to make sure that she was safe. 

"Let's go," said Davis and in a matter of seconds he jumped into action and head to one of the stairs that would take them to street level. Seeing that T.K took hold a piece of his clothing and stop him dead in track.

"Davis, didn't you hear me? I don't think she is in the Digi World, I think she is in another world and I have no clue how she got there."

"If that true, how are to get there?" Asked Davis.

"I don't know, I really don't know, Davis, but we have to go there," said T.K.

Out of the blue, both of their D-Terminals beeped and with that they knew that they got e-mail. Both of them open both of their D-Terminals to fine out who had send the e-mail to them both and what was the nature of the e-mail as well. They found out that the e-mail that they both received was from Izzy and the nature of the e-mail was that they should go to the computer lab that was in the school, he will explain when they got there. He also added that this is very important that they get there as soon as they could.

Both of T.K. and Davis looked at each other. 

"Well if Izzy says it is important, it has to be important," said T.K.

"I am just as curious as you are what this is all about," said Davis.

With that the Digidestined made their way back to the stairs that took them to street level. They stop to take a look around and found out that they were far away from the school to walk, so they jumped on one of the many buses that passed their school. They paid their faire and with that they were off to their school. 

Both T.K. and Davis took their seats while the vechile was in monition. In there they spoke about many things, but most of it was about the e-mail that Izzy sent the two of them and the nature of it. It was hidden and it wasn't like Izzy to send out hidden messages to them, unless there was somebody that would be monitoring them and he wanted to make sure that they would understand the nature of it, while the outsiders would have no clue what he was talking about. 

They reach their destination, the school and they got out of the bus, still with a ton of questions on their mind. They walked into the school and the found that Izzy; still dress in his green uniform waiting for them to come.

"Izzy what up?" Asked T.K.

"I will explain, please come in the computer lab," answered Izzy.

Without another spoken, Izzy went back into the computer lab, T.K. and Davis fellow him. In there they found out that Ken was also there as well, that was a surprise because Ken rarely came to school.

"I can take you got the same e-mail that we have got," said Davis.

"Yes, I did," he said.

After that trio of Ken, Davis, and T.K. turned their heads toward Izzy that had a little sweat drop on the side of his head.

"What going on Izzy?" Asked Davis.

"I will tell you, I got an e-mail from Gennai," answered Izzy.

"What?" Asked Davis.

"How is that possible? Since the Digi Gate here, was seal by Black WarGreymon," said T.K.

"Yes, he did seal the gate, but that dose not mean that we can't get transmissions from that world. He only did it so that MaloMyotismon wouldn't be able to get physical back to the Digi World. I think he still wanted us to still see and heard what was going on in that world. That is getting away from my point, and my point is that Gennai knows what happen to Kari," started Izzy.

"What happen to her?" Asked T.K.

"Well it is a little hard to explain, but here goes nothing, Kari was transported to another world and that world isn't the Digi World," started Izzy.

"I was right," said T.K.

"You are right, and here is the reason, it because she is the bearer of the Crest of Light and reminder what Azulongmon said about that Crest, that it is different from the others," said Izzy.

T.K. did reminder what the Eastern Guardian of the Digi World told him when they moved the Destiny Stone away from Black WarGreymon. That his and Kari's Crests where different from Tai's, Izzy's, Sora's, Matt's, Joe's, and Mimi's crests, because they symbols of what a person must have in there no matter what. That a person should kept the light on at all time no matter how dark a place might get, and that person should always kept hope alive as well, no matter how hopeless life might seen. That the others were personal symbols of who they were, while they were important to the Digi World, Light and Hope were the most important things that were in that world. 

"Yes, what dose this mean, Izzy?" Asked T.K.

"No, I am guess on this part, but it look like that this world had lost the Light and that it somehow sense Kari was the bearer of it and brought her there," said Izzy.

"What dose this have to do with us?" Asked Ken.

"Yeah, Izzy," said Davis.

"Again, I am guessing, but I think T.K., you have to go there as well, because you are the bearer of the Crest of Hope and it also look like that this world had almost lost all of its hope. Now you this applies to you, you were picked because your Digimon can go to their Mega Level and form the strongest Digimon at that Level," answered Izzy.

"So you are saying that Imperialdramon is a the going to protect T.K. while there so that he can bring them hope?" Asked Ken. _Since we are needed for our Digimon to Digivole, it makes sense that we have to go there with them_ added Ken to himself.

"Yes and that is only half of the reason why, the other half is his second form, his Fighter Mode. Gennai told me that this place has things that are called 'Megadeuses" and what he had told me they are very much like Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, but they are a lot stronger, have a more variety of attacks. He also told me that there is only one out of them that is a good guy, the rest of them are in the middle or are evil, that account for most of them, with odds like that you are going to need him," answered Izzy.

"Did he tell you who is the good one?" Asked T.K.

"No, he didn't have that bit of information, that is something that you are going to have to fine out when you get there, and he told me that you will know who that one is," answered Izzy.

"Yeah, I was about to ask that question, how are we going to get there? We can't do it through the Digi World, if we have to, we have to back when Tai and me were first transported to the Digi World," said T.K.

"No, you don't, he says that you have to you have to go back to the beach and he says that you will be transported to that world, just like that," answered Izzy.

"What are you saying that we just go to the beach and that world will fine me and I will get transported to that world just like that?" Asked T.K.

"Yes that what I am saying," answered Izzy.

T.K. was floored with all of this information that he was given by Izzy. He didn't know what to said at what he was hearing from him, it seem that his destiny wasn't to save his world and the Digi World, but this world also. If that wasn't true, then he was destined to go to that world and help the person that was picked to save that world. That was something that he didn't know, but what he did know was that if he was bound to go to that world. He would have to get to the beach as soon as he could, because faster he got there, the faster that they would go back to their world.

"Okay, guys we better get to the beach and get ready to head to that world," said T.K.

Ken and Davis looked at each other, it seem that they somehow knew what their role was in this little play that they were acting. They accepted it with no reservations or regrets about what was to come down the line. 

"Let's go and save that world," said Davis.

"Okay, save some of that for me," said Ken.

With that Ken, Davis, and T.K. walked out of the room, knowing what was about to happen to them. While they were doing that Izzy took one last look at them, having no know idea where they were going to, all he knew was that they were going to have a date with destiny. Which was something that he knew that he couldn't mess with no matter what he felt about it. 

"Good luck, my friends," he said.

Kari undercover and away from the view Roger, she saw the thing that he called Big O come out of the ground, destroying most of the street that she was on. She was safe from falling into that pit because of the distance that she got before they thing had appeared. Seeing that she knew that her guess that Roger had the ably to change forms when danger showed its head was wrong, that this thing was a separated thing, but it look like he had some control over it. Even if that was the fifth time that she had seen it, she was still impress by the shear size of that thing and how it damage things like they were like toys in a giant playpen. Even with all that power that the thing had it look like that it was holding back for something. Waiting for the right moment to attack with all of its fury and she turned her attention to the thing that he had called "Big Duo", with that she knew where all of its fury was going to go to, it was that red Megadeus. 

She wish that one didn't notice her, because she saw the face of that one, and she didn't like the two tone color that it had that was black and white, plus the crest that was on top of it as well. Even with the differences that were in the face and the structure that it had, it did have features that were same as the other one, she guess that they were off the same class, but served different purposes. Purposes that she didn't know or care to know, all she knew was that these two things were going to fight each other and the only thing that was for certain was that there was going to be some serious damage to the city. 

"I don't know what is going to happen right now, Kari, but I think we should get out here," said Gatomon. 

The logical side of her told her that she should agree with her Digimon, Gatomon that they should get out of here and lets these two titans fight it out with each other with their present. It would be safer for them that way and she was leading toward that side her, which was the easy way out of this. Because of that she was about to do what Gatomon told her to do, but then another voice inside of her spoke to her, the mysterious side of her being spoke to her that they should stay there. She wanted to know why they should stay there, but that side didn't give her the reasons why it did what it did, all she knew was that she had to listen to what it was saying to her.

"I don't think so, I got the feeling that we should stay here," said Kari. 

"What?" Asked a socked Gatomon that looked up at the two Megadeuses that were now locked in combat. The one that had started to the fight between these two was Big Duo that did it by firing missiles at the black one.

"Do you know what you are asking?" Asked Gatomon again, that couldn't believe what she was hearing from her human friend. She was willing to risk her life just on a feeling and that was another thing that she had learned about her. Her discovery about Kari was still continuing even after their trips in the Digital World. 

"Yes, I do know, but I also know where this is coming from and I know that I have to listen to it," answered Kari and then she looked up at the battling Megadeuses. She knew that all of them were here for a reason, a reason that she didn't know yet. 

Roger made Big O block the missile attack that Schwarzwald had made Big Duo fire at him, unaware that he was protecting Kari as well. The missiles and their explosions did little to no damage to the armor that was on Big O, after that Roger went after Schwarzwald. 

He knew that he had fought and won against him before, he was bound and determines to do it again. He was going to teach him a lesson that he wasn't the type of person that one should mess around with, he thought that lesson to Beck and he would do it to him as well. He started the lesson with the control that fired the twin sets of chains at Big Duo and they connected with the Megadeus, but not in the nature that Roger wanted. 

They had landed on one of the arms of the Megadeus, not the best type of target that one could achieve. He wanted to hit the chest and might piece through the thick of armor, giving him a hook and lever system that he could play with. Even with that mistake that Roger made, he wasted no time it jumping action, he started to pull at it, using Big O's huge weight as an anchor to the hook and lever system that he had made. He was making some headway as Big Duo started to come into his direction and the street that was their battle arena was paying the price, it was being torn up as Big Duo was being drag against it will toward Big O. 

Schwarzwald say what was happening and stop it, the best way that he could, he fired his Megadeus's eye beam attack at the chains. It snapped the chains like they were twigs and because of the way that Roger had set up the chain attack, Big O fell back because of the quick change of weight that had happen in a matter of seconds. Somehow Roger under sure will kept the Megadeus from falling down on the ground of the city. Roger had learn his lessons whenever he did this and it was that experience that he had gain from two pervious battles that he had when he had this attack stop like this. 

The small victory that Roger had escape from the jaws of defeat was short live, because Big Duo under the command of Schwarzwald went after Roger at full speed. Roger braced himself from the up and coming attack that was coming at him. In a matter of seconds the two Megadeuses were locked into hand to hand combat, each one trying to over come each other. While this was going on, Kari was watching it as well, and seeing that she flashback to the event that had changed her life forever, that happen when she lived in Heighten View Terrence. Where she saw her first Digimon and her first Digimon battle that was between a different Greymon and another Digimon that was Parrotmon, that was their first evil Digimon that she meet, it wouldn't be the last one either. 

As she watched the two Megadeues fight each other, more and more she was brought back to that moment of her life almost eight years ago. She was so in trace of the equal style of fight that she saw the two Digimon there as well. In her mind the spot that had Big O was replace by the Greymon and the spot that had Big Duo was replace by Parrotmon. She knew if this was playing out just want happen to her eight years ago, Greymon would be through by Parrotmon, and Greymon would land right in forth of her. 

That what did happen, Big Duo had somehow made Big O fall down the ground, and he was walking toward him, the same way that Parrotmon did. Seeing that and knowing that she was Tai in this fight, for he was the one that had woke up Greymon from the attack. It was her time to somehow make the black Megadeus get up from the spot that it was in, so that it could take on the attacking one. That what she did, she ran out of the safely of the cover and Gatomon fellow her, because of two reason, one it was her job as her protector and two she didn't want to watch her get hurt. 

She ran across the street, right in forth of Big Duo that followed her every move, watching her like a hawk that hat spotted it prey and was waiting for the right time to attack it. Schwarzwald was curious at this turn of events that had just happen, he had stop his advance toward Big O so that he could take a look at what was going on. Lucky for Roger that she had did this, because during the time of the fight, when Big Duo had knock Big O down on the ground, he got injury in the fight. The injury was so bad, that it had made Roger pass out because of the pain and in a matter of seconds Roger was brought back to reality. 

With that he saw what was going on all around him, he first notice that he had broken his arm that he thought that he got during the fight with Big Duo. He didn't need to have latent memories to know that his arm was broken, because it felt a part of his bone sticking out. Big Duo was coming toward him, and the real socking thing was that Kari was out in the open heading toward him. Seeing her and his eyes moved away from her and to what Schwarzwald was doing, he had a funny feeling that he was watching her, waiting for the right time to pick up her just like that. He knew that Schwarzwald would do that, it would be only a matter of time, and that was time that he didn't have. 

"I won't let you hurt that girl!" Vowed Roger.

With that, he found an inner strength that he thought that he never had, he fought through the pain of the injury and brought Big O back on its feet, ready to defend that girl as it she was a citizen of this city, even if she wasn't. She was a person that was in danger and she was an innocent and there were the two things that made her the right person to go under his protection. 

Kari saw what her present did, she didn't need to speak a signal word to the thing, and it was just her being there that had snapped the thing out of the state that it was in. She was happy that this had happen to the Megadeus, but she didn't know that Roger was injured and he was fighting through pain to make Big O come back onto the battle arena. While she was happy that she had brought that thing back, Schwarzwald on the other hand didn't like it one bit, he thought that he somehow manages to defeat him and would destroy him at his ledger. This girl just her being there had stop him from seeking that prize that he wanted so much and he wanted to know why. Why this girl that looks as fragile as a porcelain doll could cause some much aggravation for him and be so important to Roger. 

"I don't know who you are, but you are going to paid for that," said Schwarzwald.

Seconds after that, Kari and Gatomon saw that the red Megadeus that was known as Big Duo was again on the move. It didn't take look for Gatomon to put two and two together to figure out that she was the target of that thing. Seeing that Gatomon knew that she had to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman and not Nefertimon, but she didn't know about the Control Spire that was at the beach that was going to prevent that from happening. 

Kari's Crest of Light started to glow, the first step of Gatomon going to Angewoman and she could feel the power that was coming from that Crest. 

"Gatomon Digivole to…" started Gatomon and after that she expected to be transformed into Angewoman, but she didn't feel the process that made her Angewoman. In fact that Digivole process had stopped and she was had stay Gatomon. 

"Gatomon want happen?" Asked Kari. 

"I don't know," started Gatomon. The sound of Big Duo walking to them got closer. "You better Armor Digivole me or you going to be toast."

Kari nodded her head at that. ""Digiarmor energize!"

With that Gatomon could feel the power that came from the Armor Digivoling Process, that was the most ancient form of Digivoling that a Digimon could go through. She knew that process would go through no matter what, with one exception and that was if she didn't have enough energy to complete the process. She knew for a fact that she did eat before they went here.

"Gatomon Armor Digivole…" started Gatomon.

"Nefertimon, the Angel of Light," ended Nefertimon. Like before, Nefertimon cane out of a pink light that was in the shape of her body, and doing that it showed that Nefertimon was an Egyptian-looking cat-like beast that had some armor on her body. After that Nefertimon flew in the direction of Kari and picked up from the street right before Big Duo went after her. 

Both Roger and Schwarzwald didn't know what to said at what they had just saw happen. This Gatomon had somehow manage to change it form to, much bigger form that had called itself Nefertimon, the Angel of Light. While Nefertimon was different from Gatomon, Roger could see some traits that were Gatomon's were still in Nefertimon. One of them was the tail that had blue and white strips on it and the two gloves that were on the two front hands of her when she was Gatomon were also there as well. There were on the front two legs of Nefertimon and that was also the place were she had some of her armor as well, that was white that had some type of symbol engrave on it as well. A symbol that Roger had no clues what it stood for. 

He also wonder what about the title that she had as well "Angel Of Light", Nefertimon didn't look like any type of Angel that he had seen before and he wanted to know what was the deal with it. What he did know was that this Nefertimon, the Angel of Light, was a good one because it had just save Kari from Big Duo and that was good enough for him to think that she was a good guy. Schwarzwald on the other hand did save Roger's puzzlement at what this creature had just did and he looked at all of the features that she had, but he didn't wonder about the title that it had given to itself. It didn't matter to him; it was just another thing that he had to take out so that he could get to Roger. 

"I don't care what you call yourself you are just wasting your time," he said and got Big Duo to fire some of its missiles at Nefertimon. 

"Cat's Eye Beam!" Yelled Nefertimon and seconds after that two pink energy beams shot out of the snake that was in the center of her head. Both energy beams hit the body of Big Duo and cause little damage to the thick body armor that was on Big Duo, but it caused him to go back a little. Seeing that Nefertimon was ready to make another pass at Big Duo and hit him again with another one her attacks. 

"Cat's Paw!" She yelled again. This time her attack was a series of tiny missiles that came from the armor that was around her legs. Even if the missiles were small and that themselves didn't have a lot of power behind them, Nefertimon was attacking through shear number of them. Roger saw the battle tactics that she was using against Big Duo and he could see that Nefertimon was holding her own against him, despite the size difference that was between the two of them. 

Even with that, he knew that time would wear Nefertimon down because she was a living being and every living being that he had seen needed fuel to fire them, no matter how powerful them were. It was bound to happen to her. As he watched the Winged Armor beast fly circles around Big Duo and hit him with her Cat's Eye Beam and Cat's Paw attacks, he wonder if she had another attack, because Big Duo was learning from the different attack patterns that she was using. He was right; she did have another attack, which was called Rosetta Stone. She couldn't pull the attack off because Kari was on her back and she wanted to leave Kari without some type of protection. 

"They can't kept this up for long," said Roger. "They are going to need help or that Nefertimon has to change into another form that is more powerful than this form."

"We can't kept this up for long," said Kari.

"I know," said Nefertimon as she avoids Big Duo's own version of her Cat's Eye Beam attack. She in turns fires her Cat's Eye Beam Attack back at Big Duo and like before it did little damage to the Megadeus. 

"The only way that we can do some damage to that thing is that you have to go to your Mega Form of Maga Dramon," said Kari.

"I know, but there is something blocking me from even reaching my normal Ultimate Level," said Nefertimon. 

Hearing that, Kari knew what was blocking the Digivole Process, it was the Control Spiral that she saw out on the beach, even if it was one, one was enough to stop the process. 

"We have to go the beach and take that thing out," said Kari.

"All right," said Nefertimon and with that she started to go up as far as she could so that she could have enough room to go pass Big Duo. They were making good headway and the two of them could see their target, it was the Black Control Spiral that was stand all by itself, almost like it was mocking them, daring them to destroy it. That what they were determine to do and that what they plan to do. 

Nefertimon was about to do her Cat's Eye Beam attack to destroyed it and right before she could do that, they were attack from behind by Big Duo that had fired one of its missiles at the two of them. Nefertimon yelled out in pain as the blast from the attack and started to fall down the ground. 

"I am losing it," she said.

Kari knew what she was talking about, she was starting to revert back to her base form and the sing of that happening was the form of Nefertimon was in pink color and was starting to get smaller. Then it happens, Nefertimon had reverted back to Gatomon and since Gatomon couldn't fly like Nefertimon could, Kari was falling with Gatomon down the street. 

Roger saw that, while he didn't understand what was going on, he knew one thing that if something didn't catch her from falling she would get kill because of the fall. So Roger moved Big O, despite the pain that was in his arm, so that he could catch her through the used of one of the huge metal hands of the Megadeus and that what he did. He caught Kari and Gatomon from the fall. 

Kari and Gatomon look at the face of their savior and could see that its face didn't change a signal bit. Unlike before, when Kari was stuck down in the fear when she looked at the face of that thing, she now didn't have fear with it. She was happy that it was around them and that the people here in this city were very lucky to have this thing defending them from dangers the same way that her Digimon did. Roger looked at the state that Kari and Gatomon were in, he could see that she was happy that he had save her from the fall, that she wasn't afraid of Big O. That was his goal with her, which she shouldn't be afraid of that thing, for she was a good person that fought against evil and because of that she had nothing to fear of the Megadeus. 

Roger could feel the pain in his arm, and it was getting pass the point where he couldn't bare it anymore. He had the present of mind to let Kari and Gatomon down to street level. As soon as the two of them were let down they started to run out of the line of fire, because they saw that Big Duo was still there, despite all of the attacks that Gatomon did when she was Nefertimon. Seeing that she knew that the term Megadeus was well deserved for these things and again she wanted to help the other one. 

__

I just can't run away from the battle and let this other one beat the other one. It not right, who knows what this Red one will do to this city unchecked thought Kari. _There has to be something that I have to do to help the Black one, but what can I do, I tried and look what it did to me_. _I am almost got killed, because I wanted to help. What would my brother say at this?_

The she heard the voice of Tai in her head. _Never give up, no matter how hopeless it seems it is better to try and fail and to never try at all. If you give it all, it not a failure. _

With that Kari knew that she shouldn't give up and with that her Crest of Light stated to glow, not in the regular pink light, but in a brilliant white light. Gatomon saw that and she somehow knew what was going on.

On the beach Ness was looking like the rest of his workers at the fight that was going on. He saw all of the action and like many of the citizens of this city, he wanted Big O to win.

"Look," one of the other workers said.

He turned around and he saw two flying creatures up in the air. One of them was a giant green flying bug and other one was a golden flying horse. Each one of them had a human person on them and both of them were heading right to the black tower that he had built. Ness watch helpless as the two creatures attacks the thing. 

The first one out of the duo of creatures was the giant green flying bug; it had brought out a pink spear-like object that was attached to its arm. It rammed the thing at full speed and destroyed the top portion of the tower and then came the second wave of their attack. It came in the form of the golden flying horse, it fired a green beam from its head and that was the final stance that the tower had, for that was the attack that had destroyed the tower in a matter of seconds. 

Then he saw the two flying creatures move away from that spot and two where the two battling Megadeuses were.

Gatomon saw what was going on with Kari's Crest, the most powerful Crest of all of the Digi World, but it was also the most mysterious one out of the group as well. She could feel the energy that was coming from it and with that she knew that it was time to Digivole to her normal line. She thought that she would go straight to the Ultimate Level of Angewoman, but she was wrong, because the energy that was from that thing was a lot more powerful than she thought it would be. 

"Gatomon Digivole to…" she started.

"Angewoman," ended the woman angel Digimon. 

Angewomon didn't have time to show herself to this world because the power of the crest wasn't done yet, for it had made Kari's Digi Vice glow in the same why that her brother Tai's and Matt's did when Angemon and Angewoman shot them with their arrows. That give them that power to allow their Digimon to go straight their Mega Forms and seeing that Kari knew what was about to happen, Angewoman was go to her Mega Form of Maga Dramon. It happens to her almost as fast as she thought it would.

Kari and Angewomon won't the others that were affected by this show of light. Roger and Schwarzwald were also affected by this display, each one of them were affected by differently. For Roger he did try to shield his eyes from the light, but then he felt something, he felt the power of the light inside of him and then he noticed that the injury that was on his arm was staring to heal. In a matter of seconds the arm was completely heal and he could move it without any type of pain while he move it around. Plus he felt a reawakening, like he was reborn again as it he had hope once again. For Schwarzwald it was completely different from him, the light that came from Kari blinded him. Because of that he didn't see Angewoman go to her Mega form of Maga Dramon and he didn't see that Big O under the control of Roger that had been reborn in a different state of mine. 

As the light dimmed down, Schwarzwald could see once again and he didn't like what he saw, he saw Big O standing firm, he notice that there was something different about the Megadeus. Right next to him he saw a white snake-like with wings that were of the same color, creature moving around Big O as well. Behind each of them was a pink light as well, not as powerful as the light that he first saw, but still was an impressive sight to see. 

Kari was also impressive by the sight of this, even if she had seen Maga Dramon before, there was something different about this time, and then it hit her like a shot. She had seen this before, not the time when Angemon her own Digimon, Angewomon went to their Mega Forms of Seraphymon and Maga Dragon so that they could reach the Golden Digi Eggs. That allowed Veemon and Terriermon to Golden Armor Digivole to Magnamon and Rapidmon that allowed them to save Willis's Digimon, Kerpymon from the virus that had infected him. She had seen it before when she was she was younger when she had that fever while she was in the desert of the Digi world, she had a dream that was the same as this one. While Seraphymon had similar features as the black Megadeus did the two of them won't the same and this prove it. 

Schwarzwald didn't know what to do at the sight of this, it was the first time since he had changed his name to Schwarzwald that he had felt fear. This fear came from the fact that he didn't know what this other huge animal could do to him, but this other creature look like a Titan and he had funny feelings that it also had the same amount of power as the other Titans did. With that he saw that this white snake thing had turned in his direction and it look like that it was ready itself for an attack.

To make matters worst for Schwarzwald; the creatures that had destroyed the black tower on the beach had came to offer their services as well. Kari recognized them as T.K., Ken, and Davis. She saw that Ken and Davis were on the back of Paildramon, T.K., was on the back of Pegasusmon. 

T.K. took Pegasusmon to pick up Kari and he did what he told him to do, while Paildramon was watching them, looking to see if Big Duo would make any type of move that he didn't like. To prove this he had put his hands on either one of his guns, and he wouldn't waste a signal moment to fire them at Big Duo. 

T.K explain everything to Kari and that him, Davis, and Ken were the ones that destroyed the Control Spire that was located at the beach. That they didn't know about it, and because of that Davis's Digivole ExVeemon went back to his Rookie form of Veemon, since Davis didn't have the time to Armor Digivole him to either of his two forms it was up to the two of them to take the thing out. That right after that, that was the time when they saw huge light display that was coming over here, so they all went all over there, it was also that light that made Veemon Digivole to ExVeemon and finally DNA Digivole with Stingmon into Paildramon. That he didn't have the worry about his Digimon going back to Rookie form because he already Armor Digivole him, knowing that Armor Digivoling could happen in almost any place or time, expect when the Digimon was to weak. He also explain why they knew that the Black Megadeus was the good one, because they were told by Gennai that they would know who to pick out of the group, and that they were clued who was the good one because of Maga Dramon being next to it. 

Kari nodded her head at that. "Well if that didn't happen, I would have told you that this guy is a good guy because he save my life."

"There is no time to talk," said Pegasusmon. 

"Right," said T.K.

Back on Big O Roger saw that more creatures had came into the battle field and he saw that one of them was different from the ones that he had seen. While another one was the same as one that he did see, they also had some kids that were around the same age that Kari was and she also seem to know who these kids were. He saw that they were all dress differently from Kari. One of them was dress in a blue jacket that had flame marks on it, that one was Davis. One of them were dress in simple outfit, that was Ken and a third out of this group was dress in a blue and yellow shirt that came complete with a faded hat and pair of shorts as well, that one was T.K. 

After that he took a look at the creatures that they were on, the first one that his eyes seem to be drawn to was the one that had pick up Kari. He saw that it was also armor like the flying one that Kari had, the thing that got his attention was the color of the thing, it was golden and like Nefertimon had a symbol on the armor as well. Like before he had no clue what that symbol meant. The other one that had two kids on the back look is like some kind of cross between to different types of animals. He also saw that it was holding two things in its hands that look like they were guns and they were pointed right at Big Duo, he could also see that he wanted afraid to used them as well. 

"I don't know who you are, but your efforts are welcome," said Roger. 

Outside the weird fighting team that compile of a Megadeus and three Digimon, who each were at a different level. While they came from different worlds, they all share one goal and that was to fight against darkest and all of its forms. That what they were doing right now. 

TBC…

Notes:

This chapter was to be the last, but I decided not to, the title "We Have Comes to Terms" is more geared to the people realizing their destiny in this world. 

So what do you guys think? 


	6. Strange Allies and Bizare Explations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters ****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own that either shows. I am not making any money on this story either.

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis.

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season, and I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus? 

The Digidestined and their Digimon and Roger team up with each other to fight Big Duo, in an epic fight, plus the Digidestined explain everything about them. 

****

Timeline: Digimon takes place one mouth after the Final episode of _A Million Points of Light_ and for Big O is takes place right after _R-D_. Yeah, Roger beat the three Megadeues that came out of the water toward the end of the episode.

Keepers of the Light

Chapter 6- Strange Allies and Bizarre Explanations

Major Dan Dastun was on the outside of one of the armor tanks that was speeding toward was the fighting was taking place, he was giving orders to some of the other officers and listening to others as well to see what their status was before they headed into this. He knew like the rest of the people that were under him that he had no power to stop these things from fighting, but he still had a job to do. That job was to maintain order in chaos no matter how hard it was for him and to make sure that there wasn't anybody still around that area that somehow manage to get in that area. Even if he knew that most people with half of a brain wouldn't stay around long when the Megadeus came a calling, but there were still some stupid people out there that would stay around to view the battle first hand. That was something that he never understood about people, why would they put themselves in harm's way so that they could get a thrill or have the boasting rights that they personal there when it defeated the latest threat to the city. That's was the reason why he was here, it was his job, and if he had choice he would be back at his office doing some paperwork instead of being here with that thing smashing an entire city block. Most of the time it was warming up for the fight and when that happen most of the damage happen to the city. 

While most of the normal people here love when it destroyed something like that, he didn't like it. For the normal people didn't have to pick up the mess after the Megadeus had gone underground after the fight, and that was his job. Did he get any of the fame that the Megadeus did, no, he work without any media attention like it did. 

"Okay we do this by the book," said Dastun. "No heroics, if you see anybody that is out there, you tell me about it and I will try to send you backup. I repeat nobody go in there alone. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes, Sir," they all said to him.

"Sir, look at that," one of his other officers said and he pointed in the direction of the Megadeus.

Dastun look at the direction of where one of his young officers had pointed to, that when he noticed the same thing that other officer was looking at. He saw that the Red Megadeus was there, but there were other things around the Black Megadeus as well and he also saw that each one of them was different from the other. Even at the distance that he was at he could make out some difference that each one out of the trio of creatures had. One of them, the one that was next to the Black Megadeus was a huge winged snake-like creature that had its head directed toward the Red Megadeus. Second one out of the trio was a lot smaller than the winged snake-like creature was mainly blue and it was holding what to him look like two guns; they were also aimed at the Red Megadeus as well. To him this one look like it was a combination of two other creatures. The third one was the only one that had a clear shape that he could recognized as an animal that he had once seen before, a horse, but this one was golden and it had wings. This was the socker for Dastun, for this one had two young kids on the back and he couldn't believe that Roger would allow them to stay in the fight when fighting that other thing. He figured that Roger had his reasons to allow them to stay and he would never find out what those reasons where. 

He turned back to the Red Megadeus and that when he saw it, he somehow notices that it was backing away a little. That was something that came to a sock to him, he had never known a Megadeus to back away from anything. That told him something, that these other creatures were more than what they seem to, that they had some type of power, a power that even made a Megadeus be afraid of. If that was so, than why wasn't it affecting Roger's Megadeus the same way that it was affecting the other one. That was a question that he wanted to have answered, but like so many things in this city, it would be one that would have no answer and if it did, it would be an answer that he wouldn't like to hear. 

"What are they? What are those kids doing there anyway?" Asked the same officer.

"I don't know, but they look like to be on the side of that Black Megadeus," said Dastun. _What are they, and why are they doing here? I have never seen anything that is remotely like them before._

"Do you know what they are?" He asked again.

"No, why do you ask me questions that I can't answer," he answered. _You aren't the only one that would like to know what they are, but there is one thing that I can tell is that they are one our side_ he added to himself. 

T.K. and Kari could sense of electricity that was in the air right now. That went for the same for the other fighters as well, they all knew that this fight was going to be for the ages and something that this place has never seen before. 

"What should me do?" Asked T.K.

"I think we should be the first ones to draw blood," said Davis, the self-proclaim leader of the new Digidestined group, they had all had Tai to thank for that, because he was the one that had declare that he was the leader of the group. 

"I have to agree with that," said Pegasusmon. "We have to no clue what that thing is _truly_ capable of, and because of that we can't allow that thing to show it to us."

Hearing that from the mouth of Pegasusmon, that had the same personally of Angemon, the lack back Angel-type Digimon that didn't like to rush into battle without thinking about it first, made T.K. stop to think about it. Maybe Davis was right, maybe they should go head first into battle, and it might be that type of tactics that might surprise that thing so much that they be able to take that thing out.

"All right, let's do it, but we must have a plan, we can't do this just haphazardly," said T.K.

"I think we should build things up, with Pegasusmon first attacking, then Paildramon, after that we will have Maga Dramon attack, and finally let this thing behind us attack it," said Davis.

"That thing dose have a name, it is a called a _Megadeus_," said Kari. 

"Okay," said Davis. 

"I just hope that thing can hear us and understand what we are about to do," said Ken.

Kari looked behind her and took a look at the face of the thing, she did a little smile at the sight of that. For she knew that it did understand every signal word that they were speaking and that it would do what they were planing. Unseen by Kari, Roger had also looked at their eyes, of the woman-child that had save his life and reborn him in a different state of mind. He understood what they were talking about and knew what they were planing as well. 

"You are right, I do know what you are talking about and yes I will help you, defeated Big Duo," said Roger. 

"All right, here we go!" Yelled T.K.

With that Pegasusmon galloped into action. 

"Hold on," he said. "Wind Maine!" Yelled Pegasusmon and seconds after that one of the three attacks that he had was fired, it was a rapid fire style attack that was full with rectangle pieces of energy that came from the head of Pegasusmon. The attack did little damage to the armor of Big Duo, but the sock of an attack with so much power that came from such a little creature had caught Schwarzwald off guard. Before he could recover and take out that Armor-Level Digimon, the Digimon was gone replace by a much more powerful one, and that was Paildramon. 

Paildramon didn't waste any time in attacking Big Duo. He did that through his main attack, his gun attack that he called Desperado Blaster. 

"Desperado Blaster!" He yelled. After that his machine-like gun attack fire up and then it spit out the rapid-fire attack at Big Duo. Unlike Pegasusmon's Wind Maine attack, it did some damage to Big Duo's armor, it chip away some of it and it made Big Duo go back further. 

Paildramon was tempted to use his Striking Strike attack at him, but he stuck to the plan and let Maga Dramon have a whack at him with her attacks. Since she was a Mega-Level Digimon, her attack would be a lot more powerful that his. So he moved out of the way and let the Holy Dragon Digimon to her stuff with him. 

Maga Dramon moved into position, even if she was a beautiful Digimon, that beauty was hiding the fact that she was super strong and she could fracture any evil down with any of two attacks that she was capable of. 

"Holy Flame!" She yelled out. Second after that a huge spiral-shape yellow beam of energy shot out of the mouth of the Holy Dragon-type Digimon. 

Her attack hit Big Duo and Schwarzwald this time did prepare for the attack, but he didn't prepare for the strength of the attack. For the attack did hit the arms of Big Duo, but even with that it didn't stop the power of the attack, for he was forced go back at the force of the onslaught that he was getting from this winged creature. Like Paildramon's Desperado Blaster attack did damage to the armor of Big Duo and unlike his attack, her attack did more damage. 

Schwarzwald couldn't believe what was going on with him, he was getting beat by living creatures, and there were creatures that were being controlled, in part or in whole, by kids. That was something that drove him nuts and it was something that he couldn't allow to happen anymore. To do this, he fired Big Duo's eye beam attack at the flying creature that look like it was a snake-like creature.

The twin energy beam attack hit Maga Dramon square in the chest area of the monster and with that she fell down the ground. Seconds after that she went back to Gatomon and she look like that Big Duo did more damage to her, then to make her Devolved back to her Champion-Level Form, she had her eyes closed. 

Kari knew that seeing that she was hurt a lot more than it looks like. 

"Gatomon!" Cried Kari. 

Gatomon looked up and could see that the Megadeus that was known as Big Duo was coming right toward her. She saw that it was about to stomp on her and right before it could, it was stop by the black one, again these two titans were lock in hand-to-hand fighting. Seeing that Paildramon flew with the speed of an insect that he gain through the Stingmon part of him and he picked up Gatomon like an Eagle would picked up a fish from the water, then he put Gatomon in the waiting arms of Kari. Right at the same time that Big O gave his version of a round hammer-style of punch to Big Duo and with that Big Duo was slightly tilted in the direction of where Big O had punched him. 

"We can help him," said Pegasusmon. 

"Yes we can," said Paildramon. 

"Equus Beam!" Yelled Pegasusmon and after that a green beam formed from the head of the Armor horse, then it was shot off in the direction of Big Duo.

"Desperado Blaster!" Yelled Paildramon. After a two-second-recharge time his energy attack was shot off from the two guns that were either side of his body that he held with either of two arms, that was also in the direction of Big Duo. 

The two Digimon attacks hit Big Duo on the same side that Big O had punch him and with that Big Duo fell down on the ground right into one of the buildings that was around them. The Megadeus smash the building into nothing but debris as it fell into the thing. In a matter of seconds all of the fighters moved toward Big Duo. 

"Give it up!" Yelled Davis. "Admit it, you have been defeated!"

Dastun saw what just happen and his blood pressure went up at what he had seen. He saw that all of them had made the Red Megadeus fall down and it had landed right into one of the buildings. 

"What are those things doing?" He asked. 

__

This is not my day he thought to himself at what he just saw. 

Schwarzwald could see that he was down, but he was way from out. "I maybe down, but I am far from out."

With that he push a couple of buttons that he knew that would make Big Duo go into its flight mode. Outside that what was going on and seeing that the Digidestined didn't know what was going on, but Roger did know. It was the fact that had made him more determine to stop him from getting up in the air. He had no clue that one of the Digimon that was around him had the power to match wits with Big Duo and that was Paildramon, who could Mega Digivole to Imperialdramon, a if necessary he could Mode Change into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, his strongest from. Right now he was in his Ultimate Form of Paildramon.

Roger was about to give Big Duo another one of his power punches, but he missed Big Duo who went into flight mode and it was circling around them, like a hawk hunting a mouse in an open field. 

"That thing can fly?!" Asked a socked Ken. 

"It looks like that," said Paildramon. "It looks like that this is going to be a longer fight that I thought and because of that I will have to drop you guys off."

"Okay," said Ken.

"Right," said Davis.

With that Paildramon flew away from the fighting, leaving Kari and T.K. on the back of Pegasusmon to hold down the fort, but not alone for Roger had quickly recovered by the miss attack. He had moved Big O in forth of the three of them and Big Duo ready to take the assault that Big Duo was about to unleash on them. 

"T.K., I think we should get out of here, for this battle has just went on to another level, and that is a level that I think is above our heads," said Kari. 

"Yes, but Patamon has the ably to go Mega," said T.K.

Kari knew what they were talking about and she reminder what Seraphymon, look like, he was a huge armor angel with a series of golden wings, and it also looks like these Megadeuses. She knew that these people had enough time dealing with these things day in and day out, she wouldn't know how they would react to Seraphymon when he made his appearance. 

"T.K., I don't think these people are ready to see Seraphymon," said Kari. 

"Plus, I don't have the energy to go to Seraphymon either," said Pegasusmon. 

T.K. nodded his head at that and with that Pegasusmon was off with the keepers of Crests of Light and Hope. Pegasusmon looked for a good place to rest and watch the battle take place, then he saw it, it was the same place where Paildramon was coming from. Seeing that Pegasusmon knew that it was safe for him and his passers, he set down there. He allowed T.K. and Kari with Gatomon still in her arms, to disembark him.

As soon as they did, Ken, Davis, and another person that were dress in some type of uniform greeted them. 

"Are you guys all right?" Asked Davis.

"We are fine, Davis. Who is the guy that is behind you?" Asked T.K.

"I am Major Dan Dastun, of the Paradigm City and I would ask you the same questions," said Dastun. 

"I am Daisuke Motomiya, but most people called me Davis," said Davis.

"I am Kari Kamiya," said Kari.

"I am Takeru Takaishi, but most people called me T.K.," said T.K.

"I am see why," said Dastun. 

"I am Ken Ichijouji," said Ken. 

"Now that I know who are you, what was that thing, that huge flying creature that had drop you off and heading back into the battle. What is that golden horse that brought you here as well, are they same thing or are they different?" Asked Dastun. 

"That was Paildramon, he is a Digital Monster, or Digimon for short…" started Ken.

"…And the golden horse is Pegasusmon, he is also a Digimon, but he is at a different level than Paildramon," said T.K. 

Dastun was about to ask about what made them different from each other, but it look like that it was going to be long and he didn't have the time to hear everything that could explain what was going on. That still didn't mean he wanted to know what was still going on around here, but at least he got some information about these creatures, he knew what they were, they were Digimon, or Digital Monsters. He also noticed that they came in all different shapes and colors, they also had different styles of attacks as well. He still wanted to know why where these kids so important to them, for they seem to run on their accounts without their help. 

"I would like to know more, but I don't have the time, I have to get your kids out of here," said Dastun. 

"We can't leave, but T.K. and Kari can leave," said Ken.

"What? You are just in danger as they are," said Dastun.

"We are require to around whenever our Digimon is fighting, because we are needed to make them go the next level of their evolution," answered Davis. 

Dastun was about to said something at that, then he saw that the one that they called Paildramon had just got hit hard, by one of the missiles that was fired by the Red Megadeus. Dastun was about to find out why this kids where important to the Digimon and the reason why they were needed to be here. 

"Paildramon! Digivole!" Yelled Davis. 

That what happen to Paildramon, he Digivole the next level through the power of both Ken and Davis, plus through the power of the Eastern Guardian, Azulongmon's Digi Core.

Paildramon got out of the debris that came from him being slammed into a building, almost like he heard the cried of Davis. Seconds after that he felt the power that these two had when they combine their efforts. With that he knew that was staring his Digivole Process that would take him in the next level, his Mega Level and bring out Imperialdramon, the ancient Digi Dragon of Justice

"Paildramon Mega Digivole to…" started Paildramon. 

"Imperialdramon," ended Imperialdramon with Stingmon's voice the more significant voice out of the duo of voices that made up Imperialdramon's voice. 

Out of the blue light came a huge dragon creature that came complete with a pair of huge red wings. That wasn't thing that both Roger and Schwarzwald notice about that thing when it came out of the blue light, it was the huge cannon that was in located in the back of the dragon, that was just above the head of the dragon. After that they started to notice all of the little details that had made up that creature. They all saw that he had a series of different types of colors all over his body, but the color that had cover his the most was black, and he had a long neck as well. The head of this dragon was cover what looks like a helmet that was white in color. The two of them continue to looked down at the final feature of him, that was his claw they saw that were yellow in color and they look like that they were razor shape as well. The two of them had no clue that he did used them before, when he was throwing all of the other Digimon back to the Digi World, like they were toys. 

"It changed, just like the others did," said Roger, but he had no clue that he was looking at one of the strongest Mega-Level Digimon that the Digi World have ever known. 

The sock effect wore off for Schwarzwald for he fired again at the new fighter. Imperialdramon saw what was happening, turn in the direction of the attack and Imperialdramon wanted to show off the power that he had inside of that body. 

"Positron Laser!" He yelled. Seconds after that the cannon that was on the back of him, charged up and fire. Out of the cannon came a huge blue beam of energy that destroyed the attack from Big Duo, but it didn't stop there because it also hit Big Duo. The hit was an essential, because it had hit one of the wings of Big Duo and it had sliced it off in a matter of seconds. With that Imperialdramon stop firing of that weapon, to let every take in the display of power that he just showed to everybody.

Everybody reacted to the power of that attack, but each one reacted differently. For Roger he amaze at the display of power that this creature that called itself Imperialdramon and the attack that it called Positron Laser. As soon as he saw it action it reminder him of Big O's Crome Buster Attack and it look like that it was just as powerful. It looked like that Imperialdramon was just warming up, that it still had more power inside of him.

"So that what that for," he commented at. _What else dose this Imperialdramon have_? Asked Roger to himself. 

For Schwarzwald, he was also amaze by the shear power that attack had and he couldn't believe that a thing like that could even pull off a move like that. It was almost impossible for a living thing to do something like that, unless that thing wasn't living and that it was another Megadeus-like thing. That this form was its true form, that the smaller form was just a way that it could save its energy for when it was needed. He couldn't think about what that thing was true was because it did some damage to his Megadeus, and the damage that it cause had to make him go back to the fighter mode of Big Duo. 

That same type thinking, that Schwarzwald had, was also reflected by Dastun that had to shield his eyes from the light that came from that attack. He had only seen this nature of an attack and that was from the Black Megadeus when it was trying to escape from the attack that came from the Red Megadeus. 

"Oh no, another Megadeus," said Dastun.

Both Ken and Davis turned their heads at the term that Dastun had just grave to Imperialdramon. The two of them knew that was the wrong term to describe him, even if Davis had no clue what that term meant he knew for sure that it didn't mean his Digimon. 

"You are right on the Mega part, but not on the Deus part," said Ken. That recognized the term that Dastun had erroneously title Imperialdramon with, it meant "Great God". Yes, Imperialdramon was great and powerful, heck his name meant "Royal Dragon", but he was no God, he was a living being, which was capable of being hurt in the course of a battle. 

"What? Did you just see that display of power, I have only seen that display once before and that came from that Black Megadeus," said Dastun. 

"If you let us explain more about Digimon, which was that Digimon have different types of levels, and that Imperialdramon is a Mega-Level Digimon, which is the final step of what a Digimon can reach. When they reach that level, they are almost God-like in their powers," said Davis. 

Dastun just stood there spellbound at what he just heard from the two of them. He got more information about these Digimon, that they had the ably to go to different levels in their lifetime. 

Back on the battlefield three Greats stood there looking at each other, waiting for the right time to attack. Imperialdramon was the center of all of the attention by each Megadeus pilot; each one of them wanted to know what he would do next. They didn't know if the wings that were on him were capable of flight and then they found out that he was capable of flight when he lifted himself up from the ground with the wings of his. Doing that it causes a rush of air. 

"It can fly," said Roger

Schwarzwald saw that and again he felt fear the same type of fear when he saw Mama Dramon for the first time. 

"You won over Mama Dramon through the use of a cheap shot, but I am different from her, I am the strongest of all of the Digimon Dragons and I will prove it you," said Imperialdramon. "Mega Crusher!" He yelled out. 

Seconds after that he fired out a ball of blue energy at Big Duo at a speed that neither Roger nor Schwarzwald had ever seen before. It was so fast that Schwarzwald couldn't react to block the attack. It hit him square in the chest and before the full effect of the attack was felt by Big Duo, Imperialdramon used his extreme speed to ram Big Duo. Big Duo fell into the water and seeing that everybody that saw the move that he just put on Big Duo, sweats a drop of sweat down the side of their heads. 

"How can this be?!" Cried Schwarzwald as he looks through the glass and he saw that Big O and Imperialdramon were coming in his direction. 

The mixture of Big O walking on the ground and the sound of Imperialdramon flying through the air echo the sound of his heartbeat. He couldn't understand why this was happening to him, he had surprise on his side like before and he thought that he would win over Roger because he had learn from the last time when he fought with him. He would of won if it wasn't for that woman-child that was around Big O that had blinded him with that pure white light of hers and it wasn't for those other creatures that were around Big O as well. One of those creatures had changed into a much more powerful form and proves to him that it well a match for Big Duo; it was that same creature that was coming right toward him. Like Big O and Big Duo, the face of that creature had an unchanging face; he couldn't tell what that thing was thinking. He didn't know was that Imperialdramon had the ably to changed his form once again, to a more powerful form, his fighter form that was three times as powerful as the current form, he could walk on two legs, and he still retained his ably to fly. 

"How can that be?" Asked Dastun. "If that thing isn't a Megadeus, now could of token that thing down like that?"

"I told you before, he is a Mega, and most Mega-Level Digimon are God-like in their powers, but they are not Gods, for they can be hurt in the course of a battle," said Ken. 

"What is he is going to do?" Asked Dastun.

"I am going to tell you, he is going to take that huge piece of junk metal down. Go for it Imperialdramon!" Yelled Davis. 

Imperialdramon heard Davis called to him and the ExVeemon part of him reacted to it, because of that he jumped on the body of the Megadeus, started to claw him to death with the huge yellow claws. Scratching the armor, but he couldn't get through the armor, it was like one of the big cats in the wild that couldn't get through the think shell of a turtle, but could still smell the meat that was inside of it. That how Imperialdramon felt when trying to get open up the thing and get at Schwarzwald and make him paid for what he did to a fellow Dragon-type Digimon, the same that he was. They might be different types of Dragons, she was a Holy-type Dragon Digimon and he was an Ancient-type Dragon Digimon, but still a Dragon Digimon. 

Roger could see what Imperialdramon was trying to do, but it look like that his claws were shape enough to break through the armor of Big Duo, that was his job. He knew all to well, but he didn't know how Imperialdramon would react to him taking over something that it wanted to do so much. He looked at him and could see that creature that was known by Imperialdramon was staring to slow down, getting sick and tried at not making any process on the armor of that thing. 

With one last big slash from the claws of the dragon, Imperialdramon stop attacking Big Duo and with that Big O under the skill of Roger took over the job of attacking Big Duo. Seeing that Imperialdramon took to the air and watched what the Megadeus was going to do to the thing that happens attack one of his fellow Dragon. Like before when these two titans clashed each other, Big O was the Megadeus that was on two feet and was about to used another one of his power punches to disable it. That what he did, he locked the pile driver that was in the back of the arm and with that he punched Big Duo right in the chest region of the Megadeus, destroying all of the delicate circuitry that made the Megadeus run. That wasn't the only other thing that happens when he had punch Big Duo. He had also cause a ripple effect from the water that jetted out in all sections and that included where Ken, Davis, T.K., Kari, and Dastun were located. When the water wave can at them, they all got wet. 

"Oh man! I just took a shower," said Davis. 

"What is that thing doing?" Asked Dastun. 

Seconds after that T.K. and Kari started to laugh at the guys who just got soaked by the huge tidal wave. They were dry because Pegasusmon had picked them up just before the tidal wave had reached their area. 

"I don't know, but I can tell you one thing you guy are all wet," said Kari. 

"This isn't funny," said Dastun. 

"It is to us, for we aren't the ones that are wet," said T.K. 

"This is serious guys, take a look at what Imperialdramon doing," said Ken.

They all looked at saw that Imperialdramon was gearing up for another attack and none of them knew what attack he was going to used against Big Duo. They won't the only other ones that didn't know, for Schwarzwald had no clue either and unlike Big O, which he knew what attacks it could do, he had no clue with this thing. He had seen it do two attacks, but he didn't know if it had others ones. It was the feeling of unknown that was scaring him, it seems to sense it, and because of that it was feeding off it as well.

"Giga Crusher!" It yelled and out of its mouth came a huge blue ball of energy in the direction of the head of Big Duo. On impact it destroyed half of the face and with that Schwarzwald got out of the Megadeus, before the two things could notice that he was out, he jumped into the water to escape from them. 

Schwarzwald was lucky for the water wasn't that deep, it was almost four feet, enough for him to walk the land and watch as the two enemies totally destroyed Big Duo. The flying creature through the used of his Laser Attack did most of the damage to the thing, slicing it in half. Neither Ken nor Davis understood the behavior that Imperialdramon was doing right now, it look like that he had totally flipped out on that thing, but what they didn't know what that Imperialdramon was the Emperor of all of the Dragons of the Digi World. Being the leader of a group meant that, he had to take care of the ones that were under him and take care of the ones that had hurt them. 

With the threat gone, the two fighters left the area in their own different ways, Imperialdramon flew to where Ken and Davis were at, while Big O went underground. It was the fact that Imperialdramon took to the air so fast that he didn't see that Roger was out of the Big O. He was taking a look at the size of the creature.

"Wow that thing is huge," said Roger. _And that thing is a living being as well_.

As Imperialdramon flew over the water, to the rest of the people, he had no clue that he was being watch by Alex Rosewater and Angel, inside of his huge glass castle that over looked almost everything in this city. Alex was a little upset for the fact that he still didn't get Big O out of the fight, like he did with Big Duo. That still didn't mean that he still didn't want to have that Megadeus, he still wanted it, but that mean that he had to change his tactics on getting that thing. There was another thing that had got attention of Alex, and that was the creature that was also involved in the fight as well. He didn't recognize it, but Angel did. 

__

I have seen things like that before thought Angel. 

The one creature that got his attention the most, was the huge flying creature that was in the shape of a dragon, which just fired that powerful beam-like weapon at Big Duo. He saw hold powerful it was, that was the one that he wanted to know more about, the others, the white one that was snake was, was second on his list, and the final one was the one that had the duo sets of guns on either side. He did want to know more about all of them, but he wanted to know more about the one that had sliced Big Duo in half with its energy beam without breaking a sweat. 

"What are these things?" He asked. 

With that he turned off the monitor and because of that he miss something very important about Imperialdramon. 

"Miss Lovejoy, I would like you to fine more about these things, especially the big dragon-like creature. I would like to know what makes that one so powerful," said Alex. 

Angel nodded her head at that and with she was off to do what Alex had told her to do. While she was under orders to do, she was going out there just because she wanted to know more about that thing as well. 

Imperialdramon came down on the ground with an earth-shaking landing and seconds after that the Digimon was engulf in a light. The light was in the shape of the Digimon and then it started to get smaller, until it reaches to forms. The light that was around them disappeared and it showed to smaller Digimon that each was totally different from each other. One of them was a blue baby dragon-like creature and another was a green color worm-like creature as well. 

Both Ken and Davis went for their own Digimon. 

"Wormmon," said Ken.

"Veemon," said Davis. 

Seeing that Pegasusmon went down on the ground and unlike Imperialdramon, his landed was light. With that Kari and T.K. got out of the winged Digimon and seconds after they did that, Pegasusmon changed his form in the same fashion that Imperialdramon did. The way that he did it was different, he body was bath in a golden yellow light and the light went back to T.K's D-3. When the light was gone, it showed yet another different type of creature. This was a yellow and had two big ears as well. 

"Patamon," said T.K. 

Again Dustan didn't know what to said at what he just saw; he was puzzled by all of the series of events that had just token place. 

"Okay, what just happen here," said Dustan. 

"They just devolve back to their Rookie Forms," said Ken.

" 'Rookie Forms', 'Mega Forms', what is going on here. Now that I have that I have the time, I would like to know what did I just see here, I want to know everything about these things, I want nothing to be let out," said Dustan.

"We are going to be here for a very long time, because Digimon have a lot of stuff about them," said Ken.

"I don't care, since we are going to be cleaning up the mess of what that Megadeus and your Digimon did," said Dustan. 

"All right," said Ken.

With that Ken, T.K., Kari, and Davis explain everything about the Digimon, what they were made out of that was data. He also explained the different types of Digivole process that they can go through out their lives and the different types of levels that they had, that were Digi Egg, Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. Plus the different types of sections that they could be put under as well, that themselves were Vaccine, Data, or Virus. He further explained how the Digimon that beyond to the Digidestined was different from other Digimon because of the Digivices that they all carry around with them. During the explanations that the group of four kids told to Dastun, they had to stop so that he could take a breath and let the all of the information socked in for him. 

Dastun couldn't believe all of the information that he got from them about these things that were known as Digimon. All of the ways that they could change their forms, it was unbelievable for him and he thought that the Megadeuses were hard to understand, these things were harder. Unlike the Megadeuses, in which he had little to no knowledge about then, he had a lot of information about then, even with that he couldn't understand the concept of what they were. One thing that was for sure was that they were a compcatied group of living things. 

"Are you sure that is all about then?" Asked Dastun. 

"Yes that is all about then," answered Kari. 

"That is a lot of information about then," said Dastun.

"Well, you said that you wanted everything about then and we give you everything that we have gain through all of trips in the Digital World, and all of the information that you have just heard has been collected over four years," said T.K. "Which is the reason why you got an information overload, I am sorry about that."

"Don't be, Dastun wanted all of the information and you did what he requested. The only person that I feel sorry for is Dastun himself," said a voice behind them. 

They all turned around and saw that it was Roger Smith who had just spoke to them, they all saw that even in this stressful environment, he look calm and cool, like nothing could get to him. Seeing that Davis was floored by the nature of this person, it reminded of him, but only older and with that Davis felt that the two of them were kindred sprits. So he thought that the two of them had made a connection with each other, but he was wrong, the real person that Roger had connected with was with Kari, for some unknown reason. With that Davis knew that this trip to this place was going to be a lot more interesting than he thought it would be. Ken was also a little overwhelm by his nature, but he didn't lose himself, the way that Davis did, and T.K just treated him like other new person that he would meet down the street. Dastun just rolled his eyes at him, even if held a respect for each other, it still didn't mean that they like each other's styles. Dastun didn't like the clam, cool, and slightly a little arrogant in some ways style that he had. 

"So who are a new guests?" Asked Roger. 

In a matter of seconds, before anybody else could introduce themselves to Roger, Davis jump ahead of the line to introduce himself to the tall man that was dress in one shape looking black suit, that Davis thought was so cool looking. 

"Hi, I am Daisuke Motomiya, but most people called me Davis," answered Davis in his over the top manner, that he was famous for, that also got him most of the time in trouble, because he would run headfirst into something without thinking about it. That what he did now, much to the embarrassment of the rest of his team and they knew all to well and good, that whatever happen to him now was because of his own fault, not theirs. Most of the time, he would blame then because of his own mistakes, but when they did something right, he would be the first person to step up to take all of the credit for thinking of it, even if he never thought of it. 

"This is going to be good," muttered T.K. For these two people were on totally different sides of the same spectrum. One was a totally off the wall jerk that was all word and little action, that meant that he was safe. While the other one was the strong and silent type that look like that they didn't talk much, that one was the one to worry about. T.K. had heard that these type of people where the people that would change the world, while people like Davis were the type that would take credit for it. 

Roger just looked at the kid that called himself Davis with his stoic unchanging face he could see that this kid was full with energy, something that came with being so young. He couldn't reminder when he was that young, but he knew that a long time ago he was that young. He also noticed that type of outfit that he was wearing as well, it was like a fighter pilot with a little bit of outlandish personality and it look like that it was a perfect match for him. 

"Did you hear me?" Asked Davis.

Roger gave Davis a quick icy stare at him and that made Davis jump a little at what he saw. Seeing that Davis felt a little fear at the look that he gave to him. "Yes, I did hear you, I know that you are called Davis."

Seeing that, T.K. knew for sure that this person was the strong and silent type, that he wasn't the type of person that one should play around with, if a person wanted to life a long time. T.K. knew that Davis should stop whatever he was doing right now if he wanted live a much longer lifetime. T.K. also saw that he did give Davis a little fear and as long as he knew him and Davis wasn't the type of person that could scare easy. If this person could do that, T.K. knew that he was a force to reckon with, again not the type of person that one should mess with. Unknown to T.K. was right about him, he was not the person to mess around with, because of one simple fact, he was a pilot of a Megadeus and that was something that nobody around here nobody mess with no matter what. 

Even if T.K. had a feeling that he wasn't the type of person to mess with, he knew that he would have to introduce himself to him. So he walked up to him.

"I am sorry about Davis, he can be a jerk sometimes, but once you get to know him he dose have some good qualities to him," said T.K. _If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be around here, we would be still stuck in that world was nothing but an illusion, that was done by MaloMyotismon_ added T.K. to himself. He knew like the rest of the team, that it wasn't for Davis's lack of worries that made him immune to the illusions that MaloMyotismon made that prey on the insecurities that the other kids had. It was that, which allowed him to access the power that the other world had that made all three forms of ExVeemon to appear that included Flamedramon and Raidramon. Seeing that the rest of the team also access the power of the other world and made all of the forms of their Digimon appeared as well to fight MaloMyotismon as well. 

"I can see that, I didn't get your name," said Roger.

"Oh, I am Takeru Takaishi, but most people call me T.K.," answered T.K. 

"You are much nicer person that your counter part, Davis," said Roger. 

"Thank you, and I didn't your name, what is it?" Asked T.K.

"It's Roger Smith," said Roger.

T.K. nodded his head at that and in a matter of seconds he saw that Roger turned his attention to Kari. T.K. figured out that these two have meet before. 

"Now, I have meet you before, I am sorry that didn't meet under better terms," said Roger. After that he picked up Kari's hand and kisses it. This made Davis furious, because he was stepping on his own turf, even if Kari didn't share the same type of feelings that he had about her. He still didn't like seeing this and he wanted to so much to confront this guy, but he knew about the look that he had given to him, a look that he didn't want to see again. So Davis was left to fume over with this guy had did with Kari. 

__

I don't care who this guy is, but this guy is really staring to get on my nerves! Thought Davis.

"I heard some of your conversation about these Monsters, that you call Digimon, and I would like to know more about them," said Roger.

"Sure, I would be happy to explain more about them, but I have to warm you a head of time, that it is long and it dose get a little confusing, so stop us if you get lost at anytime," said T.K.

"No, not here, it not safe," said Roger.

"Then where do you suggest that we go, we don't know any places that are safe in this city," said Ken.

"Follow me," he said. 

In a matter of seconds they saw that a huge black car had pull up and seeing that Davis started to drool over the car. That was stop when he found out that the car belonging to Roger and with that it made Davis's anger toward him come back. Not only this guy had style, but he also had a real cool car to help him, Davis had nothing, how could he complete with a guy that all of this? It didn't matter to him, because he would fine a way to win Kari back to his side. 

"I not going in there," said Davis. 

"I didn't say that you were," said Roger.

__

This guy is really bugging me thought Davis.

"Anyway the only one that I would allow in here, is Kari. Would you mine?" He asked.

"I don't mine," said Kari and with that she went into his car. After that the two of them drove off, leaving Davis with T.K.

"That guy is really driving me nuts!" Said Roger. 

"Why? Oh, I know why, because he a grow up version of you," said T.K.

"Shut up T.A! Veemon…" started Davis.

Veemon smile at him, because he knew what Davis wanted. He wanted him to Armor Digivole to Raidramon. That what he did. 

"Digiarmor energize!" Shouted Davis. 

"Veemon Armor Digivole to…" started Veemon.

"Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!" Ended Raidramon. Seconds after that blue light that was in the style of lighting bolts form the shape of Raidramon, out of the light came the full form of Raidramon. Raidramon was a dragon-like Digimon that had blue skin with black armor on top of his body. 

With that Davis jumped on the back of Raidramon and with that the two of them were off, chasing Roger's car through out the streets of Paradigm.

"I don't care how that guys is, but nobody takes Kari away from me," said Davis.

"Right," said Raidramon. 

"Since Davis, had token to ground, I am going to take to air," said T.K. Before T.K could say anything to Patamon, he knew what to do.

"Digiarmor energize!" Said T.K. 

"Patamon Armor Digivole to…" started Patamon

"Pegasusmon, Flying Hope," ended Pegasusmon and seconds after that a golden armor flying horse was in the place where Patamon used to be. With that T.K. went on the back of the horse and before the two of them could go off the same way that Davis did, he notice that Ken and Wormmon were still there waiting. T.K. knew that Wormmon had spent a lot of energy when he DNA Digivole and Mega Digivole, that he might not have the energy to go to Stingmon. So T.K offer a ride; Ken accepted the ride and with that all of them was off in the same direction and fashion that Davis did. 

Dastun just looked at what was going on, he didn't know what he was going to put on his report about this. He didn't even know if they are going to believe him either, he didn't what he was seeing either. He thought that this was all a dream and that he was sleeping in his bed, anytime soon he would wake up there. So he waited until he woke up, but nothing like that happen and that told him that this was all to real, that everything that he was seeing right now was as real as the Megadeus. 

"The boys aren't going to believe this," said Dastun. 

Roger looked out his rear mirror and saw that he was being followed, most of the time he would try to lose whomever or whatever was following him, but these things were different. This was because he knew who these things were, there were the Digimon and on the back of them were the humans that were with. He could see that both of them had token different ways to travel, one was taking to flight while the other one was taking the ground. He recognized the one that was in the air, it was the golden horse that belong to T.K., but the other one he didn't recognized, but he did recognized the person that was on the back of the Digimon, it was Davis. 

"I can see that you are really popular with the guys," said Roger. 

Kari looked at him and she didn't said a word, she was deep in thought about this person, somebody that control something that had so much power. He wheeled so much power and she knew that type of power commanded respect, but she didn't know if that respect that people had with that thing was the simple respect or was it fear based. In all of the reactions that she saw with the people when they saw that thing, it was fear based and Kari had feelings that Roger didn't mind the fear that people had when they saw the Megadeus. She knew that wasn't a good thing to have. 

"Hum," she said. 

"I was noticing that both T.K. and Davis are following us," he took a quick look at the mirror to see how they were doing. "I can see that they are keeping a good pace. If they are like that much you must be one special girl."

Kari forced a smile at him, she didn't like being here, but she knew that it was better place than being where that other Megadeus was at. Even with that she could feel that Roger was different from the other people here, that he was destined for something greater than what he was doing right now. She could feel that he was starting to get a picture of what he was truly meant to be here, but he was still missing very important pieces to that puzzle. Much like they were Tai and his group was like when they first went into the Digital World, they didn't know why they were put there, but in the long run they found out why they were put there. That was the feelings that she had when she looked at Roger Smith, he had a destiny, but he didn't realized yet. 

"Yes, Kari is a special girl," said Gatomon. "If it wasn't for her, I would still be on the side of evil."

Roger was curious about this, he wanted to know how could a cat like that be on the side of evil. He wanted to know how did that happen and he got the entire story about the history of Gatomon, he found out that she was truly meant to for her, but since she didn't go to summer camp because she was sick at the same time that Tai's group did. Gatomon didn't see meant her, but even with that she knew that she was mean for somebody, so she went on searching through out the world, and that was when she meet with Myotismon. At that time she was beaten down to the point where she forgot who she was truly was and that all changed when she meet up with Kari that had broke the block that she had when she tried to reminder her past. 

Roger listens to this story and while he didn't show any emotion to this, but he could feel the saddest of what her life was like. It was like so many stories in this place, a dime a dozen and because of that he had heard this before many times, it wasn't new for him, which was the reason why he was so ice cold. He couldn't allow all of these emotions to affect him, it would have overloaded him if he did. 

"I can see," said Roger. He looked back at the people that were following them and that he got a building pain on the side of his head. It was so much that he had to stop and seeing that Kari reacted by trying to aid him, but Roger pushed her off, like she was like some common street rat. Seeing that Gatomon jumped into action, by putting herself between the two of them just in case he would do something that would threaten the life of Kari. 

Some was socked by the actions that he had token at her, like she was an evil person. She didn't know was that Roger was having another waking vision, but this time it wasn't the one that involved Kari, but a memory fragment of his. Roger saw himself in a city, and unlike the city that he live in, it was bright and the light wasn't simulated like some of the domes were, it was real light. He didn't know what city he was in, but the next thing that he saw was that he was looking over a dead body of a person and that he was holding a gun. With that he heard that somebody was coming in his direction and with that the thing was gone. 

He was back in Paradigm City, driving the Griffon and that he had Kari with him. He looked and he could see that Kari was a little scare and he guess that she was scare of him. Before he could say anything both T.K and Davis had finally catch up with them. 

"Kari, are you all right?" Asked T.K.

"I am fine," said Kari.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Demanded Davis.

Roger shook out the feelings that he had with that waking vision that he just had and focus all of his attention back to Davis. With that he was back to his normal personality and that wasn't good for Davis. He didn't like the way that Davis was taking to him. 

"I am trying to get to a place where we all can talk about things without fear of being spied on," said Roger. 

Like before, he gave Davis harsh words, but this time Davis was ready for it and wasn't affected the same way when he gave him that icy stare. 

"Yeah, you are, but reminder one thing, if you hurt Kari in anyway I will make you paid," said Davis. 

"Is that a threat, because I don't like threat, especially from people like you," said Roger. 

T.K. didn't like Davis, and would be all too happy if Roger did teach Davis a lesson that he wouldn't forget, that one would be of respect of elders. It look like that he would go beyond just simple teaching, he might actually kill this kid, and that was something that T.K didn't want to have happen. That went for the same for Kari and Ken, especially Kari, because she was the cause of all of this fighting. 

"Guys please don't fight, I don't think we were here to cause trouble," said Kari.

That seem to cool everybody done a little, but the anger that both Roger and Davis had was still there, but they kept under their skins. Promised to each other not to show it again between each other.

"I am sorry about that, but I don't like threats," said Roger.

"You don't know Davis, he acts like that, he jumps into things without thinking about it and that both a blessing and a curse," said Kari. 

"That is something that he should learn," said Roger. "I might not hurt children, but I might make an exception to that rule just for him."

That made Kari smile for sure, she knew what he felt when dealing with Davis, even for her it was hard deals with him. He seems to bring out the worst out of people no matter how much patience that the person would have. It seem that it was nature and the more that a person would get to know him the more he would get on that person's nerves. 

Without saying a word put the car back into gear and with that the rest of the team follows him. As he was driving, he took a quick look at Kari and wondered about her. He knew that Kari does from Paradigm and that went the same for the other three that knew her. He knew that the creatures that they traveled around with where called Digimon and that they had the ably to change their forms, but he didn't know how could do that. That was a bit of information that he wanted to know and he also wanted to know why they were here, in this city. They didn't seem to be the kind of people that would go a trip to this city, and Paradigm wasn't the type of city that one would go and visit. In his opinion Paradigm was a city that one should avoid at all cost if one could, and it wasn't the best place to have raise a family. Somehow these kids and their Digimon were draw into this place and the web of mysteries that was the nature of this city by a strange quark of faith. 

He was impress by the fact that they had manage to survive as long as they did without his help, and it look like that they could how their own if it was required for them to. Thanks to the help of that huge dragon-like creature that fired that huge energy beam right at Big Duo and it didn't bounced off. It went right through his armor like a hot knife through butter, at that time it look like that he could have gone another round with Big Duo. That made him wonder about the third Digimon, the golden one, did he have a level like that and if he did, what did it look like, how powerful was it. Even at that state that he was at, his attacks were strong ones, while they didn't cause any damage to Big Duo they were powerful enough to cause his some headaches. One of them, that green beam like attack that he shot out of his head was just enough to make him tip over. 

__

What power do these Digimon really have wondered Roger. He had funny feelings that what he saw at the battle was just the tip of a very large and complex iceberg, which was the reason why he wanted to know more about these Digimon. That the power that he saw at the battlefield was just for show, that the true power was something else, something that was totally different from what he saw there. 

He saw his home and with that he knew that it was getting closer for them to explain everything about them and their Digimon. He pulled into the garage and behind them the door close behind them at the same time Raidramon ran right into it. Those causes a loud crash and that had made Roger, which was out of the car, turn in the direction of where the noise had came from.

"Typical Davis," said Kari quietly to herself. 

Outside Raidramon got of the jam quickly and saw that running into the thing did little to no damage to the door. That didn't affect him too much, he just backup. 

"What do you want me to do Davis?" Asked Raidramon. 

"You know what I want," said Davis. _What a louse_ thought Davis. 

"Right," said Raidramon. He knew what Davis what him to do; he wanted to take that thing out with his Thunder Blast Attack. So he built up the electric change on the back.

T.K. saw what he was about to do, unlike Davis, he thought that this was unwise to do. He knew that if he was Roger, he wouldn't take to kindly for somebody destroying a part of his property. 

"Davis don't," said T.K and after that Pegasusmon came down to stop Raidramon from doing a big mistake. With that T.K got of the Armor-Level Digimon and walked up to where Raidramon was.

"Do you see what he just did, he close the door on us," said Davis.

"Yes, I did see that, but that dose not mean that you should go blasting in just because he did something that you don't like," said T.K. "There are other ways." 

With that Davis jumped off the back of his Digimon and walked face to face with T.K, he was ready to fight him. Raidramon and Pegasusmon did the same thing as well, they look like that the two of them were also ready to fight each other just like their human friends were going to do. 

"I don't like when people shut the door on my face, like he did," said Davis.

"I know, but maybe there is a good reason behind that, this city are in right now, isn't what you said the prefect place to live in," said T.K.

"If that is so, he had nothing to fear from us, we are the good guys," said Davis.

"He dose not know that," said T.K.

"If that is so, than when did Kari go into his guy's car. Tell me that, T.J.?" Asked Davis.

"I don't know, Davis, I don't know," said T.K.

"I do know, you are him are working together to kept Kari away from me and I won't let that happen, Raidramon," said Davis.

"Davis, don't do this," said Ken.

"Ken, stay out of this, this is between T.K., and me" said Davis.

"Right," he said and after that he got himself ready to fire the attack at the door.

"Pegasusmon…" started T.K. 

"Right," said the Armor Digimon. 

"You won't hurt your own kind?" He asked.

"If I have to, I will," he said.

"Let's see, Thunder Blast!" He yelled and seconds after that a huge blue electric style attack come out of the spikes that were on his back. 

"Star Shower!" Yelled Pegasusmon. Seconds after that his attack was fire that was a group of yellow stars. It nulls Raidramon's Thunder Blast Attack. 

That anger Raidramon and with that he came after Pegasusmon with a vengeance. He opens off his mouth.

"Electric Bite!" He yelled and after that he clapped on the leg of the horse. Pegasusmon yelled out in pain.

"Pegasusmon!" Yelled T.K. Seeing that he felt so much anger toward Davis, an anger that he never felt before and then his anger reach a head. Then he expresses his anger toward Davis by punching him right in the face. Davis fell down the ground and after that everything seem to stop, Raidramon stop his attack on Pegasusmon to see what had happen to Davis.

"Davis," he said and after that he went to his aide. "Are you all right?" 

Pegasusmon also went to see how T.K. was. 

T.K. looked at what he just did, he had never felt so much anger toward one person before in his entire life. He didn't understand what came over him, he just felt so much anger and he had no clue where it came from. He looked at Davis, who was more socked than hurt and he went to help him up from the ground, before he could do that Raidramon jumped in his way, protecting him from T.K. 

"I am sorry about that, Davis, I didn't know what came over me like that, I just felt so much anger toward you. I have never felt like that before in my entire life before, not even at the time when I saw my brother, Matt fight with Tai almost four years ago," said T.K. 

Raidramon looked at him then he looked at Davis. Davis gives him the go ahead and with that Raidramon walked away from T.K. With that T.K. help Davis up from the ground and seconds after that, T.K.'s crest, The Crest of Hope, the second most powerful crest that they had, glow in the yellow light. 

"Your Crest, it glowing," said Ken. 

With that T.K. pull out the tag that contains the Crest of Hope, so that he could take a look at it. 

"It hasn't done this since the time of the Dark Masters," said T.K. 

Seconds after that Raidramon and Pegasusmon Devolved back to their Rookie Forms or Patamon and Veemon. 

"What happen there?" Asked Patamon.

"I don't know, it could be this place, it brought out the worst out of me. I never seen that part out of me, and I don't want to see it again either," said T.K. 

"That goes the same with me," said Davis. 

"That is good to know," said Veemon. 

Seconds after that there heard the footfalls of somebody walking toward their direction, both of them looked up and they saw that there were right. Somebody did walked in their direction and they saw that it was an elder man, that was dress all in black, and he also had an eye patch on one of his eyes. They were socked at the sight of that and to show it, they had sweat drops on their foreheads. 

"Master Roger has invited you to come in," he said in an English accented voice. 

The next thing they found themselves in an elevator that was heading up to the top level of this building. As they were doing that all four of them he in a matter of seconds that this guy was loaded the gills with money and that made them question why was a guy with all of this money live in this part of the city. That to them look likes to be one of the poorest sections of the city. 

"_What the deal with this guy_?" Whisper Davis. "_He got all of this money, but he lives in the part of the city, he can afford to live in the other sections of this city, the much better sections_. _It dose not make sense_."

"_You got me on that part, Davis. Maybe he dose want to have a lot of taxes, I don't know, nothing in this entire world has make any sense_," answered T.K. 

The stop at a level and the door open up and they could see the living area where this guy called home, and this only increased the fact that this Roger guy had money. 

"Follow me," the English guy said.

They did what he told them to do, they all walked expect for Patamon, who flew at the same pace that Davis, Veemon, and Davis were walking up. None of them wanted to say anything, they felt like they were under a microscope and if they did anything that might be deem as wrong he would know it in a matter of seconds. 

"I can see this guy really knows how to live," said Veemon. 

That made everybody expect for Norman to produced a sweat drop on their foreheads. 

"Veemon!" Shouted Davis. 

"What Davis? I am just stating the obvious," said Veemon.

Davis was socked at the way that Veemon had just talk to him. "Veemon…you…just…don't…" started Davis that could barely get the words out of his mouth. 

"You don't what?" Asked a voice.

Everybody turned around and could see that it was Roger that had asked that question. They could that he was clam and cool, as if nothing had happen to him. That even made Davis more socked to the point of being embarrassed by what he just did. 

"He was stating the obvious, I do know how to live," said Roger.

"See," said Veemon. 

"That not the point! You don't do that when you are a guest in somebody house!" Shouted Davis.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down, Davis," said T.K.

Davis did what T.K told him to do and doing that he felt weak, with that he fell down on the floor. T.K. and Roger wanted to see if he was okay.

"Are you all right?" Asked Roger.

"I am fine, I just got weak in the knees," answered Davis.

"Well that a first, most of the time woman are like that when they see me," said Roger.

"I would like to know why are we here," said T.K. "And is this the safe place that you were talking about earlier?"

"Yes, it is, it my home and I would like to know more about what you call 'Digimon', I would like to know how do they change shape and I would like to know what made that dragon-like Digimon so powerful," answered Roger.

"Oh, Imperialdramon I can explain that, he was so powerful because he is Mega-Level Digimon," answered Ken.

"And that also, what is exactly is a Mega-Level Digimon?" Asked Roger.

"Before we tell you, I would like to know where is Kari," said Davis.

"Davis, T.K., I am over here," said Kari. Davis and T.K. both looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from; they saw where she was. They saw that she was at another part of the room, next to a piano and she had waved in their direction. On the piano they saw that Gatomon was on all four and a woman that was playing the piano as well was rubbing her. "I have been treated well, you had nothing to worry about and fighting each other over me is so wrong." 

"You saw that?" Asked Davis.

"Yes, we did, I thought that the two of you were friends, the way that you treated each other, I thought that two of your were rivals," said Roger. "But that is getting away from our point, and the point is that I would like to know more about these Digimon."

"Where do you want us to start? There is a lot of information about these Digimon," said Ken.

"Just the basic, the rest your can tell me when it happens," said Roger.

"Okay, Digimon, or Digital Monsters, are living things that are completely made out of Data. Each Digimon have the ably to change their shape through a process called Digivoling," said T.K.

"Is that what I saw when I saw Gatomon changed into Nefertimon, The Angel of Light, and when Paildramon changed into Imperialdramon?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, but they are two different forms of Digivoling, the one with Gatomon changing into Nefertimon is called Armor Digivoling and with Paildramon changing into Imperialdramon is called Mega Digivoling," said Ken. 

Roger nodded his head at that. "Okay, what the deal with the levels and it look like that they can't kept the higher forms what is that called?"

"The process of going back to the base form is called Devolving and there are seven levels that a Digimon can be in. They are in the following order, Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega," said Ken.

"That was six, you said that there was seven, what seventh one?" Asked Roger.

"Armor, and that what Nefertimon was, and I put the thing outside because it can only be reach through Armor Digivoling and the Armor Level is different from the others ones. We don't know why, it just is," answered Ken.

"Okay, can you explain the different levels," said Roger.

"Fresh, is the level when a Digimon comes out of a Digi Egg, In-Training is the next level in the state, this is when they get their first attack and this is the level when they learn how to used it. Rookie is the next state, and that is the level where Patamon, Veemon, and Wormmon are at right now, this is that state when all of their attack differ from each other. Champion is the next level that a Digimon go to, is the state where a Digimon grows in size, most Digimon is this state are about as big a human or are even bigger. The next state is Ultimate, this is the state where most Digimon that are not assign to us are at, and this is that state where most Digimon has stop Digivoling to and that is the level that Paildramon was at. That not the end of the line, there is a final state and that is Mega, now you saw what a Mega-Level Digimon can do, they are very powerful, almost God-like in their powers and most of the time it take another Mega-Level Digimon to take one of them down. This state is a state where very few Digimon reach and they are short of an enigma," said Ken.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Roger.

"I mean that almost all of the Megas that we have encounter has been made, or came in being through the used of an exposure to a high energy source. Example, Imperialdramon only reached that state when he was exposure to the power of the Digi Core that came from Azulongmon, whom himself in another Mega-Level Digimon, the Digi Guardian of the East Region of the Digital World," answered Ken. 

Roger didn't know what to say to this, it was all still new to him. He got wanted he wanted, the basic information about the Digimon, but even that was a lot of information to hear. It was that information that kept him from even asking about the white light that he saw come from Kari. He knew that it had something to do with the Digivole Process, because it help changed the form of Gatomon to that white snake-Digimon that had an extremely powerful attack. 

Now that was over with, he wanted to know why where these kids put in this world.

"That is over with, I would like to know why are here?" He asked.

"We don't know for sure ourselves, we guess that Kari was send here because is the keeper of the Crest of Light and since this world has lost the Light, it sense that she had, brought her heard to restore the Light. Me, I am the keeper of the Crest of Hope and like the with Kari, we think that this world has also lost it Hope, I am here to restore the Hope. Ken and Davis are because of what Veemon and Wormmon can do, they Digivole to Imperialdramon, one of the most powerful Digimon, to act as my protector against the dangers in this world," said T.K. 

"You are right, this place dose have a lot of dangers in it and you are right to have Imperialdramon with you, but if he is your protector than who is Kari's?" Asked Roger.

"I think you already know that," said T.K.

Then it hit Roger like a lighting bolt, he was the protector of Kari, everything that he did, and he tried to keep her out of danger. Maybe that was the reason why he saw that snake-like Digimon is around him, it knew. He was speechless at this news, he didn't know what to said to it, but he feel that his guest on that part was right. He was indeed the protector of Kari, but from what? That was a question that he wanted to know so much and one that he would fine out sooner than he thought.

TBC….

Okay, people you know the drill. I again I am so sorry that it took so long to write this and I also sorry about the length of the chapter. It is a special double length chapter.


	7. Angels: Hope, Light, Dark, and Fallen

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own that either shows. I am not making any money on this story either.

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

I am also including a meaning of a Digimon term here, because it going to play a major role in this story. That tern is called "Digi-Code".

Digi-Code: _Digi-Code is a collection of seemingly meaningless symbols, each __symbol translates into a Japanese character. This code has been seemed through the entire series in different points._

Here is a link to a guide to all of the different symbols that are in the Digi Code [http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/images/digicode.jpg][1] if the link dose not work, you can type in the web address itself. _Now, the guide gives you_ _romanisation of the Japanese character (how is it spelt using the English alphabet). This code does not contain information for translating into English._

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus? 

Under the orders of Alex Rosewater, Angel is send out to investigate about Imperialdramon, while Roger and Digidestined go on their only investigations about the world of Paradigm. 

****

Timeline: Digimon takes place one mouth after the Final episode of _A Million Points of Light_ and for Big O is takes place right after _R-D_. Yeah, Roger beat the three Megadeues that came out of the water toward the end of the episode.

Keepers of the Light

Chapter 7-Angels of Hope, Light, Fallen and Dark

Angel had heard her orders well and she knew what she had to do, she had to find out about that dragon-like creature that had showed that it had power when it totally destroyed Big Duo without breaking a sweat. Despite the fact that it was at night, the most dangerous time in this city, she still had to do it. She didn't know if that thing could be capable of sweating like humans did, the only thing that she did know about that thing was that was very powerful creature that was just a little smaller than a Megadeus was. With that, she knew that it wouldn't be that hard to fine, how could somebody hide a close to 50-foot dragon-like creature, but Roger did hide Big O and it was 50 feet high. He lived in this city longer than, and then that creature did, so he did know all of the best hiding spots where he could put that thing. Maybe that is the reason why she would have trouble finding that thing, but one thing that she didn't know was that Imperialdramon was a Mega-Level Digimon that could only appeared when Paildramon had enough energy to Digivole to that level. Paildramon could only appeared when ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivole to that level and that could only happen if ExVeemon and Stingmon Digivole to their Champions Forms. Right now they were at their Rookie Forms of Wormmon and Veemon and since Angel wasn't looking for them. She was looking for their Mega Form of Imperialdramon and the best place to look for that thing was the last place it had appeared, and that what she did. 

She found out that battlefield was roped off from the regular people, the only people that she saw there were the members of the Military Police, that were trying their best to clean up the mess that three titans had cause when they clash with each other. While most of the fight took place between the huge flying dragon and Big Duo, while Big O was acting like support, so much unlike Roger to do something like that. For he was the type of person that would go headfirst in action and not let others steal his glory while in a fight. He could of shock by the fact of the shear power that the process and the fact that thing was living. She knew that she would have been like that if she was there watching that thing in action. Even if that thing did save her life, like it did for Roger. 

Angel knew that the thing was a living creature, because of the slick natural movement that it had while in the fight, told her that thing was a living and breathing creature. 

__

A living God? She asked herself when she thought about the power that it had display to through the two different types of attacks that it had. One of them was a huge power energy beam that was shot out of the cannon-like weapon that was on the back of the creature and the other one was a short bust of energy that was fired out of it mouth. She didn't know which one was the weaker out of the two attacks; both of them were powerful. _If so, why is doing here_? She thought, did it have to do something about the "Reawakening" that Alex told her about or was this thing the result of the release of "The Power" that she commented about before Roger fought the three other Megadeuses that came out of the water. She didn't know, what to think about that thing and that was the reason why she wanted to know what that thing was. She wanted to know why was it doing here and why she couldn't fine the thing, despite the huge size that the thing had. 

She looked at the battle damage and the people that were cleaning up the mess, the motion of the people doing their job brought her back to that day that was at the shoreline of the city. How she was standing next to the lighthouse holding onto something, trying to kept it a hold of it despite the wind that was trying it hardest to blow the thing away from her. She fought it all the way through the battle that Roger was having with the others. As he finished off the last one, she let go of the thing, not because of the wind, but because of the sock of what she saw happen. Somehow Roger misjudged the distance, when he used the Pile Driver Attack on it, and the destroyed Megadeus had fallen where Dastun was. Even if she didn't know him that well, she didn't like to see him get killed because he was just doing his job. 

"Excess me," said a voice.

Hearing that voice, she was brought out of her flashback that she had with the epic battle that was between the gods, to the real world, the present world. She looked to see who had spoken to her and she found out that it was Major Dan Dustan himself that spoke to her. 

"Yes," she said. 

"I would like to know why are you doing here, it not safe, especially for a woman like you," said Dastun. 

"I wanted to see the battle damage that was caused when the Megadeuses fought each other," answered Angel. She was trying to look over Dastun's shoulder so that she gets a sneaky peck of what this powerful creature did. 

__

That weird, most people don't want to thought Dastun.He noticed what she was doing and having a funny feeling that there was more to this woman then what she was showing to him, so he tried his best to shield the area from her dark peering eyes. "Why?" He asked. 

"Oh where is my manners," said Angel and with that she handed him her business card that clearly stated her so called job that she had, that she was a secretary for Paradigm Press, for one of their reporters. 

Dastun looked at the card and this only further deepens the mystery that was around this person. He wanted to know why would a reporters send out one their secretaries out to a battlefield that was caused by the Megadeus. It wasn't anything that was out of place for this place, then it hit him, she wasn't here for that, she was here for that dragon-like creature that had fired that weapon that sliced and diced the Red Megadeus so easy. He didn't want to clue her off that he knew the true reason why she was here, he did this because of two reasons. One, he didn't have a lot of information about that thing and why it was so powerful, the information that he did have was information that he felt that she shouldn't know about. Two, that thing was allied with Roger and he knew about Roger's temper, it was famous. If he did tell her about that thing, betraying the fragile balance that the two of them had, that did get stronger when Roger did save him. He had no clue what he would do to him because of that. 

"So you are a secretary for Paradigm Press, I would like to know why would Paradigm Press Reporter would send out one of their secretaries to this something that is so normal?" Asked Dastun. 

"He was busy with other projects and he wanted be to get a 'taste' of what kind of job that he dose," answered Angel. 

Dastun nodded his head at that, trying to give the impression that he was believing the story that she was giving to him. He was still blocking the battle damage that the Megas did. "Okay, I can't see why he would give up just a routine assignment, but I am not your boss. All right then."

"Thank you, Major," said Angel. 

With that the two of them cross the tape, even with that, Dastun still manage to hid most of the battle damage that was cause in the fight, even with that effort, Angel did see more of the damage. It told her enough, that this thing was different from anything else that this city has seen before. Even if he still didn't believe a signal world that she was speaking, he still had to put up a front, make a good impression to the media of this city to make his department look go in the eyes of the news. 

Dastun kept a close eye on this woman as the two of them walked pass the battle zone and it was because of these two things, none of them saw something that was out of place. That thing was a tag and inside of the tag was a crest. Since nobody saw it, they didn't miss it when it slides down one of the many cracks that were in the street. 

Alex Rosewater, the President of the Paradigm Group, was reviewing the footage of the dragon-like creature and the display of power that it had. He could see that it had to different styles of attacks, one of them was a huge powerful beam-like weapon that he fired out of the cannon that was on his back and the other one was a ball of energy that he fired out of his mouth. He could see that were meant for two different styles of attacks, one was for long distance while the other one was mean for short distance attacks. Like Angel he wanted to know what was this thing was, and why was it doing here, but unlike her he couldn't go out on a whim, that was the reason why he had send her to investigate what that thing was. 

"What are you? Are why are you doing in my city?" Asked Alex.

He saw the ramming attack that it did on Big Duo and with that he saw that it also had speed, despite the huge size that the thing had. He fast forward to where he saw the thing try to claw the thing to death with the huge claws that it had. 

"Speed and power, a dangerous combination," he said. 

Night had also fallen, where Roger lived as well and because of that he knew that he couldn't let these children out and about in this city, despite the present of the Digimon that had clearly showed that they could hold their own when danger showed it face. He knew that this place was dangerous, especially at night, night seem to draw out the dangers like kids to candy. Since he didn't want anything to happen to these kids, he knew that he couldn't let them out of his home, no matter how much they urged him that they could take care of themselves. 

He with all of the stories that they told about their trips that were in the Digi World and how they face dangers and enemies that were just as powerful and as big as Big Duo was. They told him about all of the evil Digimon that they face while they were in the Digi World and in the real world, like Venom Myotismon, Metal Seadramon, Machine Dramon, MaloMyotismon, Apocalymon, Piedmon, Myotismon, Puppetmon, and other evil Digimon. Roger listened to all of the stories that he told them, and it told him that despite their fragile appearance they were a force to be not be mess with. With the story about Venom Myotismon, Roger understood the reason why Kari was scared when she saw Big O for the first time; it reminded of her that evil Digimon and if he knew that, he would of never done that to her. 

"I knew about that, I would have never done that to you," he said.

"You didn't know, how could of know," said Kari. 

"Now that we know each other, I think that it is time that we leave," said Davis.

"What!" Everyone asked, everyone was so socked at the statement that Davis had made that it took a couple of seconds for them to realized what he had just said to them. 

"Are you serious! You don't know this city like I do, it dangerous out there right now, it better for you to stay the night here," said Roger. "If you did, where would you stay, it not like there are hotels in this city."

"Plus, Davis, we don't have any money to paid for it either, if there was any," said Ken. 

"That hasn't stop us before," said Davis.

"Yeah, we were in a world that we know about, this place we don't know anything about. We don't know if it is even legal to do sidewalk shows in this place," said T.K.

"It isn't, but isn't like either," said Roger. "And you are still not going on out." 

Hearing that from him was going enough for Ken, T.K. and Kari to agree with him, that staying in this house was the better, than risking their lives going out on the streets of this city. A city that they felt was watching them and waiting for the right moment to take up away in the mysterious that made up this city. That was something that neither of them wanted to do, what they wanted to do was to fix the problem that was affecting this world, and head back to their world, a world that they knew well.

"That fine with me," said T.K. "What about your Patamon?"

"I with you, T.K.," said the Rookie Digimon. 

"What about the rest of your guys?" Asked T.K.

"I have to agree with Roger on this one, this place we have no idea what it is like. I hate to say it, Davis, but we are out of league on this one. Even at the darkest of times, the Digi World wasn't this dark," said Ken.

Hearing that, Kari thought about the time when they were in Machinedramon's city, which bared a striking resemblance to this city, it wasn't this dark, at least there was some light in there. It didn't come from her, when her Crest of Light glowed, for it there wasn't any light there, than her Crest wouldn't of glow the way that it did. That allowed WarGreymon to deleted Machinedramon like an onion while they were in the underground sewers of his city. 

__

Even when I was in Machinedramon's city, there was some light, not here; it all dark thought Kari. _This was the reason why I was picked to go this place_. 

"Davis, they are right," said Veemon. 

Davis didn't know what to say at this, he really wanted to go out and explore this place. It seem that he was the out number and he had funny feelings that if he tried to get out of this house he would be stop in two ways. One of them would be that he had no clue how to get out here and the second was the people here, they would try to fine a way to stop him. He didn't want to do that, because he was a little tried himself and he saw that Gatomon was starting to fall asleep as well. 

"All right, we will stay here, but we need something to eat," said Davis.

"Yes, our Digimon need food, because they will get weak if they don't eat," said Kari.

Roger nodded his head that and with that he made plans for them to get something to eat. To make the process go faster some of the Digidestined help with the cooking of the meal, naming Kari and Davis. While they didn't do anything fancy with the meal, like add decorations, they help with the production of the meal, despite the protest of both Roger and Norman. In turn they found out that their protests were unfounded because the two of them cook a pretty mean meal, that was some type of chicken. That everybody ate up, but in different fashion, both Veemon and Davis wolfed down the food, like it was their last meal, to the chagrin of Roger, Normal remain stoic to the sight, while the rest of the Digimon and Digidestined continue to eat their meal.

"Dose he always eat like that?" Asked Roger.

"Oh that normal for the two of them," said Kari that took a bit of her meal. 

Gatomon looked at Davis and Veemon in a look of disgust, she had seen this before when she saw all of the In-Training Digimon that came from new group of Digidestined. She didn't like then and she still didn't like it, even if they were young, they could showed some manners while they were eating. 

"You should see them when is really hungry," said Kari.

"_I still hope my first litter isn't like this_" muttered Gatomon. 

"I can see, and that is something that I don't care to see that," said Roger is a sarcastic voice. 

After that the dinner conversation varied through more information about the Digimon and their trips in the Digital World. In the course of the conversation Roger found out about the different Crests that all expect Davis bared around their necks. He found out that the one that Kari had was the Crest of Light, the one that T.K. had was the Crest of Hope, and the one that Ken had was the Crest of Kindness. He wanted to know why didn't Davis get one, Kari explain that the trait that he had, Courage, belong to her older brother Tai.

"What do these Crests do for you?" Asked Roger.

"They help our Digimon go to the next level, which is Ultimate, when the trait that the symbol stands for is presented in us," answered T.K.

"Ah, I get it now, so with the help of Ken's Crest of Kindest your Digimon was able to go Paildramon," said Roger.

"No, not exactly," said Ken.

"What?" Asked Roger.

"The way that reaches his Ultimate is a little different from the way that T.K.'s or Kari's would. He dose it through DNA Digivoling, not through the power of the crest, even if Ken dose have one, I don't," answered Davis. 

"And what is that?" Asked Roger.

"Okay, that is the process where two Digimon at the same level combine to make a brand new Digimon. During the process the strongest parts of both Digimon are brought out on this new Digimon. Now for Paildramon both Veemon and Wormmon must be at their Champions Levels that are ExVeemon and Stingmon," said Ken.

"Okay, I know for a fact that two Champions DNA Digivoling can reach an Ultimate-Level Digimon, can two Ultimate's doing the same Digivoling go to what you call 'Mega-Level' Digimon?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, but I haven't seen it, yet," answered Davis.

"One more question, can two Megas do it?" He asked again.

"Now you are getting into something that is different, that is called Fusion. Before you ask I will tell you what that is, it was two Megas combine, but they don't change their level, but their power level dose," answered Davis.

Roger had enough, this was way too much information for him to take in one sitting, these Digimon and their different Digivolution was confusing. It seems to him that these Digimon change the rules in Digivoling every time, because as soon as he got the hand of something, they would through something at him, which would screw with his head. Doing this to the people here, was a dangerous thing and something that a person shouldn't tempted, but they were doing that. He had no clue how they got stuck on this conversation; it was information that he didn't want to know right now. 

"All right that enough information right now," he said. After that he give some more orders and while he was doing that Dorothy was looking at Kari's Digimon Gatomon. This was because when she first saw her, she was reminded of Perot, the sweet little cat that she found on the street. While Gatomon was a lot bigger that he was, and she could talk, she was still a cat in all of the sense of it. 

Gatomon did allowed her to pet her, in the same fashion that Perot did, it still wasn't the same for her. It seem that these two cats were different from each other, but they still affected the same way, it was so strange for her to experience something like this. To get something back, but not all of the way, it seem to her that she had got Perot back in some form, but in the long run she knew that he would lose him again, because Gatomon wasn't her to have. She belong to Kari and it seem that they shared a bound that was so powerful, that she couldn't think of the words to described it. It was like the bound that she saw with Roger and Big O, they seem to have partnership that was beyond words, almost like they were two halves of the same soul, that were on the same type of quest. 

"Dorothy!" Barked Roger. With that, she brought out of the flux that she was in. 

"Yes, Roger," she said.

"I would like to know to see that these children and their Digimon are token care of," said Roger.

"I thought that you don't allowed overnight guest," said Dorothy.

That put Roger in a tight spot, but she was right, that was one of his rules, he didn't allow overnight guest, no matter what. Hey, this was his house, he could change the rules, couldn't he, and yes he could.

"Hey! This is my house, and didn't I say that there is one rule that I follow. Anyway it doses not matter, these are children and like women and the elderly I valued them as well. It not gentleman of me to put these children out of the streets at a time like this," said Roger. 

"Yeah, especially in this place," said Davis.

"_Shut up, Davis he defending you, don't make him change his mind on us, just because of you_," said Ken. 

"Yes, you are right, in this city, even during the day, it dangerous. Now can you please follow Dorothy to your rooms," said Roger. 

With that the Digidestined and their Digimon walked with Dorothy to another part of this house. Seeing that Roger knew that it was time to think about everything that had happen in just one day, a lot did happen to him. He found out that there are other worlds out there right now that were existing at the same time as Paradigm was, this prove without a douth that there were other places where people could live in. He could tell that where they came from was totally different from this place, this was because of the clothes that they were wearing at this moment and that made him wonder what type of place it was. He couldn't tell if that place suffer the faith that this world did, because they were talking about recent things, the most they went back was four years ago, and even he reminder things from four years ago. The real test was if they could talk about things that were outside of their life time and that would be the real kicker for him, it would of told him that they didn't suffer from the memory lost like they did here. 

His thoughts lead him out on the balcony, looking over the city, it was still warm outside despite that it was night and that it was early spring. He thought back at the battle that he had with Big Duo and where he saw the Digimon is action; he saw the connection that the children had with these Digimon. It seem that they had a powerful and lifelong connection with each other, it look like that nothing would be able to break that connection that they had with each other, not even depth. That was a very powerful bound that they had with each and it was something that he had only seen once, that was with Dorothy and Perot. It was something that he had no clue that it was something that he shared with them 

"You are thinking about what has happen today," said Dorothy. 

"Yes, I have been, things have been going so fast that I haven't had my time to caught my breath, until now," answered Roger.

"Yes, they have, but it seem that you have been given this moment to make your decision, we are at a crossroads right now, the choices that we make now, will forever change our lives," said Dorothy. 

Most times he would of fine he come up with quick and smart retort to this, but he didn't. It seem that he was on another level of thinking, not just thinking for the moment, but the big picture, thinking about everything, not just him, but for everybody. That Dorothy's simple yet effective statement, to any accented what he was feeling right now, he took another look out on the city at night, he could feel it, things were changing for everybody, that things were set into monition. Was it a change for good or for ill, he didn't know? But the one thing that he did know was that it was going to be born in pain.

He took one last look at the city, and made the choice that it was time for him to get some sleep, for it was going to be another long day for him. He just hopes that Dorothy would respect that and not play the rambles that turned his blood into ice water whenever he heard it

The night has pass without any type of incident happening in the Smith house, but outside of the house there was a lot of things that did happen. One of them was that Crest that was brought because of the fight was moving down throughout the sewers of this city and the other thing was that Angel was heading back to Paradigm Group Headquarters, with as much information about that thing as when she first started this mission. She did get some information about it, that there was a smaller monster that had changed into that one, Dastun didn't give him the name of that one. She had no clue that she was taking the same path as the Crest was, then when she turned, it didn't follow her, it went on it own path through the city. 

The path that it was taking was leading it toward Roger's house, but none of the Digidestined's Digivices picked up the power of the crest, but the crest was reacting in the close vicinity of the Digivices that the Digidestined had. It was calling out to them, but nobody was listening to them, expect for Kari that got a strange feeling and with that she woke up from the dream that she had, that was a normal dream, it had nothing to deal with this place. 

She turned on the lamp that was close to her and she found out that her D-3 was reacting to something. She looked at the screen and she saw that there were two dots on it, one of them was not moving, which she guess was her, and the other one that was moving. She didn't know what to say at this, but something inside of her told her that she should go and investigate the thing. She put on her clothes as quietly as she could, so that she wouldn't wake up anybody around her. 

She did that, and started to walk out of the room, while she was doing that Gatomon woke up and saw what she was trying to do.

"Kari what are you doing?" Asked Gatomon. 

"I am picking something up on my D-3," answered Kari. Kari showed the thing to Gatomon and she saw what she was talking about, she saw it and she didn't know what to said about this. The only time that she had saw this happen before, was when another Digivice came close to the another one or when a Crest also come close to it as well. 

"Do you know what this means?" Asked Gatomon.

"Yes, there is another Crest out there right now, or another Digivice out there right now," answered Kari.

"But where?" Asked Gatomon. 

Kari took a look at her D-3, and the two red dots that were on the screen. She knew what this meant, she had to used this to track this thing down. "My D-3 will show us the way."

Seconds after that T.K. got up from his sleep and saw that both Kari and Gatomon were up as well. He didn't know what to say to this, but he knew that this meant that there was something that was up in this world. Of course the two of them had to be in the middle of it, that was so like Kari, she was always thinking about others first, rather than herself. This was a good trait to have, but there came a time when it was a person had to think about him or herself. With Kari that wasn't her, she never once thought for herself first, it was always others than her. It didn't matter if it was her family or complete strangers, it was somebody else she would think about them first. Maybe that was the reason why she bore the Crest of Light, he didn't know why she was picked to have that Crest, some of the others he understood why they had it. 

"Kari, what up?" Asked T.K.

"I am picking something up, on my D-3, T.K. why don't you check your out to see what I am talking about," said Kari.

T.K. took him out and he found out that she was right, there was something out there that their D-3s were picking up. 

"Do you know what it is?" Asked T.K.

"No," said Kari, she looked at T.K. "But you know what we are going to do."

Hearing that T.K. couldn't believe what he was hearing right now, especially from her, she would never do a thing like this. 

"Kari, no, you reminder what Roger told us about this city, it a dangerous place to be in even during the daylight hours, never the less during the night," said T.K. 

"I think we will be safe, since our Digimon will be with us," said Kari. 

"Granted, but how are we going to get down to street level, we are on the top floor of a building that is over 50-feet tall," said T.K.

"You got me," said Patamon. 

T.K. knew what he was talking about, Patamon's Champion Form of Angemon. 

"Okay, do it, but quietly, we don't want to wake up everybody in this entire city block," said T.K.

Patamon Digivole to Angemon, as quietly as he could, after that both T.K. and Kari who had Gatomon in her hands went on the back of the Angel-type Digimon. Angemon took them down the side of the building and onto street level. As soon as that happen, Angemon devolved back to Patamon. T.K. took a moment to judge the true height of this building, it was big, a lot bigger than he first through that it was.

"Man that is a big building," said T.K. Before T.K. could give out what his plan was, Kari was off and running. This was so unlike her, she would never do anything like this, it look like that this world brings things out in people. There was just something about this place, something weird that seem to bring out the worst out of people. He knew that first hand because of the fight that he had with Davis over Kari, yes the two of them did fight with each other, but not in the fashion that they did. 

"Kari, where are you going?" Asked T.K. 

She didn't answer him, the only thing that he saw was that she had stop at one of the manholes that was covered. T.K. ran up to her, to see what was her problem. 

"Kari, what is up?" Asked T.K.

"There, it down there," she said.

"What 'down there'?" Asked T.K.

"What we have been looking for, the thing that is driving our D-3s crazy," answered Kari. 

T.K. didn't need to said anything to that, because he looked at his D-3 and found out that she was right, whatever was driving their D-3 crazy was indeed down there right now. Even with that, T.K. had a bad feeling about this, that they shouldn't go down there, there was something inside of him that told him to just go away from this and let things be. 

"Kari, I think that we shouldn't go down there, there are reason why places like this are kept separated from the rest of the city, and by the way how are we going to get down there, if do go down there," said T.K.

Kari just looked at him and with that he knew for certain that they were going down there, that much was for sure. How, that was a question that he wanted to know the answer to and before Kari could answer the question that T.K. was asking, he got his answer to it. He got through action and not words, because the roadway that was under Kari's feet gave way and because of that Kari fell through the hole. 

"Kari!" Shouted T.K. Seconds after that T.K. walked to where the hole was at, to see how Kari was. He found out that she had landed right on Gatomon. 

"Are you all right?" Asked T.K.

"I am fine, thanks to Gatomon," answered Kari. Speaking of her, Kari got off from Gatomon to see how she was after falling on top of her. She knew that she wouldn't feel that good if somebody fall on top her, but Gatomon was a Digimon and Digimon were pretty strong. 

"Gatomon are you all right?" Asked Kari.

"Yes, but you should lie off on the snacks," said Gatomon. 

"I am coming after you," said T.K. _Just one problem, I have no clue how I am going to do this_ thought T.K. Just before he could do anything, the part of the street that he was standing on also gave way the same way that it happen to Kari. In a matter of seconds he was down on the same level that Kari and Gatomon were at. 

"T.K., are all right?" Asked Kari.

"I fine, nothing that I good night sleep wouldn't fix," said T.K. After that he looked around at the new surroundings. He found out that there were in some type of underground train system that look like that most of it was in ruins, expect for the rail lines, they look like that there were in good condition. The rest of the system looks like that it was left alone to it own. 

"What is this place?" Asked T.K.

"It look like subway system back in Odaiba, but ours in much better shape," said Kari. 

T.K. knew what she was talking about, for they had to used the subway system to get around in Odaiba, so that they could search for the eight Digidestined Child without Myotismon knowing that they were doing that. While none of them did take the system before, it was something that they were happy that they had it.

"This dose not make sense, why would the rail be in good shape, but the rest of the system be in disrepair? Especially a highly urban city, like Paradigm is? It would make sense that they would kept it good condition," said T.K. 

"I don't know," said Kari. 

"Like I said before, nothing in this world makes any type sense, nothing and I would like to know why," said T.K. The two of them continue to walk down the rail, unaware that they were being followed by something that was in the shadows. 

Back in Roger's house, Roger was dreaming once again, he wasn't dreaming the dream where he saw the world on fire, or the one where he saw Kari on the beach, but it did involve Kari. This time he saw her in a place that she shouldn't be in, she was in some type of underground catacomb and that she was with her Digimon and T.K. He saw that they were looking at something and because of that they didn't see that there was a creature of some type that was following them. Waiting for the right move and with it moved to them, they still had no clue that it was there, until it was to late. 

That when he woke up from the dream, clasping his pillow, in only took a couple of seconds for him to recover from the dream and with that he got out of bed. He walked to the window, and took a look outside, he saw the familiar skyline of Paradigm; then something one of the buildings caught his attention, it was a refection on the glass, something that he didn't understand how it happen. All he knew was that it happens for him and what he saw was that there was a hole in the street. Seeing that he knew where Kari and T.K where. 

"They don't know what they got themselves into, I warm them about this place at night, why don't they listen to me," said Roger in a little of angered toward them. 

Even with that on his mind, he knew what he had to do, he had to go down there, a place where he was once before. He had to go underground once again, beyond the subway system and place where he had felt fear, but he did face it and won over it. He didn't know if he was going to do it again. 

As they continue to make their way through the underground transit system, they found that there was a huge flashlight, which T.K. picked up and turned on, that did tell him that there was somebody down here. In doing that they saw more details of what this place was like, they could see that there were at what look like to be a major station in the subway system, that could possible been the terminal. They could see that there was some artwork on it, that look like that it was an artist rendition of heaven, while most of the painting was dirty, but it didn't matter because somehow the power of the painting shone through the dirt that was on it. While most of the dirt had covered most of the painting, there was one thing that all of them could clearly see despite the dirt, and that was an angel. It wasn't like the Digimon angels that Gatomon and Patamon Digivole into, it was more like a roman-style Angel that was holding something in her hand. That something they couldn't tell, because that part of the painting was damage beyond repair. 

"What do you make of that?" Asked T.K.

"I think that it safe for us to head down that tunnel," said Kari. After that she down at her Digivice and she could see that they were getting closer to the position of where that thing was. "Plus we are getting closer to that thing."

T.K. pull out his D-3 and found out that she was right. So they all walked into the tunnel and found more of the rail that was in good shape, but the rest of the system was in bad shape. This time the it seem that this part was worst off than the pervious spot that they were in, but the rail was still in good shape. Again, T.K. was even more confused at what he was seeing, how could the rail be in good shape, while the tunnels that contain it won't. 

__

What is going on? Asked T.K. _Why is this place the way that it is, and I thought that the Digital World was weird, but this place is getting up there in weirdest. I said it before and I will say it again, nothing in the world has made sense since day one_.

Kari stopped dead in her tracks and it was so sudden, that T.K. almost tripped over her feet. That made T.K. look at her and wondered what was going on with her. 

"Kari, what is up?" Asked T.K.

"We are right on top of it, we should see it," said Kari. 

Seconds after that the floor that was under them, collapsed and both of them fell through it. The two of them landed into another place, but unlike the first time when they fall through, the landed on something that was soft and that thing was a blanket or some type cloth. 

"I am getting sick of this," said T.K.

"You aren't the only other one," said Kari. 

"Kari," said Gatomon that had jumped down from the top to their location. While she did that, Patamon flew down to great the two of them. 

"Are you all right?" Asked Gatomon. 

"I am fine," said Kari. 

T.K. used the flashlight to see where they were at, he saw that there were in a completely different type of room. The walls here were different from the walls of the subway-like transit system, the walls here were white and they look like that they were titled. He moved the flashlight around some more and found out that there was some artwork here, again they were of the regeuious theme, with angels and saints. While he didn't know a lot about the Roman Catholic faith, he did know enough about Christian faith, to know that he was looking at it right now. One of the pictures that he saw was that of a woman that was dress in some type of robe and she was holding a cross of some type in one hand, in the other hand she was holding a sword. T.K. took a closer look at the sword and notice something about it; he had seen it before. 

"T.K. what is it?" Asked Kari. 

"This sword this woman is holding, I have seen it before," started T.K. and then it hit him, he knew where he had seen it, it was Omnimon's sword, expect for the fact that it didn't have the Digi Code on it. "Yes, I have seen it before, it is Omnimon's sword, the one that he used to defeat Diaboromon almost four years ago."

Kari knew what he was talking about, but she didn't see the battle first hand, like he did, and because of that she didn't know all of the details about the battle like he did. The only things that she knew about the battle, were the fighters of the battle and the result of the battle. She knew how both Omnimon and Diaboromon came into being. Diaboromon came in being because of a virus that had attacked a mysterious Digi-Egg that was found on the Net and Omnimon was the result of him. Both WarGreymon and Metal Guarrumon fused together to make him, with their combine powers they had enough power to defeat him. 

Neither Kari nor T.K. knew what to make of this, did they somehow know about the Digi World, if they did, it would explain how they knew about Omnimon's sword. Or was simply random change that these two words had the same type of sword that seems to be set in the same type of light. Omnimon did used it to defeat a devil-like Digimon, using it like a holy weapon against evil; here it was set as holy weapon that might be used the same way that Omnimon did. 

T.K. continue to pan down the wall painting with his flashlight, so that he could see more of the details of this picture. While he was doing that, he found out that there was some type of script that was on the bottom of the picture. T.K. knew what the script was, it was Digi Code, the Japanese-like script that was pop up now and them through out the Digital World. T.K. had seen it on buildings and sometimes on Digimon themselves. None of the Digimon themselves could not read the script and neither because of that T.K. nor of any other of the other Digidestined could. It was a strange alien script that they recognized, but couldn't read. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Kari.

"Yep, this is Digi Code, but I would like to know why is it doing here, and I would love to know what this says," answered T.K. 

"You aren't the only other one," said Kari.

"Hey, guy if you like this, you are going to love this," said Gatomon. 

T.K. and Kari turned their attention to where Gatomon was. They both saw that she was standing next to a wall, and while she was blocking most of the wall, they both could see that the same Digi Code was written on the wall. With that T.K. moved the light across the wall, and he could see that almost the entire wall was written in this code.

"I just wish that we could see all of this," said T.K. After that he tripped over something and with that the entire room was light up. With that, T.K. saw that the entire room was written in this code and he also see that the room was a lot bigger than they first thought. Kari on the other hand notices that there were pieces of newspaper clippings on the floor as well. 

While T.K. took at the look at all of the code, Kari on the other hand took a look at the different newspaper clippings. She found out that they were written in English and that they had different headlines that were simple everyday ones, until she hit one that felt like a punch that was below the belt. It stated "Major Earthquake…", but the rest of the headline was toured off, so she look at the date and the only thing that she got was March 12. Which was unless without the year that it happen. So she looked at the rest of the other clippings and like this one they had incomplete headlines with broken dates, they all had the mouth and the day, but no year. 

"Wow!" Said T.K. "Izzy would have a field day in this place, and I wish that we have brought him along, he could have translated all of this."

"Look at this," said Patamon. 

T.K. ran up to where Patamon was flying at and with that he saw that there was a picture there. T.K. took a look at the picture and they saw that there were to figures in it. At first they didn't recognize the figures, but a second time around, looking at the picture, they started to recognize the figures. The first one that recognized was a huge black snake-like creature that looks like a Mega Seadramon, an Ultimate Level Digimon that was snake-like in appearance who attack with an electric-style attack called Thunder Javelin, the second one they recognized as that black Megadeus. They continue down the wall and they could see all of the different pictures, each one of them had a common theme to them, they all contained that black Megadeus. While most of its opponents where things that they didn't recognized, the only other one thing that was out the group, they recognized was Big Duo. The rest of the other things, they had no clue who or what they were.

"What dose this mean?" Asked T.K. 

"I don't know, why is it in Digi-Code?" Asked Patamon. 

"Guys look at this," said Gatomon. 

T.K. walked up where Gatomon was at, seeing that Kari, got up from the floor and also walked to where Gatomon was at. They saw that there was another picture in the series of pictures. In there they saw the battle that had token less than a day ago, they couldn't believe what they were looking at. It seems that the battle that they had was predestined to occur. That made them think about the rest of the other pictures that they saw. They wondered if they happen here, they would be right, all of the pictures that showed Big O fighting something did happen in this world, but they messed all of the fights that this place depicted on the walls. 

As they continue down the hallway of the room, they saw more pictures with the black Megadeus in it, fighting different things that were as different as Digimon were. None of the pictures were things that they have seen before and then they saw the last picture, and none of them liked what they were saw in that picture. 

"I don't like the sight of that," said T.K. 

"You don't have to take this picture at face value, you know that you can change your destiny, so this dose not mean anything, it a guide, nothing more, nothing less," said Kari. 

T.K. took a look at the other wall and found out that there were no pictures with the script, it was all text. He wanted to know what was this text was saying and the only the person that could tell them that, was Izzy, but they didn't bring him along. Now he was regretted the fact that he didn't do that and he wishes that he could back in time, take him with them. 

"It funny, that one picture out of the group depicted a fight that we know for sure happen, what to said that the other pictures aren't what to come?" Asked T.K. 

"T.K., you can't allow yourself to be ruled by what you see on a wall," said Gatomon. 

"Gatomon," started T.K.

"She is right, you can't. Yes, this thing has things that have happen to us. Yes, that dose give it weights, but dose not mean anything. This is telling us, what could happen, it not written in stone that this will happen, things can be changed and maybe this is what this place is, to tell us what could happen, so that we change it for the better," said Kari. 

"You are right, this dose not make so," said T.K. 

Seconds after that the ground that was under them started to shake and with that, T.K. and Kari got separated. T.K. was still in the room, while Kari found herself in another level, which was totally different from the place that T.K. was in right now, she was all alone down there without Gatomon. Here this place was a lot darker and she could feel the darkest that was starting to enter into her soul, she could feel it, she felt like she was drowning in an ocean and nobody was listening to her calls for help. 

T.K. recovered from the sock wave that he felt when the earth had literally open up on them, it gobbled up Kari. Seeing that T.K. ran to where the hole was at and he was stopped by a blast wave that had knock him back hard. 

"T.K. are you all right?" Asked Patamon. 

"I am fine," said T.K. He tried to get up from the ground and he found out that it was a lot harder than he thought it would be. 

"You don't like fine," said another voice. 

T.K. looks up and saw that it was the face of Roger Smith was standing over him. T.K. could see that his face was a mixed of worry and anger toward them. He didn't say anything to him, but he helps him up from the ground. 

"Thank you," said T.K.

Roger just looked at him. "I told about this place, I told you not to leave my house, that this city isn't safe at night. Where is Kari?"

"Down there," said T.K.

Roger looked in the direction of where T.K had pointed to and he saw the hole that she had fallen into. He could see that it would take him deeper underground and that was something that he didn't want to do, but Kari's life was in danger, he had to do almost anything that was in his power to make sure that she was safe. If that meant facing his fear once again, he would do it and that what he did. Gatomon did the same thing. 

Kari looked up and could see that there was something that was moving in her direction. She couldn't tell if the thing had a shape or not, the only thing that she could tell was that the thing was black and that it had two yellow gleaming eyes. She didn't know what to think about that thing, she didn't know if that thing was an evil Digimon or yet another Megadeus. The only thing that she could tell from the distance that she was at, was that thing was huge and it was coming in her direction. 

She knew that she shouldn't look at the thing, but she did and that when she noticed something about it. It somehow was wrapping space around it, twisting it in a weird way, distorting it in a fashion that best suited it and as the thing got closer to her location. She could feel the effect of the wrap in space, it felt unnatural to her, it made her sick to stomach and she felt like she was going to throw up her meal that she had. She tried to prevent it, but it happens, she throw up her meal in the opposite direction of where the thing was. That didn't stop the forward process of the thing, it still headed in her direction. 

"Kari," said a voice. 

She tried to her head in the direction of where the voice was coming from and even with her blurred vision she could tell there were two shapes that were coming in her direction. Unlike that thing she at least tell who they were and with that she fainted on the ground, but before she hit the ground Roger caught her. 

"Kari, are you all right?" He asked. 

She coughed. "I can manage." 

"That good to know," said Roger.

With that she felt stronger, now that she wasn't alone, she knew that she could face that thing that was out there. She turned in the direction of the thing and found out that it had stop dead in tracks, but it didn't go away, it just stood there, looking at them. 

"What is that thing?" Asked Gatomon. 

Roger turned in the direction of where Gatomon was at, he saw what they were talking about, and he narrowed his eyes on the thing. He had no clue what that thing was, like them, he couldn't get a clear shape of what that thing was, it was hidden to far away from them to see what it was. The only thing that he saw was a shadowy outline of what it was, he could see that it had spikes on it arms and what to him appeared to be wings, but the rest of the thing he couldn't tell. He didn't know if this thing was a Digimon or yet another Megadeus, it just stood there, waiting for the right moment to attack. 

What seem to take almost forever, the thing started to move again and Roger was ready to act, he had his watch out, ready to call on Big O when it needed. He didn't care that doing this would reveal that he was the pilot of that thing and the name that he called it. 

The thing came into the light and with that it showed what it was, it was a combination of both a Digimon and a Megadeus, but even with that, there was some type of fog that was hiding the truth shape of what that thing was. After that things happen so fast that no human eye could track, Gatomon Digivole into Angewomon, the female angel that had series of white wings and a pink ribbon over her head. Roger was awe stuck at the sight of the angel, a true angel and it also was the outfit that she was wearing, that lead much to imagination as well. He was a little turn on by it and Kari notices how he was looking at her Digimon. She felt to slap him square in the face and that what she did, she slap him the face to give a little tastes of the real world. That she was a Digimon, a Digital Monster, and he was a human being, there was no way that these two have a real type of relationship with each other. With Angemon, that was a different story all together.

It did the trick, he was brought back to the real world and he saw that thing out there, with that he knew what he had to do. He had to bring Big O into the fray and that what he did, by calling it out by name. 

Angewomon didn't know what this "Big O" was, but it had to be something was important because he wasn't picked to be her protector in this world, because he didn't have anything to bring to table. She couldn't think about that matter because she had to deal with that thing as well, that was like nothing that she had seen before, it look like that it was freak of nature, something that didn't belong in either worlds. She also knew that this thing was a threat to Kari and because of that she would have to deal with it, in her own way. 

"Celestial Arrow!" She yelled at her attack and second after that she formed a crossbow out of her right hand and in her left hand she formed a white-light arrow. Then she fired the attack at the thing. 

The attack hit the thing and it did little to stop the thing, but it did do something, it somehow burned off the fog that had hid the true shape of what that thing. The thing was black and it had armor on it, which was in the same style of Seraphymon, but she knew that was no Seraphymon. Seraphymon was had blue armor on him and he had the symbol of hope on his chest, this guy no symbol like that on his armor. While Seraphymon had a series of golden wings on his back, this thing had black wings, almost like he was the equal but opposite version of him. That wasn't the only thing that was different from the two of them, this thing has had triangle extensions on his arms as well, seeing that she knew that she didn't have the power to take that thing out. 

Then she saw the thing that could have the power to take that thing on, the black Megadeus that was known as Big O, had came through the ceiling, destroying the part of ceiling as well, creating a huge dust cloud that hide the shape of thing from other thing. As the dust settled the shadowy outline of Big O appeared and the first thing that Angewomon notice was the eyes of the thing, the white eyes that seem to break through the dust, like a shinning beacon all alone in the night. 

Seeing that Angewomon now understood the reasons why they called this thing a "Megadeus", it fit that name perfectly well. She knew that she was in the present of a god, or something that had just as much power as a god was, it didn't matter if that thing was a metal god. 

Inside, Roger had prepared himself and Big O for the battle, and he looked to see how Kari was, after the trip. While he was used to it, he knew that she wasn't, had funny feelings that she was overwhelmed by the experience. 

"Kari, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you and neither will Big O," said Roger. "Anyway I need you up here."

Kari still a little snaked by the trip that they took when they took the trip made her way to where Roger was. She saw that he was sitting down a chair with both hands on two levers, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Roger heard that and took a look at her. He saw that even with his words of encouragement, she still was a little scared at what had happen to her. "Good, I need you to tell me if that thing out there is a Digimon."

Kari look out the glass window and with that she saw the true shape of what that thing was. Like Angewomon, she knew that this thing was a complete different form of Seraphymon. Unlike before she saw that thing, she didn't get the feeling of drowning in a black ocean, she didn't know why, it could have been that was inside of Big O, under the protection of that thing. It was because of that, she knew that she could look on that thing without that fear of what that thing could do to her. That what she did, she look at the thing and she with that, she got the feeling, that thing was no Digimon, real or created. 

"Kari, tell me, is that thing a Digimon?" Asked Roger.

"No, that thing isn't a Digimon, I don't know what the thing is," answered Kari.

Roger turned his attention back to that thing, and he narrowed his eyes at that thing. "I tell you one thing, that thing is going down! I don't what you are, Digimon or Megadeus, I can tell you one thing you don't belong here! You belong to the darkest and deepest pit you crawl out of, I am going to put you back there!"

Angewomon saw that thing was about to hit the other thing and with that she got out of the way. Because she knew that this was going to be an epic fight as these two titans were going to clash with each other, in some type of fight that might come out of Greek or Roman myth. 

The anti Seraphymon-thing was the first thing to attack, but it didn't attack in the normal sense, it didn't attack Big O, it attacks the ceiling that was on top of it. It did that by a beam out of it arm and in the confusion, it used a harpoon like weapon to bring itself out of the pit onto the street of Paradigm. Roger made Big O do the same thing and while he did that, he smash through the room that had all of the pictures and script on it, destroying most of it, it also made T.K. jump out of the way as he saw the thing come through the room.

"Whoa!" Yelled T.K.

"T.K.!" Yelled Angemon and after that he shielded him from the flying debris. After that Angemon looked and could see that that thing had rip through almost everything, they could see the surface of the place. 

"Thanks, Angemon," said T.K.

"Not a problem, and I think that we should go up there," said Angemon.

With that T.K. jumped on the back of Angemon and the two of them went through the hole that was caused by Big O. Outside they got full size of the thing, when they compare it to the buildings of this city. They also saw that Angewomon was out there as well, next to good black Megadeus. They won't the only other ones that saw what had happen, Angel had also seen it and because of that she drove her car to where the battle was taking place. 

She recognized Big O, but the other thing she didn't and the thing that really got to her was the two angels that were there as well. 

"Megadeus," she said. 

She drove her car to the battle, and while she was doing that, the thing that Roger was going up against, made it first attack to him. It used it triangle extensions as a weapon, and when the thing fired them, they got bigger, it hit the arms of Big O and it did little damage to the arms, that Roger were using as a defense weapon. Time and time the was the only thing that it hit with Big O. 

The thing stopped attacking him with that attack. 

"My turn," said Roger. 

Kari watch as Roger through the used of the levers, used Big O's arms to punch the thing in the face, unlike it did to him. Even with that, the thing wasn't affected by the series of punches that Roger had squarely landed right in the face.

"Time to heat things up," he said. 

Outside, Big O had fired on if it piston that had locked it first in position and with that Big O swung at the wrath-like thing. The wrath-like thing blocked the attack through used a metal spike that reminded Kari of Paildramon's Striking Strike Attack. 

"What!?" Asked a socked Roger. 

Stilling holding Big O's attack, the wrath-like using it free hand brought out the harpoon. Seconds after that it aimed it toward Big O and was about to fire it at the Megadeus. 

"Hand of Faith!" Yelled Angemon. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Yelled Angewomon. 

Both angelic attacks hit the wrath-like thing, and broke the harpoon thing, but that wasn't the only other thing that happen. It had turned it attention to the two angels, Kari saw that and she knows what was going to happen, that thing was going to attack the two of them. She knew that Angewomon didn't have the strength to take that thing on, she knew that Angewomon couldn't Digivole to Magma Dramon without her being around her, and Roger wouldn't let her out of here. The only hope that they had was if Angemon through T.K.'s hope Digivole to Magma Angemon. 

"T.K. if you can hear me, make Angemon go to his Ultimate Level," said Kari. 

Right on Que., that what happen to Angemon, he went to his Ultimate Level of Magma Angemon, the great Angel. The angel that had eight white wings, four of them were out in the open, two of them were around his body, one his right hand he had the mighty sword of Excalibur and on his left side he had a pink shield, which was a beam shield. On his head he had a huge helmet that cover the eyes, but didn't block his view of the world. Around his wings he had two ribbons that were also covered by the same Digi Code that T.K. and Kari saw in the underground room

"Who is that?" Asked Roger.

"That Magma Angemon, that the Ultimate Form of Angemon," answered Kari. 

The wraith-like thing and Angel stood in sock at the sight of this angel, Angel didn't know what to said at this. The thing had change it form, to a much more powerful form and she wanted to know why. 

__

How are these things doing this? She asked herself. She had never seen anything like this before; this was out of the range of all of the things that made their home, Paradigm. These things were outside of this place and with that she knew that these were things that couldn't be control be either Rosewater or the Paradigm group. They were independent of him and his group with that Angel knew without a second thought that these were the things that were destined to come to this city, that this was the twilight of his power. 

This wasn't the end for Angel and the wraith-like thing, for Magma Angemon was going to show this world his attack. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Yelled Angewomon. Her energy arrow hit the thing again, and this thing it cracked the armor a little. 

The wraith-like thing fired an energy beam at the woman angel. Kari couldn't watch and Roger grunted in frustration at what he was seeing. 

"All right, Big O, let's go," said Roger. 

With that Big O fired his eye beam weapon at the wraith-like energy attack and both attacks null each other. After that Angewoman sure herself up for the attack.

"Heaven's Charm!" She yelled out her finishing move. Seconds after that both of her hand moved across her body, producing a cross of pink energy, that she fired at the thing. 

The powerful attack hit the entire body of the wraith-like thing and with that Magma Angemon knew that it was time for him to do his attack.

"Gate of Destiny!" He said and with the his sword he produced a circle of energy that when it was complete form a huge yellow gate that open up in the air that tried to suck the thing up. Even with the power of the Heaven's Charm attack, it still wasn't strong enough for the thing to be picked up for the pulling force of that thing.

Seeing that Roger knew what he had to do and with that he made Big O's fire the Chrome Buster at the thing. It did, in the more dramatic style by locking both arms in position and then brings them together at the same thing the energy beam was fired from the head of Big O. 

"Heaven's Charm!" Yelled Angewoman again. Like before the pink energy attack hit him, but unlike before, she had backup and that was the energy from the Chrome Buster. Both attacks did the trick, the wraith-like thing was pull through the Gate of Destiny that after it had sucked the thing it closed. 

* * *

Angel just stood there, looking at what just had happen, that was the icing on the cake for her, this confirmed everything. 

"The end is near," she said.

Rosewater saw the entire fight take place and with that, he didn't need any of the information that Angel had gather, because he knew what these things were, they were Digimon, the creatures that came from the Digital World. A world that he had heard of through stories, but he thought that was more mealy tall tales that were told by half-drunken sailors. This proves that they were real. 

"So you are the fame Digimon of the Digital World, I heard of you before, that you are brings of good luck and change. Neither of them are things that you will bring here," said Rosewater. 

TBC…

Okay, people what do you think? You know the drill. Please be kind and review the story. 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/images/digicode.jpg



	8. True Destiny: Revelations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters ****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own that either shows. I am not making any money on this story either.

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

Kari is kidnapped by Rosewater. Roger and Digidestined must get her back, doing that leave up to major revelations about everything. 

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus? 

Keepers of the Light

Chapter 8-True Destiny: Revelations

T.K. saw the black Megadeus turn its attention toward the two of them and while the thing didn't have an emotional face, T.K. could feel that it had anger toward them. For what, T.K. didn't know why, he went to with Kari to that underground room, so that she wouldn't be all by herself. It looks like that it didn't like the fact that he did that, and even if didn't know what the term "Megadeus" meant, he knew that it wasn't the smartest things to get this thing mad at him. For the pure power that thing had, it had more power that most Mega-Level Digimon had, he had never seen anything living or non-living process so much power in one spot. He felt that this thing was holding back, it didn't use all of power on that thing, that it still had some left in reserved, waiting for the right moment to unleash it all. 

The only thing that he could do, was to hide behind the helmet of Magna Angemon that didn't show the slight fear that he had when he view it. Heck, he didn't show any fear when he fought with Black WarGreymon that was also a Mega, but wasn't a Mega of this size before. Even with the protection of a Great Angel, that Magna Angemon was, he still could feel the present of that thing, like it was some type of god. 

"Don't worry, T.K.," said Magna Angemon in his deep and holy voice. Which was one of the few times that Angemon spoke to him in this form, in this form he was the strong and silent type, that allowed his actions to do the speaking rather than his words. To show his loyalties toward T.K. he pulls out his sword and was ready to attack the black Megadeus with it. Not knowing if he could take that thing on, the one thing that matter to him right now, was the safely of T.K., the rest was just details that he could short out later. T.K. was the main focus of his attention and that was something that he took to heart, something that the rest of the Digimon did, but none so more than Magna Angemon, that was the last Ultimate-Level Digimon of the Digidestined to reach that level.

"I will protect you," he said. 

Even with these two simple statements, T.K. knew what Magna Angemon meant. He was going to protect him matter what and it didn't matter if the enemy was a lot bigger and much more powerful than he was. 

After that the black Megadeus turned away from him, it made a hole in the street and went down it, going underground, the same underground where he saw the weird condition of the subway system. With that T.K. could feel the powerful present that thing had was gone and that it was all right for him to take a look behind Magna Angemon's helmet, he did that. He saw that it was gone, the only thing that was left of that thing was the huge hole that was in the ground. 

"Should be go after it?" Asked T.K.

"No, we are lucky, we shouldn't temp faith," said Magna Angemon. 

T.K. nodded his head at that and after that Magna Angemon floated down the ground, he had also put his pink energy sword back to the brace of which it was brought out of. T.K. got off the back of the angel and walked to where the hole was at, while he was doing that, Magna Angemon watch him like a hawk. He didn't know if that thing would come back up from that hole and while he was no expect on this thing, Magna Angemon knew that if that did happen it would be a destier for T.K. 

T.K. looked down at the hole and could see that thing was gone, there was no trace of that thing.

__

Where did that thing go? Asked T.K. to himself. It wasn't that easy to hide that thing, it was huge, almost as big as a building, and something T.K. knew was hard to hide. At least with Imperialdramon he devolved too much smaller forms that were a lot easier to hind then his Mega Form. Some how this thing managed to slip through the cracks just like that and not leave any trace of where it was going. _What ever this thing is, it is surely a master of the underground_ commented T.K to himself.

Then it hit him, like a two-two, Kari was down there with Roger and he had no clue how the faired when that thing jumped out of the ground. 

"Kari!" Yelled T.K. 

"T.K.," answered Kari.

Both T.K. and Magna Angemon turned in the direction of where her voice was coming at. He saw that she was in the opposite direction of where the black Megadeus went underground. He also saw that she was with Roger and the two of them appeared to be unhurt by the close encounter of that thing. That was both physically and mentally, it seem that nothing had happen to them, and that wasn't the reaction that he would have had of being so close to that thing. He wasn't even as closes as they were, and he was frighten a little of the present of that thing and he wasn't even the target of that thing. 

"Are you all right?" Asked T.K.

"She fine, no thanks to you," said Roger.

"Hum," said T.K.

"I warm you, that this place is dangerous, especially at night," said Roger.

"Where did that thing go?" Asked T.K.

"I wouldn't worry about that, that thing can take care of itself. I suggest that we go back inside as fast as we can," said Roger.

"He right," said Magna Angemon. 

T.K. nodded his head at that and seconds after that Magna Angemon devolved back into Patamon that went the same for Angewomon as well. With that Patamon put himself on the back of T.K. and the two of them started to walked in the direction of where Roger was taking them. 

As the ground walked back to Roger's house, T.K. notice that there was something on his wrist, a watch. Something that wasn't that out of the normal, but there was something about it, that didn't feel right to him. 

Izzy was still at the computer, it had only been an half-hour since T.K., Ken, and Davis went to this other world. He wanted to know how they were fairing in this alien world, that he still had no clue what that world look like. So he had no clue what this trio of Digidestined was up against and he wanted to know so much. 

Izzy was on the net chatting with some other people, and keeping up with other Digidestined that he had meet while on their world tour. He found out that most of them were still had their Digimon with them out in the real world and that were still taking care of them. While he was doing that, his e-mail beeped and with that he knew that he got some new e-mail. He clicked on the icon on his desktop and he found out that the e-mail was from Gennai again. This time it was a video one, so he click on it and found out that Gennai was in his home. 

"What up Gennai?" Asked Izzy.

"I got some updates on the team," said Gennai.

"How are they doing, Gennai?" Asked Izzy.

"They are doing okay, the found the good Megadeus and they were with a guy that is called Roger Smith," answered Gennai.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Asked Izzy. He still wanted to know whom that good Megadeus was and what the thing looks like. It was good enough for him, for now to know that they found the thing. 

"From what I heard about him, being so protective of people, it is a good thing, he wouldn't let any danger come to them while he is looking out on them," answered Gennai. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes, I would like to see what this world look like and why it requires that both T.K. and Kari to be there," requested Izzy.

"Sure," said Gennai.

With that, Izzy got what he requested, he saw what Paradigm look like. He had never seen anything like this before, the darkest of what the city look like, that there was no sign that the sun was out there. He could see that some of the city was cover with domes, while other parts of the city won't cover by that, he guess that part of the city were important to the well being of that city. Seeing that he was reminded of Machinedramon's city that had sections of the entire major cites that was from his world. Except for the fact that Machinedramon's city was dark, it was completely dark like this place was, there was some light there, but here there was none. 

"So this is what this world looks like, very dark and depressing," said Izzy. 

"I know, even the Digital World at the time of the Dark Masters wasn't this dark," said Gennai.

"What cause this place to get so dark?" Asked Izzy.

"I don't know, and have funny feelings that we may never know for sure. Well, Izzy it look like that my time is up, I will talk to you later when I have further updates," said Gennai.

"Thanks for the bit of the information," said Izzy.

With that Gennai was gone from his screen and after that Izzy went back to surfing the net. While he was doing that, he was thinking about that world and the way that the city look like, he wanted to know what did happen to this city to make it look like this. Izzy had funny feelings that this wasn't done on purpose. 

__

What made this city the way it is? Thought Izzy. 

Angel didn't know what to said at what she just saw, all three of them combine took that thing out and it look like that together as a team they were a powerhouse of a force. This wasn't good news for Rosewater, but she knew what she had to do, she had to tell him about what she had just saw take place. That what she did, she drove away from the battle area and to the Glass Place in which held the office of Alex Rosewater. 

In a matter of minutes she found herself in his office, handing him her report about what she had just saw or what information that she got from Dustan. Rosewater took the report in hand and with that she left his office so that he could read what she had found out. He found out that she didn't find that huge dragon that had fired that powerful energy beam, but she fine out that these creatures had the ably to change into different forms whenever they felt like it was time for them to shine. This information wasn't new to him, he knew about the Digimon's ably to change their forms to much more powerful forms, and he knew what it was called Digivoling. This was just confirmation to something that he already knew. He also knew that only certain Digimon could go and back to their different forms whenever they wanted, they were the Digimon that belonged to a group that were known as the Digidestined. 

"Fine the Digidestined," said Alex. "And bring them back here as soon as you can."

The two figures that were in the shadows behind him nodded their heads at his orders, they dare not question his orders. 

After that Alex place folders in each of their hands, to make sure that everyone of them would have the right information in ID the people that called themselves the Digidestined. Each of the people looked at the information that they had in there and with that they headed out of the office of their boss. They saw all of the faces of them and they could see that most of them were pre teens, with a few exception to that rule. 

Alex looks at them and he saw that they had put on their hoods. Seeing that he knew that they would become the shadows of this city. Which made them the prefect types of agents to do his will while he was in his office, running this city while they do his work. 

Kari like the rest of the people made her back to Roger's house, she was thinking about the room that she saw underground, the one with the Digi Code on it and the one with the different types of pictures. She wanted to know what did it mean, was it telling a story through pictures like so many other cultures did, there were only a few things that she recognized in the pictures, the other things didn't. She wanted to know what the Digi Code was saying about these pictures, what important did they have to this world, she wanted to know why did this word have this script, and she also wanted to know why was it written in an underground room. It look like whoever wrote this, wanted to have everything written down, but why was it down there and not up here in public display. For if she did something like that, but all of that work into something, she would like the rest of the world to know what she did, but here it didn't look like that. It look like that they did want people to know about it, but only the right people to fine it, the only right people where the ones that would fine it. 

Thinking about the Digi Code and the pictures got her thinking, that she should some how get a record of what she saw, because she had funny feelings now it was uncovered by her. That somehow somebody or something would tried their hardest to make sure that would be the last time that anybody would see all of that work. So she made the choice in her mind that she should go back down there and take pictures of all of the work down there through the used of her Digital Camera, but not now, it was still night and plus she was a little tired from her little adventure that she had down there. The adventure itself was a mixture of both coolest and terror, the coolest favor was that she got a look inside of that Megadeus, how Roger pilot the thing, it was nothing like what she thought it would be. The terror favor was the fact of that wraith-like thing that the two of them face together and defeated the thing. She didn't know for sure that thing was destroyed, nobody really knew what happen when a thing went through The Gate of Destiny

Roger escorted Kari and T.K. to their room, all three of walked into there. They were surprise at what they saw. Davis, Ken, Wormmon and Veemon were still fast asleep. 

"Good old Davis, can sleep through almost anything," said Kari.

"Well, you better get some sleep," said Roger.

Kari nodded her head at him and with that Roger did a little smile at her. With that he walked away from her, no question in her mind that he was also going to get some sleep. That what he did, he walk into his room and with that he fell right into his bed. As soon as he hit the bed he started to dream. 

Day had came over Paradigm City, the only real different from night and day in this city was that the clouds were a light blue during the day, but at night they were a black color. With that most people had to do their normal actives to get ready for the day, and for most people that meant to get ready for work, for them it was their alarm clock that did an annoying beeping sound. For Roger, it was Dorothy playing the piano music that would turn his blood into ice and make his temper show its face. It did, and he did by making his normal entrance in the living room yelling out her full name. 

"Dorothy, please," said Roger. "We have guests."

"I know, but that dose not mean that they should sleep in just like you do," said Dorothy. 

Roger was about to said something to her, but he was stop because three out of four Digidestined came into the room. Each one of them had different looks on their faces, he could see that they didn't like getting up like this, the something that they share with him. 

"Where Davis?" Asked Roger.

"He still sleeping," answered T.K.

"Hum," said Roger. He couldn't believe that anybody that was human could sleep through Dorothy's piano music that could turn his blood like ice and that was something major because there are times when he was as cold as ice. 

"Like I told you last night, Davis can sleep almost through anything that anybody could think of, it dose matter to him," answered Kari. 

Roger wanted to see this, he wanted to see who was the person that sleep through Dorothy's piano music, something that he didn't think was humanity possible. These kids that called themselves the Digidestined did things that were impossible, like take on Big Duo and come back alive, so this could be up their alley. 

They all walked into their room and found out that Davis was still sleeping on his bed in the most outward position that a person could sleep in, plus he also had his mouth open. Veemon, his Digimon, was also sleeping as well right next to him, not in the same fashion as Davis was, but it was still a little funny seeing the two of them together like that. 

"Isn't this cute," said T.K. 

"It is, but we can't have sleeping all day," said Roger. "I hope that he dose drool on the sheets."

"Hey Davis, wake up!" Yelled T.K.

With that Davis woke up quickly at the yelling T.K. So quickly that it caught Veemon off guard and because of that he fell off the bed right onto the floor, he landed right on his head. If Veemon wasn't up, he was up now. 

"Ouch," said Kari. 

"Veemon," said Davis. He shot up like a rocket out of bed, so that he could take a look at his Digimon. So that he could see if he was all right, even if he did landed on the hardest part of his body, his head. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine," said Veemon. 

With that Davis pick up Veemon by the tail and brought on the bed. "You are lucky that you landed on the hardest part of your body, your head."

The blue dragon type Digimon felt the top of his head to make sure that he didn't do any type damage to his head. "Hey, Davis, is my yellow V all right?"

"You V is all right," answered Davis. "T.A. that wasn't nice." 

"But it was essential that we got you up, because we have no clue when you would get up from your sleep, that I am amaze that you have sleep for so long," said Roger.

"I was going to get up in a couple of minutes," said Davis.

"_Yeah, right_," said T.K. under his breath. 

After that, Davis got out of the bed and with that, they all went back to the living room of his house. In there they could see that Dorothy was still at the piano, it didn't look like that she was playing anything right now. With that they could see that she was wearing a black dress that had an outsize white collar, that look like it was out of movie that came out of 1920's or 1930's, they won't sure. It make sense in this world, with the buildings and the cars that look like that they came out of that era, it was only logical that these people would dress like that. It was a major contrast to what they were wearing right now, they stuck out like a shore thumb, especially Kari with that bright pink outfit of hers. 

"Can we leave?" Asked Davis. "I am curious about this city."

"Sure, it is daylight, it is better out there," said Roger. He took a quick look outside one of the huge glass picture windows. "Still be careful out there, there are things out there that are like nightmares, you have no clue when they might come out to scare you."

Kari nodded her head at his warming about this city and with all of them walked out of the house. They took the elevator down to street level and with that they made their way out of the house. 

"Okay, we have a plan in exploring this city," said Kari.

"You are right, I am glad that I thought of it, so what are going to do," said Davis. 

"I think that one of us should take to air, to get a survey of how big this city is," said T.K.

"I think I do that job, because Stingmon is the fastest flyer in our group and plus he can stay in his Champion Form even in the present of a Control Spire, your natural Champions can't. Plus an insect, even as big as he is, isn't as notable as T.K.'s Armor Champion," said Ken.

Davis knew what he was talking about, while Pegasusmon was a good flyer, just as fast as Stingmon was, he would stick out in this world, because of the golden armor that he had on his body. Stingmon was a darker color, which could easy bled in the dark environment that this world was like. "Okay, Ken, be careful and try not to draw to much attention."

With that Wormmon Digivole into his Champion Level, Stingmon, seconds after that Ken boarded the giant green insect-like Digimon, that look like something like a wasp. Then the two of them flew up to the cloudy sky and in a matter of seconds the two of them blended into the environment, just as Davis would thought would happen. 

"Somebody should take the land route as well, as backup, just in case something would happen to him," said Davis.

Seconds after that, everybody looked at him, and with that he knew whom they would picked to do that job, that was him because of Raidramon, being so fast he would be able to kept up with while he was up in the sky. So Davis made Veemon Armor Digivole into Raidramon, through the used of the Digi Egg of Friendship. With that he was off in the same direction of where Ken and Stingmon were heading. It looks like they were heading to one of the big domes of this city.

"Where are we going?" Asked T.K. 

"We are going back to that underground room," answered Kari.

"Again, you reminder the last time that we went down there, these two things come out of there," said T.K.

"I want to have prove on what we saw, just in case somebody here knows how to read it, I want to have proof that this place is real," said Kari. 

Like before she headed off in the direction of where the room was at, they traveled in the same direction like before. They found the huge hole that was in the ground that was caused when that Megadeus climb out of there to fight that wraith-like thing. With that they knew that they were in the right place. 

They looked down in the hole and they could see that it was a dark place and to make matters worst for them, was that it starting to rain as well. The rain didn't brother then, what brother then was how would they get down there, they didn't want to fall down into the pit like they did before. That was something that they didn't want to repeat, but it look like that the only way to get down there was to jump down there or fall down there. Jumping didn't look like that it was a safe way to get down there, and falling down there was something that they didn't want to repeat, because they knew that they got lucky when they fall down there. That was luck that they didn't want to temp for a second time. 

"Okay, now how we get down there," said T.K.

"Let's fly down there, and I can see if there is another way down there," said Patamon. 

T.K. nodded his head at that and with that, Patamon went down there. When he was down there, he look around the place, once again he saw the underground rail system, but Patamon wasn't affected by the weirdest of what was down there. He had no thing on his mind and that one thing was to find a much safer way to get down here then the pervious time when they got here. 

He found it, there was a ladder, and so Patamon followed the ladder up, to a manhole that was covered by a round circle disk. 

Patamon full his body up with air. "Boom Bubble!" He yelled and after that all of the air that was inside of his body was release in an air bubble. The air bubble hit the disk and the force of the air style attack, crack the seal that was on the disk. 

That didn't get the attention of neither Kari nor T.K, there were still looking at the huge hole that was in the middle of the street. 

"Boom Bubble!" Yelled Patamon again. Like before, Patamon's bubble attack hit the disk and unlike before, it knock the manhole cover lose. That was the thing that got the attention of both Kari and T.K., so they walked to where the cover was.

They saw that it was gone and Patamon came flying out. "T.K. I found another way down there."

"Good work," said T.K.

With that both T.K. and Kari walked down the steps, once again they were back into this underground world, the one with the good rail line, but the terrible tunnels. Like before they walked in this world, they passed the huge hole in the ceiling that was caused when the wraith-like thing and the black Megadeus jumped out of the this place to fight each other on the surface. With that they knew that were close to that underground room and right on Que., they saw the second hole and they all look down there, they could see that most of the room was damage, the side where there was no pictures. The side with the pictures was still intact, this was good for her, it meant that she could still take pictures of these pictures of the work that was down there, just waiting for them to document what was down here, that what Kari wanted to do. 

"Are you guys ready?" Asked both T.K. and Kari to their Digimon. 

"Yes," said Patamon.

"You know me," said Gatomon. 

"Digiarmor energize!" Said T.K.

"Digiarmor energize!" Said Kari.

Both Patamon and Gatomon armor Digivole to their Armor-Levels, for Patamon it was a Champion and for Gatomon it was Ultimate. With that both of them mounted on their flying Digimon and with that the Digimon set them down to the room. After both of them got off of them, but Nefertimon and Peagusmon stayed in their armor state. 

Kari and T.K. took a look around and saw that despite the battle damage that totally took out the wall that had no pictures it let the other world in tact. T.K. and Kari took a look once again at the many different types of pictures that were depicted on here. Once again they saw all of the battles that the black Megadeus were taking place, Kari took a look at these pictures with a more deeper meaning, for she knew the name of the black Megadeus, that was Big O, the pilot of that one was Roger Smith. 

That didn't effect her, she pull out her Digital Camera and started to take pictures of the artwork that was down here. She took to picture of the artwork, one was the picture itself and the other one was the text that was written around it. She wanted to make sure that she got every bit of information that she could get out of this, before it would disappear from view. She did and she found out that she had token close to 40 pictures of what was written down here. 

"That it," said Kari as she put the thing away. "Let's head back to the surface." 

"Okay," said T.K.

After that, both of them once again mounted their Armor Digimon and they took them up through the different holes. 

Davis and Raidramon were making their way through the streets of this city at a quick pace, which was require because of the speed that Stingmon had. He was one of the faster Champion-Level Digimon and Raidramon was the fastest Digimon of the Armor-Level group. Davis didn't like doing this, he wanted to go back to where Kari and T.K. were at, that were all of the action was going to happen in this world. He was just doing scouting mission and most of the times scouting mission were boring, they had no action to them.

"Raidramon, are you thinking what I am thinking about?" Asked Davis.

"What is it Davis?" Asked Raidramon.

"I am thinking about heading back to where T.K. and Kari where at, this is getting boring, anyway Ken can take care of himself," said Davis. 

"All right," said Raidramon.

With that Raidramon broke away from Stingmon and headed back to where T.K. and Kari were. With his speed he would be there in a matter of seconds. He didn't know that doing that, it save his life, because the people that Alex Rosewater had send out to capture the Digidestined were out in force. They took aim at Stingmon. 

The fired at him and with that, the energy blast hit Stingmon right in the chest. The attack had caught Stingmon of guard and because of that he could feel the power that was require for him to maintain this level was starting to slip.

"I am losing it, Ken," said Stingmon. Despite the lost of the power that he had, he still had the present of mind to let Ken down on the street, he did. As soon as he did that, he went back to his Rookie Form of Wormmon.

"Wormmon are okay?" Asked Ken. 

"I am fine, but Ken…" started the Digimon.

He never got to finish the statement, because Ken was punched in the face by one of Alex's men. 

"What do we do with the worm?" Asked one of the men. 

"He said he wanted the Digidestined, not their Digimon, leave him," said other one.

That what happen, the two of them had picked up Ken, and the only thing that Wormmon could do was watch helpless as his partner be pulled away into a van of something that was like that. Seeing that he was brought back to the time on Earth when they face with Daemon and his Demon Corps. He didn't know what to do, this was the first time in the entire life that he had with Ken that he was truly alone, then he figure out that Davis and his Digimon were right after the two of them, he would fine them there. 

He was wrong, Davis and Raidramon didn't come to save him, for Davis was heading where T.K. and Kari were at. He had broke the promise that he had made and because of it, it look like Wormmon was going to paid the price for the promise that Davis had made. 

T.K. and Kari took dismounted their winged armor Digimon, they took around the cityscape. They didn't know what to do right now, Kari did want she wanted and she thought that it would be a lot harder than it was, she thought that she was going to fight for this information. It look like that she was wrong about that, they did it without a fight and that was something that the two Digidestined a little worry, because that meant that their true trouble was just coming up. It did, by an energy blast that caught Peagusmon. 

After the impact of the powerful energy blast, Peagusmon and he Devolve back to Patamon. Seeing that T.K. ran to his aide to find out how he was, and Nefertimon jumped in forth of them, to protect them from the attackers. 

"T.K., get out of here," said Kari. 

"Kari, it is dangerous out here," said T.K.

"We can hold our own, plus your Digimon is weak, go back to Roger, tell him what going on," said Kari. 

T.K. took a look at what she was doing, she was given her freedom, and maybe even her life so that T.K. could get the message out. That what he did, he went off in the direction of where Roger's house was, he still kept a close eye on the two of them. 

"If you want to play rough, that is fine by me," said Kari. 

Nefertimon, the Egyptian looking Holy Beast type Digimon, knew what she was talking about. It was time for her to play defense. 

"Rosetta Stone!" She yelled and seconds after that a huge stone, with some type of script, appeared out of the back of the Digimon and she had aided it, in the direction of where the energy blast that had hit Patamon when he was Pegasusmon. 

The throwing-like attack didn't hit anything expect for one of the buildings, that did stop them from attacking them, because they fired another blast of energy in their direction. It missed them, but only by a couple of hairs and with that they knew that the next attack might of well hit then, it might do the same thing that happen to Pegasusmon. Which was something that Kari didn't want to have happen. 

"Rosetta Stone!" Yelled the Armor Digimon again. Like before a huge stone appeared out of the back of the Digimon. Unlike before, the attack did connect with something rather than a piece of the building. It had hit a human in the leg and because of that, that person landed on the street, trying not to show any type of pain. 

He tried to get up from the ground, but Nefertimon's Rosetta Stone Attack did more damage that the two of them first thought, it look like that attack had broken his knee. Seeing that Kari wanted to know who that person was and why where they attacking them, so she started to walk up to where that person at.

"Kari, be careful," said Nefertimon. 

"I know," said Kari. She made her way to where he was at, she was being careful about him, because he had attack the two of them and that told her that they were dangerous. Even with her being careful, Nefertimon kept a close eye on the man that was on the ground. 

"Who are you?" Asked Kari. 

The person didn't answer the question, so Kari continue to walked to where he was and doing that she saw that it was the same hooded people that had attack Gatomon when they first got here. 

"What do you want from us?" Asked Kari. 

"It nothing personal, I am just following orders," he said.

That made Kari curious and with that she found out what he was talking about, another person that was behind her, took hold of her. Kari fought the attacker with everything that she could to shake off her attacker and she wanted to know how was this possible, since Nefertimon was right behind her, watching her every moment. She wanted to know how was this possible, and during the shaking off, she found out what had cause it, they somehow managed to take her down to her Rookie level of Salmon. She could see the little puppy-like Digimon that had a yellow ring around her neck. 

"What have you done?" Cried Kari. 

"As I told you before, we are just following are orders, nothing more, nothing less," answered the man. 

"Who orders?" Asked Kari.

"I am afraid, we can't tell you that," he said. 

After that he pull out a needle and Kari knew that it was meant for her. Like before she tried to fight what was coming in the best way that she could and she knew that the only thing that she could was cried out for help. She did and she hopes that somebody would hear her cries for help. She had no clue if somebody did heard her and after that, the needle was stuck in her neck. With that she fell asleep and she landed on the street, in doing that the chain around her neck snapped like a tree stick. The Digital Camera that she had with her, the one that she had token pictures with was on the ground, away from their hands. 

With that, the picked up her and put in the van, the same van that they put Ken in. Then Davis heard them started to peel away from the sight, having no clue that Kari's Digital Camera was on the ground and that her cries for help. 

As the van heading to Glass Place, a shadow appeared over Kari's Digital Camera. The shadow picked up the Camera and they started to look at it and while they were doing that, they saw their refection, the refection was that of Angel. 

She didn't have any time to take a look at the pictures, because she heard something was coming and with that she knew that she had to get out of way. She did and she saw who was coming her way. She saw that Roger and another person were on the back of some animal that was covered in some type of black armor that had some spikes one either side of his body. She saw that they were running after the van. 

"Who are they?" Asked Davis.

"I don't know, but I got funny feelings that have do something with the Paradigm Group," answered Roger. 

"Who?" Asked Davis.

"Long story, you just need to know one thing, they are the group that runs this city and they seem to have their hand in almost everything that happens here," answered Roger. "If they got Kari, then her life in danger and because of that we must get out of their hands. So you better step on it." _God only knows what Rosewater is going to do with her when he find out the truth about her, that isn't from this city and that she out of his reach_ thought Roger. 

"You hear that, Raidramon, you better move it," said Davis. That didn't hear to anything else about this, if Kari was in danger that was good enough for him to jump into action, even if he didn't think about. 

"Right," said Raidramon. 

With that Raidramon kick up, he put on more speed to kept up with the speed that the van was doing, even if he was a living thing, he had the experience in being this Digimon to maintain the level of energy that was require to do something like this. 

In the van, the driver of the van saw what chasing them, they saw the running animal that was dress in black armor. They could see that there were two people on that thing and they recognized both of them. They knew the one that was in forth was Davis and the one that was behind him, was Roger Smith. They knew that this wasn't good because Davis was the leader of the group and Roger Smith wasn't the type of person that wouldn't give up until he was happy with the outcome. 

"Boss I think that you should take a look at this," he said.

The leader of the group took a look at the rearview mirror and saw what he had saw, Davis, Roger Smith, and the Armor-Level Digimon that was known as Raidramon were chasing them. He could see that Raidramon had speed, despite having two people on the back, it seems that it wasn't phase by the extra weight that it had to deal with. 

"This is just a simple set back, nothing to worry about, we will deal with this," said the person. 

With that other two people that were around them, knew what he was talking about, they were going to take that thing out, by firing at it. That what they did, they brought out a huge riffle-like weapon out and seeing that, both Roger and Davis knew what that meant. They were going to use that riffle on them, but what they didn't know what was going to come out of the thing.

They found out, when they fired the weapon at them, they found out that it was plasma like missile. Raidramon didn't need to hear the order from Davis to know what to do, he avoid the missiles attacks by running around the explosions.

"Our turn," said Davis.

"Thunder Blast!" Yelled Raidramon. Seconds after that an electric-style blue energy formed on top of the Armor-Level Digimon's head and then he fired the attack at the van. 

The electric-style attack hit the side of the van, cause the man to drop the riffle on the street and the two of them didn't have the time to pick up the weapon. This was because the speed of the van had increase and that meant that they couldn't stop for anything, nothing even for something like that. The important thing right now, was to get Kari out of that van, so that Alex Rosewater wouldn't fine out about everything that she knew, like the Digiworld, the Digimon themselves, and the world that they came from. If he found out about that, God only knew what would happen to the Digi World or their world, it was something that Roger didn't want to have happen to them. 

"We can't let that Van get away," said Roger.

"I know, I know, Raidramon you better run like the wind," said Davis.

Raidramon knew what Davis wanted to do, and he didn't know if he can do what his partner wanted to, but he would try his hardest. Even if he wasn't around as much as Veemon was, but he still had the memories of being that Digimon and it was their memories, in where he saw Kari that influenced him and give his a blast of energy. That blast of energy that he got made him run even faster, faster than he had ever run before, a thing that he never thought that he could. 

It seems to be out of Saturday morning cartoon, but Raidramon's speed was incredible, Davis had to hold her even tighter, tighter than ever before. He knew that Raidramon had speed, but this type of speed, it was something that he never thought that he was capable of. This prove that he could do it and Davis was happy that he could something like that, but the result of it was that both riders were holding on with everything that they had while he was running across the streets of Paradigm City. 

Then they were stop because of two reasons. One of them was that they had saw that Wormmon was there, and it looks like that he had been through Hell. The Rookie-Level Digimon had black carbon scoring on his little green body, and it look like that he was spiting out something that look like the Digimon equal to blood. That was something that Davis never thought was possible to happen to a Digimon. The second thing that stopping them was that the bridge that would take them into the main dome of this city was starting to go up, like a drawbridge. 

"I didn't know that was a drawbridge," said Roger. 

"I thought you live in this city all of your life," said Davis.

"Yes, I did, but I didn't know that, can you tell me, can you clearly said that you know everything about the city that you live in?" Asked Roger. "We have to follow them."

"Not without Wormmon," said Davis. 

"We can't stop," said Roger. "Her life is in danger and so is the Digi World and your world."

"I won't leave behind, that the job of a leader," said Davis.

"All right," said Roger that brought out his watch. "Watch out." Then he fired the grapping hook out of the watch and with that hook wrapped around the body of the Digimon. With that he brought the Digimon back to them with quick tugged of his arm. 

"Wormmon what happen?" Asked Davis.

"They…took…my…Ken," said Wormmon. 

"Who, took Ken?" Asked Roger. 

"They did," answered Wormmon. After that he pointed in the direction where the van was going, telling the two of them that the same people that took Kari and token Ken. That wasn't good news for them, plus it also raises for questions, like what did Rosewater what with Ken. 

Davis had funny feelings that it had to deal with the fact that he was the Digimon Emperor, the malevolent and inhuman self-proclaim ruler of the Digi World, but he was just a pawn in a much greater evil that wanted to take control of both worlds, that greater evil was MaloMyotismon. That somehow they knew about that thing in his past. 

"Let's go," said Davis.

With that Raidramon built up speed and at the end of the bridge, Raidramon jumped over the gap that was between the other side of the street. Then he continues on his trip, that was to follow the van and the people on inside of the van couldn't believe what they just saw. Somehow that thing manages to jump that gap and was now coming after then. They won't the only other ones that couldn't believe what they just saw; Roger was also a little socked at the jumping ably that Raidramon had. 

"Raidramon is one of the fastest Armor-Level Digimon, which makes him a perfect mode of transportation," said Davis. 

Roger just nodded his head at that, because he felt that he just left his breakfast on the other side of the bridge when Raidramon had made that jump over the gap. He didn't have enough time to recover from that, because Raidramon was off again, chasing the van, which went through a tunnel. Since the three of them were chasing them, they went through the tunnel as well. 

Both of them come out on the other end of the tunnel and with that all of them were inside of the main dome. Neither of them had the time to stop and take a look at the well maintain buildings in this part of the city, because they all had their own affairs to deal with. For the people in the van, they needed to get to the headquarters of the Paradigm Group and for the people that were on the back of Raidramon, they needed to stop the van. Also because of that they didn't care who was watching them as they were traveling through this part of the city. Most of the people won't looking at the van, but they were looking at Raidramon, the blue skin, black armor cover Digimon. 

"What is that?" Asked somebody.

"I don't know," answered another person. 

"Is that, who I think it is…yes that is Roger Smith, what is doing on the back of that thing?" Asked a third person.

Hearing that, everybody turned their attention and they saw that person was right, Roger Smith was on the back of that thing and he wasn't alone, there was another younger person that also on the thing. 

"Who is that younger person?" Asked the first person. 

"I don't know," answered the second person. 

With that, Raidramon pass them by with the quick speed and with that Roger, Davis, and Raidramon found themselves on a directed path of huge spiral shape building. All three of them took a look at it and they took a look at where the van was at, they noticed that it was heading toward that building. 

"What is that place?" Asked Davis.

"That is the headquarters of the Paradigm Group," answered Roger. 

Hearing that Davis knew that is wasn't good, he didn't want to them to get Kari, his girl. He didn't care about the trouble it would cause if he did her. 

The van headed to the building and with a huge door open up. 

"Davis, go!" Yelled Roger. 

Davis did that, but before they reached the door it close on them and with that Raidramon had to twist his body around so that he wouldn't hit the door, like the last time that he tried to do something like that before. He did and the result of that was a huge claw mark in the cement that was around the door. 

Looking out in his office, Rosewater smile at what he saw. He got two of the Digidestined inside and he had one outside and it would only be a matter of time before he would have that one as well, despite the fact that he was with Roger. Even if he was the one that pilot Big O, a huge black Megadeus that could easy cause some serious damage to this place, he knew that Roger wouldn't do that, because of all of the people that worked in this place. The threat of injury and depth these people wasn't a threat that Roger was willing to risk, no matter what. That was a weak trait that Roger had, he valued life too much. 

Both of them dismounted Raidramon. 

"Now what do we do?" Asked Roger.

"We go blasting in," answered Davis.

Raidramon didn't need to be given the order, because he knew what he had to do. 

"Thunder Blast!" He yelled and seconds after that he fired a blue electric style attack at the door. 

Raidramon's Thunder Blast Attack hit the door and it caused an explosion. Seeing that, Davis was cheering, because he thought that they had destroyed the door, but when the smoke cleared, he saw that they didn't even scratch the surface of that thing. 

"Do it again," said Davis.

Raidramon did that and like before the attack hit the door, but it did little damage to the door. 

"Electric style attacks aren't cutting it, let's try fire base attacks," said Davis.

With that Raidramon went back to Veemon. 

"Digiarmor energize!" Said Davis.

"Veemon Armor Digivole to…" started Veemon.

"Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage," said Flamedramon. 

Roger just stood there at what he saw. Veemon had changed again, to another form and this one was standing on two feet. He was dress in flame mark armor, instead of the black armor that Raidramon had, plus his voice was also different as well. Raidramon had a more animal-sounding voice, while Flamedramon voice was more heroic. 

"Flamedramon, attack," said Davis.

"Right," said Flamedramon. "Flame Shield!" After that he covers his body with a wall of fire and rammed the door at a full speed. Again the attack did little to damage to the door. 

"So you like to play it rough, what about this. Fire Rocket!" He yelled and after that he fired a jet of flame at the door. 

The fire base attack hit the door and unlike the other attacks, it did some damage to the door, it causes a little crack in the armor door. 

"That the way to do it," said Davis.

"I'm good," said Flamedramon. "Fire Rocket!" He yelled again. With that the same jet of fire hit the spot where the first Fire Rocket Attack had hit the door. Like before it cause the same amount of damage.

"If we kept this up, we will in there in no time," said Davis.

"Let's hope so," said Roger as he watch Flamedramon hit the door with another one of his Fire Rocket style attacks. 

When the van, Raidramon, Davis, and Roger were gone, Angel took a look at the pictures that Kari had token. She saw the drawings that were of Roger's Megadeus and all of his encounters that he had with it. She recognized some of the things in there, she recognized the Electric God that had almost killed her when she was at Electric City, and that when she first meet Roger, she recognized the Sea Titan, cat-like monster, Big Duo, and the three mysterious Megadeues that came from the ocean. These things that Roger had destroyed with his own Megadeus, the rest of the other encounters that were on there, she didn't know what they were and another thing that had caught her attention, that was the script that was on the pictures as well. She knew what it was; it was the strange Digi Code that came from the Digi World. 

Seeing that, she knew with a signal question in her mind, that the prophecy about this place that talk about the strangers from another world that would undercover the ancient room of wonders. These children were strangers, and she had funny feelings that there were from another world, they had indeed undercover this room. Looking at the different pictures, she knew what she had to do. 

Izzy was at home, but again he was on his home computer, working on schoolwork and not upgrading his computer like he would normally do. Like some many other people now a days he had an Internet Connection, but unlike most people, he had a DSL connection. Which meant that he had a phone line that was just meant for him and because of that it was always on, so that he had could go to the net whenever he wanted and not have to worry about dialing-up the modem, that could take almost forever. With this, he didn't have to worry about that and he was happy because of that. 

"Now that my school work is done, it time to surf the net," he said. 

So he close the application that he was working on and went to his browser. He clicks on the application that would allow him to view the net and all of the different type of web pages that was out on the net right now. He had plans to do something like that, he had saw a web address on something that he like and he wanted to go there, to see what it was like. The first thing that he always did, was to check his e-mail and that what he did. He found out that he had e-mail and so he click on it, and found out that it was again from Gennai. Once again he was an visual one. 

"Gennai what up?" Asked Izzy.

"I got some more information about this city, that is called Paradigm and the things that are called Megadeues," said Gennai.

"Go ahead and I would like to know where did you get all of this information so fast," said Izzy.

"I have an agent that has been working undercover in there for almost six mouths," answered Gennai. 

"Who is it?" He asked.

"I can't tell who that person is, all I can tell you that Kari and Ken are in danger right now, the sooner that I get all of this information about right now, the faster that you can get into that world," answered Gennai.

"WHAT?!" Asked Izzy. He couldn't believe that he was going to go that world. "Gennai…"

"I know, I will start from the being," said Gennai. "I told you before you won't the original Digidestined, the original Digidestined came from Paradigm." Izzy knew what he was talking about, he explain to them about four years ago, that every time the Digi World was in danger, the group that Gennai was apart of would pick a group of children from other world to help the selected Digimon to save the Digi World. 

"Why?" Asked Izzy. 

"Let's you some more background information, we knew about your world and Paradigm, but at the time the Digi World was in danger, Paradigm was more advanced then you despite the fact that you are in the same year, 2001," answered Gennai. 

"How is that possible?" Asked Izzy.

"This is because the world that Paradigm is in didn't have a time period that you called 'The Dark Ages', like you did, which allow them to have more technology discoveries like you did faster," answered Gennai. 

"Okay, if that is true, why is so dark there, what happen to that world?" Asked Izzy. 

"This go back to the original Digidestined, one of them was Gordon Rosewater. Now that name dose mean anything to you, but let me tell you more, he was once the head of the Paradigm Group, and he founded the city of Paradigm," answered Gennai.

Now, Izzy didn't know what that truly meant, he thought that it was a good thing, to be a head of something. He didn't know that was a bad thing and he was going to find that out soon. 

"Now you think that is a good thing, because that is the group that control Paradigm City, but it isn't, because that group is basically to them Church and State. They tell you want to do, want to wear, where to go, what to eat, how to act, etc., the basically control almost everything that goes on in that city. As you can see that not a good thing," said Gennai.

"How did the people in Paradigm City allow this to happen to them? I know I wouldn't allow that to happen to me?" Asked Izzy.

"40 years, ago everybody in that world lost all memories of everything that happen before that time, they called it 'The Event'," answered Gennai. 

Hearing that, Izzy put two and two together on how the people that live in that city allow themselves to be control like that, they didn't know better. They saw a good place to live and just dealt with the fact that they would be control like that, as long as they had a safe place to live in, it didn't matter that they would be control like sheep in a herd. That still didn't tell you what this "Event" that they called.

"Gennai, what is this 'Event', that you are talking about?" Asked Izzy.

"We don't sure, but we think it started right about that group of Digidestined defeated the enemy that came from the Wall of Fire, you know him better as Apocalymon that you later defeated four years ago, but Apocalymon wasn't the real enemy, that title goes to Millenniumon," answered Gennai. 

"The same Millenniumon that Ken and Ryo destroyed?" Asked Izzy. That knew about Ken's past that he had Ryo, another Digidestined that traveled among with when he was in the Digi World. 

"Yes, they also defeated him, and like what happen to Ken, happen to them, he released his Dark Spores in the air, like Ken, Gordon jump in the line of fire, to protect the group, from them, thus, he got inflected by evil."

"After that, we were getting strange news, that Digimon were starting to disappeared with no explanation to why, we later found why. It was Gordon all grow up and under the influenced of the Dark Spore, started to do tests on the poor Digimon, forcing them to go straight to their Mega-Levels and changing their programs, thus changing what they look like," said Gennai. 

"What did he change them into?" Asked Izzy. 

"Megadeuses," answered Gennai.

"Again with the Megadeuses, I would like to know what they look like," said Izzy.

"Okay," he said and with that he brought up a picture of Big Duo. 

The sight of that thing floored Izzy; it looks like Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. "That thing look like Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, but what dose this do with 'The Event'." 

"I am getting to that point, Izzy. Wait, I am going to cut this short, the Digimon that were now Megadeues refuse themselves to be subjective to that person, with the power that they had, fought against him and doing that they destroyed most of the world. This scared most of the people forcing them to go underground to wait until they were done destroying the world. To matter worst, a worldwide earthquake, a rare event, occurred destroyed what did remain of the world after the Megadeues destroyed it. Without a reference to the past, people being to slowly forget what did happen to them and thus started to memory lost. They didn't get what they wanted, he survived and had a son, he named Alex, he told him about the Digi World and everything that he knew about the Digimon," answered Gennai. 

Hearing that Izzy felt sick, this was far worst it what Ken as the Digimon Emperor did when he created Kimeramon, a Synthetic nightmare Digimon, that carved out a path of destruction in the Digi World until it was stop by Davis and Magnamon.

"Izzy are you all right?" Asked Gennai. 

"I am fine, what did you do to protect the Digi Word?" Asked Izzy.

"We seal all most all of the Ports, expect two, one is the one that is near the beach and another is underground. That when he picked up, and this time we were careful in who we picked, we didn't want this to happen to another world," answered Gennai. 

"Is that all?" Asked Izzy.

"No, there are some pictures with the Digi Code on it, that I would like you to translate, if you can," said Gennai.

With that Izzy got another e-mail from Gennai and this one had an attachment to it. He open the file and saw that there were pictures that had different things on it, they also had the Digi Code on it as well. 

"I will," said Izzy.

"Good luck, and reminder what I said, you have to do that world, in the same fashion that the others went into that world" said Gennai. 

"Gennai, without my Digimon, how I am going to help?" Asked Izzy.

"Details, just details, you will fine out how to deal with them," said Gennai. Then his youthful face disappeared from his monitor. Seeing that Izzy knew what he had to do, he had to get a cracking on what the script was saying on these pictures and after that go into this world to help. He had no clue how he was going to do that without his Digimon. 

Kari woke up from the force sleep that she had, she found herself on the floor of some type of office. She looked around to see if she could get her bearing, to find out where she was at and while she was doing that, she found out that Ken was there also. Unlike her, he wasn't awake, he still fast a sleep, and since he was something that was familial to her, that was that became the center of her attention. She saw that he was tied up and she wondered if she was also, she tried to move her hands and feet, to find out that she was tied up just he was. Now the question that pop her in her mind, who would be the person that would do something to her. For she knew was the type of person that didn't warrant this type of treatment. 

"I see that you are up," said a voice that she knew was a man. 

Kari look up in the direction of where the voice was coming at, she found out that she was right, there was a man there. She saw that he was dress in a white suit with a red shirt and he looks like that he was in his 40's. Looking at that person, she got a feeling inside of her gut that this person was dangerous, despite the porcelain-doll-like look that he had, she knew that this was just a front that he was putting up to fool his enemies in thinking that he was weak. With that she tried her best to go into a defensive stance, so that she somehow handle any and all of the information, rather it would be good or evil. 

"Who are you?" Demanded Kari. "What is this place?" 

"Always with the questions, that fine with me, my name is Alex Rosewater and you are in my office that happens to be the heart of the Paradigm Group. Before you ask what that is, I will tell you, that is the group that runs this city and you would like to know why you are here. I will also tell you that, you and your Digimon are a threat to me, I don't like threats," answered Alex. 

__

How dose he know about the Digimon? Asked Kari to herself. "How do you know that?" 

"Since this is going to be your last conversation, I feel that I should tell you, that my father, was what you called a Digidestined and he told me about the Digi World," answered Alex.

"Is that all?" Asked Kari that had a funny feeling that there was more then him just knowing about the Digi World and that his father was a Digidestined. Kari wanted to know what this information was. She had funny feelings that this information was important to know. 

"No, I told you before, that all of your Digimon are a threat to me, but I wanted you more than anybody else out of the entire group," said Alex.

"Why?" Asked Kari. 

"You are very special to me," he said and with that he paused. "Can you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Asked Kari that had no clue what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?" At the same time Ken woke up from his sleep as well, he saw that Kari was up and she was talking to somebody else that look a lot older.

"Don't tell me that you didn't feel when you first saw Roger, I am socked since the two of your are sister and brother," answered Alex. 

Ken couldn't believe it, just like Kari, that Roger Smith was her brother, but like Kari he wanted to know how was this possible. Since the two of them live in two different worlds, it didn't seem that it was possible to happen. 

"What? How is that possible?" Asked Kari. 

"I think you know," he said.

Hearing that, Kari knew what he was talking about, what her mom had told her before she left to this world, that the person that she thought was her father wasn't her real father. Her real father was the person that had rape her mom in the night and that the only thing that she reminder of the ordeal was through a dream. Remembering that and putting two and two together she figure out that this guy that called himself Alex Rosewater was her father. Then she figures out that Alex was also Roger's father. With that she wanted to know, how was that possible since the two of them lived in two different worlds and it look like that there was no way that people from either world could travel into, but this prove that wrong. 

"YOU!" Cried Kari. "You cold-hearted bastard! How could do such a thing?" With that anger started to build up in Kari and the only thing that she wanted to do right now was to go after Alex for what he did to her mom, even if what he did produced her. It didn't matter to right now because he had rape her mother and that was something that was so evil. 

Ken was socked at the sight of anger that Kari was displaying right now, it was something that he had never seen from her before, even when he was the Digimon Emperor. Ken could agree with her where her anger was placed at; he would also be anger if he find out that his mother was raped just like her mother was, even if that event resulted in him. That was something that a man shouldn't do a woman. He also wanted to go after him because of what he did to him and what he did to his Digimon. 

"You ask how could I do a thing, the answer to that question is that I can. Now that you know, it is time to die," said Alex. 

Right after that the door to his office was blasted open and in the threshold of the door there was a trio of heroes standing there. The heroes were Roger, Davis, that was holding Wormmon and Flamedramon that had his fits out, ready to attack him. 

"Rosewater, get away from her!" Yelled Roger. With that Roger went to where Kari was at, while he was doing that Flamedramon was watching him. Despite the fact that Roger was the type of person that could handle him.

"Kari, Ken, are you all right?" Asked Davis.

"We are fine," said Ken. 

"I'm okay," said Kari. Seconds after that Roger untied Kari from the ropes and then he moved to help Ken. In a matter of seconds he freed him as well. 

"Ken," said Wormmon. 

"I am fine, but let's teach this corporate fossil what it means to mess with Digidestined," said Ken.

Wormmon nodded his head and with that he knew what he was talking about. It was time for him to Digivole to Stingmon, the giant green wasp. 

"Wormmon Digivole to…" started Wormmon. 

"Stingmon," ended Stingmon. 

Seconds after that a giant green wasp appeared out of the pink light. 

"Davis," said Stingmon. 

"Right," said Davis. 

Seconds after that, Flamedramon devolved back to Veemon. Then he Digivole back to another Champion-Level Digimon and this time it was ExVeemon, the natural Champion. Roger didn't know what to so say at the sight of this blue dragon-Digimon that came with white wings. Rosewater reminded stoic at this sight, a giant green wasp and a blue dragon, both looking at him. Despite the fact that he knew that these two Digimon could easy hurt him, even at that level.

"You mess with team!" Said Davis. "Ken, are you up for it?"

"No, guys, don't, I think the best thing we should do is get out of here," said Kari. After saying that, she felt the same feeling again, it was the same feeling that she got when she first saw the wraith-like thing when she was underground. 

"She right, I feel something that is evil," said Stingmon. 

Ken paused and he felt it also, it the same evil that he felt before when he fused Kimeramon with the power of Devimon. "That goes the same with me, Davis we should get out of here, and fast!" With that Ken mounted Stingmon. 

"I maybe not the smartest Digimon, but I know when I feel danger and right now I feel that, Davis, and it is a danger that I think not even Imperialdramon Fighter Mode could handle it without help," said ExVeemon. 

__

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, who the hell is that thing? Wondered Roger, he had seen Imperialdramon before, and it was that huge dragon-like creature. _Dose that Digimon have another form beside that one that I have seen_? _If so how much power that form have?_ Roger reminder how much power that Imperialdramon had, he used both of his attacks to destroyed Big Duo, the one that did stuck out of his head was his Positron Laser Attack that was similar to Big O's Crome Buster Attack. That made him think, could Mega-Level Digimon and Megadeus be one and the same. 

"All right," said Davis. After that Davis went on the back of ExVeemon. "Are you guys coming?"

Kari went on the back of the dragon-type Digimon, but Roger remained focus on Alex Rosewater.

"Roger, forget it, he isn't wroth it! Not now anyway, he will paid for what he did," said Kari.

Roger took one last look at Alex Rosewater and with that he jumped on the back of ExVeemon. After that both of them took flight despite the in close space that they were in. 

"Stinging Strike!" Yelled Stingmon and after that he pull out a pink arrow shape spike that was on his hand. Then he rammed the glass, cracking the glass and then finally breaking it into a million tiny glass shares, allowing them to escape the office, which they did as fast as they could. They didn't want to be in there. 

Even with that display of power, Alex still reminded unaffected by what they did to his office. He watched as his quarry got away from him, for now. He knew that there was no where in this city that they could go without him finding them and it would only be a matter of time when he would show them his true power over this city. 

He looked over at one of his monitors and found out that time, was here, he show it anytime that he wanted. So he did. 

"Nobody is that cool under pressure, unless they have an ace in the hole," said Roger. He knew from experience, because he also had an ace in the hole and that ace was Big O.

Kari also knew what he was talking about. "The question is, what is that ace?"

"Yea, what the deal with that guy?" Asked Davis. 

"He got something hidden away in that place," said Ken. "Stingmon could that be the evil that you felt?"

"I think so," the Digimon answered. 

__

Could that wraith-like thing belong to Alex Rosewater? Wondered Kari. 

Then she got her answered to that question in a matter of seconds, because the ground had open up almost like something out of 1960's bible movie. Out of the crack that was in the ground came a huge black thing and with that she couldn't believe what she was seeing. That wraith-like thing was back again, she wanted to know how was that possible, since Magma Angemon, Angewomon, and Big O had defeated that thing. 

"That can't be," said Kari. 

Roger heard her cried for help, he turned his attention to her and he saw what was going on with her. He saw the fear that was in her face and he wanted to know, so he turned in the direction of where she was facing. He saw what was scaring her, the wraith-like thing was back, despite their combine effort. 

"What is that thing?" Asked Davis.

"I don't know, but what I can tell you, is that we thought that thing was gone when Magma Angemon used his Gate of Destiny attack on him, but it look like that is back," answered Roger.

"Stingmon, is that the cause of the evil that you felt?" Asked Ken.

Stingmon turned his head in the direction of the thing. "Yes, Ken that is apart of the evil that I felt, but I don't think that is real cause of the evil."

"What is?" Asked Ken.

"Rosewater," answered Roger, which had seen Alex Rosewater still in his office, standing behind the thing. "I should of know that he would do something like this."

"What are going to do?" Asked Kari.

"What we have to," answered Davis. "ExVeemon." 

"Right," said ExVeemon. 

ExVeemon put his arms together across his chest. "Vee X-Laser!" He yelled and seconds after that a X-shape yellow beam shot out of the X-mark that was on ExVeemon's belly and it landed right on the face of the wraith-like thing. That causes the thing to fall down on the street, doing that it destroyed some of the building, but most of it had survived the impact of that huge thing. 

"WHAO WHO!" Yelled Davis. "You nail him." 

"Davis, I don't think so," said Roger. 

Seconds after that, they saw that thing get up from the attack and before they could do anything, the thing attack. It fired eye beams at them and the only thing that they could do was to avoid the pink energy beam, they did. The only thing that it did hit was the glass of the dome that broke under the extreme heat that came from the plasma base attack. 

"That was close," said ExVeemon.

"To close, in my option," said Stingmon. 

"Ken," said Davis.

"Davis," said Ken. 

"Let's go for it," the said together and after that both of their D-3's glowed in blue and green light. 

"ExVeemon…" started ExVeemon.

"Stingmon…" started Stingmon. 

"DNA Digivole to…" they continue together.

"Paildramon," ended Paildramon that was speaking with both voices of ExVeemon and Stingmon. 

"So that DNA Digivoling," said Roger that was holding on one of Paildramon's white wings that he knew came from the ExVeemon. 

"Are you all right?" Asked Davis.

"Oh, I fine, I just didn't know that this would be like this, next time will you warm me when you do something like this," said Roger.

"Sorry," said Davis. 

[Author's Note: The song _Going Digital_ starts to play]

"You better hang on," said Paildramon. After that he put his hands on the two guns that were on either side of him. "Desperado Blaster!" He yelled out and seconds after that his rapid-fire style attack was on. 

The wraith-like thing was pelted by the machine-like attack and it started to chip away from the armor that was on that thing, causing some damage to the thing. But the thing used it two huge arms to block the attack and Roger recognized that tactic as something that he would do with Big O to block attacks that were directed at the Megadeus. 

That didn't stop Paildramon, he still attacked the thing with his most powerful attack, which was the Desperado Blaster Attack. Even with that, the attack was doing little to nothing to the armor that was on the arms of that thing. 

"We can't take thing that on," said Davis.

"Not Paildramon, but Imperialdramon can," said Ken.

"Reminder what Kari said, about that thing, you might not be able to take that thing on," said Roger. With that Roger got stood up and he fired his grapping hook out of his watch, it connected with the façade of one of the skyscrapers. With that he ready to leave the back of Paildramon. 

"Where are you going?" Asked Davis.

"I am going to get help," answered Roger and with that he swung to the building. 

"Tarzan, eat your heart out," said Davis. 

Seconds after that, the thing hit Paildramon and the attack that he used on them, was the eye beam attack. The force of the attack caused Kari and Davis be knock off, Ken on the other hand was holding for dear life on one of Paildramon's wings. 

"Davis!" Yelled Paildramon. 

Roger flipped himself onto the top of the skyscraper and with that he saw what had just went down. "Kari!" He yelled as without thinking about he went for his watch, but he was stop. 

This was, because, Paildramon was the first out of the two protectors to act, and he did that by Digivoling to his Mega-Level of Imperialdramon. With his speed he picked up Davis and he didn't waste any time in picking up Kari as well. After that he cover them with his shield, a thing that Roger didn't see before, and just in time because the wraith-like thing had attack again with his eye beams. Unlike before, the attack was defected by the shield. 

"Positron Laser!" He yelled and like before the gun that was on the back of him charge up. Then it fired a blue beam of energy at the thing. The thing blocked the attack with its arms. 

"Whoa, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be, its time to kick it up a little," said Imperialdramon. 

"Imperialdramon mode change to…" he started. 

"Fighter Mode," he ended and this time, his voice was accented with ExVeemon being the dominated voice out of the duo of voices. 

The Mode Change resulted it a different form of the dragon-level Digimon, rather of being on all four, this form was on two legs and had to arms. The head that of where he was on all four was now on his chest and because of that he had a completely different head, it was more human-like. That was the only change that he had went through, the cannon that was on his back was how on his right arm, even with those changing he still had some things that were the same, his colors where the same. Which meant that he still could fly and that what he was doing right now, he was hovering over the street and the shield that was protecting Kari, Ken, and Davis was now around the legs of the Digimon. 

"So that, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode," he paused so that he could take a good look at the thing. In doing that, he noticed something about the thing, it look like a little like Big Duo and with that, he became to think that Megadeuses and these Mega-Level Digimon were the same type of animal. 

Rosewater saw what had happen and like before he didn't do anything at the sight of this, what it did was just confirm the story that he had heard. That these Digimon were the origins of the Megadeuses. 

"So the stories are right," said Alex. 

"So you like hurting my friends, I don't like that," Imperialdramon FM said. "Positron Laser!" 

Like before the cannon that was how on his arm charge up and fired a blue beam of energy at the thing. Like before, the thing blocked the attack, but unlike before the force from the attack cause the thing to move slightly. It was enough for Ken, Roger, Davis, and Kari saw what had just happen. 

"He is doing it, but I don't think he can hold out on his own. Kari was right, he can't handle that alone, he needs help and I know where he going to get it," said Roger. He was about to call Big O into action, but once again he was stopped. 

"Now what!" Yelled an annoyed Roger. 

He saw that the second interruption was something that was coming from the dome and out of the broken glass, he saw what had caused it. It was a giant flying bug, it was not like Stingmon that was a giant wasp, and it was a giant blue beetle. It flew down from the hole that it had created and it was doing that, he saw that this thing had another person on the back. Roger saw that it was another child, but this one was older than others were and he was dress different from the rest of them as well. He dresses in some green suit. 

The huge blue beetle wasted no time, Roger saw that it got into the line of fire. 

"Electro Shocker!" He heard the thing yelled and seconds after that a huge blue of ball energy that looks like that it was electric base. The ball of electric energy hit the wraith-like thing and like before it blocked the attack, but the attack had something different from the other attacks. It did little damage on the surface, but inside of the thing it causes havoc to the OS of the thing. The only sign of that was happening was the electric arks that were covering the entire body. Then it was gone and the thing fell down on the ground with a couple of columns of smoke raise up from the body. 

Then the beetle went into his direction and Roger was about to call on Big O do deal with this thing. Before he could do that, the beetle landed in forth of them and with that the child that was on the back of the thing. 

"We have to get out here," the child said. 

"First at all, who are you and is that thing a Digimon?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, it is, and his name is Kabuterimon. My name is Izumi Koushirou, but most people called Izzy," answered Izzy. "By the way who are you?" 

"I am Roger Smith," said Roger. 

"Thank you, but we have to get out here, Kabuterimon only stunned that thing, God only knows when that thing will come back on-line and attack us with anything that it want to," said Izzy. 

"Are you Digidestined?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, I am, I am one of the older ones, I can from Tai's group," answered Izzy.

Hearing that, Roger knew that he was safe and with that he mounted the back of Kabuterimon. 

"Hold on, Kabuterimon, like most insect-like Digimon is fast and I don't want you to fall down on the ground," said Izzy. _Only if you knew how truly important you are to this world_ added Izzy to himself. 

Roger nodded his head at that and with that the two of them were off. While they were doing that, Roger could feel the moving air through his body. It was like a breeze, not like the sucking air movement that he had experience when Big Duo went past him. The two of them meet up with Imperialdramon FM. 

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Asked Kari. 

"No time to explain, we have to get out of here as fast as we can," answered Izzy. 

"Izzy, do you see…" started Davis.

"No time," said Izzy. "Davis there are more important things rather than winning a simple battle, like to fine out what we are _truly_ here for. You have to see the big picture here, Davis and that big picture dose not involving defeating that thing. The only purpose it serves is to make your echo better, Davis." 

"WHAT! It dose not!" Defended Davis. 

Roger started to do a little laugh at that. 

"That goes the same with you to," said Izzy.

"Hum!" Said socked Roger. 

"You might not see it, but the two of you are the same, arrogant, a little overconfidence, especially when it comes in fighting, and the two you rush into something without thinking about it before," said Izzy. _I can't believe this is the guy is the person that had been chosen to save this world from darkest, talk about making a bad decision_ thought Izzy. 

"I am not like that little jerk," said Roger. 

"That right, I am not like him either," said Davis. 

"Hay, this isn't time to fight, I said before, we have to get out this place and fine a place we talk safely," said Izzy.

"He is right," said Ken. "We are wasting time fighting, we have to get out of here." 

"Okay," said Davis.

With that Imperialdramon and Kabuterimon flew through the hole that Kabuterimon had created, while Alex watch them. It was a lose to him, but in the long run he had learn something from the fight, he had a new style of attack that these Digimon could have. He had known about Fire, Energy, and ramming styles of attack, but Electric base attacks was something that he didn't know about. 

"You have only stop me, you can't stop river when it wants to flood," said Alex. 

TBC… in Chapter 9: True Destiny: A Call to Arms.

Okay people you know the drill review it. 

Note: The thing with Megadeus being Digimon, think about it, if you know Digimon like I do. Digimon do everything in their power to protect their human friend, and Big O did that with Roger. Also Digimon are assigned a certain person and they stay with them forever, we know for a fact that Megadeuses look for their pilots to see if they share the same goal as they do. Most Digimon are assigned to humans are just like the humans. 

Also _Going Digital_ is a battle theme song that was used in the Movie and has been played during some battles in the Second Season of Digimon. 


	9. True Destiny: A Call to Arms

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters ****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own that either shows. I am not making any money on this story either.

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

Kari and Izzy explain everything to Roger. Realizing that they can't take on Alex Rosewater on their own that they need help, so they call on the rest of the Digidestined through the world so that they can take on Alex. 

****

ATENTIONAL AURTHOR NOTES: This story is going to introduce my own Digidestined, Mary Sanderous, a 25-year old woman the live in New York City that had her own independent trips in the Digi World outside of Season 1 and Season 2. She is the bearer of the Crest of Order and because of that she has the Digi Egg of Order as well. Her Digimon at the Mega-Level can Mode Change just like Imperialdramon can, but she had to other Forms beside the Normal Metal Nivernmon Mode.

Her Digimon:

Rookie: Nivernmon

Champion: Aggymon

Armor: Griffimon 

Ultimate: Metal Aggymon

Mega: Metal Nivernmon

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

Keepers of the Light

Chapter 9- True Destiny: A Call to Arms

Kabuterimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode were flying through the sky of the city, they were making good time. Even if Imperialdramon was in his fighter mode that didn't mean that he was a slow flyer, he still had some speed. Not the same type of speed that he had when he was that dragon-type Digimon, but it was good enough for them right now. Right now it didn't matter to them right now, because the only thing that they wanted was to get out of there as fast as they could and it look like they were doing that right now. 

"Okay, where are going to go?" Asked Izzy. 

"I think that we should head back to my house, it is the only place that I _truly_ feel safe in this city," answered Roger. 

"Hear that guys, we are going to his house," said Izzy. 

"Right, one problem, Izzy, where is this guy house?" Asked Kabuterimon. 

"I know where it is," said Imperialdramon FM. "Follow me."

With that Imperialdramon Fighter Mode flew off in the direction that took them to Roger's house. As they were doing that, Izzy tried to take a look at the surroundings and he noticed a big change when they had left the domes. In there, Izzy noticed that the buildings were richly decorated and well kept, but here, outside of the domes he noticed that everything was the complete opposite of what was in there. In there things were on the edge of complete collapse and that made Izzy a little mad at how the people here were treated. It was like the people in that section of the city didn't care about the people that called this place home. It look like to him that as long as they had it good, it didn't matter how the rest of the people lived. 

"_Nothing changes_," said Izzy to himself. 

"Did you said anything, Izzy?" Asked Roger.

"No," answered Izzy. 

"There it is," said Roger. "I must say that Imperialdramon you are a good." 

Izzy took a look at the building that Roger was pointing at and he saw that it was huge skyscraper like building that look more like an office building rather than a place that a person would called home. Izzy didn't know what to said at what he just saw, he had seen buildings like this before many times before, but they used for a place to work, not a place a signal person would want to live in. Then got Izzy thinking, this guy had to had some money to have a place like this as his home and like the others he wondered why didn't this guy chose to live inside of the domes. He did have the money to do so, but he didn't and Izzy wanted to know why. 

"Stop it, I am blushing," said Imperialdramon. 

"Imperialdramon, you don't blush," said Ken. 

"Oh," the Mega-Level Digimon said. 

After that both Imperialdramon and Kabuterimon set down on the ground, with that everybody got off the two flight Digimon. Seconds after that the Mega and Champion Level Digimon devolved by their Rookie Forms. For Imperialdramon Fighter Mode that meant going back to Veemon and Wormmon and for Kabuterimon that meant going back to Tentomon. For Roger that was the second time that he had seen it, and since he knew what it was, he didn't question the process of what he just see, but he wanted to know who was the pink-ladybug-like Digimon that was next to Izzy. 

"Who is that?" Asked Roger.

"Oh, hi I am Tentomon," said Tentomon who had raise on of his claws to great him. 

"He is a Rookie Level Digimon?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, it is, how do you know that?" Asked Izzy. 

"Kari, Davis, T.K., and Ken have been giving all of the information about these Digimon, I am not an expert on them, but I think I know enough about them to get myself around them," answered Roger. 

"Speaking of him, where is T.K.?" Asked Ken. 

"I can explain that, T.K. came into my house and told me what had happen to Kari and her Digimon. Of course I can to help her," answered Roger.

"Roger, what happen to Salmon?" Asked Kari. 

Roger knew that Salmon was the Rookie Level of Gatomon, her Digimon and what he saw with them, the bonds of friendship that they share with each other, he knew that she was really worry about the safely of that Digimon. 

"Norman pick her up and brought her inside. I just hope that she is in good shape, because what I did see, she was in pretty bad shape," answered Roger. 

Kari wasted no time. She ran into the direction of where the entrance of his house was and with that rest of the group fellow her as well. Roger was in the lead of the group that was mixed with humans and Digimon. 

"Hold it," said Roger who knew what this place was like and knew that if Kari didn't watch herself she would find herself in more trouble than she was in right now. He knew that the streets that were around this house look like they were safe, but there were places that he dare not step because they would collapse under the weight of a person. While it never happen to him, but he had seen it before to other people that had walked around this area, that had fall through the street, never to be seen or heard before. That was something that he didn't want to have happen to Kari, for it was his job to protect her and whenever he got a job he would do whatever he takes to make sure that job got done. That was his nature and it would be something that would never change no matter what. 

Kari stop at the command of Roger and with that, Roger caught up with her. He told her about the troubles of this place and what would happen to her if she got into trouble. Despite the fact that she went down there before, twice, she was lucky and luck like that would evenly turn south in the long run. Hearing that Kari look at the street that she was walking on with different set of eyes, she now saw that as a shield between this world and that world done there. 

"I've told you before, this world isn't safe, and it isn't a place that you can run around, when are you going to learn. I thought you learned that lesson when Alex Rosewater kidnapped you and by the way what did he tell you," said Roger. 

Kari looked at him, knowing the fact that this guy was her true brother and that shared the same father that was Alex Rosewater. She didn't know how he would handle this information, but she felt like he needed to know this bit of information like she did. That what she planed to do, she planed to tell him that bit of information, but she knew that there was a right time and place for him to hear this major revelation about this past. 

"Something major, something that we shouldn't talk about out here," answered Kari. 

"That also goes the same with the information that I have as well," said Izzy. 

Roger nodded his head at that. "Okay, we will go inside of my house and promise to give me all of this information that the two of your have together." 

With that all of them head inside of his house. 

Inside of the house, Kari saw that Salmon was all right, she was more than all right, and she was down right, perfect. She had Digivole to her Champion-Level of Gatomon and she didn't look like she had to struggle to reach that level. Seeing that Kari ran up to where Gatomon was at and with that she picked up the white cat-like Digimon in her arms. In doing that she started to squeeze the Digimon in a huge bear-like hug.

"Kari…, I am happy that you happy to see me…but please…you are squeezing me to depth," said Gatomon. 

Hearing that, Gatomon stopped what she was doing and put her down on the floor. "Sorry about that, but I am so happy that you are all right, when I saw he go back to Salmon, I didn't know if you were all right." 

"I am fine, thanks to the aide of Norman," said Gatomon. 

Kari looked in the direction of where Norman was at, she saw the old butter was as stoic as ever, almost like he didn't hear the comment that Gatomon had paid to him. She wanted to say thank you to him, but she realized that it wouldn't be the best course of action that she could take with him, so she bowed her head in apparition of what he did for her Digimon. He did the same in a strange way of saying you are welcome, but also saying that he was just doing his job, nothing more and nothing less. 

"Hey, what about me," said T.K. that had came out of the shadows. He could see that everybody all right, and the he noticed that Izzy was with them as well. "Hey, Izzy what are you doing here? It is nice to know that you got out of there and by the way who where they?" 

"They belong with Alex Rosewater," answered Roger.

"Who?" Asked T.K. 

"Long story, but all you have to know, is that he is our enemy in this world," said Davis. 

That was enough information for T.K., any more information about that guy was just details, nothing more, nothing less. They were details that he could find out later, but right now he got what he wanted, he got the name of the enemy of this world. The one that they had to defeat if they wanted to say this world from the perpetual darkest that it was in right now. 

"Okay, now that we are all together, can you please tell me where are _really_ here for?" Asked Roger. 

With that Izzy explain everything that Gennai had told him. He told him the history that Gennai had told him, that the original Digidestined wasn't them, there were just in a line of children that were selected to save the Digi World when it was in danger. That Gordon Rosewater, Alex Rosewater father was a member of the original Digidestined. He also explained that he was only turned evil because of the enemy that his group defeated had an ace up his shelve, and that was the Dark Spores, that he release when they defeated him. Gordon jumped in the line of fire to protect the group from them and because of that the evil that was inside of them inflected him. A couple of years after that they got news that Digimon were starting to disappeared from the Digi World with no explanation of why it was happening. Then they did fine out why, Gordon that was now under the influence of the Dark Spore was doing tests on the poor Digimon, forcing them to go straight to their Mega Levels and changing their programs, because of that changing then into what they look like. Hearing this, Roger was furious at what Gordon did to the Digimon, even if he didn't know then that well, he knew enough about then to know that they were living creatures, he felt that one shouldn't do tests on them. 

"What did they turn into?" Asked Roger.

Izzy paused, he didn't know how Roger would react to this, to hear that his Megadeus was a Digimon that was changed into that thing. He knew that he was just sick with the news that he did something to them, he could only image how he would react to that news. 

"Spit it out, Izzy what did he changed them into?" Asked Davis. 

"You not going to believe this, guys, but he changed into what you called Megadeuses," answered Izzy. 

Everybody reacted to this news was different. 

"What!" Shouted Roger that couldn't believe what he just heard from Izzy, that the Megadeuses were actually Digimon. That meant that Big O was a Digimon, but it did make some sense from what he did see with the Digidestined's Digimon that they would do anything in their power to protect their partner, Big O did do that for him, once. It was good enough for him to realize that these Megadeues were more than what they seem and this prove that he was right. After that he got thinking about the other three Megadeuses that he fought with, that they were Digimon, the living creatures. He couldn't believe that he had killed living creatures that were real and not created and that made him feel a little sick at what he did. He felt like he was a monster that had created there things and that he was no better than they were. He had no clue that he wasn't alone in killing other Digimon, because the Digidestined that he was with, did it as well.

For Kari it was also different, she was worry about how Roger felt with this news, since he was the pilot of Big O. She wondered how he was, knowing that fact, that he was using a changed Digimon for his own purpose. So she looked at Roger and she could see his angered at what Gordon did to the Digimon, but it look like that he was controlling his anger at what they did. She knew how she would react to the news if they did something like that to Gatomon, she would go after then and teach them not to do that again. Like Roger she didn't like the fact that he did something like that, but she didn't feel sick to her stomach that they had destroyed another Digimon. That was because she had did it before when she first went into the Digi World, but the Digimon that she had destroyed were evil ones, and she didn't know for sure that the Digimon that Big Duo was an evil or good one. All she knew was that thing was a changed Digimon and that went for the same for Big O. She wanted to know what type of Digimon Big O was. She knew what group he would belong to, Vaccine. 

For the rest of the group their reactions also varied as well, for T.K. it only strength his want to defeated Alex. He guesses that he wouldn't be able to get at Gordon for what he did, but he knew that he would be able to get at Alex. He was even more worst than his father, because he knew about it and he didn't even left a finger to help these Digimon, he kept them in that form. That was because he was guilty of one of the Seven Deadly Sins and that was Sloth or Laziness, he didn't do a thing to help them in that form. 

"That guy is sick, far more worst then the Digimon Emperor did, and this guy called Alex Rosewater is even worst than he was," said T.K. He remembered what, Ken did when he was that person, he had created Kimeramon, by slicing other parts of the Digimon and putting them all together. Out of the trio of evil that he was thinking about, the only one that was the lesser of the evil, was Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor, that was because he at least used living creatures to created that monster, that was new. He at least he didn't screw with the programs that had made up the Digimon like Gordon did, or maybe he didn't have the time do something like that. 

"What did that Digimon Emperor do?" Asked Roger. 

"He created a synthetic Digimon that was called Kimeramon that wasn't for the Digidestined he would of destroyed the Digi World," answered Ken. Ken knew that he was talking about himself, but he was trying to separate himself from the darkest time in his life. He had accepted what he did and now he was trying to make up for what he did, to atone for all of the evil that he caused to that world. 

"Who defeated the thing?" Asked Roger. 

"Davis did, when Veemon Golden Armor Digivole to Magnamon through the Golden Digi Egg of Miracles," answered Ken. 

Davis, T.K., Izzy, and Kari were a little socked that it was Ken that was telling that story, but they figure that it was a way to help Ken accepted what he did when he was the Digimon Emperor. Even if he did accepted what he did, they still felt that he didn't fully accept it and that he would always atone for what he did. 

"Guys we are getting side tracked, yes what the Digimon Emperor was evil and almost on the same level of what Gordon did to the Digimon, but it has nothing to deal with what I am telling you right now," said Izzy. 

"That would be?" Asked Roger.

"How this is connected to what you called 'The Event'," answered Izzy. 

"How is it then?" Asked Roger.

Again Izzy went on the long explanations of how this thing was the cause of "The Event", she told him that the Digimon that were now the Megadeuses refuse allow themselves to be subjective to him. With the power that they had they fought against him and the result of that personal war that they fought with Gordon caused most of the world to be destroyed. This also forced the people that were scared of what they were doing, they were forced to go underground to wait until they were done in their personal war. To make matter worst for them, a rare thing happens, a worldwide earthquake happen that destroyed what did remain of the world. Without a referenced to the past, the people slowly began to forget what did happen to them and this caused the memory lost. But the Digimon didn't get what they wanted, Gordon somehow managed to survive that and he also had a son, which was named Alex. He told him about the Digi World, the Digimon, and everything that he did to the Digimon. 

"That it!" Yelled T.K. "We have to go and take this Alex guy down! I don't care if he wasn't the one that did this to the poor Digimon, he did nothing to help these Digimon. He kept in that state, despite the fact that he knew and I can safely guess that he had the technology to change them back to their normal forms." 

"T.K., we can't we don't have the power do something like that, you saw how Imperialdramon Fighter Mode struggled with that wraith-like thing. That was only the tip of the iceberg of the power that Alex wheels in this world," said Izzy.

"Question, Izzy how do you know all of this?" Asked Roger. 

"I did some translation of some pictures that Gennai sent to me," answered Izzy.

"What pictures?" Asked Roger.

With that, Izzy pulled out his yellow color laptop and started to set the computer up. Roger looks at the thing, because it was nothing that he had seen before. He could see that Izzy knew his way around the thing and in a matter of seconds he pulled up the pictures that Kari had token with her Digital Camera. 

Everybody took a look at the pictures, both T.K. and Kari recognized as a picture that was down in that room that was underground the subway-like transit system. The picture that he had brought up on the computer screen was the one that had the black Megadeus on it with the thing that look like Mega Seadramon. Roger saw it and recognized it as his fight that he had with the Electric God in Electric City. 

"Izzy, I seen that before," answered T.K. 

"Where?" Asked Izzy.

"In a room that is underground," answered T.K. 

"Rorodigious! Where I would like to see more of this room," said Izzy.

"Izzy, what dose that picture says?" Asked Roger.

"Oh, right," he said and with a few taping of the keys that was on his keyboard to bring up the translation that he did. "He goes nothing, 'The Electric God will be enrage as it sleep well be broken by the city of darkness. The only hope will be the Great Black Giant that will be rise out of the water that will defeat the thing with it Spear of Light. That will release the true power of the thing to city of darkest, bring it light, showing the city true form.'" 

Hearing that, T.K., Kari, Izzy, Davis, and Ken had no clue what it was talking about, but Roger on the other hand knew what it was talking about. It talked about the battle that he had with that thing, while it was too mysterious for his taste. With that beside of that this was a correct description of that fight. He knew what all of the things that were in that, he knew that the Electric God was that giant eel-like creature that ate up electricy, the Great Black Giant was Big O, and the Spear of Light was its Chrome Buster that he used to destroyed that thing. Somehow whoever did wrote this knew about that fight ahead of time. He wanted to know who had wrote this and how did he know about this battle. It seems that person was there, witnessing the battle, but it didn't describe the entire battle, because it didn't talk about how he struggled with that thing.

"That a little weird for a description," said Ken. "It sounds like a little like a prophecy to me. What about you?" 

"Yes, it dose," answered Izzy. 

"Izzy, what about the other pictures, by the way how many pictures are there?" Asked Roger. 

"There are about fourteen different pictures, they are all different, but the do share two common elements, they are the black thing in there and the Digi Code, that I have translated into English," answered Izzy. 

"Can you tell us what they all said," requested Roger. He wanted to know if all of these other pictures were like that one. That describes his most recent battles that he had with Big O and Izzy did that for him. Like the first one, they had that mysterious text, but like before it describe the battles that he had with Big O right down to a t. Roger didn't know what to think with this, it seem that his fights were predestined to happen and Roger was the type of person that didn't believe in destiny. He felt that a person made their destiny and that using the destiny thing, was the biggest cheap shot that a person could think of. To him, it was just an excuse to used when a person didn't get what they wanted and that they were to lazy to go out and get it. It looks like to him that this destiny thing was affecting him and because of that, he was in a state of sock.

__

Why are these battles more important than the others that I have before Wondered Roger. He knew that he had other battles, but they didn't show up here and that made him what to know why. So he went on thinking about them, did they play some important role in his life, one did the fight that was between Dorothy 1. That was because he got Dorothy out of it, but the rest to him didn't have anything like that. Even the text that describe that fight didn't even talk about her, it only talk about a great giant that was full by the desire to want what dose not belong to it, that will raise again after it was defeated by the great black giant. The second time around will be the last round for that thing, but this will also be the last fight for the man that is between the giant. Hearing that, Roger knew whom that part of the text was talking about, he was talking about Beck. 

Kari could see the slight reaction that was on his face when he heard the entire translated version of the texts that were on the pictures. She knew that they were affected him and since she knew something that the other didn't, that he was the pilot of the thing that they called the great black giant. With that she guess that these things were battles that he had before they got here and like him, she wanted to know why where things these battles were so important to him. 

"Izzy, I would like to know how do you know that wraith-like thing is just the tip of the iceberg of Alex's power?" Asked T.K. 

"T.K., it all in here, it talk about a man who will have total control over the world, expect for one the control the great black giant. For he was be the thorn in his side, forever stopping his goals, but even he won't have the power to stop him. Then visitors that will be guided by their friends will aid him in the defeat of the evil. Even with the ones that have visit this place won't be enough for they will have to call all of the ones that are the same as they are," answered Izzy.

"What dose that mean?" Asked Ken.

"It means that we will have to call in the aide of the rest of the Digidestined that includes the ones that aren't from Japan," said Izzy.

"You mean the ones that we found out during our trips to take out the rest of the Control Spires?" Asked T.K. 

"Yup, and we also going to need Mary Sanderous as well," answered Izzy. 

"You mean there are others just like you, in your world? Who is this Mary Sanderous you are talking about?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, we are apart of a world wide group children, but unlike our Digimon, they have only reached their Champion Levels, while ours have reach Ultimate and Mega Level. Mary Sanderous is another Digidestined, but she is a lot older than any of us, she is 25. She had her own trips in the Digital World and she had a few with us, she help us defeated MaloMyotismon," answered Izzy.

"Okay, now that I know who she is, why do you need her?" Asked Roger.

"Because her Digimon, at her Mega Level of Metal Nivernmon, is just as fast as Imperialdramon. We are going to need that type of speed to bring all of the Digidestined to the Digi Port at the Summer Camp that we first went into the Digital World," answered Izzy.

"How are we going to do that?" Asked T.K. 

"We have to go to the Digital World, through one of the still open Digi Ports in this world and when in the Digital World sent out a world wide e-mail to them all," answered Izzy.

"Izzy, were are theses 'Digi Ports' that you are talking about?" Asked Roger. 

"Are the gateways to the Digi World, and there are two in this world, the one on the beach and there is another one that is underground. I think the one that I went through was the one that was on the beach, the other one I have no clue," answered Izzy. 

Hearing that, Kari thought she knew where that other Digi Port was located at, it was located under the white room that the two of them were in. She thought this, because of the wrap in space that she saw when that wraith-like thing had appeared at. She didn't know if going down there for a third time would be her last time that she would ever venture into that place, every time that she did, she got into trouble and she was lucky that she got out of the trouble. It look like that place was curse, that if he she went down there for another time, she would get into trouble once more, and it seem that the third time was the charm.

"Izzy, I think I might know where the second Digi Port of this world might be located at," said Kari. 

"Where, Kari?" Asked Izzy.

"I think it was in that room, that I saw that wraith-like thing for the first time," answered Kari. 

"The place where you fell into," said Roger.

"Yes," answered Kari. 

Hearing that, Roger somehow figures out why the people that did wandered down there, never return. It was that Digi Port that was down there, which somehow sucked the people into the Digital World. It now made sense why there were never heard from again, it was because they were in another world and they had no way to get out of there

"_So that is the reason why people that do go down there, don't come back_," whispered Roger.

"Did you say something?" Asked Kari. 

"No," answered Roger. 

"Rorodigious!" Said Izzy. "Can we go to that place? I would like to translated more of this Digi Code and find out more about this room that you are talking about." 

"Izzy, I think that is wise, because every time that I went down there, I got into trouble. I think that place is curse," said Kari. 

"Nonsense," said Izzy. "There are no things as cruses." 

"I don't think so, Izzy, she is right, every time that she did go down there she did get into trouble and she got lucky every time that she got out of it," said Roger. "Every time the trouble more than the last time. Anyway I have my Digimon here, to protect me." 

"Izzy, I say the same thing, and I got kidnapped by Alex Rosewater," said Kari. 

"Guys, I can't believe this," said Izzy. 

"She is right about that and by the way I would like to know what did he say to you," said Roger.

Kari thought that Roger had forgot about that, but it looks like she was wrong about that. She wanted to tell him what he had told him, that the two of them are brother and sister, Alex Rosewater was his father. She didn't know how he would react to that bit of information about his past, she knew that he would be happy to fine out that he did have a sister. 

"I think you guys shouldn't be here when I tell him this information, it is personal information," answered Kari. 

Roger nodded his head at that and with that he knew that he should honor her request. That the two of them should be alone when she told him this information. 

"All right," said Roger. 

With that he pointed to a room where the two of them and with the two of them walked into the room. The rest of the Digidestined that were outside of the room wanted to know what this information that she was going to tell him was so sensitive that it required her to tell him by himself. 

In the room, Roger closed the door behind him and he made sure that the door was closed. 

"Okay, what the deal?" Asked Roger. 

A muscle in Kari's jaw jumped in the realization of what she had to do. It was time for her to tell him what Rosewater had told him. She had no clue how she was going to give him this information. Then she knew the way to do it, give him the good information than give him the bad news. 

"We are related," answered Kari. 

"Now?" Asked Roger.

"We are brother and sister, we have the same father," answered Kari.

Roger's harshest was soften a little with this fact that she had just told him. It made sense to him, this explained the reason why he was so close to her, even if he didn't know who she was. This also explained why he had that dream that sensed that Kari was in danger and he was picked as her protector in this world. It was because the two of them were brother and sister, but how he wanted to know how it was possible, because the two of them lived in two different worlds. With this bit of information, it raise a lot more questions than answers, he wanted to know was he also a Digidestined, just like she was. He also wondered could she pilot Big O just like he did and if she could, he wondered would be she just as good as he was. 

"Who is our father?" Asked Roger, which accepted the fact that Kari was his little sister. 

"You not going to believe this," said Kari.

"You would be amaze at the thing that I can believe. Who is it?" Asked Roger. 

"Alex Rosewater is our father," answered Kari. 

A muscle in Roger's jaw jumped at the news at what Kari had just told him and to Kari it look like that he was taking it a lot better than she thought he would. That was just a front that he was putting up for the befit of Kari, to make her feel better. She was right, he could believe that Alex Rosewater has his father, a person that he fought against all his life and it look like that his entire world was turn up side down when these Digidestined came to his world. Now he was looking at his world with a different set of eyes and that he was not even fighting against the Paradigm Group, but also against his father. This was the greatest example of dramatic inoroy that he could ever think of. 

"So he is our father, well so be it. It not my place to change it," said Roger. 

Kari was a little socked at how well it was taking this information. It seems that he was accepting the fact that Alex Rosewater was his father. She on the other hand couldn't believe that he was his father and how he had made her, that fact sickens her. She wondered if it would also sicken him, she knew it would her, if she was him. 

"You are pretty accepted of that fact, even if you don't the background of it," said Kari. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Roger. 

"He raped my mom while she was sleeping," answered Kari. 

"He did what!" Demanded Roger. 

"He raped my mom, Roger. That little bastard raped my mom," answered Kari. 

Hearing that, Roger's face changed from the slightly soften face to more harsh face that they he had whenever he was on his job or when was fighting in a battle. With that she knew that he meant business and that his mind was made up, she knew from experience that there would be nothing in either worlds that would stand in his way to stop him from attending whatever he wanted. 

"We will make him paid for doing that, I don't care if he is my father, my code demands that I should make him paid for doing that. Do you agree, Kari?" He asked. 

"Yes, we should, but how?" Said Kari.

With that Roger did a little smile at her. "Trust me, we will fine a way. I think that your friends should know that I am the pilot of Big O, since he is a Digimon, which technically make me Digidestined." 

Out in the living room area of his house, the rest of the Digidestined group that was in Paradigm City was waiting for Kari and Roger to come out of the room. They wanted to know what information that Kari wanted to give to Roger, whom she felt, was to sensitive for the rest of them to hear. What they did know, was that it had to deal with something with the kidnapping that Rosewater had planed. Since Ken was there also, they turned to his direction. 

"Did you heard what he said to Kari?" Asked Davis.

"Yes, I did, and I won't tell you it, because it is too personal for me to said it. The only way that I will tell you it Kari will give me permission," said Ken. 

"Ken…" started Davis. 

"Davis, don't start, if he feels like that, than we should respect it," said Izzy. 

Davis just grunted in displeasure at what he had heard. He didn't like this, he didn't like not getting the answered from this. He wanted so much to know what to know what Ken heard from the mouth of Alex Rosewater when he was talking about Kari. 

"He is right, you know, Davis," said Roger. 

Every turned around to see that Roger and Kari had came out of the room that the two of them had gone into. With that they knew whatever Kari had to tell Roger, she did it and whatever she did, it seem to affected Roger a little. His face was a little more harsh looking, almost like the face that T.K. saw when the came out of the hole that was caused by that black Megadeus, that he now knew was a Digimon. 

"What?" Asked Davis.

"That you should respect a person's request, if he dose not want to tell you what he heard, than let him be," answered Roger. 

"I can see that she told him what you wanted," said Izzy.

"Yes, she did," he said. He turned his attention to Kari. "Since she told me, I think it is time for me to you tell you something about me." 

"What it is?" Asked Davis. 

Izzy knew what he was going to tell them, that he was the pilot of that black Megadeus, but he didn't know the name of the black Megadeus. 

"You know that black Megadeus that you see now and then in this world, the one that you fought with," said Roger.

"Yes, what dose it have to deal with you?" Asked Davis.

"Yes, he is right, what dose it have to deal with you?" Asked Ken. 

A muscle in Roger's neck jumped, he knew that he shouldn't do this, but he knew that it had to be done. Kari did it, Izzy did it, and he knew that he had to do it, he knew that if they had to be a team that none of them should of anything that is hidden. That everything should be out in the open for them. He knew that when he told him that he was the pilot of the Megadeus that was known of Big O they wouldn't see him as the same person. He didn't know if they would even accepted him as part of their team, but it was a risk that he knew that he had to take. 

"Everything, I am the pilot of that black Megadeus," answered Roger. 

There he said it, how it was time for them to react to the news of what he said to them. He could see that there was a wide way of reaction to the news that he was the pilot of that thing. The only person, who face didn't change with this news, was Izzy and Kari. Kari, knew so this was a review for her, and Roger was socked at little with the reaction that Izzy had, it seem that he was expecting this type of news. For T.K., Ken, and Davis they were a little spellbound at the revelation of that.

"You are, cool," said Davis. 

Everybody just look at him with a look of disgust.

"What? That thing is so cool, the way that it destroyed things without breaking a sweat," said Davis.

Roger just looks at him. "That not the reason why I pilot that thing, if I did Paradigm wouldn't be still around."

That made Davis shut up at the harsh words that Roger gives to him. 

__

That makes sense, that could be the reason why the two of them were so close to where the thing had came out of the hole and they showed no sign of being hurt thought T.K. _That thing didn't hurt them, because somehow they were inside of that thing when it was fighting that wraith-like thing_. 

"So since that Megadeus is yours, and since we know that Megadeuses are Digimon that have been changed to look like that, so that make you a Digidestined like us," said Izzy.

"Yes, I thought the same thing and that is the reason why I felt that I had to tell you that, I feel that since we are going to be team that we should know everything about each other. So dose anybody else has any other things they would like to tell everybody before he we head into battle," said Roger. 

Ken felt that he should tell him that he was the Digimon Emperor, the person that had cause so much pain for the Digimon and the Digital World, but he was being controlled by somebody, that he was just a mere pawn in a large chess game, nothing more, nothing less. He felt that it wasn't going to be the wisest moves that he could do, this was because the way that Roger was toward evil. He didn't know how he would react to this news, so he made the choice to keep that part of his life hidden from him. He felt that it was better for him not to know about that about him, he felt that it was safer for him right now. 

"No," said Ken. 

Everybody shifted their eyes toward him, they all knew that he was the Digimon Emperor and that he was lying to Roger right now. They all knew that this was a big mistake on Ken's part, but they could see that the ends were justifying the means. Right now, it was safe for Ken for Roger to know that part of his past. Some times too much knowledge was a bad thing. 

"Okay, what do we do next?" Asked Roger. 

"I think that we should call the rest of the Digidestined to the Digital World," answered Izzy.

"Izzy, there is one problem, we can't get to the Digital World from this place and I have no clue that e-mail will work in this place," said Davis. 

"It won't, because I never heard of a thing called 'e-mail' before or seen a thing like you have right now, anyway what is that thing?" Asked Roger. 

"It called a laptop, it is a portal computer," answered Izzy.

"Something that he used a lot when we were first in the Digital World, and speaking of that, Izzy how are going to get to the Digital World. I don't know any type of ports or gates that would get us there," said T.K.

"I said before, T.K., and I will said it again, I think that the only other port that can take us to the Digital World, is that one that is underground and I don't care if you think that place is curse, we have to go to that place if we want to get to the Digital World," said Izzy.

"Okay, we are going down there, and that is final," said Roger. 

With that they knew that he meant business, anyway who were they to question the decision of a Megadeus pilot. 

Everybody made their way down to the underground room with Roger and Kari leading the way through the tunnels of that subway-like transit system. Kari gives him the instructions and told him about the Angel that they saw that was above the underground room. Just like Kari said, it was there, he saw the Roman-like angel on the ceiling. He also saw the dirty artwork that was there, but the Angel seems to break through the dirt that was on it. 

Roger moved the flashlight to where the hole was at, he could see that the light was still on down there. 

"The light is still on, good," said Kari. "Izzy, your room is down there." 

Izzy walked up where Roger and Kari were, and he saw the strange alien script that was the Digi Code. Seeing that Izzy eyes open up with delight, he could read more of this Code. 

"But we don't have the time, Izzy, we have to get to where that wrap in space was," said Kari.

"Right," said Izzy.

After that, they all went down there through the used of the Digimon that had Digivoled to their Champion Levels, not Kari's because she and Gatomon hook a ride on the back of ExVeemon. When they got to the white room, they pause so that T.K. and Kari could confirm that this was indeed that room. They did and with that they went down to the room that was under that, and this upset Izzy a little, because he wanted to read the rest of the other Digi Code that was there. He knew that there were more important things rather then that, one of them was saving this world from darkest. After that, they went to a much darker room.

"So you said that this is the place where you felt the wrap in space?" Asked Izzy. 

"Yes," answered Kari. 

"Okay," said Izzy that started to type something on his computer to bring up a program that was his computer. Roger watch as the preteen flew on the keyboard at a speed that he couldn't believe that a human was capable of doing, but he was doing that. 

"You are right, Kari, this is the other Port that Gennai was talking about," said Izzy. 

"Now, how do active it?" Asked Roger. 

"You want to go to the Digiworld?" Asked Davis. 

"No, I want Izzy to go there and get these other Digidestined on the team," answered Roger.

"Well, if this Digi Port is like the Digi Ports back at our world, one of the new Digivices can only open up the Port, so that mean that one of the Digidestined with the new Digivices has to come with me," said Izzy.

"Okay, who is going to go?" Asked Roger.

"I go," said T.K. 

"Why him?" Asked Roger.

"Because, Ken and Davis has to be here, to bring out Imperialdramon, Kari needs to be here, because she is the Bearer of the Crest of Light and she needs to stay here," answered T.K.

"All right, go for it," said Roger.

With that Izzy and T.K. walk to where his computer said the opening for that Port would be at. 

T.K. pull out his D-3 to the opening. "Digi Port Open!" He said. With that the port opening up and with that T.K. and Izzy were sucked into the Digital World. 

"Let's hope he dose it," said Kari.

"So do I," said Roger. 

Mary Sanderous was busy at her computer working surfing the web as she normal did, she visit a couple of web sites that she normal visit. She check to see if there was any changes on the site, there wasn't so made the choice to look for some new sites about the things that she like to see if there was anymore sites that she liked. While she was doing that, her e-mail mailbox told her that she had new mail. Since she was on AOL it told her with the voice that said "You got mail." So she clicks on it and found out that it was from Izzy and he was from the Digital World. She read it and found out that she needed to pick up the rest of the International Digidestined and brings them to Japan. 

Reading that, she knew that she had to used her Digimon, Nivernmon and make her go to her Mega-Form of Metal Nivernmon, a huge metal dragon-type Digimon that could fly almost as the speed of light, much like Imperialdramon when he wasn't in his fighter mode. 

"Nivernmon are ready for some action," said Mary.

"Yes, I am," said Nivernmon.

"All right, let go for it," said Mary.

"Nivernmon wrap Digivole to…" started Nivernmon.

"Metal Nivernmon," ended the Mega-Level metal dragon type Digimon that was known as Metal Nivernmon. 

With that the two were off to a worldwide trip that would take them through North American to pick up Lou, Maria, Steve, Mimi, Micheal, Phil, Willis, and Rosa that came from Mexico, that also included their Digimon. After that she went to Australia and picked up Derek and his Digimon Ganimon, with that she went to India were she picked up Mina and her Digimon Meramon. The next stop on the trip was in France were she picked up Catherine and her Digimon of Floramon. With that they through the cold region of Russia where she picked three more Digidestined that were known as Yuri, Sonya, and Anna. Since their Digimon, Kuwagamon, Sinimon, and Unimon were flyers, she didn't need them to be on the back of Metal Nivernmon, since the next stop in the trip would be Hong Kong were they were picked up the Three Hoi Brothers, and their Digimon of Shakkoumon. With that they went to Odaiba where they meet up with Tai, Matt, Joe, and Sora who didn't have their Digimon with them because they were still in the Digiworld. 

Everybody said hello to each other, expect for Yuri, Sonya, Anna, and Rosa because they couldn't speak English. So they had to use to their Digimon to speak to each other so that they could get their plan across to them. They did and with that they all and when to the Summer Camp where Tai's group was first sucked into the Digital World. 

"Okay, here goes nothing," said Tai. With that Tai pull out his Digivice to where the color show was going on. "Digi Port Open." 

After that a huge tidal wave came out of the ocean, some of the group were scared at this, while other won't. The one thing that was common through out them was the fact that they were all clam as the wave washed over them. With that they were brought into the Digital World. 

[Author Note: The music toward the end of _R-D_ is playing now. Where Roger faces the three Megadeuses that come out of the sea.] 

"Okay, people we have to go Infinial Mountain on File Island and meet up with Gennai," said Mary. 

"All people, let's go," said Tai that went on the back of Metal Nivernmon. He was standing a head of the group, just like Mary was. 

With that Metal Nivernmon used all four of her huge metal wings and went up to air in the direction of where File Island was located. 

TBC…. In Chapter 10: True Destiny: Trial by Fire-The Tests and Training of Everybody

Okay people what do you think? 


	10. True Destiny: Trial by Fire: (Part 1)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters ****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, and the Digi Egg of Order. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

Everybody plans to head to File Island, but things go horribly wrong. Everybody is tested she is for they truly worthy of their Destiny, especially Roger. 

To CyberAngelOne: I sorry that there isn't a lot of Dorothy is my fic, there is a good reason why. I can't write her good, so I turn her important a little down. I am sorry about that. 

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

****

WARRING: This one chapter does get a little more graphic that the pervious ones, this is the reason for the ratting change from PG to PG-13. 

Keepers of the Light

Chapter 10: True Destiny: Trial by Fire: The Tests and Training of Everybody(Part 1)

Mary Sanderous was piloting her Digimon, Metal Nivernmon through the blue sky of the Digiworld. She wanted to know why she had to bring all of the International Digidestined here and she wanted to know why she had acted on something with little to no information. This wasn't her, she was the type of person that wanted to know everything before she jumped head long into a thing. Look, what she was doing right now, she was jumping head long into something with little to no information about the thing. 

"Do you know what this all about?" Asked Tai. 

"No, I don't, but if Izzy under the orders of Gennai tells him that we must all be together in the same spot, we have to listen to it. Tai, this is basically a 'Call to Arms' and when that happens everybody listens to it," answered Mary. 

"I don't care, I just hope our Digimon are there waiting for us," said Matt. 

"You aren't the only one, I was picked up by this Digimon right when I was heading to class. I don't want this to be all for nothing," said Joe. 

Mary wanted to say something at this, but she made the choice to keep her mouth shut on this part. She hoped that this was just for nothing, a false alarm. 

Metal Nivernmon continue her trip to File Island, her huge metal wings flapped in the air caused huge blast of sound to jet out like ripples in a pound. Even if they didn't see who was causing all of the noise, they would know who was doing it because of the way that there were disrupting the air. That what it did, he had caused the rest of the Digimon that were around the flying Digimon and with that they knew that something major was going to happen, because Metal Nivernmon was the bearer of change. Whoever had this Digimon as their partner was the trigger of this thing. 

Roger, Kari, Davis, Ken, and their Digimon were sleeping, because it was talking longer than they thought it would be. Roger didn't like the fact of sleeping down here, but he knew that he had to stay here because of Izzy. He swears that he would come back to tell them what was going on in the Digiworld and since the others believe him, he was forced to trust him. Trust was something that Roger didn't give freely to another person, no matter who they were allied with. To him trust was something that had to be earned through action and just given away just because a person was a friend with a person that he did trust. He knew that this wasn't him, but he had to take a leap of faith with these people and that what he did. 

Like the others he was dreaming, like before his dreams were different from the others that he had before. 

In this one he found himself in a dark room that was circle in nature and he was by himself once again. He tried to look around the place to find out where he was at, but he couldn't make heads or tails of where he was at, it was way to dark. The darkest that was all around him felt like a vial that was covering his eyes, it was that thick. It was so think that he had to strain his eyes to see where he was going and it was that strain that started to make his eyes start to tear. He closed his eyes and let the tears ran down his face, with that he wipe them away from his face.  __

He open up his eyes once more and this time he found out that his eyes had adjusted to the darkest, that was still as thick as ever, but this time he didn't hurt his eyes as much as it did before. That still didn't mean that he could tell where he was at, he couldn't tell where he was at, that was still a mystery to him. 

"So you are the one that pilot the great land guardian," said a voice from the darkest. 

That caught Roger off-guard, the same way that he felt when he had the dream about R-D. He knew that they were talking about him and Big O. 

"What if I am, why should you be worry about it," shot Roger back as he tried to get his location, which was hard without a point of reference for him to judge where he was. He did, he used the echo that he heard when the two of them spoke to each other. That told him that this place was huge and it was open, the only thing that he didn't know what this place look like. 

"We worry about everything," said the voice. Seconds after that Roger found himself forced to his knees and then he found out that there was a shape pain on the side of his face. He put his hand on where the pain was at and he found out the reason why he felt pain, he was cut and he was bleeding a little. 

"And nothing," said the voice again. With that Roger heard the sound of a metal slicing against metal, he reacted to the thing like a cat, stopping the sword from cutting his face again. Even stopping the sword from cutting his face, he got an injury from the attack, his hand was cut by the thing. 

Stopping the sword also allow Roger to view the weapon, he could see that it was a huge broad sword, a type of sword that would be used by an excusitioner. He had never seen a sword like that and to further deepen the mystery of the thing, he saw the strange script that was on the pictures that Izzy had brought up on his laptop computer. He wanted to know what was written on the sword. 

"Good, we will meet again," said the voice.

With that the sword was gone and after that he was all alone in that dark place. 

Then he woke up from the dream in a cold sweat and because of that he wiped off the sweat and that when he noticed something that was different from the sweat. He could feel that it was sticker than the sweat and in the small amount of light that was available in the place, he saw it. It was blood, his own blood, and that was something that he didn't understand. He didn't know how he could bleed, there was no wound on his face that could produced something like this. 

"Sleeping over?" Asked a voice that Roger recognized. 

Roger turned in the direction of where the voice had came from, he saw that it was Dorothy, the Android that sometimes acted like his little shadow, sometimes following him whenever he went. Sometimes it was a pain in the butt for him, and sometimes it wasn't for her he wouldn't be here to talk about it. 

"Dorothy, what are you doing here?" Asked Roger defensively as he tried to hide the blood away from her view. He had no clue how she would react to seeing this. 

"I got worry, when you didn't show up last night," answered Dorothy. 

__

It has been an entire day? Asked Roger to himself. _How long dose it takes to round up a group of children_? 

Dorothy noticed the blood that was Roger's hand, even if it was small, she still noticed it. She worries that Roger got injured when he was down here. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Hm?" He asked.

"There is blood on your hand," she said in her monotone voice. 

__

That dam Android, nothing gets past her thought Roger. "That nothing."

"Let's me see, I can help you," said Dorothy. 

"No, I can handle it," said Roger that moved the hand away from her peering eyes. "I have been hurt worst that before. Now is going to look on my resume, that Paradigm City's top Negotiator, can't handle a little blood, hell I have seen more blood than this before." _Way to much blood that somebody should see in a lifetime_ thought Roger. 

Dorothy retracted her concern about his will being he was right. He had been through worst than just that, heck this guy was shot in the arm and even with that, he still manages to take down three Megadeuses. Even if they won't strongest types of Megadeuses that she had seen before, it still didn't take away from the fact that he did that, the odds were against him. While he had superior firepower and more advantage Megadeus than they were, they had superior numbers, she knew that having superior firepower was a bigger advantage than firepower. Any normal Megadeus pilot would of turn away, but he took them on, something that any half-witted individual wouldn't of done, no matter what. He did and the most surprise thing as that he won, which was something that nobody thought would of happen. She did, this was because even with her short stay with, there was one thing that she had come to expect from him, the unexpected. 

Roger took a quick look at this hand, to see if there was any extra blood that was on it or if was also cut. He saw that there was no cut on his hand and there was no extra blood there, the only blood that was there, was the blood that came from his face. 

__

Weird thought Roger. 

After that he took a quick look at the rest of the people that were around him and he saw that there were in good shape, they didn't experienced the same thing that he did. That was good and it was also bad, because he didn't have anybody to talk to about what he just experienced and he wanted to know why he did. As he was thinking about that, he wiped the blood on his black jeans and this was a good thing, because the black didn't show up the dark red that much as it did with other colors. 

"I have heard about this before," said Dorothy. 

"You have, what is it called?" Asked Roger. 

"It is called a Stigma," answered Dorothy. 

Hearing that Roger collapsed on the ground, in pain Dorothy thought. She was right, Roger was in pain, but not the physical pain, but metal pain as the word "Stigma" and brought out a latent memory of where he saw a woman that was stripped on a bed that was bleeding from the center of two hands. The woman wasn't dress in their version of clothes, her clothes were more lace like, almost like they were hand-made with a great attention to detail, not like the ones that were wearing, there were mass-produced with little to attention to detail. He could see that the woman was in pain and he wanted to help her, but there was a strange feeling inside of him that wanted this to happen. He wanted to know why he was acting like this. 

He furthers looked up the woman and he could see that she wasn't also bleeding from the centers of her hands, she was also bleeding at the temples of her head as well. This was so strange from him to see such a thing, but he also felt like he knew what this was and that this was expected to happen to this woman. 

"Is this normal?" Asked another person.

Roger turned his attention to be the voice was at and he saw that the voice came from a man that appeared to be around the same age as he was. He was also dress in the same finely made clothing that the woman was wearing, but it wasn't in the lace-style of dress that the woman was wearing, but it was still different from anything that he would of wear. So Roger assumes that this person could be, the woman brother, husband, or even nephew, he didn't know. 

"Yes, this is normal, I am sorry," answered Roger. _How did I know that_? Asked Roger to himself. 

"How long is going to last?" The person asks again.

"Again, I don't really know, I have heard about these things, that can last seconds, minutes, hours, or even days," answered Roger. 

"Roger…" started a voice that sounded like it was distance, almost like it was calling him. With that he walked away from the woman and the man, where the voice was coming at, it sounded like it was coming outside. So he walked to where the window was at and with that he open up the window so that he could if he was right. With that, he found himself back in the underground room with Dorothy hovering over him like a Guardian Angel. 

Seeing that Roger reacted by getting up from the ground as fast as he could before Dorothy could do anything that would make him uncomfortable. He couldn't stand talking to her about their own relationship that they had to each other, to him it was more of a professional type, and they helped each other while they were on a case. Much like a police detective team would do, the only different with two of them was that they live in the same house, nothing more and nothing less. 

"Don't ask, I am fine, nothing to worry yourself about, 'kay," said Roger.

"That not what I am going to ask you," said Dorothy. 

"Then what?!" Asked a little annoyed Roger. 

"I would like to tell you that, the two children that called themselves Izzy and T.K. are back from a place that they called the Digiworld," answered Dorothy. 

With that, Roger walked pass Dorothy and he could see that she was right, Izzy and T.K. were back from the Digiworld. He wanted to ask them some questions, like why did it take about a day to get everybody in that place. 

"What took you so long?" Demanded Roger. 

"It only took a half-hour to get all of the e-mails out," answered T.K.

"What?" Asked Roger. " 'A half-hour', that can't be." 

"He is right, I would like to know, what the deal Izzy, why is our two clocks that set at the same time?" Asked T.K.

"There is an explanation, for this, and that is your world is at a different time rate than ours, time much go faster here, than in our world. This changes everything for us," answered Izzy.

"How dose it changes everything?" Asked Kari, that had just woken up from her sleep. 

Roger turned in the direction of where her younger sister was at, he could see that she was all right. That she had a good night sleep despite the fact that she was one of the worst places that a person could sleep in his option. It was still a little hard for him to think of this person not as a regular person that was team up with him, but now as a younger sister, and he was the older brother of the two of them, which made him the protector of her. 

"It dose, it mean that we will have to step our plans, it mean that we will have to go to the Digital World, now. If we spend even at least one hour in the Digital World, it means that two days have past in this world," answered Izzy. 

"If I know Alex Rosewater, that will be long enough for him to set whatever he had plan in action," said Roger. 

"So it agree we have to head back into the Digital World, now, and that also includes you," said Izzy.

"What?" Asked Roger. "I will have to go to that world, if I do you will watch out for this world, and this world is were the unexpected happens all of the time."

"That sounds like our world," said Izzy. "I think that your world can survive without your being there watching over it." 

"All right, but if somebody get a simple paper cut while I am not there, you are going to paid for doing that," said Roger. 

"Good," said Izzy. 

After that the rest of the team that was with them got up from their sleep. Then Izzy told them what they had planed. 

With that Ken, Davis, T.K., and Kari put up their D-3s to the Digi Port.

"Digi Port open," said Kari. 

After that all of them were pulled into the Digital World. 

Mary and the group of Digidestined that she brought from the Real World into this world found themselves on File Island. They all saw that Gennai was there with the Digimon that were belong to Tai's group of Digidestined. 

"Agumon!" Shouted Tai. With that Digimon and human meet each other. Agumon, the orange baby T-Rex Digimon started to lick Tai's face. 

"Tai," he said. "It good to see you again."

"The same here, I just wish that it was under better terms," said Tai. 

"Yes, I know I heard," he said. 

This meeting scene was repeated over and over again. As Matt greeted his Digimon, Gabumon, the blue and white stripped fur Digimon with a horn on top of his head. The next in the line greet their Digimon was, Joe. He greeted Gomamon, the seal-like Digimon, even if the last time that he had seen him was when they defeated Malo Myotismon, he still has happy go lucky attentuide toward things. It was Sora turn, as she greeted her Digimon, Biyomon, and the pink bird-like Digimon. While this was all going on, Marry and Metal Nivernmon were watching their surroundings, for that was Metal Nivernmon's job, because she was guardian Digimon. Plus she was the only Mega-Level Digimon that was out right now, so if anything did threaten the Digimon, she wouldn't have to waste time to Digivole into her Mega-Level like the rest of the Digimon had to. 

"It is nice to see them greet them," said Metal Nivernmon. 

"Yes, but it not like they haven't seen them in years," said Marry. 

"They aren't like us, I have lived with you all of my life, I have only seen the Digital World a couple of times, you know what I am, I protect the Digital World from outside forces much like the Digimon Guardians that live in the Digital World," said Metal Nivernmon. 

"That is true," said Marry. 

"Look," said Metal Nivernmon. 

Marry did what her Digimon did and she saw that T.K., Ken, Davis, Kari, and Izzy were back from the other world that they had spoken off. They had also brought their Digimon with them as well. Then Marry noticed something with Metal Nivernmon, she looked like she had just been shot by an electric bolt.

"Marry, I sense that there is something that belong in this world," said Metal Nivernmon. 

"What is it? Where is at?" Asked Marry.

Metal Nivernmon didn't respond to her, she started to action and with that Marry jumped on the back of her Digimon, still not knowing what was going on with her Digimon. She had never acted like this before and she wanted to know why. 

The others greeted Izzy, Kari, T.K., Davis, and Ken, but they had no clue that neither Roger nor Dorothy was with them. They only found out that when they were about to introduce them to the rest of the other Digidestined. 

"Where are they?" Asked Kari. 

"I don't know," answered Ken.

"This isn't good," said Izzy. 

Izzy was right about that, because the two of them had no clue where they were at, plus they didn't have any protection from a Digimon like they did. Worrying about Roger and Dorothy was the least of their problems, this was because the sky that was around them started to darken. 

"I don't like the looks of this," said Kari. 

"You are right, the last time that we saw something like this together when my Digimon turned the clock back," said Willis. 

Roger found himself on a grass piece of land and the first thing that he noticed was the soft sweet smell of the grass that had woke him up. He got up from the spot and with that he saw that there were in same type of forest, but the trees were trees that he had never seen before. They were bright and they had some type of glitter on them as well that shine whenever the sun touch them, giving them a bewitching luster to them. He took a look at the unfamiliar surroundings and he notice that this world was totally different from his, not because of the strange looking trees that were all around him, but this world was a lot brighter than his world. To prove to him, he took a look up at the sky and he noticed that there wasn't a signal cloud in the sky, the sky was blue. Not the gray skies that he was used to, but a bright almost weird blue, a blue that he had never seen before. It also had the strange type of glitter than was on the trees, but it didn't shine like the glitter did on the trees. 

"_So this is the Digital World_," said Roger. He turned his head and he saw that Dorothy was there as well, she was doing the same thing that he was. She was taking a good look at the New World that they were in right now. It was a little strange for him to see her in so much wonder, but this was indeed a new world for them that wasn't like anything that they had seen before. It looks like that it was untainted by human's hands; it had a beauty that he had never seen before. It had a gentle beauty to it, even if it did an artificial look to it, which didn't take away from the beauty that it had. 

__

Maybe this was what that whack out _scientist was taking about when he said "The World was cover by trees" _thought Roger.

"Dorothy," said Roger. 

Dorothy turned around to face Roger and she saw that a sun beam was in back of Roger, almost giving him a little bit of a halo. The brightness of the sun seem to contrast to the black outfit that he was wearing right now, it also made him stuck out from the rest of the world as well. It did make sense to her, the two of them didn't belong in this world, and it was showing it to them, but it also was showing that while they won't here, they were still accepted to visit this world. It seems to understand that they were important. 

"Yes," she said. 

"Do you know where the rest of them are at?" Asked Roger. "They don't seem to be around us." 

"No, I don't seen them either," said Dorothy. 

Roger put his hand on his chin and with that Dorothy knew that he was about to think about what just had happen to them. She was right, he was do something thinking about what happen to them, he could swear that the two of them were with the others when they went into the Digital World. Now they won't together and he wanted to know why, but his thinking had to be cut short, because the spot that the two of them were standing was fired at. 

The attack had missed them and Roger reacted by covering up Dorothy despite the fact that she could take the shot. After that he looked up at the sky and then he saw what had caused the attack, it was a huge flying creature that was orange in color and some of the body of the creature was covered in some type of armor. The parts of the creature's body that was cover in the armor was the pair of wings and what to him look like hands, but they won't like any type of hands that he had seen before. For they were square in shape and had three claws at each end, they look like to be some type of missile launcher. 

"What is that thing?" Asked Roger as the thing passed him by. It was very much like the same as the winged creature that he had saw before he meet up with Kari. He saw that the thing had climbed up in the sky and with that he knew that it was time for them get out of there. 

"We have to get out here!" Ordered Roger and after that he took another look up in the cloudless sky, he saw that the thing was still around them. 

With that, Dorothy got up from the ground and started to run, Roger did the same thing, even if they had no clue where they were heading. The only thing that they saw was the weird tree and the two of them thought that would be good enough cover to prevent that thing from finding them, but they were wrong. This is was because the creature's attack had destroyed almost all of the trees without breaking a sweat. That didn't stop them, for they continue to run away from that thing, for that was the only thing that the two of them could do right now. He knew that if this thing was back at Paradigm City, he would use Big O to take that thing out, but he was in the Digital World, since they didn't have the time to take Big O with them. So he was on his own, this was something that had never happen to him before, but that still didn't mean that he was up a creek with out paddle, he still had wits with him. He didn't know was that he wasn't alone, because there was another winged creature that was up in the sky. The other winged creature saw what was going on and moved into action

Roger and Dorothy continued to run as fast as they could and they were stopped, not because they wanted to do, but because they had reached the end of the land. They found themselves at a cliff that was over looking a huge ocean. Roger saw that he couldn't make the jump and he wouldn't allow Dorothy to do that by herself. To make matters worst for the two of them was that the thing was coming toward them. Roger could see that it was bring out the two missile launcher-like hands together and with that he knew that this thing was about to attack them. 

"Darkside Attack!" Yelled the creature. With that Roger knew that this thing was a Digimon, but the was the only good that came out of this, because the attack had release a series of missiles toward them. As the attack came to them, the other winged creature flew toward them and in a matter of seconds the thing had picked them up from the ground, right before the missile attack had reach the area where they were. 

The two of them saw that if they had stay there, they would have gotten kill, well not Dorothy, but Roger would of gotten killed by the attack. This was because there was a huge crater where they were standing. With that, Roger turned his attention to his new surroundings, he knew that he wasn't on the ground, he was on the back of a huge sliver color creature and they were on the back of the thing. He also saw that they won't alone on being on the back of this thing, this was because there was another person that was ahead of them. The person look like she was controlling the thing through the used of straps that look like they were made out of leather, that look like they were wrapped around both of the person's wrists. 

Roger saw that the person had moved the strap that was around her right hand to her left hand. Then she turned around to face the two of them and with that they saw the face of the person that had saved them. He saw that she was young, but not as young as the other Digidestined, she look like she was around the same age as he was, that was 25 years old. He saw that despite the young age, that she had had been around the block, that she had seen her share of battles and it look like that some of them were hard battles as well. To show that, her hair that was brown in color was put back in a braid. Even with that, Roger could see that she somehow manage to kept in mind that she was a woman, because she had some makeup on her face, not a lot of them, it was just enough to tell him that she was a woman. It was soft and the only place that he could see that she had put it on was around her eyes, and her eyes were green and huge. That huge theme was through out her face, which included her nose and her lips. 

"Hi, I am Marry Sanderous," she said. 

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Roger.

"Well, I am the person that had just save your life, you were being attacked by Megadramon, trust me that one of the worst thing that you could go through," answered Marry. "I am sorry about the entrance that I had made, but it was require of me to do so."

"Ultimate Slicer!" Yelled Megadramon. 

Seconds after that a purple beam of energy was shot at them.

"Whoa! That were to close, well people it is time for me go into action. So you better hold on, because I don't show in-fight movies," said Marry.

[Author Notes: The Digimon Song _Run Around_ in now the playing]

With that Marry picked up the other strap that was on her left arm and place in back on to her right wrist. After that she pull down on the straps and the metal creature that was under them reacted by flying up in the sky. The two of them found out that she was right, they should of held on when she went up in the sky and Roger also saw that the thing that was called Megadramon was still following them. 

"Darkside Attack!" It yelled again and like before a series of missiles was shot out of the arms of the dark dragon type Digimon. 

"Two play at that game," said Marry and with that she made the creature turned around. With that all of them were face to face with Megadramon. 

"Metal Dragon Smash!" Yelled the creature. Seconds after that a second pair of metal wings was brought up and then the creature shot out it series of missiles at the Megadramon's missile attack. The creature missile attack had destroyed Megadramon's missile attack, but the attack was done, for it continues pass them and it had hit Megadramon right in the chest. On impact they exploded and the entire creature was covered in smoke. 

[Author Notes: The _Run Around_ song is turned down a little, but still playing, without the lyrics]

The calm that was made because of this attack was used by Marry to clam herself down and that went the same for her Digimon as well. Roger was going to use this break in the action as well to find out more about Marry Sanderous as well. 

"Excess me, are you the same Marry Sanderous that Izzy was talking about?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, I am, and so you must be Roger Smith, from the other world that Izzy was talking about. Well if you know, Izzy then you know my history with them, and this is Metal Nivernmon, my Digimon," answered Marry. "I am sorry that we didn't meet under better terms, but when you are dealing with the Digital World, anything can happen." 

"I can see that," said Roger.

Seconds after that the smoke that was from the attack cleared and when that happen, they all saw that the attack from Metal Nivernmon cracked some of the armor that was on Megadramon, plus he also had carbon scoring as well. A cleared sing that her attack did some damage to the thing. 

"Let's go," said Marry.

[Author Note: The _Run Around_ song is turned back up again and at the end of the song]

"All right," said Metal Nivernmon. 

"Sonic Wave!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon. Seconds after that a blast of sound was shot out of the mouth of Metal Nivernmon and the only sing of being there was the ripping effect that was around the attack. The attack from the Mega-level Digimon hit Megadramon with it full force and since Megadramon was an Ultimate-level Digimon, he couldn't stand the attack. With that he fell down on the ground with a loud crashing sound. 

"You grounded!" Said Marry. 

[Author Note: The song ends]

"Next stop, File Island," said Marry. 

"What on File Island? By the way what is File Island?" Asked Roger.

"That is the meeting place for where the rest of the Digidestined are located at, and File Island is an island that is located dead center in the Net Ocean of the Digiworld," answered Marry.

"Then what is this place?" Asked Roger. 

"Oh this is Sever, this is the main land of the Digiworld," answered Marry. "By the way, Metal Nivernmon, do you know the way to File Island, because I have no clue where I am at right now," said Marry.

"Yes, I know how to get there," answered Metal Nivernmon. 

"All right, take us there," said Marry. 

With that Metal Nivernmon straiten herself out and then she flapped her four wings and when she did that, the air all around them was distorted by the sound of the huge metal dragon-type Digimon. After that she went into the direction of where File Island was located at and doing that they passed the forest that both Roger and Dorothy were in. While they were doing that, other Digimon that were living there, heard the sound of Metal Nivernmon flying over head and went out to take a look to see if their ears didn't play tricks on them. They found out that there were right and with that they knew through the legends, that when Metal Nivernmon made an appearance in the Digital World in a symbol of change and good luck. With that they started to run on the ground along with her, for doing that was consider in the Digital World as a blessing for Digivoling the right way into a Vaccine or Data type Digimon and not into a Virus. 

The pass over Sever and found themselves over the open ocean, and while they were traveling over the ocean, the water was kicked up by the speed that Metal Nivernmon was going at. She wasn't even going at her top speed, she was going on her cruising speed. Seeing that, and wanting to have some fun with Metal Nivernmon, so she wanted to open her up. 

"Roger, come over here," said Marry. 

"Me?" Asked Roger.

"No, the other person that is dress in black that comes from Paradigm City, yes you," answered Marry.

"Yes, what do you want me to do?" Asked Roger.

"I want you take the rains of Metal Nivernmon and fly her," answered Marry. "I've heard that you are a good pilot and I want to see how good your really are." 

Roger was intrigue by her statement, and he felt like this was a question to his skills as Megadeus pilot. Wanted to prove to her that he was good pilot and put this person in her place, he accepted her challenge by taking the rains from her. 

"You really want to see," said Roger. 

"Bring it on," said Marry. 

[Author Note: Lifehouse's _Hanging on by a Moment _is background music] 

Dorothy just closed her eyes at seeing this, two hot shot pilots together in same spot, and this could only mean something bad would happen to them. She didn't know what was going to happen to them all while these two were going to prove who was the better pilot and the challenge that Marry had brought up just spoke to Roger. 

After that Roger made Metal Nivernmon climb into the sky and when he reach the height that he wanted, he made Metal Nivernmon dive toward the ocean, while they were doing that, he was making the Digimon do a couple of twists and turns. Right before they would hit the ocean, he made Metal Nivernmon pull up with only a couple of feet between them and the water. That resulted in the water to be kicked up by the speed that was caused by the speedy and skilled move that Roger had just pulled off. 

After that he climbed up again into the sky and Metal Nivernmon did something to add on the style of the move that they were doing. She had reacted her sets of wings fully, to show the true size of the Digimon that resulted in a twenty foot increase to the size of the Digimon that was huge to being with. Then Roger made Metal Nivernmon stop dead in her tracks and with that he made the metal Digimon fall back in the opposite direction that result her stomach in the upward position and the back, which they were on in the downward position. They didn't fall off from the back of the Digimon because Metal Nivernmon had told them to put on the other straps that were all over the back of the Digimon and with that he turned the Digimon right side up

Roger laughed a little at what he was doing and that went the same for Metal Nivernmon, for she had never had so much fun in her entire life, especially in her Mega-Form. Her joy was further deepen as she felt the slight pull on her back that told her to verge out to the left and she did some more twists and turns. As he was making Metal Nivernmon doing barrel rolls, he made the Digimon slowly, but constantly up toward the sky.

While he was doing that, a small group of more dragon-like Digimon that came flying into their direction and there were skull-face dragons-type Digimon that were known as Airdramons. They were the same type of Digimon that Roger first encounter back in his world and because of that the joy that he was felling was gone, replaced by anger. 

"What are they?" Asked Roger.

"They are Airdramon, they mean good luck," answered Marry. 

"They do?" Asked Roger.

"Yup," answered Marry.

With that Roger did a half smile at that and with that he made Metal Nivernmon go back into mommverous and the Airdramons that were followings them doing the same moves as well. He knew that they were going to need all of the good luck that they could get right now, even if this Digimon was the first Digimon that he meet up with that had cause him so much trouble. That was before he knew what it was, now he knew what it was and because of that he didn't fear the thing. He looked at them and he noticed that they were following him as well no matter what move that he put Metal Nivernmon through. 

Roger looked ahead of him and he saw the spire of a huge blue mountain that seems to touch the sky of the Digital World that had no land under it, the only thing that was under it was the water of the Net Ocean that they were flying across. Marry saw that and with that she knew where they were at, they were close to File Island, but she knew they wouldn't be at the island, they still had a way to go. Infinity Mountain was a huge mountain, in was the Mount Everest of the Digital World, it was so big that one could take a look at the entire island. 

[Author Note: _Hanging by a Moment _is done, there is no more background music]

"Look at that, do you know what that is?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, that is Infinity Mountain, the tallest mountain on File Island, but we still have a way to go," said Marry.

"She is right," said Metal Nivernmon. 

"That mountain has to be big," said Roger.

"You are right, it is big, it is the Mount Everest of the Digital World," said Marry.

Roger had a puzzle look on his face, he had no clue what Mount Everest was, but he got the picture of how big that mountain was through the example that Infinity Mountain was. It had to be a huge mountain and even the name "Everest" told him something as well. It had to be big to have a name like that. 

"I have no clue what you are talking about, but I can get the point of how big that mountain was," said Roger. 

"You are right, it is a big mountain, it so big that it has snow on it all year long, its that high up in the atmosphere," said Marry. "That getting off the point, the point is that we still a way to go File Island." 

Roger nodded his head and he didn't need to tell Metal Nivernmon that, because she heard what the two of them were talking about. Also she knew what they were talking about, this was because she knew the area well enough to know that won't even close to the island. Knowing that time wasn't on their side, she digs in for more strength and energy to push herself even more. She didn't care that as soon as she reach File Island that was would go back to Nivernmon, because she knew that she would be able to go back to this state when she got her energy back up to the level that would allow her to Digivole to Metal Nivernmon once again. There were more important things right now and her Devolving back to Nivernmon was something that she could learn to live with. She knew that if she couldn't get these people to File Island on time would be something that she could live with herself. 

With the speed that Metal Nivernmon was going at the surface of the land that was File Island was getting closer and it look like that they were going to make it to File Island without trouble. Something that was rare when dealing with the Digital World, this was because in the Digital World was when the unexpected happen all of the time. Most of the time the unexpected happen when it wasn't welcome and right now it wasn't welcome. 

The unexpected did happen, and it was the blacken sky that they all saw.

"Is that normal?" Asked Roger.

Marry took a good look at the sky. "No, unless the Digital World is changing it theme." 

"Marry, there is something in there, something with extreme power, almost like it has the power of both good and evil. I think you should be piloting me, yes Roger is good, but he dose have the experience with me when dealing with the unexpected like you do. I am sorry, Roger," said Metal Nivernmon. 

Roger understood the logic that was behind the Digimon's choice of pilot and with that he let up on the rains, allowed Marry to take control of the Digimon. Which she did and Roger could see the look that Marry had that she meet business. 

"Look out!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon. 

Marry look up and could see that the black cloud had fired out a ball of blue energy toward them. Marry reacted to the attack by veering Metal Nivernmon away from the attack. The attack passes them by and despite the fact that attacks was only a couple of meters away from, both Roger and Marry could feel the energy that came from that attack. The thing had hit the water and it caused the water to be vaporized on impact. They could smell the burring of the water and with that Marry knew whatever that thing was it meant business just like she was. 

"What was that thing?" Asked Roger.

"I have no clue, but what I do know is that thing means business," answered Marry. 

"It firing again," said Dorothy. 

Roger, Metal Nivernmon, and Marry took a look, they found out that Dorothy was telling the truth. The thing had fired that attack again at trio of them, like before Marry made Metal Nivernmon veer away from the attack. 

"I don't know what this thing is, but I don't like being fired at, Metal Nivernmon," said Marry.

"Right," started Metal Nivernmon. Then Metal Nivernmon was priming herself up for her most powerful attack, which was her Giga Beam Attack. "Giga Beam!" She yelled and second after that a thick yellow beam of energy was shot out of the mouth of Metal Nivernmon in the same way that her Sonic Wave Attack. 

The huge yellow beam of energy hit the dark cloud and the attack started to cut through the darkest like a hot knife through butter. 

"You are doing it," said Marry. 

She stops firing the attack, so that she could take a little bit of break from the attack. The break was a couple of seconds and after that she started to fire her Giga Beam Attack again to continue the work that she started. Like before the attack cut through the darkest and it look like they were making headway, they could see the blue sky of the Digital World. Metal Nivernmon stopped so that she could take a look at the work that she was doing and when doing that, she saw that the cloud had regenerated all of the damage that she had did to it. 

"Ah!" Gasped Marry at what she saw. 

"What is that thing?" Asked Metal Nivernmon. 

"I don't know, Nivernmon, I honesty don't know what that thing is," answered Marry.

"What I do know is that thing is firing again," said Roger. 

With that, she saw what he was talking about, the thing was firing again at then and like before Marry tugged on the straps to make Metal Nivernmon moved. She did, Metal Nivernmon moved in the way that Marry wanted her to do, but she wasn't fast enough, because the blue ball of energy had hit Metal Nivernmon in one of her wings. That cause her to loss her balance while she was in the air and that made Marry lost her footing on the back of Metal Nivernmon. With that Marry fell on her side and found herself on one of Metal Nivernmon's huge metal wing, but she wasn't safe, because she was slipping on the metal surface. The only thing that she could to stop herself from slipping was to take hold of the side of the wing and hold her for dear life. She didn't want to go down into the Net Ocean, not because she didn't know how to swim, she did know how to swim, it was because she had no clue what would be swimming in that water at the same time. 

Metal Nivernmon righted herself again and in doing that, she found herself turn around, heading back to the direction of Sever, which wasn't where she wanted to go. She was about head back in the direction of File Island and was when the dark cloud and fired once again, this time it was the kicker for Metal Nivernmon, she had totally lost everything that she had. That meant that she had lost of her balance when flying and she had also lost all of the energy that she had. She could feel her ably to maintain her Mega-Form starting to slip through her fingers. 

"Marry, I am lost it," said Metal Nivernmon. 

"Nivernmon, don't quit one me," said Marry. She looks in any direction to fine land and she found out there was a piece of land that was in the middle of water. It was weird, because she has not seen this piece of land before and she wanted to know where it came from, why she didn't notice it before. It was strange for her, but that was something that she shouldn't come to expect when dealing with things that came from the Digital World. Thing will the norm in this world, but it was so long since her trips in the Digital World, that she almost forgets has weird things could get in the Digital World. 

"Marry, do you see that?" Asked Roger.

Marry knew what Roger was talking about, it was that piece of land that was in the middle of the ocean that she had noticed before. "Yes, I do, see it." 

"Can you make Metal Nivernmon go there?" Asked Roger.

"I think I can, but I know as soon as I land there, I am going to back to just being plain old Nivernmon," said Metal Nivernmon. 

"That okay," said Marry that had climbed her way back to the center of her Digimon's center back. "I don't care, when you get to the land, you can quit." 

Metal Nivernmon did what Marry wanted her to do, she made it to the piece of land and the landing that she had wasn't the best type of landing that a person could think of. This was because while she was setting down she was crashing into the trees, cutting them into two through the used of her duo pair of shape metal wings. After that Metal Nivernmon hit the ground and at the speed that she was heading at, it caused some of the earth to moved. Then Metal Nivernmon's body glowed a yellow light and with that Marry knew that she was about to devolved, now in her Rookie or her In-Training Form, she didn't know for sure. All she knew was that she was devolving to a lower level. 

Seeing that, Marry knew that she should get off the body of the Metal Digimon. 

"You two better get off her, because I don't know what form she is going to devolved into," advised Marry. 

Roger and Dorothy listen to her, they got off the body of Metal Nivernmon. They all saw that she had devolved to a much smaller form. The smaller form of Metal Nivernmon was a small blue dragon that came with a pair of white wings, it was much like Veemon. 

"Nivernmon," said Marry. 

"I am sorry," she said.

"Don't be, you got what I wanted, you got us on land," Marry paused to take a look around her surroundings. "And I don't know what this land is." 

Izzy and the group of Digidestined that were with him didn't see Metal Nivernmon go down on the mysterious island, this was because their view was being block by the dark clouds. That was staring to form into something. 

"I don't like the look of this, but reminder expect anything," said Tai. 

"Right," said Sora.

"I understand that," said Kari. 

"I am with you," said T.K. 

The rest of the other Digidestined agree with Tai in their own way. 

"So we Digivole?" Asked Tentomon. 

Tai took a look at the fog bank and looked at the still dark form that didn't have any form that they could recognize and knowing that Digivoling require energy. Not wanting to waste energy on something that didn't require it.

"No, not yet, until we know what this thing is," answered Tai. 

__

What is that thing? What is doing here? Asked Tai to himself. 

Then they all found out what the dark thing was shaping itself into, they found out that the shape of the thing was Devimon, the first evil Digimon that they had fought with. The one that also scared T.K. for life because he was the one that had forced his Digimon to finally Digivole into Champion, but also made him used all of his energy to defeat him. The present of the black demon-like Digimon didn't affected the rest of the other Digidestined, but it did affected Tai's group, especially T.K. 

"This can't be, no, this can't be!" Cried T.K. that still had bitter memories of the battle that they had with him. 

Matt saw how his younger brother was being affected by the present of the thing and tried to comfort him, but his own rival Digimon had appeared. That was, Puppetmon had appeared out of the fog as well and seeing the wooden puppet-like Digimon, Matt harden his face. It had only been four-year since they had battled with these Digimon, but the memories of what they did to them were as vibrate as ever. Matt reminder what Puppetmon did to him, trick him by playing on his own personal fears and he did it in the worst way, he used another Digimon to do it and that Digimon was **Cherrymon**. He didn't even enough guts do it himself.

Matt couldn't understand why he was seeing this Digimon when he knew for sure that Metal Garurumon had deleted him through his Ice Wolf Claw Attack. It didn't matter to him for he knew that he wouldn't fall for his tricks for a second time around, for he knew what they would be. 

"You won't fool me for a second time," said Matt. 

Puppetmon didn't say anything to this, he turned his wooden head to right. All of the Digidestined turned their heads in the direction of where the Dark Master Digimon had turned his head and they saw why. They saw that all of the Evil Digimon that they had faced in the past were returning through that black think cloud. That included MetalSeadramon, the Mega-Level metal covered sea snake, Piedmon yet another Mega-Level Digimon that was a clown-type Digimon that was the leader of the all of the Dark Masters, Machinedramon a machine-type dragon-type Digimon that was also another Mega-Level Digimon, and finally Etemon. Etemon was an orange-like monkey that was not a Mega-Level Digimon, but an Ultimate-Level Digimon. As that was going on, they were being separated from the other Digidestined by an invisible wall. 

"Who are they?" Asked Davis that didn't recognized any of the Evil Digimon that were forming right now.

"They are almost all of the evil Digimon that we have faced that when we were in the Digital World," answered Tai. 

"You said 'almost all', what are the ones that aren't out there?" Asked Davis.

"There are three that aren't there," answered Tai.

"Who isn't there?" Asked Davis.

"VenomMyotismon, Myotismon, and Apocalymon," answered Izzy. 

"Why are they doing here, since you defeated them?" Asked Davis.

"I don't know," answered Tai. 

"I tell you one thing, Tai, we better get ourselves ready for a fight, because I know that what going to happen," said Matt.

"Right," said Tai. "Everybody in time to suit up." 

Everybody agree to that, and everybody that could Digivole did and before anybody knew it, the area around them was full with Digimon that were either at their Ultimate or Mega Level. The Megas included WarGreymon, Metal Garurumon, Magma Dramon, Seraphymon, and Imperialdramon. The Ultimates that were there were Lillymon, Zudomon, and Mega Kabuterimon and Sora's Digimon. 

"Okay people, who is going to take who?" Asked Tai.

"I am talking Puppetmon," said Matt.

"I am talking Devimon," said T.K. 

"I am talking on that huge metal thing that look like something that out of bad 1960's SF movie," said Davis.

"His name is Machinedramon," answered Tai.

"I don't care, are you with me?" Asked Davis.

"Yes," said Ken. 

"I take on Metal Seadramon," said Kari. 

"I take on Etemon," said Joe. 

"Mimi, Izzy and Sora you will be backup. The rest let go for it," said Tai.

With that everybody took up their spots and got themselves ready for the battle. 

Roger, Dorothy, Marry, and Nivernmon were walking through the mysterious land that had made an appearance out of nowhere. That was something that had made Marry a little worry about this place, but right now she had to put that worry on back of her mind. Right now she had to worry about finding out what this place was. She saw that the place was like the rest of the forest regions of the Digital World. 

"Wait," said Roger.

The group stops dead in their tracks.

"What?" Asked Marry.

"I would like to know where are we going? We aren't just going to walk until we see something?" Asked Roger.

"That is the plan," answered Marry.

"What! No way I am going to follow a plan like that,…that just plane stupid," said Roger. 

"Well that was the plan that I follow when I did have my trips in the Digital World," said Marry. 

"That reckless course of action, that type of action is what gets people killed, I know I have seen it," said Roger. 

"Yes, maybe in your world, but reminder we aren't in your world, we are in the Digiworld and reminder that when you are here, anything is possible, that all of the rules are changed. So maybe a reckless course of action might be the right course of action," said Marry. "Are you going?"

After that Marry started to walk again and Nivernmon followed her, because she was her Digimon. Being that, she knew that she had to go wherever Marry would go and it didn't matter to her. 

Roger just looked at her and couldn't believe that she was doing this, it was something that he knew that he wouldn't do if he were the leader of this group. He knew that he would try to find out what this place was by looking around at their surroundings and then if he couldn't fine anything around them, then he would go ahead, not go head first into this without first taking a look first at things. That what she wasn't doing right now, she simply blew over whatever could be around here, which could help them. So he tried to get as much as he could, but he found out that there was nothing here that could help them. 

"Look like she was right, I can't fine anything here," said Roger that had no clue that he had spoken that out load and because of that Dorothy heard it as well. She agree with him and with that she started to walked just like Roger did in the direction of where Marry was taking them to, even with that, Roger was still causally looking at their surroundings, hoping to find something about this place. The result of that plan of action was that Dorothy and Roger was a little behind Marry and Nivernmon. 

"Hey, look at this," said Marry. 

Roger looked up and saw that Marry was standing on a hill of some type. She had her head turned in their direction, but her body was in the other direction. He also saw that her Digimon, Nivernmon was also looking in the same direction as well. 

Seeing that, Roger jogged up to where the two of them were at, of course Dorothy follow him as well. They made up to where Marry was.

"Okay, what up?" Asked Roger.

"That," she said and after that she pointed in the direction. Roger looked in the direction and saw what she had seen. They all saw that there was a large stone temple of some type that look like that it was there for years, because it was over grow with tree veins that had also crackled some of the stone blocks that had made up the structure. 

"It looks like it has been around here for a long time," said Roger. 

"Well dud!" Said Marry. _I could figure that out on my own_ add Marry to herself. "Yes, and that could be the perfect place to find out where we are at." 

Seconds after that, Marry started to go to that place, but she was stop by Roger. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to that place," answered Marry.

"No, I am going down there, I have been in places like that before, places were information is hidden and needs the light of the day to undercover them," said Roger. 

Before Marry could say anything to this, Roger was off heading to the building and the only thing that she could was to shake her head at what she was seeing. She couldn't believe that he would so something like that. He talked about her being reckless in their action, he was being reckless in his and he thought that he would get away with it, just because he was a man. No way, not in her book and as long as she was alive, she wouldn't allow him to do that. 

"Dose he always acts like this?" Asked Marry. 

"Yup," answered Dorothy. 

"All great," said Marry. _That's what we need, another Davis_ thought Marry to herself, that knew about Davis's attitude toward things, because of the trips that the two of them share with each other. If she had the choice to be trapped in a room with either Davis or Tai, she would pick Tai hands down. 

"Well it time to back him up, just in case he get into trouble," said Marry to Dorothy. "Like all good woman do with their men, back them up when they get into trouble." 

With that the two women and the female Digimon went after Roger. While they were doing that, Marry wondered what made this guy do this, what was his angel is all of this, she wanted to know what made tick. She wanted to know why would a person that look like that he was doing pretty well would act like this, she knew that she wouldn't act like this. Dorothy on the other hand knew this was typical Roger, always running into thing first, and when things got out of hand calls on Big O to deal with it. Most of the time that type of lifestyle was good in the place that they were living in, but right now they won't in that world and if he got into trouble they would be no way that he could used Big O to help get out of it. This was because they didn't have the time to bring the Megadeus along with them when they went into the Digital World. So he would have to relay on his own skills get out of something and the thought of that didn't sit all to well on Dorothy. 

"You know," Marry paused. "I didn't get your name, what is your name by the way?" 

"It's Dorothy R. Wayneright," answered Dorothy.

"Okay, thank you, you know that him acting like this is going to get himself killed," said Marry.

"That's right," said Dorothy. 

"Hey, wait up," said Marry. 

Roger stopped his advanced toward the building and he wondered why she was worry about him, since she did the same type of action that he did. He thought that she wouldn't question his action the way that he did, but it looks like that he was wrong about her. Seeing that, he had no clue what made this person tick. 

"Why?" Asked Roger.

"You don't know what that place is like," answered Marry. 

"Look at how you and me are switching roles. I thought that you would praise me for taking the lead," said Roger. "You did."

"Yes, I did, there is a good reason and that is I have been in the Digital World before and two I my own Digimon that is with me, so that she can protect me when danger dose show its head. You I don't know and I don't want to have anything to happen you," said Marry. "Now, we are going into that place, I suggest that I go first." 

Marry knew that it was going to be a lost cause in trying to convince him that they shouldn't go into that place, she knew that they were going in there, but she could at least lessen the damage that was going to happen. The only way that she knew to do was let herself go first into that place, because she knew that Nivernmon could Digivoled into any level that she felt would defeat the danger that was a threat to her human friend, Marry. 

"All right," said Roger. 

With that their group walked into the building as they walked into the entrance, the Digi Code that was written on the blocks, reacted to them. It reacted differently to everybody, for Nivernmon it didn't do anything, for Marry and Dorothy it did the same thing, but for Roger it reacted in a different way, it didn't glow green, it glowed a white light and started to flashed on and off, like it was signaling something. The thing that it did signal was it closed the door behind them. 

Everybody reacted to that.

"This isn't good," said Marry. 

Seconds after that the floor under them gave way and with that all of them except for Nivernmon fell down the steep incline. Then they found themselves down on the floor of a room that was in totally darkest. 

"Is everybody all right?" Asked Roger, that tries to figure out where they were. He couldn't because of the darkest that they were in and with that he knew that he had been in this place before. The dream that he had before he went into this world. 

"I am fine," said Marry. With that she noticed that Nivernmon wasn't with her and because of that she got worry about her. She wanted to know what happen to her, she might be a monster, but still was her friend and that meant that she would almost do anything to make sure that she was safe. "Nivernmon," she started. She got nothing from her. "Nivernmon! Where are you?!" 

"I am right here," answered the Digimon. 

"Where, I can't see you," said Marry.

"Flame Candle!" Yelled Nivernmon. Seconds after that she saw a flame of fire light up the darkest and she saw that it was Nivernmon that had lit a candle that had lit up the darkest. While it wasn't enough for them to see the entire room that they were in. It was just enough for them to judge where they were at. 

"There you are," said Marry. She walked to where her Digimon was at while she was doing that, Roger was checking to see if Dorothy was all right after that fall. He knew that it was pointless to do it, because he knew that she could survive a fall like that, heck she survive a machine gun fire and missile barrage both of them were at point blank range, something that he knew that a human wouldn't be able to survive. He didn't understand why he was doing it, he just knew that he was doing it. 

"Are you all right?" Asked Roger. 

Dorothy blinked unemotionally at him. "Umm." 

Realizing what he was doing he caught himself, he knew that he was having a rare moment of showing his emotion when he wasn't home. The damage was done, because both Marry and Nivernmon saw it, while Marry didn't have a lot of love experience in her life, she did have enough experience to know that these two did care for each other or some level. Maybe it wasn't love, maybe it was something higher, something that was much cleaner than that, and it was, it would be something that she would never be able to figure out. It was a connection that the two of them would only understand, but what she did see, was that Dorothy some how made Roger more human than he was before. 

"Are you guys are all right?" Asked Marry. 

"We are fine," answered Roger that tried to hide the fact that he was acting like that. Marry knew it and that went the same for Nivernmon as well. 

"I think that we should fine a stick or something that burn easy, because I think that Nivernmon wouldn't be able to hold that attack for that long," said Roger. 

Marry looked at Nivernmon and she saw that her Digimon was still maintaining her fire base attack. He was right, no matter how strong that Nivernmon was, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep that attack up. 

"Look at this," said Dorothy that had picked up something from the ground and it look like that it was a huge wooden stick. "Will this do?"

"Yes, that is prefect," said Roger. 

"All Nivernmon do you stuff," said Marry.

Nivernmon stop her Flame Candle Attack and got herself ready for other attack. Doing that made the world all around them turn back to black, even with that, Nivernmon floated up to the level of where the stick was. 

"Baby Dragon Flame!" She yelled and seconds after that a small ball of flame was shot out of the mouth of the dragon. It the wooden stick and made it burn. 

"Nice shot," said Marry. 

"Thank you," said Nivernmon that did a little smile at what she just did. 

After Nivernmon set the stick on fire, Roger started to look around the room that they were in right now. He could see that the walls themselves were a dark polished wooden color that reflected the light of the flame in the wall. As Roger was doing that, he saw more of the strange Japanese script that he recognized as Digi Code. Even with that, he knew that he still couldn't translated the thing, but what he could recognized was the pictures that were hand carved on the wall. Even if he didn't know what the pictures were doing, he did recognized the things that were in the picture, they were people, Digimon, and the huge Mecha-like things that can from his world. While he was looking at the pictures, Marry and Dorothy also did it as well, Marry recognized the script as Digi Code and just like Roger she had no clue how to read it, because she didn't know the script. Dorothy on the other hand did recognize the script that was written on the walls of this room. Of that, she started to read what the script had to said and with that she knew what this place was meant for. 

She was about to tell Roger that, but she was stop when Roger had touch the wall and with that Dorothy knew that Roger had started something. Right after that, it happen, and it did by the wall shooting something out, so fast that no human eye could kept track of what had happen. The next thing that Nivernmon and Marry saw was that Roger was up against a wall with a blue crystal-like brace that had him up against the wall. 

Roger tried to free his hand from the thing and the only thing that he got for his efforts was pain. He could feel that the thing was cutting into his wrist and he look at his wrist, he saw that he was right, it was cutting him, he could see his own blood that was staining the thing. Seconds after that he felt the same type of pain his other wrist and it was so much that he was forced to drop the stick. Then his wrist went up without his thinking about, against the wall, like his other wrist the crystal-like brace had made an appearance as well. It also was cutting him as well and Roger had no clue what was going on with him. That went the same for Nivernmon and Marry, but Dorothy knew what this was, it was beings of "The Trail By Fire" that he had to endure. She had no clue that it was going to be like this. 

The three of them watch in horror as the two crystal-like braces that were on his wrists started to grow on him. As it was growing on him the crystal thing was starting to form a blue shell over his body until it had completely cover him. Seeing that, Mary and Nivernmon ran to break him out of that thing, for they could see that he was in pain, whatever that thing was, it was hurting him and that was something that she couldn't allow to happen while on her watch. 

"Nivernmon, let's go," said Marry. 

With that Marry and Nivernmon were about to jump into action, but they were stopped by a person that was dress in robe.

"Don't interfere," he said in a holy-like voice. 

The voice stopped the two of them dead in their tracks and Marry turned her head in the direction of where he was. 

"Why?" Asked Marry. 

"Because if you do, he will die no questions asked, the best thing that you should do is let this go its course, but you should know there isn't sure that he will live through this," said the man. 

"What! Why?" Asked Marry. "What is going through?" Then Marry ran up to the guy and took him by the lapels of his robes. "What are you talking about!" 

"You better put me down first, before I tell you anything," the person said. 

"You better do what he said," said Nivernmon. 

Marry listen to her Digimon and put the person down. "You better start talking." 

"I will, and to answer your question of 'What is going through', he is going through 'The Trial By Fire', and to answer your question of 'Why', he has to go through this. To see it he is truly worry to use 'Great Black Giant'," answered the man.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Marry.

The robbed man looked in the direction of where Dorothy was. "She knows what I am talking about."

Marry look in the direction of Dorothy and had the look on her face that told her that she needed to know everything about Roger, not just the broken information that Izzy give to her. Marry couldn't believe all of the information that she was being given by Dorothy. 

TBC….in Chapter 10: True Destiny: Trail by Fire: The Testing and Training of Everybody (Part 2)


	11. True Destiny: Trial by Fire: (Part 2)

"Terra Force ****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either. Now I do own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, and the Digi Egg of Order. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

Everybody plans to head to File Island, but things go horribly wrong. Everybody is tested she is for they truly worthy of their Destiny, especially Roger. 

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

****

WARRING: These two chapters get a little graphic that the pervious ones, this is the reason for the ratting change from PG to PG-13. 

Chapter 10: True Destiny: Trial By Fire: The Testing and Training of Everybody (Part 2)

"Terra Force!" Yelled WarGreymon and after he had built up enough energy. Then he launched the huge orange ball of energy at the attacking Evil Digimon. The powerful energy attack hit the ground that was under then, making them losing their balance. This caused the Digimon that were on the ground to lose their footing and the ones that could fly went up in the sky to continue their attack on the Digidestined. 

Even with that, Mega-Level Digimon from the Digidestined went after the evil Digimon that were on the ground. They did what they would say they would do, Davis took on Machinedramon, T.K. took on Devimon, and Matt took on Puppetmon. While these Digimon were taking on the Digidestined, Etemon back away, hoping that the others wouldn't notice him, but he was and that person that had noticed him was Joe with his Digimon.

"Oh no," said Etemon in his bad Elvis style voice.

Joe didn't need to said anything to his Digimon, Zudomon went into action and the giant ocean beast-type Digimon that was a cross between a walrus and a sea turtle attack him through the used of his huge hammer. 

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Yelled Zudomon and after that he hit the ground with the sliver hammer, that produced a yellow color beam of energy that had an arrow shape head. 

Etemon tried to summon up his attack, but without the support of his Dark Network, he couldn't bring up any of his attacks. With that he knew that he was without defense and the only thing that he could manage up was to put both of his arms up to try to block the attack from coming toward him. It worked, but only for a little while, because the power of the attack had floored Etemon. 

Etemon pleaded with Joe and Zudomon not to deleted him, he said that he was sorry for all of the things that he did, but Joe and his Digimon didn't believe any signal world that he was saying. 

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Yelled Zudomon again and this thing he brought the hammer down on the body of Etemon, ring in the stomach region of the Digimon. Doing that, Etemon was deleted by going into a million tiny pieces. 

"One down," said Joe and after that he went on the help the others. When they tried they found out that they couldn't, they were trapped inside some type of invisible force field. So the only thing that they could do was watch as his fellow Digidestined took on the evil Digimon that they had picked to take on. He saw that T.K. was about to take on Devimon and it looks like that was going to be the next battle between good and evil. Joe knew like the rest of the other people that were with Tai, which was the Digimon that had scared T.K. for life. 

"I see that you back to yourself," said Devimon. 

"No thanks you to," said T.K. that was standing on the armor shoulder of his Digimon, Seraphymon.

"Bring a Mega to defeat me, is a little over the top," he said.

"I don't care, when dealing with you, nothing is 'a little over the top', you were far worst than any of the other Evil Digimon that I have ever face, this was because you force other Digimon to do your dirty work. The others had Digimon that worked for them of their own free will, not with you, you used her Black Gears to control them and make them turn evil," said T.K.

"That is true, but could be the fact that I had made Patamon Digivole to the Champion Level for the first time and just like that he was gone. Oh poor little Patamon, I can image how you feel, seeing your Digimon deleted right in forth of your face and there is nothing that you could do to stop it," said Devimon. 

Hearing this, made T.K. enrage at the evil Digimon, even if the thing happen almost four years, he still has the memories of what happen on that day. He could see everything happen almost like it happen only an hour ago, seeing Angemon using all of his strength to defeated Devimon so he could live. Not wanting that to happen again, even if Angemon was at his Mega Level of Seraphymon, the highest Digimon Angel that was known, and Devimon was only at the Champion Level, T.K. didn't want to risk loosing him once again. 

"That enough!" Shouted T.K. "Seraphymon, take him down, make him paid for all of the evil that he cause."

"All right," said the high Angel in an extreme deep and holy voice. "Seven Heavens!" He yelled and seconds after those seven balls of yellow light appear around Seraphymon's body. Six of them were around his body, while the seventh one was in the center of his body. Then all of them collected together and form a huge ball of energy, which he through at Devimon. 

Devimon tried to block the attack, but his efforts where fruitless, for they blasted right through his arms, deleting them, turning them into a million tiny pieces. After that, the energy ball went for his body, blasting a hole right through his black skin, deleting that as well. Then the rest of what Devimon was left, started to delete as well and unlike the first time that these two fought, Devimon was the only one that deleted. Seraphymon just stood there, looking at his work. 

"You will never be free of me, I will always be around, you made of kill me, but you can't kill the force that I am with," said Devimon. Then Devimon was gone. 

Hearing that, T.K. knew what he was talking about, the Powers of Darkest were a thing that would never be defeated no matter how much they tried to get ride of it, it will always find a way to come back. T.K. knew that it was a timeless battle that was going on way before he was born and would continue to go on would before his depth.

__

He is right, but at least they will have one less solider in their army thought T.K. at the end of the battle. 

"T.K., are you all right?" Asked Joe. 

T.K. and Seraphymon turned in the direction of where the voice was at, the two of them saw that it was Joe and Zudomon were coming in their direction. T.K. wasn't sock at the sight of this Ultimate-Level Digimon, but on the other hand, Joe was socked at the sight of the blue armor angel that came with eight sets of golden wings, that was known as Seraphymon. 

"Is that Angemon's Mega?" Asked Joe.

"Yup, his name is Seraphymon," answered T.K. 

Joe looked at the Mega-Level Digimon and he knew the power that Angemon and Magma Angemon had, he could only image how much power that Seraphymon had. He knew from experience that when a person saw a Mega-Level Digimon that he had extreme power almost like the power that came from the gods and goddess that were out of ancient myth. 

"I happy that he is on other side," said Joe.

"You aren't the only one, now let's help the others," said T.K. 

With that the two of them went on to help others. 

Dorothy told Marry all of the information about Roger, which was, that he was the pilot of that thing. She told her that the name of the thing that he was referring to was what they called a Megadeus. Marry had no clue what this title meant, but she guess that it has to do something with great, because she knew that Mega meant great or powerful. With that she understood why he had to be tested to prove to see if he was worry or not, somebody that has that much power had a great responsibly to used it wisely and they wanted to make sure that he was doing it. 

"What happens if he fails?" Asked Marry.

"He will die," answered the person. 

Hearing that a muscle in Marry's jaw jumped at the news of this. After that she looked at where he was, she could see that he was in case that crystal-like structure and through the blue crystal she could see that robe-like thing were starting to form around his body. She wonders what he was going through. 

Roger found himself in what to him appeared to be a room that look like that it was in some type of studio, almost like a sound studio. He could see that there were no windows or doorways that lead him out of this place or give him a clue of where he was. He could tell was that there was some light around him, but the light that was around him look like they were for dramatic effect. It did provide some illumination for him to see, but it wasn't enough for him to read anything, if was going to read anything right now. The only thing that he was worry about was to find what was going on with him. For the last thing that he reminder was that he was through up against a wall through the used a crystal-like brace that had held him up against that wall and then the next thing he found himself, here in this place. He wanted to know why. 

"Stand fast," said a voice that was behind him. 

Roger turned in the direction of where the voice was at and with that he saw who had said that to him. He saw that the person was about the same height as he was and he also looks like he was about the same age he was. That was where similarities between the two of them being and ended. The thing that he noticed between the two of them was what they were wearing right now, while he was his suit, this person was wearing what look like be a suit of armor. He also noticed that there faces were also different as well, the thing that he notice was their chins, while he was square, this person's was more rounded. Another thing was the eye color that the two of them had as well, he saw that his eye color was blue while he was black. 

"Who are you?" Asked Roger. 

"I am the last person to pilot 'The Tool of Justice'," answered the person. 

"Big O? Why I am doing here?" Asked Roger.

"Is that what you called it, it is the same thing, but we know it by different names. You are here to tested to see if you are worry to continue to pilot it. You have been trained to used the power that it has, but now it time to test you through 'The Trail by Fire', to see if you have learn to used it right. Answer the questions right and correctly, for your life in on the line Roger. Any wrong answer will result in your death, " answered the person. " 'The Trail by Fire' has began, no questions from you, you will do the answers." 

Hearing that a muscle in jaw jumped at the news of this, he didn't like to be told what to do, but his life was in danger right now and that meant that he had to do things that were a little out of person for him. He did want to live and he wants to continue to used Big O in the same way that he was currently used it. 

"Do you know why you were pick?" The person asked and with that he started to walk around him. 

Roger looked at the person and he was about to answer that question, but he found out that he couldn't answer that question without questing himself after he answered the question that the person had ask him. He didn't know for sure why he was picked and he didn't know if that was the correct answer so he remained quiet to the question, let that person give him clues in how to answer the question. 

"I ask you a question, you should answer it, reminder your life in danger, I suggest that you answer it as soon as possible," said the person. 

"I know, but I can't answer a question where I have information on the subject matter," said Roger. 

"Smooth, no wonder you are the best at what you do. Well you were picked because you come from a long line of warriors; you have a proud bloodline then you realize Roger Smith of Paradigm City, much more proud than you think. You were picked to use, wheel, and to serve it," answered the person. "Now do you know why you were pick?" 

Even with this information he still had no clue how to answer this question. "I don't know if I can answer that question, yet. I still don't have all of the information that might be require answer that question. 

The person didn't show any reaction to this answer of his, but even with that Roger could tell that he was getting somewhere with this person, but he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The person was so hidden about things. 

"I have a question for you," said the person.

__

Another one thought Roger. 

"Who do you think would win, me or you?" Asked the person. 

Seconds after that the person had a huge sword in their hand and that made Roger jumped a little at what he was seeing. Seeing that Roger knew that even with the fighting skills that he had, none of them could counter the weapon that this person had in their hand. 

"You," answered Roger.

"Wrong, you would, this is because you have two sword, over my one. As you can see, I carry my sword in my hand, but you carry your sword is your mouth and in your heart, you see you have a two to one advantage over me," said the person. 

"That is true, but it is nothing when you don't have the skills," said Roger. 

The person nodded her head at that.

Outside, Dorothy and Marry watched in horror as the robes that were around his body were tighten their grip on the man's body, almost like they were constricting the life out of his body, almost like a snake would do to his prey, slowly sneezing the life out of it. Seeing that, Marry couldn't allow herself just to watch this happen to him and again she went toward him, she was ready to break the crystal with her bare hands despite the warnings that Dorothy gave to her not to do this. She didn't want to cause the death of Roger and she didn't understand why she was feeling this way toward him, he was a louse and she as android that by all accounts wasn't capable of feeling human emotions toward anything, but she was. 

Marry was about to break the crystal that was around him, she didn't care if he was going to kill him, she couldn't just watch and let him die without lifting a finger. That wasn't her and it was something that she couldn't allow to happen, no matter what. She was about to do that, but she was stop by the robbed person, whom brought out a huge sword that look like something out of a fantasy movie. The size of the sword caught Marry of guard and with that she got a chance to see all of the details of what this sword look like. 

"Okay," said Marry that started to back away from the area. "You can put the large steak knife down, I understand. I can't just sit back and let him die without helping him. I can't understand why he has to be tested." 

"You can't help him, this is something that he has to do on his own, he has to be tested to see if he is the right person to used it," he answered. 

"Why?" Asked Marry.

"This is because he at this time has destructive power in his hands and in the wrong hands it can destroyed the world, but in the right hands it can save the world," the person said. 

"So this is what is for, to see if he is right person or not?" Asked Marry. 

The person nodded his head at that and with that the two of them looked at Roger. They could see that in a matter of seconds the ropes or vines that were around his body were still tighten their grip on his body. 

"Ice Wolf Claw!" Shouted Metal Garurumon and after that he shot out a blast of ice out of his mouth. The attack hit Puppetmon and covered him with the ice and like last time that these two fought each other, it stop him dead in his tracks. After that he started to delete from the power of the attack that came from the Mega-Level Digimon. 

"Good bye," said Matt. 

After that, Matt found himself with his follow Digidestined, they were Joe and T.K. Seeing that, Matt was happy to know what his little brother was safe, even if he knew that he could hold his own when danger came. He had learned that lesson the hard way, but it was a lesson that he wouldn't forget, because he knew that if he did, the same thing that happen in the Digital World when they fought with Puppetmon would happen again. He didn't want to lose his friends like he did then, he found himself after doing some soul searching on his own. 

"Joe, T.K., are you all right?" Asked Matt.

"We are fine, T.K. blew Devimon away," said Joe.

"Hum," said Matt. Then he looks and saw where his younger brother was. He saw that T.K. was standing on the shoulder of his Digimon, which was a huge blue armor Angel-like Digimon. 

"Matt," said T.K. 

After that Seraphymon with his huge armor hand picked up T.K. from his shoulder and brought him down to the ground so that he could great his older brother. He did and while he was doing that, Seraphymon watched the two of them, which went the same for Metal Garurumon, he also watched them. 

"Let's go," said Matt. After that Matt went on the back of Metal Garurumon

"All right," said T.K. that hopped back into Seraphymon's hands. 

"Okay, Matt lead the way," said Joe that was in Zudomon's hand.

Roger found himself walking through to what look like a forest that was destroyed by fire and the sky that in this place also had a fire setting as well, the sky was a dark mandarin orange, almost like a sun set. He knew this, but he had never seen a sun set like this before with the entire wonder rainbow of colors, it was beautiful to see and a little pleasing to the eye. He knew that that he wasn't here to take a sight seeing tour, he was here for a reason. 

As he walked through the leafless trees that when together look like they made a spider web of black. He looked at what appears to him to be the end of the line of trees and it look there was a person that was sitting on a rock, that person was tending a fire. Despite the amount of the fire that was few, he could tell the person was a woman that had a face that look like it was harden by her share of battles that she had before. Even with that, he could see that she look like to be a kind and caring person that didn't like to fight, but if she was pushed far enough she would fight. 

Roger hopped that he could sneak up on her and then caught her by surprise, but all of his hopes were dashed when the woman noticed him. After that she pulls out a gun and pointed in the direction of Roger. 

Roger put up his hands. "Don't shot, it not my style to carry a gun." After that Roger saw what the woman was wearing on her wrist, it was a watch that was the same as his. With that he knew that this person was a former pilot of Big O and while he was doing that, she also noticed his watch as well. 

Seeing that, the woman put her gun away in her holder, that was her belt. "So you are the current pilot of the Megadeus. Well it is nice to meet you, my name is Brenda Iselin and have you found your reason?" 

Roger just looked at her. 

"Ah, I see you don't know for sure, you may not realize it, but you are close, but closer to the reason why or the reason why shouldn't, that is the answer to the question that has been plaguing you ever since you began to pilot it," said Iselin. 

__

She is right, I really don't know why I pilot it thought Roger. 

"I tell you my reason, my country was under an invasion by an outside power," she started. 

After that the two of them were visited by slide show that was full with woman and children running through a field. Roger watch as these people were being chased by man that were in uniform that were on horse back and Roger watched in horror as he saw them mow the people down left and right by any means that they thought would amuse them. Some of them his guns and shot the people in the back and while others used swords to slash the people in the back as well. Seeing that, Roger first was sicken at what he saw and then his sick feeling was replaced by anger to what they were doing. They were killing innocent people just because they were getting their kicks out of it. While he was seeing that he turned his attention to the person that was in the back of it all, the one that was in command, and the one that was controlling the entire show. He saw the person and with that Roger knew he was the one that show paid for all of this. This was because he was the worst out that entire group and that was because he was telling others to do his dirty work. 

"I see that makes you mad," said Iselin. 

Roger turned his head in the direction of Iselin. "You dam right, it dose."

"And now you see why I used the Megadeus, to stop this force from slaughtering my people and I did. What about your, have you?" She said.

"How can I, when I don't sure for what I was meant to do with it," said Roger. 

Iselin smiles at that. 

Magma Dramon and Metal Seadramon wrapped each other up, like two snakes that were batting for the right to mate, each one of them were trying to defeated the other. The battle between the two of them were intense, this was because the two of them were equal in everything. So it wasn't a fight that was between whom had more power or experience in that level, it was going to be a fight that would be one of endurance and who wanted the victory more. 

Kari watched as her Digmon took on the Dark Master Digimon, which was the one that they first defeated when the first took them on. She saw that both of them hit the ground with a loud crashing sound, if it wasn't for the sound Kari would of know that the two of them had hit the ground because of dirt that was kicked up when the two Mega-Level Digimon hit the ground. 

"Magma Dramon!" Cried Kari. 

Kari's cried for her Digimon were heard by Magma Dramon and she tried to break free from the tight bound that she was in with Metal Seadramon, but Metal Seadramon won. This was because he was a machine Digimon, which was capable of strength for longer period of times that Magma Dramon was capable, but Magma Dramon was a holy-type Digimon whom power came from something that was beyond what they knew. 

Metal Seadramon prepare himself to fire his attack at Magma Dramon. 

"River of Power!" He yelled and seconds after that a huge beam of energy was fried out of his head, went toward the done Digimon. 

"No!" Cried Kari. 

With that Magma Dramon woke up from her sleep and in a matter of seconds she saw what was about to happen to her. Because of that she reacted to it in her own way. 

"Holy Flame!" Yelled Magma Dramon. After that yellow energy was fired out her mouth and it meet up with Metal Seadramon's River of Power Attack and it match the power that his attack had. 

With that the two of them dug in for a fight that was going to last longer than the two of them thought it would. The two of them were right about the fight it was lasting longer than any body thought it would. For while Magma Dramon and Metal Seadramon were fighting each other, Davis and his Digimon Imperialdramon Fighter Mode took out Machinedramon with ease through the used of his Positron Laser Attack. 

"I wish that I could do something to help her," said T.K. 

"We all do," said Tai. 

"I can't just stand here and watch that over-grown sea snake have her way," said WarGreymon. 

"I know, with your Dramon Destroyers, you can rip that thing a hole new coat of armor," said Tai.

With that the rest of the other Digidestined watch helpless as the two Mega-Level Digimon traded shots with each other

The Digidestined won't the only other ones that couldn't stand the fact that they had to stand by helpless, Marry was also in that boat. She knew that she shouldn't but that didn't help the fact that doing something like that totally bugged her, but she also knew that if she did nothing Roger could get out of this, it was up to him. 

"Dig in, Roger, don't give up," said Marry as she watched the veins and the robes that were all around Roger's body turn to metal and because of that more pressure was put on his body. With that the crystal case that was over his body broke, doing that relieve the true danger that he was in right now. 

Marry gashed at the sight she was seeing and she fought all of her efforts not to go up there to take him out of there. 

"He is close to the answer, but to what question," said the person. 

Both Marry and Dorothy looked in his direction. 

Roger found himself yet again in another place, but this place was like the first place he was at, he was in a room where the only source of light was all around him and the rest of the place was dark. Because of that used of light he was forced to look at his own location. Then out of the blue another source of light appears in forth of him. He could see that the person was dress in same style that was dress in and he wondered was looking at himself. 

Then he found out that he was right, it was himself, he looking a living mirror of himself. Roger didn't know what to say at this, he was speechless at what he was seeing. He was looking at himself. 

"You are sock at what you are seeing. You are asking yourself, 'Can I trust what I am seeing?' The answer to that question is yes, you are seeing what you think you are seeing," answered the image. 

"That I am seeing myself in the here and now, that I am looking into my very being for answers," answered Roger.

The image of himself put up his hand. "No, not exactly." 

Hearing that Roger knew whom he was speaking to; he was speaking to Big O, the Megadeus itself. He knew that this was possible, since Megadeuses were actually Digimon that had been changed to look like this, but he wanted to know how was it possible that Big O had picked his own form to representative himself. 

"You wanted to how this possible, why I am choosing your body as my representative? " The image asked him. 

"Yes, I do," answered Roger.

"This is how your mind is perceiving me, I have no other forms beside that of the black Megadeus. You know that I am Digimon that has been changed to be like that, but I am different from the others that two of us have fought together 

"How?" Asked Roger. 

With that the image told him, he told him that he was different from the others, and this was because the others did have Digimon forms because they were token away from the Digiworld when they were either Rookies or In-Training Forms. He was taken away when he was still a Digi Egg, before he had a chance to develop into his true form, his natural form. 

"So you were developed in that form," said Roger.

"Yes, and that is the reason why I am so powerful, I was born into this role, but despite that I knew that the pervious people that pilot me, weren't the _one_, the one that I was assign to, that one is you, Roger. You are my human partner, no matter what form I maybe in, that won't change no matter what and I will protect you no matter what," the image answered. "It dose not matter where you are."

Marry, Nivernmon, and Dorothy all reacted to what sounded like something-huge coming to their area. Marry didn't know what to say to this, but she could tell that it was something that was important, because the way that Nivernmon was acting like. She noticed the look at that was on her face, almost like she was relieve about something, like something had been return to the right place or something was coming back to the place where it used to live in. 

"Nivernmon are you all right?" Asked Marry. 

"I don't know, but there is something out there, that I have to take a look at," said Nivernmon. 

"She is right, something had return to the place it has been born," the person said. 

"Can I leave?" Asked Marry. 

"You could of leave anytime that you wanted, I wasn't keeping your against your will," said the person. 

Marry wanted to give that person a piece of her mind, but Nivernmon was running down on the halls of this place. Seeing that Marry ran after her as she was doing that, she could see that the black walls of this place were slowly changing from the blackness to a white color, and at the end of it she was back outside. Seeing that Marry couldn't understand what was going on, but she did see that Nivernmon was looking at the shoreline of this place, she was looking at something that was coming out of the ocean. 

Marry ran up to where Nivernmon was at and her attention was focus on Nivernmon and not what she was seeing. Because of that, she didn't see the thing that had came out of the ocean, but she could see the face of Nivernmon, that told her that she had mixed feelings about what she was seeing right now. That told her that whatever she was looking at was something that was affecting her in a way that she could allow. 

"Nivernmon are you all right?" Asked Marry. 

"I am fine, but you should look at this," answered Nivernmon. 

"Look at what?" Asked Marry. 

Nivernmon brought out one of her clawed fingers in the direction of what she was looking at. "That." 

Marry turned her attention away from Nivernmon and to what she was looking at. With that, she saw what she was looking at. It was a huge armor thing that look like that it was as big as a water tower, almost as big as Metal Nivernmon when she was in normal mode She didn't know what to said at this. 

"What is that thing?" Asked Marry.   
"I don't know, but I don't like the way that it was coming to us," answered Nivernmon. 

Hearing at, and knowing that most things that were dress in black were evil and with that she knew what she had to do. She had to take that thing on with Nivernmon, in her Mega Form of Metal Nivernmon. 

"Are ready?" Asked Marry.

"Yes, let's go for it," answered Nivernmon. 

With that Nivernmon went right into her Mega Form of Metal Nivernmon, the huge sliver dragon that belong the Digimon Family known as the Wind Guardians. After that Marry went on the back on her Digimon and with a quick bringing of her hands together, Marry went for the straps that were around the shoulders of the Mega Level Dragon-type Digimon. 

"Okay, Metal Nivernmon, let's go," said Marry.

With that Metal Nivernmon jumped in the air and went toward the thing, which they had no clue was the Megadeus that Dorothy spoke of. 

"What are you talking about?" Asked Roger. 

"I am here, in this world, right now, but right now somebody," started the image and then the image fell down the ground. "It attacking me." 

"Who?!" Demanded Roger. 

"I don't know, and I can't kept this link up, I have to go, even with that, you still have to pass the test," said the image.

"What test?" Asked Roger.

"There," said the struggling image and with that the image pointed to sword that was in stone. Roger didn't need to know what was going on. He knew that if he pull the sword out of the stone he would pass and if he didn't, he knew he would fail the test. 

With that Roger walked up to where the sword and the stone was. He put his hands on the sword and started to tug at the sword. Roger found out that it was a little hard for him to do it, but he found the strength to pull the thing out of the stone. 

"You have pass," said the image

Roger turned in the direction of the image. "How?" 

"You said that right thing, 'when I don't sure for what I was meant to do with it', nobody knows for sure why they pilot me, they only find out after the fact, even if they aren't the _one_ that I was _truly_ meant for, " said the image. "Go out and fulfill you true destiny, I think you know what that is." 

Roger took a look at the sword. "I think you are right, Big O, go." 

Big O's image nodded his head at him and with that the image disappear from view. After that, Roger was brought out of the room and into another room. In there he saw the person that that was leading the group of armed men against Iselin's people and with that he saw every detail that this person had. He could see that he had a gun out and it was pointing in his direction. 

"You, will paid for what you did to Iselin's people," said Roger. 

"And who just who the hell are you?" Asked the person. 

Roger brought the sword up to his face and says nothing to him. The only answer that he gives him was his action, he walked to him with the sword out ready for action. 

The person just laughs at what saw. _A sword against a gun this is going to be easy_ he said to himself. He was wrong, because with a false of white light he saw something that he never thought that he would see, he saw the black armor shape that he knew as a Megadeus and it still had that sword in his hand. 

[Author's Note: _Cast in the Name of God_ is the background music] 

The man shook in fear of what he saw, he knew what this thing could do, but he couldn't allow that to affect him. He didn't and to show that he fired his gun at the thing, as soon as he did the Megadeus was replaced by Roger still with the sword in his hand. With that he used the sword to reflect the bullet. The leader of that group didn't know what to said at this, he had never seen anything like this before, but he still didn't let it affect him, he fired again and like before Roger reflected the bullet with the sword. 

The only thing that he knew that he could do was to get out of here as fast as he could, but he did he still fire his gun at him and every time he did, Roger reflected the bullet through the used of the sword. Every time that he was about to do that, his image was replaced by the image of the black Megadeus, and it also seem that he was gaining ground on him. Before he knew it he was out of bullet and Roger was right at him. Then it happen, Roger punch him in the stomach and the power that was behind the punch surprise him, with that he found himself on the floor of the room. He also notice that he was bleeding a little from the mouth and that wasn't the only thing that he notice, he saw that Roger had the sword right at his neck. 

"What are you?" The person asked. 

"Justice," answered Roger. 

The person just stood there, waiting for Roger to decided his faith and seems to be hours for him, Roger removed the sword away from his neck. After that he walked away from him and before he could go after Roger, the person found he handcuff by two men. As that was happening Roger didn't look back at what the faith of that person was. 

[Background music is done with]

Dorothy saw that the all of the metal braces that were all around his body recreated themselves in a matter of seconds. Then the two crystal braces that were around his hands also went away and with no support on his body, Roger fell down to the floor of the room. Dorothy went to his aid, but they were stopped when Roger under his own power got up from the ground, while he was doing that, they saw something that couldn't believe. She quickly saw the image of Big O in his spot and then as fast as they saw it; it was gone, replaced by Roger. 

Dorothy didn't know what to say and what she saw, she thought that there was something wrong with her system, which was producing these illusions. One thing for sure was that Roger was out of the crystal thing and the metal braces that were around his body, she also saw that he was a little tried after the ordeal that he just went through right now. Even with that he was hiding that fact, he was putting on the good face, but Dorothy knew that he was in tried and he needed help, so she went to help him despite the fact that he didn't like it. 

Roger closed his eyes in exhaustion and his head fell on Dorothy's hands, while that was going on the two of them were being watched by the man that was dress in robes. The person noticed that Dorothy had feelings for Roger, even if Roger didn't show it in the same way that she did, but even with that, that person knew that these two had a relationship with each other. He knew that sooner or later these two would notice the feelings had for each other and would express each other feelings for each other. Even with that, the person knew that the fire of hope that all worlds had, burn a little brighter and with that he knew that their world would be saved by these two with the help of the Digidestined. 

He took off the hod that hides his face and doing that, he relives to anybody that might be still around look at this, that the person was Gennai. The same Gennai that had help the Digidestined through their many joineries throughout the Digiworld.

"You might know it, but your have just gain a leg up against the powers of darkest," said Gennai. With that he walked away from them. 

[Author's Note: _Here We Go_ is the background music] 

Metal Nivernmon and Marry raced across the water, a sign of that was the wake of water that was behind the dragon-type Digimon, toward the thing that was walking through the water, like something out of a bible story. Marry wasn't a heavy religious person and so this didn't affected her that much in that way, but other people she knew this would affect heavy, they would fall down to their knees and prey in what they saw, for Marry that wasn't her style. For she felt that being heavy religious was just an excuse in being lazy and not going out to get what they wanted. If they did want they wanted, they would just blame God or saying that it wasn't meant to be, that wasn't her. She didn't believe that life was predestined, she believe that one makes their own destiny and that what she was doing right now. It did affect her in another way, and that way was that thing look like a threat to the Digiworld, that meant that she would have to take that thing on, that what she was doing right now. She was doing her job right now as a Digidestined, to defend the Digiworld from all threats no matter what they were. That she was doing right now, she didn't know if she would be able to take that thing on, but it didn't matter to her, because she was doing her job. 

Metal Nivernmon and Marry found them face to face with the thing. Doing that she saw that the thing had a face that stoic, without any sign of emotion and it also didn't seem that it saw them blocking its way toward the island. It look like it had other things on its mind and Marry was going to make that thing change its mind by attacking the thing through the used of her Digimon, Metal Nivernmon. 

[The background music is over with]

"It look like that thing hasn't noticed us," said Metal Nivernmon. 

"Well let's make that thing notice us," said Marry. 

"All right," said Metal Nivernmon. With that Metal Nivernmon primed her second pair of wings for her missile attack. "Metal Dragon Smash!" She yelled and after that she fired a half-dozen missile at the thing. The missile attack hit the huge black armor thing on the arm and with that the missiles exposed when they hit the surface of the thing; it was cover in smoke. 

Marry and Metal Nivernmon waited when the smoke from the attack cleared, she knew that the attack wouldn't do any type of danger to thing. That wasn't what she wanted, if she did want that thing destroyed she would of told Metal Nivernmon used her most powerful attack her Giga Beam Attack on that thing. All she wanted was to get the attention of that thing and try to talk some sense in that thing. 

The smoke from the attack cleared and with that she could see that she got what she wanted, the thing had turn its attention toward the two of them. In doing that, she got more details of what that thing look like and the thing that stuck out the most for her was the face that it had. A face that was so human looking and a face that was very similar to that of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's face, expect for the face on this thing, the two eyes that it had were glowing a white light. With that gone, her eyes drifted away from the face and two the rest of the body of the thing had, but none of them make such a deep impression on her, than the face of that thing. Seeing that, she had second thoughts on fighting with that thing, but right now she knew that she couldn't turn back time on what she did, she knew that she had made her bed and it was time for her lie in it. 

[Author's Note: Tool's _Schism_ is the background music]

"We have seen the face of the enemy, now it time to act," said Marry. 

"But act to what? We don't know what that thing can do," sand Metal Nivernmon. 

"We know it can stand your missile attack," said Marry.

"That dose not mean that is strong, my missile attack isn't that strong," said Metal Nivernmon. 

Seconds after that the thing fired at them a pair of pink energy beams at them and seeing that Marry made Metal Nivernmon moved away from the energy attack that it had. Seeing that Marry knew that she was going to be involve in a long fight and Metal Nivernmon knew that as well. So that she retracted her two pairs of metal wings that had four parts, into three parts, that made her less of a target for that thing to attack her, and doing that as make her a little faster. 

"All right, he means business, but so do we," said Marry. 

With that Metal Nivernmon moved back to the line of fire of the thing.

"Sonic Wave!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon and seconds after that Metal Nivernmon's sonic style attack was fired out of the mouth of the Mega-Level Digimon. The attack went toward the thing and the thing brought up it two huge arms, blocking the attack that came from the Mega-Level Digimon. 

Marry gashed at what she was seeing and she started to sweat at what she was seeing. With that she knew that she was fighting against something that she had never fought against before and seeing this prove that fact. She wouldn't like that affect her, it just meant that she would have to change her tactics on fighting against that thing, she would have to treat that thing different from the rest of the enemies that she did fought against before. 

Metal Nivernmon stop firing the attack at the thing and before Metal Nivernmon could fire another one of her attacks at the thing, the thing fire one of its attacks at the two of them. The thing had fired a series of missiles at the two of them and the two of them noticed that this thing had a lot more missiles that Metal Nivernmon had. The only thing that Metal Nivernmon could do to protect the two of them was to fire her Metal Dragon Smash at the missiles. Her half-dozen missiles attack was nothing compare to the two dozen missile attack that thing had release on the two of them. The only thing that they could was to brace them for the upcoming attack. 

"Marry, hold on," said Metal Nivernmon as she brought up her belly. This was because this had the most surface area and strongest of all her sliver armor that was made out of the strongest element that came from the Digiworld. 

"Okay," said Marry that put her body in a defensive position that had her body down on all fours and with that she was ready for that attack. The attack came and Metal Nivernmon was blasted by the missiles and Marry struggled to kept her balance through the attack that seem to last hours, but it really took only seconds, but those seconds were the longest seconds in Marry's life. 

Metal Nivernmon struggles to maintain that flight position of her through the attack, but she somehow manages to do so. She paid the price for surviving the attack and that was some of her sliver armor was cracked, most of her body was cover in carbon scoring. Even with the battle damage that she received from the attack, it didn't affect her attitude toward the battle. She wanted to take that thing down no matter how much damage she would get from the attack. 

Mary got up from her down position and took a look at the thing. She saw that even with that attack it look like that didn't take anything out of the thing, like it would if that thing was a Digimon. 

"All right, let's add some heat," said Marry. 

Metal Nivernmon nodded her head at that and after that she brought her head up. "Giga Beam!" She yelled and after that yellow energy built in the mouth of Metal Nivernmon, then Metal Nivernmon brought her head down and after that she fired the attack at the thing. The yellow energy that came out of the mouth of Metal Nivernmon was a yellow beam of energy in the direction of the thing. 

The thing reacted to her attack by firing up an act that look like that it can out of the center of its head and it was in the same color of the twin energy beam attack, pink. The thing's attack meet up with Metal Nivernmon's Giga Beam Attack and doing that it produced a ball of energy at where the two energy attacks meet each other. The ball of energy got bigger and the two continue to fire their beam attacks at each other, hoping that somehow their attack would overpower the other attack. It didn't and the only thing that it causes was a building white light, that cause Marry to shield her eyes from the light. While she was doing that, she miss that both Metal Nivernmon's Giga Beam Attack and the thing purple beam attack stop firing their attack at each other. 

After that both Marry and Metal Nivernmon paused to catch a breath at the fight that the two of them had against that thing. With that, Marry and Metal Nivernmon knew for a fact that their assumption that this fight was going to be hard and long was right. They didn't know it was going to be this long and hard. It look like that thing was respecting their right for a break, it seem that it wanted to have a fair fight, a fight that was among equals, it wasn't a street-like fighter that Marry was. 

"You are a though fighter, a lot tougher than I thought you were," said Marry. "But Metal Nivernmon isn't apart of the Wind Guardian Family of Digimon, because she is weak and can't take on a prolong fight." 

But before, Metal Nivernmon could used another one of her attack, the thing had fired a pair of chains at them and since the battle had token a little out of Metal Nivernmon, she was slow to reacted to the attack. Because of that Metal Nivernmon was ensnared by the thing and with that thing was wheeling the two of them in like a fisherman would do when it had snag a fish. With that, Marry tried to forced Metal Nivernmon out of the trapped that thing had put them in and she found out that Metal Nivernmon didn't have the strength to break the chains through the used of brut strength. Metal Nivernmon wasn't the strongest out of the Mega-Level Digimon, she was a modest in that part of being a Mega Level Digimon, but in speed she was one of the fastest Mega-Level Digimon, because of that she had to given up strength over speed. Right now she wished that she were as strong as Omnimon or Imperialdramon Fighter Mode was, because she knew they might break out of these chains with no problem, but she wasn't. Then she realized that she had other attacks that she had never showed Marry before and right now it was the time to show them to her, so made the choice to use them.

"Twin Lasers!" She yelled and with that two red beams off energy shot out of the eyes of Metal Nivernmon. The snapped the chains like a hot knife through butter and with that Metal Nivernmon was free from the trapped that the thing had put the two of them in. After that without Marry tugging on the straps Metal Nivernmon flew away from the thing and the thing fell down the ground. Seeing that Metal Nivernmon under the command of Marry climbed up the sky and when she got to the desire height. 

"Mega Ram!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon and with that her head armor glowed red. Then Metal Nivernmon drive in the direction of the thing. 

Roger in Dorothy's hands woke up from the sleep that he was in, almost sensing the trouble that Big O was in, almost like it sense that he was in trouble, saving his life. It was now time for him to return the favor, to repay his debt that he owed to Big O. 

"_No_," he said and after that he got from the ground. With the strength that he thought that he never thought that he within him. He ran in the same direction of Marry and Metal Nivernmon took to get back to surface, he couldn't allow Big O to be destroyed by that huge metal dragon that was heading in it direction. He couldn't allow this, because Big O had found his partner, the one that he was assign to over the many years of searching for that one person. 

"I can't allow this to happen, not one my watch," he vowed. He reached the surface and found that somehow he moved, because he was closed to the shoreline. With that he saw what Marry and Metal Nivernmon were around to do to Big O. She had her head glowed a red light and it was heading in the direction of the body of Big O. While Roger didn't know the power that was behind that attack, even with that he couldn't allow the two of them attack the Megadeus like that. 

"_Big O it me!_" Cried Roger. 

Marry and Metal Nivernmon continue to drive in the direction of the Megadeus, while they were doing that, they saw that the Megadeus had turned its attention toward the shoreline. Marry tried to turn in that direction, but her attention was brought to front when she saw the thing had used one its arm to fired a piston that was in the back of the arm, that was locked into place. 

"This isn't good," said Metal Nivernmon. 

Then the Megadeus brought the hammer like thing in front and then the two of them were blasted by a thing that reminder the two of them as Metal Nivernmon's Sonic Wave Attack, but only ten times stronger. Because of that Metal Nivernmon lost of her barring and was lost like a leaf in a windstorm. Marry tried everything to stay on board the back of Metal Nivernmon while she was being toss and turned. While the two of them were in this, Big O had made its way to where Roger and Dorothy were at, seeing that Big O picked the two of them up and put the two of them inside of its cockpit. 

Inside of the cockpit Roger prep himself to pilot the Megadeus-class attack robot and after that he tapped a couple of buttons to find out where Metal Nivernmon and Marry where at. He could see that she had managed to survive the blast that Big O had given the two of them. 

"The two of them are lot tougher than I first thought," said Roger. With that he saw that the two of them had recovered from the attack and he saw that Marry had made the sliver creature moved up into the sky. 

"Where is she going?" Asked Roger. 

Marry and Metal Nivernmon found themselves up in the sky of the Digital World, away from the view of that black thing that had blasted the two of them in its version of Metal Nivernmon's Sonic Wave Attack. Up in there, Marry check to herself, to see if she was okay and that went the same for Metal Nivernmon as well. She had never experienced anything like that before and she wanted to make sure that the two of them of were okay. 

"Metal Nivernmon are all right?" Asked Marry.

"I am fine, it going to take a little more than a little windstorm to take me out of the fight," answered Metal Nivernmon. 

"Let's go for it," said Marry.

"Metal Nivernmon mode changed to…" started Metal Nivernmon. 

"…Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode," said Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode, whom voice was same as her regular voice, but it was a little more heroic. 

Out of the blue color came Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode that the sliver dragon that had a human-like form to her. Because of that she could stand on two legs, but right now she was flying through the used her signal pair of metal wings that were like angel wings that were closed to her body. Her body was still same as when she was in her normal Mega-Level state, expect for a couple things, one of them was she had a skirt that was around her stomach region of her body and the second thing was wearing a shirt. Around the skirt and the shirt there was the strange Digi Code was written on the sides of the skirt and the shirt. On her chest was the face of her when she was in her regular form, and her head was replace by a more human looking face that had a golden crowd that had two spikes on either side of her head. Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode's arms were human looking as well, expect for the fact that they were covered by the sliver arm and each arm had a cannon-like gun. On the sides on each arm there were wings like projections that were also in the color of sliver. 

"Here we go," said Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode. 

With that the two of them went after the black thing was at and the two of them did that by driving in the direction of where that thing was. They went through the clouds and doing that they saw that the black thing was still there, like it was waiting for something. 

"Let's teach this thing a lesson that it soon won't forget," said Marry. 

"I am with you," said Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode. 

"Striking Sword!" Yelled the Mega Level Digimon and after that a huge broad sword was brought out under the right arm of the Digimon. The sword was also sliver in color, but it had golden highlights on it as well. While the Digimon unsheathed the sword the light from the Digital World caught the blade and made it shine a little. It was that light from the sword that caught the attention of Roger and Dorothy, with that, Roger saw what was heading in his direction. 

He saw that it was a huge metal Digimon coming in his direction and the most significant thing that he saw was the huge sword that this Digimon was wheeling right now. He didn't know how powerful the sword was, so he assume the worst for the thing and because of that he made Big O bring it arms up to shield the upper part of the Megadeus when the attack did come and it did. 

Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode's sword hit Big O's arms and the attack from the Mega-Level Digimon did nothing to Big O's armor arms. On the other side of the coin Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode's sword didn't received a lot of damage as well. Seeing that Metal Nivernmon FM stopped the attack on the Megadeus and she recoiled from the attack, by jumping a couple of yards away from the thing, but she didn't retracted the sword, she still kept it out just in case she would need it. Roger also dropped the arms from the upper part of the Megadeus, for two reason one the immediate threat was gone and two he wanted to take a look at the face of the enemy that was attacking him. He doing that, he allowed the enemy to take a look at him as well.

Roger could see that thing had a human looking theme to it, but it also retained some of the dragon-like qualities as well. With that Roger recognized some of the traits that this armor thing had and with that he knew who that was, it was Metal Nivernmon, Marry's Digimon, but she was different in some way. It had changed it shape the same way that Imperialdramon did, with that he wanted to know why was she see attacking him. Then it hit him, she didn't know that this was him, she thought that Big O was a threat to the Digital World and being Digidestined that meant she would have to take that thing on, even if she didn't have enough power to take on Big O. That was her job and she was doing it good. 

"What wrong?" Asked Dorothy. 

"How stupid can I be," answered Roger. 

Dorothy cocked her a little at this. "Hum?" 

"She is attacking us, because she think that Big O is a threat to the Digital World, even if Big O is a Digimon," said Roger. 

"What do you plan to do?" Asked Dorothy.

"What I have to do, I have to tell her that I am here, that Big O isn't a threat to the Digital World and she can stop her attack on us," answered Roger. 

Marry ran across the huge armor arm of Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode and she stopped at her hand. She was about to use that as her soapbox to yelling at that thing, in hope that her harsh words would drive that thing off. 

"I don't know who are you, but I don't like you walking around the Digital World, like you own the place, but you aren't welcome in this place. So I suggest that you go back to the place that you crawl out off!" Yelled Marry. 

Seconds after that a panel that was in the neck region of the thing snapped open and after that she saw somebody jumped out of the compartment of the thing, that look like it was a cockpit. Marry couldn't see who the person was, but what she could tell was that person was in control of that thing. 

"Now is that anyway to talk to a follow Digidestined," said a voice. 

Marry recognized the voice and with that she turned her attention to where the voice was coming from. With that she saw that it was, it was Roger Smith and seeing that Marry produced a sweat drop on the side of her head, she was a little embarrassed at what she just did. 

[Music is over with]

"I…didn't know it was you," said Marry that was still trying to hide her chagrin at what she did. 

"How could you?" Asked Roger. "I didn't tell you." 

"Is that a Megadeus, that Izzy was talking about?" Asked Marry. 

"Yes, it is, his name if Big O," answered Roger.

__

That is a stupid name thought Marry. She was about to said something to that, but she was stop by Metal Nivernmon turning her head in the direction of where File Island is at. With that Marry turned in the same direction. 

"What up?" Asked Marry. 

"There is something not right over there and we have to go there," said Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode and with that Metal Nivernmon FM put her sword back into her arm. Seeing that, Marry knew that she was going into that direction. 

"Roger you better get ready to used that Megadeus, because Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode and I are going to File Island," said Marry. After that she ran across the huge armor arm of the Mega-Level Digimon and then she put herself in the spot where the being of her two wings were. Seeing that, Roger went back to the cockpit of Big O, with that he put his hands on the levers and his feet on the petals to make the Megadeus moved in the direction of where File Island was located. Before he could do that, he felt Big O moved, but under his control or the Megadeus's and with that he found out why, Marry's Digimon, Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode had picked him up from the ground and talking then to the island under her own power. She was doing that by flying across the Ocean and even with the added weight of Big O, she was still making good speed in the direction of the piece of land. 

Roger could see the skyline of File Island, the huge mountain that Marry called Infinity Mountain. Like before a dark sky started to form.

"I wish I could talk to her," said Roger. Even with that, Roger got Big O ready for a fight and after that he turned his attention to Dorothy. "You better hold on, this might get a little bumpy." 

Marry saw the dark sky that was forming over File Island and she knew what that thing could do, so she prepare herself for an attack from whatever that thing was. 

"I know what you can do, but I came prepare for you," said Marry. 

"The same with me," said Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode and after that Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode's spikes on her head started to glow a yellow light. With that, Marry knew that she was about to used one of her other attack that she received when she went into this Mode. 

Magma Dramon had twisted her way out of the bond that Metal Seadramon had put her in and with that she turned her head in the direction of where the other Mega-Level Digimon was at. With her tail she whipped him in the face and Mega Seadramon reacted to it in a way that he took the shot, but he would return the favor to her. 

Magma Dramon knew that Metal Seadramon would attack her again, with that she knew that her time to attack the Metal Seadramon was short. So she primed herself to attack the Mega-Level Digimon, but before she could, Metal Seadramon was hit in the back and by the level of pain that he received from the attack, it was a very powerful attack. With that Metal Seadramon turned in the direction of where the attack had came. He saw at the same time that Kari and the rest of the Digidestined who had cause the attack, with that they all saw that it was a huge sliver dragon man that look very much like Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. The Digimon was holding in its arms was a huge black armor thing, and with that Kari plus the Digidestined that were in Paradigm knew who that thing was. It was Roger's Megadeus and they wanted to know how did it get here and that wasn't the only other question that they were all asking they wanted to know who was the creature that was ferrying the Megadeus across the ocean. 

It was an impressive display that these two giants were showing, but Metal Seadramon didn't like what he was seeing and because of that he went toward the two of them. Seeing that, Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode dropped Big O on the ground and after that she got herself ready to fight that Mega-Level Digimon. 

"So you it's a fight you want, well I will give you one," said Metal Seadramon in his bad Southern American accent that made him sound like he was a little cocky. 

Hearing that voice turned Marry off, there was on thing that she couldn't stand was an annoying voice and that what Metal Seadramon had right now. That only made her wanted to get rid of him even more and that went the same for Roger as well, but for different reasons. Yes, he didn't like the voice that this Digimon had, but he didn't like the fact that he was cocky as well. That only made him want to kill this thing every more and the other thing was that this Digimon reminded him of the Electric God that he destroyed in Electric City. Seeing that made him wondered how close those two worlds were, but he couldn't think of that right now, for he had a battle right now. 

"Well I was thinking the same thing," said Roger. 

"You ask for it, you giant Lighting Rod!" Shouted Marry. 

Hearing that, everybody knew that fight between these three was about to happen and it happens. The first one to strike was Metal Seadramon.

"River of Power!" He shouted the name of his attack and after that a huge jet of energy was shot out of his head. 

Seeing that, both Marry and Roger knew that it was time for them to used their attacks. Marry was the first one to attack Metal Seadramon and she did that through Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode. 

"Giga Beam!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode. Unlike before, the attack came from one of the cannons-like gun that were on her arms; not from her mouth and the yellow energy beam hit the Metal Seadramon's River of Power Attack. 

The two Mega Level Digimon's Attacks hit each other and the two attack at first equal each other in power. As time went by, Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode's attack was starting to get the upper hand in the fight and she saw that, because of that she put effort in her attack. The result of that was Metal Seadramon starting to fault and if Mega-Level Digimon could sweat he would be doing that right now, but even with these odds that won't in the favor of Metal Seadramon he continue to put all of his effort in the attack. Even with that, he couldn't match the strength that the other Mega-Level Digimon was putting out on him and with that Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode's Giga Beam Attack blasted him right in the face. 

With that he went flying through the air and he was stopped by the invisible barrier that had separated Kari from the rest of the other Digidestined. In doing that, some of the metal armor that was on the Digimon cracked and the sign of that was the tiny uneven pieces that fall down to the land of the island. That didn't affected the Mega-Level Digimon at all for he had turned his entire body around the face Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode and Big O. In doing that it showed the damage that he received from the slam style attack that he got from her and he started to charged at the two of them. 

Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode was about to used another one of her attacks at him, but before she could Big O under Roger's control step up to the plate and attack Metal Seadramon. He used Big O's eye beam attack on the Mega Level Digimon and with that twin set of energy that was plasma based hit the Digimon right in the chest section of the Digimon. In doing that it burned some of his skin of the Digimon and Metal Seadramon cried out in pain as the attack went right across the entire length of his body leaving carbon scoring in the wake of the weapon attack. Even with that, it still didn't stop Metal Seadramon, it had only slowed him down a little and made him in madder at the three of them for doing that to him. 

So as a result of that he primed his body to fired his attack at the black Megadeus and seeing that Roger braced himself from the up coming attack that he knew was about to come at him. 

"Giga Ice Blast!" He yelled and with that his second attack was fired in the same way his River of Power Attack was, from his mouth with one little exception. That was instead of energy, it was ice that was shot out of his mouth. 

The ice base attack made contact with Big O, but instead of hitting the upper section of the Megadeus, the only thing that it hit were the huge armor arms of the thing that were blocking the upper section. Even with that Roger could tell that this style of attack was something that Big O wasn't meant to take on, even with if Big O was handing it. He knew that in the long run, Big O would fail and with that he knew that he had to get some help from the other Digimon that were around him. He did. 

The Digimon that was his savior was another snake-like creature that he had seen before, it was the pink winged snake thing that he knew belong to Kari even if he still had no clue what her name was. What he did know was that she had just fired one of her attacks at the thing and he reacted toward the attack by falling down the ground once again. The result of that was more of his metal armor was blasted away from his body and the pieces of armor desinarated by her attack. 

Even with that attack, he still got up from the ground. 

"What dose it take to take this guy out?" Asked Marry. 

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we might have to attack together with our most powerful attacks," said Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode. 

Roger had made Big O bring down his arms and doing that it broke the ice that was around his arms. With that he knew what the two of them were talking about, he had to used his Crome Buster Attack on this thing like he did before.

"I understand that," said Roger. 

Kari, whom was on the ground understood as well.

"Magma Dramon…" started Kari. 

Magma Dramon understood what she wanted her to do and because of that she didn't need to hear it from her Human Partner. 

"Okay, let's go for it," said Kari. 

[Author's Notes: _Let's Kick it Up_ is the background music]

"Holy Flame!" Magma Dramon yelled. 

Seeing that Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode reacted to it as well and she did that by bring her right arm up. "Giga Beam!" She yelled. 

Roger reacted to that as well, but he didn't need to call out his attack like the rest of them did and that was something that he didn't understand why they did that. Even with that he made Big O fire the Chrome Buster at the Mega-Level Digimon and it did. Not in the dramatic fashion, but in a normal fashion in which the helmet that was on the head of the Megadeus charge up and then it fired a huge pink beam at the thing. 

All three energy attack came at Metal Seadramon, but not together, but one after another. The first attack was Magma Dramon's Holy Flame attack. The spiral shape yellow beam hit him and fractured all of the metal armor that was all over his body, leaving him open to more attacks there were of lesser value than her attack. With that Metal Seadramon knew that he had to get out of there, but he couldn't because he was hit yet again by Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode's Giga Beam Attack that found itself hitting the neck section of the Digimon that rip through the skin of the Digimon like a hot knife through butter. It wasn't enough to break through the other side of his skin that job was reserved for Big O. For his Crome Buster Attack picked up where Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode's Giga Beam had ended, it ripped through the back side of Metal Seadramon and that was the kicker for him, for after receiving that attack, he went down for the count. 

As the Mega-Level Digimon went down the invisible shield that had formed around them when this all started, started to fail and showed it true face. It was a made out of glass and the glass itself was showing cracks and the made the rest of the other Digidestined reacted to it. 

"You see that," said Tai.

"Yes, I do," said Matt. "It's cracking." 

"We can help," said WarGreymon. 

"Go for it," said Tai. 

"Terra Force!" Yelled WarGreymon and seconds after that he formed a huge glowing ball of energy between the two of his metal covered hands, then he throw the ball of energy in the direction of the glass wall. 

"Giga Missile!" Yelled Metal Garurumon. After that he shot out a huge missile out of his chest in the same direction of where the glass wall was. 

"Flower Cannon!" Yelled Lillymon. After that fairy type Digimon brought out a cannon that in the shape of a flower and then it shot a green color blast of energy that went in the same direction of where WarGreymon's Terra Force Attack and Metal Garurumon's Giga Missile Attack went. 

"Wing Blade!" Yelled Garudamon and seconds after she named her attack a huge firebird was shot out of her body in the direction of where the glass was located. 

"Horn Buster!" Yelled Mega Kabuterimon whom fired his attack that was electric base and was shot out of a huge horn that was located on top of his head. 

"Positron Laser!" Yelled Imperialdramon Fighter Mode that shot out of the cannon that was on his arm. 

"Seven Heavens!" Yelled Seraphymon and after that his seven balls of light that formed around him, moved to the center of him and with that he fired that huge ball of energy as well at the same located as the other Digimon did. 

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Yelled Zudomon that used his huge hammer to produced a yellow ray of energy when he hit the ground with it. 

All of the Digimon's Attacks hit the weaken shield and with that the glass wall was broken, the glass pieces rained down like snow. The sound of the glass breaking made Roger, Dorothy, Marry, Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode, Kari, and Magma Dramon turned in the direction of where the noise came from. They all saw that the sky was starting to crack and that made Roger gash at what he was seeing, it reminded him of Paradigm. 

[Author's Note: The Music is gone.]

"What the hell?!" Asked Roger. 

After that the edges that were around the ruff borders of the hole started to form spider-threat like cracks that jetted out in all directions entire they reached the end of the glass wall and with that the wall broke. A result of that the glass pieces started to fall down in their direction and it was the sharp uneven edges that caught the attention of Roger and where it was going. It was going in the direction of Kari. He wasn't the only other one that had seen that, Marry and Kari saw that as well, both of them tried their best to get out of the way. The two of them were stopped by two different reasons, Marry was stopped when Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode was hit on the back by one of the falling glass pieces and the Mega-Level Digimon was brought down before she could go in the direction of where Kari was at. Kari was stop not because of the overwhelming feeling that she was having, but because Magma Dramon was weaken by her fight with Metal Seadramon and because of that she devolved back to Gatomon. 

"Kari!" Yelled Roger and with that he made Big O move in the direction of where Kari was at. 

Kari heard the sound of the Megadeus running in the direction of where she was at and with that she look in the direction and found out that she was right. It was coming in her direction and while he was doing that Tai saw the huge thing coming in the direction of his little sister. Having only the size and the color that the thing was, he assumed that thing was heading in his sister direction because it wanted her gone. 

"Kari!" Yelled Tai and with that he jumped on the back of WarGreymon. With that the two of them were off in the direction of where Kari was. While they were doing that, WarGreymon tried to avoid the falling glass and he did a descent job on avoiding the big pieces it was the small pieces, the ones that he couldn't see where the ones that were a problem for Tai. For one of them had landed and cut Tai on him on the hand, because of that he started to bleed from the injury. Tai could feel the pain from the cut, but he ignore it this was because his sister was in danger and that was the only thing that matter to him right now, for he was the older brother out of their family and it was his job to protect her no matter what. 

To his horror he saw the thing lead on its legs in the direction of where Kari was. 

"NO!" Cried Tai. 

WarGreymon heard Tai's cried for the safely of his sister, while Kari wasn't his partner, it didn't matter right now. 

"Okay, Tai," said WarGreymon. "Here's go nothing. Terra Force!" Like before he forms a huge ball of orange energy in the center of his hand and he fired the attack at the black thing. 

His attack landed right in the center of the thing and causes little damage to the armor of that thing. Tai reacted to that in sock he had never seen WarGreymon's attack be defeated like that before, but that still wouldn't stop him from taking that thing on for his little sister in danger right now. 

The thing that Tai didn't see what that rest of the Digidestined had reach the place was the hole was at that included Izzy that was on the back of Mega Kabuterimon.

"What is Tai doing?" Asked Izzy. "Taking that thing on? Dose he know?" 

"Know what?" Asked Matt. 

"That Roger Smith and that thing he is attacking is a Megadeus," answered Izzy. 

With that everybody reacted in socked at what they heard, they knew about Roger Smith and the Megadeus, but they had no clue that it look like that thing. 

"That the Megadeus?" Asked Matt.

"Yes," answered Izzy. 

Everybody reacted to the news of that, Tai had no clue what he was doing. He had once again rushed into something head first without thinking about it. Something that everybody thought that he had grown out of when he grew up, but they were wrong about him. 

"We have to stop him," said Sora. 

"Right," said Matt that jumped on the back of his Mega Level Digimon, but before he could head long into battle he was stopped. This was because the thing had turned around to face WarGreymon and Tai with that they got the full impact of what the thing look like. The most striking feature that the thing had was the face of it, that it was human looking face and the two glowing eyes that it also had. Seeing that they knew that Tai was facing something that was beyond anything that he had every faced before and the last reminding glass pieces that fall landed on the shoulders of the armor of that thing. When the glass landed on it, the glass pieces broke into more tiny pieces and the glass didn't even affect it. 

"Tai! Get out of there! You are over your head right now!" Yelled Sora. 

"I can't, that thing went after my little sister and I can't allow that thing to continue after my sister," said Tai. 

After that Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode recovered from the attack and with that she look at herself. She could see that she got some injuries from taking on the glass, but they were small ones that were so typical when dealing with glass. That didn't matter to her right now, right she care about Marry and her safely. The only way that she knew that she could kept her safe was to cover her up with her two big hands and when the glass was all gone, that was the time when she knew that it would safe for her to bring her out. She did and she did that, Marry noticed what was going on. She saw what Tai was about to do to Big O. 

"He dose not know what he about to take on," said Marry. "We have to stop them from hurting each other." 

The Mega-Level Digimon nodded her head and with the two of them went off in the direction of where Kari's two brothers were about to fight each other. While they were doing that they picked up both Kari and Gatomon as well; with that the four of them went in between the two of them, knowing that it was a dangerous thing that they were playing right now. 

"Tai!" Said Kari. 

"Kari, are you all right?" Asked Tai. 

"I am fine," answered Kari. 

"That good, now will you please move out of the way so that I can take care of that thing," said Tai. 

"No, you don't who that is," said Kari. 

"Who is that?" Asked Tai. 

"That is Roger Smith, and that the Megadeus," answered Kari. 

"The same one that Marry was taking about?" Asked Tai.

"Yes!" Answered Marry. "How dumb can you be?" 

"I didn't know, I'm sorry about that," said Tai.

"I not the one that you should apologized to," said Marry. 

"Then who?" Asked Tai. 

Marry turned her attention in the direction of Big O and saw that Roger was out the cockpit of the Mecha. She couldn't tell at the distance that she was at right now, but she could image how he would of felt when somebody was attacking him while he was trying to save somebody. Seeing that Marry pointed her head in the direction of Roger. 

"Oh," said Tai. 

With that Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode flew away from the two of them and let the two brothers of Kari deal with this on their own. 

"How do you think he will react with the news that Tai is my other brother?" Asked Kari. 

"I have no clue," said Marry. 

Tai stood up on the back of WarGreymon, to face Roger Smith and that huge thing. He had no clue what this person would do to him. 

"I am sorry about what I did to you, I had no clue who you where. I just saw that huge thing go after my little sister, and I went into big brother protector mode. Since WarGreymon is my Digimon he will do anything to help me," said Tai. 

" 'Sorry', dose even being to your atonement of what you did. I was trying to save my little sister, Kari from the falling glass and you come firing an attack on me. Most people that do attack me while I am using the Megadeus don't survive the mistake," said Roger. 

"Kari, your little sister? What is going on? I thought that Kari was my little sister," said Tai.

Hearing that, Roger knew who he was talking to, it was Tai, the other brother that Kari had in her world. With that he knew that what he did was only natural, he trying to protect his sister from what he thought was a threat to her life, the same way that Marry did with Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode. They just didn't know. 

"Ah you must be Tai," said Roger.

"Yes, I am, how do you know that?" Asked Tai.

"Kari told me about your," said Roger. 

"She did," said Tai.

"Yup, don't worry it nothing bad," said Roger. 

With that Tai laughed at that and with that Marry knew just like Kari did that meeting between these two went down all right. The next thing that happen was that Marry ferry Kari and Gatomon back down the ground where the rest of the other Digidestined and their Digimon was located at. 

After that everybody greeted each other and Izzy explain more things about what was going on especially to Tai about the relationship that Kari had with Roger. Like with Roger, Tai couldn't stand the fact that his mother was raped by that guy, with him he vow to get him back for doing that to him. 

"All then, we are going to back to Paradigm on take on Alex," said Tai. 

"I with that," said Davis. 

Everybody agree on that and with that they headed back to the Digi Port that would take them back to world of Paradigm. 

TBC in Chapter 11: Taking on the Beast 


	12. Taking on the Beast

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters ****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, and the Digi Egg of Order. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

Deemed worthy by the faiths, the team goes back to Paradigm, but unknown to them, Alex Rosewater steps up his plans for the city and this world. While that is going on Izzy and Joe make a shocking discovery. 

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. I wrote this chapter a week before these events happen, but since FanFiction.net was down most of the time, I had no way to upload this before these events. I morn the lose of all of the lives in both buildings and if know anybody work in either of these buildings, I hope that you know where they are. If you don't, I prey with you in hopes that they are very much alive right now. God Bless you all. 

Keepers of the Light

Chapter 12: Taking on the Beast 

It had almost been a week since Alex Rosewater had fought against these creatures that he knew as Digimon. He was socked at the power that they had within them. They had token down his wraith-like thing without a breaking a sweat, but he couldn't allow that to stop him from his plan. This was just a small set back for him, nothing that he couldn't overcome; he had overcome much worst things that this, but it was the most annoying thing for him. This was because just children and their little pets defeated him and it was something that bugged him. So much that he had to leave the room where the wraith-like thing was being repaired. 

One of the workers noticed that and thought that it was a little odd for him to do something like that. Even with that, he knew that it was better to wonder what was going through his mind rather than ask about it, this was because the people that did were never heard from again. So the worker went back to his job of repairing that thing, a thing that he had no clue what the heck it was. It was better for him to do that, for he had a family to take care of and this was one of the few jobs that he was offer that would take care of his family. 

"How is the work going?" Asked Angel.

"Slow, Miss Lovejoy, that huge bug thing fry a lot more than a first thought," answered Alex.

"Witch one?" Asked Angel.

"The blue one, it fired a huge electric ball at the thing and disable it, but this dose not stop us," answered Alex. "Good day, Miss Lovejoy." 

With that Alex walked out of the room to let her oversee the rest of the work that was going on with the wraith-like thing that she knew was the ultimate work that all of the scientists that were under his control had worked on. It had when beyond the work that his father had started with the Megadeuses, for no matter how close they got the life cycle of a Digimon, these Digimon would still kept their independent nature within them, looking for the person that they were meant to be with. This thing they had made within a lab with all of the traits of a Digimon, but with their independent nature, this thing would do what they wanted no matter what. That was something that the Megadeuses wouldn't do, even Big O that was made before that Digimon could get it true form, they still couldn't take out the wild independent nature that it had. That happen until it meet up with Roger, when he did it clam down, but not because they had control it, but because it had meet up with his true partner, the one that he was meant to be with. When that happen they knew that was no way that they could control him no matter what they would throw at him to temp him to veer away from Roger, he would stay with him no matter what. 

Even with that, Angel knew that it was wrong, no one should have the power to both create and destroy. That was a power that was to powerful to wheel like a simple farm tool to cut down weeds, she knew that this world had though that lesson once, but it look like that they didn't learn that lesson. What Alex Rosewater was doing right now, was a clear sign of that and she didn't know who this world was going to react to that. The only thing that she knew was to delay what he was doing, for she knew that there was nothing in any world that could stop what he was doing, he would eventually get what he wanted. 

That what she was doing, she walked out of the room where the wraith-like thing was being repair and when she did, she felt like a great weight was lifted from her chest. She didn't like to be in the same room with that thing, she could feel the evil that it was form from. That was something that she stand no matter how much she would get paid for being there, it was just something that she felt was eating away at her soul. 

She walked a couple of hundred yards from that place and found herself in forth of another door and with that she open up the door. In there she found herself inside another huge room where the ceiling open up to a cathedral-like ceiling and she look around to find out where the room had such a half ceiling. This was because there was another Megadeus-like robot sitting standing there, waiting for somebody to used it. She walked up to it, to find out more about the thing and she found out that it was another one of the Big class of the Megadeuses the same class that both Big O and Big Duo belong to. Knowing that, she knew the name of this Megadeus was, it was Big Trio, the third one of this class and with that she knew what she had to do. She had to free this Digimon from this unnatural state that it was in right now, it was the least she could do to a follow Digimon. 

So she pull out a little bottle that was full with a green liquid in it.

"I hope that Gennai is right about this, that it can break down this unnatural state that this Digimon is in right now," said Angel. 

After that Angel open up the bottle and through the liquid on the golden Megadeus. She hopped that she would be able to free this Digimon from that state that it was forced into. Seconds after that the area where she throws the liquid on started to glow yellow and then the armor of the Megadeus broke. The only sign of this Megadeus was still around was the yellow silhouette that was in the shape of the Megadeus and the light when into a much smaller form of a Rookie Level Digimon that she knew. She who that Digimon was, it was Penguinmon, the ice-base bird that lived in the cold region of the Digi World. 

"Where I am?" Asked Penguinmon. "Who are you?" 

"I am friend," said Angel. After that Angel changed her shape to a bird-woman Digimon that was white in color and she had some armor on that was around her neck and on her legs. She was Swanmon, but unlike the normal Swanmon, she had two arms plus her two white wings. Each arm themselves also had the same type of armor. Also the armor that was around her neck had a blue jewel that was in the center of the armor. 

"I know who are you are, you are Swanmon, but you aren't a normal Swanmon," said Penguinmon. 

"Yes, but I don't have the time to explain things, I hear to take you back to the Digi World, where you belong to," said Angel as Swanmon. With that Swanmon picked by Penguinmon from the ground and then the two of them flew up to top of the ceiling. 

"Down Tornado!" She yelled and seconds after that her white wings flapped and it caused a huge blast of wind. The blast of wind causes the top of the ceiling to freeze. 

"White Mariel!" She yelled again and this time wind didn't come out of her wings but feathers that cut the ice into tiny pieces that open up the room so that the two of them could be free of this place. With that she blasted the one of the glass domes that free them to go up to the true sky of this place and with that they made their way to where the Digi Port was located at in this world.

When they reach the location of where the one of the Digi Ports was located in this place, the jewel that was located on Swanmon's chest armor started to glow blue and after that the gray cloud sky parted way to reveal the bright world that was the Digiworld. Seeing that Swanmon through Penguinmon into the world without saying anything to the other Digimon, when that was over with the Port closed. With that Swanmon floated down and after that she shape shifted back to her human form that was known as Angel or Patricia Lovejoy. Then she started to walk back to the building where the wraith-like thing was located. She didn't like the fact that she was doing that, but she didn't want to raise any suspicions that she wasn't the person that she was playing right now. She knew that she had a job to do and that job was to investigate what Alex Rosewater was doing to this place, she wasn't put here to start a fight with Rosewater that was somebody else job right now. 

Speaking of Rosewater he was his office looking at all of the reports that were given to him by all of the people that where under him. He could see that everything was going to what he wanted right now and add bonus to his joy was that Roger Smith hasn't been seen over a week. He knew that joy wouldn't last, he knew that Roger Smith would make his appearance and put a wrinkle into the fabric of his well thought out plan. Even with that, he had fail safe options set up just in case Roger would inference with these plans. One thing that that was the thorn his side was where the Digimon and their human partners, while he knew that they couldn't stop what he was about to do right now, but that didn't mean that they could stop want he had plan in the future. 

"So everything is going to plan," said Alex that put down on the pieces of paper on his desk. After that he turned in the direction of a dark spot of his office. 

In the dark spot there was a creature that was hiding from the light of the office and the other clues that that thing was there was the dark shadowy figure was located at. It was so dark that Alex couldn't even make out what this thing was, he didn't know if that thing was a man, a creature, or even a Digimon, they only thing that he knew was that thing whatever it was helping him with his ultimate goal with this world. Even if he didn't like the fact that he was working with an outsider, but he did promise to help speed up his plans and put them in action faster than he would even be able to do so. 

"Good," the thing said. 

"So we can relax and let destiny take its place?" Asked Alex. 

"No, you still have to worry about the Digidestined and their Digimon, they might be small, but within their small numbers they have incredible power. Plus we haven't seen all of them and we have to worry about armor dragon," answered the person. "Because of that you must step up the plan, you must give the gift to the child."

Alex knew what he was talking about, he knew what the "gift" was and who was the "child", but he couldn't believe that he was about to do this to this person. Somebody that he thought was a pain and somebody that he felt that didn't deserved this "gift", but if this person in the dark felt like it was right he knew that he shouldn't question his actions. So that what he would do. 

"Do you think that this is right?" He asked.

The person in the dark nodded his head as his answer. "You forget, the 'gift', dose not help a person, it acts like a guide to help them, the talent for the purpose must hidden within that person."

Alex slightly nodded his head at that and with that he knew what he had to do. So he picked up a folder with the subject that he would used in this. 

"Wouldn't he be surprise when he find out about this," said Alex. 

The dark person nodded his head at that and with that Alex walked out of the office. In doing that he left the folder on the desk and because of that the dark person walked out of the little dark spot that he was in so that he could take a look at the folder to find out who this person was. In doing that he relive to anybody that was inside of the room with him, that he wasn't a person, well not a person in the way that Alex thought he was. The person was a demon that was dress in a red robe that covered most of all of his body expect for the pair of horns that stuck out of the hood of his red robe and the huge pair of wings that were located on his back. Each one of the wings had hand-like thing that was had claws as well. 

The red robe of his had many symbols, but the most striking one out of the group was the one that was on the hood of his robe. The symbol was an upside down star with the top point facing downward and the center of the star was an eye, all of this was golden in color. Rest of the symbols was ran down the both sides of his robe and they were also the eye symbol as well. Also he was wearing a necklace as well. 

The demon type Digimon that was know as Daemon picked up the folder that was in Alex's hands so that he could take a look at the folder to find out who he had picked. He opens up the folder and he found who the person was, the person that Alex had picked was Beck Gold. With that Daemon knew what the "gift" was going to be, it was coming to be the ably to pilot a Megadeus in the same fashion as how Roger did, not in the idiotic fashion that he did before. 

"So Alex has found a pilot for that thing that he had created," said Daemon. 

Seconds after that Daemon silvered and with that he knew that the Digidestined and the Digimon had came back to this world. Even if he couldn't see it happen he knew that it did happen because he could feel their power. 

"So the die has been cast, there is no turning back from this point," said Daemon. 

Daemon was right, the Digidestined and their Digimon had returned back to this world. That caused all most all of the Digimon to devolved back into their Rookie states expect for Big O, whom was forced to stay in that Mega-Level State. 

All of the Digidestined watched as that thing walked down the streets of this city and doing that they got a clear sing of how big that thing was truly was. It was a big as most of the buildings in this city and watch as the people that were out about at the same time as that thing, got out of the way when they saw it. Seeing that they all knew that thing commanded respect by the people that called this place home and with they knew that this thing wasn't something that they would like to mess with no matter what. 

The watched as that thing lifted one of his huge legs and with all of the force that it could muster smashed the street down. Thus creating a huge hole in the ground in witch that thing went through and because of that it went underground away from their sight. Also out sight of the two of them, both Roger and Dorothy got out of the Megadeus as it headed back to his house via the partial repair subway system that snaked it way through the entire streets of this city. 

Roger and Dorothy walked up to where entire group of Digidestined was waiting. He recognized some of the Digidestined and there were others that he didn't recognized that went the same as the Digimon as well. He only knew that they were Digimon because of the similar appearance that each one had. He also saw that the ones that he didn't know was a majority of this group of children and with that he knew that all of these introductions was going to be long. Plus he had no clue that some of these Digidestined came from other countries besides Japan and United State of America, because of that they didn't speak English that well. They were Rosa, Yuri, Sonya, and Anna this was because Rosa came from Mexico and the other three came from Russia.

Tai, Davis, and Marry acted as human barriers between Roger and the rest of the other Digidestined. This was because these three had the most experienced with him and knew how he would react to them when they gave him the names of the other Digidestined. 

"Okay, people we have one shot at this," said Marry. 

"So you better do this right," said Tai. 

"You can count on me," said Davis. 

Marry saw that the two of them were heading in their direction and with she knew that it was time. 

"Here's goes nothing," said Marry. 

Roger and Dorothy walked up to where the trio of Digidestined was located. 

"Who is that guy?" Asked Sora.

"Yes, I would also like to know," said Mimi. 

"That goes the same with me," said Willis. 

"You will find that on, soon," said Izzy. 

"Okay," said Willis. 

"All right, I know you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, and you," said Roger and while he was saying that, he pointed to the different children that he had seen before. That included Marry, Izzy, Tai, Ken, Davis, T.K., and Kari. "But I don't know the rest of your can you please introduced me to rest of this pretty large group of people." 

Hearing that Izzy, Ken, T.K., and Kari moved out of the way to make it easier for Tai, Marry, and Davis to pointed to the people that they were going to introduce to Roger and Dorothy, that also included the Digimon that were around the children. 

"Okay, let me start with my group of friends," said Tai. 

The first person that he pointed to was Matt, that was dress in same type of outfit that both Tai and Izzy were dress in. That was a green blazer with a white-collar shirt and a pair of brown color pants. Roger also notices that this person's hair was different from Tai's, his hair was yellow and he has a pair of blue eyes. 

"This is Matt Ishida," said Tai. 

Roger meets up with Matt and after that he meet up with the rest of the other Digidestined that were around them. The order that it went was the original Digidestined, the ones that were with under Tai's leadership, he meet up with Joe, Sora, and Mimi. After that he meet up with the International Digidestined and the group of people included the ones that were independent of both Tai's and Davis's group of, they also didn't life in Japan. With that he meet up with Lou, Maria, Steve, Micheal, Phil, Willis, Rosa, Derek, Mina, Catherine, Sonya, Yuri, Anna, and the three Hoi Brothers. While he was being introduced to all of these children he also introduced to their Digimon as well. Even with the time that they sent on training Roger on the different names it still was a little confusing for Roger, and the only ones that he was sure on was were the ones that were either a part of Davis's or Tai's group of people. The rest he still had trouble with, but he figure out that he would evenly in the long run figure out who was who, but he knew that he would have to learn their names before he would go into battle. 

"Now that is out of the way, I think that we should take on this Rosewater guy," said Davis. 

"I have a question, how? We just can't go in there with guns a blazing and just hope for the best," said Marry. 

"Why, it work before," said Davis. 

"Yes, in the Digiworld, but it won't work in this world. I know for a fact that it dose not work, I have seen happen before and fail," said Roger. "The only times that I have seen work are when the person doing it, are extremely dumb or extremely lucky and quite frankly I don't think we have that type of luck. The other option is something that I don't want to be label with." 

"Is that so," said Davis. 

Roger looked at Davis and he had a look that could turn hot lava into ice. Once again this little kid was questioning him and while he didn't like to be question by anybody. He could handle it if was somebody that was his same age or older, but he couldn't stand if it was coming from somebody that was a lot younger than he was. This Davis person was doing it again to him and he thought that he had learned his lesson once, but he was wrong about this person. 

"Are you questioning me? A person that had lived in this world all of their life," started Roger. 

Davis was about to say something on this and before he could Roger cut him off. He cut him off hard. "Oh, yes let me hear your wisdom about how we should handle this and don't tell me that you plan is an organized blasting attack, because that also won't work." 

"Hey, clam down people, we are allies, not enemies, we shouldn't fight like this," said Sora. 

"She is right, this is want Rosewater wants, he wants us to fight among ourselves. Divide and conquer it one of the oldest battle techniques, for God's stakes this petty fighting is pointless and meanness," pleaded Marry. Who had seen this fighting among allies before and how it destroyed alliances before. While most of the broken alliances that she had seen before involved little things like whom would play on who team or who do who shift at work. Here fighting among each other was a dangerous game that these two were playing right now for they won't fighting who would play with each on a team or who would do who work shift. They were saving a world from despair and that was something that was a major task that all of them had undertook. They also had gone too far to be stop simply because two of the allies didn't like each other and that look what was going on right now. That was something that she couldn't allow to have happen to this place. 

"How do you know?" Asked Roger. 

"Yeah, why should your worry about what happen to us," said Davis. 

"Because I have seen this happen before in my life and the end result of this isn't pretty. It is something that I don't want to see happen here, because we are more important to this world than any of us think," said Marry. "I suggest that the two of your stopping acting like little brats who are fighting over the same God dam little toy and start taking a look at the big picture!"

"Which is?" Asked Davis.

__

What an idiot!? Thought Marry at the stupidly that Davis had inside of him, she couldn't believe this from him. "That we are here to save this world from the darkness that it is currently in right now. Right now, we don't have to like it each other to be allies, but we have to get along if we want to win this war. Now if you don't want to win this war, that fine by me, but I do want to win this war, I want this world to escape this path of darkness that it is currently in right now. If none of you want to do that, it fine by me, but don't get in my way." 

"I didn't say that want to save my world, hell do you think I went through that 'Trial by Fire', just because I wanted to. Yes I do want to save my world, do you think I that I don't care. I do care about the well being of this world," said Roger. _But not in the fashion that you think_ added Roger to himself only. 

Roger did want to save this world, but his only real goal was to remove Rosewater from the position of power that he had right now. If he archive that goal he would be happy with himself and if he got other things along with that goal that was just and added bonus to him. He didn't save the same happy go lucky that these youngest had right now, even if one of them was his younger sister. This was because he had seen things that had turned his positive outlook in life to a more negative outlook on life and this was something that he didn't want to have happen to these children. 

"That is good to hear," said Tai. 

Roger turned his attention toward Tai and did a little smile at him. "Thank you, but Marry is right we do need a plan to take out Rosewater." 

"I think that we should go back to that place that is underground where we got all of those pictures from," said Marry. "I think that Izzy should be the one that should translate what was written down there." 

"She is right, I was also thinking the same path, we should investigate on more of what is down there. From what I heard what we have is only a small fraction of what is down there, it could be the key in saving this world," said Izzy. 

Roger nodded his head at that, even if he didn't know Izzy as well as Marry did, what he did see of him was that he was one smart person out this entire group and because of that he figure out that he was the best person to pick to do that job. Even if he did have a Digimon with him that would protect him no matter what, he still felt that he shouldn't go down there alone.

"I think that you should go down there with some protection," said Marry. 

"Are you suggesting that you should go down there with him, since your Digimon can go Mega," said Roger. 

__

Me and my big mouth thought Marry. "No, I am not, and there are some pretty powerful Ultimates that we have with us, Zudomon is a pretty powerful Ultimate. I think that Joe and him should go down there. I am right, Joe?" 

Joe and Gomamon looked at each other to think about the idea that both Roger and Marry had plan for them. While about four years ago, Joe would of freak with this type of idea of him going in a dark place to help protect somebody beside himself. Now that he was older and had been through a lot he accepted this idea that these two had. Gomamon on the other hand didn't change, he still was his happy go lucky attitude toward things. 

"You know Joe, you have changed over the last years, I could reminder a time when you would yelled even at your own shadow," said Gomamon. 

"That is true, if Marry or even Tai even suggest that I go there I would of fainted at the news of this. Now, even since I meet up and had my little trips in the Digiworld, I learned that there are worst things to fear that some dark place," said Joe. 

"Yeah, like there scary Math tests," said a laughing Tai. 

"No, Tai, and yes I will take you up on your idea I will follow Izzy down there. Plus we will need a person down there with him also, to make sure that he dose not get all wrapped up in his laptop computer," said Joe. 

"Come on, I am not that bad," said Izzy. 

"Yes, you are," said Sora. 

"Okay, how that we got that squared away, what are we going to do with the rest of your. I not going to let all of these kids inside of my house. I mean my house is a boarding house, I only let Davis, Kari, T.K., and Ken in my house because they didn't have any place to go. I wouldn't let them out during the night," said Roger. 

"Then we are going to go?" Asked Mimi. "We don't know this place like you do." 

"What about that hotel that used now and then to put up some people that you feel are in danger?" Asked Dorothy. 

Roger turned his attention away from the Digidestined to Dorothy, this was because he was a little socked that she knew about that place. He had only used that place only once when she was with him, but he was also a little happy that she was helping him a little in what he considered a beneficial matter and not an annoying one. Even with that he didn't like the fact that she was stealing his thunder. 

"I don't think it is wise to do something like that, even if it the only other place that I do trust in this city. It might draw attention when a whole bunch of children without any type of parents or guardians come inside of that place. I don't know you, but I would think that would be kind of out of place," said Roger. _Even in this place_ added Roger to himself mentally. 

"But it is the only place that they have right now, and you don't have to worry about me. Because I can take care of myself," said Marry. 

"I know that for sure, but I can't allow that to happen. I don't care if you can take down an entire room full with men, I won't let you run amok in this city. Who knows what will happen to you, since you are a Digidestined," said Roger. That knew for a fact that Marry and her Digimon could take on almost anything that was throw at them. Heck she and her Digimon took on Big O and didn't show any type of fear when she was doing that, she was on the Offensive while he was on the Defensive, which was something that he was one once. That was something that he didn't like, but it did prove a point to him, and that point is that these Digimon were a powerful ally that could hold their own when it was needed. Even with that he knew that couldn't allow Marry and her Digimon to run down the streets of this city, it was totally against everything that he stood for. 

"Ah, you are worry about my well-being, I am touch, but I have been in worst spots that here. That is getting of the point, we have to take the rest of other Digidestined to that place of yours," said Marry. 

"Okay, I will do it, but this is a risk that I don't like to take and plus how are we going to get there, it is the other side of the city," said Roger. 

"Oh, you forget the size of Metal Nivernmon, she can picked up all of these Digidestined and their Digimon, to take them to that place. All we need is your to tell us where it is," said Marry. 

"You know doing that, you are exposing yourself," said Roger.

"Personally I don't really care, from what I heard, this Rosewater guy knows about the Digimon," said Marry.

"Yes, we he dose not _know_ about your Digimon," said Roger. 

"If she is willing to take that risk, than I say that she should take it," said Davis. 

With that Marry told Nivernmon to Digivole into her Mega Level of Metal Nivernmon and she did that. Like before the huge sliver color dragon with the double pair of wings appeared out of the light that Nivernmon's body was cover with. After that everybody went on the back on the Mega-Level Digimon and with that Marry under the direction of Roger made Metal Nivernmon go into the direction of where the hotel was located at. 

Like before, Metal Nivernmon cause huge gusts of air when she flapped her wings when she gain enough energy to make herself lift up into the gray skies of this world. Unlike before Metal Nivernmon was going to used her speed that she had, this was because Marry was a little afraid of the sonic style wake that would come when she would used her speed might caused damage to the buildings in this place. That was something that she didn't want to do to this world that already had two strikes against it

"All right, Roger do you stuff," said Marry. 

With that Roger pointed in the direction of where they should go and with they were off to that place. While they were doing that, the fear that Roger had about doing this, was confirmed. This was because somebody was looking up in the sky that wasn't a normal citizen of this place and because of that this person knew that what this thing was. They knew that this thing wasn't a Megadeus, even if it was big enough to be one, he knew that it was a Digimon, but that was the only thing that he could do right now. For he didn't have the fire power to take something like that out, the only thing that he could do was to watch where that thing was going and report back to his boss in what he was seeing right now. 

"Don't inference with that Digimon, for she is a Guardian type Digimon and because of that she is very powerful. I don't want to lose you because of some stupid mistake," said the person's boss.

"All right," the person said and with that the person ended the transmission that was between the two of them.

With that the person did what he was told, he just kept an eye on the Digimon. 

The person that he was talking to was known other than Alex Rosewater the leader of the group that ran almost everything in this city. Right now he was looking over the person that he was going to give the "gift" to and that person was Beck Gold, the same Beck that had caused trouble for Roger twice. 

"Do you know why you are here?" Asked Alex.

"No, the only clue that I got was that some big wig guy that is loaded with money has offer to free me from jail so that I could take out a Crow," answered Beck. "I am right, or I am wrong?"

"You are right on that part, but do you know how?" Answered Alex. 

"No, and I would love to know how to take out that certain Crow, because every time that I try I fail and you want to know why. It because of that dam Megadeus show up to stop me in all of my plans, I would love to know who to take that thing on and not to lose. Do you know I took that thing on three times and I lose, that bug me," said Beck. 

Alex knew what he was talking about, he had seen all three battles that had involved the two of them. He had seen that Beck was outmatch no matter what he had picked as his weapon, the only real change that he had when fighting the Megadeus that Roger had was when he used the Megadeus that was known as Dorothy 1. Even with that, it showed that he did have the latent talent to pilot on them, but he didn't have then up on the surface so that he could obtain then like Roger did. 

"I image that dose, to never be able to defeat something like that. Let me tell you that I can give you the ably to do that plus the tool to do so," said Alex. 

"What the catch?" Asked Beck. 

"Only one," answered Alex. Then he brought up a needle like thing to eye level of Beck. Inside of the needle there was a clear liquid that look like it was water by other thicker. "I inject you with this and you will want until 24 hours for it go into effect. This is your own free will, I am not forcing you into this, you don't have to take this, but if I was you I would take it so I be able to take out that thorn in my side." 

Beck paused to think about this for a little bit. This Alex Rosewater guy was offer him something that would be able to take down that black Megadeus that had been stopping him in all of his plans. It would be nice not to have that thing in his way to stop him and he also be nice to also have that "tool" that Alex was talking about to also deal with Roger Smith as well. So Beck made the choice to let this Alex Rosewater to inject him with that clear liquid that was inside of that needle and to find out what he was talking about. 

"Okay, I am will take that thing," said Beck. 

"Good," said Alex. After that Alex clean up a spot on the back of his neck with a cloth and after that he put the needle in the back of his neck. Then he pushed the liquid off and into Beck, then when it was all gone he pull the needle out of the neck of Beck. 

After that Beck didn't feel any different from the injection of the liquid that was put into his body. That surprise him a little, because that something would happen to him as soon as he was over with. 

"Is that all?" Asked Beck.

"Yes, but you will have to wait for 24 hours to see the full effect of what I just put into you," answered Alex. "Because of that, I will have to stay here so that you won't be able to hurt yourself." 

That puzzle Beck a little and before he could think about what just Alex just told him he was being escorted by two of his men out of the office and two a bed room. Inside of the room there was simple bed that had a white sheet on it and around the bed there was a series of candles that were let. 

"Go and rest," one of the men said to him. 

Right on queue, Beck felt a little tried and then he found himself on the bed sleeping and dreaming. His dreams won't the peaceful ones, there were a horrible ones that were full with violent images, images that he had no clue what they mean to him. Most of them were so bizarre that he couldn't believe that his mind was even able to think of something like that. The one that had took cake for the most bizarre out of the series of dreams that he had was that he saw a armor thing that was black in color that was about the same size as he was had token out a huge sword. Before Beck could move out of the way of the weapon, the thing had stab in him the stomach. Beck thought that he would experience pains and sees his own blood from the attack, but he didn't see anything or feel anything like that. 

Then the thing pull the sword out of the his body and like before there was no pain from the quick movement that thing had done to him. 

"You have been pick, don't fail me or I will make you pay for your lack of respect to a God," said the thing. 

After the thing had disappeared from his view and then Beck woke up from the weird dream that he had. Doing that he found out that he had sweat on his head and with that he wipes out the sweat from his forehead. With that gone he got up from the bed and he could see that almost all of the candles had burn all of their wax a clear sing that time had past him by, he wanted to know how much time had pass him by. He had no clue that the 24 hours that Alex had told was the time period that was needed for whatever he had injected into him to be effect on his body. The only thing that he knew was that he was awake and he had noticed that he didn't feel different from the time before this Alex guy had injected into him. 

He walked up to a mirror to take a look at himself and the first thing that he noticed was that his yellow hair was all mess up a clear sing that he was tossing and turning while he was dreaming. The next thing that he noticed was his face, it was different in a way, almost like he was darker than before and seeing that was the time when he felt different in a strange way. Like he was more assure of him in the same way that Roger had presented himself whenever he saw him. With that made him wondered was the reason why Roger was the way that he was, so dam smug in everything that he did, but he didn't know. The only way that he fine out was to see this Alex Rosewater guy for more information about this "tool" that he was taking about. 

The door open up and with that he saw that the two men that had brought him into this room were back. Beck figure out that there were hear to bring him back to wherever Alex Rosewater was located at and still not having a clue what was going on in this place, Beck follow them to wherever this guy was located at. While they were doing that, he noticed that they wouldn't follow the same path that they had took to get him here. That worries Beck a little. 

"This isn't the same path that we took to get here," said Beck. 

"You are right, this isn't the same path, we are talking to where 'tool' is located at," one of the men answered back. 

This made Beck curious, but not in the juvenile fascination that he would normally had whenever something like this, but in a more mature fascination. That was something that he also noticed had be changed even since he had accepted this thing and he felt that this was something that was good. 

The found the way to where a door was at and all three of them had stopped. 

"Is that where it is located at?" Asked Beck.

"Yes, but you are the only one that can enter into that place," the other one said to him. 

Beck didn't know what to say at this, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to go into that place to find out what this thing look like, but another side of him didn't want to go into that place without anybody just in case this was all a trap that was set up by this guy to get ride of him. In the long run the side of him that wanted to know won out over the side that was worry about this. So he open up the door and with that he walked through the threshold between the two different places. 

In doing that he saw that this room was totally different from the other room that he was just before. The first thing that he noticed was how high the ceiling was, it was almost 5 hundred feet high and he wanted to know why the ceiling was so high. Then he got his answer to that question, he saw a huge black armor thing was in the center of the place and seeing that he got the feeling of dread because it reminded him of the black Megadeus that he had fought with. Even with that he forced himself to take a closer look at the thing and doing that he noticed that these two things were not the same thing. They didn't even look the same and he didn't understand why he thought that way. The biggest different that was between these two things was the huge series of triangle spikes that were across the arms of this thing, something that the black Megadeus didn't have. 

"What is that thing?" Asked Beck. 

"Don't you know," said Alex. 

Hearing that Beck thought about that thing and with that he knew what he was talking about, that thing was a Megadeus. It wasn't a Megadeus that he had never seen before him is entire life before, it was a totally different type of Megadeus. 

"Is that a Megadeus?" Asked Beck.

"Yes, it is," answered Alex. 

"Who dose it belong to?" Asked Beck.

"You, this is the 'tool' that I was talking about so that you can take out that other black Megadeus that you have fought with," said Alex. 

Beck did a little evil half smile at that. 

"I will leave so that the two of your can get to know each other better," said Alex. After that Alex walked out of the room via a door that was behind Megadeus and as soon as he did he was greeted by the same the person that he had talk to earlier when he was in his office. 

"I can see the person that who have picked was right, he dose have the desire to take out the Megadeus that is known as 'Big O'. Even with that we have to worry about the Digidestined and their Digimon, especially the Digidestined whom Digimon is the who is the great armor dragon," said the person. 

"You mean that big dragon that took out Big Duo?" Asked Alex.

"No, he might of defeated me, but he isn't the one that I am worry about, it is another great dragon that I am worry about. For this one has more than one mode that Digimon can change into," answered the person. 

"Who is it?" Asked Alex.

"I don't what Digimon it is," answered the person. 

While Beck was going through his dreams, Roger and the Digidestined were busy with their own plans. Marry and Metal Nivernmon had token the rest of the other Digidestined with their Digimon to the hotel that Roger used once in again. After that Marry with the Digidestined that Roger allowed inside of his house returned back to his house, but first they had to stop where the hole in the ground was located at so that Izzy could take a look at the rest of the place. With that Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, and Gomamon went off on the back of Metal Nivernmon so that they could go into that underground place that they were all talking about. After that Metal Nivernmon head back to were Roger called home, having no clue what was going to happen to the four of them. 

"I hope they know what they are doing," said Marry. 

"So do I," said Kari. 

After that Marry turned her attention away from them and in the direction of where Roger's house was located. She didn't like doing this, but she knew that she had to do it, this was on of the hard choices that she had to make in her life and she also knew that this was going to be last one. 

Izzy, Joe, Tentomon, Gomamon made their way carefully down to that place and like the others that wen to this place they all saw the condition that it was in. Izzy couldn't understand how a place like could even stand and this confusing got deeper as they went further into the subway like system that was under this city. While they walked they noticed the artwork that was full with angels and with that they noticed the other hole that was in the ground. With that they knew that this was the place that everybody was talking about. 

"This must be the place," said Izzy.

"Hey, Izzy, there is just one problem, how are we going to get down there," said Joe. 

"Allow me," said Tentomon. After that the pink beetle open up his two pair of wings to start to fly. The first person that he had picked up with Izzy. 

"Thanks Tentomon," said Izzy.

"Not a problem," said Tentomon as he took Izzy down to the place. While he was doing that Joe, whom was the oldest out of the Digidestined expect for Marry looked down to see how the two of them were doing. He could see that Tentomon had did his job well, he had token Izzy down there and with that he knew that it was his turn. 

"Okay, Tentomon, its my turn," said Joe. 

Tentomon look up to see that Joe and his Digimon were waiting for him to pick them up so that they could go down there with Izzy. Tentomon didn't like the idea of this, for Izzy was though for him to carry. He had no clue how it was going to be like when he was carrying these two people together. 

"Oh boy this is going to be fun," said Tentomon.

"Come on, Tentomon where the sprit?" Asked Gomamon. 

"It went away when we enter this world," answered Tentomon. 

"Oh c'mon," said Gomamon. 

"All right then," said Tentomon. 

"Be careful," said Izzy.

"I will," said Tentomon. After that he went up so that he could pick up these two. When he did he noticed that big weight different that was between the two of them. 

"Oh man, Joe what have you been eating, whatever it is, you have to cut down on it," said Tentomon. 

Neither Joe nor Gomamon answered that question, they were more worry about if they are going to reach the bottom on this place in one piece. They did and they were happy that they did and after they did Tentomon laid on the ground tried from what happen to him. 

"Oh, man I think I need a little nap after that," said Tentomon. 

"Okay, Tentomon, but you did what you needed to do, you got us here," said Izzy. Then he turned his attention back to the wall and all of the Digi Code that was a head of him. 

The first side that he picked was the side that didn't included the pictures. He could see that a good number of the script that was written down was smashed into a million tiny pieces, so tiny that Izzy dare put together because he knew that it was an unless cause for him to do so. It would be a waste of time and that was time that they didn't have right now. 

"Okay, I am going to start on this side of the wall to know where this place came from. To have a better understanding of what really didn't happen to the Digimon and this world," said Izzy.

"Is that a little dangerous, wasn't that the information and the knowledge that did doom this world the first place?" Asked Joe. "Shouldn't get the information that we want and then get out of here as fast as we can. Who knows what other things are down in this place? From what I heard from T.K. and Kari that thing could just be the tip of a very large and dangerous iceberg that is just waiting to hit us with everything that it has, just because we were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Izzy just keyed all of the symbols that he saw on the wall into his computer and let the computer do the translation for him. While he was doing that Joe and his Digmon were keeping an eye out on the area and Izzy Digimon was keeping on eye on Izzy while he was working with this. Tentomon didn't when Izzy did things like this and plus he didn't like being down here as well, even if he did know it was a place where the forget knowledge of the place was stored. He knew there were some things that human and Digimon shouldn't know about. From what he heard about this place that knowledge was something that none of them should know about no matter what. 

While Izzy was translating the forget knowledge of this place he was gaining information about this place and a more in depth of why the things that did happen to this place did happen. He also didn't notice how much time had pass when they got done there, he only noticed it when he had to stop to take a break and then when he noticed that everybody that was around them were asleep. With that he noticed the time that on the computer and then he noticed that almost thirteen hours had passed.

"Oh man, I did it again," said Izzy. 

Izzy tried to wake up everybody from the sleep and doing that he noticed that he couldn't wake them up from that sleep. With that he made the choice that he should get some sleep and while he was doing that everybody else was sleeping as well. This included Beck, Marry, and the rest of other Digidestined and Roger, they also woke up at the same time when Beck did. 

Each one of them had their own reason why they woke up and it was because of the nightmares that they had about this world expect for Roger that seem to have a funny feeling that something wasn't right in this world. It seem that ever since that Trial By Fire that he was forced to through seem to have given him a closer connection with his Megadeus and also made him seem to be sensitive to this world when it was out of balance when something was right in this world. He couldn't understand that, but right now he could feel it. Now he knew how Kari felt when she felt this type of feeling when something was out of whack and it was an uneasy feeling that a person could have. He wanted to get rid of this feeling that was inside of him right now and he knew that the first step in this plan was to find out what was the cause and that what he did. 

He ran to top of his house, a place where he went to reflect on the day that gone by, most of the time it was one of the few peaceful spots that a person could fine in this city. Right now it was it wasn't that, for he had seen what was causing this world be out of whack, it was that huge wraith-like thing was once again walking among the streets of this city. 

"What dose it take to get rid of that thing?" Roger asked.

"I don't know, but I tell you one thing I don't like the way that thing look like," said a voice. 

Roger turned around and saw that it was Marry that was on there with him. 

"Marry, who shouldn't be here," said Roger.

"Yes, I should be here, you are going to need somebody to take to where that thing is and I can do that," said Marry. 

"Is Nivernmon ready?" Asked Roger.

"I born ready," said Nivernmon. 

"Okay, Nivernmon let's do it," said Marry.

Nivernmon nodded her head at that. "Nivernmon Wrap Digivole to…"

"…Metal Nivernmon!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon and out of the light came the Mega Level Digimon that was known as Metal Nivernmon. The huge sliver dragon was ready for action.

"All right, I take to where that thing is, Marry e-mail as many of the Digidestined that you can and tell them to get over here, Roger…" started Metal Nivernmon. 

"I know, what I have to do," said Roger that showed his watch to the two of them. With that they knew what he was talking about. 

"Okay, let's go!" Ordered Marry.

With that Metal Nivernmon rose from the building and headed off in the direction of where that thing was located and while they were doing that they were being watched. This time it wasn't by people that were under Alex's orders, but it was Dorothy that watching the two of them head off into battle. Seeing that Dorothy jumped off from the little perch that she was standing on and she was planing to help the two of them in the same way that she tried before the fight between the trio of Megadeues that came out of the water. It was the least that she could do for the two of them because they were trying to save this world and they needed all of the help that they could get from anybody. Right now they were getting that through the help of the other Digidestined's Digimon that were called by Marry. 

Marry only called the ones that she could think of at the time and she hopped that the ones that she had called were the ones that could help the two of them. She wanted to called the Digimon that could go Mega because the way that thing look like it look like that only a couple Mega Level Digimon could take that thing out. 

"I got as many as I can to help us, it not everybody, it only the ones that I feel could help us," said Marry. 

The wraith-like thing turned into their direction and with that the two them knew that they would have to fight that thing. 

"Okay, do your thing while I distract that thing," said Marry. 

After that Marry landed Metal Nivernmon on the rooftops of one of the tall buildings of this city and with that Roger disembark the back of the Mega Level Digimon. As soon as he did that Marry took the skies and headed right after that thing, seeing that Roger knew what he had to do. He did that. 

After dropping off Roger, Marry never look back, she kept her eyes on the straight and narrow, on the goal. The goal was to distract whatever that thing was and she had no clue what that thing was or who was controlling that thing. The only thing that she knew about that thing was that it was big, black, and what look like to be cover in thick armor. 

"Okay, it time to dance," said Marry. "All right, Nivernmon let's go!" 

Metal Nivernmon listened to the commands that came from her human friends and with that she went into the direction of that thing. 

"Mega Ram!" She yelled and seconds after that the head armor glowed red. With that Metal Nivernmon raced toward that thing at full speed and with that she had landed a blow square in the chest of that thing. The attack did crack some of the black armor that thing, but that wasn't the only thing that it did to it. Unseen by the two of them, Beck whom was the pilot of that thing was angered at what he saw. 

Beck had never seen anything like that before, a huge sliver color flying creature whom size was big as the black Megadeus that he swear to take out and how with this thing he had he knew that he would be able to do so. Right now that sliver creature was stopping him from doing that. 

"My first test, let's see how good this stuff is," said Beck and that he presses one of the buttons that were on his display. 

The thing reacted to his command by bringing out one of the metal spikes that were located at the front of its arm and it did it by the strangest ways that one could think of. The metal spike didn't come out by fully formed, but formed like it was a liquid metal and seeing it act like that socked both Metal Nivernmon and Marry, this was because they had never seen anything like that before. It as that socked value that was produced when the thing had formed that had caused an opening for Beck to step through and he did that. He did by bring the metal spike down on the sliver body of the Mega Level Digimon. 

Metal Nivernmon fell down on the ground and doing that she had scratched the surface of some of the buildings of the city and because pieces of the buildings fell down in the same direction that Metal Nivernmon went. That wasn't the end of the damage that was infected on the two of them, this was because Marry was also injured as well. She got injured when Metal Nivernmon fell down to the ground and because of that Marry hit the side of the face. 

Marry got up and with that she saw the dark crimson color, that she knew was blood that was on the sliver body of Metal Nivernmon. With that she knew that it was her own blood and after that she felt around her face to see where the cut was located. She found out that it was on the button of her lip, with that she guess that she must of bit down on her lip when she had hit the hard back of Metal Nivernmon. After Marry wiped the blood from her lip with her shirt and because of that her light brown shirt was stained with the dark red color of blood. 

"Marry are you okay?" Asked Metal Nivernmon.

"I am fine," answered Marry. After that she looked into the direction of the black armor thing. "Okay, that one was free, but the next time you will pay for that." 

Metal Nivernmon knew what had happen to her, she got cut when she fell down and that wasn't the first time that something like that happen before to her. She was injured like this before when they were in the Digital World and it was something that she didn't like to see. Even with that she knew that wouldn't stop her from attacking that thing and with that the two of them went after that thing. Metal Nivernmon got from the ground showing sings of battle damage and most of the battle damage was located at the stomach region of the Mega-Level Digimon. She didn't let that stop her. 

The wraith-like thing reacted to her attack, by brings out another one of the liquid metal spike out of the front of his arm and was ready to hit the Digimon again. 

Both Marry and Metal Nivernmon saw that. Metal Nivernmon got herself ready to attack that thing with her version of a spike, which was her tail. 

"Tail Whip!" She yelled out her attack and seconds after the metal triangle spike that was located at the end of her tail sharpen itself up. With that Metal Nivernmon moved her body in way that she could used her tail like a sword and with that the two Megas attack each other via their sword-like weapons. The sound of metal hitting each other was heard through out the streets of this city and it was that noise that caused the regular citizens of this city to take noticed at what was going on. They saw that two huge armor things fight each other and they couldn't tell who was good and who was bad, they only thing that they knew was that these things were gods and they were fighting each other. They knew that only sure things that would come out of this fight was damage to the buildings of this city. Some of the people had enough sense to get out of the line of fire, but there were still some people that stay even if their life was in danger. 

The news of two giant size things fighting each other in the streets of this city reach the hears of Major Dan Dustan whom knew that there was only one job that he had to do right now. That was to make sure the people that were still around the area when these two Megas were fighting each other to be safe. That meant that he will have to evacuated them out of that area before these two titans would crush them to depth under their own weight and he also had to make sure that it didn't happen to his own people as well. 

"All right, like before when we dealt with the Black and Red Megadeues, we do this by the book. I don't want anybody to get killed, do you understand?" Asked Dastun. 

"Yes Sir!" Said everybody at the same time. 

Dastun took a look at the two things that were fighting each other and he could see that the sliver one was going on it way not to hit any of the buildings either through it own efforts or when it hit the black thing. One the other hand he could see that the black thing wasn't doing the same thing, it had caused damage to some of the buildings through the used of the huge spikes that were on either of its arms. 

__

Where is the black Megadeus at? Wondered Dastun. He knew from experience that it was something like this would forced Roger to used it but it look like that the two of them were taking a break from the action and allowing these two to fight each other. 

Dastun wasn't the only other one that was wondering where Roger and Big O were located; Marry also wondered where it was. While she didn't know Roger all that well or long enough to judge him, but what she did see from him was that he was the type of person that would never back out of promise. 

"Roger, where the hell are you?" Asked Marry to herself and the two of them struggled to fend off that thing. "Metal Nivernmon can't take must more of this." 

Metal Nivernmon rose one of her metal wings to block another metal spike attack from that thing. It look like that Metal Nivernmon struggled to block that attack and with the two of them knew that another attack like that would cause her to go down once again. 

Marry was getting sick and tried of waiting for Roger to show up. "Oh screw it! Metal Nivernmon attack!" Cried Marry. 

Metal Nivernmon knew what to do and with that she flew away from the thing. With that it was time to switch gears on how she would attack that thing, it time to used her long-range attacks. 

"Metal Dragon Smash!" She yelled and after that she brought up her wings. Then a half dozen missiles shot out of the metal wings and hit the thing. With that thing was cover by the smoke of the impact of the half dozen missiles and after that Metal Nivernmon flew up to a higher position in the gray skies of this world. 

The two of them did this for two reasons. One it put her in a better position to use her other attacks that were meant for long distance attacks and two it took out of the range of that thing's attacks. It was up there where she saw that her missile attack didn't do a signal thing to it and Marry thought that the only thing that it did to it was to make it madder at her for doing that. 

"I think I just made that thing madder at us," said Marry. 

Marry was right about that, Beck was mad at the two of them for doing that to them and because of that he wanted to get them back for doing that to him. There was something that was stopping him, it was the distance that the two of them were located at which meant that he couldn't used most of the weapons that were on this type of Megadeus. The only weapon that he could see was the missile like attack that he had on board this Megadeus. 

"Try this on for size," said Beck and after that he press one of the buttons that were on his display. 

Outside the black wraith-like thing brought up one of its arm and moved it into direction of where Marry was located. After that it fired a sliver spear shape object in the direction of the two of them and Metal Nivernmon reacted without Marry ordering her to do so. Metal Nivernmon moved out of the way of the object to avoid it and she did. The spear object landed square into a building and with that Marry turned around to see where the spear had landed. She saw that it had landed into the side of one of the buildings in this city and in a matter of seconds, what ever that building was made out started to fall apart like it was melting away. 

Marry gashed at what she was seeing and she knew that meant that spear like object was cover with either a very powerful acid or base liquid. That was secondly for she was considered about the people that lived and worked in a place like that. She hopped that there was nobody there at that time and if there was she was sicken at the thought of the people being killed without warring just like that. 

"We better watch it," said Marry.

Metal Nivernmon nodded her head to agree with Marry and with that the two of them moved into another location to tried attacking that thing once again. Even with that Marry still worry about that spear missile that was shot in her direction. The result of that attack told her that it could even prevent the Chro Didizod Armor that covered the entire body of Metal Nivernmon, which was the hardest element in the entire Digi World. 

__

I have no clue how I am take that thing out. _I can't fight that thing in close combat because of all of the buildings in this city and I can't fight long combat because of that spear missile_ thought Marry. 

Marry train of thought was stopped when the thing started to fire the spear missiles at her and it took the combine efforts of the two of them avoid getting hit by them directly. It wasn't her goal to do it in style, but that what she was doing, she was twisting and turning with fluid movements. Doing that save their lives, but it did little to the buildings of the city for the missiles were blasting them and melting as well. Marry didn't like seeing this, but she had no idea how to take that thing out.

One of the highly corrosive liquid covered missiles grazed the one of the tips of Metal Nivernmon's wings and because of that Metal Nivernmon cried out in pain as a result of this small exposure to this stuff. 

"Dam it!" Yelled Marry. "This thing in out of control! Where the hell is my God-dam backup!" 

Still en route, Dastun and his officers watch the mid air fight, he could see that sliver cover creature was holding its own but it look like that it couldn't kept it up. While he wasn't expert on these things he knew from his experiences when somebody or something needed help and right now this thing needed help. 

Right on the mark the things backup came and it came in the form of two other huge creatures. One of them was a blue striped white wolf-like creature with a crest of fur that look like feathers that came up on the side of them and with that Dastun turned his attention to the creature. Doing that Dastun noticed that there was a teenager riding on the back of the thing. He could see that the child had yellow hair and big blue eyes, he also could see that he was wearing some type of green uniform. Dastun had no clue that this was Garurumon, a Champion Level Digimon and the person that was riding on the back of the Digimon was Matt whom himself was a Digidestined. 

Dastun could see that this creature was keeping up with them and he was amazed that something like that could even manage to do something like that. In this city he had learned that anything was possible and to expect the unexpected. Right now the unexpected was going on around him. Then the thing took a look at them and Dastun gasped at what he saw for he had no clue what the thing was going to do them. 

"Hello," said Matt. "Don't worry, this is Garurumon, my Digimon." 

"That's a Digimon, like Paildramon and Imperialdramon?" Asked Dastun.

__

How dose this guy know about Davis's and Ken's Digimon at their Ultimate and Mega Forms? Wondered Matt. "Yes," answered Matt. 

"Matt it no time to talk, we have to help Marry and Metal Nivernmon," said Garurumon. 

"Okay, nice talking to you all," said Matt and with that Garurumon and Matt ran into the direction of where the two things were fighting each other. 

With that Dastun thought that the worst was over with, but he was wrong. This was because the side of one of the buildings was tour off. Seeing that Dastun knew it could only be one thing, it had to be the Megadeus doing that, that was it trademark. Dastun was wrong again, this thing it was another creature just like Garurumon, but this was different, this was a huge orange color dinosaur with a brown head that on each side had two horns. Like before this was also had a teenager age kid riding on the back of the creature. Unlike Garurumon who was fast and used his speed to get to his location, this one used his huge size to muscle his way around. 

This creature also made deafen sounds as the creature was walking on the streets of this city and he also noticed that even so big this one had pretty good speed for something as big as he was. The only thing that he could do was to watch the two of them head off in that direction of where the sliver dragon creature and the black wraith-like thing were fighting each other. 

Tai saw that he wasn't alone he was with Matt and this was good because he knew that if the chips were done for them his Mega Level Digimon can fused with Matt's Mega Level Digimon and created Onimon.

"Hey, Matt how are you doing?" Asked Tai.

"I am fine, but we have a job to do," answered Matt.

Tai look up to see how Marry was faring against that thing and they saw that she was holding her own against it. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before her Digimon wouldn't be able to keep up the fight against that thing and he figure out that was the reason why she called them to help her. 

"I know, do you see what I see," said Tai. 

"Yes," answered Matt.

"Greymon are you ready?" Asked Tai.

"I am ready, Tai," said Greymon. 

"What about your Garurumon?" Asked Matt.

"Yes," said Garurumon. 

Hearing that both Matt and Tai jumped off the back of both Garurumon and Greymon. After that the two of them devolved back to their Rookie Forms of Agumon and Gabumon. 

"Okays guys suit up," said Tai.

"Agumon Wrap Digivolve to…" started Agumon.

"Gabumon Wrap Digivolve to…" started Gabumon. 

"WarGreymon," ended WarGreymon.

"Metal Garurumon," ended Metal Garurumon. 

Seconds after the Mega Level Digimon appeared out a light and each one of them were different from their pervious forms and from each other. Metal Garurumon was chrome cover wolf with two yellow wing-like objects that were located on the back of the Digimon. WarGreymon was a dragon-like man that his arms covered by the same color chrome that covers Metal Garurumon's body. While Metal Garurumon entire body was covered by the metal, only this metal covered the arms of WarGreymon. Most of his body was exposes to the air that showed that his body was the same orange color that Greymon had but with out the blue strips that covers his body. WarGreymon's head was complete covered by a metal as well. 

With that Tai and Matt jumped on the back of their Mega-Level Digimon and headed into the direction of where Marry was fighting that thing. While they weren't as big as Metal Nivernmon was, it didn't matter because size wasn't a factor when determining the power that a Digimon had. So they had the same amount of power that Metal Nivernmon had. After Tai and Matt were on the back of their Digimon both of them took off. WarGreymon took the sky and Metal Garurumon that could fly, but prefer to run across the ground took that way. 

In a matter of seconds both Tai and Matt went to the battle zone and they could see that Metal Nivernmon fired her twin set of laser beams at the thing and the thing used its huge spiked arms to block the attack. Both Tai and Matt knew that Metal Nivernmon had two more powerful attacks that she could used to take that thing out, but they could see the reason why she opted not to used them. This was because of the area that they were fighting in. 

"Marry," said Tai.

Hearing that Marry turned in the direction where Tai was. She could see that he was on the back of his Digimon WarGreymon and with that she wondered where Matt was. 

"Tai, it good to see you, but where is Matt?" Asked Marry.

"I am right here, Marry," said Matt. 

With that Marry turned around and could see that Matt and his Digimon Metal Garurumon were on the ground ready for action. Seeing that Marry didn't care if Roger and Big O didn't show up because she had her backup right now.

"Okay, people let go," said Marry.

With that Metal Garurumon leap up to the sky and with that he was in the air, ready to fight that thing. The wraith-like thing Megadeus reacted to the present of three Mega Level Digimon by brought down its spiked arms. Doing that it reveal the human looking face of the thing that was as stoic as Big O's face with the same features that Megadeus had, the glowing white eyes and the lines that look like tear drops, with a few exceptions. One of them was the hood ornament that was located on top of the head, while Big O's was a huge red color spike that help it tear trough the ground when it was called. This one had three of them and they were also black as well. Like before Marry wasn't afraid of that thing and Marry could see that her lack of fear of that thing seem to rub off of her and onto Matt and Tai. 

Matt elected himself to take the first shot at the thing. 

"Metal Wolf Claw," shouted Metal Garurumon. After that Metal Garurumon's eye glowed blue and at the same time a series of hatches that were located on the front legs of the Digimon open up to reveled the missile launchers that look like they were apart of the Digimon to himself. After that a huge series of missiles were shot off of the legs in the direction of where the black Megadeus was at and on impact the missiles encased the Megadeus in a block of ice. 

Beck could was freezing at the attack and struggle with the controls of the Megadeus to break through the block of ice that the metal cover wolf like creature. At first he thought that he couldn't do it, but he didn't allow that to stop him he continue to struggle with the ice and evenly he managed to break through the ice. Outside everybody could see that the block of ice that Metal Garurumon had put that thing in was starting to crack and in a matter of seconds all of the ice that was on the thing fall off of the Digimon. The ice fell down on the streets of the city. 

Seconds after that Beck made the Megadeus fired another one of its spears at Metal Garurumon and seeing that Marry knew that if Matt didn't get out of the way, Metal Garurumon's armor would get eaten away by the acid that the spear was coated in. 

"Matt get out of the way of that thing, it coated in acid, if either you or Metal Garurumon get hit by that thing it will burn you," cried Marry. 

Hearing that Metal Garurumon moved out of the way of the spear and let it hit one of the buildings. Doing that Matt look behind him and could see what Marry was talking about. On impact the spear had caused the part of the building to melt away from the attack. Matt had only seen this happen once before and that was when Venom Myotismon used his Venom Infusion attack that deleted some of the buildings were they lived. While his attack deleted the entire building, this attack left some of the building intact, but most of it was gone and a clear sign of it was a huge hole left in the building with some of the acid dripping from the uneven edges of the partially destroyed building. 

"Oh man, this is going to be a lot harder than we thought," said Matt.

"My God, I hope there wasn't anybody there at that time," said a socked Marry. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was something out of movie, it was so surreal for her. She felt like she was discounted the rest of the world. 

"Let me at him," said WarGreymon. 

"Terra Force!" Yelled WarGreymon and seconds after that he build up the energy in his hand and then it grew into a huge orange colored ball that required WarGreymon to used both of his hands to hold the ball. Then he through the ball of energy toward the wraith-like thing and the wraith thing under the command of Beck reacted to the new style of attack by blocking it by crossing both of his arms across the face of the Megadeus. Doing that the Megadeus held its own against the attack and evenly the thing used its arms to cut the energy attack into two. 

"What?" Asked a socked Tai. 

"I told you," said Marry. 

Seconds after that Beck brought out the spear like object that was located in the top part of the arm of the thing and before either of the two of them could react to the thing, Beck brought the spear down at the two of them. WarGreymon tried to block the attack but it came to fast for the two of them to do anything and because of that the spear hit WarGreymon. The spear hit the body of the Mega-Level Digimon and because of that WarGreymon yelled out in pain, but that wasn't the end of the brutal attack for Beck continues with the attack, by driving him closer to the ground. Beck was enjoying what he was doing, he was happy that he was given this power and he was eating it up like candy. 

Rosewater and Daemon were watching the fight on a close circuit TV in a dark room where the only light came from the glow of the TV set. They saw the fight take place. 

"You were right he well suited for that job," said Daemon. 

"When it comes with this world I am always right," said Rosewater.

Seeing that Marry and Metal Nivernmon went to aid Tai and WarGreymon, but before the two of them could do a thing, Beck used his free arm and brought out a second liquid metal sword. With that he swiped at the body of Metal Nivernmon and a result of that the metal that cover the top area of her body melted away from the acid. With that Metal Nivernmon cried in pain from the acid attack that she received from that thing. 

"Metal Nivernmon!" Cried Marry at what she was seeing. 

The only thing that Metal Nivernmon could mange to do was continue to cry in pain as the metal that was around the scrape from that thing continue to expand eating the metal like it was a snack. Marry didn't see this, the only thing that she saw was the straps that Marry used to pilot the Digimon reacted themselves away from Marry's arms until they were in the sides of the Digimon. 

Inside of the cockpit of the Megadeus Beck laughed at the suffering that he was causing at his own hands. At what he was seeing right now, he knew without a question that he had the power to take down the Megadeus that he had trouble with. These things were just small fries in his option and that he shouldn't waste his time on these things, but it still didn't matter to him. It was something that he could do kill the time when his quarry would come out to play with him. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Asked a socked Marry. 

"Saving your life," Metal Nivernmon struggled out. 

Seconds after that Marry save the metal that was around the head of the Mega-Level Digimon start to metal away.

"I don't want you to get hurt, jump," said Metal Nivernmon.

Marry look around to see nowhere she could do. "Where I to jump? There is nowhere I go." 

"Just JUMP!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon. 

"All right," said Marry and with that she got off the back of the Digimon. 

__

I can't even believe I am doing this thought Marry. After that Marry could see the street come closer to her and with that she closed her eyes to accepted her faith. She was going to die unless a miracle would happen and reviewing what she just saw the miracle would have to be done by an act by a god. Knowing the odds of something like that happen to her were slim to none, she knew that she was going to die and the only thing that she could do right now was make peace with God in hopes that she would make it to heaven. While doing that she flashback to all of the moments that happen in her short life span and unseen by her the miracle that she thought would never happen, happen for her. 

Marry forced herself to wake up when she hit something and when that happens she thought she was dead. A couple of seconds she realized that she wasn't dead, she was very much alive and she wanted to know who or what was her savior. She look around in her environment and she noticed that she was in a huge armor black hand and with that she knew who had save her, it was Roger using Big O to save her. She turned in the direction of where she thought the black Megadeus would be and doing that she found out that she was right, she saw the familiar stoic face of the Deus that she knew. 

First she was happy that he did that for her and then her joy turned to anger toward him for not showing up faster. 

"Where the hell where you?!" Asked Marry. 

Roger had his arm cross his chest as the levers that controlled Megadeus went into position for him. 

"Excess me, I got delayed, jeez nobody appreciated what I do," said Roger. After that Roger made Big O put Marry down on the ground and then she saw the Megadeus running into the direction of where the wraith-like thing was. While that was going on, Marry saw what her Digimon was going on through and she was in horror at what she seeing. It look like the acid was eating her up alive and the inhuman cries that she was crying seem to reach into her soul and rip it apart. Marry no clue what to do to help her, she was frozen in time and she watch in horror as this thing was killing her Digimon friend and partner, there wasn't a signal thing that she could do to stop it. It was feeling of totally helpless and that was something that she couldn't stand for. 

Then the problem with Metal Nivernmon got from bad to worst. She saw the strip body of the Mega Digimon start to twisted into a misshapen mass of blackness that was totally out the mark that she saw no familiar features of the Digimon that she knew as Metal Nivernmon. 

"Nivernmon…" started Marry, then she realized that it wasn't Metal Nivernmon as she once knew. That Digimon was gone replaced by this monster that she could only described as a Demon. 

"So you have show up, it time to meet your match," said Beck. For the first his entire life when he look onto the face of that thing, he was stuck down in fear of what they thing could do to him. For he knew that he had something that was equal match to the power that thing had and he knew that it was dangerous to think that he was stronger than thing was. He had funny feelings that he was right, no he didn't think he knew he was stronger than that thing was and he was going to prove to this city that he was right. 

"You time is up, it my time," said Beck. 

Roger could see what the wraith-like thing was doing, he could see that it was driving WarGreymon and Tai closer to the ground with a metal spear. He also could see that WarGreymon was putting up a good fight, but it would only be a matter of strength and who could maintain it longer. So Roger jumped into action by making Big O fired it eye beams at the spear and the spear was blown off from the arm of the thing.

"You broke it!" Cried Beck. "You will paid for that!"

The spear that Roger fired on embedded itself in the street that Dastun and his man were located at. Dastun reacted in horror at what he saw happen to the street, the liquid that was located on the spear destroyed the section of the street and it didn't stop when it reach the armor tank it continued it away at the tank. 

"Get out of there!" Yelled Dastun as he ran to where the tank was. He could see the speed that thing was acting, he didn't know if he had the time to get the two officers out of that tank that was now becoming a depth trap for them. He couldn't allow that to stop him, for these people were under his command and a good leader would never leave anybody that was under his command to just die without an effort from the CO. 

He got to the tank and ripped off one of the panels on the tank. After that he help the first officer out of the tank and when that person got out of there he also help Dastun get the last reminding officer out of there. With that the trio of them ran away from that thing as fast as they could and they did just in time because the acid reach the spot where the three of them were located. They could see how the acid ate away the armor that the tank had and could see the power that it had. 

"That dam Megadeus is trying to kill us!" Screamed one of the officers. 

Dastun looked up to see the black one running toward the Wraith-like thing, knowing that Roger was in there piloting that thing. 

"I don't think so, if that thing wanted to kill us, it would have done so already," said Dastun. 

Before the Wraith-like thing could react to what Big O did, Big O punch Wraith-like thing in the face with one of it armor fist and doing that cause the other Megadeus to slightly fall back at the forced of being punch so hard in the face. When that happens WarGreymon and Tai knew that this was the best time to get out of here, which they did. While that was going on Roger knew that it was safe for him to continue to attack that thing with everything that Big O could muster up. He didn't care if that thing was a Digimon like the others that he knew, to him that thing was no Digimon, it was something that was twisted into this thing that look like that it was pure evil no matter what. It was because of that he knew something like that had to be destroyed. 

"So we meet again, but for the last time!" Vowed Roger. Seconds after that he made Big O fire it twin set of pink beams of energy at that thing and of course the thing block the attack that Big O fire at it. It did it by using it two crossing it two big arms across the face in the same fashion he would do while in battle. 

"Impressive, whoever you are, you know how to handle yourself, but you still won't win," said Roger. Even with that he continue to fire the eye beams at the thing, even if he knew that it wasn't doing in damage to the thing it was slowing the thing down and it was buying him time. Allowing him to think what his next move would be against that thing. 

Then in a matter of seconds his time was up for the Wraith-like thing brought out both of its metal blades out of its arms. Roger could believe the way that he did, they look like they were formed by some type of liquid metal that was shot out of the arms of the Megadeus. To make matters worst for him the thing used the metal blades to stop the energy beams and not in a normal way that an enemy would stop it by reflected the energy beam with the weapon or cutting the energy into two. It did by turning the energy beam into something solid that fell down to the ground and seeing that Roger stops Big O from firing its energy beams at the thing.

"What the hell?" Asked him at what he just saw and seconds after that the thing ran after Big O with both of its blades out ready to be used in battle. 

Marry saw that and turned her head in the direction of where the Wraith-like thing and Big O were fighting each other. She could see that it was going to used its blades on Big O and knowing what she knew about what their things were coated in, acid, Marry didn't want to have happen to Metal Nivernmon happen to Roger and his Digimon. So Marry ran to where the two Deuses were fighting each other, she didn't care about her safely right now. In doing that she didn't see what was going on with Metal Nivernmon and because of that she didn't see that black creature that was once Metal Nivernmon was being defeated itself. The first sing of distress that it was under was a small crack that was forming in the stomach region of the thing and then seconds after that a sliver armor head formed out of the crack. Then out of the crack came the entire body of Metal Nivernmon and the black husk of a body that covered the sliver armor of metal Nivernmon fell down to the cover. When it did it melted away into a black liquid like thing.

"What out! Those things are cover in acid, an acid that can also eat through anything that it touches. Don't let the spears touch you!" Yelled Marry at Roger. She hope that he could hear her pleads. 

Roger did hear the cries of Marry and with that his eyes turned from the entire body of the Megadeus to where the spears were located. Then he saw a drop of liquid at the tip of the spear-like thing dropped down to the ground and when it did it burned a hole in the street. With that Roger made Big O run into the direction and seconds after that he connected with it. He used both of Big O's hands to stop the either arms of Wraith-like thing to stop it from touching Big O. 

"What evil spawn you?!" Demanded Roger. "Who is controlling you?!" 

Seconds after that he got the answers he wanted. He saw in a vision like state in where he saw Alex Rosewater working on some type of keyboard designing something and on the screen he could see what he was working on, it was the thing that he was fighting with it. Then he saw who was piloting the thing, he couldn't believe it, and it was Beck Gold who was the person that was at the helm of the thing. That enrage Roger at that he saw, his own father had created that monster and Beck Gold was piloting that thing. 

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Beck. He paused to wait for the answer from that Megadeus and he got nothing from it. "No answer, but I will tell you what I am going to do." He presses a button on his display. 

Marry watched in horror as the spear on the right hand turned into the missile attack that she had seen before. With that the world seem to slow down for her and she saw it turned into the direction in the neck region of Big O, where she knew where Roger was at. She knew that it was its target. 

"Roger! Look out!" Yelled Marry. 

Roger heard the cries of Marry and he turned his attention to the arm of the thing. He saw what was about to happen to him and he tried to break free, but it was to late the missile was fired at Big O. 

Marry saw it and cried out at what she saw. She saw the missile grazed the armor that was located in the neck region of the Megadeus and what happen to Metal Nivernmon happen to Big O. The acid that was on the spear ate away at the armor. 

Seconds after that she heard something that sounded like it came from Big O, an inhuman lament that was worst than cries of pain that she heard from Metal Nivernmon when she was touched by that acid. Then she saw Big O fall to the ground holding it right arm like it was in pain. 

Words couldn't describe what she just saw or heard, but one thing was sure, Big O was different. 

"What are you Big O?" Asked Marry. 

Others who were involved in the fight as well reflected the same feeling of sock and being confused also. Dastun couldn't believe what he saw and heard. He saw the Megadeus that was piloted by Roger for very first time fall down to the ground, almost like it was defeated by another and the sound that it made when it fall down the ground sounded like it was a mixture of a human and animal cry of pain. A sound that Dastun knew that he would never soon forget.

In the underground room Izzy finally crack what he was reading and he couldn't believe what just read. 

"My God," said Izzy.

TBC…. In Chapter 13: The Ring of Fire


	13. The Ring of Fire Part 1: Infection

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters ****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, and the Digi Egg of Order. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

Infected by the virus from the acid, Roger turns evil and everybody tries to stop him from destroying the city, while they are doing that Izzy tell the team about his discovery; clues about Roger's past are revealed. Part 1 of 3.

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now. 

Keepers of the Light

Chapter 13: The Ring of Fire Part 1: Infection

Marry watched in horror as the spear on the right hand turned into the missile attack that she had seen before. With that the world seem to slow down for her and she saw it turned into the direction in the neck region of Big O, where she knew where Roger was at. She knew that it was its target. 

"Roger! Look out!" Yelled Marry. 

Roger heard the cries of Marry and he turned his attention to the arm of the thing. He saw what was about to happen to him and he tried to break free, but it was to late the missile was fired at Big O. 

Marry saw it and cried out at what she saw. She saw the missile grazed the armor that was located in the neck region of the Megadeus and what happen to Metal Nivernmon happen to Big O. The acid that was on the spear ate away at the armor. 

Unseen by Marry and the rest of the other people that were outside, that couldn't seen what had happen when the acid ate Big O's armor. The acid had reached the inside of the Megadeus and because of that it reaches where Roger was. Before Roger could pull his arm away from the dipping acid it spill on his arm and Roger reacted in pain from the extreme pain that came from the acid. Roger could feel the burning pain from the acid and it was so much that Roger passes out from the pain

Seconds after that she heard something that sounded like it came from Big O, an inhuman lament that was worst than cries of pain that she heard from Metal Nivernmon when she was touched by that acid. Then she saw Big O fall to the ground holding it right arm like it was in pain. 

Words couldn't describe what she just saw or heard, but one thing was sure, Big O was different. She didn't know how the Megadeus was different, the only thing that she knew was that it was different from others, even if she had only see two different examples of a Megadeus. 

"What are you Big O?" Asked Marry. 

Others who were involved in the fight as well reflected the same feeling of sock and being confused also. Dastun couldn't believe what he saw and heard. He saw the Megadeus that was piloted by Roger for very first time fall down to the ground, almost like another defeated it. The sound that it made when it fall down the ground sounded like it was a mixture of a human and animal cry of pain. A sound that Dastun knew that he would never soon forget.

In the underground room Izzy finally crack what he was reading and he couldn't believe what just read. 

"My God," said Izzy.

Sock of seeing Big O fall down the ground left Marry and it was replace with a sense of duty to help Kari's older brother. She didn't know how she was going to help the two of them, but she knew that she had to do at least something to help the two of them. She didn't know how the acid from the wraith-like thing was going to affected the two of them, but she knew from what happen to Metal Nivernmon when she was touched by the acid from that thing, that it couldn't be good. Knowing that Marry knew that she somehow to get there, but with her Digimon out of the line up she had no clue how she would get where the cockpit was located in that machine. 

"How I am going to get up there?" Asked Marry. 

Seconds after that Metal Nivernmon made her appearance for Marry and that made Marry almost lose it. This was because she was so happy to see that her Digimon friend was all right and that there were so visual signs of what happen to her. Marry had no clue how her metal health was like after touching of that acid that had affected her so much in such a dreadful matter. 

"Nivernmon you all right," said Marry that fought her emotions. She could feel tears start to form in her eyes at the sight of seeing Metal Nivernmon. She fought the urge to cry for joy, because she knew that she had a mission to do and that require her to buckle down; not let her emotions to get the better of her right now. Latter she could cry and deal with her emotions. 

"Yes, I am and I don't know I made through that trail. What I can tell you that whatever that thing was, it is a demon, and its like any demon that I fought before," said Nivernmon. 

"It is the worst type of demon, the one that preys on your mind and I think that what is going to happen to Roger and Big O, that demon is going to prey on them," said Marry.

Nivernmon look in the direction of Big O and she could see the pain that her follow Digimon was in. Seeing that Nivernmon couldn't sit by and watch that demon eat away at their minds; turning their minds into mush and knowing that these two were very important to the salvation of this world. 

"Let's go," said Nivernmon. 

Marry was socked at that, because that was her line to tell Nivernmon to jumped into action, but right she didn't care. This was because Nivernmon was back for her and was the greatest joy that anybody could feel. To have a friend come back to you when you thought that they were gone. 

The two of them went into the direction of Big O and they moved to the side where the spear missile had hit the armor of the Megadeus. They could see that the acid had eaten away the armor, so much that the two of them could see that Roger was slum down. Marry wanted to know why, and then she saw it, the acid that eaten away the armor of his Megadeus had reach him. The acid had landed on her skin and it had burned him. She could see that Roger had felt the pain from the acid attack for his hand was over the location of where the burn was located. 

With that Marry knew what she had to do, she had to get him out of there, for Roger was out of the line up and that wraith-like thing Megadeus was still out there just waiting to see what they were going to do. Marry quickly turned in the direction of where the wraith-like thing Megadeus was, and she could see that it was still there, but not moving in their direction. That was good, but she knew that their good fortune was going to stay and that they had to move fast. So Marry was about to go into the cockpit and take Roger out of the Megadeus, but she was stop when she saw the acid was still there and it was dripping from the breach. 

"I can't get in there with that acid dripping down, it might be not as powerful, but it still dangerous," said Marry. 

"I have to agree with you, we will need something that can freeze that acid long enough for you to get him out of there," said Metal Nivernmon. 

"Who?" Asked Marry.

"I can devolve back to Nivernmon and you can Armor Digivolve me to Griffinmon and I can used my Ice Beam Blast or Ice Blast Attack on it," said Metal Nivernmon. 

Marry knew what she was talking about, Griffinmon was the Armor-Level Digimon that Nivernmon could Digivolve through the used of the Digi Egg of Order while they were fighting the legacy of Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor. Metal Nivernmon was right about that, but doing that meant that Nivernmon would have to take a step back to achieve that level and that was something that she didn't want to risk. This was because they still had that thing out there right now and God only knew what that thing would do. 

"No, that is a risk that I refuse to take because of that Megadeus out there, there is no way that an Armor-Level Digimon can take that thing on. Only a Mega-Level Digimon can take that thing on," said Marry. 

"Then what do we do?" Asked Metal Nivernmon. 

"We must used Steve's Frigimon to freeze that acid that is on the armor of Big O," answered Marry. 

With that Marry and Metal Nivernmon turned around in the direction of where the rest of the other Digidestined were located. Her path was stopped when the wraith-like thing Megadeus brought out another one of its spear and the two of them knew what was about to happen. That thing was about to fire that spear at the two of them and she couldn't allow that to happen to Metal Nivernmon again. She also knew that if she made Metal Nivernmon moved away from the attack Big O would suffer another attack from that thing and that was something that she knew couldn't allow to happen once again to the two of them. 

"Positron Laser!" Yelled a voice that Marry knew was Imperialdramon, but was it his regular mode or his Fighter Mode. 

Wraith-like thing Megadeus was hit by a spiral blue beam in the back and while Marry was the type of person that didn't like when somebody hit another thing in the back, it was unfair to do so. Right now she didn't care this was because of what that thing did to her Digimon and Roger. She wanted that thing out of this place and she didn't care how it was done as long as it was done. She would sort out all of the moral issues later. 

Beck made the Megadeus turn in the direction of where the new attack was located. In doing that he saw who the attacker was, he saw that the attacker was a huge dragon-like man that was mainly dress in black, but unlike the Megadeus that he fought with this one still had some colors to it. They were gold and red, the gold was at the base of his two legs and the red was located on his wings. On his right arm there was a huge black cannon like gun that he had out in the direction of where his Megadeus was located.

"The plot thickening," said Beck. "Try this on for size." With that he press another button on his display. 

Outside the Megadeus fired another one of its acid spear missiles at Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Both Davis and Ken reacted at the thing in different ways. For Davis reacted in his normal way, it was a threat that needed to be destroyed and for Ken it was totally different from him. For Ken it was a return to the evil that Ken once was when he was the Digimon Emperor, an evil that he thought that he had vanished from his soul, but this thing had told him that no matter how much he tried to removed that from his past, it would return to him. 

__

Davis dose not has to worry about the forces of evil affecting him, how lucky he is thought Ken at the thing. Ken continues to look in the direction of the thing and because of that he recognized the huge spikes that were on the arms and the back of the huge black thing. With that it hit him like a shot of lighting, it reminded him of Kimeramon, the Synthetic Digimon that he had created to be his Digimon. Somehow this thing and Kimeramon were related to each other, Ken wanted to know why, how could something like that come over to this world. 

"Imperialdramon, Davis, that thing is somehow related to Kimeramon and because of that it has to be destroyed no matter what," said Ken. 

"What? How?" Asked Davis.

"I don't know how, all I know is that it is," answered Ken. 

"Reminder the last time that Imperialdramon Fighter Mode took that thing on, he didn't have enough power to take the thing out," said Davis.

"That is true, but we have to deal with that spear," said Ken.

"Giga Missile!" Yelled another voice. 

With that they saw a huge missile was a face on it and seconds after they saw the missile it hit the metal spear. Destroying it and out of the smoke came the Mega-Level Digimon that had fired the attack and that Digimon was Metal Garurumon, the blue chrome color wolf Digimon. On the back of the Digimon, Matt, the yellow hair Digidestined. 

"Davis, Ken, are you okay?" Asked Matt.

"We are fine, but Ken told me that thing out there is somehow related to Kimeramon. Before you ask me, Ken dose not know how, all he knows is that is," said Davis. 

Hearing that Matt knew that this wasn't good because of the evil that Kimeramon was, while he didn't see the terror that Digimon had caused to the Digiworld, he heard the stories about what happen. With that Matt knew what he had to do, he had to team with them to try to defeated that thing, but even with the help of WarGreymon they didn't have enough power to take that thing out. So that meant one thing, Metal Garurumon had to fuse with WarGreymon to created Omnimon and with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Metal Nivernmon they might be able to defeated that thing. 

"Tai, how WarGreymon?" Asked Matt. 

WarGreymon came flying up in their direction. "He all right." 

"Do you think he came take on fusing with Metal Garurumon to make Omnimon?" Asked Matt.

"I think so," said Tai.

"All right let's do it," said Matt. 

Hearing that both Metal Garurumon and WarGreymon's eyes glow in different colors, for Metal Garurumon it was blue and for WarGreymon it was orange. Seconds after that their entire bodies turned into orbs of energy. Like before the blue belong to Metal Garurumon and the orange was WarGreymon, seconds after that the balls of energy fused together. Out of the light came one Digimon whom body was cover in sliver armor, one his left arm he had the wolf head of Metal Garurumon that was blue in color, one the right arm there was the yellow armor head that belong to WarGreymon. He had had the shield that had the Crest of Courage, which was a sun like design. Omnimon's true head had a helmet that was also sliver in color as well and on the helmet there were two yellow triangle spikes, one on either side of his helmet. To further grace his Holy Knight type Digimon he had a cape that were two colors. On the outside it was white and on the inside it was red. The Holy Knight type Digimon was about as big as the two other Megadeuses that were out on the streets of the city. 

Seeing that, Marry knew who that was, it was Omnimon, the heroic Digimon that had saved the world from the Internet Demon that was known as Diaboromon. With that she also knew that this wraith-like thing Megadeus would finally meet it match. Marry would love to stay around to help with the fight, but she knew that she had to get to the hotel where the rest of the other Digimon and Digidestined Children were located at. 

"Guys I would love to stay around and fight, but I got to pick up Frigimon," said Marry. 

"All right," said Davis.

"Good luck," said Ken.

"We hold that thing down," said Matt.

"We won't let that thing hurt that other Megadeus," said Tai.

"Thank you," said Marry.

With that Marry made Metal Nivernmon go up in the gray clad sky of this world and Metal Nivernmon's sliver color body did stuck a little bit. 

"You not skipping out of town on me," said Beck and with that he made his Megadeus fire another one of spears at the flying Digimon. 

Marry saw that thing coming in her direction and Marry tugged at the strips that were on the back of the Digimon. Metal Nivernmon knew what that meant, she had to picked on speed and that what she did. The way that she did it was in a dramatic style, she drove down to street level of the city and with her true speed was seen. A huge blast wave of air was left in her wake and it was that blast of air that had made Dastun and his officers hit the ground when the Mega-Level Digimon fly over them. 

"Dam what was that!" Cried one of his officers. 

Dastun looked in the direction of where the Digimon was at, he recognized who that Digimon was. It was that huge dragon-like creature that was fighting the Megadeus before Roger showed up in his. Even with that, Dastun still couldn't see who was the person that was on top of the Digimon. 

That dramatic act that Metal Nivernmon did was required of her, this was because Omnimon had destroyed the missile with his Supreme Cannon Attack, which was a huge cannon that came out of the mouth of his Metal Garurumon arm. The cannon fired a huge blue ball of energy that destroyed the spear, in a very dramatic style. The attack had caused the sky to brighten up. The power of the attack caught the attention of both Beck and Dastun, for both reasons, the power that the Fused Mega-Level Digimon had showed to this world. 

"A Megadeus," said Dastun. 

"Impressive," said Beck as he looked at the new fighter that had step on the battlefield. He had never seen anything like this before, but that wouldn't stop him from taking that thing on and after that takes on the other Megadeus that was done on the street. The cries that came from the Megadeus when it was hit by the acid didn't effect him signal bit.

"That still dose not mean you will win," said Beck. 

Seconds after that Beck made a spear come out on the arm and started to charged in the direction of where Omnimon. Omnimon, Tai, and Matt saw the gleaming metal strike-like object that was in its arm. 

"Omnimon," said Matt. 

Omnimon knew what he had to do and that was to use his Transcending Sword attack on the Megadeus's version of a sword. Omnimon moved his arm that had WarGreymon's head.

"Transcending Sword!" The fussed Digimon yelled and seconds after that a huge broad sword was brought out of the mouth of WarGreymon's head. On the broad sword was a series of alien script that was known as Digi Code. 

With that both Megas hit each other and the sword of metal hitting metal was heard through the streets of this city. Meanwhile Imperialdramon Fighter Mode was waiting for the right moment to take that thing out with his Positron Laser Attack. 

While that was going on, Marry was on her own mission and while she was away from the fighting. Her heart was with the people that were fighting that thing, she didn't know if the two Megas that were consider in the Digiworld to be some of the most powerful Mega-Level Digimon. Even with that she had a funny feeling that no matter what they would through up against that thing, it still wouldn't be enough to take that thing out. It was one of those things that no matter how much you tried to get ride of it, it still would come back even stronger than before. She wondered how could they even defeat something like that. 

"The hotel," said Metal Nivernmon. 

Marry looked and saw that Metal Nivernmon was right, they were in the area of the city was the hotel was located at. Which was just outside of the city, even if they were out of the main section of the city, the two of them could still hear the sound of the fighting between the two Megas. Since the sounds were the same, neither Marry nor Metal Nivernmon could tell who was hitting who or who was winning. 

The huge sliver dragon floated down to the street level of the city and after that through the used of one of Metal Nivernmon's wings, Marry got off the back of the Mega-Level Digimon. After that Marry ran to the door where the Digidestined were located. She knocked on the door and she hopped that they didn't listen to Roger's warring, not to answer the door unless it was him. They didn't, somebody had answered the door and she could see that it was Derek, the Australian Digimon. 

"Marry what are you doing here?" Asked Derek.

"I need Steve's Frigimon," answered Marry. 

"Why?" Asked the Digimon. 

"I don't have time to explain, I need him," said Marry.

"What going on?" Asked a voice from the distance. 

Hearing the voice, Marry knew that it was Steve, one of the other North American Digidestined. 

"If there anybody out there, I will make them chill out," said a voice that sounded like an famous actor that Marry heard before, she just couldn't put the finger on the name of the actor. 

"Frigimon, its Marry, she wouldn't hurt us," said Steve.

"Steve, I need you and your Digimon, Frigimon," said Marry.

"Why?" Asked Steve.

"I tell you on the way," answered Marry. "We have to get a move on." 

With that Derek open up the door for Steve and Frigimon, with that the Digimon and the Digidestined walked out of the hotel. After that all three of them got on the back of the Metal Nivernmon and with that command of Marry, Metal Nivernmon was up once again in the gray sky of the world of Paradigm City. 

On the way to where the battlefield was at, Marry explain to Steve why she needed Frigimon, despite the fact that the Nivernmon line of Digimon did have a Digimon that had ice base attacks, but doing it was a risk that Marry nor Metal Nivernmon would take. Steve understood the reason between her choice. Like before Marry told Metal Nivernmon to used her speed to race across the streets of the city until they reach where the battlefield was. 

In doing that, Steve could see the battlefield was at. Steve could see that two huge creatures that were also armor and both of them were fighting each other with their version of swords. Steve look behind of the bright creature and saw another huge thing was down on the streets of the city. Marry could see that Steve was looking at the Megadeus that was known as Big O.

"That Megadeus known as Big O, and he is good guy, but he currently out of the fight because of what that wraith-like thing did to him with the acid that is located on the sword and spears of that thing. Trust me, Steve that acid is extremely powerful and something that you don't want to have touch you," said Marry.

"You need Frigimon, because of his Subzero Ice Punch or his Snowball Attacks can freeze the reminding acid so that you can get inside of that thing to save Roger," said Steve.

"Right," said Marry. 

"Okay, I understand, Frigimon are you ready?" Asked Steve.

"Yes, I am," said Frigimon. 

With that Marry made Metal Nivernmon to fly in the direction of where Big O was located at and she could see that the Megadeus didn't move since the last time she had seen it. She moved in the direction of where the acid had ate away the armor and she could see that Roger didn't move. 

"Okay, Frigimon do you stuff," said Steve.

Frigimon moved into position.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" The Champion Level Digimon yelled out his attack. Seconds after that a blast of ice came out of the fist of the ice-base Digimon. The attack hit the armor and that cause the armor to get cover with a thin layer of ice; with that Marry could see that acid had stop dipping and with that Marry knew that it was safe for her to get inside of that thing. That what Marry did, she got inside of the cockpit of the Megadeus. 

In doing that, Marry got full scale of how big that thing was, but that still didn't stop her from doing what she knew had to be done. She got to where Roger was located at and Marry was about to try to slapped Roger out of the funk that he was in right now. She was stopped where she heard the voice of Norman trying to talk to Roger.

Marry could see the face of the man. 

"Miss Marry, what are you doing in there?" Asked Norman.

"Long story," said Marry, who was trying to figure out what man this thing run. It was nothing that she had seen before in her entire life. "Right now, we need to get Roger and Big O out of this."

"Why?" Asked Norman.

"One statement; Roger got hit by some type of highly corrosive acid," answered Marry.

"Are you sure that Master Roger is out?" Asked Norman.

"100% percent," answered Marry.

"Well you will have to pilot the Megadeus," answered Norman.

"Huh? I don't know where the start to pilot that thing, it like looking at the controls from a 1930's black and white SF movie. Norman, I no Will Smith," said Marry.

"'Will Smith', dose that have any relationship with Master Roger," said Norman.

With that Marry felt like slapping herself across her face, she had forgot that the people here never seen _Independent Day _and because of that they didn't know about who Will Smith was and what he did in that movie. 

"No, just forget about it, it a little inside joke, like before I don't know how to pilot this thing," said Marry.

"Okay, there is an emergency call back button that is located at the bottom of the cockpit, just below the control chair," said Norman. 

Marry jumped over the metal arms where the levers were located at, Marry watched herself because she could see that acid had reach this area as well. Doing that Marry was in font of Roger and she could see what Norman was talking about. It was a red glass panel and without Norman telling her what to do, Marry knew what to do, this was because of what she had seen from movies. 

Marry formed a fist with both of her hands and with that she broke the glass with her bare hands. The glass was broken and doing that it showed to her that it was a lever, with that Marry pull the lever upward. Seconds after that Big O reacted to command and started to get up from the ground. 

"Okay, I did, but I have to get out of here, because my Digimon is waiting for me," said Marry.

"Understood, I will be ready when Big O get back to the house," said Norman.

"We will meet you there," said Marry.

After that Marry got of the area and then she jumped out of the Megadeus on the back of her Digimon. She just in time because Big O had used on of his huge legs to break a huge hole in the ground. Then the Megadeus went into the hole it had made. 

"NO!" Cried Beck at what he was seeing. "I will not let that thing get away, when I was so close. Stupid transforming creature, you will paid for what you have done." 

Outside the wraith-like thing had brought up the other arm and formed another sword-like object. Marry knew what that thing was about to do, it was about to attack Omnimon with that thing. 

"I don't think so," vowed Marry.

[Author Note: _Hey Digimon_ is the background music]

"Twin Lasers!" Yelled out Metal Nivernmon and seconds after that the eyes of Metal Nivernmon glowed red. After that two red color energy beams were shot out of the eyes of the Mega Level Digmon at their target. Their target was the metal blade that was heading in the direction of Omnimon. 

The two red beams hit the blade and destroyed the blade. Omnimon saw that and with that he reacted to the attack that Metal Nivernmon had token on that thing and with his sword he swung the sword at the metal blade. The blade broke the other blade, but Omnimon wasn't done with this thing. 

"Supreme Cannon!" Yelled out the Digimon his is almost god sounding voice. Seconds after that Omnimon brought out the arm that had the head of Metal Garurumon and out of the head came a huge ball of blue energy. The attack hit the Megadeus in the center and because of the Deus was forced to go back. 

Sensing that this was his time to attack, Imperialdramon added his attack to where Omnimon had attack the Megadeus. With this Positron Laser Attack the Megadeus was pushed even further and after that Marry knew that it was her time to attack. 

"Sonic Wave!" Cried the Mega-Level Digimon. Seconds after that a huge blast of sound was fired out of the mouth of the Mega-Level Digimon. With that the Megadeus was brought down to the ground. 

Seeing that Marry was happy that they defeated the thing, but she knew that they wouldn't be done with that thing. "Okay, people let's get out here and let's go back to Roger's house," said Marry.

"Marry, you are just leave that thing out here, right now?" Asked Ken.

"Yes, have ever heard a saying 'Leave Well Enough Alone'?" Asked Marry.

"Yes, I have and you are right about that thing, we should get out of here," said Davis.

"I agree with you," said Tai.

With that Imperialdramon took fly in the direction of where Roger's house was at. Then Metal Nivernmon used her arms and picked up Omnimon from the ground, with that they were off in the direction of where Roger's house was.

[Author Note: The music is over with]

"So Roger, you have the luck of an Angel," said Alex Rosewater. "Even an Angel's luck runs out sooner or later, and I think your luck is going to run out sooner rather than later." 

Alex Rosewater knew that the wraith-like thing Megadeus was defeated by the Digidestined's Digimon, but it didn't matter to him for it had proven something to him. That thing was a much more powerful foe than he had first thought it would be, for it had token four Mega-Level Digimon to just to defeat that thing. This fight also showed the power of the acid that was the blades and the spears were tipped in, that it could affected the data structure of a Digimon even if the distortion of the Digimon's data was short. It still proves that he had the power to hurt a Digimon at their base. He wondered why did it only affected the sliver dragon, but not the orange dragon man Digimon, he knew that they were the same, Digimon. This proves that they were different in some way and that way was something that Alex wanted to know why. 

Marry wanted to know what was going on with Roger, how he was handing getting burned by the acid and how he would be react to the acid. Would he react to the same way that Metal Nivernmon did when she was touched by that acid and speaking of that, she wondered why wasn't WarGreymon affected in the same way that her Digimon was. Thinking about that made her think of wild thoughts that it could do the fact of the Families that the two of them belong to. Or the attribute that they had, no that was impossible, this was because Metal Nivernmon and WarGreymon had the same attribute, which was being a Vaccine. Nothing made sense and she thought that things were starting to make sense in this world, but this through that out the window just like that. 

"Marry, are you all right?" Asked Tai. 

"Yes, I am," answered Marry. _No I am, why I am lying to him_ asked to her. She knew that lying like this wasn't good for the cause, but right now she was hurting their cause. 

Tai looked at Marry and could see that there was something bothering her right now. He wanted to know what was bothering her, he had funny feelings that it had to do something with the battle that they had with that Megadeus. He also saw what happen to Metal Nivernmon after being touched by the spear-like sword that it had and because of that he knew how hard it was to see that happen to a Digimon that a person thought as a friend. While he had never seen it happen to his Digimon, he did see something like that before. When he forced Greymon to go to Ultimate by jumping into the line of fire to prove that he was brave, he did that because he was the first to get this crest. Instead of making Greymon Digivole to his normal Ultimate Level of Metal Greymon, he made him Digivole into Skull Greymon, a virus Ultimate form of Greymon. That was a mistake that he had made and something that he would never forget. 

"I don't think so, there is something that is bothering you right now, I can tell it," said Tai.

"Oh now you are mister sensitive? When I tell you there is nothing wrong with me, there is nothing wrong with me, all right?!" Yelled Marry. 

This was the first time that they saw that Tai saw Marry get that angry with him and after that Tai dropped the subject about how she felt about the battle. Steve and his Digimon just had puzzle looks on their faces, for they had no clue what had happen to her and her Digimon. The only thing that they saw was the fight that was between the wraith-like thing, Omnimon, Metal Nivernmon, and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. 

Izzy on the back of Kabuterimon with Joe and his Digimon, Gomamon were heading back to Roger's house. While they were doing that Izzy was still thinking about what he had found out about this world that was written on the wall there, it was almost like the history of this world. Then he wanted to know why was the history of this place written in that alien script, there had to be a reason why and even reading almost everything that written there didn't tell him why was the Digi Code was the script of choice. To further add on to the mystery of that place, he wanted to know whom tag and crest he had with him right now. He knew that it wasn't his, this was because he had his own. 

Izzy took a look at the shape of the crest, he could see that it had a double circle, that was the same as Tai's Crest of Courage, but it didn't have the triangle shapes that were around the circles, like a compass. Instead it had four of the triangles on what Izzy figures were the four directions of a compass, North, South, West, and East. Inside of the double circle there was a star with the top point pointing up to the sky. Izzy had never seen a crest like that before. 

"Do you know who crest that is?" Asked Joe. 

"No, I don't and don't know what type of crest it is either," said Izzy. 

"Let's me take a look," said Gomamon. 

The white seal-like Digimon walked up to where Izzy had the crest was. Gomamon looked at the weird shape that it had. 

"Do you recognized it?" Asked Joe. 

Gomamon turned his head in the direction of where Joe was. "Yes, I do."

"What is it?" Asked Izzy.

"Guys, that the Crest of Power," answered Gomamon. 

"Who dose that Crest belong to?" Asked Izzy. 

"I don't know, but what I can tell you is that whoever own that crest has to very important, I said that because that Crest is the most powerful crest in the entire Digiworld," answered Gomamon. 

"It more powerful that Marry, T.K., or Kari's," said Izzy.

"Yup," answered Gomamon. 

__

If that is so, than who owns this crest, dose this have to deal with what I read about the God of three forms with the sword of the four virtues of life will defeat the demon of darkest. For doing that the God will obtain the crystal brightness and restore the correct balance to a world that had lost everything thought Izzy. 

"What dose this mean?" Asked Joe. 

"I don't know, but it mean something, for it didn't mean anything than we wouldn't have found it," answered Izzy.

Seconds after that Izzy's D-Terminal beeped and with that Izzy knew that he got e-mail from one of the other Digidestined. He open ups the device and found out that he was right, it was e-mail from Ken. Izzy read the e-mail and he found out what had happen when they fought with that thing. That they did defeat the thing, but they didn't destroyed it, and the victory was a high cost because Roger and Big O were injured badly in the fight. It was because of that they were heading back to his house and that the two of them should do the same as well. 

"That what I plan to do," said Izzy.

"What is it, Izzy?" Asked Joe.

"Reminder that thing that was attacking the city," started Izzy.

"Yes, I do, why what dose that thing had to do with your e-mail," said Joe.

"Everything, because they did defeat the thing, but it came at a high cost because Big O got damage in the fight and Roger is injured as well, they are taking the two of them back to his house," said Izzy. 

"That not good," said Joe.

"I know," said Izzy. "Kabuterimon, you better move it." 

"Right," said the giant insect Digimon. With that Izzy could hear the buzzing sound of the beetle's double pair of wings. As they did that they pass the three layers of history that this city was built upon and seconds after that they reach street level. Doing that they could see that the skies of this place were still gray almost like it was going to rain. 

Outside they could see the mainly different columns of smoke that were still raising from the some of the damage buildings. Izzy look in the direction of where the columns of smoke was located, he could see that some of the columns came from the destroyed buildings, but most of it was in the direction of where the fallen wraith-like thing was located at. Even at that distance they could still tell that the fight that took place here had to be a harsh one. 

"Man, that had to be one hell of a fight," said Izzy.

"You are right about that one," said Joe. 

"But we can't stop here to stair at what happen there, we have to get back to where Roger's house," said Izzy.

Joe nodded his head at that and with one last look at the battle zone they headed to the huge building that was Roger's house. As they were doing that, they saw a woman that was walking down the streets that was dress in black dress with a black coat as well. Neither Izzy nor Joe knew would that woman was, which was Dorothy, the only thing that they did know was that she was heading to where Roger house was. Being kind people they offer to give her a ride to where it was, even if Kabuterimon was the normal ride that the people in this city would take to point A to point B, it was better than walking on these streets. 

Izzy told Kabuterimon to fly down at street level and he did so.

"Excess me, do you want a ride?" Asked Izzy.

The woman turned around the face the three of them and doing that the three of them saw that the woman looks like she was in her late teens. They totally surprise by that, because they expected somebody to be older in the way that they carry her while walking down the streets of this city. They also noticed that her face was pale white with no sing of color, unlike Roger who was also white, but at least he had some color showing that he was alive, with this woman they had no clue if she was alive or not. 

The woman look at the strange group of people that were offering her a ride, she took a quick look at then and then she turned her attention to Gomamon. With that she knew who that they were and without saying a word she jumped on the back of Kabuterimon. She landed between Joe and Izzy, both Digidestined were socked that a human could do that. 

Both Izzy and Joe were speechless at what they saw, both of them knew that was humanly impossible to do. 

"WHHHATTTT!" Said a socked Joe in a voice that he would have used when he was younger during the early part of their trips in the Digital World. A voice that Izzy thought that he would never heard again from the oldest member of their group. 

The voice that Joe said socked Izzy this was because it was a voice that he thought that he would never heard from Joe anymore. 

"Joe, are you all right?" Asked Gomamon. 

"I fine," answered Joe who was trying to hind his socked at what he just saw. 

"Are we leaving?" Asked Dorothy. 

"Yes, we are," said Izzy. After that Kabuterimon went up into the sky and after than went to where Roger house was.

"There is no way you are human," said Joe.

Dorothy turned her head in the direction of where Joe was. "You are right, I am an android." 

Hearing that Joe fainted at the news of that.

"Joe," said Gomamon. 

"Men," Dorothy said to herself. 

The team of Digimon and Digidestined made their way to where Roger house was. The first group of Digimon and Digidestined to land on the rooftop of the house was Ken, Davis, and Imperialdramon, right the trio landed on the roof. Imperialdramon devolved back to Wormmon and Veemon. After that Metal Nivernmon dropped Omnimon onto the roof and after that the Mega-Level Digimon that came from the Holy Knight type of Digimon devolved back to his base forms of Agumon and Gabumon. With him gone, Metal Nivernmon landed and when she did, Steve, Frigimon and Marry got off the Mega-Level Digimon. Right after they did, Metal Nivernmon devolved back to her Rookie Level Digimon, Nivernmon. 

After that the group walked inside Roger's house and when they did Kari greeted them and so did T.K, their Digimon weren't far away. Tai could see the look of worry on Kari's face, he knew that there was something up and that went the same for Marry as well. 

"What up?" Asked Tai. 

"It about Roger," answered Kari. 

"I know," said Marry. 

Seconds after that they heard a dinging sound and with that they all knew that the elevator of this house was coming up to this level. Seconds after that they saw the door of the elevator open up to show they all that Norman was holding Roger up, who was still out cold from the acid attack that he received when he fought with that other Megadeus. 

Marry could see that the acid burn that he got was still there and could see that the burn was getting worst. 

"How he is?" Asked Kari. 

"He not doing well, Miss Kari, I will have to do some tests on the acid to see what this stuff is," answered Norman. 

"You do that, what I can tell you is that that stuff is very powerful, because that stuff burn right through the armor of Big O," said Marry. 

"Let's me see the wound," said Gatomon. 

Norman nodded his head at that and let the white cat take a look at the injury that he had. She could see the injury was bad, for his skin was broken and it had ate away most of the layers of skin, while it did that it had seal up the broken blood vessels that it had served. Doing that it had turned the skin and the blood vessels all black.

"Do you recognized it?" Asked Norman. 

Gatomon pulled her mind to see if she could recognized the type of injury that Roger had received. Even through her experiences that she had that included all of the ticks that Myotismon would used to make Digimon submit to his rule. She knew everything that he would do, this was because he used it on her, but no matter how bad his tricks would do, and he never used things like this.

"No, I don't, and I would like to know what that stuff is," said Gatomon. 

"So, do I, but I think we should wash out the wound with water, so that we can remove the extra acid from his arm," said Norman. 

"You are right," said Tai. 

With that Norman took Roger to the bathroom and in there he put Roger in the tub with the arm that had the acid burn out of the tub. After that Norman place a sliver tray, then Norman went to the sink to full up a cup of the water. With that Norman pour the water on the burn and with the acid that was still inside of the wound spill out onto the sliver tray. In doing that Norman could see that the clear water had turned into a rusty yellowish color, that he knew wasn't normal. With that Norman was careful with the tray, for he didn't want that stuff get onto his skin, but he mange to pour the liquid into a jar that he had brought with him. Then he closed up the jar with a lid, but even with that he knew that he couldn't put that thing into his jacket because that acid could still burn the lid away and with that gone he knew that he would get burn by that acid. With that he picked up Roger from the tub and then the two of them walked out of the bathroom and to the living room, while he was doing that he noticed that Roger was starting to come around. Norman figure out that somehow taken out the rest of the acid had brought him out of the funk that he was in right now. Even with that he knew that Roger was in no condition to walk under his own power and with that he walked him to his room. 

"How he is?" Asked Kari. 

"I think he will be fine, I got the rest of the acid out of the wound," answered Norman. 

"Where is the rest of it?" Asked Marry.

"Right here," said Norman that showed them all the jar in which contain the acid in it lesser form. "Even in this state, I have funny feelings that it still a very powerful liquid. I will do some tests on it." 

"I can help," said Marry.

"How?" Asked Norman.

"I used to work in a lab as an assistant for a couple of years before the lab had to shut down because of the company that ran suffered an extreme profit lost, so you can put two and two together to figure out what happen to job. So basically I know how to handle myself in a lab, now if that what you want, if you don't want my help I would be happen just to stay around here and wait for the information," answered Marry. 

Norman nodded his head at that. "Anyway I would need a second person to help me, most of the time I would used Dorothy to help me, but since she not here to help, I could used you to help. Will you come with me." 

Marry started to walked to where Norman was at and while she was doing that, Nivernmon tugged at Marry's pant leg. Marry reacted to that and could see the look of worry on her Digimon's face. She knew that Nivernmon wanted to her be safe. 

"Norman, can my Digimon come with me? She had swore to protect me and that mean that she had to be with me all of the time," said Marry.

"Sure, she can come, anyway she might be able to help us as well," said Norman.

With that Marry, Nivernmon, and Norman walked to the elevator and after that the trio of them were going to where Norman had his lab. 

With the Digimon and Roger's Megadeus out of the way for now, Dastun knew that it was his job to pick up the pieces from the latest fight that was between these titans that used this city as their battlefield. He knew that the Digimon were good guys and he knew that the sliver one that was like a dragon tried its hardest not the destroyed the city with its attacks. Even with that it couldn't stop that other Megadeus without using it more powerful attacks and even with that it only held its own against it. It was only defeated when other Digimon came into the fray to help them and with that thing was defeated but they didn't destroy the thing, it was still around. With that they left and Dastun understood their reasons for doing that, it was because they were worry about Roger and his safely. If he was in their position and he didn't have the responsibility to the safely of the city he would of done the same. This was because even with the fact that Roger was out of the Military Police, he still considered his a friend and somebody that was fighting the same enemy, as he was, that was evil. 

It was that strange friendship that the two of them had that made him worry about Roger and how he was doing. He knew that the Digimon and their human partners were strong allies and would do everything that they could do to make sure that Roger was safe. Even with that he still couldn't snake the feelings that something wasn't good for Roger and that he was would see that first hand, soon. He just didn't know how soon it would happen. 

He had to put that feeling on the back burner right now for he had to kept people away from the damage site and let the rescue people do their job right now. Dastun could see the damage that was done, when it had fall down in the city. He could see that entire buildings were fatten by the thing and while others had whole sections ripped apart and what amazed him how the rescue people were doing right now. He could see the firefighters of this city were putting out the fires that was still around, the city's equal to what were called EMT try to fix the injuries that the people suffered from fighting that was between the titans. Dastun could see that there was doing a good job with the fact that they had horrible funding with the type of job that they performed for this city. 

"How are things doing?" Asked Dastun. 

"Okay, but we are just snatching the suffice of what happen here, most of the people here were ones that were outside when that Megadeus fell on the buildings, God only know how many people were crush to death when it did fall. Dan Megadeuses! Who the hell built them and why did they build them for?!" Answered young people that look like to be one of the EMTs.

"I don't know, but it wasn't for the other one, we won't be here, do you reminder that fight that took place about a week and half ago, it save this city from the Megadeues that came out of the water," answered Dastun. That had a quick flashback to that fight and how Roger's Megadeus had save him. 

__

I still owe him one thought Dastun. 

"Yes, but that one is the only one out of a whole batch of rotten apples," said the person. 

"That is true," said Dastun. _If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be around to talk about what did happen on that day_.

Daemon and Alex Rosewater was watching what Dastun and the rescue people were doing right now. Alex praise for what they were doing, it was nice to see people doing their job right now, even if their efforts they were doing were pointless. This was because Alex knew without questions in his mind that the people were still in the buildings when the Megadeus had fallen on the buildings were dead. That they should focus on helping people that could paid for their services, like the rich people that live in the East Domes. 

"What is with your humans, to fight against all odds, to hope against hope for something that they know that it is pointless?" Asked Daemon. 

"I don't know, maybe it just the way we are, we want to see a miracle to happen to reassure us that hope isn't dead and that our life do mean something," answered Alex. 

"I can't understand that, I know if something like that happen in my Demon Core, I would move on and accepted the fact that there was nothing that I could do to change what did happen. That is something that I think that you humans should do, you would live better lives," said Daemon. 

"Even with that, I want to know how Beck is, you may not realize this, but Beck is very important to my plan," said Alex.

Seconds after that the door open up and in the doorway Alex and Daemon saw that it was Miss Lovejoy was there. 

"Ms. Rosewater, I have some bad news," said Angel. 

"What is it? I am in no mood for bad news right now," said Alex. 

"Somebody stole two disks from our storehouse," answered Angel. 

"What discs were they?" Asked an angry Alex.

"Your son, Roger, and the other one about the planing of that Megadeus of yours," answered Angel. _That should have never been made_, _using the deleted data from Kimeramon, the nightmare that was created by Ken_.

For Alex this came at a worst time for things were falling into place for him and right now he didn't need to have any pieces of the giant puzzle that was this world not into it. With this news that Miss Lovejoy just came to him, it look like there were some pieces that were refusing to fit into place. While the news that the disc about the planning of the newest Megadeus was something that he could learn to deal with, but the disc that contain the information about Roger was something that he couldn't stand to lose. The information on that disc was way to sensitive for him to lose and because of that he needed to get that information back at any cost. Right now he needed to know who stole the information that Miss Lovejoy just told him was gone.

"Who stole the two discs?" Asked Alex. 

"A one Miss Dorothy Wayneright," answered Angel.

"Dam!" Cursed Alex. "We have to get that back."

"Agree," agreed Angel. Angel knew what the two discs were all about, this was because she had given Dorothy the two discs. While Angel didn't read the discs this was because she knew that they were encrypted with a code that she couldn't break, but she knew that Dorothy could do it. 

Daemon didn't know what to said at this, but he knew this was information that was on the disc that was about Roger was very information. 

"I can send some of my Demon Core members to track down were the discs are located at, I have some very good Demon-type Digimon," said Daemon. 

Alex knew about his Demon Core and how they were good at what they did, but right now this wasn't the time nor the place, this was because it would draw to much attention to what they were doing. That was something that he didn't need right now. 

"No, that is a little to extreme and plus it would draw to much attention and that is something that I don't want to have right now," said Alex.

Daemon nodded his head at that, he was right about that, but Daemon knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would do something that he didn't like. This was because Alex Rosewater and Daemon had two different plans for this world, but right now their plans had similar objectives and it was his best interest to ally himself with this person. 

"Then how do suggest how we get those discs back?" Asked Daemon. 

"Just wait and see," said Rosewater. "Even with that, we still have to get that Megadeus back." 

After that Rosewater used his phone to call up some of his own people that he had plated in the Military Police to used their resources within that organization. 

"Good. Thank you," said Alex. After that he put the phone down. 

"So what is up?" Asked Daemon.

"That Megadeus is going to be picked up," said Alex. 

Roger, whom was inside of his bedroom, was trying to recovered from the injury that he received and the best way that his body thought would do it for him was for his mind to sleep while his body tried to repair itself. Because of that he was having dreams and one of them was he saw himself a child walking in a dark hallway. 

During the walk in his dream somebody took hold of his bare arm and when they did that part of his arm started to burn. Roger reacted to it by holding his arm in the place was he was injured and the pain from the injuries was extreme. As soon as the pain had appeared for him, it was gone and because of that Roger lifted his hand to see the injury. To his surprise the injury was gone, just like that. 

"So it is true," said a voice. 

With that Roger felt something stick himself in the back and seconds after that he was down on the ground. Then Roger woke up from the dream and after that Roger look at where the acid burn was located on, he saw that it was gone just like that, the same way that he saw in his dream. With that Roger got up from the bed and started to walk out of his room. 

Izzy and his group made their made back to where Roger's house. Like before they were all greeted by the various different Digimon and Digidestined that were inside of his house. 

"Izzy, what up?" Asked Tai.

"A lot, I found more about this world," answered Izzy.

"Like what?" Asked Ken.

"Well for one thing, Big O is different from the rest of the Megadeuses that are out there," said Izzy. 

"We know that they are Digimon that were forced to be that form," said Matt. 

"No, not that, there is more to Big O than just the fact that he is a Digimon and it also explains why Big O acts the way it dose when it is around Roger," said Izzy.

"Roger Digidestined, just us and that Big O is his Digimon, he was just doing his job in protecting him, the same way that Gatomon protects Kari," said Ken. 

"It more than that," answered Izzy. 

"What is than?" Asked Dorothy. 

Izzy was about to explain everything to them all, but he was stopped when Roger came walking into the room. Izzy didn't care because he felt that Roger should know about this also and he was about to continue on his explanations of everything, when Kari stood up to face Roger, to see how he was. 

Tai, Kari's other brother noticed what she was doing and he noticed that there was something wrong with her. That she was somehow sensing something that wasn't right with the world and while Tai didn't have Kari's sixth sense when dealing with things like this. He did have a sixth sense when dealing with his sister and it was that sixth sense that told him that there was something wrong with his sister.

"Kari, what is it?" Asked Tai.

"I don't know," started Kari and with that she paused to take a quick look at Roger. Doing that Kari gashed in horror at what she saw and then she fainted. 

"Kari!" Cried Tai and with that he went to her aide and he wasn't the only other one, for Gatomon did it as well. The two of them picked her up from the floor and while Tai was holding Kari, Gatomon looked in the direction of Roger to see if she could see what Kari saw in him to make her act like this. She couldn't see anything or feel anything. 

Roger just did a half smile at that and did a little laugh as well and the two of them wanted to do something to this guy for making this happen to her. The two of them knew that there were more important things to worry about right now, and that was the well being of Kari right now. While they were focusing on that, Roger walked out of the room and seconds after that Kari woke up from her forced sleep. 

"Kari, what happen?" Asked Tai.

"Roger…there is something wrong with him," started Kari and after that she tried to get up from the floor, but she found that she was stopped by both Tai and Gatomon. "He not himself." 

"Whoa, Kari you have to slow down a little," said Tai.

Kari looked in the direction of Tai. "You don't understand, he not himself, there is something inside of him, some type of virus that is turning him evil, slowly."

"What?" Asked Tai.

"She is right," said Dorothy. 

"What?" Asked Tai again. 

"What are you a light bull?" Asked Davis. 

"Shut up, Davis," said T.K. "How is Kari right?" 

"I detected some strange readings in Roger's metal and physical readings, they are a little of his normal rate, but I don't like what I saw," answered Dorothy. 

"How do you know this?" Asked Tai.

"Tai, she android," answered Izzy. 

"That explains it," said Tai.

"But that dose not help us, Dorothy, what don't you like?" Asked Izzy.

"This is hard for me, but I care for Roger, I don't how it possible, since androids aren't able to feel human emotions, but I worry about him whenever he goes out on one of his cases with me," said Dorothy. 

"'Kay, now that you got that off your chest, what don't you like?" Asked Matt.

"I think he is turning evil," said Dorothy. 

"How?" Asked Joe. 

"I don't know," said Dorothy. 

"Whatever the reason, we have to stop him and see if we can fix this," said Tai. 

Seconds after that they all felt the ground snake. 

"An earthquake?" Asked Joe. 

"No, worst," said Dorothy. 

Kari got up from the floor and looked outside to see what Dorothy was talking about. She found out that she was right, it was far worst than an earthquake, it was Big O, Roger's Megadeus and it was out running amok through the city. That wasn't the worst part of it all, it was the direction that the Megadeus was heading into, it was heading where the rest of other Digidestined were located. 

"That isn't good," said Davis. 

"You are right," said Ken. 

"I have to agree with that, but we can't allow him to hurt the Digidestined, but I don't want to hurt my brother," said Kari. 

"Kari, you going to have to make the hard decisions, it him or the rest of the Digidestined. You know, the good of the many outweigh the good of the one or the few," said Tai.

Kari didn't want to hear that from Tai, but she knew that he was right. She had to take him out if they wanted the rest of the other Digidestined to survive to help bring this world out of their Dark Age. 

"All right I will do it," said Kari. 

Before Tai could ask the rest of the other people and Digimon if they would do the same thing that he had ask Kari to do, the Digimon agree that they would help stop Roger and Big O from taking out the rest of the other Digimon. 

After that Davis, T.K., Ken and Izzy's Digimon Digivoled to their Champion Levels. Then the Digidestined got onto the back of their partner Digmon. After that Tai, Matt, Kari, Joe, and their Digimon went on the back of the other Digimon. 

"Dorothy, are you coming?" Asked Kari.

"No, I not, I might help Norman in anything that he want me to do, plus I got some discs," answered Dorothy. 

Kari wanted to know what was on the discs, but she knew that would be something that she would fine out later

"Kept in touch," said Kari. After that she pulled out a D-Terminal. "If you have any information about anything, the acid or what is on the discs, please e-mail us on that device." 

Dorothy nodded her head at that and with that Digimon and Digidestined were off. She wanted so much to head with them into battle, but she knew that there was nothing that she could do right now for she didn't have a Digimon like they did. Right now she was more important to be here because of the work that she could do with the acid and the discs. With that she got onto the elevator to go where Norman's lab was located. 

Outside, Tai and Matt's Digimon Digivoled their Champion Levels, with that the two ground-based Digimon heads off into the direction of where Big O was. While the two of them were running on the ground the rest of the other Digimon were up in the sky. 

None of them had no clue how they would take that thing down, but they knew that they had to do it. 

__

How I am going to take that thing down? Thought Tai, because he knew that even WarGreymon didn't have enough power to take Big O out, with that he questioned the power that Omnimon had. He didn't know if the Fused Digimon would be able to match wits with Roger and Big O. To make matters worst for the two of them Big O was a Digimon and Roger was a Digidestined the same as they were. It was going to be hard for him to do this, not because he would be taking out another Digimon, this was because he did that before, but this was because of what Roger was. It would be like hurting Kari, Joe, or even Izzy and that was something that he knew that he would never do. 

Tai looked up to see his latest foe. 

"Whatever happens will happen, I don't regret what I am about to do," said Tai. 

TBC…

In Chapter 14: The Ring of Fire Part 2: A Fight to the Finish


	14. The Ring of Fire Part 2: A Fight to the ...

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, and the Digi Egg of Order. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

Also with Halsemon, I am going to use both Japanese and American name attacks, instead just his American attacks. This is because the dubbers screw up his three different attacks, giving the three different attacks the same name. Okay is the list of his attacks and how they are like:

Mach Impulse- this is the correct name of his attack that is like a tornado, which has been mistakenly dubbed Tempest Wing. 

Tempest Wing- the correct style of this attack is when he shot out two red energy beams out of the wings of his head armor. 

Eagle Eye- this is an American attack name, in which he shot out two red energy beams out of his eyes.

There is another attack that he has where he fires out yellow circles out of his eyes as well. Of course it has been mistakenly dubbed Tempest Wing as well. I don't know the correct name of this attack. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

Infected by the virus from the acid, Roger turns evil and everybody tries to stop him from destroying the city, while they are doing that Izzy tell the team about his discovery; clues about Roger's past are revealed. 

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now.

Chapter 14: The Ring of Fire Part 2: A Fight to the Finish

Marry was dress in black lab overcoat and wearing black latex gloves as well to help protect her skin from any of the chemicals that were in Norman's lab right now. While the theme of black was throughout this place and that was something that she didn't understand in this place, but right now it didn't matter to her. She wanted to know what was this stuff was and why did affect both Metal Nivernmon and Roger the way that it did, but didn't affect WarGreymon a signal bit. It was something that she didn't understand, there had to be a common element with Roger and Metal Nivernmon that she didn't see right now. 

Marry watch Norman as he was testing the power of the liquid to find out what its pH and Marry knew what he was doing. She knew what the process was, but right now she couldn't think of the name of it. Even with that, she knew that sometimes this process took a long time and because of that her mind started to wonder to other things. One of those was how was Roger was taking the acid treatment, she wanted to know was he taking it good or was it taking it badly. She knew that Metal Nivernmon had took the acid treatment badly, but even with that she managed somehow to recover from whatever she was forced into. 

"Miss Marry," said Norman.

Hearing Norman paged her brought her out of the thinking. "Yes, what is it?" 

"I found out what the pH of this stuff," answered Norman.

"Good, what is it?" Asked Marry.

"Five on the pH scale," answered Norman.

Marry knew what that meant, the acid was strong and strong enough eat through almost anything, expect the glass jar that Norman had put the stuff in. As a result of that Marry whistled at the news of the power that the acid had. 

"That pretty powerful, no wondered it ate through Big O armor like that and Metal Nivernmon's armor as well," said Marry. Then it hit her like a lighten blot, she wondered was that strength of the acid in it pure form or the strength of in it current form after it had did all of it damaged to both Roger and Big O. 

"Norman, is that power of the acid it true form or the current form?" Asked Marry.

"Honestly, I didn't think about that," said Norman.

"Norman, that is very important, because that will tell us how powerful it really is," said Marry.

Seconds after that both of them turned their heads in the direction of the door. The two of them saw it open up and they all saw that it was a Miss Dorothy that had made her appearance in this place. Both of them wanted to know why she was here. 

"What is she doing here?" Asked Norman.

"You got me," answered Marry. 

"Whatever it is, it has to be important, because she rarely come down here on her own accord," said Norman. 

Marry nodded her head at that and with that she got some clues in how this place ran. "Oh." 

"Whatever reason why she is down here, we have to find out why. So we better clean up," said Norman. 

Again Marry nodded her head at and after that she put away all of the chemicals that we used. She through the water away in the skin and that went the same with the base liquid as well. Then she through away the gloves that she had wore and that went the same with the lab coat as well. After that she walked out of where all of the tests were had took place in his lab. 

"Hello Dorothy," said Marry. 

"Hello Marry," said Dorothy. 

"What is it, Miss Dorothy?" Asked Norman. 

"Yes, what is it, what I heard from Norman is that you don't normally come down here under your own free will," said Marry.

"I just saw Roger and it look like that he had turned evil and because of that he had token out Big O in the direction of where the other Digidestined are located at. Because of that, Izzy, Kari, T.K., Ken, Davis, Tai, Matt, and Joe went out with their Digimon to stop Roger from killing the other Digidestined and their Digimon," answered Dorothy. 

Hearing that Marry knew what she had to do, she knew she had to go out into action and fight with the Big O, which was something that she didn't want to do. She knew that she had to do it, it was a require evil for her to do, even if it was something that she didn't want to do. Being a Digidestined was something that she didn't want to be, but she was picked to be a Digidestined because there was something inside of her that was required to save both worlds. 

"Norman, I have to go out there and help my fellow Digidestined," said Marry. 

Norman bowed his head at Marry and with that Marry knew that she was allowed to leave this area. With that Marry and Nivernmon got into the elevator that would take her to the top floor of this huge house and when that happen, Marry was going to used the balcony as a launching post for them. While that happen Dorothy also revealed to him the two discs that Angel gives to her. 

"What are they, Miss Dorothy?" Asked Norman. 

"They are data discs that were given to me, but a woman that called herself "Miss Lovejoy", she told me that information on these discs are very important. I was going to read them, but I found out that I couldn't decode them on the spot, I need to used of your super computer, plus we also need Izzy as well," answered Dorothy. 

After that Norman and Dorothy walked to where their super computer was located. With that Norman put both discs into different trays so that their computer would be able to read both discs at the same time. The computer did that for them, it brought up a screen, but the screen had a strange code on it that the two of them didn't recognized. 

"It appears that the information on these discs are encrypted, but the computer is working on breaking the code," said Norman. 

In the battle zone, Dustan was still busy with all of the EMS personal still kept a close eye on the people that were trying their best to find if there was anybody still alive when the Megadeus had fallen on the buildings. He knew that there was nothing that he could do to help them in the recovery effort. The only thing that he knew that he could do was to keep an eye out on the area to make sure they wouldn't be any looters that would want to take advantage on other people misery. That was something that Dustan didn't like seeing. 

Seconds after that a series of unmarked cars and what look like tow trucks came onto the scene. Since Dastun didn't recognize the cars or the trucks, it was his job to make sure that they wouldn't get onto the scene without his approval. 

Dastun flagged the lead car down with his hand, the car stopped for him that surprise him a little. This was because most of the time when he saw something like this happens most of the time the car wouldn't stop for him, it would most of the time try to run him over. 

The driver of the car rolled down the window and doing that Dastun found out that the person that was driving the car was a young man that look like a kid. Even with that Dastun knew that he should never second-guess a person just because the way that they look like. 

"Who are you?" Asked Dastun. 

"That is none of your business, we are here to pick up that Megadeus," the person answered him back in a rude voice. 

"Not on my watch," said Dastun. "This is a crime scene plus there is a recovery going on. I don't want anybody that might still be alive in there, be killed because your gun-ho attitude. So the answered is no, you aren't going there, you will have to wait until I said so. Right now, son I in command." 

"Fine, be that way, but I suggest that you drop your little over the top attitude," said the person.

"Why?" Asked Dastun. 

Seconds after that Dastun heard the sound of a gun clicked and with that he knew what that meant. There was a somebody behind him with a gun and the gun was pointed in his direction, he wanted to know who had the guts to point on at him in the back. So Dastun turned around and found out who it was, it was on of his own men that had a gun pointed in his direction. 

"Jay, why?" Asked Dastun. 

"There are more important things right now, then Military Police, Major. There are big changes coming. You have two choices, Major, you can stand with us and let the winds of the storm give you strength or you can stand against us and let the winds of the same storm kill you. What is it, Major?" Said Jay. 

Major Dan Dastun didn't know what to do right now, he was stuck in a rock and a hard place. He didn't want to betray Roger because of their friendship that they had, but he didn't want to be killed by one of his own men. 

"Who send you?" Asked Dastun. 

"I think you know," answered Jay. 

With that Dastun knew what he was talking about, it was the people in head office. "If that is so, why do they want me dead?" 

"You interference with our plans, you know you won't to be there when the three Megadeuses came out of the water and the thing with the woman. She was to kill you, but you kill her first," answered Jay. 

Dastun knew whom Jay was talking about, it was that woman that stared in one movie called _Winter Night Phantom_ that had hunted Dastun so many times. "So…" started Dastun. He was stopped, when he heard the footsteps of Big O coming in his direction. 

__

What is Roger doing out here? _Has he come to finish off this thing_? Wondered Dastun. 

Even with that, Dastun knew what he had to do. He used the distraction that Roger's Megadeus had caused to his advantage. For Jay had turned in the direction of the Megadeus and like Dastun Jay was surprise in seeing it. It was that lapse in judgment that Dastun wanted, for Dastun punch Jay in the face and because of that Jay fell down on the ground. 

Seeing that Dastun walked up where Jay lay on the ground and doing that Dastun saw that he had broken nose of the young officer. The blood from the injury was on the young officer's face and some of the blood was dripping down on the ground. 

"You made a big mistake, Major," said Jay. 

Seconds after that he heard the car lay down some rubber as it zipped by him and where the other black Megadeus lay on the ground. Dastun tried to stop the people, but before he could do anything the rest of the other cars and trucks whiz by him. 

"Get out there!" Shouted Dastun to the workers that were trying to clean up the rubble. 

Some of the workers heard the shots from the Police Officer and after that they saw what he was shouting about, they saw the racing cars and trucks that were heading into their direction. Seeing that they put two and two together, with that some of them got out of the way. 

Dastun watched helplessly as they hooked up cables to the arms, legs, and body of the Megadeus. For Dastun that would be the least of his worries as he watched as Roger's Megadeus come closer to his location. Dastun looked up at the face of the machine and he couldn't explain it, but it seem that the face of the machine looked different from the other times he had seen it before. 

"What up it the Megadeus?" Asked Dastun. 

Marry had reach the top level of Roger's house and she walked to the open sliding glass doors of the room and she saw that Steve was there. Because of that she saw what was going on, she saw Big O out in the streets, the exactly the way that Dorothy saw it would be. Marry knew that this wasn't good for the city, for Roger, or even for their cause. Marry looked at the huge black machine that was under the control of a Roger that wasn't himself. 

With that a gusts of wind wiped through the house and because of that all of the things that won't tided down, like her hair and her shirt flapped in the wind. She could feel the electricity that was in the air.

"Nivernmon are you ready?" Asked Marry.

The blue dragon nodded her head at Marry question. "Yes, I am." 

"Okay," said Marry. With that Marry knew that it was time to Armor Digivolve Nivernmon to Griffinmon, Nivernmon's Armor Level Digimon through the used of the Digi Egg of Order. 

"Digiarmor energize!" Shouted Marry.

"Nivernmon Armor Digivolve…" started Nivernmon. 

"Griffinmon, the Guardian of Order," ended Griffinmon. 

After that a new Digimon appeared out of a blue light. This Digimon was had the same color skin of Nivernmon. She was also covered a sliver armor that covered some of her body that included all four legs that had a design on it with highlights of blue. The top part of her head was also covered in the blue and sliver color armor with a some other designs on it as well, plus she had two horns as well. The back of the head armor had a series of triangles. Her wings were also sliver as well and her tail was long and tipped at the end. 

"Let's go," said Griffinmon, whom voice was like Nivernmon's voice but more mature with slight animal sound it as well. 

With that Marry got on the back of Armor-Level Digimon whom power was in between that of a Champion-Level and Ultimate-Level Digimon. She knew that Griffinmon didn't have enough power to stop Big O, but it was enough power to distracted Big O from what he was about to do. She also selected Griffinmon as her Digimon because Griffinmon just like Davis's Raidramon was a very fast Digimon. 

"Be careful," said Steve.

"I will be," said Marry. 

With that Marry and Griffinmon were off in the direction of where Big O was in. 

The first thing that Marry noticed in the area was what the people were doing with the wraith-like thing, it was something that she couldn't believe it. They were trying to bring that wraith-like thing up from the ground. 

"What are they doing?" Asked Marry. "No, they won't." 

The evil black Megadeus was up to its feet and that was the trick for the thing because it look like that it was back, ready to fight with them one more time. 

"They would," said Griffinmon. 

"This isn't good," said Marry.

"You got that right, we need help," said Griffinmon. 

"I know," said Marry. 

"Hey, Marry what are you doing here?" Asked a voice that Marry recognized as T.K. 

"T.K., I here because you are going to need help and why are you doing here? Do you know that you are to important to this place to go out a fight with Megadeues?" Asked Marry. 

"I here to stop Roger and Big O from taking out the rest of the other Digidestined," answered T.K. 

"No, I won't allow that to happen, like I said before you are to important to this world, anyway only Mega-Level Digimon have enough power to take out a Megadeus," said Marry.

"You forget that Angemon can go Mega, you forget about Seraphymon," said T.K.

"No, I didn't forget about Seraphymon, I just don't think this world is ready for him and plus Seraphymon is our trump card," said Marry. 

"She right," said Izzy. "We need to put him in reserves, we can't used him yet." 

"You, Kari, and T.K., have go back to Roger's house and help out there, because I have a funny feeling there major things going to happen there," said Marry. 

"Okay," said Izzy. 

With that Angemon and Kabuterimon turned away from where Big O was located, because of that Kari, Izzy, and T.K. placed themselves out of the fight. This also included Joe as well and Joe didn't know what to said at this. 

"Okay, I got them out of the fight," said Marry. 

"Why did you do that?" Asked Tai.

"I did that because I don't want them to get hurt, they are to important to this world to risk that," answered Marry. 

"But are willing to hurt and even kill Roger for the same reasons, you don't make sense Marry," said Tai. 

Marry didn't say anything to that, but he was right about what she was about to do. She didn't know why she was going to do this, it didn't make sense, but nothing in this world made any sense. The only thing that a person could do in this world was just to go on with their lives and hope for the best, not worry about why things were the way they were. 

"That different," said Marry. 

"How is different?" Asked Tai. 

"It dose not matter, because we got bigger problems," said Matt. With that Matt pointed in the direction of where the wraith-like thing Megadeus was. 

In doing that, Marry, Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken noticed that the thing was again and it headed in their direction. Even with that Marry didn't have the time to deal with that thing. 

"Okay, we spit up, I take on Big O, you take on that thing," said Marry.

"You are going to take on Big O by yourself, with Griffinmon?" Asked Davis. 

"No, not with Griffinmon, with Metal Nivernmon, possibly even Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode, I think I might have to go to Metal Nivernmon Battle Mode," answered Marry. 

"Who?" Asked Tai. 

"The final form of Metal Nivernmon, I rarely used her, but when dealing with a Megadeus like that, I might have to do it," answered Marry. 

"Okay, good luck," said Tai. 

With that Marry split up with Tai, Davis, Matt, and Ken, she headed into the direction of where Big O was. She was about to attack the Megadeus, but she was stopped when she saw Major Dan Dastun was down there, dangerously close to the heavily armored foot of the Megadeus. Seeing that Marry knew what she had to do, she had to save the police officer from being crush to death. With that Marry and Griffinmon head were Dastun was at. 

Marry could see that he was running for his life despite the fact that Big O wasn't the fastest thing in the world and that Dastun could safely run away from the Megadeus. That was something that Marry didn't want to risk with his life because of it. 

"Hey, Major!" Shouted Marry. 

Dastun looked up to see who had called out his name and he found out that there was a woman ridding the back of an armor creature that look like it was some type of Griffin. He could see that the woman had her hand out in his direction and while he didn't know who the woman was. One thing that he could see was that she was trying to help him and that was telling him something about that woman. That she was trying to help him and that overruled his objections about the woman. So Dastun took Marry's hand and when he did he put his foot on the some of the armor that was located on the leg of the armor level Digimon. With that Marry and Griffinmon went up in the sky, but even with that, Marry still kept an eye on Big O and wraith-like thing that other Digmon were about to take on. 

"Are you all right?" Asked Marry. 

"I am fine, but who are you?" Asked Dastun. 

"A friend and an ally, that is all you should know right now, but right now I need to take you out of here, because I am going to take on that Megadeus," answered Marry. 

"You can't be serious," said Dastun. 

"I am serious, because if I don't do it, who will?" Asked Marry. Seconds after that Griffinmon landed on the ground. 

"You better get off, because I am going into battle against that Megadeus," said Marry. _And I might even go into battle with Roger_ Marry added to her only. 

Dastun did and with that Marry took off again into the gray sky of this world. 

"Okay, Griffinmon, there is no way in hell that you would be able to take that thing on in your current level, but I don't want to risk you at your most weakest state, you Rookie Level," said Marry. 

Griffinmon knew what she was talking about, it was time to used one of ice base attacks to temporality blind Roger and Big O long enough to allow Griffinmon to devolved back into Nivernmon and after Wrap Digivoled to her Mega Level of Metal Nivernmon. 

"Don't go for the head, go for the center, the neck, that were Roger is," said Marry. 

"Ice Beam Blast!" Yelled Griffinmon. Seconds after that a blue jet of ice was shot out of the mouth of the Armor Level Digimon and blast of ice hit her target. It hit the neck section of the Megadeus. After that Griffinmon rose up in the sky like a Phoenix, but Marry and Griffinmon miss judge the spacing that was between the two of them, this was because one of Griffinmon's claws had snatch the surface of Big O. 

While the damage wasn't to bad for Big O, but it was enough to impressive Dastun, that told him that creature had enough power to hurt the Megadeus. He thought that the two of them would continue the fight and he was socked when the two of them turned away from the fight. 

"What is she doing?" Asked Dastun. 

Then Dastun found out what the two of them did. He saw the Griffin-like creature changed it form from that creature into a small blue like dragon with a pair of white wings. Before Dastun could even think about what just happen the creature had changed in form once again, this time it was the form that he had seen before, it was the sliver dragon that flew by them. This time he had a chance to see who was controlling the dragon, it was the same woman that was save him from Roger's Megadeus. He saw that she was piloting the creature through the used of a pair of sliver straps that were wrapped around both of her wrists. 

"So that was her plan, she needed to blind Roger so it would allow her to make that creature change its form," said Dastun. 

The ice that Griffinmon had blast Big O had turned to water and the water dipped down the entire body of the machine like streams. Marry saw that and with that she knew that it was time for action, it was time for her to take on Big and Roger for a second time. This time she knew who he was and what that machine could do, so there were no surprise for her, but she still had one, Metal Nivernmon Battle Mode. 

"So, it time for round two, and I am going to win this battle," said Marry. "Metal Nivernmon let's go!" Cried Marry and she pulled on the straps, in doing that Metal Nivernmon reacted to the pull by roaring. 

"You are right, our little battle isn't over with and like you I intend to win this battle as well," said Roger. "Big O in action!"

Outside Big O primed itself for a fight between the Mega Level Digimon that he had fought with before. Like Marry, he knew all of the tricks that Marry could used against him. 

Marry and Metal Nivernmon were the first to attack.

"Mega Ram!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon. Seconds after that the head armor glowed red and Metal Nivernmon picked speed and her target was the body of Big O. 

That what Metal Nivernmon did, it when toward Big O's body, but it was stopped by Big O when it took hold of the Digimon by its neck through the used of its huge armor hands. 

"All to easy, I was excepting more you, Marry," said Roger. Seconds after that he flipped a button that was on one of the levers. 

Outside Marry could see that Roger was priming Big O for one of its main attack, he was going to use the pistons in the back of the arm to punch Metal Nivernmon. 

"Oh no you don't," said Marry. "Nivernmon." 

Nivernmon knew that there was only one attack that she could use at this close range, it was her Tail Whip Attack on the machine. 

"Tip Whip!" Struggled Metal Nivernmon. Seconds after that Metal Nivernmon used her huge muscular tail to wrap around one of Big O's legs. 

"You punch me with that arm of yours, you go down with me, take a look at one your legs!" Yelled Marry. 

Roger did what Marry told her to do and with that, he saw what she was talking about. He saw the huge muscular tail of the Digimon wrapped around the leg of Big O. Seeing that he knew what she was talking about, if he punch her with his Pile Driver he would go down with Metal Nivernmon as well. With that Roger hit the control panel with his hand.

"Dam you bitch!" Yelled Roger even if Roger didn't like that, she was right. With that he release the pressure that was put into the arm and a clear sign of that was a blast of air that came out of the air. After that Big O's arms moved away from Metal Nivernmon's neck. 

Marry saw what Roger did and with Marry made Metal Nivernmon whipped away from Big O still with her tail wrapped around Big O. With that Big O fall down on the ground. 

"That was for almost crushing Metal Nivernmon's neck, now we are even," said Marry. 

Paildramon, WarGreymon, and Metal Garurumon jumped out of the way when the wraith-like thing Megadeus fired its twin set of energy beams. Their Digidestined human friends wanted to be in the fight as well, but their Digimon told them no, because it was a little too dangerous for them to be involved with them. This was a job that meant for them only and they understood their reasons. 

"Desperado Blaster!" Yelled Paildramon as he held his two square shaped cannon-like guns. Then the two guns fired a rapid style attack at the Megadeus. The Megadeus blocked the attack from the Ultimate-Level Digimon that was a combine of two Champion Level Digimon. Even blocking the attack didn't save the Megadeus from damage that he received from the rapid-fire attack. 

"Metal Wolf Snout!" Shouted Metal Garurumon. Seconds after that beam of blue energy shout out of the holes that were located around Metal Garurumon's nose. The Mega Level Digimon's attack didn't go for the arms of the Megadeus, but for the legs of the Megadeus and before it could do anything to block that attack from Metal Garurumon. For the attack hit the Megadeus right in the legs. The attack didn't do anything expect to draw attention away from WarGreymon. 

"Terra Force!" Yelled WarGreymon. Seconds after that WarGreymon built up the energy for the attack in the palm of his hand. Then he throws the huge ball of energy at the Megadeus and like before Beck made the Megadeus blow the attack. The price that Beck and his Megadeus were playing was that he was being forced back by the power of the attack that came from Mega Level Digimon. Even with that Beck made his Megadeus throw the energy ball away into the gray skies of this world. 

"Is that the best you got?" Asked Beck. 

As the answered his question another creature came into the battlefield and like before this creature had a person riding the back of it. Even with that, both the flying creature and the person that was riding the back of the creature were clocked in black that hid their features.

"Tempest Wing!" Shouted the creature and seconds after that two red beams of energy were shot out in the direction that look like it came from the head of the creature. Then two energy beams hit the back of the black Megadeus. While the attack wasn't that powerful, that didn't matter, this was because this creature had surprise on their side. 

"Who are you?" Asked Beck. 

After that the creature came out of the shadows and doing that it showed what type of creature it was. Beck saw that it was an eagle-like creature that body was mostly red with a few exceptions. There exceptions were the legs of the eagle-like creature that were yellow and the other exception to that rule was the head armor that this creature had. The head armor was sliver and cover a good portion of the creature and out of the head armor was a pair of wings. Under the head armor there was a frill of white feathers and next to the frill of white feathers there was what look like to be other pair of wing-like arms that were also cover in red feathers. 

That wasn't the end of the revealing of who this new attacker was. For Beck saw who was on the back of this eagle-like Digimon, he saw that the person that was on the back of the creature was a young child. She was dress in a totally different style that anything that Beck has seen before. For the first thing that was different was that fact that she was wearing a helmet, her shirt that she was wearing was a sky blue was with a brown vast that hid the fact that she had her sky blue shirt was tugged in a pair red pants. She was also wear chrome color boots. Plus her hair, was also different as well, it was pink. 

As the two of them past them by he saw that she wasn't the only one that was on the back of that creature, there was a shorter boy that in the back of her. He could see that this boy was dress in a very plain outfit, something that Beck thought that the people in this city would wear and that he also noticed that he was holding what look like to a yellow armadillo-like creature as well. 

"What is that thing?" Asked Cody.

"I don't know, Cody," answered Armadilimon in his American southern Accent voice. 

"Whatever that thing is, we better help," said Cody.

"Right," said Armadilimon. 

"Not before, I set you guys down, I don't think that Halsemon can support me, you, and whatever Champion-Level Digimon you pick," said Yolie. 

"She is right," said Halsemon. 

"Okay," said Cody. 

After that Halsemon flew over with Tai, Davis, Ken, and Matt were located at while doing that dogging the eye beams that were being shot at by that Megadeus. 

"Guys what are you doing here?" Asked Tai.

"We got an e-mail from Gennai telling us about this world and since Marry miss us, Gennai had to open up a port to this world," said Yolie. 

"Well it nice to have you guys here, the more the merrier," said Davis. 

Halsemon set down on the ground, but he still a close eye on whatever that thing was doing to them. 

"Armadilimon are you ready?" Asked Cody. 

"Yup," said Armadilimon. 

"Digiarmor energize!" Shouted Cody.

"Armadilimon armor Digivoled to…" started Armadilimon. 

"Digmon, to Drill of Knowledge," ended Digmon. After that the Armor Level Digimon made his appearance. In doing that he showed what he look like, he was an insect-type Digimon who entire body was covered by a yellow armor that had a purple designs on it. He had a long drill like nose and that drill like thing was doubled has his hands for there in the place where the hands of a normal Digimon would be located at. 

"Hey, guys need some help?" Asked Digimon. 

"Sure," said WarGreymon. 

"We could used some more help," said Paildramon. 

"All right, let's go," said Halsemon. 

With that all five Digimon who levels different from Armor to Mega Level stood their ground ready to take on that Megadeus. While each one were different from each other in how they look and how they fought. There was one thing that had bound them all together was the fact that they were Digimon that belonged to Digidestined that were had swore to fight evil no matter what form it had took. 

* * *

Izzy, Joe, Kari, and T.K., head back to Roger's house on the back of two Digimon whom were Kabuterimon and Angemon. Kabuterimon and Angemon landed on the balcony of Roger's house and the first that got off the back of the Digimon were Joe, T.K, and Gatomon. After that T.K. and Izzy got off the back of their Digimon and right after that both of the Digimon Devolved back to their Rookies forms of Patamon and Tentomon. 

With that all of them walked inside of the house and when they did Steve greeted them. 

"Steve how are things?" Asked Izzy. 

"I don't know, all I know everything is happening so fast, I would like to know what is going on also," answered Steve. 

"Marry told us that we should stay here, because there are things that are going on here that are just important as the fighting that is taking place outside right now. But I don't understand why," said Izzy.

"Maybe, I can help," said a monotone voice. 

Hearing that Izzy and the rest of the other Digimon and Digidestined knew who that voice belong to. It was Dorothy, the android that called this place home. 

"How?" Asked Izzy. 

"I have some data discs that Norman is trying to decode inside of his computer, but it look like that even his super computer and my OS might not be enough to break all of the information that is stored on these discs. We might need to used of your laptop," answered Dorothy. 

"How can my laptop, help? It look like that some of your tech is more advance than anything that I can think of," said Izzy. 

"It dose not matter, because we will need the space that is on your computer to store some of the information that is on these discs," answered Dorothy. 

"Okay," said Izzy. He still had no clue what he was about to do right now, plus he still had the information that he had found out in the cave. The information in there told him that they needed the other two Digidestined that came from Japan, Yolie and Cody plus their Digimon as well. Plus the information about Big O and how that one Megadeus is different from other Megadeuses that are there right now. He tried to give out the information the rest of the other Digimon, but he was stop when Big O had made its appearance. He wanted to tell him that Big O had apart of Roger's own essence inside of that machine, plus he also wanted to know how did that happen and he wanted to know what did they mean by "essence". This was because that was so open up to one own translation. 

Dorothy and Izzy rode the elevator down to where Norman's lab was located inside of this house. While that was happening, Izzy wanted to tell Dorothy about what he knew about Big O and Roger were connected with each other. He knew that she was an android that by all account shouldn't reacted badly to this news, but in way that she told them how she felt about Roger it put a serious second thoughts about how she would react to this news. 

"There is something bothering you?" Asked Dorothy. 

Izzy raised his eyebrow at that question and he wanted to hide his feelings about that, but even with that, he couldn't hide the fact that there was something that was indeed bothering him right now. 

"I don't know how work back in your world, but in here, Roger taught me that honesty is the best policy," said Dorothy.

"Yes, that is true, but there is a thing called to much honesty. I know the lack of information can kill you, but there are times when knowing too much could also kill you as well. Yes there is something that is bothering me right now and I did fine something in that place before, I do what to tell what I found out, but I want to have something confirm what I found out down there," said Izzy. 

"What did you find out? Is about Roger, the Big O, or the wraith-like thing Megadeus that is out there right now?" Asked Dorothy. 

"Yes, it is about Roger and Big O, how Big O is different from the rest of the other Megadeuses that are out here, isn't because Big O is a Digidestined Digimon," answered Izzy. 

"What is it?" Asked Dorothy.

A muscle in Izzy's jaw jumped at what he was about to say. "According to what I translated here, Big O somehow is a part of Roger's essence within side that machine, but I don't know what 'essence' means," said Izzy.

"Dose the means, his soul, his life-force?" Asked Dorothy.

"I don't know, that the reason why I am coming down here to find out what that means," answered Izzy. 

The elevator reached its destination and Izzy followed Dorothy through the place. Izzy could see that the place was mostly black and the only source of light was from the many different computer monitors that he saw in this room. This was a dream come true for Izzy, he was looking face to face with a super computer for the first time in his life. While he did see many of them in the news like the one that was called Big Blue that came from IBM that had defeated that Chess Master, nothing could compare to what he was seeing right now. 

"Hello, Mr. Izzy," said Norman. 

Sound of the English accented voice brought Izzy out his state of awe. He could see who Norman was, he saw that he was still dress in the black uniform, but this time he had token off his jacket and replaced with a black lab coat. 

"Hello, Norman," said Izzy. "I heard that you might need my help with all of this information that is on these Discs." 

"Yes, I did break down some of the information, but there is to much information right now, for me to kept track of," answered Norman.

"I understand, let's get to work," said Izzy.

With that the three of them did. 

The atmosphere that was around the battle field was starting to show sings of being outside, for fog was starting to come in from the body of water that they were next to. Plus the sun was starting to set as well. 

Marry and Metal Nivernmon were still up in the air waiting for Big O and Roger to make a move. Marry knew that Roger had more to give to her and she knew for a fact that Roger wouldn't go down that easy. She also knew for a fact that she could finished off the two of them off right now, but she wouldn't do that. While she had a street fighter mentally and most of the time she would fight ditty, there were things that she wouldn't do no matter what; kicking a person while they were down wasn't her style. 

"Is that all you got?" Asked Marry. 

Roger woke up from the forced sleep that Marry and her Digimon had put on him. The first thing that he noticed was the fact that the two of them were still up in the air waiting for him to recover from the attack that she had put on him. When he did his narrowed his black eyes on the two of them, he wanted to get them back for what the two of them did to him and after that he also noticed that he was bleeding a little from the fight. 

[Author Note: Lincoln Park's _Crawling_ is the background music]

"No, that isn't," answered Roger. 

After that Marry saw that Big O used both of the pistons that were located at the base of both arms to pop the Megadeus back up on its two feet. That showed to her that it had no clear sing of the grounding that she had put on the two of them. 

"Good," said Marry. "All right, bring it on!" 

"All right, you ask for it," said Roger. 

After that Marry and Metal Nivernmon saw the eyes of the Megadeus fire it twin set of energy beams at the two of them. Marry reacted to the attack by moving away from the attack despite the fact that it was one of them quicker weapons of the Megadeus had in its arsenal, but Metal Nivernmon was faster than that. Even with that, Marry took a quick look to see where the weapon fire had hit and she found out that it went harmlessly into the sky. 

__

Good thought Marry. While Marry did want Big O destroyed, she didn't want other people hurt or even killed during the fight. This fight was between her and Big O, it was something that she didn't want others to be involved with, it was that fact that was running across her mind that was preventing her from attacking Big O openly. She wanted to make sure that when Metal Nivernmon attacked Big O that her attack would hit the Megadeus, but just in case she miss the Megadeus that attacked wouldn't hit any of the other buildings that were around them. 

"Twin Lasers!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon and seconds after that Metal Nivernmon's eyes glowed red. After that her eyes shot out two red beams of energy at Big O. The two energy beams hit the body of the Megadeus, but Big O blocked the attack through the used of its arms and after that Metal Nivernmon stop firing the attack. 

In doing that left her open to attack from the Megadeus and Marry knew that she braced herself for an attack from that machine. The attacks come in the name of the series of missiles that were fired from the chest of the Megadeus. 

"Metal Dragon Smash!" Cried out Metal Nivernmon. After that Metal Nivernmon crawled are body like a c to make the most of her missile attack, then a dozen missiles, six on either side, were shot out of the second pair of wings. The missile attack hit Big O right in the chest and they exploded on impact causing Big O to in gulf smoke. The smoke itself hid the Megadeus from view and to make matters worst for the two of them the fog that started to roll in was getting thicker with the lessen source of light that the two of them could used. The fighting was getting dangerous for them. 

"That should do it," said Metal Nivernmon. 

"I don't think so, you forget what Big O is, he is a Megadeus and that literally translates to 'great god', so it going to take a lot more than a signal missile attack like that to take out Big O," said Marry. She was trying to make our any signs of Big O, but she couldn't see any. 

"We should watch it, in this fog it is getting thicker," said Metal Nivernmon.

"I know, plus with the sun setting it going to be hard to see," said Marry. _But I know that Big O is out there, but where_? _How can somebody hide something that big_. 

"I know, but I no Metal Garurumon, I don't have sensors that tell where the Big O is," said Metal Nivernmon. 

"Try your best, that all I can ask of your," said Marry. 

Dastun that was still on the battlefield, he had two feelings, one of them was that he also felt lost in the fog, just like Marry and Metal Nivernmon. The other feeling that he was feeling was why he was still doing here. By all accounts he shouldn't be here, but something inside of him told him that he had to stay around and to see how the outcome of this battle would be. Like Marry and Metal Nivernmon he couldn't see where Big O was located at, the only thing that he could see was Marry and Metal Nivernmon. He could see that the two of them were floating in the air just waiting for something to happen. 

While Dastun didn't know anything about Digimon or fighting in the air, but there was one thing that he did know, was that staying in the same place was dangerous. This was because it allowed your enemy to lock onto you while you had no clue where that enemy was. 

"What are they doing?" Asked Dastun to himself. "They shouldn't stay there, they should at least be moving a little." 

Then Dastun saw something moving in the fog, at first he thought that it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but with a second look at the moving thing, he knew for sure that it wasn't his eyes. It was the black armor that he knew was Roger's Megadeus and from what he was seeing, he could see that Roger was about to attack the two of them. Dastun didn't know what weapon he would used on the two of them, the only thing that he knew was that it was going to happen and he didn't want the two of them to get burn by the Megadeus. 

"Hey lady! Watch yourself!" Shouted Dastun. 

Marry heard Dastun warring and after that she heard the sound of a weapon charging up for an attack. After that she saw a bust of pink energy come out of the fog and it was that quick bust of energy that let up that part of the fog bright enough for her to see that it was Big O. It was about to fire a weapon out of the head of the machine and while Marry didn't know the name of the weapon. She did know was that weapon was very powerful and if she didn't get out of the way of that weapon, Metal Nivernmon would be toast. 

That what she did just in time as the weapon fired in her direction, but it wasn't good enough for the weapon had grazed the tip of Metal Nivernmon's spiked tail. 

"Ouch! My tail! He burned my tail!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon. 

"All right then," said Marry. 

Metal Nivernmon knew what to do right now, it was time for this world to see Metal Nivernmon's most powerful attack, her Giga Beam Attack. 

"Giga Beam!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon and Metal Nivernmon brought her head back with her mouth up in the air. Up there Metal Nivernmon's mouth glowed yellow, with that Metal Nivernmon brought her head back and after that she fired a yellow beam of energy right out of her mouth in the direction of Big O. 

In doing that Metal Nivernmon's Giga Beam Attack lit up the fog in the same fashion as Big O Chrome Buster Attack did. The wonderful light show that the attack was doing right now wasn't the only thing that it was good for, for her attack also prove to be a powerful one as well. This was because the energy beam hit the frill that was on top of Big O and broke it. 

"Whoa," said Dastun. Dastun had only seen this twice, when something had damage Roger's Megadeus. One time was when it fought with the thing that they called "The Ghost" and the other time was when they fought with the Red Megadeus that look like that it was in the same class that his Megadeus was. This proves that this lady's creature did have enough power to destroy that thing. 

"I don't want to kill your, Roger, but if I have to, I will," said Marry. "Don't make do something that I might want to regret." _I don't want to kill you, but the lives of the Digimon and the Digidestined are more important than your life_. 

Marry knew that she had the power to take out Big O, but she knew that if she did something like that, freeing this world from its darkest would be harder to do. 

"Then fine," said Roger. 

[Author Note: The Music is over with]

Hearing Roger's dark voice caught the attention of Marry and Dastun. Both of them turned in the direction of where Roger was at, both of them saw him outside of the Megadeus looking in the direction of Metal Nivernmon. Dastun couldn't understand what was going on right now, but Marry had a clue what was about to happen right now and with that she made Metal Nivernmon head down in the direction of where Roger was at. 

"What to you want with my human friend?" Asked Metal Nivernmon. 

"I could have ask that, Nivernmon," said Marry. "Yes, what do you want?" 

"This is pointless," said Roger.

__

Well, dud thought Marry. "Yeah, so what, that still didn't answer my question, what do you want of me?!" Demanded Marry. 

"I here to tell you, that I am going to get there other Digidestined and there isn't anything that you can do. So you shouldn't be wasting your time on me, I am going to win, I always win," said Roger.

"No you won't! Not on my watch!" Yelled Marry and with that Marry told Metal Nivernmon to go up in the air. After that Metal Nivernmon used her tail to wrap up Roger and after that Metal Nivernmon with Marry and Roger went down on the ground. 

"I told you before this pointless! You won't get away with this!" Yelled Roger. 

"Shut up!" Yelled Marry as she got off the back of Metal Nivernmon. She took a look at Roger and Metal Nivernmon did the same as well. Then she started to walked up where Roger was at, she wanted to know what was going on with Roger and when she did she noticed that the acid wound of his arm was gone, completely heal. She wanted to know how he could heal so fast and right now she felt like she was in a Saturday Cartoon filled with all of the stereotypes that a person could think of.

After that, somehow Roger broke lose of the huge muscle tail of Metal Nivernmon and before she could react to that, she found herself on the ground. She got up from the ground to get her barring and fine out what the hell just happen. When she did that, she found out that Metal Nivernmon wasn't around her, in fact she was up in the sky, she had changed to her fighter mode and right now she was attacking Big O. 

"What just happen?" Asked Marry. Before anybody could answer her question, she found out on her own what happen. She saw that Roger was standing on what look like to be a fallen piece of concrete with both of his hand in fists. Seeing that Marry got up from the ground and when she did that she found out that her body protested in pain, the pain was in her side. 

Marry gritted her teeth at the pain, but despite that she managed to get up from the ground and when she did a trickle of blood ran down the size of her face. The only clue that it happen was the taste of blood when it ran into her mouth. With that Marry wiped off the blood from her mouth. 

"So this is how it going to end? You, and me our Digimon fighting it out to end. I must tell you one thing."

This caught the attention of Roger. 

"You have never seen Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode go all out, I have and I must tell you it is something that you shouldn't be around when it dose happen," said Marry. 

Roger laughed at what Marry just said about her Digimon and this socked Marry. "I could say the same thing with Big O, and unlike you have never seen Big O go berserk, but I have come close to it. So I don't know what will happen when it dose happen." 

__

Just great, I got a very powerful Mega-Level Digimon whom full power has never been seen and I thought that when I first fought Big O that was when it was going all out. How do you get self into things like this? Thought Marry. 

"We will see, Metal Nivernmon GO!" Yelled Marry. 

[Author Note: Bush _Mouth_ is the background music]

With that Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode listened to the command that came from her friend and changed with both her huge broad sword on her right arm and a huge metal spike on her left arm. Both of the stabbing like weapons was behind the Mega-Level Digimon. Before Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode could used either of two weapons on the Megadeus, the Megadeus raise on of its huge armor arms to block the attack. That still didn't stop Nivernmon for she still hit the arm of the Megadeus. 

Marry was also the first to attack Roger and she did that by swinging a fist at the Megadeus pilot. Roger blocked the fist attack from Marry, but that still didn't stop the Digidestined from still attacking him for she tried to attack him through kicking him. Like before he blocked her attack and unlike before he didn't stop her by blocking the attack, he took her leg. With that he throw up and two seconds after that Marry found herself up in the sky while in midair Marry twisted her body around so that she could land feet first. She did. 

"I am impress," said Roger. 

"You should be," said Marry. 

"Supreme Cannon!" Yelled Omnimon. Seconds after that a huge ball of energy was blasted out of the mouth of Metal Garurumon. 

"Positron Laser!" Yelled Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Seconds after that the cannon that was on his right arm charged up and after that a blue spiral beam was shot out of the cannon. 

"Gold Rush!" Yelled Digmon and after he called his attack out a half dozen missiles were shot out of his two drill-like arms. 

"Tempest Wing!" Yelled Halsemon. After the Armor Level Digimon called out his attack two red beams of energy were shot out of the armor wings of the Digimon. 

After all of the Digimon called out their most powerful attacks they all landed in the same spot of the Megadeus in the order in which the Digimon called them out. The first attack that landed on the Megadeus was Ominmon's Supreme Cannon attack, the huge ball of energy blasted the armor of the Megadeus when it landed, through the balance of the Megadeus. After that Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's Positron Laser Attack was the next in line and like before the powerful attack cracked some of the armor of the Megadeus and through it even further off balance, but like before it recovered from the attack. For Beck the two victories were short because Digmon and Halsemon attacks came, they were strong enough to through the Megadeus right off balance. Like before it fell down on the ground causing even more damage to the all ready damaged area. 

"WHAT?!" Asked socked Rosewater that had found out what they did. 

"They defeated your ultimate creation and open it up to it weakest point," said Daemon. 

"I have to get it back," said Rosewater. With that Rosewater tried to recall the Megadeus by the controls didn't work for him. 

With that all of the Digimon with their human partners went to see the damage that they had caused to the Megadeus. They found out that they had literally blow off a huge section of the chest armor and doing that they found out that there was a blue orb in the center of Megadeus. It look like the same type of orb that the Eastern Guardian of the Digital World gave to them to give them enough power to let them Digivolve to their Ultimate Levels despite the fact of the present of Control Spire that was built in their city. 

"Guys that a Digi Core, if we take that thing out, this thing will be gone for sure," said Ken. 

"Omnimon, go for it," said Tai.

"Yeah, take that thing out, it shouldn't be allowed to live," said Matt. 

With that Omnimon used his huge sword and stabbed the Digi Core all the way through until it reached the back of the Megadeus, cracking that armor as well. After that Omnimon removed the sword off of the Digi Core and doing that energy that was inside of the Digi Core was release. After that the Digi Core was turned into a million tiny pieces and after that all of the pieces were gone. With that the rest of the Megadeus returned to it natural state, and doing that, it showed them all of the body of the Digimon that Ken had created. After that the Digimon was gone, the only sings that the Digimon was there was all of the damage area when it fall down on the ground and Beck that was lying on the ground all bloody from the two different attacks. 

After that everybody look up to see that Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode and Big O were fighting each other and with that they all knew that they had to head long into battle with each other trading shots with each other. That what they did with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode leading the way of the team with Ken and Davis inside of the blue shield energy barrier that was located in the back of the Mega Level Digimon. After that it was Omnimon on the ground running as fast as he could, he also his human partners as well, but the two of them were on the shoulders of the Fused Digimon. The next in the line was Halsemon flying in the air with Yolie on the back of the Armor Level Digimon. 

Seeing that and knowing that Digmon wasn't the best of runners, Cody and Digmon knew what to do. It was time for Digmon to go to his natural Champion Level, which was Ankylomon. He did and with that a yellow armadillo that was known as Armadillomon. 

"All right, Armadillomon, its time," said Cody. 

"Armadillomon Digivoled to…" started Armadillomon. 

"Ankylomon," ended Ankylomon. After that a huge yellow dinosaur-like Digimon appeared out of the yellow light. With that, Cody jumped on the back of the Champion-Level Digimon and after that the two of them headed off in the direction where the rest of other Digidestined headed.

Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode punched Big O in the face with her Mega Ram attack that was in a completely different style of attack when she used the same named attack when she was in her regular mode. The force of the attack from Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode had caused Big O to fall back a little. Neither Marry nor Roger saw that attack so they had no clue that when Marry hit Roger in the face was the same when their Digimon fought each other. The same thing that happen to Big O happen to Roger, he fall back slightly at being punched in the face. 

With that Marry jumped up in the air and after that she used her entire body to kick Roger in the stomach. With that kick in the stomach Roger went down on the ground and the same thing happen when Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode fired her Sonic Wave attack at the Megadeus. Both of them walked up where their opponents had fallen on the ground to see how they were doing. 

"I am sorry about that," said Marry. 

"So, I am," said Roger. 

"Huh?" Asked a puzzled Marry. 

After that Roger used his legs to flipped him up so that he would be ready for action. Seeing that Marry was socked that he could do that with so much ease and with that Roger swept kick her. With that Marry found herself on the ground and because of that she landed on her hand. Something similar happen with Big O and Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode, Big O didn't used it legs to knock Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode down on the ground. Big O had used his arms to popped himself up and before Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode could do anything to stop that, she found herself on the ground with the Megadeus taking shots at her. The only thing that she could to stop the attacks from hitting her face was to use her sword and her metal spike as shields to protect her face from the attacks. Even if the metal spike and the sword were made up of the strongest metal that came from the Digital World, it still couldn't hold up to constants pounding from the many punches that were coming from Big O. For they were showing the signs of the abuse from the Megadeus in state of starting to form cracks. While they were of the same level, Mega, there was a clear sign that Big O had more power than she did and Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode had a good clue why this was, it was because he was man made to be like that. 

The sound of Big O hitting the metal of Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode caught the attention of Roger who could see what Big O was doing to Marry Digimon, Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode. That made Roger a little happy at what his Megadeus was doing to her Digimon and after that he looked back at Marry whom was holding a metal shaft in her hands to try to block the attacks from Roger. Seeing that Roger use his strength on her and Marry could feel the power that he had, even with that Marry struggled to keep the shaft from being brought down onto her stomach. 

"You see that, my Megadeus is going to kill your Digimon, you should of know that a Digimon is no match for a Megadeus even at the Mega Level," said Roger.

"It dose not matter, they are the same, they are both Digimon, no matter what form they are in," said Marry. 

"Mach Impulse!" Yelled a voice that was accented a little. After that a huge guest of wind was full in the air and doing that it cleared out some of the fog that was formed. That wasn't the only other effect of the Digimon attack, it had caught the attention of Roger that turned around in the direction of where he thought the wind was coming from. Because of that he lessen the forced that was on Marry, but it was still not enough for Marry to get free of his grip.

__

Man, how strong is this guy? Thought Marry. _There is no way this guy is human_. 

As soon as Roger turned in the direction of where the center of the wind was coming from, the wind stopped. After that he saw who and what had caused all of the wind, there was a red colored eagle-like creature that had a young woman child riding the back of the creature. Seeing that Roger knew that this creature was yet another Digimon and the person that was riding on the back of the Digimon was a Digidestined. 

"How many are you are out here?!" Yelled Roger. 

Big O stopped hitting Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode and turned it attention toward Halsemon and Yolie. Marry tried to get up to see what was going on but she couldn't see a thing because of Roger huge body frame blocking her view. So Marry didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that there was another Digimon and Digidestined out there right now, but she didn't know who was it. 

Then Marry noticed that there was a piece of glass on the ground around her and she didn't know where it came from. For that didn't matter to her right now, for right now she was using it in a way that it wasn't intend for, she was using it as a mirror. Doing that Marry knew who the Digimon and Digidestined were, it was Yolie and Halsemon. 

With that Marry didn't want the two of them to get hurt. 

"Yolie, get out of there! That thing is what they called a Megadeus, it extreme powerful it will toast Halsemon like a…" 

Marry didn't have time to use another one of her colorful metaphors to describe what would happen to the two of them if they stood there. This was because Roger turned around and slapped her in the face, hard. Even with that Marry didn't show Roger any type of pain, despite the fact that it hurt like hell and she wanted to cry out in pain for what he did to her. She knew that was what he wanted right now. 

"You big bully!" Said Yolie. After that Yolie and Halsemon went after Roger for what he did to Marry. 

"All no, she going off the deep end, again," said Davis. 

"What?" Asked Ken. 

"When we were trying to track your flying base, Ken, Yolie went crazy determine to find your base no matter what and in the process of doing that, Hawkmon got injury by Dokugumon when she fired her Poison Threat attack on the Digimon," answered Davis. 

"Yolie don't do it! He got that thing on his side," begged Marry. 

Yolie didn't listen to her, she still went where Marry was located at. 

"Eagle Eye!" Cried Halsemon. Seconds after that Halsemon's eyes glowed red just like Metal Nivernmon's did and like her Twin Laser attack red beams of energy were shot out of the eyes of the Armor-Level Digimon. 

Halsemon's attack didn't hit Roger or Marry, but it didn't matter, this was because it had distracted Roger from where Marry was. With that Marry knew that it was her time to act and she did sweeping Roger off of his feet. Like what happen to her, Roger fell down on the ground and with the shaft still in her hand, Marry got on the back of Halsemon. 

"Thanks," said Marry. 

"Not a problem," said Yolie. "By the way, who was that good-looking guy?" 

Marry slapped herself in the face, with everything going on, Yolie still was thinking about boys and guys. "With everything going on right now, you still are worry about boys!" 

"Well I am a young lady," said Yolie 

Marry felt like banging her head on the table. _Oh man doses this girl think about anything else besides guys_? 

"So you think you can get away from me? Hum?" Asked Roger. 

"No, I don't," answered Marry. After that Marry stood up on the back of Halsemon, while she was doing that, Yolie took quick glanced at what she was about to do. She saw it, Marry had the same shaft that was made out of metal pointed in the direction of Roger with the side that had the metal spike first. Seeing that Yolie knew what she was about to do, she was going to used that thing as a spear to kill Roger. 

[Author Note: The Background music is _Owe to Joy_, the same version of the song that was used in the NEG episode called _The Final Messager_] 

"Don't make me do this," said Marry. 

Just like Marry did with her shaft, Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode did with her Sword. She had the sword primed for the chest of the Megadeus, ready to stab the thing. Tai, Davis, Matt, and Ken knew that was the place where the Digi Core was located. That if Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode's broad sword was strong enough to piece the armor of Big O it would kill the Digimon the same way that happen to wraith-like thing Megadeus and in doing that, it would show what Digimon Big O truly was. 

Back in Roger's house, Izzy, Dorothy, and Norman broke the code that was on the disc that was about Roger. They found out more about him and Big O. 

"No, they don't know what they are doing!" Cried Izzy. "I have to stop them." 

Before Norman and Dorothy could say anything about that Izzy was out of the lab, inside the elevator. Then Izzy found himself in the living room of the place and he saw Steve, he didn't have time to explain anything to him, he found Tentomon.

"Tentomon, we have to go," said Izzy. 

Tentomon nodded his head and with that the two of them walked outside. With that Tentomon Digivoled to Kabuterimon. 

"Kabuterimon, we don't have the time, you better kick it up," said Izzy. 

"Right," said Kabuterimon. 

With that Izzy's Crest of Knowledge glowed it purple light. 

"Kabuterimon Digivole to…" started Kabuterimon.

"Mega Kabuterimon," ended the Ultimate-level Digimon that was a huge red beetle-like Digimon.

"All right, let's go," said Izzy. 

With that the jet that was located in the back of the Digimon fired up and after that the two of them were off in the direction of where all of the fighting was taking place. As he got closer to the battlefield was, he could see the entire fighter that was involved in this fight and the real socker was that he saw Yolie, Cody, Halsemon and Ankylomon. He wanted to know how they get here, but right now he didn't care right now. All he cares about was to make sure that what information that he did fine out got told to everybody that was involved in this battle. 

After that his eyes were directed toward where Yolie and Halsemon, he could see that Yolie on was the back of the Armor-Level Digimon, but he also saw that Marry was on there as well. He saw that she was standing on the back of the Digimon with what look like to be a shaft. At the end of the metal shaft there was a spike and Marry was pointed at somebody. Then Izzy saw whom she was pointing the thing at, it was Roger. 

Izzy couldn't believe what she was about to do, Marry wasn't that type of person does something like that. After that she saw that her Digimon, Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode had Big O on the ground and just like Marry her Digimon had her sword ready to strike the Megadeus down. 

"Marry don't! Don't do it!" Cried Izzy. 

"Huh?" Asked Marry. After that turned in the direction of where Izzy was at. She could see that he was on his Digimon and his Digimon reached the Ultimate Level of Mega Kabuterimon. 

"Don't hurt either of them, Marry," said Izzy.

"Izzy, what are you talking about?" Asked Tai. 

"Big O and Roger are bonded," answered Izzy.

"WHAT?! How?" Asked Matt.

"Yeah, Izzy spit it out," said Tai.

"Big O has apart of Roger's being in it," answered Marry.

"What are you saying that thing has apart of his soul inside of it?" Asked Yolie. 

"Yes that is the reason why you, Marry can't hurt it," said Izzy. 

Hearing that Marry took a moment to look at the two of them and she could see the similar faces that Roger and Big O had. That told her that these two were indeed apart of each other and when she first saw the two of them, but she never thought that their link was so deep with each other. Knowing that, Marry knew that she hurt either of them that it would serious hurt the other and with that Marry put her shaft down. 

"Metal Nivernmon, do the same," said Marry. 

Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode did and what seem to take forever Halsemon landed down on the ground. After that Marry got off the back of the Armor-Level Digimon and started to walked up to where Roger was at, who was still confuse by everything. He didn't understand what was going on. 

"I am sorry about that," said Marry. 

"So I am," said Roger and after that Roger punch Marry in the face. Seconds after that Marry went down on the ground with a bloody face. The same thing happen with Big O who fired it eye beams at the Mega Level Digimon. Like Marry, Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode fall down on the ground, when Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode fall down to the ground. After that Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode Devolved back to just plain all Nivernmon. When Marry fell down the ground something came out of her pockets. The thing was a blue prism-like diamond that known as a Digi Jewel. 

"My Digi Jewel!" Yelled Marry as she watched the prism bounced like a ping-pog ball across the ground until it reached Roger. After that, a huge flash of yellow light appeared out of the jewel and then Roger fell down on the ground. With that, Roger spit something black out of his mouth, the same way that Metal Nivernmon did when she recovered from the virus. The same thing happens when Metal Nivernmon spit the thing, out when it reached the ground, it burned the ground. 

"Marry, what is going on? Where I am?" Asked Roger. 

Marry could tell that this was the normal Roger, not the one that was infected by that mind demon that Metal Nivernmon was talking about. 

"You mean you don't reminder what happen?" Asked Marry. 

"The last thing that I do reminder is you yelling out my name to avoid being hit by that spear-like thing from that other black Megadeus," answered Roger. 

"How are you?" Asked Marry. 

Roger started to get up from the ground and with that Roger struggled to get up. With that Marry could tell that he was fighting something and she knew what that something was that mind demon and she could tell that he was fighting it, because of the drop of sweat that was on the side of his head. Somehow the power of her Digi Jewel wasn't strong enough to completely remove all of that stuff out of him. There was still some of it in him and it look like that even a small amount of this stuff was still enough to take control over somebody. 

"Roger what going on?" Asked Marry.

"Marry, help me," said Roger. The voice of him was the first time that Marry had ever meets this person that sounded like he was worry about himself. Marry could tell that, when he had his hand out so that Marry could help him. 

"Marry, help me! I feel like I am losing my mind, I can't kept this fight up any longer, it wining," said Roger. 

"What is winning?" Asked Marry.

"That demon that inside of me, god-dammed it, Marry do something for crying out load!" Yelled Roger. 

Marry saw that Yolie was coming up behind him. Seconds after that she hit him on the head with look like a glass bottle that broke right after she hit him and when that happen he fall down on the ground out cold. 

"Yolie thank you," said Marry. 

"You are welcome, what was wrong with that guy?" Asked Yolie. 

"He has something evil inside of him," answered Marry.

"Ah guys," said a voice that she knew as Tai. 

After they all turned around to see what Tai was talking about. They could see that Big O was heading into their direction and with that everybody had drops of sweat down their sides of their heads. 

"This isn't good," said Yolie.

"It just acting like a normal Digimon that belong to a Digidestined would do, it going to protect its human partner," said Marry. 

"That thing is a Digimon!" Yelled Yolie.

"Yes, and Roger it is human partner and since you smash Roger on his head, it thinks we are its enemy," said Marry. 

"What do you we think we should do?" Asked Yolie.

"One word, RUN!" Yelled Marry. 

After that Yolie and Marry ran as fast as they could to get out of the way of that thing. 

"The next time that you hit a person on the head, make sure that they don't have a Digimon that is at the Mega Level!" Yelled Marry. 

"I will make sure of that," answered Yolie. 

Even with their speed, Big O was still gaining ground and this was because of the huge space that it covered when it walked. While that was going on, Roger woke up from when Yolie wrack him across the head with that glass bottle and while he was doing that he could see Big O walked toward Yolie and Marry. He could see that Yolie and Marry were running for their lives, with that Roger couldn't believe what Big O was doing for him. 

He got up from the ground. "Big O, don't! Don't do it, I fine. They are were trying to help me." After that Roger could feel the thing starting to gain control over him.

The Megadeus stop its trip to where Yolie and Marry, it turned it attention to where Roger was. He could see that it understood him. 

"Return," he said. 

With that, it listens to him and returned back to ground. Like before he was still fighting that thing from controlling him and he feel like he was losing grip on reality. He didn't want to lose it, but he feared that he would and that was something that was scarring him. He wanted them to help him, but he feared what he would do to them when that thing was in control of him. 

[Background Music is over with]

Yolie and Marry were a little surprise at what just happen, the Megadeus had stop chasing them and after that it went underground just like that. 

"W-W-What just happen?" Asked Yolie. 

"It just when underground," answered Marry. After that Marry turned in the direction of were Roger was at, they could see that he had recovered from being smack across the head with that glass bottle that Yolie used. 

Marry could see that he had the look of somebody that been shell socked from a horrible battle. That look on his face was something that she thought that he would never had before. With that Marry ran to where he was and just in time because she had caught him before he fall down on the ground. 

Yolie followed Marry and could see that she had was holding him, making sure that he didn't hit the ground that hard. 

"Is he all right?" Asked Yolie.

"No, he isn't," answered Marry. "Yolie, pick up Nivernmon." 

Yolie nodded her head at that and after that Yolie went off on the back of Halsemon to pick up Nivernmon. While that was going on, Marry put Roger down on the ground and made sure that he didn't go down on the ground hard. After that she went to pick up where the Digi Jewel was located and when she did she noticed that it changed slightly. It was the dark sapphire color that it normally had; it was a light sky blue colored. She didn't know what that meant, but right now she didn't have the time to think about what just happen, she put the thing away in one of the pants pockets. What she did know about the Digi Jewels was from what she heard from stories about the strange object that it is a piece of a Destiny Stone and she knew what a Destiny Stone. There were stones that kept the Digi World in balance with her world and the other worlds and that when they were destroyed they throw the balance off. 

After that, Marry saw Halsemon come into her point of view and she could tell that Nivernmon was on there as well, being held by Yolie. Marry could tell that Nivernmon was weak from the assaulted that she received at the hand of Big O. 

"Marry…" started Nivernmon. 

"Don't speak, you just took on a Megadeus and I must said you did a good job," said Marry. 

After that Imperialdramon Fighter Mode came down from the sky and that when the same for Mega Kabuterimon with Izzy on the back of the Ultimate-Level Digimon. Then Omnimon came running forward as well with Tai and Matt on either side of the Fused Digimon. Cody came on the back of his Digimon as well. 

"How he is?" Asked Tai. 

"Not good," answered Marry. 

"We have to take him back to his house and to see if there is any information on two data discs that Dorothy got," said Izzy.

"All right," said Marry. 

With that Marry got on the back of Halsemon with Roger and with that everybody knew what to do. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode floated up into the sky and then he used his two arms to pick up Omnimon. Mega Kabuterimon went up into the sky as well and Cody ran after the trio of Digimon. 

While they were doing that a person that was in the shadow looked at what they were all doing. 

TBC…

In Chapter 15: The Ring of Fire Part 3: A Search For the Cure


	15. The Ring of Fire Part 3: A Search For a ...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters ****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

Also with Halsemon, I am going to use both Japanese and American name attacks, instead just his American attacks. This is because the dubbers screw up his three different attacks, giving the three different attacks the same name. Okay is the list of his attacks and how they are like:

Mach Impulse- this is the correct name of his attack that is like a tornado, which has been mistakenly dubbed Tempest Wing. 

Tempest Wing- the correct style of this attack is when he shot out two red energy beams out of the wings of his head armor. 

Eagle Eye- this is an American attack name, in which he shot out two red energy beams out of his eyes.

There is another attack that he has where he fires out yellow circles out of his eyes as well. Of course it has been mistakenly dubbed Tempest Wing as well. I don't know the correct name of this attack. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

Infected by the virus from the acid, Roger turns evil and everybody tries to stop him from destroying the city, while they are doing that Izzy tell the team about his discovery; clues about Roger's past are revealed. 

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now.

Also this one chapter is partially told in flashback or it is my attempt to do something like that. 

Chapter 15: The Ring of Fire Part 3: A Search For a Cure

Marry saw Halsemon come into her point of view and she could tell that Nivernmon was on there as well, being held by Yolie. Marry could tell that Nivernmon was weak from the assaulted that she received at the hand of Big O. 

"Marry…" started Nivernmon. 

"Don't speak, you just took on a Megadeus and I must said you did a good job," said Marry. 

After that Imperialdramon Fighter Mode came down from the sky and that when the same for Mega Kabuterimon with Izzy on the back of the Ultimate-Level Digimon. Then Omnimon came running forward as well with Tai and Matt on either side of the Fused Digimon. Cody came on the back of his Digimon as well. 

"How he is?" Asked Tai. 

"Not good," answered Marry. 

"We have to take him back to his house and to see if there is any information on two data discs that Dorothy got," said Izzy.

"All right," said Marry. 

With that Marry got on the back of Halsemon with Roger and with that everybody knew what to do. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode floated up into the sky and then he used his two arms to pick up Omnimon. Mega Kabuterimon went up into the sky as well and Cody ran after the trio of Digimon. 

"So what do we do now?" Asked an annoyed Daemon. He was getting sick and tried of this guy, almost all of his plans being stopped. He was helping him just so he could get one thing, the leadary sword of the Arc Angel Micheal that he knew was located on this world. 

"We wait, I still have another Megadeus that is out there right now," said Alex.

While they were doing that a person that was in the shadow looked at what they were all doing. The person watch the entire battle take place and he like seeing Roger fall like that, but his joy was broken when the Digidestined and their Digimon interfered with what Rosewater did. While he didn't like Rosewater, trying to paid him off like that, but right now he did like what he did with the other Megadeus. 

"So," the person said. 

After that the person in that was located in the shadows of this city walked away from the located he was at to a huge shadow like thing that was almost as big as the skyscraper that was located in the background. Even fact with the fact that it was clocked in darkest, the person still knew what it was. As he walked closer to the thing the shadow that hid his face lessen to point were it showed that it was the white bandage face of the person that was known as Schwarzwald and since the shadow was gone off the face of Schwarzwald, the shadow that was on the huge thing was also gone as well. In doing that, it showed the it was the red Megadeus that was know as Big Duo. While he did received moderated damage when he fought with a huge winged dragon creature and Big O that was just enough to put the Megadeus out of the fold for a little while. The damage was impressive with the visual part of the fight, it was inside that counted. For they didn't score big points in that part of the fight, for to his surprise Big Duo didn't have all of its internal workings destroyed when Big O punched it.

He had to thank the techs that repaired the Megadeus for him with asking for anything in returned. They told him that they were doing this because they shared the same feelings they were doing to help him achieve his goal, but he had to clue that these techs that were helping him were actually working for Rosewater. Like before when they repaired his Megadeus after the second fight with Big O, they did it again for him, he still had no clue that they won't working him. Right now that didn't matter for him because he had Big Duo up and running once again, with that he knew that he could continue on his plans to make this city find out what happen 40 years ago. 

With that on his mind he climbed in the cockpit of his Megadeus and with that he made Big Duo go into flight mode. After that the Megadeus that used the sky as his battlefield went up into the gray skies of this world and then it disappeared into the sky. 

* * *

As that Megadeus went into the sky a person that was covered in the person's own blood was limping through the streets. The person was holding his arm almost like it was broken and that arm was also covered his own blood as well. As the person made their way past the buildings' shadows it showed whom that person was, it was Beck. He had survived that attack that the fused Digimon had put on his Megadeus. He had no clue how he had survived that attack all he knew was that he had survived the attack. 

Right now he didn't care about anything except for his will being everything else was secondly for him right now. If that meant that he had no memories of what happen in the battle or who he was then so be it, right now that was just a detail that would get in the way of his survival. 

Beck found a heavy cloth that was slightly stained with several of liquids but despite that Beck put the thing on his back. With that he found out that it was quiet warm despite the haggard appearance that it had and with that he continue to walk through the concrete caverns that made of this city. 

"Who I am?" Beck asks to himself. He looks at his hand and he could see pieces crimson on his hand. While he didn't know who he was he did know what that meant, and that mean that he was bleeding, than this crimson that was on his hand was blood. "Why I am bleeding?" He asked to himself again. 

Seconds after that the dark color skies of this world open up with rain and Beck reacted to that by moving the cloth on top of his head to shield himself from the wet rainwater that was coming down on him. With that on top of his head he couldn't feel the water drop on top of him and once again he was drifting through the streets of this city. As he was doing that he leaving a trail of blood, but as soon as he made the trail he was wash away by the rain that was coming from the skies. 

Three Days Later… __

Has it been three days since that battle? Marry asked to her only. It felt like to her that the fight had happen almost ages ago and to make matters worst for the Digidestined was that she felt sick to her stomach, like she was going to throw up. It was the same sick feeling that she had when she had a hangover after a hard night of drinking with friends in cheer. Right now this hangover feeling that she had right now was because of the feeling of uncertainly about everything right now. 

Marry look down in the bathtub and saw a drip of water drop down into the tub. It landed inside of a small puddle of water that was from near the drain and when it did it created a ripple affect through out the small pool of water. Seeing that Marry knew that didn't come from anything else beside her, she had a tear on her face. She knew she was crying and she wasn't crying because of what happen three days ago, she was crying because of how her life had went. Only a couple of years ago she was full with so much hope that are life would go to the way that she wanted, but now it wasn't going as she planed. While thinking about her life in general she found herself flashback to what happen three days ago…

…. Marry looked around her surroundings to make sure that nobody was following them and while she was doing that she saw that the skies of this world was starting to turn a dark, ugly gray. With that, she knew that it was going to start to rain and while Marry didn't know how the rain was like in this world, she could guess that it was going to be a cold rain. This was because of the all of the experiences that she had in her world told her that when a sky was like this color the rain was going to be cold, there was nothing worst than when something was cold, but when it was also wet. 

"We have to hurry up, it look like it going to start to rain," said Marry. 

"Marry, it always looks like it going to rain," said Yolie. 

"How do you know? You have only been in this place for a couple of seconds," said Marry. 

Seconds after that the sky open up with rain, at first the rain was light like a mist from a sprinkler. The water drops were small and they all didn't land on everybody was they still landed on Marry's skin and that went the same for everybody else. Just like Marry feared, the water was cold and wet, to make matters worst the winds of this world started to pick up as well. With that Marry could feel the cold wet rainwater that was still on her skin bit her. The cold from the rainwater felt like knives cutting into her skin. 

Despite the shape and quick pain that came from the combination of water and wind, Marry managed to keep Roger on the back of Halsemon. While doing that, she also kept Nivernmon on her shoulders despite the fact that Nivernmon had her claws in her back. 

"How he is?" Asked Yolie. 

Marry felt his neck to check his pulse, while Marry wasn't an expect on medical knowledge, she did have a decent knowledge of it. She knew that it was good that he had a pulse, that meant that he was still alive, but she couldn't tell if the pulse was strong or not. All she knew that he had one right now. 

"He got a pulse, but I can't tell if it strong or not, I no doctor or nurse, I was I could tell you if it strong or not," answered Marry. 

"Well at least he got one, maybe there is somebody that can help him where he lives," said Yolie. Yolie paused herself to do some thinking about what she just said to her. "By the way, where dose he live?" 

"Let's us show you the way," said Izzy. With that Izzy and his Digimon Mega Kabuterimon lead the way. 

"Yup, we do know the way," said Tai. 

"They are right, Izzy and the rest of us know the way to his house, don't worry," said Marry. 

"Marry…" started a voice. 

Marry turned in the direction of where the voice was coming from…

…and when she did she found out that she back in the present with Kari calling her name to bring her back to reality. In doing that she found out that she was still in Roger's bathroom and looking over the inside of the bathtub. 

"Are you all right?" Asked Kari. "You have been in here for almost three days." 

Marry didn't say anything to the question that Kari had asked her, but Kari was right about her. She was indeed in this place for that long and she wanted to know why was she acting like this. Yes it was a hard choice that she had made to fight Roger and Big O, but it was nessasacry for her to do that. For if she didn't do that, most of the Digimon and Digidestined that were up in that hotel would have been hurt or even worst killed by the two of them. She knew that she did a hard thing, but still didn't make her feel any better about what she did. 

"I have," answered Marry. 

"Yes you have, the rest of us were starting to get worry about you," said Kari. 

With that Marry got up from the floor and greeted Kari face to face with the follow Digidestined. "I am sorry about that, but I felt sick about what I did to Roger." 

"I know that was hard, but you had to do it," said Kari. 

Marry slightly nodded her head at what Kari just said to her. "You are right about that, I had to do it. Speaking of Roger how he doing?"

"He holding his own, but with the help of your Digi Jewel…"

…Everybody made it to Roger's house that was a huge building that was located outside of most of the domes of this city. While for most people seeing his house wasn't a sock, it was almost like it was common place for them all. For Yolie and Cody it wasn't the same for this was the first time that they had seen something like this before. 

"Is that a house?" Asked Yolie. 

"Yes, that is," answered Izzy. 

"That place is huge," started Cody. "How I am going to get up there, the rest of your are flyers while my Digimon, Ankylomon, is a ground base Digimon." 

"I help," said Mega Kabuterimon. Seconds after that the red armor Digimon swooped down to pick up both Cody and Ankylomon. Mega Kabuterimon showed off his skills and his strength by picking up the two of them in any of his four arms. After that he put the two of them on his back. 

"Nice seeing your," said Izzy. 

"I could say the same thing with you, Izzy," said Cody. 

"Thank you, for the lift," said Ankylomon. 

"Not a problem," said Mega Kabuterimon. "It is the least that I can do for you." 

"Okay, people your know the drill, but let us go first," said Marry. 

"Right," said Izzy. 

"All right," said Tai. 

With that, Yolie told Halsemon to head toward the opening that was the balcony of the living room of Roger's house. They all landed without problem and seconds after that Marry with Nivernmon still on her back got off of the Armor-Level Digimon, at the same time Yolie did the same thing. Seconds after that Yolie and Marry help Roger that was still in a some what sleepy state get off the back of Halsemon. Despite the fact that Roger right now was almost dead weight for the two of them, they still managed to get him off the back of that Digimon without dropping him on the floor. 

"Man, this guy weight a ton," said Yolie. 

"Tell me about it," said Marry. 

After that Marry and Yolie walked Roger inside of his house. In the background Halsemon walked behind them and the rest of the other Digidestined and their Digimon made their way to the balcony, but not going back to their Rookie Forms. In the foreground, Kari was the first to notice what was going on right now. She could see that her older brother wasn't in good shape and she wanted to know why. 

"Roger…" started Kari and after that she looked at Marry and Yolie. "What happen? Why he is like that?"

"Long story, but right now we need to find a place where he can lay down that we can kept an eye on him," said Marry. 

"Here," said Kari that pointed to a black sofa. 

Marry nodded her head at that and with that both Marry and Yolie put the young Megadeus pilot down on the soft fabric of the sofa. When they did that they didn't see any type of reaction by Roger, but for them it was a load of their backs. 

After that Marry pull out her Digi Jewel. "Plus we need this in forth of Roger, it seem to be the only thing that is countering the effects of the virus that came from that acid." 

"All right," said Kari. After that Kari found a coffee table that she put in forth of Roger. Seconds after that Marry sat the Digi Jewel down on the table. 

"Wait, what are you doing?" Asked Izzy. 

"I using my Digi Jewel to kept that virus at bay entire we find a cure for whatever had infected him with this," answered Marry.

"No, it won't work like that, you need sunlight or a good source of light to kept that part of the Digi Jewel working," said Izzy. 

"Izzy, are you joking, in this world you be lucky to get a sky that is light gray, there is no way in hell that we are going to be able to get sunlight that is strong enough to even touch this Digi Jewel," said Marry. 

"Could candles be used as the source of light?" Asked Kari. 

"They might, but we are going to need a lot of them," answered Izzy. 

"Great, Izzy, just one problem where are we going to fine candles in this place and I don't even know for sure that he dose have candles," said Marry. 

"He dose have a few," answered a voice that was in the distance. 

Izzy, Marry, Yolie, and Kari turned their heads to see that it was Dorothy that had answered Marry's question about the status of the candles. 

"Where are they, Dorothy?" Asked Marry.

"There," she answered and after that she pointed in the direction of where the candles were located at. She saw where she had pointed and she saw that it was a huge piece of furniture that reminded Marry of the huge wall unit that Marry's father got for their own version of their entainment center. The center included a VCR, a CD player that double as their surround sound unit, TV, and their DVD player. Of course that the wood that was used to make this piece of furniture was painted black. 

After taking a couple of seconds to look at the piece of furniture that look like that it wasn't cheap. Marry started to open up the drawers to see where the candles were located at and it look her a couple of tries to find the candles that were she was speaking about. She found out that they were long and tapped type of candles that were called tapers and they were also black. Seeing this Marry knew that Roger didn't know what black candles meant, for they were used in occult celebrations. With that, Marry didn't know if it was safe for them to use these candles because of the risk that might be around these candles when they were lit. That they might bring about some type of demon or curse and right now that world didn't need something like that. 

"Did you fine them?" Asked Dorothy. 

Marry picked up the taper-style candles and turned around in the direction of where Dorothy was located. "Yes, but I am a little worry about lighting these candles." 

"Why?" Asked Dorothy. 

"You might not know this, but in my world when a person lights a black candle it usually means that they are doing some type of thing that belongs to the occult. Like to bring a demon into my world or belong along a curse to a certain person, that is something that I don't want to do to this world," answered Marry. _You got enough problems right now to deal with something like that_ Marry added to her only. 

"It is a risk that I am willing to take, if is going to help him," said Kari. 

"But I not, I don't like fighting two wars, fighting one is enough," said Marry. 

"If we don't do anything, that Digi Jewel of yours won't mean a dam thing. That virus inside of him will take control over him once again, I don't know for sure the power of that Digi Jewel of yours will be able to wash that thing out of him," said Izzy. 

"He is right, Marry, if we don't do anything we know for sure that thing inside of him will take control over him, we should risk it. I am not the type of person that won't do go without a fight," said Kari. 

Hearing that, Marry knew what she had to do, she was going to light those black taper style candles of his. The first step was to put all of the candles where the Digi Jewel was located after that she ask for a liter or something that could lit the wick of the candle. Dorothy produced a packet of stick matches that Marry quickly let on the sandpaper. With that Marry quickly lit the first taper candle and waited for something to happen and nothing happen. So Marry used the same stick match to light the second of the series of candles and with that something did happen. 

The Digi Jewel acted like a prism once again letting a ray of light coming through an bathing Roger in the light in the same style when a signal ray of light peek through the clouds. Seeing that reminded Marry of something she would see on a Religious painting with a passage from the Bible. 

"That seem to be doing the trick," said Izzy. "Light another one." 

Marry did that for Izzy and the ray of light got brighter….

…The same scene that Marry had created three days ago was still there and the two of them could see that Roger was still in a somewhat aware state. It was almost like the state when a person would wake somebody from a deep sleep, there where aware of their surroundings but couldn't do a thing about anything. 

"Marry, you are back," said Izzy. 

"Yes, I know what happen the past three days," said Marry. 

"Okay, we crack the common threat that was between Metal Nivernmon and Roger, it metal," said Izzy. 

"You are saying that metal is the link between the two of them?" Asked Marry.

"Yes, that what I just said, metal, any type of metal is the catalyst for that virus," said Izzy.

"That explains why when WarGreymon got hit by that spike, it burned him but he didn't turned into that twisted black thing that Metal Nivernmon did. The acid is the thing that breaks the skin, which allows the virus to enter into the system of the victim. Without the present of a metal the virus just effetely dies when it enter into the system of the victim," said Marry. 

"Yes," said Izzy. 

"But I would like to know why didn't Roger recover from the virus the same way that Nivernmon did when she was in her first Mega state?" Asked Marry. 

"I would like to know that as well, but Dorothy, Norman, and me we couldn't fine that out that part of the information about the Virus that was located in the acid was deleted," answered Izzy. "We did a data trace on the file and found out that there was a lot more information on that file." 

"Okay, with that out of the way, did you fine out any about the cure?" Asked Kari. 

"A strange reference to a place that is known as ' Islesberry '," answered Izzy. 

" 'Islesberry ', what is that? Is that a street name, a place, a name of a business, Izzy that dose help us at all," said Marry. 

"Marry, I am trying my best here, this is best of places to dig thing up from the past," said Izzy. 

"I know, but I just can't sit here and let that thing turn him evil just like that without a pitching a fight to stop it," said Marry. 

"I know, but we are fighting an uphill battle right now," said Izzy. 

"You can said that again," said Tai. 

"But it getting dark and I don't want to go on the streets of this city," said Kari. That reminder the fight that they had against that wraith-like thing that they found out was a Megadeus. 

Marry nodded her head at and with that everybody knew that it was time for them send the night in this place. With that Dorothy and Norman made preparations for Steve, Kari, T.K., Marry, Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken to sleep the night. They didn't have to worry about the Digimon this was because the Digimon could sleep on the floor it was require for them to do so. 

In a matter of seconds with the help of the Digimon and Digidestined alike both of the guest bedrooms were ready for them to sleep. With that everybody went into their rooms to sleep the night away except for Dorothy. This was because of two reasons, one she didn't need it and two somebody had to keep vigil for him. While official she was doing this because to kept a watch to see if none of the candles would catch fire on the pieces of furniture in his house, but unofficially she was doing this because of the feelings that she had for Roger. She wanted to make sure that he was all right. 

Norman turn off the light in the entire house and the only sings of light was the series of candles that were burning their light against the dark. 

The same signal burring light that was inside of Roger's house was also present in the place that Beck had found himself. He had found himself inside of a what look like to be an underground train station that look like that he had seen better days. He also found out that he wasn't alone, there were other people in this place as well. Seeing that he felt better, knowing that there were other people that were in the same type of boat that he was in right now. 

"Here," said a gentle voice. 

Beck took the cloth to see the face where the voice belongs. He could see that the voice belong to a woman who had a power white face that gentle features that were her eyes, nose, and lips. He also noticed that she was dress in a long following robe like shirt that was a little to big for the type of frame that she had right now. The shirt was so long that it hides the top of the pastel blue pair of pants, she almost looks like she was some type of angel and she had a light brown cup in her hand as well.

"What is that?" Asked Beck. 

"It water, you look like that you need it," said the woman. After that the woman kneed down to Beck's level and with that Beck took the cup out of her hand. With that he became to drink out of the cup and he noticed that the water was the sweetest that he had ever had. It was almost better than anything that he had before was. He wanted to know where he could get more of this water. 

"You like?" Asked the woman. 

Beck nodded his head at. "Yes, I would like to know where you got this water, it some of the best that I ever had before. Where did you get it, and who are you? What is this place?" 

"All in good time my friend, but I would like to know who are you," said the woman.

"I don't know, I don't reminder my name, all I know is that I was involved in some type of battle," answered Beck. 

This worries the woman so much that she sat down next to Beck and doing that she noticed the cloth that he had wrapped around his body. She could see the several of different stains that were all over the cloth, the most major out of the different stains was the dark red spot that were close around his arms. Seeing that she knew that this battle had to be a major one and by the number of spots that were on the cloth she could guess that he was lucky to get away from the battle with his life. 

"Let's me see, let me see your wounds," said the woman. 

"Why?" Asked Beck. 

"Because I can help you with your injuries, we do have medical personal here that could help you," answered the woman.

With that Beck took off the cloth and doing the woman could see that she was right about the injuries that he had received, they were major. Most of his arm was covered with dry blood and his cloths were also stained as well. Then her eyes moved away from the red stain to the clothes themselves and she saw that there was a suit. That told her that this guy had some money in a bank account somewhere in this city and she wanted to know why a guy dress like that find his way in this place. That made her think did this guy was involved with that fight between the three titan-like things that fought each other. If he was, it didn't matter to her, this was because in this place it wasn't her job to question about a person past or how they got here. It was her job to take care of them, to help them get back up on their feet as fast as she could with the means that she had with her right now. She was doing this to continue what her father started almost twenty years ago. 

"My, God, you were right, you were involved in some type of major fight…" started the woman. 

Then Beck fainted.

"Risko! Vinci! Get down here, we have a new arrival that needs your attention ASAP!" Ordered the woman. 

Day had came to Paradigm City and while most of the clouds blocked the full rays of the sun, the clouds still couldn't block all of the light that can from the sun. With most people it was time to do their daily life style in this place, for most people it was time to get up and do their jobs so that they could paid for the things that they needed. For the Digimon and Digidestined that were located in Roger's house it was time for them to get into gear to help fine a cure for Roger even with the lack of knowledge that they had about it. While Izzy was curious about what was in the other Disc that Dorothy was given. 

Right now he had to get some food into his system which would allow him to operate fully and that what he did. He got some food into his system and which that he knew that he could work on the puzzle that was these two Data Discs that they had right now. While he was doing that Marry was going to try to find out what Islesberry meant and why was so important in this world. 

Marry had Armor Digivoled Nivernmon into Griffinmon and with that she got on the back of the Armor-Level Digimon. 

"Marry be careful, you don't know what you will dig up when you go looking for that," said Tai. 

"I know, and I also know that we don't have the Big O to help us as well, but I still have Metal Nivernmon to help protect me and you know that Metal Nivernmon can handle almost anything that this world could throw at the two of us," answered Marry. 

With that the two of them went out of Roger's house and into the harsh world that was known as Paradigm City with a quest on her own, to find the cure to Roger's virus that was slowly eating him away, first in body, and then in soul. That was something that she couldn't allow to happen, not on her watch. 

"What is the best place to look for something?" Asked Marry. 

"A City Hall," answered Griffinmon. 

"Yes, in a regular city, but your forget, Griffinmon, we aren't in a regular city and I don't want to go back to that place again, who know what that Mr. Rosewater guy would do to us if we just walk in asking about things," said Marry.

"Then I suggest that we go to HQ of Paradigm Military Police and talk to that guy you save when Big O was attacking," said Griffinmon. 

"Right, a one called Major Dastun," said Marry. 

With that the two of them went off in the direction of where the headquarters of the police force was located. While the two of them had no clue where it was located in this place, but the two of them knew that they would find it in the long run. 

The three days had also past Angel, Alex, and Daemon just as well, this clam period was also time for them to take care of their wounds, to fix up the lose ends that were left hanging in the air right now. One of the lose ends was Beck, both Alex and Daemon wanted to know what had happen to him after the Megadeus was destroyed by another Digimon that came from that time of interfering children. At first Alex could stand by and watch them interfere with this plans because he thought that it was a little funny to watch these kids struggled at his plans. Now, their interfering right now was getting down right annoying to him and they were getting dangerously close to his plans for this world. His plans for this world had to do with the Sword of the Arc Angel Micheal, the leader of the armies that were located right now in Heaven. He knew that if he got his hands on that sword he would have the power to travel to the other worlds with ease, he would have no trouble accessing the other worlds that were out there right now that were unaware of this world. He also knew about the other half of the other prophecy about that sword, and the God of three forms that if that person will get a hold of it, it will bring this world back to the way that it used to be like. He wanted to know for sure who this person was, he had assumed that it was his own son, Roger was the person that the prophecy was talking about. That was the reason why he took that piece out his soul of him to prevent him from using the power that were dominant inside of him right now and he knew that without that part of his soul inside of him he wouldn't be able to used them. 

Right now, Roger was getting closer and closer to that part of his soul. This was all thanks to those Kids and their Digimon that were slowly breaking down the memory block that he had put around the time when Alex had stole that part of Roger's soul away from him and put inside of that Megadeus that was known as Big O. While Alex was a little upset that he had found the Megadeus he wasn't worry that he would fine the truth about himself and the reason why he was so close to it. Now that false safely that he had was now being broken like glass in a window or a mirror that was breaking down all of the falsehoods that were around his life. He knew that he had to stop this from happening, because it he allowed to happen he knew that Roger with that piece of his soul back where it belong would defeat him. 

"I will not allow this to happen, I will kill you all before I will allow this, I swear this to you, Lord," said Alex. 

After that a was a knock on the door of his private room. Only a few knew about this place and with that he knew that whoever this person was had to be a part of his inner circle to know about this place. With that he knew that something was up. 

"Yes, who is it?" Asked Rosewater that hides his anger toward the person that dare knock on this door while he was in this place. 

"It is me, Sir, Miss Lovejoy," said Angel. 

Hearing that Alex knew that it was all right with this person and that it was safe for her to enter into this place that was his inner place. 

"Please enter," said Alex in the gentlest voice that he could manage up. 

Angel open up the door and a woman dress in a pink shirt and skit with large coke glasses walked into the room. While most of her features were being blocked out by the glare of the white light that came from the hallway when compare to the almost dark conditions that Alex had put into this room. It didn't matter to Rosewater and this was because she knew who that person was, just by the curves that she had. Angel did what Alex told her to do and after that she shut the door behind her. In doing that she shut off the light from the hallway but it also help her see the inside of that room despite it being so dark for her eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light. This was because she had got used to being in this room, but because she was a Digimon, who themselves had very acute senses and could see perfectly in much more darker places than this 

"What is up?" Asked Alex. 

"There is something that I think that you should see," answered Angel. After that she pick up a remote to turn on a TV screen. In doing that they could see that there were a flying creature up in the air with a woman riding on the back of the creature. The bright blue and sliver colors that made up the creature made the creature contrast against the pale colors of the sky. With that the two of them knew that this was a Digimon and the person that was on the back of the Digimon was a Digidestined. Angel knew who that Digimon was; it was Griffinmon an Armor Level Digimon, but Alex didn't know who that Digimon was. 

"What are they doing here?" Asked Angel. 

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," said Alex. 

After that Alex took another look on the pair of Digimon and Digidestined. 

Back at Roger's house, Tai took a close look at the skies of this world and couldn't image living a world like this, where the skies were always dark with so sings of light in them. Where no clue that the sun was up expect for the fact that it wasn't pitch black. 

"I don't like her going out like that, without any backup," said Tai. 

"Hey, Tai, I did it and look what happen to me," said Matt. 

"Hey, he is right, you know, Matt went off on his own to find himself and in the long run it help the two of you become even closer friends than you were before," said Gabumon.

"You are right on that point, but I still don't like her doing that, she maybe the oldest out of all of us, but that still dose not give her the right to go an risk her life on a person that she know little to nothing about," said Tai. 

"We could say the same thing about her as well, we don't know a lot about Marry either," said Matt. "It look like that you would be doing the same thing for her, risk your life to save hers."

"Matt, that is different," said Tai.

"How?" Asked Matt.

"It is different because she is the same as us, she is Digidestined and she lives in our world, not this one," answered Tai. 

"And that makes her different from the rest of the people here," said Matt. 

"Who side are you on anyway?" Asked Tai.

"Nobody's except the truth," answered Matt. 

"The truth is?" Asked Tai.

"The truth is that we don't know a hell of a lot about either of these two peoples and by all accounts we shouldn't be doing these things for these two people," answered Matt. 

"Be we are, the reasons why we are doing this is because they are human and we are human, because of that we care about these people. That is the reason why I am going to after her to back her up just in case she get into trouble," said Tai. 

After that the Digidestined that held the Crest of Courage turned in the direction of his Digimon, Agumon that was the baby T-Rex like Digimon. 

"Agumon, are you ready?" Asked Tai. 

"Yes I am," answered the Rookie Level Digimon. 

After that the Digimon walked up to where the window was located at and then the little Digimon jumped out of the window. Seeing that Tai brought out his Digivice and seconds after that his Digivice glowed with the orange light. 

Up in the air the light from the Digivoling process in full with the Rookie Level Digimon. "Agumon Digivole to…" he started. 

"…Greymon," ended Greymon. Seconds after that a huge T-Rex-like Digimon appeared out of the light. Then the Dinosaur Digimon landed with a loud crashing sound on the streets of the city and to show his impact there were cracks on the street when Greymon's two huge feet had landed. 

"Tai, are you ready?" Asked Greymon. 

"Yup," said Tai. After that Tai jumped from the balcony and found himself in the hands of his Digimon and then Greymon put Tai on his back. With that the two of them run off in the direction where they thought that Marry and Griffinmon had went off in. While Greymon was doing that the sound of him running on the ground was heard through the city. 

"Typical Tai fashion," said Matt. "Because of that rushing in fashion of his, he is going to get noticed by everybody."

"And the means he is going to need backup for himself, because of that it means that we are going to need to go out to help him, so he dose not get himself kill," said Matt. 

Davis and nodded their head in agreement at what Matt had just said about Tai. "You are right about that," said Ken. 

"Okay, let's go," said Davis. 

"Right," said Veemon. 

"I'm willing to go for it," said Wormmon. 

"Okay, let's go," said Davis. 

With that the team of Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Matt, and Gabumon walked up where the open glass doors were. With that all of them walked on to the open-air balcony and with that they could see the skies of this world were a litter brighter than normal for this place. Even with that it still wasn't as bright as their world was, there were no blue skies in this place and while they were get used to seeing that sky like that, it still didn't mean that they had to like it, for they didn't like it. 

With that Veemon and Wormmon Digivoled to their Champion Levels which were ExVeemon and Stingmon and after that Ken got on the back of Stingmon. While Davis got on the back of ExVeemon and that went the same for Matt and Gabumon. 

"Good luck, guys," said Kari. 

Beck found himself once again in an unknown place, but this time he wasn't sitting on the ground with his banket wrapped around him so that he could kept his body warm despite the chill that was in the air. This time he found himself laying on a bed that was inside of a room that look like a hospital room with it cold and bare walls. Beck wanted to know where he was at and where was that woman that look like an angel to him. 

He managed to get up from the bed and found out that his body protested at his action by giving him pain that feel like it was all over his body. The pain felt like he was on fire. 

"Hey, you are up," said a person that was olive in color and the person had huge almond shape eyes. The colors of his eyes were brown in color. 

"Yes I am, you got a problem with that," said Beck.

"No, I don't have a problem with that, Nancy is going to like this," said the person. 

__

Nancy is that her name wondered Beck. _Is that the name of my Angel of Mercy_?

"Nancy…" started Beck. 

"Don't, try to get up, you have been through a lot and it wasn't for her watchful eye, plus are quick action you wouldn't be around to talk about what just happen to you," said the person. 

"Who are you?" Asked Beck.

"Oh, I am Shilja Vinci, but most people called me by my last name of Vinci," said Vinci.

"Are you the one that heal me?" Asked Beck. 

"No, not really, I help with the cleaning up your wounds, you were very lucky that cuts were the only thing that you have," said Vinci. "I would like to know who you are? Do you reminder anything about yourself?"

"No, and like I said before the only thing that I reminder is that I was involved in some type of major battle and I don't know what that battle was all about, all I know was that it was huge. If I knew more I would tell you more," said Beck.

Vinci listen to the voice of this person and he could tell this person was pure on his feelings about this. Vinci was sure that whoever this person was he clearly didn't know who he was and that went the same for whatever happen to him that cause him to forget who was and the events that surrounded the lose of his memories of who he was. He knew this through his many years of being in this place, he could tell when a person was lying about who they were and once in a while a person from the Paradigm Group would come into this place to spy on what they were doing down here. 

"All right then, we will have to give a name," started Vinci. He paused to think of a name that would best suit this guy that had wondered into this place and then he thought of a perfect name that would best suit this guy. "Okay, your name will be Wayne." 

Beck nodded his head at that and it was good to have a name right now to have some type of identity so that a person would be able to call out for him. It was nice to have something like that in this place. 

"Thank you, Vinci," said Beck. 

Vinci nodded his head at that and could hear the sweet innocence that was inside of his voice and seconds after that another person can onto the scene. The person whispered into his ear and because of that Beck couldn't understand what that person was talking about, but he could tell was whatever the person what saying it was important for him. Vinci nodded his head at what the person had just said to him and after that the other person walked away from Vinci. 

"Okay, Nancy has something to show you, now if you are up to it would you like to see it," said Vinci.

Beck got up from the bed and fought through the shape fiery pain that was through his body. He walked in the direction of where Vinci was located.

"Good," said Vinci. 

With that the two of them together where Nancy was located at. They walked through the hospital-like room until they reached the place where Beck had first saw Nancy, the underground room that look like it belong to a train-like station. In the center of it was Nancy standing there waiting for them to enter into that place. 

"Ah, you made it," said Nancy.

"Yes I did," said Beck. 

"Yes, he did and I have gave him a name, I give him the name of Wayne," said Vinci.

"Great, Vinci I don't have any need for you now, me and Wayne will do this alone," said Nancy.

Vinci nodded his head at that and after that Vinci walked away from the two of them. After that Nancy lead the way that would be taken them into a dark place and while Beck was a little uneasy being in a place like this, he knew that he had somebody with him right now. Knowing that the uneasy feeling was something that he could at least control and not be ruled by the feeling of his. 

The two of them started to walked into the place and Nancy lead the way into this dark place that Nancy was cutting through, through the used of a huge flood-like flashlight that gave a off a huge ball of light that let up the room about two meters ahead of them. The huge amount of light help the two of them navigated through the ruff surroundings that were ahead of them, Beck could see the place was cover with a fine almost gray dust and with that Beck could smell something that made him a little sick. It was almost like a rustic smell and a smell that Beck knew it wouldn't soon forget. 

"What is that?" Asked Beck.

"I really don't know what that smell is, most of the people that do come here say it smell like something is dying in here or is already dead and it just decomposing. What I do know was that this place was once was a center of business and was once consider a symbol for this city before The Event," answered Nancy. 

As the two of them continue to walk through the area and the rustic smell was lessen, but it was still there, but it was bearable for him to handle. The fine dust that was on the floor got heavier until he saw what look like to be pieces of a building that look like to be a part of a cross hatch pattern. These pieces got bigger and bigger so much that the two of them had to walk over them and the pieces reach their peck as a huge pile of these pieces turned into a mountain that the two of them had to climb if they wanted to get on the other side of the mountain of debris. They did and they found out that the other side of the mountain wasn't like the other side, there was no dust and no pieces of debris, it was clear. 

Beck shined his flashlight in the direction of the hallway and when he did he noticed that the wall of this place look like that they were fairly new. The hallway terminated at what look like to be a pair of doors and Beck assume that this was the place that she wanted him to see. He found out that he was right, for Nancy was heading into the direction of the pair of doors. 

"Is this what you wanted me to see?" Asked Beck.

"No, this is just outside, what I wanted you to see is what inside of pair of these doors," answered Nancy. 

After that Nancy headed where the two doors were and after that she pull out a key that unlocked the doors. With that Nancy open up the doors and when she did the two of them were bathed in a brilliant but yet slow yellow glow of light almost like it was light that came from a lighten candle. After adjusting his eyes to light he could see in the center of the light there was a huge sliver color broad sword. Beck walked closer to the sword and when he did that, Nancy paid close attention to what he was doing.

"Wayne, but careful, there is a limit that you can go before you are stop unless you are the person that is meant to wheel it," said Nancy.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Beck.

"I should start from the being, this place was once own by father who had money and influenced in the Group, was about to tear down the buildings and this underground system, but he was stop from doing it, when a man that called himself Micheal told him not do this to kept it as is. After that the man gives him this sword and told him to put in this place, the deepest place of this city despite his fears of going underground. My father listened to Micheal and went to this place, he had no fear of going underground and with that he put this sword in this place. After that he went out here and a hour later he tried to go underground again, he found out that he couldn't do it, he was scared doing it. Even with that he kept the land and later he turned into a place of helping and healing for the people that didn't have the best. Then my father died under some strange reasons, but despite that he give me his money and this place to continue what he started, plus to guard that sword until the point where the person that was chosen to wheel it would come to take what is rightly theirs," answered Nancy. 

"Who is that person?" Asked Beck. 

"I really don't know, but my father told me what this person Micheal told him, 'The sword will be wheeled by the person that has been restore to their full being and the blood of the three'," answered Nancy.

"What dose that mean?" Asked Beck. 

"I really don't know," answered Nancy. 

Beck took a closer look at the sword and noticed that there were four symbols that were inscribed on the blade that were close to the handle of the sword. Beck could see that each symbol was different from each other and none of the symbols were symbols that he had seen before. One of them was what look like to a flame with a small star in the center of the flame, but Beck had no clue that was the symbol of Order, another one was what look like a ball with a cape-like thing under it, that was the symbol of Hope, on top of that was yet another one that was in a sun-burst pattern, that was the symbol of Light, and on top of that was the last symbol that was inscribed on that sword. Beck look at the symbol to see he could recognized the symbol that a double circle that encased a star that was pointed upward toward the sky and around the double circles there were four triangles each one pointed in each direction on a compass. 

"I don't recognized these symbols do you?" Asked Beck.

"Nope, but they must be important, for it they won't than they won't be on the sword," said Nancy. 

Beck tried to reach for the sword and found out that his hand was in gulf in pain the same type of fiery pain that he felt when he tried to get up from the bed. 

"Ouch!" Cried Beck. 

"I see that you won't chosen to wheel that sword," said Nancy.

After that Nancy shut the door on the sword and after that the two of them returned back to the central corridor of this place. 

Marry had made her way to what look like to be the HQ of the police force of this city and she could tell that was two stories building. 

__

Well that normal thought Marry. _Only thing that look normal in this place_. 

"Griffinmon, you stay out here and please kept away from the people here," said Marry.

Griffinmon nodded her head at that and after that Griffinmon made her way to hide in the shadows of this place so that nobody would be able to see her. With that Marry made her way inside of the building and while she was doing that she felt sick to her stomach almost like she was going to throw up. She knew that this had to be done and she walked she noticed a lot of people that were coming and going in this place, none of noticed her. She didn't know the reason why, but she had her own reasons why nobody noticed her, one of them was the fact that she was a 25 woman and it look like that a woman that was 25 years old walking into this place wasn't uncommon in this place. That was good for her. 

She walked to where the main desk was located in this place and noticed one of the officers was waiting them.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" Asked the young officer. 

__

It now or never thought Marry. 

"I would like to speak to a one Major Dastun," answered Marry. 

Outside the group of four Digimon and Digidestined way their way through the twisting and turning streets of this city that seem to be frozen in time. As they way their way to where Marry and Griffinmon were located at, they had no clue that they were bearing watched by two people. One of them was Alex from his office at the Paradigm City and the other was Schwarzwald that was inside of his Megadeus, Big Duo that was hovering just above the cloud line of this city. 

"Now it time, for pay back," said Schwarzwald and after that he made Big Duo head toward their direction. 

* * *

It took a couple of words and bluffing on Marry's put to see Major Dan Dastun but she did get a meeting with the Major. 

"YOU! What the hell are you doing here!" Demanded Dastun. 

"I here to ask you a question," answered Marry.

"What is it?" Asked Dastun.

Marry was about to ask her question and before she was about to do it a huge explosion was heard. The explosion rocked police HQ and seconds after that a furry of alarms were heard through the city. Outside Griffinmon that was still in the shadows moved her head in the direction of where the explosion took place to see what was going on. She couldn't see anything and she wasn't the only other one that took a look to see what was going on. Marry and Dastun did the same thing. 

"What the hell?!" Asked Marry. 

Seconds after that the door to Dastun's office flew open and out of the door there was an officer standing there catching his breathe. "Sir, there has been an explosion near East Dome Number Seven!" 

"Who did it!" Ordered Dastun.

"Sir, you wouldn't believe it, but it was caused by that Red Megadeus, Sir it back!" Yelled the officer.

"WHAT!?" Demanded Dastun.

__

There is are more thought Marry.

"You stay here," said Dastun and seconds after that Dastun flew out of his office without evening looking at Marry. 

"I have no intentions of staying here," said Marry. 

A series of missiles shot out of the chest of the Megadeus were shot at the Digimon and their Digidestined and the only thing that they all could do was the get out of the way from the attack. That meant that Digimon couldn't Digivolve to their other levels in time and that meant that they would have to attack that thing at their present levels despite the fact that they were hopeless out number by that thing there. 

"V X-Laser!" Yelled ExVeemon and he shout out a yellow x shape beam out of his chest.

"Nova Blast!" Yelled Greymon and then he fired a huge fireball out of his mouth.

"Howling Blaster!" Yelled Garurumon and seconds after that a huge blue beam of energy was shot out of the mouth of the wolf-like Digimon. 

Each attack hit their marks with ExVeemon's V X-Laser attack the first attack to reach the Megadeus. His attack did little to nothing to the Megadeus. Next was Greymon's Nova Blast Attack and with ExVeemon's attack it did nothing to the Megadeus. The last attack was Garurumon attack and like the others it did nothing to the Megadeus.

"I sick of this, it time to paid," said Schwarzwald.

Seconds after that each Digimon was hit with Big Duo's twin eye beam attack. ExVeemon fell down to the ground after being hit by the attack and when he did he Devolved back to just plain Veemon. The next was Greymon that also fell to the ground and did the same, this went the same for Stingmon and Garurumon. 

"Greymon!" Cried Tai.

"Garurumon!" Yelled Matt.

"Veemon!" Shouted Davis.

"Oh Wormmon!" Cried Ken. 

With that all of the four Digidestined went to their Digimon that were now at their Rookie Level right now. They all took a look at them to see if they were all right from that attack. 

"Are you guys all right?" Asked Tai.

Agumon managed to lift his head up and when he did that he saw Tai, then he saw Big Duo coming in their direction. Unlike the first time when they fought with this Megadeus that could fly, it had its wing out and flying toward their direction. 

"Tai, watch out!" Cried Agumon. 

Tai saw what he was talking about because the legs of the Megadeus open up to reveal two huge missiles that were pointed in their direction. Seconds after that the two huge missiles were launch in their direction and the only thing that Tai and the others could do was to watch in horror as the pair of missiles can toward them. Because of that Tai closed his eyes so that he wouldn't be able to see the weapon come to him and in a matter of seconds he knew that he would be gone. Then it didn't happen and because of that he saw that somebody had grade the missiles with their tail. 

After that the two missiles were through across the sky and the two of them landed on the side of one of the domes that caused a huge explosion that produced a blinding white light. 

[Author Note: _Sure Promise_ is the background music]

Out of the light came a shadowy figure with a familiar outline and the figure can out of the light and when it did it relived who it was. It was Metal Nivernmon and Marry was on the back of her Digimon, piloting the Digimon through the used of the strips that were located on the back of the dragon-type Digimon. 

After that Marry and Metal Nivernmon flew past Big Duo, when the two of them did that Metal Nivernmon's spiked tail scrape across the armor of the Megadeus. When Metal Nivernmon did that Big Duo's armor was scrape and what was left was a huge line that went across the armor of the Megadeus. 

"What? Who are you?" Asked Schwarzwald as he watched the sliver color dragon-like creature flew pass him. He had never seen anything like that before, but as soon as Schwarzwald saw the creature, the creature disappeared into the dark shadows. Even in the cover of the shadows, Schwarzwald could see that it had turned around and faced his direction and in the dark, the only thing that he could see clearly was the two gleaning eyes that glowed yellow. 

After that Marry took a good long look at the new fighter and when she did that, she knew for a fact that was a Megadeus. She also guesses that belong to same class of Megadeuses that Big O was apart of. With that thought across her mind she knew that she had a good fight on her hands right now, because it look like this Megadeus whomever name was went for air attacks just like Metal Nivernmon was. 

"Okay, Nivernmon let's go for it," said Marry.

Metal Nivernmon roared in agreement and after that Metal Nivernmon flapped her wings to make her moved through the skies of this world. The sound of her wings flapping in the air made everybody look up at what the two of them were doing. 

"Mega Ram!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon and seconds after that the head armor glowed red and after that Metal Nivernmon went toward the red Megadeus with her huge metal armor head. While she was doing that Metal Nivernmon's wings locked themselves into position to increase her speed. 

Schwarzwald saw the huge sliver dragon come in his direction and he tried to get out of the way of the Mega Level Digimon, but Metal Nivernmon in her dragon mode was to fast for the flight base Megadeus. Because of that Metal Nivernmon made contact with shoulder section of the Megadeus. In doing that some of the armor that was on Big Duo started to crack from the extreme force that Metal Nivernmon had put on the Megadeus.

After that Marry made Metal Nivernmon moved away from the red Megadeus. 

"Marry, the armor on that Megadeus is different from Big O's," said Metal Nivernmon.

"How?" Asked Marry.

"It's lighter than Big O's," answered Metal Nivernmon. 

Marry turned her attention back to the Red Megadeus and when she did she did a little bit of a half smile on her face. With that she knew what she had to do. 

"Okay, Metal Nivernmon it time," said Marry.

"All right," said Metal Nivernmon.

"Metal Nivernmon mode change to…" started Metal Nivernmon.

"Fighter Mode," ended Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode.

Seconds after that a huge dragon man-like Digimon appeared out of the light and Marry was on the back of the huge Digimon. 

"WHAT!" Cried Schwarzwald. "How did it do that?" Seconds after that the sock value was gone. "So you think that a new change of clothes is going to defeat me?" 

After that Schwarzwald made Big Duo changed it form, from the flight mode were it had wings that were attached to the arms of the Megadeus. In doing that he freed up the arms of the Megadeus, but it was still up in the air because of the two jet-like engines that were located in the back of the legs of the Megadeus. 

"Cute," said Marry. "But that still won't stop me. Right?"

"Right," answered Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode. 

"Striking Sword!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon and seconds after that Metal Nivernmon brought out a huge broad sword that was located on her right arm. With that Metal Nivernmon went toward the Red Megadeus with the sword up in the air. 

The two of them were stop by Big Duo when it fired a series of missiles at the two of them and the only thing that Metal Nivernmon could do was to bring out her metal spike that was located on her left arm to block the missiles attack with her sword in a x style pattern. The spike and the sword were across her face and even with that Marry could tell that the constant pounding from the Megadeus was taking it toll on the Mega-Level Digimon. She see that cracks were starting to form in the spike and the sword just like what happen when Big O constantly attack the Digimon with his punches. 

"Marry I can't kept this up," said Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode. 

"I know, but what can you do," said Marry.

"Change me into Battle Mode," said Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode. 

"I can't, I don't have the Digi Jewel that is over at Roger's house and is protecting him from that virus that is still in him," said Marry. 

"Just great," said Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode. "How I am going to get out of this?" 

Seeing that Schwarzwald started to laughed at their suffering. He also could see that the defenses that this creature had put up were staring to fail the two of them and he knew that only a matter of time before they would be completely gone and when that happen, he knew that he would be able to destroyed the two of them. After that he knew he would be able to take down the rest of the other children and their creatures. 

Then it happens both Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode's sword and spike fail her, in doing so both of them broke. The broken spike and sword fall down to the ground, in doing that everybody knew that it was show time for them all. In seeing that Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode was about to used one of her other attacks against the Red Megadeus and because of that she primed herself to fired her Giga Beam Attack at the Megadeus. Before she could do that the Megadeus fired a twin set of eye beams at the Digimon. The energy beam attacks him Metal Nivernmon right in the chest and the hot plasma base attack burned the sliver armor that had covered the chest of the Digimon. 

"Metal Nivernmon, are you all right?" Asked Marry. 

"No, I am not," struggled Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode. Hearing that Marry took a look at her Digimon and she could tell that whatever this Megadeus was doing to her Digimon it was hurting her Digimon. With that Marry knew for a fact that if this Megadeus kept this up, her Digimon would lose all of her energy and go back to her Rookie or even her In-Training Level. 

"Stop it!" Cried Marry. 

The Megadeus didn't listen to her cries, it still continue to fired on the chest with its twin set of energy beams that were ripping through Metal Nivernmon's sliver armor. Two seconds after that Metal Nivernmon's armor was pieced and reached the true skin of her Digimon. In doing that Metal Nivernmon cried out in pain and with that the Megadeus stop firing its set of eye beams at the Digimon. 

"Marry, I am losing it," said Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode and with other orders from Marry, Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode tried to get away from the battle zone. She did, but only a couple of seconds after that Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode lost all of her energy and because of that Dragon-man type Digimon fall down into the river with Marry on back of the Digimon. 

[Arthur Note: The Background music is over with]

While that was going on the rest of the other Digidestined watched in horror as saw one of their own go down like that. Then they saw the two of them had reached the river and they saw a huge crest of water and with the two of them knew that two of them had touched down in the water. Despite that they could see that the other Megadeus was coming back to finish the job that it had started with them. 

"We have to get out of here," said Davis.

"I have to agree with that," said Ken. 

With that everybody tried to get out of the way of that flying Megadeus, but even with that they couldn't get out of the way of the thing. 

"Let's end this," said Schwarzwald. After that he locked on the Digimon and their human partners. He wanted to make sure that he got these people and after he heard the sound of the computer making a lock on them he was ready to fire at them. He was stopped when the on board computer told him about incoming fire. 

He looked in the direction and saw that somebody had fired some type of missile at him. He tried to get away from the missile, but the missile was a heat-seeking missile and it had locked on the heat that was coming from his Megadeus's engines. Two seconds after he saw the missile come in his direction the engine of his Megadeus was hit by the missile and it cause an explosion that ripped through the armor that was located on the engine. Even with that it still wasn't enough to destroy the engine, but it was enough to cause him trouble, just in enough so he couldn't continue on mission. So he was forced to retreat back into the sky. 

"Thank God," said Ken.

"God, had nothing to deal with it," said a voice.

Ken, Davis, Tai, and Matt turned in the direction of where the force came from and they saw that it as Major Dan Dastun that had spoken to them about what happen. Behind him they saw a huge machine that look like that it was some type of missile launcher that was still smoking a clear sign of it being used against that flying Megadeus. 

"Thank you very much," said Matt.

"You are welcome, are you guys all right?" Asked Dastun.

"We are, but Marry and her Digimon aren't. She took on that Megadeus and paid the price for it, because she was knocked into that river and I don't know if she had survived the impact," answered Matt. After that Matt pointed in the direction where he thought both Marry and Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode had landed into the water. 

Dastun took a look in the direction and understood his worry about Marry and her Digimon. That river that was called the "Hudson" was the place were many people had jumped toward their depth and was a place where serial killers would place their victims in when they were done with them. When that happen it would be virtually impossible for them to recovered the bodies of the victims.

"I send my best team to look for her, I swear that I will do everything that is in my power to find her," said Dastun. 

Matt nodded his head at and without any word from Dastun, his men knew what he was talking about. In a matter of seconds Dastun was off with his men to go and look for Marry and her Digimon. 

Alex was very happy at what just happen, he just saw one of his enemies' falls at the hands of somebody that he thought was a pain to him. 

"That take care of one of them," said Alex.

"Don't be so cocky, the Digidestined have the strange ably to come back from extremely impossible odds," said Daemon. 

Alex just look at the Demon-type Digimon and he thoughts are killing this Digimon, but on a second thought he figure out that it wasn't wroth his effort to do something like that. So he went back to watching what was going on in his city and he could see what Dastun was doing. He was organizing a search party to find the two of them, but he knew that it was almost impossible to fine her in that river without the right equipment and the right equipment was gear that was meant to go underwater. Since nobody on the police force had something like he knew that if she was underwater they wouldn't fine her. 

But unknown to neither Dastun nor Alex, Marry had survived her drive into the Hudson River, but it wasn't by her own hand. It was Nivernmon that had managed to fine enough energy inside of her body to move Marry's face out of the water and after that she had put her head on a floating piece of wood. Nivernmon didn't know if she was going to make it, but she knew for sure that she wouldn't die because of drowning. Making sure that she was safe from a watery grave, Nivernmon summoned up all of her strength to fly up in the air and after that she put herself on the piece of wood. With that the two of them floated in the direction of current of the river would take them and none of them knew were it was going to take them. While Nivernmon felt the urge to take a nap while on the trip, she knew better and fought her body and stay awake through the trip. In doing that Nivernmon saw the different scenery, how it first started with the tall buildings with the gray skies that was the city of Paradigm and how it slightly changed from the urban jungle that was a city to a rural, almost country setting place. This place had a completely different sky, it was blue with mostly clouding skies, but despite that the sun's rays shine through in this place. Nivernmon wanted to know why, why was this place different from the city and that had to wait because she had lost the battle with her body, she had fell a sleep on the piece of wood. 

In doing that, Nivernmon hit Marry's head and that caused her to wake up and doing that Marry noticed many things. One of them was the status of Nivernmon, she saw that she was out cold and to make sure if there wasn't anything wrong with her, she check her. She found out that Nivernmon was all right, there was nothing wrong with her that she could tell. The next thing she noticed was the scenery, it had changed from the urban landscape that was Paradigm City to this rural countryside that reminded her of Lancaster Country in Pennsylvania. 

"Where I am? I am still in this world?" Asked Marry. After that she started to turn her head to find out where she was located. In doing that she found no clues where she was at and she was about to give up hope until she felt a huge hand pick her up from the back. With that Marry found herself lifted from the water and after that she saw that Nivernmon was also picked in the same fashion. Even with that Marry couldn't see who had save her from the water and if she did, her body made her go back to sleep once again. 

While she was doing that, she was being brought to a small complex of farmhouses and that went the same for Nivernmon. The people that were carrying the two of them made their way to a modest white farmhouse and when they got into that room they put Marry on a bed that was inside on of the bedrooms in this house. When they did that, the linens that were on the bed got wet and with that the two people took Marry's clothes off, leaving only her bra and her panties as the only clothes that she was wearing. When they did that it showed that her body had two features on it, one was a scar that was located on the top section of her right breast and the only one was a small tattoo of a golden cross. The people ignore her female figure, for they had a job to do right now and that was to make sure that she was safe in this place. 

With most of her wet clothes off her body they started to wipe off all of the extra water from her body. After that they dress her up in dry clothes that was a long shelve cotton shirt and a pair of light brown pants. With that their work was done and it was time for them to leave her alone and let herself recover from this. She did only a couple minutes after that and when she did she noticed that her clothes were different from the ones that she had started with. Seeing that she first thought that somebody here rapped her and they had changed her clothes to hide any clues of that unwanted sexual act. 

"Where I am?" Asked Marry again. 

"Islesberry," answered a person. 

__

Islesberry, there is that name again thought Marry and with that she turned in the direction of where the voice had come from. When she did she saw that there was an elderly man that was in the same room that she was at and seeing that Marry jumped to conclusions about what had happen to her when she was sleeping. 

"You sick son of a bitch! You rapped me!" Cried Marry.

"No, I didn't," answered the old man.

"Yes, you did, don't deny it! You changed my clothing to hid the physical signs of that act," accessed Marry.

"No, I didn't you are jumping to conclusions about what happen to you. Your clothes were changed because they were wet with river water and I didn't want you get sick or worst die in this place," answered the old man. 

"If that is true, than how did I get here?" Asked Marry.

"Two of my men saw you in the river barely holding on that piece of wood, so they picked you up from the water. They brought you into this room, took off your wet clothes, and changed you into dry ones," answered the old man. "Before you charged them with the same crime that you changed with me, I assure you that these people were professionals and did nothing to you while were in that…state." 

"Okay, who are you?" Asked Marry.

"I am Gordon Rosewater," answered the person. 

Hearing that, Marry knew whom she was with, she was with the person that had forced certain Digimon into the things that were known as Megadeus. Seeing that Marry had no clue what to do right now, she wanted to kill that person for what he did to their poor Digimon, but she also wanted to heard his side of the story before she could pass any type of judgment on him. It was the best policy to hear both sides of a story before making any type of choice on a thing. 

"So, you are the person that did that to the Digimon," said Marry. 

"Yes, I did and I realized that what I did was a mistake, a mistake that had cost this place its past, present, and its future. I want to atone and be forgiving for the mistake that I had made," said Gordon.

"Are you asking me to forgive you for what you did to the Digimon, if you are, I can't, it not my place. The only ones that can do that are the Digimon that you put into that state," said Marry. 

"Then can you accepted my atonement," said Gordon.

"Yes, I can accepted it, but that all depends on what it is," said Marry. 

"Knowledge," answered Gordon.

"The Forbidden Fruit," said Marry.

"I see that you know your Bible," said Gordon.

"No, that really, but what I do know is that when man ate from the Tree of Knowledge he was punished from doing it, he was forced out of the Garden of Eden and thus losing immortally and paradise. Forcing the future generations to work for everything that they wanted, but that is getting away from my point, yes I do want Knowledge despite the troubles that it will cause me down the road," said Marry.

"Okay, it is about Roger's past. As you know Roger is my son's son," said Gordon.

"Yes, I do, old news, please tell me something that I don't know," said Marry.

"But that is the half of it, for you don't know everything about him. For Roger has the blood of the three species that call this place home, the humans, the Angels, and the Demons," said Gordon.

"How is that possible?" Asked Marry. 

"My son, Alex is a half-human, half demon, I was fooled into making love with a Demon that had took human form. Despite that I still had Alex because it looks human and acted human, but that all changed when I told him about what I did to cause the memory lost in this place. The demon half of his being took over his mind and did nothing to changed this place, it left as is and started to move against me. He put in this farm so that I could live out my life without interfering with his plans for this place," said Gordon.

"What are his plans and what dose this have to do with Roger? He doesn't seem to be the Demon type of person, he might have a little trouble with his anger, but despite that he seem to be a nice person," asked Marry.

"Everything and Alex's plans is to rule the Digi World and your world with the same type of blackness that is in this world," answered Gordon.

Marry blinked her eyes at this and nodded her head as well. 

"Getting back to my point, Alex did marry, but like me, he fell in love with a woman that was half-human, half-angel. He had a son," said Gordon. 

"Let's me guess that was Roger, but what about Kari, how dose she fit in all of this? Dose she also have a demonic side to her as well?" Asked Marry.

"No, Kari is perfectly human despite her sixth sense in the order of the world and I don't know for sure how he gain access your world, but I know he did and because of that he had a child, which was Kari. Even with that, Kari's birth kept the gate that Alex somehow managed to used open despite the fact that all of the gates to this world and your world were sealed."

"Roger on the other hand is different, this is not because of demon, angel, and human origins but Alex was told before Roger was born that 'he would become a God of three forms with the sword of the four virtues of life will defeat the demon of darkest. For doing that the God will obtain the crystal brightness and restore the correct balance to a world that had lost everything'," said Gordon. 

"Hearing that, Alex somehow took a part of Roger's soul of him and stuck into that Megadeus known as Big O," said Marry.

"Right, but in doing he tried to prevent that from happening, but doing it he might of started what he wanted to stop," Gordon. 

"Okay, but with the deal with that virus of his, it eating Roger up alive," said Marry. 

"No, it tipped the balance that inside of him toward the side of the Demon, how this is the cure," said Gordon and after that Gordon brought up a small vile of green liquid. "This will restore the balance in his system to make him return to normal." 

"Thank you," said Marry and after that Marry took the vile out of his hand. "I will be going back to the city. Nivernmon." 

Marry waited a couple of seconds for her Digimon to come and when she didn't show up, she got a little worry about the well-being of her Digimon. 

"Where is Nivernmon?" Asked Marry.

Seconds after that Nivernmon made her appearance and by the status of her Digimon that she was all right. It looks like she was better than all right, she look like that she was in perfect health and seeing that made Marry a little curious about this. 

"What did you do to Nivernmon?" Asked Marry.

"I heal her, she in the best shape that I can get her in, but I can say is that I didn't have to put a lot of work in her, you did a good job in treating her well. I am impressed at what you did," said Gordon. 

"So, what dose that mean, dose it mean that I can leave this place and head back to the city?" Asked Marry.

"Yes, you can," answered Gordon.

"Thank you very much," said Marry. "Nivernmon."

"Right," said Nivernmon. 

"Digiarmor energize!" Yelled Marry.

"Nivernmon Armor Digivolve to…" started Nivernmon.

"Griffinmon, the Guardian of Order," said Griffinmon.

Seconds after that Marry went on the back of the Armor-Level Digimon and while she did that Gordon open up the door for her. With that Gordon saw the two of them leave this area and head to the city that he had founded so that the people would have a central place where the people could have at least a place that was safe in the wildness. 

"Good luck, Digidestined," said Gordon.

Marry and Griffinmon traveled through the air of this world, like before the environment changed from a rural country farm to the urban city that she knew was Paradigm City with the gray skies that made this place famous. While she was doing that she could see the damage that the Red Megadeus did to this place and she couldn't believe that something that powerful would cause so much damage was real. It felt like it was something out of the movie or some type of SF series and thinking about this entire thing felt like it was dream. Because of that she didn't want this to end she wanted to last as long as she could make it. Even with that thought on her mind she still knew that she had a job to do right now and that was to give this liquid to Roger to heal him from that terrible virus that was inside of him right now. 

Marry found Roger's house and with that Marry told Griffinmon to go into that direction, Griffinmon did that for her. The two of them landed on balcony and after that Griffinmon devolved back to Nivernmon. With that the two of them walked into Roger's living room and unknown to them Gordon had place a piece of paper inside of the clothing that Marry was wearing right now.   
"Marry, what are you doing here?" Asked Kari. 

"I found the cure to Roger's problem," said Marry and after that Marry showed everybody the vile that Gordon Rosewater had given to her. 

After that Kari told Norman about what was going on and with that Norman took care of everything for him. Norman had put the liquid in a needle and with that injected Roger with the liquid that Marry had found. In a matter of minutes they all could see whatever that stuff was it was working on Roger for the color was back in Roger's face despite the fact that it was white and at first glance one couldn't tell the difference. After that Roger's eyes open up and seconds after that Roger's became to have dry heaves and that told Marry that he was getting ready to throw something up.

"Get something, he going to throw something up and I think it not going to be pretty," said Marry.

With that somebody had produced a sliver tray and after that Roger had throw something up that was black. Seeing that made Kari do the same thing that Roger did and after that Roger coughed a little. With that he fell back to the couch. 

"Roger, are you all right?" Asked Kari. 

"I am just a little woozy, what was inside of me," answered Roger.

"Long story," answered Marry.

"I think I will have the time if you told me everything," said Roger.

With that Marry told him, but let out the information that Gordon had told her about Roger.

TBC…

In Chapter 16-The Merging-To Halves Become One 


	16. The Merging, Two Halves Become One

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

I know that Ice Devimon is a Tamer Digimon, but I personally don't care and in fact Ice Devimon came out in the card game before the Third Season of Digimon. So technically speaking I am not going out of community of Digimon.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

Cure from the virus, Roger tries to get back to normal and things to seem to calm down for the team. It all just an illusion for the troubles of that world come back to the team and they are forced to go into battle with a Alex's and Daemon latest creation that seems to be unstoppable. 

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now.

Chapter 16 – The Merging, Two Halves Become One 

The in the shadows of the city a creature appeared and the only clue that the thing was there was a signal red eye that gleaned in the blackness that had surrounded it. The thing paused to take a look at his surroundings and after that it headed in the direction that it wanted to go. While it was doing that it was feeling an urge to go into a certain direction and it couldn't understand why he was going in that direction. He was the type of thing that would do what it wanted whenever it wanted to do without anybody telling him what to do. Right now he was being told what to do and the thing and he resisted the feeling that was inside of him right now, to show that he put his two clawed hands around his head. 

"No, I won't let you control me, I am own self, I am not some thing that you can used whenever you want," cried the creature as it continue to try to go it own way. 

Seconds after that the creature found itself in a four-way intersection and each edge of the intersection had a tall building that block him from viewing anything ahead of him. With that he knew that this wasn't a place that he wanted to be in right now, but right now he couldn't help it, he was forced to go into a place like this. In a matter of seconds he made his choice he picked the alley that was on his left and it turned out to be a bad mistake on his part, this was because only two seconds after he went back the alley he found himself enclosed inside of a net. With that he tried to bite his way through the net.

"Strong Jaw!" He yelled his attack and seconds after that he used his set of razor shape jaws to try to cut the net open that would allow him to escape these people, but he found out that the net was made with that in mind. 

"All then! Acid Spit!" He yelled out another one of his attack and this time a clear liquid came out of the creature's mouth. Even with that powerful attack the net still didn't let him go. 

"What is this net made out of?!" Cried the creature.

"Something that you can't break with your meanness attacks," said a voice. 

"You forget I am a Mega-Level Digimon and there is nothing that can stop me," said the Mega Level Digimon. 

Seconds after that a person come out of the shadows with a computer-like device in his hands and with that he started to type in some thing in the thing. He found out that the creature was right about his level, he was indeed a Mega-Level Digimon whom name was Dilophomon that become to the Nature Sprit Family Group and he was a Dinosaur Type Digimon. He also found out that that he was a Virus type Digimon whom attacks were Acid Spit and Strong Jaw. 

"You are right about your level," said the man. 

"You got that right, Mister," said Dilophomon. 

While the man did have experience with things that called themselves Megas and he never thought that something that was at the Mega Level would be so small. The Digimon was at chest level with him and he had always thought that a Mega Level Digimon would be huge almost as big as a building, but this prove that wrong for him. 

"He with that, I am sorry, but I have my orders," he said and seconds after that he made the net fire an electric style pulse that caused the Digimon to cry out in pain. Then the Digimon fell down on the ground

Roger woke up from a dreamless sleep despite that he still felt refresh even if he had no dream. He could see that he was in his bedroom and then he found out that he was his normal self, that thing that was inside of him was out of his system. Even with that he still felt like that there was something out their that didn't belong in this world and even with that feeling, he still couldn't tell what it was. He knew that it was out there that was thanks to his sixth sense that he had right now, while he was getting used to that feeling, it was still a little upsetting for him to know about the things that he knew. He also knew that sixth sense of his did save his life once before and he had funny feelings that it was going to save his life again. He just didn't know when, but he knew that it was going to happen sooner or later and with his luck it would happen sooner rather than later. Even with that on the back of his mind it was nice to know that it was there helping him. 

"I know that you are out there right now, and I am going to find you," he said to himself. "You can't hid the imbalance from me, I can sense it." After that he put his hand on the glass window and with that he closed his eyes and when he did that it felt like had traveled entire length of the city to where the imbalance that was in this world was at, but what he didn't know was that he was looking back at recent events. 

Roger could see what happen only a couple of minutes ago, he saw a Dinosaur-like Digimon was running through the city's streets almost like he was being pulled into two different directions. Roger couldn't tell what was going on in the mind of that Digimon, but he had a funny feeling what it was. One of them was that it wanted to be out here and back to the world that it belong to, the Digital World. That it was trying all of its options to get out of this city and Roger could fell for the Digimon, for he knew that if he could get out of this city and live in another place he would. 

Then the Digimon made a bad choice in running throughout this city, the Digimon had picked the wrong alley to run down, and this was because a huge white net caught the Digimon. Roger saw that the Digimon tried to bit it when through the net and he found out that effort was unless, but the Digimon wouldn't go down without a fight. This was because he used another of his attack that look like it was an spit like attack and like before this attack didn't do anything to free the Digimon from the trap that it was in right now. Before Roger could recover from seeing this happen to a living creature he could see that the Digimon was stuck down via the used of an electric style attack that caused the Digimon to fall down on the wet ground. 

"_NO!_" Cried Roger. 

His protest was unheard and this was because these events happen already. That what he was watching was like a re-run of a TV show and there was nothing that he could do to stop what he was seeing right now. Even with that he could see that the people picked up the Digimon from the ground and after that he could see that they put the Digimon in a van, a van that was the same that had picked up Kari and ferried her off to where Rosewater was located at. Seeing that Roger knew that this wasn't good because of the past tract record that the Rosewaters had with the treatment of Digimon. Roger put two and two together about what was going to happen to this Digimon and not wanting that to happen to that Digimon, Roger knew that Rosewater had to be stop from creating another Megadeus at the suffering of a Digimon. 

With that Roger felt himself returning back to his bedroom and he was right, he had returned back to his bedroom. When he did, Roger saw himself on the floor of his room and he was looking in the direction of where his window was located. In that he could see there was an image on the glass and the image was the face of the Digimon that was capture by Rosewater's men.

"I know," said Roger. "I will save you." 

Roger got up from the floor and when he did that he noticed that he had a couple of sweat drops running down the side of his face. With that Roger knew that whatever that thing was he just went through was intense and put a lot strain on his system. Even with that he just wipe the sweat away from his face for it didn't matter to him right now, it was just a small detail that he could get over with when this was all done and over with. 

He was about to get himself dress, until he found out that he had sleep in his clothes and seeing that he just signed in disgusted at what he did. He had done something like that since he days when was with the police force, working their long hours in the night and when he got home he would only have about two hours to sleep for his next shift. It look like that he still could do something like that and seeing that he wanted to know how long was he going without taking a break, things were indeed going to fast for him. He needed a breather, but it look like with that thing with the Digimon it look like that he wouldn't be able to get that breather. 

Seconds after that he heard a knock on the door and after that he went to the door. He opens it up and doing that he saw that it was Marry that was standing there. He could see that Marry was a little surprise at his reaction to the knock. 

"I didn't know that you were up," said Marry.

"Did I scare you?" Asked Roger.

"A little, but it more of a feeling of being surprise rather than being scared by you," answered Marry. After that Marry did a quick look on Roger's face and she could tell that he was worry about something. 

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Marry.

"Something, no, everything is," answered Roger.

"Huh?" Asked a puzzled Marry despite the fact that she had been a huge fan of the TV show _Babylon 5_ that seem to held the record for these mythical and she thought that she could handle them because she had seen every episode of the show about three times. This proves her wrong, dead wrong because she had no clue what he went with that saying. 

"What are you talking about?" Asked Marry.

"I am saying that everything is wrong, Alex Rosewater is up to his all tricks once again," answered Roger.

"You are saying that your Father is going…" started Marry.

"Yes! He is going to changed another Digimon into a Megadeus and never refer Alex Rosewater as that every again when you are with me. He might be that, but that dose not mean that I will used that title of his," snapped Roger. 

Hearing that Marry could tell that Roger didn't like the fact that Alex Rosewater was his father despite the fact that he did accept it. Even with that it look like that he was trying to distance himself from that fact of his past and try to tell the world that he was in right now that he was his own person, that he was nothing like Alex Rosewater. That the two of them were two different people and that nobody should assume that he was the same as Alex. With that in her mind, she had no clue how he was going to react to the other news about his past that Alex had did this to him, his own son to prevent him from destroying him. In the long run it look like that what he did to prevent him from doing this to him would be his undoing. 

"All right then, I tell the rest off the troops about this, they ain't going to like this," said Marry. "It time that we do some acting instead of reacting." 

Roger closed his eyes and bowed his head in agreement to what Marry said about this. "Yes."

Even with that Marry could tell that Roger was getting close to what he was meant to be and deep inside of her she could tell that moment when he stop from being a human being like she was right now. He would transient this state of being and become what he was destined to a living God that would make this place a better place and after that he might protect this city and all of the people that call it home. She couldn't explain the feelings that she had right now, it was a strange feeling inside of her and the only thing that she could do right now was to act on them. 

__

Thank you, JMS for that saying thought Marry.

Marry walked into the Living Room of his home and he found out that the rest of the other Digidestined were located at. She could see that some of them had faces that were worry about Roger especially Kari. 

"How he is?" Asked Kari.

"He fine," answered Marry.

"I can said more than that," said Roger.

Hearing that Marry turned her attention back to the young Megadeus pilot and with that she could see that his personally had changed dramatically. From the mystical and soul searching poet like person that could make one question their being to a everyday person with no clear signs that he was like that. That was something that Marry couldn't understand about this guy, his personally could change from one moment to another without a warring. Even with that this told her that he was two different people, there was one when he was on the job doing what he like and another one was the person that was when he was at home. 

"Even with that, there are things that we must do, Rosewater had capture another Digimon and I have funny feelings that he is going to do the same thing that he did to Big O and the other Megadeuses," said Roger.

"We can't allow that to happen, that is just as bad as what the Digimon Emperor did to the Digimon with his Black Rings, Black Spirals, and the Control Spirals," said T.K. "Like you, I can't allow that to happen to this Digimon and I don't care if that Digimon is a Data, Virus, or a Vaccine type, the Digimon is a living being and dose not deserved to be in that unnatural state as your is in right now." 

"You are right, T.K I can't allow that to happen, I can't help the Digimon that are now Megadeuses, but I can prevent others to entered into that faith," said Roger. 

"Okay, let's roll," said Marry. 

After that everybody did that. Roger did by heading back down to the garage where his car was located and of course Dorothy follow him like a little lost puppy. For the Digidestined it was time for their Digimon to suit up and Digivoled to their Champion Level if that meant that they would have to Armor Digivoled or Natural Digivoled which either state would allow the fastest way for them to travel. For Marry it meant that Nivernmon would have to go her Armor Level of Griffinmon, for Davis it meant that he would have to make Veemon go to his Armor Level of Raidramon. Raidramon was other Armor Level Digimon that Veemon could go to through the used of the Digi Egg of Friendship. For Kari it meant that she would have to pick Armor Level form of her Digimon which was, Nefertimon. T.K. he had to use Pegasusmon. For Yolie she picked Aquilamon, for Ken he had to used Stingmon, and finally there was Cody that picked Ankylomon. 

While they were doing this, Matt, Tai, and Izzy stayed behind to help Norman kept an eye out on this place. Despite the fact that they wanted to go and help them, they knew that they had to stay here because their Digimon could produce the strongest Digimon in their entire group. 

"I hope they stop Alex from this," said Matt.

"I hope the same thing," said Tai. 

Rosewater was inside his Glass Palace and he was looking down at the street that led up to this office building. In doing that he could see that a van was coming down the street and with that he did a little bit of a half evil smile at what he was seeing right now. Unknown to Rosewater, Angel was behind him and just like him she could see the van heading into this building and unlike Rosewater who was happy that this was going on, she was unseat and what she was seeing right now. She knew that there was a fellow Digimon in there and was about to be altered in an unnatural state. That was something that made her sick that a human could do something like that to these living creatures. 

"We have to go, Miss Lovejoy," said Alex.

"All then," said Angel. _Do I have to_? Angel asked to herself. She didn't want to see what Alex Rosewater was going to do to this poor Digimon that was in the wrong place in the wrong time. 

With that the two of them walked out of the office and into the hallway, with a short walk they went into the elevator. In there Rosewater press the button that would take they to parking garage and for Rosewater the wait was unbearable for him, but for Angel it seem to be the longest minutes of her entire life. This was something that she didn't want to do, but she knew that she had to do to know what Rosewater was going to do. 

The elevator reached its destination and with that Rosewater let Angel out first, which was something that she didn't want to do, but she did it anyway. In doing that she could see that the parking garage was empty expect for the fact that the van that was now in the parking garage. While Angel was looking around the area, Rosewater had step out of the elevator and after that the elevator closed the doors behind him. 

"Let's see who this is," said Alex.

Hearing that, Angel couldn't stand how he was treating this, but despite her feelings she kept they to herself while two men were unlocking the two back doors of the van. In doing that she could hear the roars of a captured animal who only wanted one thing right now, to get out of there as fast as the creature could get. It happens only two seconds after the two men unlocked the back doors. When that happen, the Digimon jumped out of the van and in doing that it showed what Digimon he was in which Angel recognized as Dilophomon a Mega Level Digimon that become to the Natural Spirits Family Group. 

Before Angel and the rest of the humans could do anything, the Digimon that was known as Dilophomon ran amuck through the underground cavern of this office building. Blinded by the net that was over his face, Dilophomon had no clue were he was running at and because of that the Digimon ran straight into one of he walls of this place. After that the Digimon stood there for a while and because of that everybody started to walk up where the Digimon was at, expect for Alex Rosewater. This was because one of the men that had caught the Digimon told Rosewater to stay back just in case this Digimon wasn't fully out. 

"Is it dead?" Asked Angel.

Another one of men pulled out an analyzer to find out what was the life status of this Digimon. "Nope, it still alive." 

Then the Digimon roared to life and with that everybody knew that it had gone wild again. That the only thing that one could do was to get out of the way of the berserk Digimon and to make matters worst for them all was that somehow crashing into the wall and caused the net to fall away from the face of the Digimon. This freed the Digimon up, so it could see what was going on and the first people that it wanted to attack was the two people that caught him. That what it did, it went after the closest out of the duo of people, the one with the analyzer. 

"Playback!" Yelled Dilophomon. After that the Digimon open up his mouth and doing so it reveled the set of razor shape teeth that had the power to crush through the thickest animal bone. 

"Acid Spit!" Yelled the Digimon and seconds after that a clear liquid was shot out of the mouth of the Digimon. The man with the analyzer drop the device in an effort to get away from the Digimon attack, but it was little too late, for the attack had reached it target, which was him. 

The acid from the Digimon hit his clothes and ate right through them like they were paper mache and doing that it burned right to skin. When the acid reach the skin it didn't stop there because the acid also ate through the skin and because of that the man yelled out in pain at what just happen to him. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out in pain in hoping to gain some type of compassion from the rest of the other people that were around him. He did get it from some of the people and one of them was Angel, and while she didn't like what they did to the Digimon, but she didn't like the fact that humans would get hurt from somebody that was of her kind. 

"Somebody help me!" He cried again. 

Angel was about to do that, but Alex stopped her.

"No, he deserved that," said Alex.

"No, he didn't, no deserved to be hurt like that," said Angel.

"Are you questing my orders?" Asked Alex.

Angel had to stop herself and she found out that she was overstepping her bounds with him. That she was getting dangerously close of Alex finding out who she really was a Digimon that was hidden with in his ranks to find out what he was about to do. 

"No, Sir," answered Angel. _That was to close_, _I have to watch myself_. 

"Good, the next time you do something like that, I won't be so lenient to you," said Alex. "What happen next is in God's hands." 

__

More like the Devil'_s_ thought Angel. 

With that Angel watched in horror as the Digimon continue on its rampage. For once again it opened up his mouth to show off its razor shape fangs to everybody there and with that it went for the neck for the man. It broke through the skin and with that blood reached the surface of both the man's skin. After that the Digimon released its grip on the man's neck and when it did the green scaled skin of the Digimon showed the dark red spots that Angel only knew was this poor guy's blood. Seeing that Angel became to have dry heaves at what she was seeing she could feel her lunch was about to repeat itself again. With that Angel dropped down to her knees and put both of her hands around her mouth just in case something came out her mouth. To further the sicken feeling that was inside of her stomach she heard the screams of the Dinosaur-type Digimon and hearing that made Angel think that the Digimon was proud of what it did. The Digimon had token the life a human being and it didn't do it through its attacks, it did it through the animalism side of the creature.

"Do you heard that, Miss Lovejoy? That is the sound of the future, a future that can't be stop. It can't be stop via any Digimon or Megadeus," said Alex.

The only thing Angel could do was to gin and bear what was going on. This proved to Angel that this guy was out of control and that she had to make her moves against this guy, but she knew that she had to wait for the right time to do something like that. 

"Even with that, I must make sure that I do this right, I don't want to have happen with the other Megadeuses happen to this one. Miss Lovejoy see that the lab is ready for our new addition," said Alex. 

Angel got up from the floor and had no sign of the feelings of disgust that were inside of her right now. "Yes, Sir, right away." 

After that Angel walked as fast as she could away from this site. She got inside of the elevator and inside of that he pressed a button that would take her to the level where the lab was located. Getting away from that made her have mixed feelings about what she was about to do. She was happy that she was out of there and that she didn't have to witness more of that horror, but she was also angered at what she was about to do right now. That was because she was going to be Alex's tool in changing this Digimon into that unnatural state that was known as being a Megadeus. That was something that she didn't want to do, but she knew that she had to do if she wanted to stay in Alex's inner circle and find out what his next plans were going to be. 

In the elevator Angel pulls out something the same as the device that the Davis's group of Digidestined used to send and received e-mail to each other. After she did that she tapped a couple of buttons that were on the device and seconds after that she started a transmission between a person that was located in the Digital World. It was Gennai that was on the other side of the line. 

"Swanmon, what is it?" Asked Gennai.

"Gennai, don't refer to me through my Digimon name, used my other name of Angel. You forget that I am Alex's inner circle and I don't know what will happen to me if he finds out that I am really I am a Digimon. I don't want to become a Megadeus like the rest of the other Digimon," answered Angel.

"I am sorry about that, I forget about your position," said Gennai. "So what is up?"

"Everything, Alex's has gone out of control he has capture yet another Digimon, but this one is different, because he has capture a Mega-Level Digimon. I think he is going to do the same thing that he did with the other Digimon that his father had forced to be," answered Angel.

"What about the Prophecy? What about the Digidestined and what about the Crest of Power and the Sword of Virtues that are located in that world?" Asked Gennai.

"I think some of them know about it and I think I know who the prophecy refers to 'as the God of three Forms', but I think the person knows about it. Most of the International Digidestined are safe with the other ten. With the other two items I think they have Crest of Power, but with the Sword of Virtues I don't think they have yet," answered Angel. 

"Okay, thanks for your update, I think you should drop a clue about where the Sword of Virtues is located at to the first Digidestined Child that you see," said Gennai. 

"Thank you, Gennai, I will," said Angel. After that Angel ended the transmission that was between the two of them and she did just in time. This was because the doors of the elevator had open up to reveal the level where the lab was located that Alex or his men would changed that Mega-Level Digimon into something that it wasn't and Angel didn't even want to know what he would do that Digimon. 

Angel walked out of the elevator and when she did the two doors closed right behind her. With that she walked to where the lab was located at and in a matter of seconds she found the door. Then she opens up the door and after that she walked through the open doorway. In there she could see that there was a person that was working in the lab.

"Excess me," said Angel.

The person turned around and she could see that the person was middle aged with brown age that showed his age with slightly graying hair that was located on his sideburns of his hair. If that didn't tell Angel that this person was that age it was the wrinkles that were on his face as well. With that wrinkles Angel's eyes moved away from that and two his eyes, the windows to the soul, and she could see that they were sky blue and having eye color like this especially in this place was a little unusual. That was the reason why Angel's eyes were drawn to them like a mouth to a flame. 

"Yes," he said. 

"Yes, Mr. Rosewater told me to tell you that you should get the lab ready because he has yet another Digimon in his possession right now," said Angel. 

The person nodded his head at that. "Thank you." 

Angel nodded her head at that and with that she knew that she had to leave that room. She did that knowing for a fact that she was dooming a fellow Digimon despite the fact of which Digimon Family that it belong to and it didn't matter what type of Digimon it was. It was still a Digimon, a living creature despite the fact that there were made out of Data. 

"I hope the Digidestined and Roger figure out what that Prophecy means, because if they don't I don't know what will happen to this world," said Angel. 

After that Angel started to walk were the elevator was located at and while she was doing that she noticed that Alex was back with his man. Angel could see that somehow they gained control over the Digimon and Angel didn't know how they could do that in the way that the Digimon was acting when she left to get to this place. Seeing that Angel could feel the same type of feeling when she saw the Digimon kill the other person and seeing that Angel looked in the other direction to see if the sick feeling would go away. It did and as soon as the feeling was away she jumped into the elevator before Alex could see her, and ask her to take a look at this. This was because he would stating something like it was the future or it was something that she should burn into her mind because this was a history making moment that she would be telling her children about. 

Roger and the other Digidestined expect for Steve was out in the road once again. With Roger in his car leading the way and inside of the car Roger had the harshest face that he could mange to cook up from his wide range of faces that he could make up. Roger looked at his rear view mirror and he could see that there were two creatures that were following him. Most of the time Roger would be a little worry about this, but since he knew whom these creatures was. There were Raidramon, which was one of Davis's Armor Level Digimon and since it was Davis's Digimon, Davis was on the back of the Digimon. The other creature was Ankylomon and this Digimon belong to Cody and because of that Cody was on the back of that Digimon. Unseen by Roger or Dorothy, the skies that were above him was loaded with Digimon that could fly. They were Griffinmon, Stingmon, Nefertimon, Yolie was there as well with her Digimon, Aquilamon, and the last one out of this group of Digimon was T.K.'s Digimon, which was Pegasusmon.

"Do you have any idea why we are heading back to the Paradigm Group Headquarters?" Asked T.K. 

"Nope," answered Kari. "What about your, Marry? Since you were with him the last time that we went on this mission."

"No, I have no clue why we are heading back to the Lions' Den, I firmly think that it is a little to early for us to go on the offensive side," answered Marry.

"That is true, but we can't constantly fight a defensive war, sooner of later it will caught up on you. We were going to have to do this," said Griffinmon. 

"Yes, but I got a funny feeling that this is a big mistake and we are going to paid for this," said Marry. 

Unseen by all of them Alex was watching them while he was inside of his lab with Angel on his side watching this as well. He could see that they were going on the offensive side for once and Alex grave them points for their guts, but that would be the only thing that he would give to them that would be good. 

"Daemon," started Alex.

The Demon Lord Digimon turned around to face the human leader of this place. "Yes." 

"I need a favor," answered Alex.

"What is it?" Asked Daemon.

"I need a member of your Demon Core to slow these interrupters from my plan," answered Alex. 

"I think Ice Devimon would do, despite the fact that he is a Champion Level Digimon, but his Ice base attacks will do the trick," said Daemon. 

After that Daemon turned his head away from Alex and to the shadows were most of the members of his Demon Core were located at. Most of them were covered in the shadows of the darkest so the only thing that a person could see was the ruff silhouette of most of the Digimon and that included Alex. Despite that Alex didn't mind not knowing who they were, but Angel on the other hand did care. For she knew who most of these Demon-Type Digimon were and because of that Angel knew that most of these Digimon were not the type of Digimon that anybody would want to mess with. 

"Ice Devimon," started Daemon. 

After that Ice Devimon rose from the shadows of the group of his fellow Demon Core members but even doing that the shadow still hind most of his features. 

"Yes, Master," said Ice Devimon in his cold sounding voice that gave Angel the slivers. 

"Go, and slow down these Digi brats," said Daemon. 

After that Ice Devimon made his way out of the lab and to the outside world through the power of darkest. That allowed him to pass right through the solid object, which the lab wall was, but for members of darkest a solid object wasn't a problem for them. 

"Wait," said Alex.

"What is it?" Asked Daemon. 

"I have something for Ice Devimon that could help him against these children," answered Alex. 

This made Daemon commanded Ice Devimon to do the same and Ice Devimon did. "What is it?" 

"Extra data from the what was left over when I changed the Digimon known as Kimeramon into that Wraith-like Megadeus, and since Kimeramon is an artificial Digimon that was created by Ken Ichijouji, when he was the Digimon Emperor. It is extremely powerful data despite the fact that the Data came from a Digimon that was at the Ultimate Level and because of that it will make him stronger than a regular Champion or an Armor Level Digimon," answered Alex.

"Since, the only Digimon that are out there are at that level it will be perfect," said Daemon. "Ice Devimon, you must stay a little bit longer than I first thought." 

Ice Devimon nodded his head at that and after that Alex got up from the chair that he was sitting in. In his hand there was a needle that look like that it was empty, but in fact that it had the deleted data of Kimeramon that Alex didn't need when he made that other Megadeus. When he got up to the body of Ice Devimon he injected him with the data and while on the surface Ice Devimon didn't seem to be affected by the injection of his. Inside of the Digimon's body there were changes, Ice Devimon could feel the increase of his power and he felt like that he could take on even a Mega Level Digimon no matter what if there were a Vaccine or a Data. 

"How do you feel?" Asked Alex.

"I feel great and powerful," answered Ice Devimon.

"You can how go," said Daemon. 

After that Ice Devimon made his way out of the lab through the power of darkest that allowed him to pass right through the solid walls of this building and outside to the world. 

Outside of the building, the Digidestined, there Digimon, and Roger had no clue that an another Digimon was heading in their direction. That Digimon was Ice Devimon, a Fall Angel type Digimon whom heart was as cold as ice and could also dish out his ice-cold heart as well to any that would want to fight him. 

Seconds after that a series of fingers came out of the ground and the fingers themselves were white as snow. The fingers of this Digimon wasn't the only thing that they would see and this was because the fingers seems to ripped the ground up and produced a hole that was biggest enough for the rest of the Digimon to come from. That happen, the entire Digimon come out of the hole that was in the ground and in doing that everybody could see who this Digimon was. They saw that it was a white covered Digimon that wings that weren't made out of feathers, but pure skin. Seeing something like that made everybody stop in what they were doing. 

"Devimon?!" Asked a socked T.K. 

Marry turned her head in the direction of T.K. and could see the feelings that were on his face. Marry could see that there was a mixture of sock, horror, and surprise. "T.K., I thought you told me that Angemon killed that Digimon when he made his first appearance?" 

"Yes, but…" started T.K.

"T.K., that isn't Devimon," said Pegasusmon. 

"What? Then who is that Digimon?" Asked Marry.

"That is Ice Devimon, a cold hearted Fallen Angel type Digimon who attacks via his Frost Claw and Zero Freeze," answered Pegasusmon. 

"Just great an ice base Digimon," said Marry. 

"We can't allow that Digimon to attack," said T.K. and without saying anything T.K. and Pegasusmon took point to attack that Digimon.

"T.K.!" Cried Marry. 

Marry's cries were unheard by either of them and Marry wasn't the only other one that couldn't believe what they were seeing right now, Roger also saw what T.K. was about to do. Seeing that Roger got of his car to get a better look at what was about to do and in doing that he could see what T.K. was about to do. He was about to attack that white color Digimon that look like a demon and when Roger took a look at Ice Devimon, he got a chill. This wasn't because the temperature had dropped when this Digimon had made it appearance in his world, but because something inside of him told him that this Digimon had more to him than he appeared to have. 

"T.K.! Don't do it!" Yelled Roger. 

But just like when Marry tried, T.K. didn't heard him at all, T.K. went head long into the fire unaware at what was going on below him right now. 

"So you aren't Devimon, but you look like him and because of that you should be killed," said T.K. 

"YOU! You are the one that killed my brother, Devimon and because of that you should be destroyed by me I will avenged the death of my brother!" Cried Ice Devimon. 

"I don't think so," said T.K. 

"Equus Beam!" Yelled Pegasusmon. Seconds after that a huge green color beam was shot out of the armor that was located on the head part of the Armor-Level Digimon. The beam landed right in the chest of the Digimon and that caused the Digimon to fall back a little, but despite the powerful attack. Ice Devimon showed no sings of being attack by that Digimon. 

"What?!" Asked a stunned T.K. 

"Now it my turn," said Ice Devimon. 

Hearing that, Marry knew what was about to happen. "T.K., watch out." 

Marry's cries to warm T.K. and Pegasusmon about Ice Devimon's attack were too late. 

"Frost Claw!" Yelled Ice Devimon. Seconds after that both of Ice Devimon's arms extended and graded Pegasusmon's neck.

"Pegasusmon!" Cried T.K. 

Even with T.K.'s cries for his Digimon didn't stop Ice Devimon's attacks for the two of them were slammed up against one of the buildings. 

"T.K.!" Yelled Roger. 

"We have to stop this Demon right now," said Kari.

"I have to agree with you," said Nefertimon.

"Right," said Marry. "Let's go for it. Roger take care of Kari."

Roger nodded his head at that and without any word from Kari, Kari got off the back of her Digimon, which freed up Nefertimon to used her Rosetta Stone Attack on that Digimon. 

"Okay, Nefertimon, let go," said Marry. 

With that the two Armor Level Digimon took point and headed toward the Digimon. In doing that Marry could see what Ice Devimon was doing to T.K. She could see that Ice Devimon was crushing T.K. to death through the used of his own Digimon. 

"Rosetta Stone!" Yelled Nefertimon and seconds after that a huge stone appeared out of the back of the Digimon with some of the Digi Code written on it. 

"Ice Blast!" Yelled Griffinmon and seconds after that Griffinmon's leg armor glowed blue, with that two blast of ice were shot out of the armor. 

The ice blast attack reached the stone and when they did and when it did that the stone was broken into a million tiny pieces. In doing that the stone pieces rained down on the Digimon like an avalanche. Ice Devimon yelled in pain from the stone shower and in doing that he releases his grip on Pegasusmon. 

With that Pegasusmon that was covered with carbon scoring on his golden body and doing that Pegasusmon fell down toward the ground. That when the same for T.K. as well and that also showed sings of the fight. Some of the sings of the battle were tiny cuts that were starting to bleed as well. Without thinking Marry and Griffinmon went to caught T.K. from falling down on the ground. 

"T.K., are you all right?" Asked Marry. 

T.K. struggled to lift his head so that he could face Marry. He did. "I think I will be, but please get that thing." 

"I will do," said Marry. 

After that Griffinmon with Marry and T.K. on the back on the Digimon flew down to the ground where Kari and Roger were located. While the three of them were doing that Nefertimon did the same. After Griffinmon and Marry made their landing, the trio of Roger, Kari and Dorothy made their way to where they were located. 

"How he is?" Asked Roger.

"He is a little brush up, but I think he will make it," answered Marry.

"What about his Digimon?" Asked Kari. 

"I think, he will be out of this battle for the duration of the fight," answered Cody that was standing side by side with Pegasusmon to give the Digimon aide when he wanted it. 

"What about the two of you?" Asked Roger.

"I can manage," answered Marry.

"Don't worry, let's us take care of that frozen freak," said Davis that came running toward on the back of his Digimon. 

"Yes, let's do it," said Yolie. 

"Ken, do you think we should," said Stingmon. 

Ken nodded his head at that. 

"All right then," said Stingmon. 

With that the trio of Digidestined that were riding on the back of there Digimon headed head long into battle to attack Ice Devimon. 

"Thunder Blast!" Yelled out Raidramon and seconds after that the series of black lighting blot style spikes that were located on the back of the Digimon charged up with blue lighting. Then the blue lighting blot was fired at Ice Devimon. 

"Blast Rings!" Yelled Aquilamon and seconds after the Champion Level Digimon yelled out his attack, his attack made it appearance. The attack was a series of red energy rings that were shot out of the mouth of the Digimon. 

Both attacks reached their target, which was Ice Devimon, and both attacks hit the Digimon at the same time. When they reach the chest region of Ice Devimon they exploded on impact and it made the Digimon fall backward. It looks like that the two attacks were just enough to stop Ice Devimon for good, but that small moment of hope was dashed. They were dashed when Ice Devimon stood up after the attacks and when the smoke cleared from the attack it look like that the attacks didn't do a thing to him. 

"What?" Asked Yolie. 

"Let me try," said Stingmon. 

"Spiking Strike!" Yelled Stingmon and seconds after that a pink spear of energy was produced out of the wrist of the Digimon. With that the Digimon raced toward the Demon type Digimon and before Ice Devimon could react to the new attacker, Stingmon landed his attack on the Digimon. But like the other Digimon, their brief moment of joy was quickly replaced by horror when Ice Devimon returned the attack. 

"Frost Claw!" Yelled Ice Devimon and seconds after that Ice Devimon's huge claw made Stingmon go flying through the air. Stingmon went flying through the air and while they were doing that Ken went flying off Stingmon and seeing that everybody was socked at what they were seeing. 

"NO!" Cried Marry. 

"My God!" Yelled Kari. 

"If we don't anything, he will die," said Roger and after that Roger went for his watch to call his Megadeus into action, but he was stop when he saw Yolie riding on the back of her Digimon, Aquilamon.

"Ken," said Yolie and after that Yolie and Aquilamon went flying in the direction of where Ken was falling. Using Aquilamon's speed, Yolie saved Ken from falling to his death and after that Aquilamon moved away from the battle zone. 

"Ken are you all right?" Asked Yolie. 

"I am fine, but what about Stingmon?" Asked Ken and after that Ken made his way to where Yolie was located at. 

"I don't know," answered Yolie. "All I know is that you were falling out of the sky and since I was the only one that could do anything to save you." 

Ken was about to said something and before he could say it, Ken found out where Stingmon was located at. He could see that Stingmon was embedded in one of the buildings.

"Stingmon!" Yelled Ken. "We have to get him out of there."

"Okay," said Yolie. 

Unseen by them Ice Devimon was preparing himself to attack the trio of them. "I don't think so." 

"Zero Freeze!" Yelled Ice Devimon and seconds after that a stream of ice was shot out of the hands of the Digimon. 

"NO! Yolie, Ken, watch it!" Cried out Marry.

Yolie turned her head in the direction of where she hear Marry's cries and when she did she saw a stream of ice heading in their direction. Yolie tried to get away from the ice base attack, but her efforts were too late, this was because her Digimon was attacked by the ice base attack. The attack hit Aquilamon's wing and his wing froze. 

"Ah!" Yelled Aquilamon. "Yolie I can't fly, I am going down." Seconds after that Aquilamon started to fall down to the ground. 

"Yolie! Ken!" Yelled Marry. "Griffinmon, let's go." 

"I don't think so," said Ice Devimon. "Frost Claw." With that Ice Devimon brought out his huge claw in the direction of both Marry and Griffinmon. Seeing that Marry moved away from the huge claw and in doing that Marry missed being crushed by the Ice Devimon's hand. Despite that the Claw smashed right through the street and seeing that Marry wondered what happen to her Digimon. 

"Griffinmon! Are you okay?" Asked Marry. 

"Yes," answered Griffinmon. "But I don't think we can't help." 

Marry looked up and could see that Aquilamon and his people that were riding on the back of him were all falling down to the ground. 

"There is nothing that you can do to save the three of them," said Ice Devimon.

"You cold hearted bastard!" Yelled Marry. 

"Thank you, but commenting me won't do anything to help your friends," said Ice Devimon and after that the Digimon started to laugh at what he did. Hearing Ice Devimon's cold-hearted laugh sent chills up her spine. She had never seen any Digimon that was an evil and ill care about the people that he hurt while fighting. 

Marry grunted in her displeasure and she watched in horror as she could see the three of them fall down to the ground and their depths. Marry knew that Aquilamon could survive the fall, but she knew without a question in her mind that neither Ken nor Yolie would be able to survive that fall despite the fact that they would landing on the Digimon. She knew the reason behind that, it was the sudden stop in the fall that would kill them. 

__

There has to be something that I can do, _I just can't sit here and just watch the two of them die in this world_ thought Marry. _Oh God! Is there anything in this God dammed world that can save the two of them_. 

With that many things happen for Marry. One of them was that Marry's Crest of Order started to glow the dark blue and with that the light from the Crest started to burn Ice Devimon's arms. With that Ice Devimon reacted to the sight of the dark blue light and the power that it had against him by moving his arm away from the light. Before Ice Devimon could do anything to stop the light that was coming from Marry's Crest, Griffinmon also started to glow in the same color of light and it also cause the same type of pain for the Demon-type Digimon. Ice Devimon reacted in the same way that he did when Marry's Crest started to glow, he did that by moving his arm away from the source of the light. 

"What? What is this?" Asked Ice Devimon. 

Griffinmon knew what was going on, she was Digivoling in her next level, which was her Ultimate Level despite the fact that she was at her Armor Level. 

"Griffinmon Digivole to…" started Griffinmon. 

"…Metal Aggymon," ended Metal Aggymon. Seconds after that a new Digimon appeared out of the dark blue light. This Digimon was different from Griffinmon in some many ways. One of them was the fact that the Digimon was standing on two legs and as the Digimon walked out of the light more details to the Digimon were reveled. One of the was the legs of the Digimon were covered in sliver armor all the way up to the Digimon's knee caps and the rest of the legs of the Digimon were bare. The Digimon was also wearing clothes as well and the clothes were a mixture of modern day clothes and what an ancient warrior might ware as well. The Digimon was wearing a skirt that her two pieces of the shirt that were each attached to each other at the top part of the skirt leaving the rest of the skirt to flap in the wind. The two pieces of the skirt started to be rectangle shape but toward the end of the skirt turned into a triangle shape. The skirt was sliver in color with blue highlights and on the skirt there was Digi Code that followed the end of the shirt. On the top of the Digimon there was a shirt that was a dark blue that was skin tight that clearly showed that this Digimon was a female one that showed that she had a pair of breasts. In the center of the pair of breast her shirt was cut in a v and was low cut as well that only started to show her breasts. Around the v cut there was a border that was black and it also had the strange alien script that was known as the Digi Code. This same border was also present at the end the shirt. On her two arms there was metal armor bracelet that was about five inches long that started at her wrist and stopped in the middle of her lower armor. At the end of the bracelet it tapped into a blade-like shape. Unlike other parts of this female Digimon there was no Digi Code written on it. On the head of the female Digimon there was a helmet-like thing that was shaped in the same way as the frill that was located at end of Griffinmon's head and because of that it was the same color as Griffinmon's armor was, blue. The helmet wasn't as big as Griffinmon's frill and it didn't completely cover her face, it only covered her fore head and some of her nose. To round out this Ultimate-Level Digimon there was a pair of wings that were slightly yellow in color and was there were almost as big as the Digimon herself. This Digimon was as big as a human was. 

"Metal Aggymon, are you all right?" Asked Marry.

"I am fine, how are you?" Asked Metal Aggymon.

"I okay, now since you have show up and I thought that Armor Level Digimon couldn't go pass their Armor-Level," said Marry.

"You thought wrong," answered Metal Aggymon. "Now it time for me to jump into action." 

After that Metal Aggymon jumped from the ground and into the sky and was about to save Aquilamon, Ken, and Yolie from falling to their depth. But before she could do that the ground started to shake and because of that Marry fell to ground, seeing that Metal Aggymon went to see if Marry was all right. 

"What are you doing? Go and save the others," said Marry. 

"I was about to do that when I saw that you were in danger," said Metal Aggymon. 

Seconds after that the ground that Marry was standing on started to crack and give way. When it did Metal Aggymon picked Marry up from the ground and took her up to the air. While they were up there they saw that something black and huge come out of the huge hole that was located in the street. When the thing came out of the surface, the ID of the thing wasn't in question, it was Big O, Roger's Digimon despite the fact that it was a Megadeus. Before Metal Aggymon could do anything, Big O under Roger's command outstretch it huge armor hand and when it did it caught Aquilamon, Yolie and Ken. 

"Good, now I can take on Ice Devimon without worry about the others," said Metal Aggymon. 

After that Metal Aggymon took Marry away from the fight and when she did she put Marry down on the ground. Then Metal Aggymon went off to fight Ice Devimon and while she was doing that Roger put Aquilamon, Yolie, and Ken in the same area as well. When he was done with them Roger turned his attention back to the Digimon that was out there causing some much trouble for the rest of the other Digimon. 

Seeing that Kari knew that she had to get out there as fast as she could and that went the same for Cody and his Digimon. 

"We have to get out there," said Kari.

Cody hear the sound of Big O walking were Ice Devimon was located and hearing the thundering sounds of the Mega-Level Digimon walking was enough to connived Cody to get out there as fast as he could. With that Kari jump on the back of her Armor Level Digimon and Cody did the same with his. Nefertimon took off in the air with Kari and T.K. on her back and Ankylomon took the ground route with Cody and Patamon riding on the back of his Digimon. While the two of them were doing that they pass Big O and when they did that they felt dwarfed by the thing. 

"You are going down," said Metal Aggymon. 

Ice Devimon didn't say anything to Metal Aggymon's statement, but his action spoke louder than anything that he could say. This was because somehow he managed to make himself grow to about the same height as Big O. 

"You got to be kidding me," said Marry. 

"This isn't good," said Cody. 

"Kari, let me go," said Nefertimon. 

Kari nodded her head at that and seconds after that Nefertimon Devolved back into Gatomon. Seeing that Yolie knew that it was time for the two of them to DNA Digivoled into Silphymon. 

"No, Yolie, I need Angewoman for this," said Kari. 

Yolie was a little disappointed at this, but she understood this because Kari had taught her that only Digimon that were pure Angels were strong enough to defeat Demon type Digimon and Ice Digmon was one of them. Despite the fact that Silphymon was a familiar of the Angels Digimon, she wasn't a pure one and thus she didn't have enough strength to defeat something like that. 

"Gatomon Digivoled to…" started Gatomon.

"…Angewoman," ended Angewoman. Seconds after that the female Angel that was known as Angewoman appeared out of the light and with a quick check of her friend, Angewoman headed off into battle. 

Seeing that Cody and Ankylomon, knowing that Ankylomon wanted some action. "Kari is T.K. okay?"

Kari glanced over her shoulder to take a look at T.K. and she could see that he was a little haggled with this fight with Ice Devimon, despite that she judged that T.K. was okay. "Yeah, I think that he can managed." 

"Okay, Patamon are you ready," said Cody. 

"I am ready," said Patamon. "T.K.?" 

"Sure, Patamon," said T.K.

"Patamon Digivole to…" started Patamon.

"…Angemon," ended Angemon. After that a male angel dress in a robe like cloth with a yellow staff appeared out of the light and before Angemon could do anything to great T.K. He knew that it was time for his to DNA Digivole to Shakkoumon. 

"Angemon…" started Angemon.

"Ankylomon…" started Ankylomon. 

"DNA Digivole to Shakkoumon," ended the two of them. 

Seconds after they said that Shakkoumon made his first appearance in this world. Shakkoumon was a huge white and golden armor Digimon that had a number that had the appearance of being a huge teapot. The only sings of it being a holy Digimon were the pair of white wings that were located on the back of the Digimon and the golden cross that was located on the top of the Digimon. After that Shakkoumon floated away to the battlefield were Angewoman and Metal Aggymon were at. 

"Let's hope three Ultimate and one Mega are enough to take that thing out," said T.K.

"It should," said Marry. 

"That if Ice Devimon is a normal Champion Level Digimon," said Ken. 

"What?" They all asked. 

Metal Aggymon pull out her doubled edged spear and was the first one out of the group to jump into action. She did that by breaking the spear into equal but separated pieces of the spear. 

"Double Spears!" She yelled out of her attack and seconds after that she through both spears at the Digimon. But Ice Devimon blocked the attack through his wings, which he used to cover his face and with that the two spears bounced back toward Metal Aggymon. Metal Aggymon caught both spears. With that she put both pieces back together to form the huge double edged spear and after that she put the spear back. Even doing that didn't save her for Ice Devimon returned the favor by used his Zero Freeze attack on her. Metal Aggymon tried to block the attack with the used of the two metal blades that came out of her wrists and when she did that she found out that the ice base attack was a lot stronger than she thought. 

"He stronger than a normal Champion-Level Digimon," struggled Metal Aggymon and she tried to fight off the attack from the Demon. "I don't think that I can hold this any longer." 

"You have to," said Angewomon. 

"Easier for you to said," said Metal Aggymon. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Yelled out Angemon and seconds after that she let her energy arrow go in the direction of Ice Devimon. 

The energy arrow hit it mark and that mark was the right side of the Digimon and the arrow went right through the ice cover skin, ripping right through his skin. That causes some of the guts of the Digimon to come out and also made him stop his attack on Metal Aggymon. With that Metal Aggymon used her two metal blades to cut the ice attack down to size. 

"Nice shot," said Metal Aggymon.

"Thank you," said Angewoman. 

The two Ultimate Level Digimon watch as Ice Devimon started to fall apart and with that the two of them knew that it would only be a matter of time before Ice Devimon would be deleted and be turn into pieces of data. It did start like that with some of Ice Devimon's body started to turn into pieces of data, but then the pieces of data that were blasted out of the body of the Digimon, went back into the Digimon. 

Both Angewoman and Metal Aggymon couldn't believe what they were seeing somehow this Champion Level Digimon found a way to gather his data back into himself. In a matter of seconds all of the blasted pieces of data were brought back together and reformed the part of Ice Devimon's body that was destroyed by Angewoman's Celestial Arrow and when it did that it showed no sign of being hit there. 

"That is impossible," said Angewoman. 

"Nothing is impossible and I found out when you are dealing with Demon-type Digimon anything is possible with them," said Metal Aggymon. "But I won't let this guy win."

Seconds after that Metal Aggymon brought both of metal blades together. "Double Sides!" She yelled and seconds after that a yellow arrow shape beam of energy was shot out of her two metal blades. The attack reached Ice Devimon and did the same thing that Angewoman's Celestial Arrow attack did. The attack went right through Ice Devimon's chest region and it caused a huge hole in his chest. After that pieces of Ice Devimon went flying through the air and like what happen with Angewoman happen with Metal Aggymon. Ice Devimon somehow had the power to collect all of his blasted data back into himself and removed himself back together without no sings of being attack by that Digimon. 

"Is that the best you got?" Asked Ice Devimon. 

"No, that isn't," answered Roger and seconds after that Big O under the direction of Roger fire its twin set of eye beams at the Digimon. The attack ripped right through the body of the Digimon and the forced that was behind the attack caused Ice Devimon to be throw back and he landed snack into a building. 

"Let's team up," said Metal Aggymon. "Double Sides!"

"Celestial Arrow!" Yelled Angewoman.

"Kachina Bomb!" Yelled Shakkoumon. 

All three attacks hit Ice Devimon in the same place and like before the attacks blew Ice Devimon apart. Unlike before the attacks sliced Ice Devimon into four different size pieces that included slicing Ice Devimon's chest region into two pieces and it also included slicing Ice Devimon's arm as well. 

"That should be able to do the trick," said Metal Aggymon. 

"I don't think so," said Angewoman. 

"Huh?" Asked Metal Aggymon and see saw what Angewoman was seeing. She could see that even with that vicious style of an attack that the three of them unleash on him, he somehow managed to bring himself back together. 

"What the hell? How is that even possible?" Asked Metal Aggymon. 

"I don't know, there has to be something unnatural inside of that Digimon that is allowing him to do these things," answered Metal Aggymon. "Because if he was a regular Digimon at the Champion Level he would have been kill long ago." 

That wasn't the last of the tricks that Ice Devimon had up his shelve and this was because Ice Devimon could feel the power of Digivoling to his next level, which was Blue Meramon. 

"Ice Devimon Digivoled to…" started Ice Devimon. 

"No, this isn't good," said Metal Aggymon. 

"…Blue Meramon," ended Blue Meramon. 

Seconds after he said that Blue Meramon made his appearance to the quartet of fighters that included three Ultimate Level Digimon and quite possible the strongest Megadeus in this world, Big O. 

All of them took a look at Blue Meramon and they could see that this Digimon was still at the same height that he was when he was Ice Devimon. They all could see that Blue Meramon was a blue fire Digimon with a body that was cover all over with a blue flames. That wasn't the thing that the three Digimon fighters were worry about, it was the level that he was at right now, Ultimate, that they were worry about. This was because when he was Ice Devimon, a Champion Level Digimon, he had enough strength to match wits with them and now at his Ultimate Level he could have enough power to take them all down without a second thought. 

"Cold Flame!" Yelled Blue Meramon and seconds after that a blue flame of fire formed in Blue Meramon's hand, then he hauled the blue flame ball at Metal Aggymon. 

Metal Aggymon didn't have any time to react to this because of the speed at which the attack went through the air. The attack hit Metal Aggymon right in the chest region of the Warrior Type Digimon and the attack caused a lot of trouble for Metal Aggymon. When Blue Meramon's attack hit Metal Aggymon in the chest in first caused the clothes that Metal Aggymon was wearing to start to burn and while that was going on while that was going on Metal Aggymon fell from the sky. 

"Metal Aggymon!" Cried Marry at the sight of seeing her Digimon go down. Without saying anything after that Marry went to where Metal Aggymon fell down and when she did she saw that Metal Aggymon was encase in a huge block of ice. 

"You monster!" Yelled Marry. 

That wasn't the end for Blue Meramon for he turned his attention to Angewomon and unlike Metal Aggymon, Angewoman knew what Blue Meramon was capable of doing to her. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Yelled Angewomon and like before when she yelled out that attack an arrow that was made out of energy was formed for her. Then she let the arrow go in the direction of Blue Meramon, but Blue Meramon blocked the attack. He did that by using his arms to reflect the attack and the energy from the attack landed into another building. 

"My turn," said Blue Meramon. "Cold Flame!" 

Angewomon knew what was about to come down the pike with that attack and she tried to block the attack, but she couldn't. Like Metal Aggymon, Angewomon found herself encase in a huge block of ice.

"Angewomon!" Cried Kari. "No! You flame freak of natural!" 

Hearing the cries of his younger sister only compounded the anger that Roger felt at what he was seeing. Knowing that he had to protect Kari from the dangers in this world made Roger go over the edge and with that he went after Blue Meramon with everything that Big O had. Big O was about to punch Blue Meramon in the head but the two of them were stop and this was because of two reasons. One of them was that Blue Meramon used his Cold Flame attack on the Megadeus and the other one was that fact that Shakkoumon step in front of Big O. Shakkoumon blocked the attack and unlike others that tried to block his attacks, Shakkoumon absorbed the energy of the attack into the golden sun-like design that was located on the skirt of the Digimon. 

With all of the energy absorbed from the attack, Shakkoumon was ready to fire another attack in the direction of where Blue Meramon. 

"Justice Beam!" Yelled Shakkoumon and seconds after that a pair of energy beams in the color of yellow were shot out of the eyes of Shakkoumon. 

The attack reached Blue Meramon and reached their mark on Blue Meramon, but even with that Blue Meramon still had a lot more fight inside of him. 

"Ice Phantom!" Yelled Blue Meramon and seconds after that a shadowy image of Blue Meramon appeared in forth of Blue Meramon. With that the image was launched in the direction of where Shakkoumon and this time Shakkoumon couldn't absorbed the energy from the attack. Because of that Shakkoumon was knocked out of the sky and in the direction of where Big O was. 

Seeing that Roger quickly reacted at the sight of that and he did that by using the Megadeus's hands to get a grip on Shakkoumon. With that Roger put the injured Digimon on the ground behind him and after that Roger narrowed his eyes in the direction of the Digimon. Without any type of distraction, Roger went after Blue Meramon with one of Big O hand balled up in a fist. 

Blue Meramon tried to block the on rush of the Megadeus that was about to attack him and because of that Blue Meramon was smashed in the face with Big O's huge armor hand. If the thing was like a regular living thing that contain body fluids some of them would have been release as a result of this huge hit. 

"You like that, I got more where that can from," said Roger and he used the other lever inside of the cockpit of the Megadeus. A result of that Big O hit Blue Meramon in the face with the other fist and the only clear sign of the huge hit was the red mark that was located on the face of the Digimon where Big O hit Blue Meramon. 

"I might not know who you are, but when you threaten my family and my friends I take that personally as an attack on myself," said Roger. After Roger said that he made Big O punch Blue Meramon in the stomach and Blue Meramon reacted to this assault by opening up his mouth in pain and he grunted in pain from the attack. 

While Roger was giving Blue Meramon a lesson, Marry and Kari wondered how they would be able to thrall the two Digimon out of the block of ice that Blue Meramon put the two of them in. 

"How are we going to get them out of this?" Asked Kari.

"I don't know, the only thing that I know that would be able to unfreeze them is a fire base attack," answered Marry.

"That nice to know, but I would like to know were can we get something like that," said Kari.

"Hey, did somebody call on a hothead," answered a voice.

Both Kari and Marry turned around and could see that it was Davis riding on the back of Raidramon. 

"Yes, but a I didn't mean it literally," answered Marry. "But who cares, Davis we need Flamedramon."

"Okay," answered Davis. Without saying anything Raidramon Devolved back into Veemon. "Digiarmor energize!" 

"Veemon Armor Digivole to…" started Veemon.

"…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage," ended Flamedramon. 

"Flamedramon, do your stuff," said Davis.

"Right, Fire Rocket!" Yelled Flamedramon and seconds after those three balls of fire were shot out of the armor fist of Flamedramon. The balls of fire hit the ice that cover the two Ultimate Level Digimon and with that there was no clear sign that Flamedramon's fire attack did anything to the ice. 

"Try it again," said Davis.

"Okay," said Flamedramon and like before he used his Fire Rocket attack on the ice and like before the ice didn't show any sign of melting. 

"This is going to take forever," said Marry. 

"You can said that again," said Kari. 

The same feelings of being frustrated at an enemy, this Digimon refused to go down even after he throws a couple of punches at the thing. He had never known an enemy take so much abuse from Big O. 

After throwing another punch Roger realized that using that type of attack wasn't going to do the job. He knew that it was time for find out what made this Digimon they way that it was and with that Roger knew that it was time to used the power of the connection that he had with the Megadeus to fine out the truth about that thing. 

__

Okay, Big O should me why is this Digimon so strong for just being an Ultimate Level Digimon asked Roger to himself

With that Big O answered his question and not through the used of words, but through the used of images. He saw that Ice Devimon was apart of a group of people that were hidden in the shadows, but despite that Roger found out that he took his orders from yet another Demon-type Digimon that was dress in robes. After that he saw the secret that was behind Ice Devimon's and Blue Meramon's power, the secret behind his power was because of his father. Alex had injected Ice Devimon was something that was contain within a needle before Ice Devimon went out into battle. 

After seeing that Roger open up his eyes. 

"Thank you, Big O," Roger, said softy, praising the Megadeus for his help. "But I still need you to take this Digimon out, are you with me." 

"Yes, I am even more than you know," said a woman voice. 

Hearing the woman voice caught Roger off guard and because of that Roger wasn't paying any attention to what was going on outside. It was that lack of judgment on Roger's part that allowed Blue Meramon to collect all his energy that he lost when Blue Meramon was punched by Big O. Blue Meramon wasn't the only other one that saw what was going on in the fight the rest of the other Digidestined saw it.

"What is he doing?" Asked Kari. 

"I don't know what is he doing, but he better stop doing it, because Blue Meramon is about to attack Big O with his Cold Fire attack," said Marry. 

What Marry feared happens, Blue Meramon attack Big O with his Cold Fire attack and the blue flame style attack hit Big O in the chest with a huge amount of speed. With a combination of the force that was contain within the attack itself and the speed that was behind the attack as well was just enough to knock down Big O onto the ground. After that the glowing white eyes of the Megadeus went out. 

"That not good," said Davis. 

"No kidding! We have to go and help him," said Marry.

"With what? Are Digimon are out," said Kari. 

"Roger please," said Marry. 

Unseen by any of them, there was a pretty good reason why Roger and Big O weren't fighting. That was because somehow Roger had a vision and in his vision he saw the woman that he saw in the dream-like vision that he had when he was in the underground tunnels of the city, that woman was what he thought was his mother. 

"Mom?" Asked a socked Roger. "Is really you? How is this possible?" 

"Yes, it is me, Roger and I don't know how this possible, but that dose not matter," said Roger's Mom. Then she brought out her hand to him. "You must touch my hand, I must remove the rest of the memory block that your Father put in your mind." 

Roger was a little hesitated of accepting this offer at face value. "How can I be sure that I can trust you?" 

"You aren't, but you must take a leap of faith, take a risk, the greatest risk is not taking one," she said. 

With that Roger did what she offer him and touched her hand and when he did that a light blue light appeared. When it happen Roger yelled out in pain and because of that Roger tried to get himself away from the her, but he found out that some how he was lock with her. 

"What are you doing?" Asked Roger.

"I am freeing you, I am breaking down the last of the barrier that is inside of your mind that Alex put there, so you won't know the truth about yourself and why you can do the things that you can," she said. 

Then she let him go and after that Roger felt to his knees. It felt like he was kick in the stomach by a mule, it was the same type of feeling he got when Beck kick him. 

"You are free," she answered him back with.

"But it hurts," said Roger.

"Yes, but freedom dose not come with a price," she said. 

Roger got up from the ground and could see that his mother had changed how she looks like. She wasn't dress in a black dress, but this time she was dress in a white flowing dress that was so long that it was down to her feet and behind her, she had a pair of white angel wings. With that she started to fly away from Roger.

"Mother!" Yelled out Roger. 

While she was doing that some came out of her chest, and it was a blue ball of energy, but the ball of energy didn't come to Roger. It stood there hovering in space just out of his reach. 

"What is this?" Asked Roger.

"It is the part of your soul that was token out of your when you were young and put into me," answered his question.

After that he saw a hand appeared and got hold of it and started to take it away from him and seeing that Roger reacted to it with a little bit of anger toward what this person was doing with something that belonged to him. 

"Give that back, whoever you are!" Demanded Roger.

"Why?" Asked the person that walked out of the shadows. In doing that it was himself and seeing that Roger knew that it was Big O that was talking to him right now. 

"Because that dose not belong to you, it belongs to me," answered Roger. 

"Then take it," Big O's image said to him.

With that Roger did what Big O request of him and he took it away from Big O's image of him. When he did the ball of energy lost it form and when it did the energy from the sphere of light went into his body. Once again Roger could feel the pain from the experience and trying to lessen the pain from the experience, Roger grip the part of his arm where most of the pain was coming from. In a matter of seconds the pain that was inside of his arm was gone and then Roger saw something strength. He saw his past and what Alex did to him, he saw then injecting him with a needle in the back of his neck. After that he saw then drag his child body into a machine, that look like an old fashion electric chair, which was nothing like Roger saw. Then they strap him into that machine and put the metal helmet on his head, then he saw them with the use of that machine extract something out his body. The thing that they extracted out of his body look the same as the sphere of energy that he touched that brought all of this on him. 

If that wasn't enough for Roger he saw then putting the sphere of energy into Big O.

"NO!" Yelled Roger. "How dare they do that to me!" 

"It isn't over yet," said Big O. 

"What?" Asked Roger.

"Here," answered Big O. 

With that he saw Alex holding a gun and the gun was pointed in a direction, but at first Roger couldn't tell who or what Alex was pointing the gun at. Then he found out who it was, it was his Mother tided to a chair. Seeing that Roger knew what was about to happen, but he didn't want it to happen, but it did. Alex shot his Mother with the gun right in the stomach, one of the most slow and painful ways to die. 

"That bastard, he killed my Mother! Why?" Asked Roger. 

"I don't know, Roger, all I know is what I have seen, you have to find that out for yourself," answered Big O.

"I do have every intentions to find out why," said Roger.

With that Big O's image of him nodded his head at that. 

Outside of all of that Blue Meramon was still attacking Big O and causing some damage to the armor of the Megadeus despite the attacks that Flamedramon was doing to the Digimon. Then Flamedramon hit something in Blue Meramon that cause him to stop his attack on Big O. At first everybody thought that this was a good thing, but they found out that it wasn't a good thing. This was because Blue Meramon used one of his attack to floor Flamedramon and made him go flying into building. 

"Davis, I losing it," said Flamedramon. After that Flamedramon Devolved back into DemiVeemon. 

"DemiVeemon!" Yelled Davis.

"Davis," struggled the In-Training Level Digimon. 

After that Blue Meramon with a fist that was covered in blue flame of a fire continue to punch Big O in the face. 

"Roger, snap out of it," said Kari. 

Blue Meramon continue to hit the Megadeus in the face and then the eyes of the Megadeus lit back up. Then a sound was heard that sounded when a computer went on-line to the Internet and only a couple of seconds after that Big O took hold of Blue Meramon's arm, the arm that was attacking Big O. Then using the power that the Megadeus had throw Blue Meramon like a child play thing across the streets of the city and after that Big O got up from the ground. With that out of the way Big O moved with uncharacteristic speed where Blue Meramon was still trying to get up from the attack. He was stop by Big O slamming down one of his feet on the arm of the Digimon. 

"What the hell?" Asked Kari. "What was that all about?"

Dorothy walked up where Kari was at, she look at the fight that was between Big O and Blue Meramon. "It has started." 

"What has started?" Asked Kari.

Dorothy turned her head toward Marry. "She knows." 

"She knows what?" Asked Kari. 

Even with that, the fight between Blue Meramon and Big O continue with Big O on top of the fight. With Blue Meramon unable to move due to the fact that Big O had used his other foot to prevent the Digimon to used his other arm. Then Big O started to punch the Digimon, not in the face, but in the chest region of the Digimon. All of the Digidestined watch as somehow found a way to attack this Digimon in his weakest spot and only in a matter of seconds Big O broke through the defense measure that was within that Digimon. They saw it happen when a layer of the Digimon was broke through and they knew when it was deleted with the tiny pieces of data that were around the Digimon. Then Big O walked off of the Digimon, but as soon as he did that he picked up the Digimon with his own two arms, after that through the Digimon up in the air, and to round things off he fired his twin set of eye beams at the thing. 

With the barrier gone, Blue Meramon couldn't survive the power of this attack and because of that the energy from the twin set of eye beams went through the Digimon. Then after that Blue Meramon was deleted. 

Happy with the end result of the fight, Big O walked toward their direction and everybody looked in the direction of the Megadeus. Everybody didn't know what to said at this, expect for Dorothy that look like that somehow a program that was deep inside of her was turn on and she had no clue how it happen. 

"Roger is that you?" Asked Dorothy. 

After that Big O walked away from then and then with its strength open up a hole in which it went underground. When those happen Dorothy returned back to normal and after that all of the Digidestined ran up to where Dorothy was. 

"Dorothy was that all about?" Asked Marry.

"I think somehow Roger had merged with Big O and became one with that thing," answered Dorothy.

"What?" Asked Davis. 

"I don't know how it happen, all I know is that it happen," answered Dorothy. 

TBC…

In Chapter 17 Heart, Body, Mind, and Soul 


	17. Heart, Body, Mind, and Soul

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either, it labor of love. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon Griffinmon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

Now with Rowan Daestar, I have been giving written permission with the character creator Cloudwalker. I also suggest that before you read this chapter, that you read Cloudwalker's _A Year in the Life_ story that is also located on FanFiction.net site. Even if you don't have the time to read her story I will try to explain her and how important she is to Roger and the Big O universe, despite the fact that she isn't a cannon character from neither the Anime nor the Comic. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

Merged with Big O Roger is once again force into yet another Trial but this isn't of his purpose but of his soul and his mind. Angel makes a visit to Roger's house to drop a clue about the sword and Alex steps up his plans. 

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now.

Chapter 17 – Heart, Body, Mind, and Soul

Blue Meramon was still attacking Big O and causing some damage to the armor of the Megadeus despite the attacks that Flamedramon was doing to the Digimon. Then Flamedramon hit something in Blue Meramon that cause him to stop his attack on Big O. At first everybody thought that this was a good thing, but they found out that it wasn't a good thing. This was because Blue Meramon used one of his attack to floor Flamedramon and made him go flying into building. 

"Davis, I losing it," said Flamedramon. After that Flamedramon Devolved back into DemiVeemon. 

"DemiVeemon!" Yelled Davis.

"Davis," struggled the In-Training Level Digimon. 

After that Blue Meramon with a fist that was covered in blue flame of a fire continue to punch Big O in the face. 

"Roger, snap out of it," said Kari. 

Blue Meramon continue to hit the Megadeus in the face and then the eyes of the Megadeus lit back up. Then a sound was heard that sounded when a computer went on-line to the Internet. 

While that was happen Alex look at his close circuit TV and saw what had happen. He saw and hears the sounds of Roger breaking down the last barrier that he put on his only son's mind to stop him from over throwing his order.

"Is this what you wanted?" Asked Daemon. 

"It dose not matter, once I get this program working, I will be able to access the world were the Digidestined come from that the Harmonious Ones sealed away from this world," answered Alex. 

Only a couple of seconds after that Big O took hold of Blue Meramon's arm, the arm that was attacking Big O. Then using the power that the Megadeus had throw Blue Meramon like a child play thing across the streets of the city and after that Big O got up from the ground. With that out of the way Big O moved with uncharacteristic speed where Blue Meramon was still trying to get up from the attack. He was stop by Big O slamming down one of his foot on the arm of the Digimon. 

"What the hell?" Asked Kari. "What was that all about?"

Dorothy walked up where Kari was at, she look at the fight that was between Big O and Blue Meramon. "It has started." 

"What has started?" Asked Kari.

Dorothy turned her head toward Marry. "She knows." 

"She knows what?" Asked Kari. 

Even with that, the fight between Blue Meramon and Big O continue with Big O on top of the fight. With Blue Meramon unable to move due to the fact that Big O had used his other foot to prevent the Digimon to used his other arm. Then Big O started to punch the Digimon, not in the face, but in the chest region of the Digimon. All of the Digidestined watch as he somehow found a way to attack this Digimon in his weakest spot and only in a matter of seconds Big O broke through the defense measure that was within that Digimon. They saw it happen when a layer of the Digimon was broke through and they knew when it was deleted with the tiny pieces of data that were around the Digimon. Then Big O walked off of the Digimon, but as soon as he did that he picked up the Digimon with his own two arms, after that through the Digimon up in the air, and to round things off he fired his twin set of eye beams at the thing. 

With the barrier gone, Blue Meramon couldn't survive the power of this attack and because of that the energy from the twin set of eye beams went through the Digimon. Then after that Blue Meramon was deleted. 

Happy with the end result of the fight, Big O walked toward their direction and everybody looked in the direction of the Megadeus. Everybody didn't know what to said at this, expect for Dorothy that look like that somehow a program that was deep inside of her was turn on and she had no clue how it happen. 

"Roger is that you?" Asked Dorothy. 

After that Big O walked away from then and then with its strength open up a hole in which it went underground. When those happen Dorothy returned back to normal and after that all of the Digidestined ran up to where Dorothy was. 

"Dorothy was that all about?" Asked Marry.

"I think somehow Roger had merged with Big O and became one with that thing," answered Dorothy.

"What?" Asked Davis. 

"I don't know how it happen, all I know is that it happen," answered Dorothy. "We have to get back to Roger's house." 

"The rest of your go with Dorothy back to Roger's house Kari and I will have to said behind to find a way to break our Digimon out of the block of ice that Blue Meramon put them in," said Marry. 

"All right then," said Yolie. After that Yolie got on the back on her Digimon, Aquilamon. 

"C'mon I want to stay around," whined Davis. 

"Davis, I am serious on this part, I don't want any of us to take any risks that we don't have to," said Marry.

"Okay," said Davis. After that he got on the back of the Champion Level Digimon with DemiVeemon on top of his head. In a matter of seconds the four of them were off on the back of the Eagle-like Digimon. 

With the four of them gone she turned in the direction of the others and without a word from her they were off in the direction of Roger's house. While they were doing that Marry noticed that Ken was on the back of Stingmon and seeing that Marry knew that the hit that Stingmon got wasn't as bad as she first thought it was. 

"_That good_" said Marry to herself. 

"With them gone, we should turn are attention to our Digimon," said Kari.

"Yes, but I have no clue how we are going to get them out of this," said Marry as she knelt down to where the ice was at. She felt the ice and noticed that it wasn't cold to the touch like normal ice. That told her that they won't deal with normal things and because of that it would take abnormal thing to remove this ice from their Digimon. 

"Marry what is it?" Asked Kari. 

"This ice isn't like normal ice, one thing isn't cold to the touch like normal ice and thing is that the ice isn't melting despite these warm conditions that we are in right now," answered Marry. 

"What are you saying that ice is like a magical ice?" Asked Kari.

"Yes, it is, and since the ice came from a Demon, we are going to need something that comes from an Angel to defeat this ice," answered Marry.

"You know you just sent away the only Angel that wasn't affected by this," said Kari.

"That is before I knew what this ice was, if I did know that you think that I would sent Shakkoumon away from here," said Marry. 

Oh man what have I got myself into thought Marry. Oh God, if are real and if you can hear me, please help our Digimon. 

"What do we do now?" Asked Kari. 

"We prey for a miracle," answered Marry. 

"A 'Miracle'?" Asked Kari.

"What are we to do, I am at my wits ends with this one," answered Marry. 

After that Kari didn't say anything to that, but her action spoke louder than words. This was because Kari knelt down to the same spot that Marry was located and after that she folded her hands together. Seeing that Marry did the same.

"_Oh please Lord help us in our great time of need, for our Digimon are good Digimon that had fought evil in all of its forms. We humbly ask for your assistance in this matter for they are not worry of a faith like this_," said the two of them together. 

"_Ahem_," said Marry and after that she did the sing of the cross.

"_Ahem_," said Kari that also did with Marry do. 

With that the two of them stood up and took a look around the place. They found out that nothing had changed since the time that they prayed to God for help in this matter. Seeing that made Marry question why she evens does something like that. This only further distanced herself from the region that she was schooled throughout her lifetime. Only again the question about the whole idea of region and an old mighty God that had the power of life and depth. 

She was about to said something that this was a stupid waste of her time and that she shouldn't of have relied on her own effort, not something that she couldn't see, hear, taste, smell, or even touch. Then she heard the sound of a church bell in ring and the two of them turned their head in the direction of where they hear the sound found. They saw that there was indeed a church around them and they could see that it was in the same style of this place, gothic almost like the Cathedral of St. Paul in New York City. 

"Okay…" started Marry. "That is weird." 

Seconds after that she felt the cold drops of rain started to fall on her body. Then the small drizzle style rain turned into a huge steady rain that fell in sheets that was so thick that Marry couldn't see ahead of her. 

"Marry, look," said Kari.

Marry turned her head in the direction of Kari's voice and saw what she was talking about. The rain that seem to pop out of nowhere was melting the ice away in an extremely fast way and without any sings that the ice was melting, there was no little streams of water who would start from the block of ice. Seeing that a chill went up the spine of Marry at what she was seeing, somehow God did answer their prayers and with that Marry didn't know what to said at that. 

__

I am seeing what they call a "Miracle"? Asked Marry to herself. Marry wasn't a very strong religious person, but seeing this made her question her beliefs in the concept of having a religion. That maybe there is a God that is ups there and there just might be a Heaven just beyond the sky. 

Marry watched as the ice was totally melted away and seconds after that there Digimon got off from the ground and up into the air where they belong. When that happen the rain stopped and like before when the rain started, a church bell was rung behind her. Unlike before neither Marry or Kari looked behind them when the two of them heard the church bell ring. The two of them were more worry about their Digimon and how they faired against that ice base attack that Blue Meramon did to them. The two of them physical look like that there was nothing wrong with them, but the two of them knew for a fact that appearances could be deceptive. With that they had to threat her with caution. 

"Metal Aggymon, are you okay?" Asked Marry.

"That goes the same with you, Angewomon, are you okay?" Asked Kari.

"I am fine, a little cold, but beside that I okay," answered Metal Aggymon.

"Just like Metal Aggymon said, I a little cold but that could because of the ice that was inside of. With that aside, I think I will be okay," answered Angewomon.

"That good," said Marry. 

"That is," said Kari.

"I think that we should head back to Roger's house and figure out what just happen here," said Marry. 

After that Angewomon picked Kari up from the ground and Marry went on the back of Metal Aggymon. When Marry was on the back of her Digimon, she took hold Metal Aggymon's pair of metal wings. After that the two of them went off in the direction of Roger's house. 

While the two of them were doing that, Angel looks up at the two of them and seeing that Angel knew what she had to do. She had to drop a hint where the location of where the Sword of Virtues was. 

"I hope that he is the right person, because if he isn't this world will suffer even more," said Angel and after that she got into her car with the purpose of heading to Roger's house. 

Dorothy stood on the catwalk, looking at the stoic face of the Megadeus that was known as Big O. Even if the face of the Megadeus didn't show emotion like humans did, she somehow could tell that it was showing emotion to her. This thing that she was surrounded by wasn't help by the fact that she knew that Roger was inside of that thing right now merged with it. She wondered was he looking at her as she was looking at him and she wondered what he was going through. She knew that this was caused because of the danger that Blue Meramon presented to them and that it had to be done, but that still didn't help with her. She was worry about him, she wondered would he ever come back to normal, or would even come back at all, or how was it affecting his mind right now. Would it changed him forever and these where questions that she was asking herself. She found out that she couldn't answer them and that the only one that could answer these questions was Roger, but right now Roger was inside of that thing. The only thing that she knew for sure was the eyes of the Megadeus were still lit up and that told her that the power was stilling running through the Megadeus. 

"Miss Dorothy," said an English Accented voice. 

Hearing that Dorothy knew that it was Norman that had called out her name. She turned around and she found out that she was right. 

"Yes," answered Dorothy. "What is it?" 

"Miss Kari and Miss Marry have return. They are with their Digimon," answered Norman. 

"Thank you, I will be up in the living room to great them," said Dorothy.

After that Norman bowed his head and let the female android pass him by. While she was doing that Norman was walking up to the spot where she was standing looking at the face of the Megadeus. She walked up to where the elevator was at and when she did she took a quick look at the two of them. Even taking looking at Big O on the side she still got the strange feeling that the stoic face of the Megadeus was showing some type of emotion. But what? That was the question that Dorothy was asking her self and she could find that she had no answer to that question. After taking the quick look at the two of them she walked into the elevator that would take her to the living room of his house. 

While she was heading upward to the one of the top floors of his house she wondered about what happen earlier today. She wanted to know what happen at that time and to help herself she behind to replay the events of the battles in her memory banks and unlike humans who couldn't see all of the details of that event, she could right down the last particle that was in the air at that time of the fight. She could see how all of the Digimon Digivoled their Ultimate Levels to take out that Ice Demon that they called Ice Devimon and even with their combine efforts that couldn't take that thing out. To make matters worst for them this Ice Devimon person Digivoled to the next level, which was Ultimate, which was the level that all three of them were at. After that he wasted no time in taking them out by freezing them into a block of ice and after that he took of Big O. Even that wasn't enough for Big O was down on the ground and then something happen that caused that computer like sound that sounded like when two computer talked to each other. Then after that Big O when nuts on Blue Meramon, by throwing the Digimon out of the way, before the Digimon could do anything the Megadeus pinned the Digimon down on the ground. After that the Megadeus destroyed something that was protecting the Digimon from their attacks and with that gone the Megadeus destroyed the Digimon. With the battle gone that when Dorothy found out what happen, that Roger somehow merged with the machine. When she looked at the face of Big O she found out that something in her programming was kick on that had caused her to freeze up. 

She would of gone to aftermath of the battle, but she found out that she was at the level were the living room was at. With that she step out of the elevator and she could see that the rest of the other Digidestined were in there as well. She could see that Ken, Davis, Yolie, Cody, Matt, T.K., Kari, Tai, Joe, Izzy, and Marry were there as well with their Rookie Level Digimon, expect for Kari's Digimon, Gatomon and this was because she was at her Champion Level. 

"It is good to see that the four of your are okay," said Dorothy.

"Yes we are, and so are out Digimon," answered Marry. 

"Davis explain to me what happen out there," said Izzy. "Man what a cracker of a story." 

"I know," said Marry. "I would like to know what happen there." 

"From what I heard from you, it sounded like what happen with Stingmon and ExVeemon DNA Digivoled to form Paildramon. There was a threat to this world that was powerful for Roger and Big O, so able to defeat it, they become as one," said Izzy. 

"Unlike Paildramon, that Devolved, Roger hasn't done that with Big O he still merged with that machine," said Marry.

"Then we will have to get him out of that and I will try to offer my services if I can break the merge," said Izzy. 

"I just have one question, dose Roger want to come back?" Asked Marry.

Everybody just looked at Marry with the question that she just asks them. But Marry returned the look that everybody gives her right back to them. Even with that they all knew that was a possibility that could happen, Roger might not want to come back, he might want to stay there. That was something that none of them want to go through, but it could happen and despite all of their efforts, it could all depend on Roger's own will to come back or not. 

Even with that across their minds, they knew they had a duty to do, they had to fine a way to get Roger out of Big O. They knew that it couldn't be good for either Roger nor for them. 

"Okay, Izzy you go and help Dorothy and Norman," said Marry. _I hope that the three of them know what the hell to do with this, because I have no clue what to do. I am playing this by the numbers, making it as go on_ thought Marry. 

Seconds after that Norman made his appearance to the group.

"Norman, I thought that you were down in the garage with Big O?" Asked Dorothy.

"I was until I found out that there is a woman that look like a one Miss Lovejoy," answered Norman. "What shall I do, Miss Dorothy?"

"Don't let her in, we are in a middle of a crisis right now and we don't need any type of distractions right now, tell her that we are busy right now. That she should come around later," answered Marry. Having no clue who this Miss Lovejoy was. 

"I said that, but she told me that she saw the fight on 2nd street and because of that she wants to give you some information about the prophecy," answered Norman.

"What dose she know about the prophecy?!" Asked a socked Izzy.

"Nothing much, expect for the fact that she knows about it," answered Norman.

"It you call, Dorothy, are you going to let her in or not. I suggest that you don't," said Marry and after that she folded her hands across her chest. 

"Norman let her in," said Dorothy. 

"This is bad, really bad, if Roger find this out, there is going to be hell to paid and I don't want to be around when that happens," said Marry.

Norman listens to the command of Dorothy and in a matter of seconds the older gentlemen was gone from her sight. Seeing that Marry just waved he arm in the air like she couldn't believe that this was happening right now and after that she refuse to said anything to her about this matter. She felt that this was the worst thing that she could do right now, they didn't need this right now. 

"I tell you one thing, when this is all over with I am going to take a vacation and try to distance myself away from Digimon and Megadeus as far as I can," said Marry. With that Marry took Nivernmon out of the room because she didn't want to see this person. 

In a matter of minutes after that Norman was back in the room and he was with a woman that was dress in dressy causal clothes.

"Miss Dorothy I give you Miss Lovejoy," said Norman and after that Norman disappeared from the view of the two of them. 

"So you are Miss Lovejoy," said Dorothy.

"Yes, but please call me Angel," said Angel. After that she looked around and could see that Tai, Matt, Sora, Davis, Izzy, T.K., Kari, Cody, Ken, Yolie, and their Digimon were still around. 

"I can see you meet the Digidestined and most of their Digimon," said Angel.

"What do you know about the Prophecy?" Asked Izzy.

"Blunt and to the point, I like that, I know about it and I know for a fact that you Izzy crack the code, and you have translated most of it, but there are some small sections of the prophecy that you haven't be ably to translate," answered Angel. 

"Wait, I moment, how do you know my name?" Asked Izzy.

"Here," said Angel. Seconds after that they saw that she started to change from the human form to a Digimon form. In doing that it showed everybody there that she was a human size white bird with an armor color that was around her neck. 

"You…you are a Digimon," said Izzy. 

"Then who are you?" Asked Ken. "That still dose not answer Izzy's question, how do you know his name and by all accounts she will know the rest of our names as well. I am right, _Angel_." 

"I am Swanmon, I was sent her by a person that you called Gennai to kept an eye out on this world," answered Angel/Swanmon. 

Hearing that Izzy reminder what Gennai told him about this world that he sent somebody to this world to kept an eye out on this world. With this he now knew who this agent was, it was this person that had the ably to change from her Digimon Form to a human form. 

"Are you the one that Gennai spoke off?" Asked Izzy.

"Yes, I am the one," answered Angel/Swanmon. "But I have a question for you, have you found the Sword of Virtues yet?"

"No, but we have found the Crest of Power, why? Do you know where it is?" Asked Izzy.

"No, but I have a riddle that is token from that prophecy in a section of the wall that was destroyed before you went down there, so you won't know about this. But here it is: "_The Sword of Virtues will be found in the place where the great symbol of commerce and trade was once located. If you are in question of where you are at, look at the ground and with that your questions will be answer without a signal of doubt in your mind, _" answered Angel/Swanmon. While she was saying that, Marry was listening to it as well. She was behind a door and kept her breathing to a minimal, she didn't want Dorothy or the others to know that she was listening to this. 

"What dose that mean?" Asked Izzy.

"I don't know," answered Angel/Swanmon. "But I have go, I don't want my cover to be blow." 

"I can understand that," said Dorothy. 

After that Angel/Swanmon made herself go back to her human form and with that she was escorted out of the living room. While that was going on, Marry was making plans of her own without the rest of the other team members. This was something that she was going to do on her own with only Nivernmon to aid her. 

"I am gong to find that sword myself," whispered Marry to Nivernmon.

"But we shouldn't do that, we should tell the rest of the other team members about what you are about to do," said Nivernmon.

"And wait for them to get Roger out of Big O, only God knows hold long that is going to take and I don't have that type of time to waste with everything that is going on right now," answered Marry. "So, are you with me, or not?"

"Yes, I am," answered Nivernmon.

"Good," said Marry and after that Marry watch the living room to make sure that the rest of the team would leave the room. This would allow Marry and Nivernmon leave the room without anybody knowing what she was about to do. 

With Angel gone the rest of the team went to where the garage without the knowledge that Marry had listened to every word of the conversation that Izzy and Angel had between each other. If they did know, it wouldn't of matter to them because getting Roger out of Big O was more important about the signal action of one person, even if the action would be considered an act of treason. 

They all made it down to the garage and they could see that despite the short time, Norman managed to hook up Big O with a bunch of wires that were connected to the computer that was located in the garage. While it was a little bit smaller that the super computer that was located in his lab, it was no less powerful than that one. 

"Mr. Izzy, I would like your assistant," said Norman. 

Izzy pull out his laptop and seconds after that Izzy booted the computer up. "Okay, do you want me to hook up my computer to your computer like we did before?"

"Sure," answered Norman. 

Seconds after that Izzy hooked up his laptop. "Like before it is going to take some time for my computer to see if it can talk to your computer."

"What should we do?" Asked Davis.

"I think that you should hook up the rest of the other wires that I didn't have time to hook up," answered Norman. 

"Okay, Digidestined your heard the man, let's do it," said Davis. 

With that the other Digidestined with their Digimon began to work with the huge and thick wires that required four of them to lift up and move. Despite that they hooked up the wires to the to other ports that were located in the garage. When they did they found out that it was hard work and clear sings of that was the tiny beads of sweat that was on their foreheads. While they did that Izzy found out that he could interface with Norman's computer and he found that out, the desktop on his laptop's screen changed from the normal Windows 98 layout. That included a bunch of fancy icon and pretty wallpaper that as of Mt. Fuji to black screen that had a script that was like the computer code that was from the movie that was called _The Matrix_. Unlike before, Izzy was confused at the code, but now since he had a little experience with the code he knew what it was saying to him. Because of that he move with a little more speed through the maze-like code until he got himself to a menu. 

"Okay, Norman, I in, what do you want me to do," said Izzy. 

"I want you to give me a status report on the Megadeus," said Norman.

Izzy did that and could see that most of the Megadeus was running normally until they reach the spot where the cockpit of the Megadeus was located at. He found out that the cockpit was missing and that was something that he didn't understand how it happens. It was replace by the same type of metal that made up the armor of the Megadeus, an armor that his computer couldn't ID.

"My God, somehow the cockpit of the Megadeus is missing," answered Izzy.

"Now is that even possible?!" Asked Dorothy.

"I don't know, I am just reading what is on the screen right now," said Izzy. 

With that Dorothy look up in the direction of Megadeus and like before the face of Megadeus wasn't showing any type of emotion to her. It was hiding its secrets from them.

Roger found himself in a room where all of the lights were out expect for the signal spotlight that was on him and that he was sitting on a simple black wooden chair. 

"Where I am?" He asked and when he asked that his voiced echo through out the room. In a matter of seconds his echoing voice stopped. Even with that he still didn't get his answer and after that he reflected on what was going on in his life right now. 

He form a fist and when he did that he felt that the strength that was behind it was a lot stronger than it was before. It felt like that he could crush the life out something without breaking a sweat and he wanted to know how could he have so much power despite being human. Seconds after doing that he unformed the fist and the fist was gone, but not the feeling of the power that was behind the action, it was still there and still was his non understand of why this was be. 

__

How can this be? How can I have some much power that I could reach out and rip something apart without any help? Roger asked to himself. 

"You are nowhere and everywhere, you are in the place that is 'In Between'," said a familiar voice that was behind him. 

Roger turned around and found out that it was Kari that had spoke that. When he did that his surroundings had changed from the dark room to the time when the two of them first meet. That was after he defeated the other Sea Titan-like Megadeus.

" 'In Between'? What that mean? In Between what? What is going on here? Why do I feel like that I could reach out to the sky and destroy it?" Asked Roger. 

The image of Kari didn't say anything to him and that angered Roger a little, but he controlled his anger toward her. He did this because of two reasons, one this wasn't the real Kari, it was just an image of her and the other reason why his anger might cause whoever or whatever this thing was that was taking her image to refuse to give him the answer that he wanted. 

"That is because you can you can destroy the _sky_, but what _sky_ do you want to be destroyed," said another voice.

Like before Roger turned around to see who was the person that had spoke to him. This time the person was a person that Roger never expected to see again, while not in this lifetime. It was Rowan Daestar, the only woman in his entire life that he the he cared about and was serious about as well. It was the woman that had changed his life forever and it was the woman that he watch die, there was nothing that he could to prevent that from happening. She was dress in the way when the first two of them meet in the Policeman's Ball on Heaven's Day. 

"What are you doing here? You are dead, I watch you die! You shouldn't be here, you should be in Heaven where an angel like you should belong," said Roger. 

"You are right, I did die, but you that brings me here," said Ro. 

Roger finch back at hearing this and he found himself tripping over a piece of carpet that just appeared out of nowhere. After that he felt on the floor and despite that he could still see that the image of Rowan Daestar was coming toward him. Roger got up, as fast as he could and once again the image of Rowan didn't change. She was still dress that was made out of that dark velvety fabric material that he couldn't make out what color it was. That was true at that time and it was still true here. Despite the striking beauty that she had, Roger knew that this was just a muse, a falsehood that something was using against him and this wasn't the real Rowan Daestar. 

"Stay away from me, you aren't real, the real Ro, die a year ago!" Yelled Roger. 

"We are all real, but why are you denying us," said a new voice that was behind him. 

Once again Roger turned around to see who was saying this. He found out that whatever this being he was talking to took the image of Davis, the young and misguided second leader of the second group of Digidestined. Like the others the two of them were dress in the way when the two of the first meet each other. 

"I am not denying anything," said Roger defiantly. 

"There he goes again, acting like an island like nothing will affect him, to scare to show his true emotions. He thinks and acts like he as cold as ice, he dose this…" started another voice.

"Now stop it! I am not scare of showing emotion and yes things do affect me. I am human, if you are human that is another question," said Roger.

"Anger. Is that the only emotion that you can truly express?" Asked another voice and Roger found out that this time it was Marry that was on the back of Metal Nivernmon

"If that is so, that this world is lost and that we should give up the fight," said a voice that Roger knew was Dorothy. 

"No, we should never give up hope," said Roger.

"You have," said the image of Marry. 

"No I haven't, its…" stammered Roger. Roger didn't know where his hope was. Was it truly gone, has he lost all hope in himself and this world? No, he once had hope before and he needed to find it once again, but where was it. 

"It's…been misplace. Has it Roger? Have you misplace your hope? If so, where has been misplace?" Asked the image of Metal Nivernmon. 

"I think that it has been misplace, but where I don't know where it has been place. Can you help me find it," begged Roger that was showing the first signs of the hard emotional barrier that he had set up after the death of Ro. 

"We can, but you must be the one, and _only_ you can step through the doorway. We can open up for you, but again we must stress that you are the only one that step through the passageway," said the image of Marry. 

Roger nodded his head at that, it was a start for him, but where would take him? That was the question that he needed an answer to. He found out where this was going to take him and it took him to the worst moment possible in his entire life, it was the time when he saw Ro died. Seeing that Roger reacted to it by yelling.

"No, don't take me here, take me anywhere expect here," said Roger.

"We aren't taking you here, you are talking us here. It your own feeling of…" they started.

"My own feelings of what? Hum? Tell me! Don't say guilt because it wasn't me that kill her, it was Dan and their dam EMT's that took care of some dam prisoner that tried to kill themselves," said Roger. 

"So you blame Dam because of her death," said the image of Kari.

"Yes, I do. Are you happy? Are you happy that I admit it," said Roger. 

"No, we aren't happy about this. We aren't the ones that you should admit this to, it was you that you should of admit to," said the image of Marry. 

"I accepted her death long time ago," said Roger.

"If that is so, then why are you crying?" Asked the image of Ro. 

Hearing that Roger went for his eyes and he found out that the image of Ro was correct about him. He was crying and seeing that he wanted to know why was he crying. Was it because of her death or was he crying about something else. Was he crying about his life and how every woman that he loved expect for Kari was killed by Alex Rosewater. 

"I don't know why I am crying. I thought that I would never be able to cry after the death of her, it looks like that I was wrong about that fact in my life," said Roger. 

With that none of the image of Ro, Dorothy, Marry, Davis, and Kari said anything to him about this. They left him alone to deal with this issue on his own and what seem to be like hours for Roger was only a couple of seconds. Roger's sadness about her death that happens almost one year ago was replace by anger and sense of purpose. His purpose was to get revenge for the death of the woman that was his mother and the woman that was going to be his wife and the mother of his unborn child. Now he understand the reason why Kari was raise in that other world, it was to protect her from their father, Alex. 

With that Roger got up from the floor and despite the fact that he was looking at the body of the woman that was once his lover and would have been his wife. It didn't matter to him anymore, he had accepted her death, and he had shed his tears for this woman. Now it was time for action and once before he had accepted something, but that thing was why he piloted Big O, now this time he accepted the death of this person. Instead of letting it get to him and kept him down and without hope, he was going to used this thing as an influence to make him stand up against the darkest that his father was. He was going to fulfill his role in the prophecy that was told to Alex when he was born. 

"You might of killed my mother, my lover and my future wife, but I won't let you kill my only sister that also goes the same for others that call your city home. Do you hear me Father!? I am going to end your rule and your order so that others do not suffer the same faith that I have!" Vowed Roger. 

Roger looked on the floor and saw a piece of glass and with that Roger picked up the thing. After that he use the glass piece to cut himself and while it did hurt him, Roger ignore the pain that it was coming from for he knew that it was going to be a small price to paid if he wanted to save this world from his Father. Then he breach the surface of his skin and when he did that blood became to could out of the cut.

"I swear on my own blood that I will make you paid for all of the pain that you put me through and the pain of the countless other that have no one to speak for. I will be their voice, their avatar," said Roger.

The images of the people that he had known through his life all nodded their head in agreement. He had regain hope and because of that they open up the doorway for him, now the only thing that he had to do was to walk through the door. Roger saw it and with a little bit of smile on his face, that was his way in saying "Thank you" to them. With that Roger walk through the door and when he did that the world behind him was close off. 

The one thing that he noticed in this room was it was different from the other one, it was full with a white light and his black suit stuck out. Roger didn't care right now, because right he was on cause and he could feel that any aid that he got in this place would be able to help him. 

"So what do I do now?" Asked Roger. Unlike the black room there was no echo. 

"I tell you want is going on right now," said another voice and before Roger could turn around to see whom this voice was coming from, he found out who it was. It was Big O's image of him. 

"Hum?" Asked Roger.

"I am going to tell you, that right now you body is going through changes," answered the image.

"What?! How dare you do that to me!" Shouted Roger.

"No wait these changes are good, because they will allow you to stay merged with me and still be able to have kept your human form," answered the image.

"Like how?" Asked Roger.

With that the image of Big O explain everybody about what was going on with his body. That his current body isn't suited to handle the merge for much longer and if this didn't go on he would of die. So Big O had to change his body to kept this merge for as long as Roger wanted it and one of the element to the change is the addition of nano technology that would be in his blood stream and the used of in active proteins. That which the nanites would use to covert them to the material that Big O was made out. Big O also explain that he would be able to charge into the Megadeus anytime that he wanted, but it would require huge amount of energy from his body. 

"So is that the reason why I feel so much power in my hands?" Asked Roger.

"You get more than my strength out of this deal, you will get enhanced vision, hearing, touch, taste, and smell. Plus you be able to see in the dark like it was day and you will able to see in the interred and ultraviolet septum as well," answered Big O image of him.

"What about you? What will happen to you?" Asked Roger.

"Oh, I will still be with you, I be that little voice inside of your head, with one exception I am real. Also, since you gain the missing piece of your soul back, the energy that was release when you did that, somehow managed be to gain access to my true Digimon program and because of that I got my true Mega-Level Form," answered Big O. 

"That is good news, I am so happy for you, but how would be able to use it since I will have control over your Megadeus form," said Roger.

"We have duel control over that form and that only time that you be able to change into that form is when the two of us agree that it required of us to do. Like with Megadeus the nanites will convert the proteins that were in his blood stream into Big O's true Mega Level Digimon form," answered Big O. 

Roger nodded his head at that.

Big O image of his raise his right hand. "It sounds like your people want you back. So are ready?" 

Roger could see that Big O image of him had his hand strength out and Roger knew that it was time to take a leap of faith and to truly become one with the machine. Roger did that, he touch Big O's image of him and in a matter of seconds Big O's image of him become a blue light. The blue light entered into his body and when it did two things happen to him. One of them was that Roger could feel the power of Megadeus inside of him and the second thing that happen was Roger's image was replace by Big O's image. 

With that Roger knew that the merge that had started with Blue Meramon, had now ended. Even with that he knew that he was missing something before he could take on Alex and his group of people. Even with that there was something that he knew that he had to do before all of this and that was to pay his respect to Ro. 

[Author Notes: Eyna's _Only Time_ is the background music]

Unlike other times when he place a rose on her grave but time he saw the image of the woman that he loved in forth of him. 

"You know that killing Alex won't bring me back," said Ro.

"I know, Ro, but if I do this, others won't experience the same problem that we did," said Roger.

"That is true, but I don't like you doing this," said Ro.

"I know if there is another way out of this I would fine this, but I made a promise to you that I would defend and protect the people of this city. I won't leave you side no matter what, you were my first and true love," said Roger. 

After that Rowan fell into Roger's arms and despite that this was only an image that was made up in his mind. It was still to see her once again moving around not laying inside of that casket at her funeral when he place his engagement ring on her finger. Rowan place her head in his huge muscular chest and when she did that Roger kissed her on her forehead. 

"I sorry, baby, but I have to leave you, but duty calls and I must answer it," said Roger.

With that Rowan got out of Roger's grip. "Go and make history, fulfill your destiny." 

Roger did that and he didn't turn around to face the woman that he loved with everything that he had. The woman that had save his life, the woman that had found a way to kept his life they way that is but still allow him to pilot the Megadeus. "I will." 

Roger could feel himself start to cry once again, but he told himself that he had all ready cried for her. That he couldn't waste his time on something that he couldn't control. Roger walked into the direction that he saw a star-like light. 

[Author Notes: The music is over with]

"What the hell?" Asked Izzy.

"What is it, Izzy?" Asked Tai. 

"I getting a strange reading from the Megadeus," answered Izzy.

"Like what?" Asked Tai.

"I can't explain it, it like nothing that I have seen before," answered Izzy. "But what I can tell you is that you should get out of this Dorothy because it happening right now." 

Tai looked up in the direction of where Big O was at and could see that Big O was changing shape, like it was getting smaller and it was changing color as well. 

"No, I am not leaving, he is coming," answered Dorothy.

"Who? Roger?" Asked Kari.

"Yes," answered Dorothy.

In a matter of seconds after that Big O changed completely that it was gone, but it was replace by the body of Roger. Then Dorothy caught him in her arms and when she did she noticed many different things about him. One of them was that he look like that he was completely exhausted from the experience that he went through. The second thing that she noticed was that he was completely naked and that some type of wet liquid that was sticky to the touch covered his body. This liquid that was over all his body had also totally miss up his black hair in the same fashion when he would wake up from sleeping. While Dorothy had seems the naked male body before, but it was still a little hard for her to see him at this moment that could possibly be his weakest. After that she noticed that his watch, the thing that he would call Big O into action somehow was apart of his skin. 

"I need a blanket up here," said Dorothy.

"Will do," said somebody. 

Dorothy looks at his face and she could tell that he was in a somewhat dazed state right now. 

"Roger," started Dorothy. 

She got no response from the man, but her attention was draw away from him when she heard the footfalls of a person running up the catwalk. She saw that it was Kari that had picked up the nearest blanket, which was black. Kari could see that Roger was naked and with a quick look at the two of them, Kari could see that this wasn't for her age group. Because of that she quickly got out of there as fast as she could. 

With that Dorothy wrapped up Roger in the black blanket and whipped off the liquid that was on his face with the blanket as well. 

"Roger," said Dorothy.

"Ro, is that you?" Asked Roger.

Hearing that name studded Dorothy a little bit, she wanted to know whom this "Ro" person was and before she could even answer that question. Roger quickly noticed in the spot that he was in and with that he got up from the floor. 

"Dorothy what are you doing here?" Asked Roger.

"Well it is nice to know you are back to normal," said Dorothy. 

Then Roger noticed that he was dressed in a blanket and not his clothes. "Hey, what happen to my clothes? No…I don't even what to know."

"We would like to know what happen to you when you were apart of Big O and we would like to know are still together?" Asked Kari.

"All in good time, but right now I have to get dress and maybe there I might tell you want happen," said Roger. 

With that Roger walked away from both Kari and Dorothy, to the elevator that would take him back to the top floor of his house. While he was doing that he was thinking about the year of his life when he spent his time with Rowan and he thought that it could have been the best time in his life. 

"I will kept my promise to you, Rowan no matter what," said Roger. 

TBC… In Chapter 17 The Gateway Between Worlds. 

Again I would like to give a big thank you to Cloudwalker for allowing me to used her character. 


	18. The Gateway Between Two Worlds Part 1: T...

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either, it labor of love. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon Griffinmon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

Marry continues her sure for the Sword of Virtues throughout the city without the permission of the other. While that is going on Alex and Daemon uses the data from Dilophomon to open up a gateway between the Digidestined World and the world of Paradigm City. Part 1 of 2.

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now.

Chapter 18 – The Gateway between Two Worlds Part 1- The Die is Cast

Marry Sanderous was riding on the back of Griffinmon, her Armor-Level Digimon and she was talking a look through the cityscape of this city that seem to be familiar to her, despite the domes that seem to dominate skyline of this place. If she could just picture the skyline of the city without them it would be easier for her to try and recognized this place. She knew that somehow this city had to been built on the ruins of another city, but what was the run city that this place was built on. That was something that was bothering her every since she went into this world. She had the strange felling of déjà vu when she saw this place, which she had been here before, but when or where? That was a question that she wanted to have answer, but she knew that had to be put on the back burner right now. This was because she had something to do right now, she had to go and look for that Sword that this "Angel" person was talking about. She didn't have the time to wait for the others. 

"Do you have any clue what this 'Angel' person was talking about?" Asked Marry. 

"No, I don't, but I do have a suggestion," answered Griffinmon. 

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Marry.

"I think we should go and visit the rest of the other Digidestined and their Digimon. I think that in the mist of the troubles everybody forgot about then," answered Griffinmon.

"I think you are right now about that I would like to know how they are fairing being in this world for so long," said Marry. With that Marry slightly tugged on one of the armor frills that were on the back of the Digimon and with that Griffinmon understood what that meant. She had to go into that direction and she did. 

While Griffinmon was talking her to the hotel where Roger had set them up in, Marry took a look at the battle damage that was caused when her Digimon and Roger's Megadeus fought each other. She could see that the damage was something like path of destruction that a tornado would take. Seeing that Marry couldn't believe that anybody could survive the destruction that was down there, but she could see that some of the EMS personal were taking people out of the rubble and seeing that it made Marry happy. Unlike the destruction that she saw on Sept 11 where the EMS personal that went through the rubble and recovered nobody out of that wreck. Thinking about that, she wondered what was going on in her home city of New York City. 

"That is nice to see that people somehow managed to find a way to survive that attack that was partially my fault," said Marry.

"Marry, don't beat yourself up about that, you had to do it," said Griffinmon. 

"I know, but that dose not make it any easier for me to take," said Marry. "You know me, I don't like to fight when there are people in the way of the fight, I don't mind taking out a Digimon if the Digimon is evil or threaten another living being." 

Griffinmon nodded her head at that. _You have a good soul, Marry despite the harsh world in which you live in_ though Griffinmon. Griffinmon knew about this world and this was because she lived with her when she was Nivernmon. She saw all of the hardships that she had to face and she could tell despite the series of bad luck that she went through, she never once lost her sense of mortals. That didn't mean that Marry would lose hope, she did numerous of time and a clear sign of that was some days she would in her bed crying over how things that she played never went the way that she wanted to go. 

"Marry, we are here," said Griffinmon.

Marry looked and could see that her Armor-Level Digimon was right. With that Griffinmon floated down to street level and Marry was about to disembark from the back of the Digimon. 

"Marry, don't, look," said Griffinmon.

Marry did what she wanted her do and she saw what Griffinmon was talking about. She saw that there was a huge black van that was located in the parking lot of the hotel and while that did caught her attention, it wasn't that unusual for this world. It was the other thing that she saw that caught her attention and made her a little worry about what was going on. She saw that there was a group of people that were in the office and they were talking to the front desk clerk. 

Marry tried to read the lips of the people and he found out that it was a lot harder to do than she first thought it was. 

"Man, the movies make it look so easy," said Marry. 

Griffinmon didn't say anything to that; this was because she was intense with the dealings that were going around her. It was this intensely that she had that alerted her of something that was afoul with the surroundings. The first clue that Griffinmon got was through a smell that was in the air and when she smell it, she tensed up. A clear sign of this was the fact that Griffinmon was growing and bearing her teeth at it. 

"Griffinmon, what is it?" Asked Marry. "I never seen you like this before." 

"You are correct on saying that you never seen me like this before, and there is a good reason behind that. That reason is that you have seen me react to something like this before," answered Griffinmon. 

"What is it?" Asked Marry.

"There is something out there that is like a Digimon, but at the same time it isn't a Digimon, it has the feeling of one, but there is something missing from it," answered Griffinmon. 

Hearing that a furry of thoughts of why is this going on and with that she wondered if the other Digidestineds' Digimon were acting like this as well. Marry was about to ask that question to Griffinmon knowing that she didn't have the straight answer to that question, but she was stop from asking that question. That was because Griffinmon loosen up from her tense poster to a more normal one. 

"It's gone," answered Griffinmon. 

"That thing is gone, what happen to it?" Asked Marry. _Boy do I sound dumb asking that question_ thought Marry. 

"Yes, I don't know what happen to it, it just gone, just like that," said Griffinmon. "It was so strange, like it was calling to me to come to it, but inside of me I knew without a doubt in my mind that if I went to it, it would have been atrocious for the two of us." 

"Thank God, I didn't fell it like you did, it sounds so vile," said Marry.

"My thoughts exactly," said Griffinmon. "But I do think we should see the other Digidestined." 

"I don't think so," said another voice. 

The two of them turned around and saw that the people that they saw in the hotel office were right behind the two of them. It looks like that they were going to hit the two of them over the head with some type of club. Marry react to the sight by giving the closet person a sweep kick and Griffinmon reacted by taking to the air with her speed. 

"Marry look out," said Griffinmon. 

Marry look up and could see that Griffinmon was about to use one of her attacks on the lone man. Seeing that Marry got out of the way as quickly as possible.

"Ice Blast!" Yelled Griffinmon. Seconds after that the leg armor of Griffinmon glowed blue and then two ice balls were shot out of the armor. The ice-based attack didn't hit the person directly, the ice attack hit the person toward his feet and because of that the man was stuck the ground unable to move from the spot. 

"Micheal, get her," he shouted.

The man that was called Micheal got off from the ground and ran toward Marry. Thinking that surprise would be an ally in this fight he hope to caught Marry off balance from running toward her, but he was wrong. This was because Marry was ready for the attack and showed it by taking hold of one of his arms and used his own weight against him thrown him. Micheal landed near a trash can and doing that caused the trash can to tip over and spill all of the trash all over him. 

Seeing that and knowing that was embarrassing to have happen to oneself Marry started to laugh at his own shame. Griffinmon did the same. 

"I won't stand for this, to be laugh at by a simple child and her pet Digimon," said the man that was stuck the ground.

"Ah, excess me, I not a child, I am 25 years old and my 'pet' Digimon just kick your ass," said Marry. 

"Dose not matter for Mr. Rosewater is going to open a Gateway to your world through the use of the data from the Mega Level Digimon that he caught," said the person. 

Hearing that Marry and Griffinmon reacted two different ways to this news. For Marry it was a mixture of sock and anger toward Rosewater for doing this. She didn't want to have happen in this world have happen in her world, plus things were already mess up with the attack in New York City on Sept 11, they didn't need a person like him to screw it up even more. For Griffinmon it was totally different, this confirmation that she needed for the feelings that she had earlier. That the feelings that she had were caused by the used of data that came from a Digimon. 

"What are you saying!? That Alex is going to use the data from a Digimon to open up a gate to my world? For what purpose and why?" Demanded Marry.

"Yes, what do you think," the person said with a little bit of cockiness in his voice. That told Marry that just guy thought that there was nothing that the two of them could do to stop this from happening. With that Marry knew what she had to do, she had to take him to back to Roger's house and let him deal with this guy and the attitude that he was giving to her right now. While Marry didn't know the full effects that the merge with Big O had on Roger, but she had funny feelings that it would give Roger some extra ably that would be best describe as ESP. That would allow him to extract the information about of the person willing or not, right now she didn't care about the morals behind the action that she was about to take right now. That was something that she would have to deal when this was all over with, because right now her world was in danger.

"That's it, Griffinmon, free him up, we are going to take him '_Around the Block_'," said Marry. 

Hearing that Griffinmon knew what she was talking about and hearing that Griffinmon knew what to do.

"River of Fire!" Yelled Griffinmon. Seconds after naming out of her attack a stream of fire was shout of the mouth of the Armor Level Digimon and like before, Griffinmon aimed her attack at the feet of the person. The fire caused the ice that was on his shoes to melt. 

After that Griffinmon moved around and picked up Marry. Then the two of them made a second pass around him and that was when Marry picked up the person. Up in the air, Marry twisted her body around to face the person. 

"You don't scare me," said the person.

"You are right, I don't scare people, but I know somebody that will scare you," said Marry.

"Who?" Asked the person.

"A little friend," said Marry.

Hearing that the person knew what he had to do, he couldn't allow this person to know what he knew. So he pulls out a little pill and then he put the thing into his mouth. After that he bit down on the pill and it was that sound that caught Marry attention, because she knew what it was, a poison pills. She guess that it was cyanide pill and before Marry could get the thing out of his mouth the effects of the poison were in effect. She saw how the poison made him go into convolutions and a couple of seconds after that she watches as the life in this person went out like a light. 

Marry just shook her head at that and she knew that there was nothing that she could do for him, but the other person she still had a change with him. With that the two of them went into the direction of where Micheal was located at and Micheal was trying to get up from being thrown into the trash can. He could see the two of them heading into their direction and he couldn't get out of the way of the two of them. Marry picked him up and unlike before Marry didn't speak to him while he was on the back of her Digimon. Marry learned her lesson about too much talking about something. 

"Where are you talking me?" Micheal asked her.

Unlike before, Marry didn't say anything about this because she didn't want to have the same thing happen to this person like the person that seems to be his boss. 

"I've nothing like him, while I was told if something like this did happen that I should used the pill like Sam did, but I won't kill myself. I want to live, I promise that I won't kill myself like he did," said Micheal. 

Marry heard what he was saying to him, but Marry had harden herself up like a rock so nothing would get through to her emotional inside. 

__

Maybe, Roger is right on keeping his cold and unemotional side out in the open while he is on the job thought Marry. 

"I know that what I did wasn't right, but I want to make things right," said Micheal. "I know how you feel…"

Hearing that was the last straw for Marry, she hated when people said that about things and with that Marry turned in the direction of where Micheal was. "SHUT UP! I hate when people do that, 'I know how you feel', and no you don't know how I feel. You don't know how I feel about this that isn't your world that is being threatening by Alex Rosewater. Unlike your world, my world know its history and they have their memories, we haven't forgot our history even if there are moments in our history that we like to forget." 

"I didn't know that," said Micheal. "I didn't know that you were so passion about protecting your world." 

"You are dam right! I don't want to forget Dec. 7, 1941 or Sept. 11, 2001," said Marry.

"Huh?" Asked the confuse person. "Why are those dates so important to you?"

"The first date happen before my time, but I know about because of the lessons that I was told in history class that told me that the Japanese attack Pearl Harbor without warring. That attack destroy the _US Arizona _killing almost everybody on that ship and the second date happen in my life time, I saw the thing on the news, not when it happen, but I saw footage of it. Sept. 11, was the date when both the towers of the World Trade Center Towers were destroyed when two airplanes crashed into them. The Pentagon was also attack," answered Marry.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"No, it isn't, that attack killed everybody in that tall building and all of the EMS personal that ran into the first tower to save people. While they were doing that the second tower was destroyed and 11 minutes after that the first tower fell down trapping the people that were stuck in that building, killing them as well. That is considered that worst act of terrorism in the history of the United States," answered Marry.

"Oh my God, you shouldn't forget dates like that, and what happen afterward on these dates?" He asked.

"The first date, throw the United State in the Second World War and the second date, well the verdict is still out on that one. This is because when I left go into this world the United States were doing air raids on Afghanistan and because I am this world I don't know what is going on in my world," answered Marry. 

"Now I see why you don't want him going into your world," said Micheal.

"You dam right," said Marry. 

"I would like to join up with you in stopping him from doing this, while your world dose not seem to be prefect, at least your know your history and that is very important thing to have," said Micheal. 

"You are right, but I can't be the judge on that part, you have to prove yourself and not to me," said Marry.

"Then who?" Asked Micheal.

Marry was about to said Roger, but she was stop when she saw that Griffinmon was hit by something. By the reaction that Griffinmon was having that whatever had hit her it was very painful. 

"Who did that?!" Demanded Marry. 

"I did," said a nasty sounding voice. 

Marry looked in the direction of where she thought the voice was coming from and she saw who had said that. She found out that it was Lady Devimon, a Fall Angel-type Digimon that wore all black somewhat tight fitting outfit that should without a doubt that she was a female Digimon. With her black mask that she wore over her face hid most of her face from view with one exception, her eyes that were red. To further stress that fact that she was a Demon was the white long hair and the uneven wings that were made out of skin rather than feathers like normal Angels. 

"You little bitch!" Yelled out Marry.

"Oh, did I hurt your little Digimon, I so sorry," said Lady Devimon. 

"Shut up! You will paid for that," said Marry.

Without a word from Marry Griffinmon rode into action. "Griffinmon Strike!" Yelled out Griffinmon and with that she brought out her claws that were made out of the strongest metal from the Digital World. After that she scrape the face of Lady Devimon. Despite the fact that Lady Devimon was at a higher level that Griffinmon, Griffinmon still cause damage to the Digimon. The damage that Griffinmon caused to her was ripping a part of her mask, which was close to one of her eyes. The shape mark was her four claws that was a series of four scratch marks, and the scratch marks continue all way down until they reach where her mouth was at. 

"My face! Look what you did to my wonderful face, you little brat," said Lady Devimon.

"I do more than just to deface you face," said Griffinmon. 

"Darkness Wave!" Yelled Lady Devimon and after that she spun around to release a huge cloud of black bates toward the three of them. Seeing that Griffinmon rose up into the sky away from the attack. 

"Oh is that the best you got," said Griffinmon. 

Lady Devimon looked up and could see that the three of them were above her and before Lady Devimon to attack Griffinmon release another one of her attacks on the Fall Angel Type Digimon. The attack of choice was her Ice Beam Blast, which was a jet of ice that was shot out of the mouth of the Armor-Level Digimon. 

The attack froze Lady Devimon in her tracks and turned the Digimon into a huge block of ice. Because of that, Lady Devimon started to fall back to earth, but before Lady Devimon would reach terra ferma, she broke out of the block of ice. 

"Impressive, but that still won't save the three of your. Black Wing!" Yelled Lady Devimon and seconds after that one of her arms grew larger than the other one. With that hit Griffinmon on the side of the Digimon which cause Marry to hold on tighter on the back of her Digimon, but for Micheal he somehow lost his grip on the Digimon. 

Marry saw that and reacted by gripping the wrist of the person. "Micheal, I got you." 

"No you don't," said Lady Devimon. 

"Black Wing!" Shouted Lady Devimon and like before her attack formed in the same way. Unlike when she attack the Digimon in the side, this time she aimed the spot where Marry was holding Micheal. Marry tried to hold her, but the strength of Lady Devimon's attack was to much for her to bear and with that Marry lost her grip on Micheal. Because of that Micheal fall from her and toward the ground. 

Seeing that, the world around seem to slow down as she watch a person that was trying to repent for the sins that he had commented in his life time. He wanted to have a second chance in his life and it look like that he would of got it, but now it seem that faiths didn't want to have that second chance in his life. They wanted him to pay for his sins with his life despite the fact that they seem to be small to her. She watch in horror as Micheal reached the end of the trip and the end of the trip was the worst way that a person could to go out. Micheal was impale by an expose piece of metal and seeing that Marry turned her head in digested at what she saw. 

With that Marry turned her head toward Lady Devimon with one thing on her mind, revenge at the Digimon for what she did to that person. 

"You Son of a Bitch!" Yelled Marry. "I will make you paid for killing that soul. Griffinmon get that Demon and make her paid for what she did to that person. I want her out of my sky." 

Griffinmon did that and the Lady Devimon reacted in their action by laughing at their efforts. Then she moved with speed that was quicker than Griffinmon could manage out of their way and then she went to ground, literally. 

"Dam!" Yelled Marry. "I will make her paid for what she did." _Man I heard about how these Demon and Fall Angel types could do something like this, but I thought that I would never in my entire life time would see something like this before. _

"I know, but what should we do," said Griffinmon.

"We go back and check out the other Digidestined," said Marry.

"Right," said Griffinmon.

With that the two of them went into the direction of where the hotel was. Having no clue how the International Digidestined would feel when she would show up. She hope that they would welcome her, but she feared that they wouldn't welcome her with open arms and this was because how they were treated when they got into this world. They were put into a hotel and after that nobody checks up on them, basically they were left up the creek without a paddle. That was something that she didn't like happen to her when she was told that she was very important in something. 

Lady Devimon returned back to the lab where Dilophomon was located and she could see that the Dinosaur-type Digimon. She saw that Dilophomon was in chains and that some of his body structure was starting to loss it structure, like it was starting to be deleted into tiny million pieces. While she didn't understand what was going on, she knew for a fact that seeing this was good for their cause, because she knew that this was the first step into getting into the human world once again.

"Ah you have return," said Daemon.

Lady Devimon nodded her head in submission toward her master. "Yes, Master." 

"Have you tied up the lose threat?" Asked Daemon.

"Yes, but…" started Lady Devimon. 

"But what," said Daemon. "Lift your head, let's see your face."

Lady Devimon did it and with that he could see the damage that Griffinmon did to her face with her Griffin Strike attack. He could see that the scratches that the Digimon did and he could tell that they were deep and it would take some time for them to heal. 

"You see, Master, I was injured during the attack," said Lady Devimon. 

"Yes, I can see, I can also see that the injury is deep. Who did this to you?" Asked Daemon.

"I Digimon called Griffinmon, she is an Armor Level Digimon and I think the Digimon belong to a Digidestined, but I never seen that Digidestined before. I though that Armor-Level Digimon didn't have the power to even touch an Ultimate-Level Digimon like myself, never the less cause and injury to me, " answered Lady Devimon. 

"'Griffinmon', I think I know who that belongs to, a person called Marry Sanderous," answered Daemon. "The reason why this Armor-Level Digimon is so strong is because of the intense events that the two of them went through, cause Griffinmon to be strong." 

"I never heard of her before, why is that, Master?" Asked Lady Devimon.

"That is because she had her trips in the Digital World before your time," answered Daemon. "Plus all of the evil Digimon that she meet up were killed in a way that none of their Data could reconfigured. But you don't have to worry about that, because I will make sure that she won't be in our way." 

Lady Devimon nodded her head at that and after that she returned back into the shadows were the rest of her fellow Demon Corps Members were hidden away. Of course all of them asked about the injury that was located on her face and when they did, her demeanor changed from the submissive loyal member of the core to a defiance warrior that would hit anybody that even looked at her the wrong way. That what she did with the other members that asked about the cut that was on her face. 

The sound of her fist hitting the face another Digimon was heard and if anybody was around there could swear that the hit would have broke the surface of the skin of the unfortunately Digimon that asked about how she got her cut. Daemon just shook his head at what he heard in the shadows. He did this because this told him that despite her act toward him she still had her vicious side and she wasn't afraid to use it even if she was in his present. 

With that he moved away from her and to where the lab techs that were under the payroll of Alex Rosewater. He watched as the lab techs did their fancywork with the computers displays and while Daemon didn't understand what was on the displays. He didn't understand the results of the work that they were doing right now. 

"Pretty fancy stuff," said Alex.

"Oh, yeah," stammered Daemon. He did this because he wasn't expecting the leader of this world to be in this place. He expected him to be in his office doing some paper work that required him to look at and after that put his signature on it. 

"Shouldn't you be in your office running your city?" Asked Daemon. 

"Nah, I have others that can do my job just as good as I can. The only time that I would leave this place is when there is a meeting that I have to go or if any of those Digidestined brats and their Digimon would appeared once again to question my rule. It seems that they have learn that they shouldn't do that," answered Alex.

"I shouldn't say that about the Digidestined, that you show worry about them when they aren't making any noise," said Daemon. That knew from watching the Digidestined from his underground lair that was safe from them. 

That made Alex raise one of his eyebrows at the loaded statement that Daemon made about the Digidestined. Even with that Alex knew that any of the noise that they would make right now didn't matter. This was because it would only be a matter of time before the two of them would open up the seal gate that would connect this world and the other world, the world that the Digidestined came from. This was a world that fresh for his pickings, a world that was unaware of this place, a world that in his eyes was a world that would easy to take control over in a matter of years. He thought this despite the fact that these people did know their history unlike the people here did. It was this small fact about this place that made it so easy for him to control them like they were pieces in giant game. 

"I know about that, even if they are making a plan to attack me again, it doses not matter because they will be wasting their time. If they are smart, they shouldn't be worry about me, they should worry about what I will do to their world," said Alex. 

"That is true, but these people should also worry about what I will do the people in this world that will even thinking about question my rule. I will make them paid for even thinking an idea, if you reminder my deal," said Daemon. 

"Yes, I know our deal, you will take control of the Digidestined's world, while I will control this world," answered Alex. While Alex didn't like this part of the deal, he had to learn to deal with it, for it he didn't have him on board with his allies he knew that he would have been stopped by the combine efforts with Roger and the Digidestined. "Then what about the Digital World, who would take control over that world?" Asked Alex.

Daemon didn't answer that question to Alex and this pecked Alex's interests about this mysterious Digimon whom Alex knew little to nothing about. With that Alex became the think about why he trust this Digimon with everything that he had plan to do with this world and the Digidestined's world. He didn't understand this and the reason why he didn't understand this, was that Daemon's master, the true evil that was threatening all three worlds, was controlling him. 

"I ask you a question, who will control the Digital world when this is all over with? Now I suggest that you answer this question if you want to continue being allies," said Alex.

"We will come to that point in the road when we do," answered Daemon.

"Thank you, for answering my question," said Alex.

That was good enough for Alex for now, but that didn't mean that the question about why Daemon was so heisted about answering that question was still in the back of Alex's mind. With that the two villains continue to walk through out the lab to check up on the people to see how they were doing with their jobs. 

"So, how long will this take, to completely open up that gateway between these two worlds?" Asked Alex to one of the techs.

The young tech hearing Alex's voice almost jumped out of his skin. It wasn't like everyday that one was opening up a gateway to another world with the fact that his boss was questioning him on the same day. The young tech quickly recovered by the sock value and when back to his work, he did this by keying up some information about the process. The young tech found out that information that his boss wanted. 

"It will take about another two hours for us to get all of the bugs out of the program and with that there will be another hour on testing the location spotter of the program as well," answered the young tech.

Alex understood all of this, he knew that without prefect procession he could be jetted away into another world that was completely alien when compared to these worlds. The only way that one could achieve prefect procession was through trial and error. But Daemon on the other hand didn't understand this, he wanted this to be done right now with no questions about it. This type of attitude that he had was because of the troops that he commanded that did things the way that he wanted without questioning his orders. 

"What are you saying that I will have to sit around in this world for another three hours?!" Demanded Daemon.

"Yes, and that is just a ruff guest, I really don't know how long we be working on this, I don't want to send the two of you to the great oblivion," said the young tech. 

"You better not," said Daemon.

"As you see, if you want something like that, it takes time and the ably to wait. Something that I see you don't have a lot of," said the young tech.

Hearing that, Daemon was furious at this human that was going head to head with him without any sings of fear in his voice, which was the norm when somebody would confront him about something. This person didn't have even a trace of something like that and that was something that Daemon didn't like to see. 

"Said that again, human I will make you paid with your life," said Daemon.

"If you do kill me, you won't be able to get into the Digidestined's world," answered the young tech with a bit of smug in his voice. He thought this because he clearly thought that he was the only person that had this knowledge in his head, but he was wrong, dead wrong.

"I don't think so," said Alex.

"Huh?" Asked the confuse tech. "What are you talking about?" 

"I am saying that you can replaced as quickly as you type on that keyboard of yours. You are not unique; you are just a cock in a machine. You know when a part in a machine good bad?" Said Alex. 

Hearing that the young tech knew what Alex, his boss, was talking about and that thing was that he could be replaced without anybody noticing that he was gone. That his spot in this great machine could be full by another person that could be either of many things, they were. This person could be better suited for this type of job, they had better talent, or maybe the new person would be a better ass kisser to him. With that the young tech knew that he better watch his mouth when he was around Daemon and so the young tech repented his actions toward the ally. 

"I am sorry about that, I didn't know what I was doing. Can you forgive me," said the young tech. 

Alex looked at Daemon, this was because he was the one that the young tech hand angered and by all rights he should be the one that should deal with this person. With that Daemon began to think about what he should do to this person and in a matter of seconds he had made his choice. His choice was to leave this person alone, this was because this person wasn't worth his efforts or his time. That his efforts and his time should be put on somebody or something that was truly worth all of his time and his efforts, that was the Digidestineds. 

"He isn't worth it, but I suggest that you should teach this person some manners," said Daemon. 

Alex nodded his head at that and with that the young tech thought that it was safe, but the young tech was wrong. This was because the nod of Alex's head was a signal to two of the guards that were located in the shadows to come and take this person away from this place. They would take him to place in this huge building complex that was the reeducation room, where employees that work under Alex Rosewater would learn the dos and don'ts of this place. 

The two guards took hold of the young tech and with that the young tech knew his faith, he was going to that room. Knowing the reputation of that place, the young tech didn't want to go to that place and he protested their action, but his cries were unheard with the other people. 

"Jesse, please don't let them take me away from here," said the tech.

Jesse, another employee of Alex Rosewater just looked at him for just a second and just as fast she did that, she went back to her work. Not looking back at the man that was her lover and she close her eyes at what she just did. Even with that she knew that she had to make that, if she wanted to kept her job here and to make sure that her father and her mother won't put away in a home. 

With that gone Alex and Daemon continue on their tour of the lab with everybody watching their backs. 

Nancy, the leader and the director of this underground safe house from the harsh world of above was making her rounds through the entire campus of this place. She could see that some of the people here were sleeping, others were eating their daily breakfast, while others were learning a new skill that Nancy and her fellow friends would think would allow them to have a normal life. Despite the fact that this city wasn't a normal city, while Nancy didn't have a hand in the political structure of this city. She knew that this place wasn't normal and that she was allow to run this place because somebody high up in the ranks of the inner circle wanted her to kept this place up. Thinking about that made her shiver at what would happen to this place, this place that was the site of some much depth would be desecrated the workers. That was something that she didn't want to have happen to this place, she felt that it should be left alone, in tact as a memorial to all of the people that were killed on that day in this city's bury past. 

Right now she knew that she couldn't worry about that, because right now she had a job to do right now. That was to make sure that everybody that was using this place as temp home would get their fair share of all of the resources that were at her hands. That was something that she would have to worry about when it happen and maybe just maybe all of the people that used this place would be out of there when that event would happen. So if they wanted to destroy this place she wouldn't have to worry about the people that would be displaced when the place would be turned into something else. 

"Hello," she said to a middle-aged woman that she called "Verona" 

"Hello," said returned back and in doing so she told her that she had a slight exotic accent. A type of accent that Nancy couldn't put her finger on it. Despite that, it was a welcome sight for her and it also was a welcome to her. 

"How are we doing Verona?" Asked Nancy.

"I am doing okay," answered Verona. "The soup is a little cold, but that can be expect, since we are in a drafty place." 

"That is right, but it sadden me, that something like this happen while on my watch," said Nancy. 

This made Verona smile a little bit and this was a surprise to Nancy. This was because Verona was a type of person that would never smile no matter how much kindness that Nancy would show to this woman. This told her, that Verona came from a past that was full with abuse and the abuse would come because of anything no matter what it was. That was something that Nancy didn't like, but right now, it didn't matter, because it look like that Verona was breaking down that shell that she put around her. 

"Thank you, very much, you don't know how much that means to me," said Verona. 

"I can understand that," said Nancy. "But I have to make my rounds to see how the rest of the other people here are doing right now. I promise that I will come back and talk to you a little." 

Verona nodded her head at that and after that Nancy continues to walk through the cravenness walls of this place. Like with Verona Nancy greeted each one of them with the same attention to detail, not once cutting away from the details. It was hard and took up a lot of time for her to do it, but despite that she knew that this was the way of her father that acted like a perfect gentlemen to this people and that she do the same. Which she was doing right now. 

"Nancy!" Shouted a voice.

Nancy turned around and could see that the person that was behind the voice was one of her Medtechs. 

"What is it?" Asked Nancy.

"You should look at the sword," said the person.

"Why? What is it doing?" Asked Nancy.

"You should see it, I can't describe it," answered the person.

With that the two of them headed off in the direction of where the sword was located. They walked through the cave-like wall and over the debris pile and to the vault where the sword was located. When she did she found out that the two doors were open up and seeing that Nancy was a little upset seeing this, because most of the people here were told not to touch these doors without her permission. Right now that was small when compare to what was going on with that sword. 

The man open up the door and when he did that, she could see what this person was talking about. She could see that the sword was different and the thing that was different from the pervious times that she had seen it, the metal of the sword had more shine to it. Seeing this, Nancy wondered how did this happen and when did it happen.

"How did this happen? When did it happen?" Asked Nancy.

"I can said about the same time when we saw more of these strange creatures and the Megadeus fight another one of those strange creatures," answered the person. "Right at the moment when that strange high pitch sound was heard through the air. What dose that mean?"

Hearing that, a muscle in Nancy's jaw jumped at that. _What dose it means? Dose it mean that the true wheeler of this sword is here and that they are becoming aware of it_? Wondered Nancy. With that Nancy wondered who was the wheeler of this sword. 

"I don't know for sure what that means, I will have to consult my father's papers and record history of the time when the visitor that gave him that sword came to him," answered Nancy. 

"What?" Asked the person.

"You know the history about this place, Jack. You know how my father was about to raze this place and build yet another building complex on this place, but he was stop by a mysterious visitor that gave him that sword and told him two things," answered Nancy.

"What are those two things?" Asked Jack.

"One that, this place shouldn't be destroyed and should be left in tact and this is because this site was the site of a horrible act. The other thing was that this sword be left here until the time when the person that it was meant to be used by finds out and comes to this place. This is the big, that person should come here of his own free will, not forced," answered Nancy.

"So what are you saying that whomever this person is, that they should come down here on their own free will?" Asked Jack.

"Yes, that what I am saying, that also goes the same with the four bearings of the symbols that are engraved on that sword as well," answered Nancy.

"Who are they?" Asked Jack.

"I don't know," answered Nancy. "I just repeating what my father engraved into my mind that if I should reminder anything, it is that. That is the reason why I must go into the books that my father wrote about this place and that visitor to see if any of his writings would be able to help me in figuring out who is this person that we are talking about." 

"Okay, but I am coming with you," said Jack.

"No, you can't, for these are texts that were meant for my eyes only. I can't desecrated then, that was my father's wishes and I want to respect then," said Nancy.

"All right then, but I think that the rest of others shouldn't know about this," said Jack.

"You are right on that part," and Nancy.

With that the two of them tried to close the two heavy doors and they found out that they couldn't, some unseen force was stopping them from doing that. That was something that the two of them didn't understand, it seemed that unseen forced wanted these doors open no matter what or no matter how much they tried to close the doors, this force didn't want them to do it. 

"That is strange," said Jack.

Nancy didn't said anything to that, she just left into action and Jack fellow her through the cave-like walls. The two of them went to Nancy's makeshift office and Jack could see that she had open up a black chest. 

"You should go now," said Nancy.

Jack understood that and with that he left her alone in her office to read what her father had wrote about the origin of this place. When Jack left her alone in her office she open up the chest and when she did she found out that there was a series of pieces of paper that showed the sign of being in there for a long time. There slightly off color and that color was yellow but despite that, Nancy still could read the text that was written by her father. With that she began to read it and when she did she found out a lot about this place. She found out that the visitor that told her father to kept this place as is told him much more than what he had told her. One of the many that Nancy didn't know about this place was the name of this place, something that Nancy never knew until this point, and the name of this place was the World Trade Center Complex. The spot that she was standing in was the once the spot of the Twin Towers of that center and that they were destroyed in an act of terrorism that used two planes as flying bombs to destroyed the towers. That the people the were inside there had little to chance in getting out of the building when it was collapsing and to make matters worst was that the people that were paid to save these people lives were also killed when they entered into the buildings. Reading this, made Nancy sick to her stomach that another human being could even do something like that, never the less think about doing something like that. With that Nancy know understood all the way why this place shouldn't be changed, it would disgraced the memory of all of the people that died on that day. While Nancy didn't know anybody on that day in question she knew for a fact that this place shouldn't be changed no matter what and this made Nancy have the will to fight with everything that she got to kept this place as is. 

After reading the first piece of paper both sides, Nancy went to the other piece of paper that Nancy guess talk about the important of the sword and who was the person that this was meant to be. She found out that the person that pilot the black Megadeus was the person that the sword was meant to be for. 

"That thing is controlled by a person, just like us," said Nancy. "How can that be? 

Nancy didn't get the answer to that question, but despite that she felt that she had to read on further to find out more about this place. When she did she found out more and she found out that the person that pilot the Megadeus was the person that look like the Megadeus but only human looking. That if she found that person she will also find out who the wheeler of that sword. 

"How can I find that person?" Asked Nancy.

"You will know," answered another person.

Nancy turned around and found out that it was her very own father than spoke that statement to her. She found out that her father look the same as the day that he died, he had the same peaceful look on his face, that he had did what he was sent on this Earth to do and that he had lived his life that way that he wanted. 

"What are you talking about?" Asked Nancy.

"I am saying that you will know without any question in your mind who that person is," he said.

"How?" Asked Nancy.

"Look at the face and the clothing of the person whom you think is the pilot of the black Megadeus," answered Nancy's father. 

With that Nancy knew that she would have to the surface of this city and that was something that she hasn't gone in about two years. 

"Okay, I will go back to the surface of this city," said Nancy.

With that Nancy's father nodded her head at that while Nancy took a hold of the few things that she thought would help her in her trip to the surface. 

Roger that was dress in his causal clothing that included a black short shelve shirt and a pair of black jeans. Even with that Roger felt like he should walked to the huge window that was located in his bedroom and he did that. With that Roger looked out the cityscape of the city that he called home, but this time the landscape was different. This was because of the enhanced sight that he had when he had merged with Big O. The buildings, despite their colorless appearance seem to have brighter colors and it also seemed the he could see more detail to the buildings as well, it felt like the buildings seem to come alive for him. He looked up at the sky and he could see every detail of the clouds, he could see the almost small barrier that broke the clouds between each other. That was something that he had never seen before and in doing that he felt like he was alive with this new sense of awareness that he had in this world. 

After that he put his hand on the glass and when he did he could feel every grain have melted sand in the glass window. It was so strange for him and yet it a wondrous feeling that he had do the fact of the enhanced sense of touch that he had right now. Yet this was another thing that he had to thank due to the merge that he had with his Megadeus. While he moved his hand across the glass he noticed that the watch that he called the Megadeus with was somehow apart of him right now that the watchband was apart of his wrist. The only exception to that rule was the fact that dial part of the watch was still out in the open, not apart of him and with that he wondered why this was the way it was. There had to be a reason why and he all intentions to find out why. 

"Have you told me everything, Big O. I got the feeling that you have left some things out on me. If you did, please tell me," said Roger.

"You are right," said Big O using his voice. 

Seconds after that the slight reflection of him on the window came to life and with that Roger knew that Big O had once again connected to him. 

"Then what have you left out on me. If are truly meant to be together like this, I should know everything about the condition that I am in right now," said Roger.

"You for a fact that you can control your change into the Megadeus form, but did you know that there are two ways that you can do it and there are some things that you shouldn't look at. If do you it will override your control over the process," answered Big O. 

"Like what and what are the ways that I can changed into the Megadeus?" Asked Roger.

"You can't look directly at a Solar or a Lunar Eclipse, because if you do your control of the process will be overridden by the power of the heavenly bodies. With the change process you can do the morp in which your body slowly changed into the Megadeus and the other way is through the force morp. Now with the slow way, it takes time but you don't lose your clothes like you do with the force morp. With the force morp, your Megadeus form is more powerful, but as you know you lose your clothing during the change. Speaking of power, your most powerful Megadeus form happens when you look at the Solar Eclipse when it is in the Diamond Ring Formation," answered Big O.

"What is the 'Diamond Ring Formation' during the Solar Eclipse?" Asked Roger.

"That is the shape of the light that come from the sun when the shadow of the moon reaches a certain point during the Solar Eclipse process," answered Big O.

"Okay, what about the attacks that the Megadeus form has?" Asked Roger.

"That is done via your mind, you think of the type of attack that you want and just like that the attack will be done," answered Big O. 

Hearing that Roger nodded his head at that and with the slight refection that was on the window returned back to its normal form. Just in time because something caught his eye and with his now enhance vision he quickly zoomed on the moving object. In doing that he could see that it was a thing that was quickly descanting from the sky to the ground. Roger tried to figure out who this thing was and he was about to give up on trying to indemnified to creature until recognized the shape of a the wings of the flying creature, it was Griffinmon. With that Roger knew that if Griffinmon was up there, than Marry her human partner couldn't be that fare away from her. 

__

Where is she? What is she doing out there? Asked Roger to himself. He wanted to know why she was doing this, acting on her own without anybody else knowing about it.

To only confuse Roger even more was the location of where the Armor-Level Digimon was descanting to; it was the location of where they were the rest of the other Digidestined were being housed under his name. He thought that he knew who this Marry person was, but this prove to him that he had no clue who she was and that she was still her own person that still did things the way that she wanted. She was an independent individual that didn't care how people felt about the actions that she did; she did things the way she liked. While that was a good thing for an individual, it was a bad thing for a team. 

Roger heard the door open up and with that Roger snapped his head in the direction of the noise. While he knew most of the people that were in his house and that none of them would want to hurt him, he couldn't help stepping into a slightly defensive position. That was because of the police training that he had that told him to have some type of awareness no matter where he was at, for any type of lack of awareness was the perfect time for somebody that wasn't his friend to take advantage of him. That was something that he didn't what to have happen to him. 

His defensive stance wasn't required and this was because the person that had open up the door was his sister, Kari. Seeing that, Roger lessens his stance, but that still didn't mean that he could be totally relaxed, there was still a chance, even if it was remote, that she could hurt him. While he did trust her, there was something in the back of his mind that told him that the only person that he could completely trust was himself, no matter how one person prove to him that they could be trusted.

"Kari, I didn't expect you to be here," said Roger.

"I was told to see how you are doing, after you can out of that thing," answered Kari.

Roger didn't need to use his hearing to hear that Kari was having a little trouble with the subject of the merging that he had with the Megadeus. Even he had a little trouble thinking about what had happen to him over the past few hours, but he knew that it happen and the best thing that he knew was to accept what had happen rather than try to understand what happen. 

"Kari, I fine, I am still myself despite the fact that have something that can destroy an entire city block contain with in me," said Roger.

"I know and that what scare me a little, that you have so much power inside of you. That I wondered how can you control it," said Kari.

Roger understood her concern about him with what he had inside of him. She was right about the power that he had, he also wondered how could he control something to powerful just through the power of his mind. He knew that he would fine a way to do it and with that, it made him wonder about why the mind of Big O was still with him. Maybe he was the control element that would keep him stabile while the ground was shaking, so that he wouldn't loss himself in that thing. 

"I know, it scares me a little in what I can, when I totally lose it, how much destruction that I could do before I realize what I have done. That is something that I have learn to live with, but I wasn't assigned to be your protector in this world," said Roger.

"You are right on that part," said Kari.

"We will fine this out together," said Roger. "I also think it is time that I tell you what happen to me and what you have been hiding from me." 

This totally socked Kari; this was because she had never thought that he would be able to pick some like that up. While Kari didn't know what he was talking about, it seems that Roger knew what he was talking about. 

"I am not talking about you, I am talking about your friend, Izzy and Marry, they have left something out about me. I want to know what it," said Roger.

After that the two of them walked out of Roger's bedroom and when they did they saw that everybody was there waiting to see how things went. They could see that Kari was the same, but they could see that Roger was different in a way. 

"Did he tell you?" Asked Izzy.

"No, Izzy I didn't tell her anything about what happen to me when I was in there, going through a change in my body. I will tell you everything that I can put into words to you, after you tell me what you found out about the prophecy," said Roger.

"But I…" started Izzy.

"No, not the pictures, the other text that you finally translated, and you have something that belongs to me," ended Roger.

Izzy didn't know what to said at this.

"Izzy, I know that Alex took a part of my soul and stuck it into Big O to prevent me from taking his order down, but I would like to know how I am to do something like that," said Roger.

"You are right, you are destined to take down Alex Rosewater's order with a thing that is called 'The Sword of Four Virtues', now I don't know what that is, Roger," said Izzy. 

"Okay, but I would like to have my Crest," requested Roger, in a slight controlling voice. That wasn't to strong or two soft, it was just to make Izzy do what he wanted. 

Izzy was about to protest the request but he found himself doing it without thinking and that was a little strange for him to do something like that. It seems that Roger somehow just through the power of his voice made him do something that he wouldn't normal do. With that gone, Izzy pull out the Crest that belongs to Roger. In doing that everybody found out that the Crest was glowing the slight yellow color. 

Roger put the Crest and tag in one of his jeans's pockets away from the sight of everybody else. 

"Thank you," said Roger in the same style of voice. Roger didn't stop using the voice and this was because Roger wanted to keep a lease on Izzy to make sure that he give him the right object that he wanted. That if Izzy didn't give him want he wanted, he could still command him and not let Izzy get away from him. 

Roger inspected the Crest and tag. He check the entire thing and he found out that this thing was the real McCoy, with that Roger nodded his head at Izzy. With that Izzy found himself out of the state of funk that he was in. It was something that Izzy didn't understand what had happen to him. 

"Izzy, are you all right?" Asked Davis.

"Whoa, what just happen to me?" Asked Izzy.

"I really don't know, it look like that Roger some how put you under a spell through the power of suggestion that is contain within his voice," answered Ken. 

Everybody looked at Roger and they could see that he had a little bit of smug look on his face. Almost like he knew that this was going to happen to him. 

"Just how did you do that?" Asked Tai.

"Quite honestly, I really don't know how I did it, I just did it because that crest was something that I wanted and I felt like that Izzy wasn't going to give that thing up without a fight," answered Roger.

"This is what I am worry about, Roger. You won't be able to control you power and who know what other powers that you have within your body that you can used against us or our enemies," said Kari. 

"She is right," said Sora. "We don't know what you can do."

"You don't have to worry about it, I promise you that, I kept my promises," said Roger. 

"We don't know that for sure," said Ken.

Roger started to laugh at this, he knew for sure that he was the same type of person despite that fact that he had so much untapped power within him. It seems that the people that he thought were apart of his team didn't think like that and that was something that he didn't understand about them. He thought that have somebody that was as powerful as he was would be something that they would welcome in this fight. 

"Is isn't funny, Roger. We don't know if you are the same person," said Kari. "The way that you control Izzy without breaking a sweat is a clear sign that you are different."

"Guys, I am the same person that you meet on that day. Big O might be merged with me, but I can assure you that I am the same person and I speak with my own voice and not his. It is something that is extra. Kari you trust me don't you?" Asked Roger.

"You word isn't good enough for us," said Matt.

"Don't get my sister involved in this fight," said Tai that without thinking was defending his younger sister despite the fact that she could hold her own when it was required of her to do so. 

"What is then?" Asked Roger.

"You actions, if you do something to prove that you are the same person just with something extra. Then, and only then we will be able to trust you like we did before," answered Tai.

"I can't believe this," said Roger.

"Believe it," said Izzy. 

"I shouldn't be the one that you should be distrusting, you should be more worry about Marry and what she is doing under your noses right now," said Roger.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Davis.

"I am talking about, that I saw Griffinmon out there descending from the sky toward the hotel where the rest of the other Digidestined are located. If I was you, I would be doing some checking up on her rather than me," said Roger. 

"We will do that," said Tai. "That still dose not mean that we can trust you, you will have to stay here while we do some checking up on Marry. To see what she is doing."

Roger just signed in disgusted at what these children where doing to him, he knew that he was himself despite the fact that he had Big O inside of him that was giving him a lot of power. Even with that, Roger knew that he had to respect the wishes of the Digidestined and stay here while they went on to check out on their own. Roger watched as Ken, Davis, Tai, and Matt were the one that were selected to go out to see what Marry was doing on her own. Davis's and Ken's Digimon Digivoled their Champion Level and after that Tai and Matt got on the back of them. After that the four of them were off in the skies of the city that he called his home. 

With them gone he found out that the only Digidestined that were still around, which Roger thought were there to kept any eye on him, they were T.K., Izzy, Sora, Joe, Yolie, Cody, Kari, and Steve. 

"Don't try that trick on any of us or I am Digimon will make you paid for doing something like that," said Yolie.

With that Roger could see that Hawkmon, Gatomon, Patamon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Tentomon, and Armadillomon took up defensive position after what their human partners said about then. Seeing this, Roger tried his hardest not to laugh at their efforts to protect them. Even if he knew that he could take them on without breaking a sweat. 

"So what do we do know?" Asked Roger.

"We wait, until the others come back with the news of what Marry is doing out there without us," answered Izzy. 

"Okay," said Roger. After that Roger took a sit in his sofa. "I can do that."

While Griffinmon wanted to go back to were the International Digidestined were at, to see how they were fairing being in this world for so long without getting a piece of the action. Marry on the other hand wanted to see how badly Micheal was killed when he fell to the ground when Lady Devimon used her Black Wing on the body of her Digimon. 

"I want to see where Micheal fall to his death," said Marry.

"But, didn't you said that you wanted to see how the International Digidestined are doing," said Griffinmon.

"Right, but then can wait a little bit more, I want to see if I can give him any type of respect for his soul to make sure that he will have a better afterlife than this life," said Marry.

"Okay," said Griffinmon. 

With that Griffinmon let Marry disembark her and when that happen Marry walked to where Micheal's body was located. As she got closer to it, she started to smell the fresh blood of the huge gaping wound that was located dead center in his body. The smell of the blood overpowered Marry and because have that she started to have dry heaves and it felt like that she was about to throw up at what she was seeing. She knew that she had to keep it up and she did until she reach body. In doing that she could see more of the horrible detail of the atrocious death that he went through. She hopes that he die without feeling any pain because if he did she couldn't image the pain that he went through. 

Marry gulped hard and this was because she knew that she was about to pick up the body from the metal pike that had killed him. She started to lift the body off of the pike and found out that she couldn't do without any help, it was a lot heavier than it looked. 

"Griffinmon, can you help me a little," said Marry.

Griffinmon just signed at what Marry requested her to do, but she did anyway. While she couldn't lift the body like Marry was doing. She could use her head and brut force to left the other end at the same time Marry was lifting the other side. With their combine efforts the two of them lift Micheal's body from the pike and after that the two of them put the body on the ground. In doing that they could see the huge bloody hole that was in his stomach and seeing that Marry felt like she was about to throw up once again, but she controlled it. She told herself to separate herself from her emotions and that right now she had a job to do, and when she was done with the job that would be the right time for her to give into her emotions. 

With that Marry put her to hands together and started to pray for the soul of the man that she only knew as Micheal. While she didn't know a lot about the person, what she did know was that he wasn't pure evil he was just a little bit misguided and he needed the right person to show him the right way. That toward the end of his short life he was trying to atom for the evils that he did and because of that he didn't deserved to live a life that was full with suffering like some people that she knew. If he didn't get an afterlife that was full with infinite peace, she should at least get a second chance to live his life a second time with the knowledge of the mistakes that he had made in this life time. 

While Marry didn't control that decision in the afterlife, she knew that she could at least put in a good word for this person to help decision process be weighted in his side. 

"Are you done?" Asked Griffinmon.

Marry got up from the ground. "Yes I am." 

"Now are we going to see other Digidestined?" Asked Griffinmon.

"Yes," answered Marry. 

After that Marry got on the back of her Digimon and then the two of them went to the hotel. Unlike before there was nobody there to stop them from taking a visit to the others. With that Marry knocked on the door and like before one of the other International Digidestined open up the door only slightly to see who it was. Marry could see that it was Willis.

"Willis, can you let me in, I want to see how you are doing," said Marry.

Willis nodded his head at that and with that he shut door. While that was going on, Marry could hear him unlock the door and seconds after that the door was open up. Marry and Griffinmon walked through the door and when they did they could see that all of the other International Digidestined were there expect for Steve, this was because Steve was still in Roger's house. 

"How is every doing?" Asked Marry.

"We are doing okay, but I would like to know what be going on out there," said Willis.

"Yeah," said Micheal.

"Yes," said Sam.

"I would also like to know what is going on," said Derek.

"Okay, I am going to tell you, that things were very busy, you might not know this, but you were the target of Roger and his Megadeus, Big O," started Marry.

Everybody gashed at hearing that and Marry knew that something like that was going to happen when she told them about this. She knew that she would have the same type of reaction if somebody told her that Big O was after her, it wasn't something that a person would want to experience. Seeing something like that, that big would scare the wits out of somebody if they knew what that thing could do. If they didn't they won't be scare of it, they would be curious about it, that until they saw it destroyed a building without breaking a sweat. 

"I know that isn't something that you should be to happy about, I know I wouldn't be happy if that thing can in my direction. But you should know that we stop him, actually I stop him," said Marry.

"How?" Asked Derek.

"Through a thing that is called 'Digi Jewel'," said Marry and after that Marry brought out the blue prism-like thing for all of them to see. 

Everybody took a look at the thing and it wasn't a thing that none of them had seen before. This was because a Digi Jewel was a rare thing and the ones that do find it are people who are destined to change a world. 

"What is that thing?" Asked Sam.

"I really don't know fore sure, you know that it is a 'Digi Jewel', what I do know is that it is a piece of a Destine Stone and you all know how powerful they are," answered Marry.

"Okay, how did it stop Roger and Big O?" Asked Derek.

"I don't know, but somehow Digi Jewel partially stop the virus that was within Roger long enough for us to get him back to his home. During that time we did a little research into it and we all found ourselves looking all of the city for the cure to that virus that was within him. When I did I found myself fighting with another Megadeus that was red in color and I lost the fight. I found myself falling into a river and I didn't know how long I drifted, but I found myself in a farm area that had green lands and a blue sky," answered Marry.

"What is this place that you are talking about called?" Asked Micheal. 

"It is was called 'Islesberry', in there I meet a person called Gordon Rosewater, the person that had cause all of the troubles in this world. He ask me to forgive him for what he did, and I told him that I can't do that, the only one that could do that are the Digimon that had changed into Megadeues. Despite that he still told me about what his father did to Roger, he very own son, he own son put a part of the Roger's soul into Big O in hopes that Roger would never find it," answered Marry.

"Why?" Asked Sam.

"Because according to a prophecy that was told to him when Roger was born that he would be the one that would destroy his order. First they tried to control him, but they found out that they couldn't do that so they put the part of his soul that contain his latent power, in hope that he would never find that part of his soul," answered Marry.

"Now that Roger found Big O, his efforts to prevent something like that from happening, actually is causing his downfall," said Micheal.

"Right, plus the fact that Roger and Big O are merged together. When I left to find something that in located in this world, I found myself fighting two men, who were both, killed by Lady Devimon. While I was doing that I wondered how you were doing," said Marry. "So that basically sum up what happen since you been here." 

"Well we are doing pretty well, when considered that we are in an alien world," said Wills that was acting like the proxy for the rest of the other Digidestined that were located in this room. "But we would like to know why we are required to be in this place?" 

"I quite honestly think you are like the rest of the other Digidestined are here to help Roger defeat the true evil that is infesting this world with its evil," answered Marry. 

"So basically what you are saying we are going to be part of some big team effort to defeat a force of evil?" Asked Sam.

"Yes," answered Marry. 

"I just hope we aren't cannon folder to allow the stronger fighters, like WarGreymon, Metal Nivernmon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, or Metal Garurumon," said Sam.

"You aren't the only the one, who feel like that," said Marry. "Now I have to go back before they think that I am against their goal." 

Everybody nodded their heads at that and with that the two of them went out of the hotel, back into the gray color city that was know as Paradigm City. When she did she found out that two Digimon that she never expected to see greeted her. They were Stingmon and ExVeemon with their Digidestined partners plus Tai and Matt. 

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," lied Marry. 

"We would like to know what were you doing going out on your own without you telling us about it?" Asked Davis.

"What are you, my mother?" Asked Marry. 

"No, but you should of told us where you were going," said Tai.

"Why should I? I am my own person; I just join this team because I save the same feeling that you do about this world that we should save it. You should know that I might be on your team right now, but that dose not mean that I will stay with you when this is all over with," said Marry. "By all rights, I shouldn't tell you anything in what I do, if you think about I could tell you want to do, because you forget I am a lot older than any of you." 

"She is right about that," said Ken. "But that still dose not make it right, that you should do such a thing without us knowing about it. You should haven't answered or question, what were you doing?'

"If you want to know what I was doing, I was looking for that sword that Angel person was talking about because I think I know what she is talking about. I can't do it right now because you are stopping me right now," answered Marry.

"Where do you think the location of where the sword is?" Asked Ken.

"I think it is located in the same spot of where the World Trade Center Towers once stood in this world," answered Marry.

"It that is true, than you know what this means," said Matt.

"Yes, this city, Paradigm was built on the ruins of the city of New York City, but as a New York City resident myself, I don't recognized anything that is in this city that is the same as New York City of our world," said Marry. 

"That is true, but you don't know that your New York City is the same as their New York City, that the only thing that is the same is their name only," said Ken. 

"That dose not mean any thing, I have to continue to look for the location of that sword, tell Roger or whoever is in command over there what I have told you. That you shouldn't worry about me, because I can talk care of myself and that I shouldn't be interrupted while I am on that search," said Marry. "Now if you don't mind I got a location to find, now the faster that I go in looking for it, the faster that I can fine it." 

After that Marry got on the back of her Armor Level Digimon and was about to take flight back into the skies of this world.

"Here, there we didn't say that you could leave," said Davis. 

Marry didn't listen to what Davis said to her, she took flight to the skies of this world. "Sorry, Davis, I don't have the time to give me the go ahead." 

Davis just stood there spellbound by the actions of the Marry was talking with him. She was once again acting on her own again; looking for the sword that was talk about in that prophecy. That was something that Davis didn't understand about her, that she could do things like this and there was nobody around her to stop her from doing that. He knew that if he did something like that he would receive a serve though lashing for what he did. 

"Man, I wish I could act like her, just get up and go where and whenever she likes without anybody telling her not to do it," said Davis. 

"That is one of the many reasons why he ask her to join our little team, because we knew that she could do something like that. Sometimes you need a person like that if you want things to get done," said Ken. 

"What are you going to do?" Asked Tai.

"I think we should go back to Roger's house and tell him what Marry told us, that we shouldn't brother her with this. She knows what she is doing," said Davis.

With that the team of Digimon and Digidestined were off once again to the skies of this world. For the first time, they won't heading off to battle, they were heading back to Roger's house with this news. They wondered how Roger would react to this. 

"I just hope that I don't upset Roger with this, but I can't allow time to past us by and do nothing when an important item that is a requirement to help save this world is under are noses," said Marry. 

Three hours had past this world by and the four groups of people send the time in different ways. For Marry and Griffinmon the time was spent looking for the location of the sword in this world. The only thing that made Marry and Griffinmon spot in her search was for food that Marry and Griffinmon. The food of choice for the two of them was a two buckets of apples and this was because it was the cheapest thing that the two of them could have. Since they weren't in their own world, their access to money was quite limited to the money that they had on them as the moment. Since the two of them were hungry, they didn't take the time to think about where fruit came from in a world like this. Later on, they might think about it. After they paid for the food the two of them found a quite little place that the two of them could eat without anybody noticing the two of them doing it. For Alex Rosewater, Daemon, and the team of techs worked out of the bugs that were in the program that would open up the gateway between these two worlds, which would allow them to enter into that world. The only thing that was now required for them to complete the process was to kill the Digimon that they had chain up and turn him into pure data despite the fact that he was a Mega Level Digimon. He was no match for the power that Daemon had with his Evil Inferno attack that completed deleted the Mega Level Digimon without breaking a sweat. With that his data was collected into the computer and in a matter of seconds the program that was contain within the computer started the process that would open up the gateway between the two different worlds. When that happen the strange feeling that Griffinmon experience before was back and Marry knew that by the reaction that Griffinmon was having. She just stood there with her teeth baring in the direction of where the building of the Paradigm Group was located. 

"What is it, Griffinmon?" Asked Marry.

"That feeling it back and it worst than before," answered Griffinmon. 

Marry didn't say anything to that the only thing that she did was to jump on the back of her Digimon and let her take her to that building to see what was going on there. She had funny feelings that whatever they were doing there wasn't good and would require her to do some extreme actions. Unknown to her that her go-ho action had caused her to be spotted by another person and this person was Roger that was looking out on his deck. Like Griffinmon and the other Digimon he could feel what his father was doing, he felt the urge to go where Marry and Griffinmon was going. 

"Do you feel that?" Asked Roger. 

"Yes, I do," said ExVeemon. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but what I can tell you is that it isn't good," answered Roger.

"We have to go there and stop whatever it is from happening," said Stingmon. 

After that Kari walked up to where Roger, ExVeemon, and Stingmon were standing. She let herself go and she also could feel the power of that thing that was out there, whatever it was. Like the others she knew that whatever this thing was it wasn't good and that they had to stop it no matter what the cost was. 

"I also feel it, you guys are right, we have to stop this thing," said Kari. 

"Davis, what do you said," said ExVeemon. 

Davis look up at the sky and he could see that the sky in the direction of where main building of the organization that controlled almost everything in this city and he see that the sky was changing. The sky that was normal shades of grays where starting to changed in a brilliant orange almost like a sunset. Seeing that Davis knew that it was time for him to go into action. 

"We should do it," said Davis. 

With that everybody jumped into action. Every Digimon that wasn't in their Champion forms Digivoled into their Champion Forms. Roger on the other hand went to the garage to drive his car, the Griffon. After that Roger in his car and the Digidestined with their Digimon were heading in the direction of where the strange vortex was forming up in the sky around that building. The same vortex that Roger and the other saw that was enough to make Davis make the choice to head long into battle, was also being watched by Marry. Just like Davis, Marry didn't like the way that it looked. 

"Griffinmon, I think this is a little over your head, I think you should go to your Mega Level," said Marry. Seconds after that she brought out her Digi Jewel. "I also think that it is time for you to your Battle Mode, I don't care what they think about your final Mode." 

Griffinmon nodded his head at that and after that the two of them went behind a building. In there Griffinmon went back to her Rookie Form and seconds after that Nivernmon wrap Digivoled to her Mega Level, Metal Nivernmon once again. With that the huge sliver armor dragon full the sky once again in this world for everybody to see. On the back of he Digimon was Marry controlling it through the strips that were located on each side of the first pair of sliver wings. When she did that she told everybody that she was there and that went the same with the people that she fought along side with. 

"We have to stop that thing from finishing whatever it had started," said Marry.

"Right," said Metal Nivernmon.

"Giga Beam!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon. With that her main attack was let lose on the yellow glass dome that surrounded the building. After that the powerful plasma base energy beam shot right through the glass like it was paper mache, obliterating the glass like it wasn't there at all. In doing that it didn't produce a big enough hole for Metal Nivernmon to come through the glass.

"All right, let's do again," said Marry. 

Metal Nivernmon nodded her head at that and after that Metal Nivernmon primed herself to maximize the power of her missile attack. "Metal Dragon Smash!" She yelled and seconds after that a half dozen powerful missiles were shot out of the wings of the Mega-Level Digimon. 

The missiles exploded on impact and the sound of glass breaking was heard through the city and when the smoke clear from the attack. When it did it relieved the all of the glass was broken, but the metal frame was still intact despite the attack. 

"Dam, what did they make these things out of?" Asked Marry.

"I don't know, but I can help you," said a voice that was made up of two voices that spoke as one. With that Marry knew that it could only be one Digimon that could be, and that Digimon was Paildramon. She turned around and found out that he as right, it was Paildramon the combine form of both ExVeemon and Stingmon. 

"Good," said Marry.

"Sting Strike!" He yelled out and seconds after that two huge metal spikes came out of the arms of the Digimon. After that the Ultimate-Level Digimon went after the reminding metal super structure that held the glass in place. When he did one of his metal spikes got caught in the metal and Paildramon didn't panic when that happens to him. He stay calm at what happen to him and put his other spike into the metal and became to used the two metal spikes like a can opener to pyre open the metal, he did. In a matter of seconds Paildramon was free.

"That was a mistake, one that I won't make again," said Paildramon. 

Marry look up at the sky and she could see that the sky was about to rip up and in doing that she could see that the this rip in the sky was going to be a gateway to another world. What world was it connecting to, that was the question that she wanted to have answer to. Taking another look at the rip, something inside of her told her that this wasn't good and that she was about to find the answer to the question that she just asked to herself. Unknown to Marry, Metal Nivernmon also look up at the sky and she also saw the rip in the sky and just like Marry she wanted to know where was this thing going to do. 

"What are they doing?" Asked Marry to herself. 

"Whatever they are doing, I don't like it," answered Metal Nivernmon. 

"She right, we have to stop this," said Paildramon. 

"Okay, let's go," said Marry.

"Sonic Wave!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon and second after that her sound base attack ripped through the air. In doing that the metal super structure that blocked them fell to the power of the attack. With that the two of them went into the dome that they blasted in. 

In doing that they found out that it was yet another mistake made on their behalf because a huge yellow beam was shot out of the building toward the rip that was in the city. In doing that it destroyed the top of the dome and in doing that the rip that was in the city started to expand to some much that the three of them could see where the location was. 

"My God I don't believe it," said Marry.

"What?" Asked Metal Nivernmon. 

"That is my world," answered Marry. With that Marry knew what she had to do, she had to go into the heart of the beast and shut down that program. She did with Metal Nivernmon as her tool and when she reached the area were the beam was coming out. The two of them were blasted away from the beam with so much force that the two of them were through clear out of the dome and behind a building. Before Paildramon could do anything to stop that thing he was also a victim of the attack. 

"Paildramon!" Yelled Davis and Ken as they watched their Digimon fall down to the ground. The only sound that the two of them heard was the loud thud and a huge cloud of smoke at the area where Paildramon fall down at.

In the lab Daemon and Alex watched as two of the Digimon felt from the power that came from the beam. 

"How long?" Asked Daemon.

"Ten more minutes," answered another young tech that was busy taping keys on his keyboard trying to maintain the balance, so he wouldn't destroyed this building. 

* * *

Marry and Metal Nivernmon landed on the ground, when they did they brought down a couple of more buildings. Despite that, the two of them were okay and that the only thing that they did to them was shook them up a little. 

"Okay, now I am mad," said Marry and after that she pull out her Digi Jewel. "Metal Nivernmon are you ready." 

Metal Nivernmon nodded her head at that. 

Two more Digimon fall down to the ground with carbon scoring on their body, these Digimon were Angewomon and Mega Kabuterimon. 

"Angewomon!" Cried Kari. 

"Mega Kabuterimon, are you okay?" Asked Izzy.

"I fine, whatever that thing was, I have never see anything like that before," answered Mega Kabuterimon. 

"That goes the same with me," said Angewomon.

"What is that thing?" Asked Roger as he watched another group of Digimon to fell like flies. These Digimon were Metal Greymon, Were Garurumon, and Aquilamon. Like with Kari and Izzy, Yolie, Tai, and Matt cried out their names to find out how they were. They found out that they were okay despite the fact that they couldn't continue the fight. 

The last two to go into the fight was Ankylomon and Angemon. The two of them was about DNA Digivoled when the Angemon noticed something about the rip, it was getting bigger. So much bigger that they could clearly see where this thing was opening to. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Angemon.

T.K. look ups and could see the skyline of a major Northeast City and with that he recognized the two most dominant skyscrapers in the entire skyline. They were two blue color buildings with a triangle shape top and with that he knew what skyline he was looking at, it was Philadelphia, the city that was the birthplace of US, the city of brotherly love. 

"Yes, Angemon, that is Philadelphia, Alex Rosewater had just open up a gateway between this world and ours," answered T.K.

"Then we have to go and stop it," said Angemon. 

"Right," said T.K.

"I won't let you, it my job to stop that thing and you don't have the power to do so," said Roger. 

T.K. turned around and could see that Roger had his head bowed down. Seconds after that Roger lifted his head and when he did that, they could see that Roger's eyes were glowing white. After that Roger yelled out and seconds after that T.K. could see that Roger's body was going through a change. With that T.K. wondered what was going on with the Megadeus pilot and then he found out what it was. Roger's skin was ripped off and in doing that it relieved the black armor Megadeus that they knew as Big O, but only smaller. The size problem was no different because Big O went to normal size in a matter of seconds. With that Big O went in the direction of where the beam of energy was coming. Big O reaches the inside of the dome and he could see more detail of the beam. He was about to smash the building open but he was stop when he saw Daemon with Alex on the back of the Digimon follow the light with unbelievable speed. 

When the two of them reach the top of the portal, the beam of light stop firing and because of this the portal started to close up. 

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Cried Marry inside of the cockpit. "I won't let you take control over my world." 

"Marry, take a look at the portal, it closing," said Metal Nivernmon. 

"You better hurry up," said Marry.

"Okay," said Metal Nivernmon.

Outside of a huge blue armor creature rushed toward the battle area with a jet that was located on the back on her two armor legs of the creature. The creature that was a Digimon moved so fast that nobody could ever take a good look at the new Digimon. The Digimon flew past Big O and to the closing portal that was up in the sky. 

"We aren't going to make it," said Marry.

"Yes, we will, I can kept it up long enough with my Giga Beam," said Metal Nivernmon

"Do it," said Marry. 

"All right," said Metal Nivernmon.

Outside the blue armor Digimon moved its right hand toward the closing portal and seconds after that a huge blast of yellow energy was shot at the portal. Just like Metal Nivernmon thought would happen, happen, the energy from the plasma base attack kept the portal open long enough for the two of them to make it to the portal before it would close. 

"I think we are going to make it," said Marry. Second after she said that she felt something slowed them down. Marry looked out of her display and saw what had cause it, Big O had fired one of its chains at them. The chain had landed on one of her Digimon's legs. 

"I am sorry about this, Roger, but I can't allow your father to take control of my world without fighting for it," said Marry. "Metal Nivernmon, you know the drill."

"Right," said Metal Nivernmon. 

Using one of the joystick-like levers that were in fort of her, Marry controlled the arm of her Digimon. Unlike the other arm that just contain the huge cannon-like beam. This also contain a cannon-like beam weapon, with one thing added a huge blue armor triangle-shape weapon. That was she was adding right in the direction of Big O.

"Dragon Claw!" She yelled out.

Seconds after that the huge armor thing was shot off from the arm of the Digimon and broke the chain in a matter of seconds. This cause Metal Nivernmon to be free to continue her trip to her world and because of that, Marry didn't stick around to see that Big O had fall down on the ground. With that out of the way Marry and Metal Nivernmon made it to the portal when they did they were sucked into it. Before anybody could get up from the ground to fellow the two of them, the portal close up. 

"Marry!" Cried Matt. 

Big O got up from the ground just to look up at what just happen. 

TBC…Chapter 19 The Gateway Between two Worlds: Part Two- A Pathway Back Home 


	19. The Gateway Between Two Worlds Part 2: A...

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either, it labor of love. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon Griffinmon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

Now with Kabukimon, I am going to use her Japanese Attacks, because I don't know what her American attacks are. Plus I haven't seen her yet in the Tamers Story line. But her name, Kabukimon, is her American name which happening to be the same as her Japanese name. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

With the gateway between the two worlds open up that had lead Alex into the real world and Marry. The reminding team must reopen up the gateway between the two worlds. Part 2 of 2.

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now.

Chapter 18- The Gateway between Two Worlds Part 2- A Pathway Back Home

T.K. look ups and could see the skyline of a major Northeast City and with that he recognized the two most dominant skyscrapers in the entire skyline. They were two blue color buildings with a triangle shape top and with that he knew what skyline he was looking at, it was Philadelphia, the city that was the birthplace of US, the city of brotherly love. 

"Yes, Angemon, that is Philadelphia, Alex Rosewater had just open up a gateway between this world and ours," answered T.K.

"Then we have to go and stop it," said Angemon. 

"Right," said T.K.

"I won't let you, it my job to stop that thing and you don't have the power to do so," said Roger. 

T.K. turned around and could see that Roger had his head bowed down. Seconds after that Roger lifted his head and when he did that, they could see that Roger's eyes were glowing white. After that Roger yelled out and seconds after that T.K. could see that Roger's body was going through a change. With that T.K. wondered what was going on with the Megadeus pilot and then he found out what it was. Roger's skin was ripped off and in doing that it relieved the black armor Megadeus that they knew as Big O, but only smaller. The size problem was no different because Big O went to normal size in a matter of seconds.

While that was going on, Nancy had found her way to were the battle was taking place and could see all of this going on. She saw that Roger Smith had transformed himself into the Megadeus and with that Nancy knew that he was the one that was meant to wheel that sword that was located down there.

"So he is the one," said Nancy. "Now the only thing I have to do, is wait until he realized that he missing that sword." 

After that Nancy walked away from the battle scene and let Roger to his thing. 

With that Big O went in the direction of where the beam of energy was coming. Big O reaches the inside of the dome and he could see more detail of the beam. He was about to smash the building open but he was stop when he saw Daemon with Alex on the back of the Digimon follow the light with unbelievable speed. 

When the two of them reach the top of the portal, the beam of light stop firing and because of this the portal started to close up. 

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Cried Marry inside of the cockpit. "I won't let you take control over my world." 

"Marry, take a look at the portal, it closing," said Metal Nivernmon. 

Marry took a look at one of her visual aids that was located in the cockpit and she could see what Metal Nivernmon was talking about. She saw that the portal was starting to close real fast and if she didn't move it she wouldn't have a way to get back into her world. "You better hurry up," said Marry.

"Okay," said Metal Nivernmon.

Outside of a huge blue armor creature rushed toward the battle area with a jet that was located on the back on her two armor legs of the creature. The creature that was a Digimon moved so fast that nobody could ever take a good look at the new Digimon. The Digimon flew past Big O and to the closing portal that was up in the sky. 

"We aren't going to make it," said Marry.

"Yes, we will, I can kept it up long enough with my Giga Beam," said Metal Nivernmon

"Do it," said Marry. 

"All right," said Metal Nivernmon.

Outside the blue armor Digimon moved its right hand toward the closing portal and seconds after that a huge blast of yellow energy was shot at the portal. Just like Metal Nivernmon thought would happen, happen, the energy from the plasma base attack kept the portal open long enough for the two of them to make it to the portal before it would close. 

"I think we are going to make it," said Marry. Second after she said that she felt something slowed them down. Marry looked out of her display and saw what had causes it, Big O had fired one of its chains at them. The chain had landed on one of her Digimon's legs and after that Marry could see that Big O was starting to pull her away from the portal and toward him. That was something that Marry didn't want to have happen to her. She had a job to do right now and that was to stop Alex or Daemon from taking control over her world. That was something that she wouldn't allow on her watch no matter what and if that meant that she would have to fire on an ally she would do it. 

"I am sorry about this, Roger, but I can't allow your father to take control of my world without fighting for it," said Marry. "Metal Nivernmon, you know the drill."

"Right," said Metal Nivernmon. 

Using one of the joystick-like levers that were in fort of her, Marry controlled the arm of her Digimon. Unlike the other arm that just contain the huge cannon-like beam. This also contain a cannon-like beam weapon, with one thing added a huge blue armor triangle-shape weapon. That was she was adding right in the direction of Big O.

"Dragon Claw!" She yelled out.

Seconds after that the huge armor thing was shot off from the arm of the Digimon and broke the chain in a matter of seconds. This cause Metal Nivernmon to be free to continue her trip to her world and because of that, Marry didn't stick around to see that Big O had fall down on the ground. With that out of the way Marry and Metal Nivernmon made it to the portal when they did they were sucked into it. Before anybody could get up from the ground to fellow the two of them, the portal close up. 

"Marry!" Cried Matt. 

Big O got up from the ground just to look up at what just happen. There was nothing that he could do right now, expect to take a look at the sky where the once the vortex was located at. Roger couldn't believe that she would do something like that. Even with this, it prove to him that Marry was a person that more to her than meet to the eye. While Roger didn't like the fact that she had fired on him yet again, but it did prove to him something about her. That she was willing to do something like that, fire on her own allies if they stood in her way of her goal, but she could of hit him with a more powerful attack that just that and she could of hit him in another area like the chest section. No she didn't do that, she aimed for the chain and that prove to him that she didn't like to over do things. That still didn't mean that Roger like what she did to him, he knew that she would have to paid for doing something like that to him. 

While two pervious fights he understood why she attack him, the first one was because she didn't know who he was and that she was just acting like a Digidestined would do to protect the Digi World from things that she thought were threats to the Digi World. At that time she thought that Big O was a threat to the Digital World. The second time she did that because she was once again trying to protect something, this time it wasn't the Digital World, it was the other International Digidestined from him when he was under the powerful influenced of that virus that he got from that Wraith-like thing Megadeus. This time there was no good reason why she had fired on him just because he was stopping her from achieving her goal. That was something that Roger didn't like about her and that was something that Roger would have to talk to her about when the two of them would meet again. Right now he knew that he would have to go back to his human form and that what happen to Roger. He went back to his human form and like before all of his clothes were stripped off when he changed himself into Big O. 

Dorothy could see that he was once again naked and like before she found something to cover him up so that he wouldn't be charged with indecent expose by the military police that she knew would come here to find out what just happen there. Dorothy once again wrapped Roger up with a black blanket and unlike the first time when Roger return back to his human form when he was still weak. This time Roger was a little stronger, but he wasn't strong enough to get up on his own, Dorothy still had to help the young Negotiator up from the ground. While Dorothy was doing with Roger, T.K took a look around the area to see how the others were faring after this latest battle that they all had. He could see that the same actions that Roger was taking were all over with the other Digimon. They were getting up from the ground, but slowly and T.K. could see that they were all covered with carbon scoring. A clear sign that they were beat up by that energy thing that ripped up the sky.

"How are you guys?" Asked T.K.

"I think I be okay," answered Metal Greymon. 

"That goes the same with me," said Aquilamon. 

After that the other Digimon that were slam down to the ground expect for Paildramon answer T.K.'s question with the same time of answer that they were okay and that it would take a lot more than that type of attack to knock them out for good. 

"How is Paildramon?" Asked Davis.

"Yes, I would like to know how he is," said Ken. 

After that their question about his well being was answer for them, this was because the combine Digimon, Paildramon came walking to where they were. Ken and Davis could see that he was badly cut up, but despite that he was still in good shape. 

"Paildramon!" Shouted Ken and Davis at the same time. 

Before Paildramon could say anything to their joy, both Digidestined ran up to him and hugged him. Paildramon was socked at this sing of affection toward him.

"Guys, I knew that you care about me, but this…this thing is kind of embarrassing for me," said the Ultimate Level Digimon. 

"We don't care, we are happy that you are safe," said Ken.

"We thought that you were a goner when you got blasted by that energy beam," said Davis.

"It is going to take more that just a flair gun to knock me out," said Paildramon. "By the way what was that thing." 

Ken and Davis look at the building where the beam of energy was shot out of and after that the two of them followed the path that thing took up to the sky. While the two of them didn't see the energy that it had the two of them reminder what the thing look like and what it did to the sky of that world. The two of them reminder how the thing rip open the sky to another world and while the two of them didn't see the skyline of the world. They did see T.K. and Angemon's reaction to it and with that the two of them knew that it had to do with their world. 

"I really don't know what it is was, but what I can tell you whatever that thing was, it open up a gateway between this world and our world. Where it open up to I don't know," answered Ken. 

"But what I can tell you is that we have to get back to our world and stop Alex Rosewater from hurting our world," said Davis. 

"I know, but I would like to know how are we going to get that thing open up again?" Asked Ken.

"Just like what we did when we back to Earth to get the Eight Child," said Tai.

"What?" Asked Ken.

"Did you know that we returned back to Earth to find my sister, Kari that was the eight child that was needed to help the save the Digital World for the first time," answered Tai.

"Yes, Azulongmon told us about this," said Ken.

Tai like the rest of the other Digidestined knew about Azulongmon, he was the one that used one of the Digi Cores to allow their Digimon to Digivolve to their Ultimate Level in the real world despite the fact that there were Control Spires as well. He also was the one that grave up some of his energy to allow his Digimon Agumon, to Wrap Digivole into WarGreymon. 

"But what he didn't tell you is how we did it," said Tai.

"Yes, how did you do it?" Asked Roger that was walking up where the three of them were located. When he did that, they all could see that he was holding a black blanket around his body and they also could see that he was a little weak from the battle. 

"We did through a thing called Key Cards that were located in Myotismon's castle and we had to solve the riddle behind them. We had to classified the cards by their level, which was Rookie, Champion, and Ultimate Level, and after that their data type, which was Data, Virus, and Vaccine. To further complete matters there are only nine slots were we could place the Key Cars, which means one of them was a false card. In a quick decision on my part, I choice the Agumon card as the false card and this was because Agumon was my friend," answered Tai. "We found out that I picked the right card to be the false one and that was because we were sent back to Earth in the place were we first entered into the Digital World." 

"That is all in good, but I don't think that Alex would used something like that to open up that gateway between my world and your world," said Roger.

"What do you suggest he used to so it?" Asked Kari.

"I think he used some type of program, don't ask me how I know, I just do," answered Roger. 

"That means we will have to go into that building and access the program and see if we can do the same thing that Alex did," said Izzy. 

Roger nodded his head at that. "You are right, Izzy. We will have to go into that building." 

"If we do, we have tread lightly, because only God know what traps have been set up in there to prevent what we are about to do," said Izzy. 

Again Roger nodded his head at that, because Izzy was right about that. He knew that would be something that he would do if he had something like Alex had left open. 

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Shouted Davis in his typical go-ho attitude that got him in so much trouble when he was in the Digital World. 

Before anybody could say anything to convince Davis another wise, he was on the back of Paildramon. He was waiting for the others go into action just like he was about to do. 

"Davis, don't do this, we have to think of a plan before we enter into that building," said Izzy. "I don't think Roger is dress for something like that."

"And waste time," said Davis. 

"No, you forget the time between our two worlds is different, we aren't wasting as much as time you think," said Izzy.

"I just can't sit around and wait until you guys do something," said Davis.

"You will have to," said Roger. Before Davis knew it, he found himself off the back of his Digimon and down on the ground with Roger's hand right at his neck. Seeing that, everybody that was around the two of them were socked at both the speed and the strength that Roger had. Yet again this was another sign of the power that Roger had was wild and uncontrollable for him right now. 

"Woah," said Izzy. "Take it easy, Roger."

"Why should I, this little brat is so irresponsible, that you have been lucky that his mistakes haven't kill you on your trips," answered Roger. "His go-ho thing of his is a clear sign of his irresponsibly." 

"Davis!" Cried Paildramon and despite his batted up appearance that he had, he still had enough strength inside of him to go after Roger. Paildramon brought out one of his metal spikes that was located in his arms and was ready to stab Roger in arm to make him stop doing this to his friend. He didn't want to kill him, but if he had to do it, he would. 

But Roger sense that Paildramon was coming at him with this weapon drawn out and before Paildramon could reach Roger. Roger freed up on his hands and used that free hand to stop the Dragon-type Digimon dead in his tracks with no signs of sweat drops on his face. Paildramon tried to free himself by moving away from him, but Roger wouldn't allow that to happen, he was going to teach Paildramon a lesson. 

Then Roger still using his one hand thrown Paildramon like he was rag doll away from him and Paildramon landed in forth of Tai, Izzy, and Matt. All three of them couldn't believe the almost superhuman strength that Roger was displaying right now and with that all three of them knew without a question, that this strength that Roger was displaying can from the merge that Roger went through. 

"Roger, stop it! You are going to kill him!" Cried Kari. 

Roger didn't heard the cries of his sister, he was in a craze state of mind and all of them knew that there would only be two things that would bring him out of this state of mind that he was in right now. One of them was that Davis would be killed and the other one would be an act of God. Most of them wanted the latter rather than the later and that was something that none of them wanted to have happen. 

"Roger what are you doing?" Asked a voice. 

Unlike with Kari's cries, this voice caught Roger's attention and this was because the sound of the voice had to him that made him want to stop what he was doing. Roger looked up to see the face that was behind the voice and he found out who it was. It was Big O's image of him standing in forth of him and Big O's image was dress in his black suit that he wore most of the time, complete with everything that he wore when he went out on a case. It wasn't this that caught Roger's attention it was the fact that Big O chose it image of him to be standing and it was his height that made Roger take a look at him.

__

I am that tall? Asked Roger to himself. 

Seconds after that Big O's image of him took off the black sunglasses and partially kneed down to him. "What are you doing? With the gift of my strength that I give to you?" 

"I am trying to teach this kid a lesson," answered Roger.

"And you think that killing him will make him learn. I maybe not be human, but I know that when something is dead it won't learn anything," said Big O's image of him. 

With that Roger found himself out of the crazed state of mind that he was in and noticed what he was doing to Davis. He could see that he was about to kill him with the strength that he gain when he merged with Big O. Seeing that Roger couldn't believe what he was about to do to somebody that he thought was an ally and because of that he lifted his hand away from the neck of Davis, too much to the relief of Davis. After that the feeling of sock of what he was almost about to do got to him and because of that he felt down to the ground. 

"What is wrong with me?" Asked Roger.

"You lost yourself in your emotion and before your merge with me, that was a perfectly good, but now that you are merged with me, it is bad. You have to watch yourself and control your emotions," said Big O's image of him. 

"Or something else like this will happen again," said Roger.

Big O's image of him nodded his head at that. "Yes, now I can forgive this, you didn't know that this was going to happen. I shouldn't have told you about this."

Roger got up from the ground with the realization that Big O forgive him on this because he didn't know that was going to happen. That the Megadeus made a mistake on that and he was willing to forgive him because of what he did. 

"But I won't be that forgiving if something like this happens again. I don't my gifts to you to be used like this, to hurt another living being," said Big O. "That is the reason why I am your Digimon."

"Huh?" Asked Roger.

"It is because I have a strong sense of justice just like you do. We both see things in black or white, not shades of gray. It very rare to see somebody that at your age," said Big O. 

Roger was about to say something at that, but he saw that Big O's image got up from the ground. "I can't kept this up for long, but there is something that I have to tell you."

"What?" Asked Roger.

"You have untapped power, ably that go far beyond the gifts that I gave to you," said Big O.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Roger.

"Our merging open much more than the part of your life that you forgot," answered Big O.

Roger was about to ask Big O more about this, but Big O's image of him disappeared from view and the only thing that he could see was the surrounding. Roger wanted to know what Big O talking about, what other powers did he have within him right now that were going to surface without him thinking about. He knew that he could see in the past and have the ably to control people with just sound of his voice, but what else could he do. 

That was something that he would find out when it happen, but right now he had to deal with what just happen to Davis. He knew that Davis wouldn't be happy at what he just did to him, he knew that he wouldn't like it. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yelled Davis. "You almost kill me, you fool!" 

"I am sorry, I lost myself in my emotions," answered Roger.

"I knew it, you are to dangerous to be around us," said Izzy. "Even more so, with the power of the Megadeus behind you. You should stay away from us until you have learn to control your power and your emotions, so this won't happen again." 

Roger was about to say something to this, which was that he was in control of himself and that something like this wouldn't happen again. It look like that other Digidestined and their Digimon didn't want to heard it, they had seen enough from him. That was that the was a dangerous ally with all of that uncontrolled power of his in which they had no clue in which he would go off like that again, which was something that they couldn't risk have happen again. Once was good enough for them. 

Roger watched helplessly as each Digidestined walked away from him, not even talking a look at him. Even Kari, his own blood didn't even stop to take a look at him. The only person that was next to him was Dorothy, but she wasn't a real person. 

"It look like that they don't trust you," said Dorothy. 

Roger just snapped at look back at her and after that he turned his attention back to Kari, that look like to be the last of the group to leave him all by himself. "Kari, you believe me. I promise this won't happen again, and I do kept my promises," said Roger.

Before Kari could answer his question, her other brother, Tai put himself in between the two of them acting like a human shield between her and Roger. He didn't want to have happen to Izzy happen to Kari; he didn't want Roger to control her through his voice like he did with Izzy. When he did see it happen, it scared him a little that a human being could be able to do something like that and be scare himself when he did do it. 

"Kari, don't answer that question, he is playing his tricks on you. He is going to do what he did to Izzy to you, to make you believe him," said Tai.

"What?" Asked a socked Roger. "I would never do something like that unless I want something from a person never the less somebody that is my sister." 

"She might be your sister, but that is just a technically, she has lived her entire life with me. So I have been more of a brother to her rather than you," said Tai.

"What dose that mean? Oh, now I see it. You think that she has live with you all of her life that you can make up her mind for her?" Said Roger.

"No, I was trying to said that I think that I know better for you, than you would," said Tai.

"Tai, you don't know anything about our origin, Kari was put into your world to protect her from Alex, and this was because Alex had killed almost every woman that I love in my life, my mother and my lover that was going to be my wife," said Roger. After that a muscle in Roger's jaw jumped at that a clear sign of the irritation that was in the painful memories of what happen in that period in his life that he would rather to forget, but he found out that he couldn't. 

"I didn't know that, but that still dose not mean that you are to be trusted with the power that is inside of you right now. It like a ticking time bomb, any second that bomb is going to go off and you can go off at anybody," said Tai.

"That was a mistake that I made, I didn't know that my emotions were going to do that to me. I learn that lesson and that is a mistake that I don't want to mistake again. Tai can you forgive me for that mistake that I made?" Said Roger. 

Tai didn't know what to said at this, it sounded like he was truly sorry for what he did to Davis and that it was something that he wasn't going to make again. Even with that there was something in the back of Tai's mind that he should completely trust him and this was because of the thing that he did almost did to Davis. That was good enough for Tai to tell him that he was a risk to their safely, no matter who much he control his power, there was a chance that he could lose it on somebody. While he didn't mind the fact that he would lose it on an enemy, did mind it when he did it on an ally like Davis, even if he didn't like Davis that much. Davis didn't deserve something like that. 

"Okay, Roger, but in the future I suggest that you stay away from Davis," said Tai.

With that Roger started a laugh a little at that. "I think I will do that, plus I have to go back home and get dress if we want to go into that building." 

"By the way, what is your problem with Davis?" Asked Tai.

"I don't know, I think it because I see myself in him and it he is so annoying," answered Roger.

"You got that right," said Kari. 

Again with that Roger laughed again and heard that both Kari and Dorothy were happy that he was capable of doing something like that outside of laughing at a person misfortune. Like when the two of them first meet each other, in what seem to be like a lifetime ago. In fact it was only seven mouths ago for her. 

After that Roger and Dorothy moved back to his car. With that all of the Digidestined got on the back of their Digimon, when that happen the entire team moved in the direction of where Roger's house was located. Despite the lack of clothing that Roger had on his body and his feet, plus the tired feeling that he felt he still managed to drive the car with the same grace as he did when he was one hundred percent. While he was doing that he was wondering what was going on with Marry and what was going on in her world. Also he wondered why she would do something like that to her, they were allies and most of the time allies won't do that another. There was always exception to that rule and it looks like that Marry was that exception. 

Even with that on his mind Roger knew that was something that he would find out when they got into that world, right now Roger had to worry about how they would get into that world and how he would get this sick and tired feeling he had right now. He knew the reason behind it, it was because the change of forms that required a lot of energy to do so and while it give him a great advantage in fight, but after the fight this was the price that he was going to paid for having this advantage. Thinking about that, he felt like he was hungry and with that he had plan to have something to eat when he got home. 

He made to his house and with that he pulls into the building. Inside of the building him and Dorothy got out of the car. When he did the slight hungry feeling that he felt when he started this trip got more worst. 

"Man, I am hungry," said Roger. 

"I will tell Norman to prepare your meal," said Dorothy. 

"No, I am _really_ hungry, I think I need something that is quick and easy. I think I will need a lot of it as well," answered Roger. 

Hearing that Dorothy could tell that his transformation into Big O took a lot of out him and plus it also require huge amount of energy from him. That when that energy was exhausted he would reverted back to his human form. That the only way that he would be able to return back into Big O was to build up his energy reserves and that the only way that a human would be able to do that was to eat something. By Roger's reaction she could tell that he need a lot of that something. 

Even with that the two of them made it to the elevator that took him to the top floor of his house. While the two of them were going up on the elevator, Roger collapses from the lack of strength and Roger could only managed to sit up rather than stand up. Even in doing that, Roger somehow kept the black blanket around himself and he kept his eyes open, despite the fact that he felt like he needed to sleep. He knew that there was a job to do right now and was just part of the job. It was something that he would have to deal with it. 

The two of them reached the top level and Roger saw that. He tried to get up from the floor, but he found out that he couldn't do it on his own. So Dorothy helps him up from the ground and it was just enough to help him get his barring. With that Roger started to walk out of the elevator and when he did he was greeted by Norman. 

"Hello, Miss Dorothy. How is Master Roger?" Asked Norman.

"He is weak, he needs something that is quick and ease, plus he needs a lot of it as well," answered Dorothy.

Without asking why, Norman went to work with Roger's request despite the fact he didn't say it himself. He used Dorothy as his proxy. 

After that Roger told Dorothy that he needed to go to his room so that he could get dress and that she should help Norman with his food. She listened to his request and left him alone to get himself dress for their trip into the Paradigm Group's man Headquarters. In a matter of seconds Roger got out of his room and he dress in black outfit, seeing him dress all in black was something that Dorothy didn't understand about him. That he wore only black most of the time and the only other color that he wore was white, that was only when he wore his suits. 

"I see that you are dress," said Dorothy.

Roger didn't say anything to that, the only thing that was on his mind was food. While he wasn't like this most of the time, this was an exception to that rule. This was because this wasn't something that was normal for him. The next thing that Dorothy saw was that Roger jumped on the food with so much zest that Dorothy was a little sicken by what she was seeing right now. The once honored, Negotiator was now almost brought down the level of a savage, just because one thing, he was hungry. In a matter of seconds all of the food that Norman had prepare for Roger was gone and it look like that Roger wanted seconds. This time Roger wasn't as bad as he was when he started, it seem that putting the food in his stomach quiet the beast that was within him right now. 

"Are you okay?" Asked Dorothy.

"Yes, I am fine, why should you ask," said Roger.

"I was just puzzled by your reaction to the food, it seem that it wasn't you a couple of seconds ago. The way that you took the food inside of your, it seems that it was a little unnatural for you to do such a thing," said Dorothy.

"Oh, that is because I was hungry and here is something that you should know about anything that is living. When a living thing is hungry, no matter how nice they are, they will become the your worst enemy and that are something that you shouldn't miss with," answered Roger. 

"Are yourself?" Asked Dorothy.

"Yes, I am, but I am still a little hungry," answered Roger. 

Before Roger could request more of the sandwiches, Norman came into the room and brought him so more of the sandwiches of the same type. Like before Roger went to eat the sandwiches, but unlike before he didn't do it with so much zest. He was doing it in a more cultured way and after the second helping of the food, Roger could feel that the empty pit was now full with food. 

"Ah, that did it," said Roger. 

"Now are you full?" Asked Dorothy.

"Yes, now I think I can talk about our plan to get back into the Digidestined World, by the way were are the Digidestined and their Digimon. The last time that I saw them they were following us to my house?" Asked Roger.

"We are right now," said Joe. 

Hearing that Roger turned his head around and could see that Joe was right about them. All of the Digidestined and their Digimon were in here just like before. Seeing that Roger wondered did they see him eat like that.

"Did you?" Asked Roger and a drop of sweat was on the side of his forehead. 

"No, but the way that it sounded, I think we are used to it because when Digimon are at their In-Training Levels, they eat just like that," said Kari. 

"Oh, that is good. I didn't think that I could do something like that before until now," said Roger. 

"But I would like to know what are we going to do to get back into our world," said Davis. 

"Yeah," said Tai. 

"All in good time, but I am also a little sleepy," answered Roger.

Hearing that the Digidestined couldn't believe what they were hearing from his mouth, that he was now a little sleepy and because of that they trip back to their world was being delay once again. That was something that they didn't want to have happen, because they didn't want to give Alex Rosewater any type of advantage in their world despite the fact that the time in this world wasn't the same as it was in their world. That only spending one day in this world was equality one half hour in their world. They didn't care a signal bit. 

"No, I want to go back into our world, now!" Demanded Davis. 

"Davis…" started Izzy. 

Davis didn't heard Izzy's warring, not to anger this guy or he would do what he did before to him. It seem that Davis suffer from the same type of memory lose that these people in this city had, but his problem was his short-term memory. It seem that Davis didn't reminder what Roger almost did to him.

"Davis, don't get my angry, do you reminder the last time that you did. I almost kill you and I don't want to do that again, no matter how much of a pain in the neck you are," said Roger.

"Huh?" Asked a puzzled Davis. Seconds after that Davis reminder what Roger did to him. He almost kill him by crushing his neck like it was a piece of paper. With that Davis dropped his charge toward Roger because he didn't want to have that happen to him again and Davis didn't know if Roger would be serious about it and really kill him. It was better for him to stay clam with this. 

"By the way, what Izzy told you is that a day in here is a like an half hour in your world, so you aren't losing that much time," said Roger.

"Yeah, that might be true, but we don't like to give Alex any lead time," said Sora. 

"But that is something that you should learn to deal with, but I have funny feelings that Alex's lab will have codes and puzzles that will try to prevent what we are going to do. I think we should be at our best, that we should be fighting that, and not sleep as well," said Roger.

"What are you saying? That we should spend that night here and try to get a good night sleep?" Asked Matt.

"Right, Matt that is what I am trying to say to you all," answered Roger.

"I think we should listen to him," said Gatomon. 

"I have to agree with Gatomon. T.K., what do you say?" Asked Patamon. 

"I also think that he is right, we should spend the thing," said T.K. 

"Okay, then it agreed we will spend the night," said Tai. 

After that everybody got ready to spend the night like they did before many times before. Unlike the other times, everybody was having trouble sleeping expect for Davis that was sleeping like a log. To prove that he was snoring and the snoring that Davis was doing only made it harder for the other Digidestined to get a good night sleep. For the Digimon, it didn't matter because they were all fast asleep. 

After, the hard night for the Digidestined, day had made it appearance and that was something that none of the Digidestined wanted to see because it meant that they would be going off in their mission to head back to their world. That what happen the group of Digidestined and Digimon moved into closer to the spiral tower that was the building where the main office of the Paradigm Group. When they did that they could see that the building was pretty robust. This was because it had to clear sign that was the place were the energy beam that ripped up the sky came from. Despite that they all knew that was the place and that was the reason why they were heading to that place. 

When they reach the building, they found out that there was a huge door that was blocking their way. With that none of the Digidestined needed to tell their Digmon to do, because they all knew what do, it was time to go into their Champion Forms. In a matter of seconds the area was full with Champion Level Digimon. 

"I can take care of it," said Aquilamon. 

"Go for it," said Yolie. 

"Blast Rings!" He yelled and seconds after that Aquilamon's secondly attack was fired through the air. After that a series of red energy rings were fired from Aquilamon's mouth and after that his attack hit the doors. 

When they did that, Aquilamon's Blast Rings attack exploded on impact and first it causes a huge amount of smoke. When the smoke cleared, they could see that Aquilamon's attack did the trick and this was because the two huge doors that block them from going any further were gone. With that Digimon, Digidestined, Roger, and Dorothy continue their trip into the heart of beast. They could see that most of the place was empty and this peck Roger's interest. 

"I don't like this," said Roger. 

"I have to agree with you," said Tai. 

"This is so strange, I would think a place like this, that is so central to the government of this city would be busy," said Matt. "I mean there should be at least a few people that run security in this place." 

"Security…" started Ken. Then Ken realized what was about to happen with them. There were nobody here, because of the internal security system was turned on. Before Ken could say anything about that he found out that his guess about why there was nobody here was right. 

Seconds after that a section of the floor that all of them were on open up to them all. In doing that it reveal to them all that this place wasn't as dead as the first thought when they enter into this place. After that the piece of the floor that went down came back up again and doing that it had something extra on it. That extra thing was rust red machine that had a huge blocky body and on two of the block-like things there were hands that were human looking. 

Everybody reacted to that but turning the other way to see if there was a way to get out there and they found out that their path was block, by yet another machine-looking thing. Unlike the first one that was red in color, this one was sliver in color. While it still had the block like shape to it, but this was where the sameness between the two of them ended. This one a blue circles in the center of the body and its arms were long and lanky with four claws and hands. 

"This isn't good," said Tai.

"Izzy who are those guys? Are they Digimon or machines?" Asked Roger.

"Wait a second," said Izzy. After that he started to tap a couple of keys on his keyboard to access the Digimon Analyzer that would tell who these guys are. Izzy found out who they were, he found out that they were Digimon that were of the Machine type. 

"Found them, they are Digimon, the red one is Gardromon, and the other one is Mechanorimon, both of them Viruses, but the good thing is that they are at the Champion Level," answered Izzy.

"Good, I take Mechanorimon," said Garurumon.

"I am going to take on Gardromon," said ExVeemon. 

"Not before the two of them are going to fire," said Yolie. 

Everybody looked at both Machine type Digimon and could see that each one of them was preparing to fire at their group. 

"This is going to hurt," said Davis. 

"Twin Laser!" Shouted Mechanorimon. 

"Warning Laser!" Shouted Gardromon. 

"Get down!" Yelled Roger.

With the everybody hit the floor as both energy attacks went flying through the air and both attacks miss each other. The attacks didn't miss the walls of the building and because of that pieces of the wall of the hallway were torn off when the attacks by each Digimon had fired. 

"Your Digimon better do something," said Roger.

"Vee Laser!" Yelled ExVeemon and while he was calling out his attack, ExVeemon cross both of his arms across his chest. Then in a matter of seconds he moved his arms away from the X mark that was on his chest and because of that a huge blast of energy was shot out of the chest in the shape of an X. 

"Howling Blaster!" Yelled Garurumon. With that energy shout out of the mouth of the wolf-like Digimon. 

Both attacks reach their marks. ExVeemon's Vee Laser hit Gardromon and Garurumon's Howling Blaster hit Mechanorimon. Both Machine-type Digimon were in gulf in smoke and because none of them knew that if ExVeemon or Garurumon stopped either Mechanorimon or Gardromon. When the smoke clear they would find out if anything happen and the smoke cleared. They found out that their Digimon did do something and this was because both of the machine type Digimon were on the ground knock out. The machine-type Digimon did show the battle damage from the fight. For Mechanorimon was covered with black carbon scoring, the glass of his cockpit was broken, and some of the huge metal spike fighters of his were curled up from the fight. For Gardromon, the story wasn't much better for he was also covered in the same type of carbon scoring as well, but some of his huge red armor was broken from Garurumon's Howling Blaster attack. 

"Nice shot," said Matt. 

"Thank you, Matt," said Garurumon. 

"You are welcome," said Matt. 

"It is safe," said ExVeemon. "You guys can come up." 

Everybody listen to Davis's Digimon, ExVeemon and they all could see that Garurumon and ExVeemon did their job with these two Digimon. They could see the all of the damage that they did with their attacks. 

"Nice job," said Davis.

"Thank you," said ExVeemon. 

"But we can't stay here, we have to move, because I have funny feelings that these two Digimon are just the warm up. I have funny feelings that Alex Rosewater has much more cook up in his defenses," said Roger. 

With that everybody listen to Roger and because of that they let him take point with the other Dorothy, Digidestined and their Digimon behind him to act like a defense as their own. While Roger didn't like the fact that he was taking others into this Lion's Den, he felt like that he should be the only one that should do this because it was his world that was going to interfere with their world. That was something that he didn't want to have happened to them but Roger known that this was their world and by all rights they should be there to help defend it. He still felt a little guilty that he should have children help fight Alex Rosewater and whatever he had cook up for their world. He felt that they should stay out of this fight and let him to do all of the fighting for them. 

The group reached a pair of doors that was blocking them from entering any further and like before one of them Digidestined took up the task of breaking down the doors with one of their attacks. This time it was Kari and her Digimon, Nefertimon, which took up the task of breaking down the doors.

"Rosetta Stone!" Yelled Nefertimon and seconds after that a huge stone was formed out of the back of the Digimon. Then the stone was launched in the direction of the two doors. 

The stone broke into a million tiny pieces, but the impact of the stone caused the two doors to be broken off of their hinges. While the stone didn't break down the doors, it was good enough for them all to bring the doors down under their own power and that what they did. They brought the doors down with their own power and when they did they all found themselves inside of the lab. 

The lab was just like the hallways of this building, empty and seeing that everybody was ready for anything that Alex Rosewater could cook up as a defense measure. They could see that most of the lab was dark with few sources of light, but the light was good enough for them to find their way. 

"This is just like the hallway," said Roger. "So watch it." 

Izzy and Ken took a look around the area to see if just looking at the computer terminals could help them find out what the heck was going on in this place. They could see that looking at them didn't help them, so the only way that they could find out what was going on in this place was to turn on the power of this place. 

"Roger we have to turn on the power of this place, because just wondering in the dark isn't helping us a signal bit," said Ken.

"I have to agree with you, Ken," said Izzy. 

"All right," said Roger. 

With that Izzy and Ken turned the power on for the lab. When they did they could see more details of the room. They could see that all of the computer terminals that both Ken and Izzy were looking at surrounded glass dome. Izzy and Ken looked at the now active computer terminals to see that the computer terminals were lit up like a Christmas Tree. With the two of them went to work on the computers to find out what information that they could extract from this source. While they were doing this Kari and Roger looked inside of the glass dome and could see that there was a wooden cross that contained four sets of chains. 

"What happen here?" Asked Kari to herself. 

Roger moved closer to glass dome to take a better looked at the wooden cross and the four sets of chains. When he did that he put both of his hands on the black table and when he did that he found himself brought back into the past. In doing that he could see what did happen there he could see that the Digimon that he saw be capture by Rosewater's men was there as well and the Digimon was attached to the cross via the set of four chains. Each set of chains were around each of his arms and as well as his legs. Seeing that Roger felt a little sick to his stomach at what he was seeing right now and with that he wanted to leave this place, but he knew that he had to stay here to find out what happen to this place. So Roger kept his guts and waited to see what was going on. He saw that his patience was rewarded when he found out what he wanted to see. He could see that another person that look like it was some type of demon that was dress in some type of robe that hid most of his features. Roger didn't know what to say about that person expect that he thought that this person was yet another Digimon, but he didn't know the name of the Digimon. 

One thing that Roger did find out about this Digimon was that it was evil and this was because he saw that this Digimon wasn't do a thing to the other Digimon that was bounded to that cross as his structure was being slowly being deleted into a tiny million pieces. Then he saw it happen, the entire structure of the Digimon was completely gone. The only thing that was left of his was the million tiny pieces that Roger knew was the lost data and after that Roger could see that the data was scooped up by a huge tube that was located on top of the glass dome. When that happen he could see that the deleted data of this Digimon was the key to run this huge machine. That wasn't enough to open the portal that was between these two worlds, and this was because the techs were working out the bugs that were located inside of the data that made up the Digimon. Then he saw them get all of the bugs out of the system and after that they found a located that they wanted to go to. With that Roger could see that both Alex and the other Digimon somehow manage to find a way to enter into the portal that was now open up. 

After that Roger found himself back in the present and he could see that both Kari and Sora were looking at him. The two of them wondered what was going on with Roger, for he seemed that he was in a state of flux. 

"Roger are you all right?" Asked Sora. 

"Yes, are you okay?" Asked Kari. 

Roger realized what just had happen to him and after that he found out that he had a huge headache. Because of that he put his head in his hands to try to lessen the pain that was inside of his head right now. He knew what just happen to him, he somehow had yet another vision about the past and it was that vision he just had causes him the headache. 

"Oh, man it happen again," said Roger.

"Yes, it did. What did you see?" Asked Tai.

"I saw what just happen here. Somehow Alex Rosewater and other Digimon somehow used the data of another Digimon to power the machine that open up the portal between our two worlds," answered Roger.

"Did you see what controls they used to open up the portal?" Asked Tai.

"No," answered Roger.

"Then how do you we open up the gateway?" Asked Yolie. 

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you have to," said Roger. 

"You don't have to worry about that, because I think I found what look like to be the main menu," said Izzy. 

With that everybody turned to see what Izzy was talking about. They all could see that Izzy was correct about, he did somehow access the main menu that was located on that computer. If that was the main menu for the program that he wanted that was another story. 

"I would like to know is that the main menu that we want, or something else?" Asked Matt.

"I don't know, all I know is that this thing is like a main menu," answered Izzy.

"Just great, Izzy. You don't know where you are at, by all rights you could be at the main menu of the payroll of this place and not the main menu for this machine," said Tai.

"I am doing the best that I can do right now. This time isn't like any of the other computers that I have worked with before. This is a completely new system that I have never seen before," said Izzy. "I am learning as I go." 

"Is just great," said Tai. 

"Reminder the last time that we did something like this before you let me figure out the riddles of the Key Cards. I didn't fail you," said Izzy. 

"That is true, but this is different," said Tai.

"No it isn't, is the same, the only different is that we are using some type of code while there we were using Key Cards, both of them open up a gateway that was behind two different worlds," said Izzy. 

"Whatever you are doing, you better do it now," said Joe. 

"What are you talking about?" Asked Izzy that looked up and could see that both Joe and Cody were backing away slowly from something. 

"That!" Shouted Sora. 

Everybody looked up to see what Sora was talking about and they saw what Joe, Cody, and Sora were talking about. They saw that there was a yet another Digimon was here and that Digimon was dress in a red robe with a face and pair of hands that look like they were shape in flowers. 

"Who is that?" Asked Tentomon.

"That is Kabukimon, an Armor Level Digimon, watch out for her dance because that time when she will lure into her Cherry Blossom Storm attack," answered Gatomon. 

"So we better key are eyes on her and not be trick by her dance movements," said Patamon. 

"But you better keep her away from me," said Izzy.

"Right," all of the Digidestined and Digimon say at the same time. After that Roger walked got up where Izzy was at so that he could take a look at what he was looking at. 

"Izzy, let's me see what you are looking at," said Roger. 

While Izzy knew that Roger showed special abilities that he couldn't explain and most of them scared Izzy a little, some of them amazed Izzy as well. With that in the back of his mind he somehow knew that Roger might be able help him with this puzzle that was across his face right now. When Izzy did that ExVeemon, Garurumon, and Nefertimon took point and was because all three of them were at their Champion levels, ready to fight with that other Armor Level Digimon. They also did this to allow the other Digimon to go their Champion Levels. 

"Sure," said Izzy with that Roger became to take a look at what Izzy was looking at. 

"Lion Dance!" Shouted Kabukimon and seconds after that the Armor-Level Digimon started to slow and stately dance movements. All three Digimon tried not to look at the movements of this Digimon and at first they found out that they could hold their own. As time went own ExVeemon and Garurumon found out that they couldn't kept their eyes off of the Digimon, but Nefertimon could. 

"Look, that attack it seem to be extremely effective against male type Digimon," said Kari. 

"ExVeemon, snap out of it!" Shouted Davis.

ExVeemon didn't listen to him; the only thing that he did was move closer to Kabukimon and that went the same as Garurumon. Matt tried his hardest to make Garurumon to snap out of the trance like state that Kabukimon put the two of them in. 

"Forget about it, they aren't listening to you, Nefertimon you have to attack," said Kari.

"Right," said Nefertimon and seconds after that Nefertimon flew up. Then she primed herself to attack that Digimon. "Cat's Eye Beam!" She shouted and after that a pair of dark pink energy beams were shot out of the snake that was located in the center of her head. The attack hit Kabukimon dead in the center of her chest and with that both ExVeemon and Garurumon were free of the spell that Kabukimon had put them in. 

"My spell you broke it!" Yelled Kabukimon.

"We are going to break more than just your spell," said Davis. "ExVeemon take her down."

"That goes the same with you, Garurumon," said Matt.

"Right," said Garurumon.

"I'm game," said ExVeemon.

Seeing that Kabukimon knew what the two of them was about to do to her and because of that she tried to get away from the trio of Digimon. It was two late because the trio of Digimon primed themselves to fire their attacks on the Armor-Level Digimon. 

"Vee Laser!" Yelled ExVeemon.

"Howling Blaster!" Yelled Garurumon.

"Rosetta Stone!" Yelled Nefertimon. 

The three different attacks reach Kabukimon and they went in the order of when they were called out by the trio of Digimon. ExVeemon's Vee Laser hit Kabukimon and when the X shaped energy attack hit her it caused her to fall back a little, but it didn't do that much damage to her. Then came Garurumon's Howling Blaster attack that was a jet of blue energy that was shot out of the mouth of the wolf-type Digimon and unlike ExVeemon's attack, this attack did more damage to Kabukimon. It causes some of her clothes to get burn and she reacted by putting out the flames that were around her clothing. She did, but she didn't have enough time to recover from that and that was because Nefertimon's Rosetta Stone attack came and that attack was the one that did it. The huge stone blasted a huge hole in her stomach and before Kabukimon could do anything to stop this, she found herself being deleted into a million tiny pieces while that was happening to her she yelled in pain. 

"That was a little to easy," said Kari.

"Tell me about it," said Matt.

"Hey, it a victory," said Davis.

Seconds after that the ground behind them started to snake. 

"W-What? What is going on?" Asked Davis.

"It seem that defeating Kabukimon was the catalyst in a self-destruction process," said Izzy.

"Yes, take a look at this," said Roger.

Everything listens to him and they found out that Izzy was right about this. They could see that there was a clock that was starting to count down. Unknown to them the building that they were located in was started to fall apart piece by piece and it was causing a massive disruption in the normal running of the part of the city. It was that, that had cause Dastun and his some of his police force to section off that part of the city. 

"What is going on?" Asked Dastun. He didn't understand what was going on with that building. He could see that it was falling apart piece by piece and if he wasn't for his quick reaction, some of the huge gothic style statues that fall down on the ground would of killed somebody. 

A huge explosion was heard and that cause Tai to turn back to where the group was located. "We have to hurry, this place is falling apart around us." 

"I know, but I can't make heads or tails on this program, it encrypted with some strange code," said Izzy.

"Go here!" Said Roger that pointed at one of the most innocent looking icons. Izzy didn't question Roger order and because of that he clicked on the icon. He founded out that Roger was right because some how he had access around program that was unlike the beginning this program wasn't encrypted, in was in English. With that Izzy quickly mastered the program and before they all knew it h had started up the program that was going to rip open yet another portal between their two worlds. 

They all knew this because inside of the glass dome they could see that the same yellow energy beam was formed and outside the beam did the same thing like it did before. It ripped open the gray clad sky and Dastun couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Dastun.

"I don't know, Sir," said one of his officers. 

"Let's me a look at that," said Dastun. With that he took at look at what was going on above the HQ of the Paradigm Group. He could see that whatever that energy beam was, it was opening up the gray clad sky and not seeing a blue sky, he could see that there was yet another city up there. A city that he didn't recognized, but he could tell that whatever city it had a blue sky and that was something that he had never seen before in his lifetime. 

"Okay, I did, I got the pervious location and it is Philadelphia, Pennsylvania," said Izzy. 

"Then what are waiting for," said Davis.

"One thing, it seems by this, that energy from that beam will kill any human life that entered it," said Izzy.

"Then how did Alex go into there without any harm to himself?" Asked Roger.

"I don't know, it could be the fact that he was with other Digimon that had the power to shield him from the energy of that beam," answered Izzy. "Did you know what that means, we have to ride on the back of Imperialdramon."

"Okay, Ken are you ready?" Asked Davis.

"Yes, I am," answered Ken. 

"Wormmon Digivoled to…" started Wormmon.

"…Stingmon," ended Stingmon. 

"ExVeemon…" started ExVeemon. 

"Stingmon…" started Stingmon.

"DNA Digivoled to Paildramon," ended the two of them. 

"Paildramon Mega Digivoled to…" started Paildramon. 

Through the power of the Azulongmon, Paildramon Digivoled to his Mega Level, Imperialdramon, but because of the huge size that Imperialdramon was it caused more damage to the lab. 

"Sorry," said Imperialdramon. 

"That okay, this place is going up in smoke, so why should me care if we just help it a little on its way," said Davis.

"All right, everybody on board," said Imperialdramon.

Seconds after that everybody got on the back of the Mega Digimon expect for Kari's Armor Level Digimon. When they did a blue shield covered them all. 

"Giga Crusher!" Yelled Imperialdramon and seconds after that a huge ball of energy was shot out of the mouth of the dragon. When he did that most of the glass was broken and with that the great dragon way his way through the broken glass. After that both Garurumon and Nefertimon came after Imperialdramon, with that all three Digimon went into the yellow light. When they did that all three of them rose up into the yellow light into the sky. 

"Nice stop Philadelphia!" Shouted Davis. 

With that everybody just closed their eyes at what Davis just did, but Roger on the other hand was more focus on getting Alex.

__

I am coming after you, Alex thought Roger

TBC…

In Chapter 19- Welcome to the City of Brotherly Love 

I would also wish everybody Happy New Years! 


	20. Welcome to the City of Brotherly Love

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either, it labor of love. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon Griffinmon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

Alex, Daemon, and the other members of the team are in the real world. They fine out that the life in an American city is fare different from living in either a Japanese City or living in Paradigm. While that is going on Marry tries to figure out why Daemon and Alex wants with the city of Philadelphia, the city of where she grew up in. 

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now.

****

More Notes: This chapter dose not picks up right after the other chapter end. Some episodes of TV shows do that as well. In this chapter one week has pass by since the events that took place in Chapter 19. 

Chapter 20 – Welcome to the City of Brotherly Love

It was almost a week ago when she enters into the vortex that connected both her world and the world that Paradigm City existed in. A world that was a little strange would compare to her world, while she missed the unique look that world had, nothing beat her world. A world that she knew, but it was just like that world that Paradigm City was in, with the fact that she couldn't completely trust this world, that she still had to kept her guard up. Unlike that world she nothing to turn on when her chips were down, but here she did have something, that something was her mother and her father, both who were pretty affluent. So affluent, that she didn't have to go to further her education to have a good life, that was something that she chose on her own and her mother and her father did support her for choosing that path in all forms that they could. She had the strange feeling that they didn't like the idea that she wanted to work for her money. They wanted her to run the business that the two of them started. Marry felt that wasn't for her, but despite that she knew that she was on good terms with them, she still was in their will and if she found out that she was in hard times they would help her get out of the hard times. Never once while she was on her own ask then to ball her out of the troubles, but right now she felt like she would need their help, but it wasn't for her it was for the saving of two worlds. She didn't know how her mother and her father would think about this, that she was helping a cause, and that cause was to help save another world from the forces of evil. Yeah, that sounded so stereotypical, but she didn't care right now. She hoped that her father and her mother would understand something like that. 

Thinking about that and while she was doing that, she riding on the back of Griffinmon, the Armor Form of Nivernmon. 

"Griffinmon, I have a question for you," said Marry.

"Yes, what it is?" Asked Griffinmon.

"How do you think my mother and father would think about you when they see you and fine out what I am doing?" Asked Marry.

"I think they would like what you are trying to do, try to save a world. With me? That is something that I can't really say," answered Griffinmon.

"Thank you very much with that part of my question," said Marry.

"I sorry, but that is a question that I can't answer," said Griffinmon.

"It dose not matter, because we are here," said Marry.

With that Griffinmon took a look at Marry's childhood home and she could see that it was a huge white house that was complete with Greek style columns. In front of the huge house Griffinmon could see that there was a series of lawn gardens that were equally spread out between each one. There was a law garden that was located dead center of the huge campus there was a refection pool that was complete with a water fountain. To complete this lavish scene there was a broad set of black Iron Gate that was blocking the outside world from the inside world in which this huge house had all to itself. A world that Marry knew all to well and was a world that she hated to be apart of. 

"You didn't tell me that you were from a rich family," said Griffinmon.

"It is something that I am not proud of," answered Marry.

"Why?" Asked Griffinmon. 

"It personal, okay, and it is something that I don't want to talk about, so just drop it," said Marry. 

With that answer Griffinmon noticed that there was a slight change in her voice, it was more harsh than normal. To Griffinmon that was something that she shouldn't touch no matter what, but something inside of herself told her that she had to probe deeper into her past to find out why she shy away from having a rich family. Griffinmon knew for a fact that if she came from a family like that she would be happy to have a rich family like hers. 

Before Griffinmon noticed it, she saw that Marry had disembarked the back of her Armor-Level Digimon and was now at the black Iron Gates that were guarding this house from the outside world. The Armor-Level Digimon could tell that Marry was having trouble standing there. It looks like she was shaking a little at what she was seeing there and she wanted to know what was going on in her mind right now. 

"What is going on with you?" Asked Griffinmon to herself. "I might be an expect on how your humans work, but I can tell there is something that is ready bothering you there. What happen to you and your family to make you act like this? I have to know, you are my human partner, and your friends and friends don't kept secrets between each other."

Griffinmon was right about Marry's history with her family she did have troubles with her family, what family didn't. Marry's troubles with her family were more disturbing than most other families. It was something that Marry didn't like to talk about with others, it was something that she thought that she had bury deep inside of her, but right now she found out that all of her efforts to forget what happen were coming back up to the surface. A clear sign of that was the trouble that she was having in pressing the button that would allow her to talk to the people that were inside of that house. While she knew that she was daughter of the wife and husband that called this place home, that the two of them would accepted her with open arms despite the fact that she didn't pick their way of life. This was the fact that she was family, their flesh and blood, which was something that none of them could deny any matter what. Even with that in her mind she still found it hard to take the first step in going back into this world that she thought that she would never find herself back into that world. 

__

I have to get this over with, but why I am having trouble taking the first step with this Marry asked to her. _Maybe it has to do the fact of what happen so many years ago with my family, something that I couldn't accept no matter what and was something that made me so determine to get out of that world when I was old enough. Even with that I have to take the first step in clearing this stuff up. Okay, then let's go for it!_

After that Marry press the button on the black gates. 

__

How long has it been? Asked Roger to himself. He wanted to know so much, he wanted to know how long he had been in this alien city that T.K. recognized as the city of Philadelphia. Even with that, it looks like that T.K. was just as out of place as he was in this city and this was because neither of them knew what this city was like. While the two of them did live in a highly industrialized city, it seem that living in cities of both Odaiba and Paradigm did give them some experience in city life, it still didn't help them with the type of city life that was Philadelphia city life. The different from T.K. and the rest of the other Japanese Digidestined expect for Mimi was the fact that there weren't as many cars on the road as there was in Odaiba. For Roger and Dorothy the were major differences between these two cities. One of them was the fact that none of the major parts of this city were covered by domes, they let the real sky cover their most important buildings and another thing that two of them noticed was the way that everything look like it. It was the dark and gothic styling that there were some familiar with that was reelected in the cars and the buildings that made up that city. The cars and the buildings in this city had a more streamline appearance to them, almost like this city was from another world. 

"How long has it been, T.K.?" Asked Roger.

"I think about a week," answered T.K.

"A week! We haven't found either Marry or the reason why Alex and Daemon want with this world," said Roger.

"I know, but we don't even know where to look for three of them," said T.K. 

"We have to get a break somehow, and I say this because the only money that I have is the money that I took with me when I went into this world. Like with my city everything here cost something," said Roger.

"I know, did you see the prices for the hotels here, they aren't cheap," said Joe. "Plus none of us, expect for Mimi are American citizens and if the INS find us they will deport us back to Japan." 

"INS?" Asked Roger.

"The Immigration and Naturalization Service, which is a an agency within the US government who sole purpose is to make sure that no illegal aliens get into the US, to process applications for legal aliens that want to be US citizens," answered Izzy.

"Oh," said Roger. Which was the only thing that he could think of because Roger had never head of anything like that before. Plus he didn't know that an agency like that even existed before. "What are you saying that, people outside of this country come here and they are allowed?"

"Oh, yes, that happens all of the time. Are you saying that nobody like that are in your world?" Asked Sora. 

"Yes, but that what I have been told. That the city that I live in, Paradigm is the last city of the human civilization and that there is nothing beyond that city but wastelands, but I know for a fact that is a lie, because I have been outside of the city before," said Roger.

"Yes, dose that happen to do with 'Islesberry'?" Asked Izzy.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Asked Roger.

"We decoded some information and we found the word 'Islesberry' in there and while I couldn't clearly figure out what it was, I had some funny feelings that it was a place that was located in your world. I am right?" Asked Izzy.

"Yes, it is a place, a huge farm that is located a couple of miles outside of the city. I been there before," said Roger.

"So that proves that there are other places where people live that aren't apart of your city," said Izzy.

"No, no, you aren't getting my point, I think there are other places that aren't apart of that city and that Alex Rosewater is hiding that fact," answered Roger.

"Why?" Asked everybody.

"I don't know for sure," answered Roger.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Said Davis.

"Oh great," said T.K.

"What is it?" Asked Kari.

"We have three computer nerds with us," said Davis.

"What! I am not a nerd, Davis!" Shouted Yolie.

"Yes I do take offensive to term of 'nerd'," said Izzy.

"I personally don't care if you call me that, Davis. The one thing that I would like to know is what are you planing to do, Davis?" Asked Ken.

"I plan to used your skills with the computer to hack into a bunch of computer systems to set up rooms for us in one of the many hotels that are located in this city," answered Davis.

"Davis, that is illegal," said Sora. 

"So it dose not matter right now, because by what Joe said all of us expect for Mimi are in this country illegally as well. I saw if you are going to do it, I suggest that you do it all of the way," said Davis.

Izzy just closed his eyes at what Davis was suggesting right now. Hack into one of the many hotels' computer system that were all of the place in this city and set up rooms for them so they could have a place to spend the nights in this city. It was something up his alley, but he didn't want to do it, because it would hurt any changes that he would have in getting into collage or university. If he did it, there was another question that pop up in his mind, how would they paid for it, and this was because none of them had enough money to cover all of their costs that they would pile up while they would be in the rooms. 

"Okay, Davis, if I do it, how are going to get the money to paid for all of this?" Asked Izzy.

"I suggest that we hack into the personal accounts of this person," said Davis. After that Davis showed a picture of a man with the name of Jarvis Nelson, one of the richest person in this area of the country and unknown to them all was the father of Marry Sanderous. 

"Oh no, Davis that is where I drawn the line at. You don't know Davis, but that is a federal crime and I don't want to mess with the federal government," said Izzy. 

"Izzy is right about that, I don't either want to screwed with the US government in computer crimes," said Yolie. 

"If you aren't going to do it, then what then you suggest that we do to get out of this weather," said Davis.

"I don't know, but we will find something out," said Tai.

Marry found out that nothing had change from the last time that she was here. They still had personal security in this place that had ask who she was and see told them that she was Marry Sanderous, the daughter of Jarvis Nelson. While Marry didn't see the face of this person, Marry could image the face of the person that was on the other end of this communication. The person didn't believe her because they didn't have the same last names. Despite that he still had to job to do and that was to confirm what she was saying was true and that meant that he had to go to Jarvis himself to find out if Marry was truly his daughter. 

"Griffinmon, I suggest that you go back to your Rookie Form, because I have no clue how they will react to you right now," said Marry.

"Right," said Griffinmon and seconds after that Griffinmon devolved back into her Rookie Form of Nivernmon. The little blue dragon that was just likes Veemon, with two expectations. One, she didn't have the v- shape that was located on top of his head and other thing that was different from him was the fact that she had a pair of white wings that allowed her to fly and while Veemon was grounded. 

"Why did you want me to go back to my Rookie Form?" Asked Nivernmon.

"Because they will think you are a stuffed animal, so I suggest that you kept your mouth quiet until I tell you to talk," answered Marry. 

"I am not a stuffed animal!" Shouted Nivernmon. 

Marry pointed her finger at her Rookie Digimon. "You are a stuffed animal now! Because my mother and my father don't know about Digimon, like the rest of us do. I don't want them to call up the police that will take you away and when that happen you might find yourself in some governmental lab or research lab, like Area 51. If that dose happen I won't see you at all and I don't want to have that happen to me. Do you understand that?" 

"Yes I do," answered Nivernmon.

"So kept your mouth shut until I tell you to talk," said Marry.

Nivernmon nodded her head at that and seconds after that she heard the voice that was on the other side of the box. 

"I talk with Mr. Nelson and he says you are his daughter and that you are welcome to come in, but I have to check you out," said the voice.

"C'mon! I his daughter, he confirm it with his own mouth," said Marry.

"New rules, ever since the Sept 11 attacks, we can't take any risks," said the voice.

Marry couldn't believe what she was hearing right now that she had to be check out despite the fact that her own father had told this person that she was telling the truth about her pedigree with this family. She knew that if she wanted to enter into that house and see her family again she had to bear and grin it. While her father and mother were founders of one of the biggest Defense Companies that had numerous contract with the US Department of Defenses. That might make him a target to these Terrorist groups that attack both the Pentagon and World Trade Towers. What Bush said about these Terrorist cells, that they could come from anybody and that nobody can assume that nobody is beyond approached. That anybody could be an agent in this new war in the new century. 

The huge gates open up and with that Marry walk through the gates and on to the huge driveway. In doing that Marry could see more details of the house she used to call her home and when she did that she see that nothing had change as well, everything was the same when she left this place to find her own way in life. 

"Okay, Nivernmon," said Marry.

With Nivernmon allowed herself to be picked up by Marry and when she did Nivernmon went limp. Seeing that Marry knew that Nivernmon was doing her act, which was pretending to be a stuffed animal despite the fact that she wasn't one. Seeing that Marry could tell that Nivernmon was doing a pretty good job playing that role. She thought that she might get away from this, but she had funny feelings that it wouldn't happen, she wasn't that lucky. They wound find out that Nivernmon wasn't a stuffed animal, they would fine out that Nivernmon was something completely different from anything that none of them knew about. They would fine out that Nivernmon was something that was alive, with one exception, she was made out data while normal life was made up with a bunch of other elements. 

"I hope that this works," said Marry to herself.

Marry continue to walked on the driveway until she found out that there was a sidewalk and with that she continue her walk to the house.

"Miss Sanderous, I have to ask you to step aside so that I check you out," said a voice. 

Hearing that Marry could tell that this voice was a type of voice that told her not to mess with this guy and she also could tell that this voice was the same type of voice that she had heard over the box. With that Marry turned around so that she could see who the face was behind the voice that she had heard before. When she did she found out that the man was a huge and muscular guy with a face that showed no signs of be a nice person. With that Marry knew that this guy wouldn't take any crap from her and with that she knew that she had to fellow his instructions to the letter or she might find herself on the other side of the gates once again. 

Marry didn't say anything to him, the only thing that she did was to listen to his request, that seem to be more like an order. With that she knew that she had to follow him to the letter because right now he seem to be the one that held the key for her to get back into the world that she once knew. 

"Okay, I just hope that this will be quick, I would like to talk to my father," said Marry.

"That all depends on your, Miss Sanderous," he said.

Again his powerful voice sent a chill up her spine because it seem that he was shifted the blame from him to her. That if she wasn't able to get inside of the house it was because of her fault. _This is just great_ thought Marry. 

"Okay, let's go," said Marry. 

With that the person that seemed to be head of security for her father's villa started to patted her down and she knew the reason why. To check if she was hiding any type of weapons and she knew that she wasn't. When she found out that he had reached the same conclusion that she had when this all started she was happy with that. 

"Okay, you are clean, but I would like to check out your little stuffed animal," he said. 

With that she knew that this was going to be the sticker, because Nivernmon was no stuffed animal and this was because she was a Digimon, a living creature that was completely made out of data. She had no clue how he would react when he found out that Nivernmon was alive. She knew that she couldn't make stupid moves to make him stop this because she knew that she would be gone faster than anything else that she had seen before. 

"All right then," said Marry. 

With that Marry let Nivernmon go to be check out by that person and when she did that it felt like a part of herself was rip away from her being. Nivernmon was a good friend and a friend that she knew that she never had before. With that she knew that if this person did anything to her she would go after him with everything that she had and she didn't care if she wouldn't be able to get back inside of the house. There were some things that were more important that getting into something and that one thing was friendship. Doing the hard things to protect them from danger and that was something that Marry never understood until she meet Nivernmon. For she was the one that had thought her things that made her stop to think about things. 

The guy started to check out what he thought was a stuffed animal and with that Marry heartbeat skipped a beat. 

__

Nivernmon don't do anything that is stupid thought Marry. 

She watched as he continues to give her the look down.

"You know this stuffed animal has to be one of the lamest things that I have never seen before. I would like to know how made this thing, it looks like a monsters from those Japanese Animated shows that young children are so over the top with," he said. "Where did you get it?"

"I got in up in New York City before the attack," answered Marry. "So what do you think about it? It is okay, can it come with me?"

He looked at the thing again and with another look at it. "Okay, but I would like to have it x-rayed to make sure that there isn't any bomb that is inside of it." 

Marry closed her eyes at that, because she knew that would be the straw that would break the camel's back. That would be the thing that would tell him that Nivernmon wasn't a stuffed animal, that she was indeed a living creature and he would also find out that she was lying to him about that thing. She knew that if she was in spot and he was in her spot, she wouldn't let that person inside of this place because she had lied to him. That would be something that she would do if she were in the spot that he was in right now, but that didn't matter, because he wasn't her. That he might not consider that as bad as she would. 

"Marry, what are you doing here?" Asked a voice that Marry recognized as her father. 

Marry turned in the direction of where she heard the voice from and she found out that she was right. It was her father and she could see that he was coming in the direction of where the three of them where. Marry could see that he was a little irate at what he was doing to somebody that was his own flesh and blood. 

"Mr. Williams, what the hell are you doing? This is my daughter, my own flesh and blood," shouted her father. 

"Sir, it standard operation," said Williams. 

"With the regular person, but not with my daughter," he said. Then he turned his attention to her. "Are you all right, Marry? Did he do anything to you, like touch you in wrong way?"

"Yes, and no," answered Marry. 

"Sir, I must again strongly object to this, we don't know for sure that it really your daughter," said Williams. 

"Do you think that I won't know who my own daughter is," said her father. 

"Yes I think you do, but you just can't trust somebody even if they are your family with everything that is going on right now. Again I must object-" started Williams.

"Another thing like that, Mr. Williams, and you will be looking for another job. I am clear!" Ordered her father. 

With that Williams quickly retracted his objection to his employer request to leave his daughter alone. He did and to show that he walked away from the two of them, but he gave the two of them a look "that I didn't like what you did and if anything happens to you, it not my fault". Even with that the two of them didn't return the look of his, the two of them just looked at each other. 

Marry took a good look at the face her father and while he wasn't that good of a father. She could tell by his face that he was truly happy that she had returned back to her childhood home. That was something that she rarely seem with him when she was growing up. 

"I have so many questions to ask you, like how it was up there on Sept 11 when the towers went down," her father said. "Why have your return?"

"All in good time, but I would like to have my little stuffed animal back," said Marry.

He nodded his head at that and with that her stuffed animal was returned back to her. When that happen it felt like a piece of her soul was returned back to the rightful place. 

"Okay, let's talk," he said.

With that the three of them walked in the direction of the house. 

"I can't believe that I am even doing this," said Izzy. 

"You got that right," said Yolie. 

"Hey, you have to do what you have to do if you want to survive and since none of us know anybody in this city. Plus we need a regular meeting place in this city," said Kari.

"Kari, I can't believe, you all people would think of doing something like this," said Tai.

"She is right, you know," said Roger.

"Why?" Asked Dorothy. 

"That is because uh-", struggled Roger. He couldn't think of the reason why his sister was thinking of something like that. It was one of those unique human traits that are just are that can't be explain in words. 

"It is a survival trait and it something that we need," said Joe. 

With that Roger was relieve that he didn't need to explain that to her and it was time for somebody else to answer her deep questions that were so hard to answer. 

"I tell you, that if we get caught, I don't know you guys," said Davis.

"Why you little-" started Tai. "You the bonehead that suggest that we do something like that. If we caught I am making dam sure that you are the first to be changed with this crime." 

With that Davis did a little nervous laugh at what he did and tried to put on a good face on what he just suggested. "I sorry, it was just something stupid I just said. I do sometimes do and say stupid things." 

"You got that right," said T.K. under his breath. 

"Immune brat," said Roger in the same fashion that turned his attention back to what the two of them were doing. 

Izzy and Yolie worked together one of them did all of the money transferring while the other covered their tracks the best way that they could. 

"Done, I did it, we are booked at the Adam Mark's Hotel," said Izzy. 

"Cool," said Davis and before anybody could say anything to that he pushed everybody out of the way so that he could see the type of rooms that Izzy and Yolie managed to get for all of them. "I hope we got all of the fixing, I want to have a hot tub, a room that overlooks the city." 

"No, nothing fancy, just enough to are needs as for now," said Izzy.

"C'mon, I thought that you were going all out," said Davis. 

"You are lucky that I went out this far," said Izzy. "Be happy with what you got." 

"Yes, Davis, be happy for small miracles," said Kari.

Hearing that Davis went soft with the sound of her voice and whenever Kari said something that opposite of what he was thinking, Davis would agree to it without a doubt in his mind to think about anything else. 

"Since you were the one that got the Golden Digi Egg of Miracles, you of all us would be the one that would be able to see a miracles no matter how small it is," said Cody.

Davis knew what Cody was talking about, he was indeed the Digidestined that get received the Golden Digi Egg of Miracles that was key in defeated Ken and his evil creation that was know as Kimeramon. Even with Magnamon they couldn't defeat the creation of Ken, it was Wormmon giving up his own life force to him that allow him to defeat the thing. Thinking about the events that happen on that day made him think about what was going on right now, Izzy was right it was a small miracle that Izzy was able to do this with all of the security features that were but in a firewalls to protect from what they were doing right now. That he shouldn't knock it just because he wasn't getting what he wanted, because there was a good chance that the two of them wouldn't be to do it, and that there was still a good chance that they all might be caught in the act of doing this. 

"That is true, Cody, but I think we should act quickly, because we don't know how long that this window of opportunity will be open for us," said Davis. 

"He is correct, I don't know the security systems in this world is, but I do suggest that we hurry," said Dorothy.

"It other words, we better get our rooms and take his this free ride before we lose it," said Sora. 

"Yes, I have to agree with this," said Roger.

"Okay, let's go for it," said Tai.

"Just one question…," started Matt.

"What is it?" Asked Tai.

"I would like to know where is this Hotel is at, I know that Philadelphia is a major city and has a ton of hotels, but I would like to know what one did you get," said Matt.

"Ah, I got rooms at the Adam Mark's Hotel, one of Philadelphia's most famous hotels," said Izzy.

"Oh good," said Mimi.

"This is all in good, but how are we going to get there?" Asked Cody.

With that Izzy quickly tapped a couple buttons on his laptop that made him quickly go to another web site that was on the Internet. The site that he was at was a site that gives directions to a designation of one choosing. In doing that Izzy found out that they were in walking distance from the little web café that were in. That was good because Roger didn't have any chance to bring his car along with them when went into this world. So their only means of transportation was to use the public transportation in this city that was known as SEPTA. Izzy knew that all of the Digidestined that lived in Japan wouldn't have a trouble with that, he didn't know how Roger and Dorothy would take it because Roger had money with him. The way that he got around in his city was through his car, Izzy knew that it would be a hard adjustment for him to use the busses and trains in this city. 

"You will like this, because this hotel is located on City Line Avenue which is about three city blocks from here," answered Izzy.

"Oh, that is good, because we don't need to used any SEPTA buses here," said Mimi. 

" 'SEPTA'?" Asked Roger.

"Philadelphia's public transit system here and I hope that you know what public transportation is," said Izzy.

"Oh, yes I do know what it is, we do have trains and busses," said Roger. 

Izzy didn't say anything with that, the only thing that he did was to turned off the power of his laptop. With that everybody walked out of the little web café and in the direction of where the Adam Mark's Hotel was located. Unknown to them they were all being watched by somebody that was at a small table that was just a behind them all. Since they were in hurry in getting out there none of them give a care in taking a look behind him to see if they were being watched. Which they were, by a person that was dress in causal clothing and that person was drinking some fine coffee and that person was looking at another person that was dress in robes. 

"So they are here," said the person. 

"Yes, they are, but it dose not matter right now because I think we have found what we are looking for," said the other person.

"What?" Asked the first person.

The person brought out a newspaper, which was the _Philadelphia Inquirer_, on the newspaper there was numerous headlines that didn't really caught the attention of the first person, this was because they were about current affairs and that was something that he didn't really care for. At first he thought that this was a waste of his time until that person found something that caught his attention. The funny thing was the article was in the direction of where the other person's hand was located. 

"Let's see that," said the first person.

The second person let go of the newspaper and with that second person began to read the article that was small when compare to the other articles that were taking up so much space. When he did he found out that there was a discovery in the one the many Aztec ruins that were located in South America, that was done by a group of local archaeologists. That the team leader that came from this area had discovered a pervious unknown temple that seems to have given praise to the weather like there were gods. In the temple there were four weather gods each one for the four known elements, fire, wind, earth, and water. The person continues to read on and while most of the other detail was the location of where the temple was, which was information that didn't worry about. It was what came next in the article that in the temple there was a centerpiece where there were three jewels there were currently found in the centerpiece, but there was another slot next to the other jewels that was empty. 

After that the article explain the color of the jewels which were black, red, and golden. The another scientist that was on his team guess that black jewel was the idol for earth god, the red jewel was the idol for the fire god, the golden idol was for the wind god, and the jewel that wasn't there was for the water god. 

"What dose this have to do with us?" Asked the first person.

"I think these are the jewels that were looking for," answered the second person.

"What about the fourth jewel that one that wasn't there?" Asked the first person.

"It dose not matter because there was no Big that is in the color of blue," answered the second person.

The first person nodded his head at that, because that was the reason why they were headed to this city because this was the city in which the Three Power Jewels were located. Which would allow them to further take control over the city that was known as Paradigm and even take control over this world as well. Right now they knew that first thing that would have to do was taking Power Jewels out of this city and takes them back to Paradigm City. 

"But I do have funny feelings that the fourth Power Jewel will come into play," said the first person. 

"Yes, it will, but right now it dose not matter," said the second person.

The first person nodded their head at what that person just said to them. 

The entire team was walking down the streets of Philadelphia, a modern city in the USA that was complete with modern style things that included buildings and cars. For Izzy and the rest of the other Digidestined this wasn't anything that out of normal, but Roger it was something that was completely new to him. For Roger had never seen anything like this before, so it was a completely new experience for him and the thing that caught his attention the most was the style of the cars they were completely different from the style of cars that he saw in his city. The cars in this city won't huge and bulky like the cars that were in Paradigm. These cars were more smaller and sleeker than the cars that he was used to seeing it seem that they looked like that were meant be on the streets of this city. If it wasn't the different style of cars that caught Roger's attention it was the different smells that were through the air that also peek his interest as well. Even with that Roger thought that he could take the completely different city, but then the real socker can when a SEPTA bus in red, white, and blue colors rode by them all. With that Roger couldn't believe that something like that could even exist even in his own imagination. There it was, something that look like that it could of come out of the world that was pre The Event that his world suffered. 

"You have a world that was beyond anything that I could even imagine," said Roger. 

"Do you see why we don't want our world to become like yours, the humans in this world have been through a lot of things that can't forget," said Kari. 

"I can believe that," said Roger.

After that everybody turned the corner in which Izzy told them to turn and when they did they found out what City Line was like. It was something that Roger never thought it would be, he thought that it was a main business center of this city, but he found out that it was a huge street with two lanes of traffic in both ways that was controlled with traffic lights that turned three colors not the two colors that was used to. 

"Where is that hotel that you were talking about?" Asked Kari.

Izzy took a look around the city and found out that the hotel that were looking for a tan color building that a red tree like shape that was on the side of the building. In the shape it had the name of "Adam Mark's Hotel" in the same color of red. Seeing that Izzy knew that was the place that were going to be at. 

"You see that," said Izzy that pointed in the direction of the building.

Everybody looked and they could see what Izzy was talking about. They could see that building was a couple blocks away from them and that the building was on their side and that was good because none of them wanted to cross this major artery of this city. 

"That is good that we don't have to cross that street," said Sora.

"Yeah, that is a good sign," said Cody. 

"Now, that we have found the hotel, I would like to know what name have you check us under?" Asked Roger.

"I check under your last name, Roger, since it a very common name," said Izzy.

Roger just nodded his head at and followed Izzy that seemed to take the leadership role of this trip. Despite the fact that both Davis and Tai seemed to leaders themselves, they seemed to take this without question why Izzy had to be leader today. Even with that they all seemed to take a walk and than when they noticed that walking up that street wasn't as easy as Izzy first thought because they were all walking up a huge hill despite the fact that they were walking on the sidewalk. 

"If I knew about this, I would of token the bus that I just saw pass us by," said Roger. 

"And how would be able to paid for that?" Asked Izzy.

"Hey, I do have some money with me," answered Roger. 

"Yeah, right," said Izzy.

"Hey, my money is just as good as your money," said Roger. 

Izzy just rolled his eyes at that and this was because he knew that this fighting wasn't worth the effort because it was petty. Something wasn't wroth the effort and something that should be left alone. So Izzy make the choice to let Roger have the last word in this fight and Izzy didn't want to take a look at Roger because he had a funny feeling that Roger would have a face of being happy in the same style that Davis would have. Izzy took a quick look and found out that Roger did have a face that was in the style of Davis would have. With that Izzy knew that despite the age that Roger still a little cocky despite the fact of being around them. Izzy figure out that was something that would never be completely removed from him no matter how much they would try to remove that trait out of him. That was something that was apart of him and would be something that would stay without all of his life. Even if Izzy didn't like he knew that he would have to accept that if he wanted to continue working with him. 

Izzy was about to said something about Roger under his breath but stop because he knew that Roger would be able to hear it as clear as a bell because of the enhanced hearing that he had that would be able to pick that up no matter how much he didn't want him to hear it. So Izzy knew that the only thing that would be safe would be thinking about him, but Izzy was wrong and this was because Roger was telepathic, he could hear other people thought. Roger nor Izzy knew about this special trait of his, but they would fine that out soon. 

Right now they had reached their distance which was the hotel and they could see that it was like any multiple level hotel there was a big entrance that would allow the cars of the guest that would be either checking in or out. 

"Now it is my turn to take the job of being leader," said Roger.

Izzy knew that he was correct with that so Izzy allowed Roger to take Point. With that all of them walked into the lobby of the hotel and they all could see that the hotel was pretty busy with people coming and going throughout this hotel. They all could see that there were some people that were having meeting about important business that was either company of personal. To them it was something that they shouldn't be worry about because right now this was the acid taste to see how good Yolie and Izzy were with their computer skills. 

"We better separate, because it will make us less of a target," said Roger. 

Every nodded their heads with that and with that all of the Digidestined started to walked away from Roger and Dorothy. With that Izzy knew that he might have the chance to talk with his other Digidestined that were from Japan about what was going on right now. 

"Do you think this will work?" Asked Yolie. 

"I hope so, because I don't know where we going to go after this," answered Izzy. 

"It has to work, because you did it Izzy, everybody knows that you are a whiz when it comes with computers," said Tai.

"That might be so, but that a sure bet, and plus this was the first time that I did something like this, so I don't know if I did the right things or the wrong things," answered Izzy. 

Ken and Sora looked up in the direction of where Roger and Dorothy were located. The two of them could see that the two of them were still talking with the front desk person. Seeing that a question of worry crept into the minds of the two of them, that whatever Izzy and Yolie did, didn't work for them. That they should get out of there before that person would call the cops on them and if that happen they would fine out that they were in this country illegally. If that happen none of them knew how they would get out that, if something like that would come to pass. 

"This isn't good," said Ken.

"You are right with that," said Sora. "I don't like the look of what is going on here."

"You aren't the only other one that dose not like what is going on here, I just wish things would come to us easy," said Ken.

"But that is the price of being heroes, nothing every come to easy to us," said Tai.

"Tai, you not helping us," said Ken.

"But what can I do right now? I am antsy, I want some action right now," said Tai.

"You aren't the only other one," said Matt. "I hate just waiting around for something to hit us."

After that rest of the other Digidestined started to talk about what was going on here and just like Izzy thought would happen, Roger could heard every word of what they saying without putting an effort in it. He could tell that they didn't like what was going on, but he knew that he couldn't help the fact that nothing was going on here. 

"So you are Mr. Smith?" Asked the person. 

"Yes, I am, do you have our rooms ready for us?" Asked Roger.

The woman started to pull up the information that Roger thought Izzy had somehow managed to put into their computer. While Roger no expert on how the computers in this world ran, he could tell by the action of the young woman that somehow Izzy did it. He had put in their false information into their computer and that the only thing that she was doing right now was pulling up the information for them. 

"Okay, I can see you are clear to go into your rooms," she said.

Roger just nodded his head at this news and he turned his head in the direction of the other Digidestined. He could see that they were still talking among each other about their status in this place, still have no idea that Izzy did the trick with the computer system in this hotel. That the only thing that they had to do right now was to take their keys and head to their rooms, which they did in a matter of minutes. During that trip Izzy and Yolie were still having trouble with what he just did, he still feared that they would get caught at what they did. That it would only be a matter of time before somebody would figure out what the heck they just did to this place. While what they did was innocent effort and in the long run wouldn't hurt anybody, but in the United States Computer Crimes like that were seen as vicious attacks which one goal in mind to distort or even destroy a computer network. With that fact that Izzy wasn't a citizen here, it would only make the American public seen him even more worst of a person that he really was. 

Even with that thought across his mind, Izzy still went into the room that he was assigned to, playing off his fears with a force smile. Giving the impression that what he just did didn't brother him at all, but it did. 

In the room Izzy signed in relief that he was getting away with the crime so far and he hoped that he would get away with this crime all of the way, well up to the point of where he wasn't in the country anymore. 

"Man, I hope that I do get away with this, I don't know what will happen to me if they find out what I just did here. I know if they do find out what I just did I can kiss my life good bye. I wouldn't be able to get into any respectable collages or universities anywhere," said Izzy. 

"Hey, you had to do it," said a voice.

With that Izzy knew that the voice was his Digimon, Tentomon. Hearing that Izzy unzipped his backpack and with that Tentomon popped out of the backpack. 

Izzy signed in relief and after that he went to the bed to lay down and think about the day. Izzy lay down on the bed, but his respite was only short-lived and this happen when he heard a knock on the door. When that happens Izzy's mind was a furry of thoughts and most of them were questions about how did they find out what he just did. So Izzy refused to answer the knock on the door, in hoping that whoever was on the other side of the door was go away from him. He was wrong, the knock continues and every knock felt like a nail being hammered into his coffin.

"They found out about what I did," said Izzy.

"Izzy, clam down, you don't know that for sure, it might be somebody else," said Tentomon.

Then the sound of the knocked was gone and with that Izzy once again signed in relief. The person had gone from him and that he could back to thinking about what was going on here. 

"Izzy," said a voice that Izzy knew was Tai. 

With that Izzy knew that it was safe to open up the door to let him inside of his room and that what he did. When he did that he quickly looked around the hallway to see if Tai wasn't followed by anybody. Then Izzy pulled Tai inside of his room.

"Izzy, what going on?" Asked a socked Tai.

"It about what I just did to get us inside of here. I lied and a cheated to get into here. That is something that I never did before. I have funny feelings that I am get caught by the police here and when it dose happen, I have no clue what coming to happen to me if I do get caught," answered Izzy.

"Izzy, clam down, nothing has happen yet. If you tell them that we are here that were are here to save the world," said Tai.

"Do you think they will believe a signal word that were are to save yet another world," said Izzy.

"No, but if you tell them that we are Digidestined, the same Digidestined that save the world from evil, not once, but twice. They might be believe you," said Tai. 

"Okay, but I would like to know why your are with me," said Izzy.

With that Tai pulled out a newspaper that was the _Philadelphia Inquire_ folded in very unique way and with that Tai give Izzy the folded newspaper to Izzy. "Here, read this." 

Izzy took a look at the newspaper and he started to take a look at the newspaper and he tried to figure out why Tai wanted to him to take a look at this newspaper. First Izzy didn't get the reason why he wanted to him view this and then, after taking a couple of looks at the newspaper he figure out what Tai wanted to him to see. Izzy had read the same article those two people at the web café that they were in ten minutes ago. Like him Izzy found out about the Aztecian temple where the three jewels were located. He also found out the history of the jewels and what the archaeologists that discovered the jewels thought they were meant to be. He also found out that the people that found the temple found out that there was four slots were the jewels were located. Despite the fact they have only found three of the fours that were still located in that temple. 

"What dose this have to do with, why we are here and why did Alex and Daemon went into this place?" Asked Izzy.

"Read on," said Tai.

With that Izzy did and he found out that article was a lot bigger than Izzy first thought the article was. With that he found out that the temple in which these jewels was located in had hand drawing pictures of great beings that looked like they were covered in some type of armor. Even with that Izzy didn't get the picture of why this article was so important to their cause here and then he found out why. In the second part of the article he saw what look like to be an illustration of what the pictures that were on the temple's wall and he saw that he knew what he was looking at. 

"I can't believe this! Whoever found this temple has no clue what this temple was built for, they built it for the Megadeuses," said Izzy. "I am right?"

"Yes, that what I thought when I read this article," said Tai. 

"We should give this information out to the rest of the team, because I think we found the reason why Daemon and Alex Rosewater are in this place," said Izzy. 

"I think you are right, Izzy," said Tentomon.

With that the two Digidestined and the Digimon that was known as Tentomon walked down the hall. While they were doing that, Izzy didn't noticed at first, but Tentomon was flying down the hall along with them. 

"Tentomon! What are you are thinking!? Flying around here, I know that everybody knows about the Digiworld, but I don't think they are yet read to see a Digimon like you are," said Izzy.

"Izzy, I have been stuff in that bag of yours, I don't want to be put back into there," said Tentomon. 

"Okay, I won't put you back into the bag of mine, but you can't fly around like you do in the Digital World," said Izzy.

With that Tentomon listen to what Izzy just told him to do and with that Izzy was holding Tentomon like he was a stuffed animal. Izzy did that just in time because a normal looking person walked by them.

"Hi," said Izzy.

"Hello," said the person back to them. 

Then the two of them parted their own ways, but not with Izzy looking back in the direction of the person. He still had the thought that this person could still be an undercover cop that was just scooping him out, waiting for the right time to bust him for what he just did. 

"Don't worry, and for the love of God, don't want yourself look like your are worry about things, because that is like putting up a red flag," said Tai. 

Hearing that Izzy tried his best to listen to what Tai told him to do. Stay clam and don't make them think you did something wrong. But telling a person to do it and actually doing it was a different story all together. Izzy did put up a good show when they walked down the hallway of this hotel. 

The three of them reach the room where Roger was at and with that Tai knocked on the door. 

"Yes," said Roger. 

"We would like to speak to you," said Tai.

"About what?" Asked Roger.

"Why are we are here," answered Tai.

Before they knew it the door to his hotel room open up for them and with thinking about the three of them walked into the room. 

Marry was sitting at the kitchen table of her father's house, when it wasn't busy, and she was taking everything in. It has been so long since she had talked with her family and because of that lack of speaking between them she missed her mother dying of bone marrow cancer that was one of the worst type of cancer that one could have. Hearing that Marry couldn't believe that her distaste with her family had caused her missed being at the time of her mother's worst moment. When she heard that she felt like that she had to throw-up and she almost did, but she managed to kept him her pervious meal. Even doing that didn't help the fact that Marry had missed her mother and that the only way that she would be able to see her again was at her grave site, no more she would be able to see her alive. Never she would be able to feel her touch or see her glowing green eyes, or even heard her sign a sweet song that would help her fall asleep. Even with that it was something that she knew that she would have to accept it, like what happen in New York City almost two mouths ago. 

So to help her kept her mind off the fact that her mother was dead, she went to the local newspaper. In there she read the current affairs both on the national and local scale, while most of it was about the attack in New York City and how President Bush was handling. Marry wasn't the person that didn't follow the political structure of the nation, so Marry went by the article that were about how the senators were doing. Then there was something that caught her attention and it was an article that was about what was found in South American, namely something that came from the Aztecs. Mary already did fine ancient cultures a little interesting so Marry started to read the article like so many people in this city did, but unlike the others, Marry was hit by what was inside of the article. This was because the article was talking about something that was the same her Digi Jewel, that she found in a temple that was located in the Digital World. With that Marry found out just like Tai and Izzy did about these things. When she did she guest that these trio of jewels were the reason why both Daemon and Alex were in this city. With that she wanted to know why did these two living beings wanted with these items. That was something that she needed to know why. 

"What you reading?" Asked Nivernmon. 

Hearing Nivernmon's voice made Marry jumped. "Nivernmon don't do that! You scared me." 

"Oh, I am sorry about that, but you still didn't answer my question. I would like to know what you are reading?" Asked Nivernmon. 

"I am reading an article, about how a local team of archaeologists made a discovery down in one of the many Aztecian temples that are located in South America," answered Marry.

"What dose that have to do with us?" Asked Nivernmon. 

"Well from what I get from here is that they found three jewels inside of a temple. The trio of jewels were located in a fallen pillar that they assume was in the center of the temple, now in the pillar there were four slots located on the pillar, but they found three of them," answered Marry. "I think that my Digi Jewel is the lost one." 

After that Marry pull out her Digi Jewel and she started to take a look at her Jewel and wondered was her guest about the Jewel was the right one. 

"What are you going to do with that?" Asked Nivernmon. 

"I think we are going to take a trip to Academy of Natural Sciences, in Center City," answered Marry. "To see if I am right." 

With that the Marry got out of the chair and Nivernmon, her Digimon friend follow her, own her trip to find out the origin of this mystical jewel that gave her the power to reach her final stage in her Evolution Line, Metal Nivernmon Battle Mode. While it did help her reach that level, Nivernmon had no clue where it came from with one exception, she knew just like Marry that this Jewel was a chip from a Destiny Stone. That was being and the ending of their knowledge of what that thing was. They had no clue where it came from or who made it. Maybe this was the time for them finally figure out what this thing was and who made the extremely powerful object that allow her to reach a level that Nivernmon never thought that she would be able to reach on her own. 

"I hope that you are right, because I would love to find out what this thing was," said Nivernmon.

"You aren't the only other one," said Marry. After that Marry put the Digi Jewel away in her pocket so that nobody else would be able to see it. 

"I just hope what we do fine out is something that I would like to know about," said Marry. 

Nivernmon didn't say anything with that because Nivernmon knew what Marry was talking about. This was because Marry was the type of person that did want to know about things, but she was also a type of person that when she found out something that she didn't like she would never go after it. 

Marry stop and this was because she saw her father walking down the hallway. With that Marry knew that she would have to make Nivernmon act like a stuffed animal once again and Nivernmon did that. With that Marry walked down the hallway with Nivernmon in her hands. 

"Hello, Marry," said her father.

"Hello, Dad. How are you doing right now?" She asked. 

"I am doing okay, but I would like to know why are you still holding that thing, I think you should of put it in your room. I can think that thing can get heavy after awhile," said her father. 

"No, I am fine," said Marry a little nervously. 

That was the kicker because her being nervous told he father that something was up. Then Marry realized what she just did and that he wouldn't let her go until she told him what was going on with her. That was something that she didn't want to have happen, because she know how her father would react with the news that there was other worlds out there right now that were independent of their own. That stuffed animal that she was holding right now wasn't a stuffed animal, but a living creature that was made out of Data that came from another world that was known as the Digital World. 

"No you not, what up, Marry?" Asked her father. 

"Nothing, there is nothing going on with me, I am fine. I just want to take a walk," answered Marry.

"If that is so, then why are you holding a Digimon?" Asked her father. 

Hearing that both Marry and Nivernmon was socked with the news that her Father knew about Digimon so much that he could recognized one of them without her saying anything about it. Marry tried to explain that she never of the term and that Nivernmon was just a plan all stuffed animal that wasn't alive. 

"I can see that I am right, what you have is a Digimon. I would like to know what is its name," said her Father. 

"Nivernmon," said Nivernmon.

"Nivernmon, why I…" started Marry. 

"I can see I was right, and its Nivernmon, that got a pretty name to it, I can say you are a female Digimon," said her Father.

"Yes, she is, but that dose not matter right now because I have to go to Academy of Natural Sciences to check something out," said Marry.

"Oh," he said. 

"Yes, so can I used one of your cars so that I can get into Center City," said Marry. 

He nodded his head with that and with that Marry knew that it was safe for her to go out on one of his cars to take a trip to Center City. 

"Good luck, Marry," he said as he watched his daughter take a trip to Center City on her own mission. 

TBC in

Chapter 21 – A Dance on the Delaware 


	21. A Dance on the Delaware

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either, it labor of love. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon Griffinmon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks. God blesses you all.

Still in Philadelphia, Roger and the rest of the other Digidestined find out why Alex and Daemon went into the city. With that they all know that they must stop him from taking the jewels back with them. Marry and Nivernmon head to the Academy of Natural Sciences, to talk with the team leader and find out the origin of their "Digi Jewel" to see if it the lost jewel that was once inside of that Aztecian temple. 

Chapter 21 A Dance on the Delaware

Marry with Nivernmon was driving down the surface streets of the city of Philadelphia, something that she once did when she grew up in this city. While Marry knew how to drive, it was something that she didn't enjoy doing and this was because it was to much work to drive and she was the type of person that didn't like to do to much work to enjoy something. Right she knew that it was something that she had to because SEPTA didn't have a bus line where her father's house was located to take her to Academy of Natural Sciences in one trip. This was faster way to get to same location and time was something that they had to managed pretty well if they wanted to defeat Alex and Daemon.

Thinking about the two of them, Marry wondered if the two of them knew about the jewels that were discovered in an Aztecian temple that was located in South America. She hopped that they didn't know what she knew, but with the widespread circulation that the _Philadelphia Inquirer_ had through this city, she had funny feelings that the two of them knew what she knew about these Jewels. With that she figured that the two of them were on the same track that the two of them were. She just wished that she had a jumped on the two of them so she could think of a plan to make sure that two of them didn't get their hands on them. If they did, God only knew what would happen to this world, the Digital World, and the world of Paradigm. 

"I just hope that we are allowed to speak to team leader of that group," said Nivernmon. 

"Don't worry about it, because I personally know the team leader," said Marry.

"How?" Asked Nivernmon.

"The two of us went to same school, but as you can see the two of us had different majors," answered Marry. 

"Oh, I didn't know that," said Nivernmon. 

"Oh, c'mon Nivernmon you were around when I went to school, you should of known that about me," said Marry.

"No, I didn't know that, you forget that you were so busy with your school work that you didn't have any time with me," said Nivernmon.

With that Marry knew remember that time of her life when she spent most of her time dealing with her school work and working her part time job so that she could paid for the debt that she owned to the school and to her student loans. Which were still weren't paid off. 

"I am sorry about that, but you have to understand, I was busy with all of my school work and the stupid part time job of mine who didn't care about my education. The only thing that they cared about was me being there and doing the work that they wanted me to do," said Marry, who had no that she was starting to trail off the subject that was at hand. 

"I do understand that, you forget I am your partner Digimon and no matter what you do with your life I won't leave you," said Nivernmon.

Marry didn't say anything to that because Nivernmon was right about her, Nivernmon was stay with her through thick and thin, no matter what would happen to her. That was something that she couldn't say about most things in her life, her job, people that she thought were her friends that would later turn out to be her enemies that would do everything in their power to stab her into her back. They would do something like that because they either didn't like her or just because they could do something like that. Both, were things that Marry didn't understand why they would do that to her, because she thought that she was a decent person that didn't want to step on other people toes if she could avoid it. There were people that didn't see her like that, they saw her, as a person that would wanted to steal their thunder. Which was something that Marry never wanted to do, they all thing that she wanted to do was have a decent job with good paid and with good befits that also came with some power, not to much, but not to little, just enough to make her happy. It turned out that life didn't want to have something like that. 

"Marry, are you all right?" Asked Nivernmon.

Hearing Nivernmon's voice snapped Marry out of the deep thought that she was in. 

"Oh, I am fine, I was just thinking about what you just said to me about the two of us. I have to agree with you on that part, you are the only thing that I had in my life that was something that would stay with me, no matter what I went through or what I would put you through. That is something that is very important to me," said Marry. 

"I didn't know you felt this way with me, I am very happy that I made you feel this way," said Nivernmon.

"I glad that I do. I just have one question, do you wonder what is going on in the world of Paradigm City? I said this because your reminder what Izzy say about the duration of time in that world is very different from our world, that every half-hour in our world is a day in their world. I can't image how much time has past by there," said Marry.

"I also wonder as well," said Nivernmon and after that Nivernmon looked out in the direction of the skyline of the City of Brotherly Love, thinking about that city. _God only knows what is going on in that world without Roger to protect it_ thought Nivernmon. 

Even with that across her mind, Nivernmon knew that she had to job to do just like her human friend/partner had to do and that was to prevent Alex from getting those jewels. 

It has been almost a year since the actions that token place at The Paradigm Group and it seem that things were slowly getting back to normal here, with one exception no Roger Smith who seem to hold this city together with shear force of the Megadeus of his. Even with him gone there were other people that were so eager to take up the role of his. While the other people were good, none of them were as good as he was and it seemed that this city was suffering because of it. Nancy, knew the reason why of Roger's absent, he went into that vortex to what seemed to be another world that was completely separated of this one and Nancy figure out that time duration was different as well and she thought this because she knew for a fact that Roger won't let himself take so long one working on something. Even with him gone, Nancy knew that she had no a job to do and that was to take care of the people that were located in this underground subway station. Which she first thought was just a normal subway station, but she just recently found out that it was the station that was located under the buildings that were once know as the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center that were destroyed in a horrible act of terrorism. With that fact on her mind she knew that she had to kept this place as it was, to honor the memories of the people that died in that act and also to make sure that sword that was located in there as well will fall in the hands of the right person, which she knew was Roger. Even with that she knew that he had to come to this place on his own accord and not force him to take control of the sword. It was something that had to be done through his own will. That rule that was attached to the sword didn't tell her how long it was going to take, but even with that she had waited years from her to find him, what would another long year of waiting would do nothing to her waiting. She had done it before and she will do it again, but she knew now that he was going to fine it sooner or later. 

"Are you worry that he won't find this place?" Asked Vinci.

"No, I don't worry that he won't find this place, because I know that he will find it sooner or later, it is just a matter of time. The only thing that we have to do is wait until he comes here," said Nancy. 

"But all of this waiting is making me sick, I want him to find this thing and save this world from the Paradigm Group," said Vinci.

"Trust me, he will find it. Have I ever drove you wrong in the past," said Nancy.

"No, you haven't, you have kept this place under control and that is something that I am glad that you did. But I just can't stand waiting for him," said Vinci.

"Now you know how the Jewish people felt when God told them that their savior was coming," said Nancy.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked Vinci.

"I read a story that one of the people that I helped back give to me to pass the time. What I read in that story that God told his people through a prophet that their savior was coming to save them. God didn't tell them when it was going to happen, the only thing that was told was that it was going to happen and this is what I think will happen. We don't know when it was going to happen, the only thing that we know is that it is going to happen," answered Nancy.

"I've never heard that story before," said Vinci. 

"I not to surprise that you haven't, most people haven't," said Nancy. 

"Okay, back to the story, did it happen. Did God send His People the savior that he promise to them?" Asked Vinci.

"Yes, he did and I heard that the is the _true_ reason why Heaven's Day is celebrated, not because it is a celebration of the founding of the city, but the accepted birthday of God's son," answered Nancy.

Vinci didn't say anything to do this, for him this was all new to him and he wanted to get all of the information that was about the past. While this did give him some tidbits about the past, it still didn't give him the whole story about the past of this place. Even with this new information that Nancy give him did make him wanted to question about the true nature of this place, but he knew in the long run that it would cause him more trouble than good. So he made the choice that it was better to stop when he was ahead, and right now he was ahead of the game. 

"Why did they change it?" Asked Vinci.

"I have no clue and I think that the two of us should probe any further in this, because the two of us might end up a pool of our own blood one of these days," answered Nancy.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Vinci. "That seems to be so mild." 

"Yes, to us, but to the people that are in the inner circle it dose not matter, anything to them to deal with the past is something that we shouldn't know about," said Nancy.

"Then, why do you think they let you kept this place, because I have funny feelings that this place has something to do with the past?" Asked Vinci.

"I don't know, but I have funny feelings that it has something to do with their bigger goal for this place and don't ask me because I have no clue what it is," said Nancy.

Like before, Vinci didn't know what to said to this but Nancy was right about this. If they didn't want to this place to be around anymore, than they would of found a way to remove her and this place from the minds of this world. So they wanted her to stay around in this place, but why. That was the question that the two of them wanted to have answered. 

"Even with that, I have to make my rounds for all of the people that called this place their home," said Nancy. 

Vinci nodded his head and let Nancy make her way through the cavern-like place, which she knew the true history of what this place was. This place was the once the sight of the buildings that were once know as North and South Towers of the buildings complex that was known as the World Trade Center.

Vinci watched Nancy make her way from her office to all of the people that were inside of the halls of this place. When Nancy was gone, Vinci make his way to the desk of Nancy's and he did this because he wanted to know the history of this place. Why, Nancy was so passion about kept it as it without any alterations to it, despite the fact that she told him not to look at what was in there. He knew that he was going against her word, but he didn't care because he wanted to know what she knew about this place, this was the only way that he thought would be the only way to find that out. So he started to look at the desk to see if she had mistakenly let the information out on the desk and he found out that she didn't do that. He knew that the next step for his search was to take a look inside of the desk and he started to open up the drawers of the desk. Like before he couldn't find anything that would help him with that search. With that he was a little pissed at her for doing this, but even with that he knew that she did a smart move. Even with that, he still wanted to know what she knew about this place. 

* * *

Nancy made her way through the halls of this place and because of that she meet up with the rest of the people that were living in this place. Like so many days before she would great each people to see how they were doing. She wanted to know if they somehow reminder who they were before they found themselves in this place and she found out that nobody had recovered what they had lost. Even with that, it still didn't mean that she wouldn't treat them any different if they did have recovered their personal past in this city of lost memories. 

"How are you?" She asked to one of them. 

"I am doing okay, how are you doing?" They asked.

"I am doing fine, but it nice to know that you care about how I am doing right now. Have you recovered anything from your pervious life?" Asked Nancy.

"No, I haven't," they answered. "Are you upset with me?"

"No, I not," she answered her with. After that Nancy walked away from her and did the same type of questions that she did with them. Unlit she meet up with Beck who she called Wayne. 

"Now are you doing, Wayne?" Asked Nancy.

"I am doing okay, but I had a horrible dream last night," answered Beck/Wayne.

Hearing that and knowing that dreams were important in recovering lost memories, Nancy knew that it was time for her to spend some more time with this person. "Okay, can you tell me what was the dream all about."

"It is kind of fuzzy, but what I do know was that I was at the controls of something and that I was looking out from the controls. In my view I could see that there was a huge sliver creature that was trying to avoid some type of missile attack was coming from me," answered Beck/Wayne. 

Hearing that, Nancy knew with out a doubt in his mind that this guy was involved with that fight that was almost happen a year ago on the streets of this city. Even with this, she knew that Wayne still had broken memories of his pervious life before he found himself in this place and because of that she knew that he couldn't return to his former life. He still had to stay down here until he did gain his former life. 

"Is that all, can you reminder more of that dream, it might be the key in getting your life back," said Nancy. 

"No, I can't, I am sorry about that," answered Beck/Wayne. 

"That is okay, you are doing better than most of the people that are down here. I have people that I have been down here for years and there have been people that have died down here without recovering a signal fragment of their pervious life," said Nancy.

"Man, I don't want to have that happen to me," said Beck/Wayne.

"Neither do I, I want you out of here, because it opens up a space for another person," said Nancy. "Now I have to tend to the rest of my other people."

Beck/Wayne nodded his head at and with that Nancy walked away from him, but even with that he still kept an eye on her. He watch as the same compassion that she give to him was given to the rest of the other people that were still around him, that he had feelings that were down here longer than he was. Seeing that he knew that this person that called herself Nancy was a rare gem in this world. Seeing a gem like her shine so brightly against the darkest was a rare sight to be seen and this was something that inspired him to make sure that he would do everything in his power to protect this woman that called herself "Nancy". 

Even with that Beck/Wayne wanted to know who he was before he found himself in this place and he wanted to know why he was like this. What happen to him before this that made him like this? That was the question that burned in his mind, but like so much it was something that he would have to put off to another day and with that he continue on scratched at the ground like a rat would do to fine food. He had no clue why he was doing this or what was the purpose of doing something like this. All he knew that it was something that was keeping him busy in this place that – that to him – seems to be full with nothing to do. While he didn't know he was before this, he knew that if he didn't find something to pass the time by he would go nuts without something to do. So he started to dig and the floor that he was on, having no clue where his efforts would take him.

Dorothy was looking at Roger and the two Digidestined that called themselves Tai and Izzy, plus Izzy's Digimon that was called Tentomon. While she didn't know that for that long, she made the judgment that these two children were decent people that would do the right thing when the time came from them to make a choice. Despite the fact that Izzy with the help of both Yolie and Ken had to fudged their way into this hotel with what Izzy coined as "Computer Fraud", a tern that Dorothy didn't recognized. Her worry wasn't about them, it was about Roger and what happen to him almost a week ago. While the changes were slight, and to the causal viewer the changes would of noticeable, but to Dorothy, who was with him for a long time, even the slightest would have been noticed by her. One of the oblivious changes that he had ever since he had merged with Big O was his strength, he was a lot stronger than he was before that and another one was the senses, his normal five senses were heighten beyond the point of any normal human that she had meet before. He could see, touch, taste, smell, and hear things that a regular human couldn't and he had prove that to her many of times. It seemed, to her, that his heighten senses were on her level, that was of a computer or even a machine. That wasn't good enough for him to have, it seem that he also gained a the fabled sixth sense that she heard most talk about when they do something that was out of bounces for any of the other senses. While most humans sixth were small and just guided them to a certain solution to a problem, which the human would have to solve on their own, it seemed that Roger's sixth sense was also heighten as well. While these changes were things that she could learn to deal with, it was what was about what haven't surface with Roger. It was the X-Factor in this equation. 

One of them X-Factors was the Roger's ably to control a person with just sound of his voice, and while his voice was a voice that was dark and a slightly mysterious. A voice that seemed to be capable of controlling somebody and that may her think that he might be so good at his job because of that latent powers of his that he was unknowing using on people. 

Even with that on her mind, she wanted to know why Izzy and Tai were hear so she just sat back and let the two of them explain what is going right now. 

"As you all know, we wouldn't come rushing over there without a valid reason," said Tai.

Roger didn't say anything to that and that was something that pecked her curiosity. This was because it seemed to her that Roger already knew what was on their mind. Then her practical side, her logical side kick and that told her that was a trait of his because of his job that he had that required him to somehow to know what his clients were thinking before they told him what was on their mind, but in a way that would offend him in anyway. With that she thought that nothing could offend him. 

"What is your reason?" Asked Dorothy.

"Take a look at this," said Izzy. After that Izzy brought out the newspaper with the article that the two of them read before. Dorothy quickly read it and knew what the two of them knew. 

"Roger, you should really read this, it is very important about why we are here," said Tai.

"I know, what you are talking about," said Roger.

"WHAT? How do you know that? We didn't tell you a thing nor read the article in the newspaper?" Asked Tai.

Izzy also wanted to know how Roger could know what the two of them were talking about without them saying a signal word about what the two of them had just read in the newspaper. Tai, right in character was the first one out of the two of them to ask the question that Izzy wanted to ask. Even if Izzy didn't ask the question, he still wanted to know how Roger knew this. 

Roger tapped the temple of his head. "I've read your minds."

"You are telepathic? How?" Asked Izzy.

"I don't know for sure, but I will find out how this happen to me and what else I should expect to have happen to me, so I don't surprise you with these strange abilities of mine," said Roger.

"How?" Asked Tai.

"I will fine a way, just trust me with this," said Roger.

"Okay, then, what are we going to do?" Asked Tai.

"Wait, until I tell you that I am done, I also suggest that you tell the rest our group about what you have found out in the Newspaper," answered Roger.

Izzy, Tentomon, nor Tai did want to do that, but they knew that they had to do it to make him happy. While they didn't know the true power of what he could do, they knew just enough of it to make them be a little scare of what he could do to them. One of his powers was to make them do what he wanted despite the fact that they didn't. That was good enough for them to leave the room and inform the rest of their group what the two of them already knew. 

While they were leaving the room neither Tai nor Izzy took a look back at Roger to see his reaction. The only thing that they wanted to do right now was to get out of that room as fast as they could and they did that as fast as they could. Outside of the room the two of them felt safe enough to speak among themselves about what was going on around them. 

"Is it me, or dose Roger scare you a little?" Asked Tentomon.

"A little, with that ably to read minds, we won't be able to have our own thoughts to each other and I not the insecure type of person, but I like the fact that somebody can pear into my most inner thoughts whenever they want to," answered Izzy.

"What about you, Tai?" Asked Izzy.

"I have to agree with you on that part, we don't know Roger that well like the others and we don't know how he will handle this added ably of his. I know that Roger dose have an unwritten code of honor regarding his actions, that could tell him what is the right thing to do with this ably of his and that we shouldn't be afraid that he wouldn't go into our minds just because he feel like going in there. We have to reminder one thing, he is human just like you and me, and because of that he isn't perfect, he can and will make mistakes in the long run. One of them might be, that he entered one our minds by mistake," answered Tai.

"What are you saying, that we shouldn't trust him?" Asked Izzy.

"No, we shouldn't trust him, he has proven that he is trust worry, but I he shouldn't blindly trust him," answered Tai.

Izzy nodded at that and after that trio of them walked to where the rest of the group was being held up in this hotel. 

Roger didn't need to read the minds of the three of them to know that they were socked with the news that he had given to them all, that he could read minds, he could read it on their faces. That they didn't like the fact that he could do such a thing and if he was in their shoes he would didn't doubt the fact that he would of reacted the same way that the three of them reacted when they heard his statement. He had to tell them because they had ask him how he knew that despite the fact that he didn't read the newspaper that they have given to him for him to read and fine out on his own what the two of them already knew before hand. 

"Roger, why did the two of them react like that, when you told them that you were telepathic?" Asked Dorothy. 

The question didn't caught Roger of guard, for he knew that she was going to ask that question. "They didn't like that the fact that I could do something like that."

"Why?" She asked again.

"Our thoughts are something is one of the few things that are still private and the only place that you can speak your mind and not get into trouble," answered Roger. "I have to leave you, and learn a little more about what is going on with me."

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Dorothy.

"I am going to find myself," answered Roger. After that he walked into another room and in there he sat on the floor of the room. After doing that, Roger started to clear his mind of any random thoughts about anything else expect for his goal right now, that was to talk to Big O and fine out what was going on with him. 

While, Roger didn't show his fear about what was going on with him, he was a little scare at what was going on with him. Talking to Big O was the only one that he knew for sure to get the answers that he wanted, he didn't before, and he hope that he would be able to answer his questions once again. 

Roger closed his eyes and cleared his head of anything that was on his mind. When he was sure that he did that, he open up his eyes once again to find out that he was still in the same room, but with one exception, Big O's image of him was sitting across from him, dress just like he was. 

"I can tell you are little scare at what is going on with you right now," said Big O's image of him.

"Yes, I am, I didn't know what is going on with me. I want to know what is going on with me, I want to know what to expect from my body," answered Roger.

"You shouldn't be scare of what is going on with your body, the powers that you are receiving where things that were latent, hidden deep inside of you. Our merging was the kicker that got this ball rolling inside of you," said Big O's image of him.

"What are you saying that, what I am going through right now isn't from you?" Asked Roger.

"Yes and no. I only give you, your enhanced senses and your strength, but your telepathic ably is just an effect because of me. You had the ably to read mind inside of you, you just didn't know it and I don't think you are done with your latent allies," answered Big O's image of him.

"Okay, then what are latent allies will I received," said Roger. 

"I think you will also received telekinesis ably as well, the ably to produced illusions, and you will be able to heal anybody from any affection that anybody can think of," he answered.

"How?" Asked Roger.

"I think is because of the natnites that are you are blood stream and thinking of that, the natnites in your blood stream also provide a service to you as well. Before you can ask that question, I tell you, Roger, you can't die from any normal means," answered Big O's image of him.

"Are you saying that I can't die," said Roger.

"From being stab in the heart by a knife, being shot anywhere at point blank range from any type of gun, any type venom or poisons, infections, and any type viruses. But you must listen to this part, you aren't not and I repeat immortal, you can die, but from one thing and that is from blue jewels," he said.

"Like the blue jewel that Marry had?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, but if the blue jewel is attached to the handle knife or is the what the knife blade is made out, you will die if you are stab in the heart by the weapon," he answered.

"Anything else you would like to inform me about this?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, you immunity from the different type of venom, poisons, bacteria, and virus can be pass on to normal people. It can only be done through your blood. Do you understand all of this Roger? He said.

Roger nodded his head at all of this information that Big O gave to him. He knew that the only threat to his life were blue jewels and that the immunity that he had right now could be pass on to other people, but only through one way, through his blood. He didn't need to ask Big O how he could do that, he figure out how he had to do it, he had to cut himself and let his blood come into contact with the other person. While the idea was a little sicken for him, but he understood the reason why this had to be and that was because the natnites that provided his immunity were located inside of his blood right now at this moment. Since there was no other way to extract the natnites from his blood, it had to be this way. 

After hearing all of that, Roger knew that it was time for him to return back to the real world and then he almost forgot about one thing that was bugging him. He wanted to know how he could control all of these strange new powers that he was receiving right now. 

"Big O, how can I control these powers?" Asked Roger.

"I can't answer that question, because I don't have the answer to that question. That is something that you will have to find out on your own, I sorry about that," he said.

Roger was a little upset at this fact, but Roger knew that it was nothing that he could do to change this fact right now. It was something that he would have to learn how to deal with and Roger knew that he would be able to do that. 

After hearing Big O answer to his question, Roger knew that there was nothing else that was he wanted to have answered, so Roger closed his eyes on this world. Then he opened up his eyes on the real world and when he did that he found out that this trick of his did work, Big O's image of him was gone, replaced by thin air. With that Roger got up from the floor and the first thing that he did was to check out the clock display to figure out how much time had pass by and he found out that almost three hours had pass him by when he was talking with Big O. 

__

Man, three hours? It didn't seem to last that long thought Roger. _Even with that I know that I have to stop Alex from talking their jewels back to Paradigm_. _If that happens only God will know what is going to happen there_.

Marry and Nivernmon real the Natural Academy of Sciences, but like most cities in the World, parking here, in Phily was tight, and tight was an understatement. It took Marry almost three trips through the various parking lots to find a legal place to park here, Marry knew that there were numerous illegally places to park in this city. That was something that Marry didn't want to do right now, Philadelphia's finest was something that she didn't want to deal with right now. She had more important things to worry about right now. 

Like so many times before, Marry told Nivernmon to act like a toy, despite the fact that the rest of the world did know about the Digital World and the living creatures that live there that were called Digimon. That still didn't mean that people would accept the Digimon at face value, Marry knew that there would be some people out there that would think that the Digimon a fraud or were people in the government that would want to do experiments on the Digimon to find out how they worked. Thinking of what the government experiments would do her friend Nivernmon, Marry shiver at it. She knew from that the experiments would first hurt Nivernmon and in the long run they would kill her. When that happen they would want to gut her out to see what was inside of the Digimon, but they would find out killing her would make her delete into a million tiny pieces that themselves would disappear into nothing. That was something that Marry didn't want to go through again, she had been through that once and she thought that she had lost Nivernmon forever, but she found out that she was wrong, because Nivernmon came back to her. That happens inside of the Digi World, she didn't know what would happen here, in the Real World, she didn't know if the same rules applied here. So she didn't know if Nivernmon was deleted, that she would come back to her like she did before. 

As terrible as that reality was, Marry knew that she couldn't think about it, because she had more important things right now and while that reality was quite possible in becoming true. It was something that she couldn't worry about. Right now she had to worry about Daemon and Alex getting their hands on these Ancient Jewels that were in this city. 

Marry walked into the building and she found out that she had to paid to get inside of the building.

"Excess me, can I talk to the lead archaeologists that found the Jewels down in South America," said Marry.

"Why?" Asked the person.

"Because of two reasons, one I would like to know my friend my collage is doing and two I have something that they would like to see," answered Marry.

"I have to tell you that everybody in this world says that they are the friend or went to school with Dr. Lee McTze and do you want to know why?" Asked the person. 

Marry knew what the reason was because he was in the local headlines right now and everybody want to attached themselves to this person just because they wanted their 15 minutes of fame. Marry wasn't like that, because Marry claims were legit, because she knew that she went to school with Lee, but it look like that this person didn't believe a signal world that she was saying right now. Even with that Marry wanted to hear if her theory on this was correct.

"Okay, tell me why," said Marry.

"I tell you why, because everybody want to attached themselves to this person just because they want their 15 minutes of fame and it seems to be you one of them. Now if you want to come inside of the building, you will have to paid the entrance feed just like the rest of the other people do," he said to her.

"Okay, what about what I have in my pocket right now, I bet you that it will be something that Dr. McTze would love to see," said Marry.

"You know young lady, I can take that as a threat and with what is going on right now, I think they won't be to kind of you, so you better take out whatever you have in your pocket right now very slowly," he said.

Marry didn't want he told her to do and when she did it. She relieved to him and to the rest of the others that were standing in line what she had in her pocket right now. She showed to them that she had a Digital Jewel that was sky blue in color and diamond shape and Marry didn't know it, but when she took it out of her pocket, the Digital Jewel caught the light. When that happens some of the people that were in the crowd knew what that thing was.

"Hey look, it the Fourth Jewel!" One of them shouted.

"It the missing Jewel!" Another Shouted.

Before she knew it everybody that were in the line caught on what was going on and started to shout out what that thing was. When that happen Marry's face beamed with joy, she had just proven to this person that she was right and that this was something that Dr. Lee McTze was going to so happy seeing. 

The person moved toward his shoulder and that was because that was where his walkie-talkie was located. "Ah, Fred you better come up here, I have a little problem." 

"So, now do you believe me," said Marry.

Even with all of this, the man still held his ground, denying Marry entrance into the building without putting down some money first for General Admission. This surprise Marry because she thought that it would good enough for him to let go and see Dr. McTze, but this prove to her that her thinking was way off track with this person. She wondered why, why this person was being so mean to her. 

"Hey! Why don't you let her in?" Asked another person in the crowd.

"Yes, I can swear that look like to be the Fourth Jewel that the newspaper was talking about," said yet another person.

"C'mon, paid the price, I got a bunch of school children here that wants to get into the building" said another person.

Hearing that, Marry knew how the teacher felt, Marry reminded how antsy she was when she first went to this place. Even with that across her mind, she knew without a doubt that what she had in her hand right now was the real thing and something that she knew that Lee would love to see. She was so prepare to stand there all day if that what it took to get her point across to this person, but she found out that she didn't have to wait that long before she was greeted by yet another obstruction to her goal. This one was the a much bulkier man this guy or Mr. Williams and Marry knew the reason why, this person look like he was apart of the security here and because of that he needed to be built up like that. 

"Can you come with me?" Asked the person.

"Why?" Asked Marry.

"We would like to talk to you about that thing," answered the person.

Seeing how the person was built and assuming that if she ran out of here, that person would be able to caught up with her and when that happen she would find herself face first down on the ground with him on top of her. That was something that Marry didn't want to have happen to her and she didn't want to see the look of her father's face when he found out that she had made the headlines in the local newspaper for doing this. 

"Okay," said Marry.

With that the man escorted her out of the line and into two glass doors and past a black and white picture that had lighting bolts in it. With that out of the way she pass many of the permit displays in this place until she found herself in an-office like room. Despite the pleasance surroundings that she was in right now, Marry knew that this was a holding room just like the holding rooms that were inside police stations. So Marry prepare herself to be grilled by these people to that point that she would break down for them to give them the information that they wanted her to give to them. 

When there were in there the person that let her here, that she assume was Fred sat down across from her. 

"Hello, my name is Fred Collenia," he said. "Who are you?"

"Miss Marry Sanderous," answered Marry.

"I would like to cut the point," he started.

"Thank you, I personally don't like the run-a-round and I would love to tell you why I am here," said Marry.

"Okay, why are you here?" He asked.

"I here to talk to Dr. McTze about his discovery," said Marry.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you know like the rest of the people that read the local newspaper about the Jewels that were found in South America, Dr. McTze only found three of what he think were fourth jewels that were inside of that temple. I have fourth jewel that he is looking for," answered Marry.

"Do you know how many people have claimed to have the fourth jewel every since that article was ran. Do you take as a fool?" He asked.

"No, I don't Mr. Collenia, but I can swear on my Mother's Grave that I am telling the truth that this thing is as real as you and me," said Marry.

"Okay, if you are telling the truth, how did you come into ownership of this jewel?" Asked Fred.

Marry didn't want to tell him about the Digital World, because it seem to her that he was the type of person that wouldn't believe that. So it was time to make a believable lie about this jewel, with that it was time to use her family's name.

"It was pass down to me from my dead mother," answered Marry.

"Who is your family," he said.

"The Nelson Family," answered Marry.

"Okay, what are you trying to said to me that you are the Daughter of Jarvis Nelson," he started.

"Yes, but I changed my name because of something that happen that made me what to break away from my family and that is something that I do not care to go into right now. So don't even ask about it," snapped Marry. 

"Do you know how that sounds?" Asked Fred.

"No, how dose it sound," answered Marry.

"It sound like a load of crap, and I tell you why. Because of one thing you don't have the same last name as Nelson, you last name is Sanderous and I might be the smartest person in the world, but I know for a fact that if there are two people with two different last names aren't from the same family. Also you don't know for sure if your claims are right, so you better start telling me the truth about why you are here and are you will find yourself in a holding cell in a police station," said Fred.

Hearing that Marry couldn't believe what he was charging her with, lying about all of this and she also didn't like the tone that Fred was giving to her right now. 

"I don't like the tone that you are giving me right now, and I can tell that I am telling the truth about my family and that thing, if you don't believe me. Ask Dr. McTze to check to see if that thing is real and if isn't real than you won't see or hear of me every again," said Marry.

Fred didn't say anything about this and Marry didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing for her. At least she knew for now that she wasn't going to the local police station about what she just did right here. 

Lee McTze, the 28-year-old, Irish-English Doctor was busy working in his lab, which was off limits to the General Public. He was trying all of the known test on these jewels to find out what they were and the first test was the Carbon Dating to find out how old these Jewels were and he found out that they were as old as the Aztecian civilization was. That was something that didn't surprise the Doctor, that was because there were discovery like this before. So it was time to go to another test and that was to take a closer look at the jewel under the microscope to see the crystalline structure that made up this Jewel. 

"Okay, let's see what you are made out," said McTze. With that he look through microscope and when he did that he found out that this jewel was different from any other jewel that he had seen before. The crystalline structure of the jewel look like that it was like was machine-like, but it also like structure look like that it was living. 

"Kate, you better take a look at this," said McTze.

Kate, the their expect on jewels walked were McTze was at. "Sure."

Kate did that and just like McTze she was surprise at what she was looking at. She also saw that the structure of the jewel look like that it was made out something that look like that it was a living machine. After that Kate took a look at McTze. 

"Have you ever seen anything like that before?" Asked McTze.

"Once, before," answered Kate.

"Where?" Asked McTze.

"From a TV show that was called _Neo Genesis Evangelion_," said Kate.

"What? I never heard of it, when did it air?" Asked McTze. 

"I'm not surprise that you haven't heard of it, it you not a fan of Japanese Animation, if you are then you would of heard of it, than you would know what is all about," answered Kate.

"Okay, so it one of those Japanese Anime shows, what dose it have to do with this structure of this Jewel?" Asked McTze.

"Okay, there was an Angel, the bad guys of the show, that attacked the show's main computer and during the process of the attack the Angel Evolved into a living computer. The structure that this Jewel has is the same as the structure that Angel had when it evolved into that living computer," answered Kate.

"I never thought that you love with Japanese Anime would of help you in your life. What dose this all mean?" Asked McTze.

"Honestly, I don't really know, but I have to guess that it has to do something with those pictures that we saw, with those things that look like huge robots," said Kate.

After that McTze took another look at the structure of the jewel and once again the strange computer-like structure puzzled him. Seeing the strange structure of the jewel for the second time, Lee got a little bit of a whack theory about all of this in his head. His theory was that the computer-like structure that was located inside of the jewel would be turned on when it was place on the skin of a human being. When that happen the thing that look like it was a computer would start a program that somehow would turn the person's flesh and blood into that thing was drawing on the walls of that ancient temple. 

"Lee, what up?" Asked Kate.

McTze didn't do anything to Kate's question. 

"I know that look of yours, you on to something, tell me," said Kate.

McTze once again got up from the microscope to take a look at Kate, who he first thought that her love of Anime would never help them in the long. 

"You are right, I am on something right now and do you want to hear it, it a little strange, but it the best that I can think of right now," answered McTze.

"So, let's hear it," said Kate.

"Okay, I think that the computer-like structures that are located inside of that jewel would be turned on when it was place on the skin of a human being. When that happen the thing that look like it was a computer would start a program that somehow would turn the person's flesh and blood into the things that are located on the walls of the ancient temple that we were in," answered McTze.

Kate didn't say anything with that and McTze took that as a bad sign that his theory was off-the-wall, that it didn't have any based in fact and that was something that would be seen in a SF show. 

"I knew it, you don't approve of it, it off-the-wall," said McTze.

"I didn't said that, Lee. I just trying to let this all sink in right now. I do think that you do have a good and decent working theory on this, but I think you should hold bad on this theory into you get some more facts that will even support or discredit your theory," said Kate.

"So what are you saying?" Asked McTze.

"I am saying that I will support any and all of your action," said Kate.

"Thank you, but I will hold back on my wild theory, until something comes up," said McTze. 

After that Lee McTze started to walk out of the room.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Asked another one of the personal. 

"I am getting something to eat," answered McTze.

With that everybody let the McTze go and get something to eat.

With Marry gone, the crowd of people that seemed to be a little lively, found them clam down. So with that they found out that the only thing that they could do was to pay for their General Admission. Among the crowd of people were Daemon and Alex Rosewater, who also paid for their General Admission to get into the building and the two of them got into the building without no questions ask because of what the two of them look like. Alex Rosewater was human despite the fact that he was from another world and Daemon used his powers of the underworld which he control to make himself look human, even if he didn't lie. He much preferred his Digimon form, but Alex told him that if he did that, he wouldn't be allowed to enter into this place. 

When they entered into the main hall of the building, like the rest of the other people did and like so many of the rest of the people there, they went their own separated ways. Some of the people look like they knew where they were going and while others look like that they were waiting for the rest of their group to meet up with them. For Alex and Daemon, they wanted to know what place that they could do to talk about their plans and what just happen a couple of minutes ago. Like the rest of the other people that were in the crowd, they knew that Marry had the Fourth Jewel in her ownership. 

"How did she come across that thing?" Asked Daemon.

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with her trip in the Digital World, I think that was when she found the Fourth Jewel, but the question is how that got into that world," answered Alex.

"We will find that out, our best bet right now, is to get to know this place so you we will know the quickest way to get out of this place when we take the three other Jewels that were discovered by that team," said Daemon. 

"Agree," said Alex.

With that the two of them started strolled around the building, most people thought that there were two friends that wanted to take a visit to this place. Unknown to them all that was the furthermost thing in their mind right now and they also didn't know was that the two of them had just past by where Marry was. 

If the two of them did know that Marry was there, it wouldn't matter to them because she was a small fry in the grand scheme of things. While she was a pain for them, she would be a waste of their efforts it they did want to remove her from their sights and the only thing that she had that did matter to them right now was the blue Jewel that she had with her right now. 

Back at the hotel, Roger had called a meeting of Kari, Joe, Izzy, Tai, Davis, Ken, T.K., Mimi, Matt, Sora, Cody, and Yolie. They all came to him room. 

"I can assume that both Tai and Izzy have told you about the newspaper article about what is in this city," said Roger.

"Yes, he did," said Matt that answered for the entire group. 

"Good job, as you well know Izzy and Tai thinks this might be the way where Alex and Daemon are here," said Roger.

"Yes, why are the Jewels important, we all know that they were in some ancient temple that was done in South America. It seems that Alex has a bit of a fancy toward the gemstones of this world," said Davis.

"Davis, this is serious and spot acting like a fool. If you know your history about gemstones many ancient people thought them to be scared and have mystical powers," said Izzy.

"Yes, that is true, I've heard stories about them," said Yolie. "They were believe to help people in health, wealth, business matters, and help people from avoiding injury while they were fighting hand-to-hand." 

"Despite the fact that most of their beliefs are base on falsehoods," said Ken. 

"Not so, many stories no matter how out there, are base on some type of fact. I should know I fought something that was in a story," said Roger. 

"What is the point?" Asked Ken.

"The point is, Ken, that these Jewels that were found in the temple, might actually be the real thing, they might have some type of magical power in them, but what? That is something that we will have to fine out," answered Roger. 

Hearing that, Ken was a little socked at the tone of voice that Roger had toward him and with that he became to think that somehow Roger had found out about his past. Roger somehow knew that he was the Digimon Emperor, the one person that cause so much harm in the Digital World, despite the fact that he was a pawn in a much bigger game. From the actions that he saw and hear about Roger, that despite that, Roger still might think him guilty of what had happen in that world. He had funny feelings that Roger would consider that just a technically, a loophole in the long run. 

"Hey, take it easy, on Ken, he had a rough life when he was young," said Davis. 

"Oh, I know that, you bigger brother, Sam die…" started Roger. After that move closer to Ken. "Just because you wanted him to go away because your were jealous of your brother, just because he was getting more attention than you were getting. You felt like that nobody was paying any attention to you. That is so lame, you know. If you felt like nobody was paying any attention you, you should of spoke up about what was going on with you. No, you kept quiet about it, until you wish your brother to be gone, and then you got your wish, he was killed," said an angrily Roger. 

Ken knew what Roger was talking about, he was talking what had happen to his past. If Roger knew about that, then he would know that he was the Digimon Emperor, the inhumane self-proclaimed leader of the Digi World. He would know about all of the evils that he did to the place and the Digimon themselves, the thing that was climax of his evil was the creation of Kimeramon. 

"I am right?" Asked Roger.

Ken reminded quiet about this. He didn't know what to say to this, Ken knew that Roger was right about this, but he didn't want to tell him straight up about this. For he was afraid of what Roger would do to him if he had confirmed these facts about his past. 

"Take it easy on him," said T.K.

After that Roger shot T.K. a stare that could turn water into ice. "I am surprise at you, T.K. You are the one that clearly showed to me your hatred toward the one that called himself 'The Digimon Emperor'." 

"Yes, that is correct, I didn't like Digimon Emperor for all of the things that he did to the poor Digimon and what he also did to Patamon. What is your point at all of this?" Asked T.K.

"My point is, that he one that is known as Ken, was also the Digimon Emperor," said Roger.

"News false, we already know that. Tell us something that we don't know," said Davis.

"Davis, that playing with fire," said Veemon. 

"I know that this is old news, and don't mind the fact that Ken was the Digimon Emperor. For I know that he has accepted the fact of all of the evils that he did and he is also trying to atom for all of the wrongs that he did. What I didn't like that you didn't tell me when we first meet! I don't like when people are dishonest to me and most of the time when they are, I ask them to leave me alone. I just would like to know why didn't you tell me!" Demanded Roger. 

"We chose to kept that information away from you, because of what you might do to Ken, when you found out that Ken and the Digimon Emperor where the same person," said Davis.

"We didn't want to have that happen to Ken," said Kari.

"What? You were afraid of what I would do? I wouldn't have done anything to him if you told me that is he trying to make up for all of his wrongs that he did to the Digital World. Yes, I would have been a little leery of him, but from what I have seen of him, I would of thought of him a good person despite what had happen to him. I know that he was used because of what happen to his older brother, that he was used as a pawn in the great scheme of things," said Roger.

"So, what the verdict?" Asked Sora.

"Again, I didn't like the little act that you play with me, but her action, Ken have proven that you are a good person that went down the wrong path. I can overlook that mistake, so don't worry I won't do something like that again to you," said Roger.

"Do, I have your word on that," said Ken.

"Yes, you have my word on it. I promise to you, that I won't do that you," answered Roger.

"Roger's promises are something that you can put your faith into, because they are something that he never breaks. He would rather die than break a promise," said Dorothy.

Hearing that a drop of sweat formed on Roger's hear that from Dorothy's mouth. She was right that he rarely broke promises, but he was never that serious about keeping a promise to somebody. 

"Okay, with that gone, what do you suggest our next move be?" Asked Tai.

"I think that we should go to that place that was in the Newspaper," said Roger.

With that, Izzy knew that it was time to bring up the directions to get that place that was located in Center City section of this city. 

* * * 

Marry was still being held in the security office despite the fact that her integrator, Fred Collenia had left the office to check about something. Being all by herself, Marry knew that it was the type time that a person could get into trouble, but Marry wasn't a type of person that would do something like that. She knew that his desk was out limits to her and if she went through his desk just because it was there, it would look bad for her. So she knew that her best bet was stay away from the desk. 

"How are you doing?" Asked Nivernmon.

"Nivernmon! I told you to kept your mouth shut!" Shouted Marry.

"Sorry, I just want to know how you are doing right now, with that guy acting all big and mean to you, despite the fact that I know that you are telling the truth," said Nivernmon.

"Again, Nivernmon will you be quiet. I don't need your two cents in this, I am already in a tight spot right now. I don't want to explain to this guy what you are, that you are a Digimon that is from the Digi World. I don't think that guy will believe that either," said Marry.

Hearing that Nivernmon didn't say anything to that, she let her actions to the talking to her. Marry took that as a sign of being herself in this and because of that Marry look around the place to see what was going on. In doing that she found out that somebody had the TV on and on the TV there was a news program. While Marry couldn't hear what they were talking about, she could read the captions that somebody had put on and if that didn't help her, the channel had the stupid scrolling text messages that was named "The Crawl". Most of the time Marry didn't read "The Crawl", the thing that she paid attention to what was on the screen, but right now, it was her best bet on getting up to date information about the world. 

In doing that, Marry found out that the world was having strange weather patterns that were happening all over the world, with snow in the major deserts, some of the polar ice caps were starting to melt, and in other places some of the warmest days in the coldest places on Earth. These same style of strangest that happen four years ago when Tai's group of Digidestined first went into the Digital World. Seeing that, Marry knew that balance that was between her world, the Digital World, and the world that Roger live was started to deteriorate. Knowing that weather was the most sensitive to changes on the global scale, Marry knew that this was the first sign of the crumbling balance between these worlds. Marry also knew that most people wouldn't be able to see this sign, the only people that would see this were people that knew how weather would react to this. Also seeing this, Marry knew that this was just first of a series of events that would in the long run merge all three of these worlds into one, unless they found a way to stop this. 

__

This isn't good, and most of the run of the mill people doesn't know what is going on here. This is only the first step of a series of events that will in the long run result in our world merging with both the Digital World and the world that Roger calls home thought Marry. _I have to do something to stop this, but I can't do a dam thing sitting in the place and waiting for this person to come back_.

Feeling helpless, Marry turned her head away from the TV and to her Digimon. She hoped that Nivernmon would be able to help her with this and she found out that Nivernmon couldn't help her with this feeling of totally helpless that she was feeling right now. Seeing that, Marry knew that the only thing that she could do to get this feeling out of her was to do at least do something to help. 

__

I hate this feeling! Marry yelled to herself as she watched the other people come and go. Unknown to Marry, McTze had just pass by after he grade something to eat and when he did that he had notice that his collage friend, Marry Sanderous was in the security office. Seeing that McTze was curious why she was there, he knew that Marry wasn't the type of person that would do something that would require her to be in this place. 

"Marry," said McTze.

Marry turned her head in the direction of the voice and Marry didn't expect to see Lee McTze there. When she saw him, she was totally surprise seeing him there.

"Lee? Is that you?" Asked Marry.

"Who else would it be?" Answered McTze. "What did you do, get in here?" 

"It is a long story, Lee, but I would like to know how are you doing?" Asked Marry.

"I am doing fine, I would like to know how are you doing, you being in New York City when the attack came…" started McTze.

"I am fine, like the rest of New York I was socked at what I saw on TV and outside on that day…" started Marry and after that Marry's voice started to crack at what she saw on that day. Seeing their planes slam into the buildings and bust into flames was something that upset her. It upset her so much that Marry had to stop what she was doing and take a breather. With that Marry knew that she had haven't been able to put what happen on that day behind her and she thought that she did. That proved her so wrong. 

"Marry, are you okay?" Asked McTze. "I sorry about that, I didn't know that it affected you so much." 

"I am fine, I am as socked as you are that what happen on Sept. 11 still affect me the way that it just did there," answered Marry.

"Hey, don't feel bad, it happen almost two mouths ago, you can't be expected to be completely over what happen there," said McTze. "Not to sound to insensitive here, but I would like to know how you got here."

"Okay, I try to ask for so that you could see something that I have, but they wouldn't let me because of what happen on Sept 11. So I pull out my thing, but the person that was at the ticket window wouldn't let me see you, despite the fact that I had what you were looking for, plus I also had the crowd on my side as well. Many of them agree with me that I had the Fourth Jewel that was missing in the Temple that you and your team where in. Even with that he still wouldn't let me in, he went up to the point to call in security and when that happen he brought me to this office. He started to question me about why I was here and why did I cause so much trouble in the ticket window. I told him that I was about of the Nelson Family, despite the fact that I don't share the same last name," answered Marry.

"By the way, you never really told me the story behind that. Why did you change your last name?" Asked McTze.

"That is personal, and like before that is something that I don't want to get into right now, but I will tell you when the time is right and right now the time isn't right," answered Marry.

McTze accepted it, but he was still curious about why Marry did something like that. He knew that if he came from a family like that, he would have some pride about carrying that name. It seemed that Marry had different options about that name. 

"Okay, now can I see the Fourth Jewel," he said, trying to hid his zest for it. 

Despite the fact that Lee was trying to hide his zest for looking at something, she knew that this was like candy to him. "All right then, here it is." Then Marry pull out her Digi Jewel and when she did that the artificial light of the room caught one of the cuts of the jewel and made the thing shine. 

McTze almost dropped to the floor at the sight of this, she was right, that was the Fourth Jewel that was missing from the Temple. Now, he wanted to know how did the Jewel come into Marry's ownership and he also wanted to know did Marry knew the strange structure that was inside of the Jewel that he had discovered with the others. Did she know the used the thing? A million questions ran through the mind of McTze and McTze almost lost himself in his sea of questions, but McTze pull himself out of the drowning sea of questions. 

"So what do you think? I am right?" Asked Marry.

"It appeared that you are right, but I will have to take a closer look at the Jewel, to see if you are correct on your guess. If you are right, and again I state that **_if_** you are right, I will have to ask you a couple of questions about it, like how did you acquire the thing, and do you know how it works. You understand don't you?" Asked McTze.

"Yes, I understand, I would have did the same thing if I was in your shoes. We just have one problem with that," said Marry.

"What is that?" Asked McTze.

"You are going to have to convince the Mr. Fred Collenia, that you know me and I not some craze crackpot that knows you," answered Marry.

"Oh, Fred, don't worry about him, I talk to him later, right now I need you and that Jewel of yours," said McTze. "Now, c'mon, a time is wasting."

"What about Fred?" Asked Marry again.

"I said, don't worry about him. I said that I will take care of it, I will, now c'mon," said McTze.

Hearing that and trusting Lee McTze, Marry went for it. She got out of the chair and went to picked up Nivernmon. She did and when she did Lee McTze looked at her with a confused look on his face. 

"What is that thing?" Asked McTze.

"Another story, that I will tell you on the way," said Marry.

"Oh," said McTze. "I have a funny feeling that this is going to be very interesting,"

"You got that right," said Marry.

After that Marry with Nivernmon in her arms, and McTze started to walk down the halls of the building. Unknown to them, the two of them, they were being watched by Daemon. Daemon was waiting for the right moment to strike, and he knew that it had to be a moment of weakness. 

As Marry, Nivernmon, and McTze were walking down a hall that was located inside of building, the other part of the group that included, Roger, Dorothy, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Kari, T.K, Davis, Yolie, Ken, Cody, and their respected Digimon were riding a SEPTA bus down that was driving down one of the local streets of this city. Since none of them were familiar with the city, they were all looking around the place and for all of the Digidestined expect for Mimi the city of Philadelphia was like any other major city with a few exceptions. One of them was the design of the buildings that were located on either side of the street. So for them it was nothing new for them, but for Roger and Dorothy it was something that was new. Both of them this city that was called Philadelphia was a totally departure from the city that they knew as Paradigm. The biggest different between these two cities was the design of the buildings, they were a mixed of old and new, some of them had statues, while others were just bare bone structures. 

The SEPTA bus entered into a major highway that was known as Schuylkill Expressway and by the amount of traffic and cars that were on the road, Roger thought that the name of this Highway was wrong title for this place. While they were moving on the road, it was at speed that Roger would think that an expressway would be built for. 

"I wonder, would one called this place an 'Expressway' when the speed that we are traveling at, aren't the ones that would be logical of an expressway?" Asked Dorothy.

"You got me on that one. I have given up figuring out this place. Did you know that I was watching something on TV that was talking about something that is called 'The Olympics' that is taking place in other city that is called Salt Lake City," answered Roger.

One of the people that was also traveling on the bus overheard the two of them talking about the Schuylkill Expressway and how neither of the two of them could understand why this highway was given that name. Hearing that, he knew that these two people weren't from this area of the country, if the two of them were, they would know the history of this highway. So, he decided to enlighten them about this highway. He turned around to face the two of them and when he did he could see that both of them were dress all in black and that was something that wasn't out of the norm in this place. 

"Excess, but I couldn't help overheard your talking about Schuylkill Expressway," he started.

"Yes, what about it?" Asked Roger. "I would like to know why is this highway is called this when it dose not seem to be an 'Expressway'?"

"First of all, what is your idea of an 'Expressway," he said.

"A highway where you can travel at high speed and can get to point A to B in shortest amount of time," answered Roger.

"Good, that whatever else considered an Expressway, but you have to understand this, the Schuylkill Expressway was built in the 1940's when there were less cars on the road right now, they didn't have the hindsight or the vision to see that many Americans love their cars," he said.

"You point is," said Roger.

"My point is, that the Schuylkill Expressway, is handing more traffic than it was original built for. If this road was built today, it would never of been built the way that it was back then," he answered. 

"Oh, if that is true, why don't they update it, to make it handed the amount of traffic that it dose right now," said Roger.

"Can't, they don't have the room to do so, when you leave Center City, space becomes limited," he said.

"That is strange," said Dorothy.

"Nah, that is just one of the little quarks of this region, that most of us have learn to dealt with," he said. After that he took a quick look at the road and he noticed that the two lanes of traffic hand turned into three lanes of traffic.

"As you can see now, we are getting closer to Center City and because of that an extra lane of traffic has been added, but even with that you will still get traffic jams here," he paused to take a look at his watch and with that he saw the time. "By now, it's the being of Rush Hour, where every that works in the city are getting off from work and heading back to their homes." 

"Thank you," said Roger.

"No, prob.," he said and after that he turned his attention back to road. 

After that the bus continues on its route through the city, during that trip it made a stop at 30th Street Station and a couple stops in the city. Roger and the rest of the group didn't know where the end of the line was until the bus driver made the announcement where the line ended and where other lines would connect with this one bus line. When they all hear that they knew that this was their stop on this line and because of that they all got out of the there. 

Outside, they all could tell that this city was indeed a major city with the huge cravenness walls that had surrounded them all. Even with that they walked to where their next bus stop was located. In a matter of seconds that other bus can to pick them up and with that they were off to their destination. 

Once again, on the bus everybody got another good view of this city and they could see that this city had the same problems of any big city, traffic jams and people that look like that they could have their own cards were walking on the sidewalk. While others still were taking Taxies that would get them to their destination. 

While on the bus, Roger had a feeling like somebody had stab in back with a knife and with that Roger knew that they were getting closer to where Daemon and Alex were located at. While Roger was trying to hide the feeling of his, everybody knew that something was up with him. 

"Roger are you okay?" Asked Kari.

"No, I just got the feeling like I was stab in the back with a knife and because of that I know that I am getting closer to the two of them," answered Roger.

"Izzy, what the status?" Asked Tai.

"We are getting closer to it," answered Izzy.

Kari looked at her half-brother and could tell that whatever he was going through right now, it look like that it was extremely painful for him. She wished that there was something that she could do for him to lessen the pain that he was going through. 

"Is there anything that we can do for you?" Asked Kari.

Roger struggled through the pain that she was experiencing right now that seemed to be getting worst and more worst as time pass by. It seemed that it wouldn't go away, and Roger honestly thought that he was destined to have this pain for the rest of his life. 

"No, you can't do anything for me, this is something that I have to learn to deal with on my own," struggled Roger. 

__

Focus. I have to focus. This is pain, and pain can be control, I have to learn to control this pain Roger told to himself. He knew that everybody was looking at him with faces that were worry about his well being, but he also knew that he could hold his own and this was no difference. Despite that, Roger kept on repeating the same thing over again over again. 

At first, the simple phases seem to do nothing for the pain that that he was going through, but that didn't stop Roger from trying to conquer this latest foe. Roger knew that most normal people that were put in the same position that he was in right now would give into the pain and let the pain take control of them. Roger wasn't that type of person, he would never give up, he would always fight for something or make sure that he would finished things that he had started and it didn't matter what it would be. If it were something that he started, it would be something that he would finish. This pain that he was feeling was no different, it started with him, and he knew that it would stop with him. It was that type of mentality of his that gain him, his famous reputation throughout the city, of a person that would never give up on anything that was present to him. Also this mentality of his also got him into trouble a couple of times, but most of time it didn't. With that mentality, he slowly felt the pain that was inside of him start to get lessen, but this small victory of his didn't stop him. He continue with the same phase and it seemed that every time that he repeat the phase to himself, the pain lessen and with that Roger could guess on how many times he would need to repeat that phase. When that happen, then he found out that the pain that seemed to be so unbearable for him, was almost gone. With one more repeat of the phase he found out that the pain was gone. 

With that gone he looked at the faces of the others. 

"Are you okay?" Asked Kari.

"I told you, that I can do it on my own," answered Roger. "Yes, I am okay."

"What was that?" Asked Izzy.

"I can't put what happen to me in words, words wouldn't do it justice, but the best way that I can describe it. It was like a pointer, telling me where the evil was located at," answered Roger.

"It almost like a sixth sense," said Kari.

"Yes, it is, but unlike that, I know for a fact that my feelings are real and something that you should put good faith into when I get ones of these feelings or mine," said Roger. 

"We will take note on that," said Tai.

The bus driver announced the next stop and when they heard that, they all knew that it was time for them to get off the bus, which they did. The group walked up the building that was known as the Academy of Natural Sciences.

Roger looked up at the building with a harsh face. "There are in there, I can feel it."

__

I know that you are in there, Alex and I will make dam sure that you won't get your hands on those Jewels. They belong here and I won't let you take them back with you back to Paradigm vowed Roger. 

While Roger didn't have a clear idea what the Jewels were, he had a funny feeling that they were important. If Alex was allowed to get them back to his world, it wouldn't be good for any of the worlds that he knew of, and what about the rest of the other worlds that where out there that they didn't know about. He had funny feelings that they were also threaten by the actions and the in actions that were taking place here. 

Marry, Nivernmon, and McTze had reached where the lab was at, in there, everybody knew that McTze was back, which wasn't that uncommon to happen. This time, McTze wasn't returning by himself with something to eat, he was returning back to the lab with an extra person and a Digimon. 

"Dr. McTze who is this person?" Asked somebody.

"This is Marry Sanderous, a friend of mine for collage days," answered McTze.

"Ah, this is totally against policy, you don't know for sure if this is the person that you claim she is. What important dose she have here?" Asked the same person.

"I know for sure that this is Marry Sanderous, and she claims to have Fourth Jewel that was missing in the Temple," answered McTze.

When he said that all of the activity that was in the lab stops, if a pen would drop in this place it would have been noticed and heard. Nobody in this room was expecting this to happen and it was the sock value of McTze statement that had stunned everybody in this room. When they heard that, it didn't matter if McTze had broken policy in bring this person here, they had what they wanted and that was the only thing that matter to them right now. 

"Are you sure?" Asked another person.

"We don't know for sure, but I will have to do some tests on the Jewel to see if her claims are correct," answered McTze. "Kate, you can do the honor."

Kate, that was still in state of sock with the news, managed to make her way to the microscope where Marry's Jewel was place. Kate looked into the lens of the machine. 

"If your Jewel is the Fourth One, what do you plan to do it with it?" Asked McTze.

"I plan to kept it, because it was in my family years and I don't want to take it out of my family," answered Marry. _Also the thing helps Nivernmon reach her final form, Metal Nivernmon Battle Mode and with Alex and Daemon in this world right now, I have a good feeling that we are going to need her in that form_ added Marry to herself only. 

While McTze, Kate, and the others that were in this room right now were scientist, people with open minds, would accepted the fact that she need for her Digimon to make her reach her final form of Metal Nivernmon Battle Mode. She didn't want to take a risk that none of these people would believe what she was talking about. 

"Okay, I can understand that, but what will happen when you die, if that happen, your Jewel would be lost to the world. Do you want that to happen?" Asked McTze.

"No, I don't want that to happen, okay at my depth, this place can have the Fourth Jewel, and yes you can quote me on that," answered Marry. 

"That good," said McTze.

Marry just rolled her eyes at this. The only thing that she care right now was to make sure that she would get her Digi Jewel back and to confirm her guest that her Digi Jewel was the Fourth Jewel that was missing in that temple that he had discovered in South America. She didn't care if the thing would be lost to the world. That was something that would have to worry about when all of this was all over with. 

"Oh my God!" Yelled Kate.

"What?" Asked both McTze and Marry.

"You are right, this Jewel of yours, is the Fourth One that we saw missing in the Temple," answered Kate.

"Jesus Christ!" Yelled another one. 

With that everybody turned around to take a look at what was going on around them. When that happen, Daemon knew that was the moment of weakest that he wanted to have. With that he disappeared from the view of Alex and with that Alex knew that he was going to take the Jewels from this place. 

* * *

Before anybody could do anything the steal doors of the lab were busted over. The sound of the steal hitting the walls of this place made everybody turn their attention of where all of the noise was going on. Everybody except Marry and Nivernmon knew what was going on, Daemon was here. While everybody was staring at the smoke, Marry picked up her Jewel and place in back into the inside pocket of her shirt. With that, Marry tried to get where the rest of the other Jewels were located at, but she stop by fire. Seeing that, Nivernmon sprang into action. 

Seconds after that the sprinklers that were inside of the place that were program to put out fire, turn on. 

"Nivernmon!" Shouted Marry. 

"I am fine, but I know who is coming," answered Nivernmon.

"Daemon," answered Marry.

"Yeah," said Nivernmon.

"Marry what are you doing?" Asked McTze.

"Get out of here!" Yelled Marry.

"Why?" Asked McTze.

"Because there is a Demon out there and he wants these Jewels," answered Marry. "And I not going let him take them from this place." 

"WHAT?! A Demon, are you serious? They aren't real!" Yelled McTze.

"They are real, when they come out of the Digital World! Now, GO! Get the rest of the people out here," ordered Marry. 

"Digital World, are you talking about that thing that was on the sky a couple of years ago. If that is correct, that little blue thing that came to life is a Digimon," said another one of McTze's team member. 

"Yes, I will explain every thing when this is over with, but for the love of God, get your asses the hell out of this place!" Yelled Marry.

With that, everybody listened to Marry, with the exception of her friend, Lee McTze. 

"Lee, don't stick around and play the hero, there is nothing that you can do to stop him," said Marry.

"And you can, I highly question it. You better get out of here as well," said McTze.

"Yes I can-" started Marry. 

Marry never got the rest of the sentence off, because Daemon had made his appearance to this place. When that happen Marry knew what was about to happen, he was about to fire one of his attack at them. 

"Enough! Evil Inferno!" Yelled Daemon. 

Hearing that and then she saw flames of fire we shot in their direction. Marry reacted without thinking and leaped out of the way of the fire, taking McTze down with her on the ground. In doing that the two of them knock down one of the temp shelves down on the ground. All of the items that were on the shelve were knock down on the ground and if they were made out of glass they all shattered. One of the items that fall down the ground was a box that contained the other two Jewels and because of that the two of them were on the ground. 

"Lee!" Shouted Kate.

"Get out here! Marry will take care of me," answered McTze.

Everybody did and to make sure that they did the two of them look behind them and found out that they were all gone. After that Marry scooped two Jewels out of the view of Daemon, but she knew that Daemon knew that she was hiding them. 

"Foolish human, give me the Jewels," ordered Daemon.

"Never!" Defied Marry.

"It is your destiny," said Daemon. "If you didn't defined me, I would of just took the Jewels and that is all, but now I will _still_ take the Jewels. With one exception, I am going to kill you all." 

Daemon started to cup his hands and with that Marry knew that Daemon was priming himself to fire his Evil Inferno attack at them. 

"No you not!" Shouted Nivernmon. Seconds after that Nivernmon rammed Daemon right in his head. 

"Nivernmon, what are you doing?" Asked Marry. 

"Protecting you," answered Nivernmon.

"Foolish! What do you think you are doing? Taking on me, a Mega-Level Digimon that controls the fires of the underworld of the Digital World," said Daemon.

"I don't care, you can called yourself god of the Digital World, but I not going to let your hurt my friend!" Yelled Nivernmon.

"Waste of effort," said Daemon and then without breaking a sweat Daemon picked up Nivernmon and throw her across the room. 

"NIVERNMON!" Cried Marry.

Seconds after that, Marry's Digivice fired up. 

"Nivernmon Digivolve to…" started Nivernmon.

"…Aggymon," ended Aggymon. Out of the light a warrior-like Digimon appeared. Unlike Metal Aggymon who had some metal armor on her body and wings that were also made from metal. Aggymon had skin flaps under her skin that allowed her to use the sky as her battlefield. That was the big between these two, rest of Aggymon was the same as Metal Aggymon, her clothes were also the same as Metal Aggymon. The only thing that was different from these two was the white metal rod that she was holding her hands right now. 

"What is it now?" Asked Daemon. 

"Me!" Shouted Aggymon. "Hyper Blade Flux!" 

Seconds after that the white metal rod of hers glowed yellow and out of the rod came a yellow beam of energy. Daemon was forced across the floor, but the distance that he was throw was small, but it was enough to allow the two of them get out of there and they did. When they did that Marry picked up the two Jewels that were on the ground. 

Daemon quickly recovered from the attack, but not quick enough for he notice that Marry, McTze, and Aggymon were out of the room. Daemon was angered at them, but he found out that the battle wasn't a total lose because he noticed that in their haste, they had forgot one of them, it was the black Jewel. While this wasn't want he wanted to have happen, he knew that it was better than nothing, plus he still had a chance to get the other two out of their hands. 

With that Daemon disappeared from sight. 

Outside of the building the rest of McTze's team had made it out of the building, having no clue if Lee McTze and his friend had survived the attack by what Marry had called "Digimon Demon". The only thing that they knew was that they were hearing fire alarms and with that it would only be a matter of time when the Fire Department and the Police Department would come here and investigated what was going on. Even with that, they all could see that rest of the people that were inside of the building at the time of attack was now being evacuated from the building. They could see that they were either leaving through the main entrance or the fire exits that under normal days would be locked so that people wouldn't open up the door either by mistake or on purpose. One of them was Alex Rosewater, which blended with the rest of the average citizens of this city. It was this fact that Alex had, that allowed him to past the some of the Digidestined that haven't seen him before. 

"Do you think that Lee and Marry got out of there?" Asked Kate.

"I don't know, Kate," answered one of them.

"I hope they did, Jean," said Kate.

Seconds after they saw that, Marry and McTze ran out of the door that they had walked out of. They all could see that Marry's and McTze's clothing were stained with white, but despite that they were okay. The next thing that they noticed was a person that looks like they had just step out of an epic fantasy film. That had wizards, warriors, and dragons fighting each other to save a world from danger or being destroyed by evil. 

"Are you okay?" Asked Kate.

"I am find, thanks to Marry and her Digimon," answered McTze.

"What did you say? A 'Digimon'?" Asked Kate.

"Yes, Aggymon is a Digimon, but don't worry she is a good Digimon, not like Daemon was. So you don't have to worry about her attacking you just because she can," answered Marry.

"Also, I have a code of honor that states that I can't attack an opponent that had no real chance in winning," said Aggymon. 

"That is good, and who is this 'Daemon' that you are talking about?" Asked McTze.

"He was that hooded creature with horns and wings that attacked us with his Evil Inferno attack," answered Marry. 

After that everybody hear the shrill sound of the police and fire siren. With that they all knew that police and fire departments were coming in this place to either take care of the fire or interview the survivors of the fire. They all knew that the fire department wouldn't have a hard time putting out the fire, but with the police that were going to set up interviews, they knew that they had their work cut out. This was because some of the people that got out of the building let the area to go back to their normal life. While that wasn't a crime to do, the police didn't like the fact that people would do something like that. The police like the fact that people would stay around until they came. 

They all heard the loud voice that was being broadcast over a bullhorn and they listen to the message that stated that they all had to step away from the building to allowed the fire fighters to put out the fire. In a matter of seconds the fire fighters that were dress in their full gear race to put out of the fire and seeing that Marry knew that this fire department was doing it job for this city. Now it was time to talk to the Police Department about what they had seen. 

"Aggymon…" started Marry.

"You don't need to tell me," answered Aggymon and in a matter of seconds the Warrior-Type Digimon disappeared from their sight. 

While McTze, Marry, and the other team members were being quested by the Police Department, Roger and the other Digidestined were watching to their best ably to see what was going on in this place. 

"Can you see what is going on?" Asked Tai.

"No, there are too many people blocking me," answered Izzy.

"What about you, Roger?" Asked Kari.

"Let's me see," answered Roger. Seconds after that Roger called on his enhanced vision to see beyond what the others expect for Dorothy could see. He focus on a piece of glass that was acting like a mirror at the angel that he was viewing it and because of that he could see that there were people that were talking to police. 

"The police are there, talking to others," answered Roger.

"Do you recognized anybody?" Asked Tai.

Roger took around good look at the people that where there and he didn't recognized anybody that where there. "No."

"That is okay," said Tai.

After that Roger returned his vision back to normal and before he could say anything to what Tai said to them, he got the same feeling of pain that he got before. With that Roger knew that something was up that wasn't normal and without Roger saying that he got that feeling again, everybody knew that he was having that feeling once again. They knew because of his body action, he was acting like a praetor that was hunting his quarry, looking, smelling where it was located at. Waiting for the right moment to strike out at his prey, and then it happen, his prey showed its face to him. When that happen Alex noticed what was going on and because of that he panic, and that was the first time that he had showed that moment of weakest in his entire life. It was that small moment of weakest that Alex had showed was the right time for Roger to strike at him and because of that Roger ran after him at full pace. 

But Roger, wasn't the only other one that had seen that, Aggymon, who was on top of one of the building saw it as well. Unlike Roger that was running after him, Aggymon returned back to the street and before Marry could say anything about this, Aggymon graded her and transported her with her when she had returned to the top of the building. It was so fast that nobody that was around Marry could see what just happen to them. For them it was like this, one moment Marry was with them and then another she was gone. 

"Aggymon, what the deal?" Asked Marry.

Aggymon didn't say anything, she pointed at the street and she could see that Alex was running. Seeing that, Marry wondered what the hell was going on and then she saw it, Roger was running after him. 

"Okay, let go," said Marry.

Seconds after that Marry's crest of Order glowed the sky blue. 

"Aggymon Digivolve to…" started Aggymon.

"…Metal Aggymon," ended Metal Aggymon.

After that the Ultimate Level Digimon Metal Aggymon appeared out of the sky blue light and when that happen Marry went on the back of her Digimon. With that the two of them went to sky having no idea that the two of them were noticed by the people that were on the ground. 

On the ground, Alex knew that he was being hunted and this was the first time in his entire life that he had the feeling of being scared. He knew that Roger was chasing him and without Daemon to back him up, he thought that Roger would get him. 

"That no good, Demon Lord, he had betray me, I knew that I shouldn't of trust him," said Alex.

"Give it up, Rosewater! You aren't going to get out this one!" Shouted Roger.

Rosewater look at where he was at and he could see that Roger was right, he had ran himself into a tight spot, but he still had a way to get out of this. There was a street that was on his left and because of that he knew that he had to run down that street and hope that there were other streets that he could run down. Rosewater started to turn left.

Up in the air, both Metal Aggymon and Marry noticed that he was heading in that direction. 

"Metal Aggymon, don't let him escape," said Marry.

"Right," said Metal Aggymon. "Double Sides!" She yelled out her attack and seconds after Metal Aggymon put both of her metal blades together and fired a yellow beam of energy out of the two blades. The yellow beam of energy missed Alex, but that wasn't the reason why Metal Aggymon had fire her attack, her reason was to stop Rosewater from escaping to another street. 

Alex Rosewater look ups at the sky and saw who attacked him. He didn't recognize the two of them. 

"You haven't meet me, but I know who you are and I can tell you one thing, I won't let you destroy my world," said Marry.

"I could say the same thing about you," answered Alex.

Hearing that, Marry and Metal Aggymon were socked that this guy knew who she was. With that she knew that the sock value that she thought that she had was all gone, she guy knew who she was and because of that she wanted to know how did this guy know who she was. She could swear that the two of them never meet each other before. 

"It dose not matter, because I know that your Judgment Day has come and I suggest that you take it like a man, and accept the fact that you have been defeated, and maybe Roger will take it easy on you," said Marry.

Alex looks in the direction of the street and could see that a cloudy haze was starting to form and with that he knew that Daemon was coming to his aide. 

"I don't think so, look," said Alex.

Marry look in another direction and found out what he was taking about. A mist was started to form and before the two of them could react to it. A stream of fire was shot out of the mist and Metal Aggymon reacted in a way to make sure that Marry wouldn't take the brunt of the attack. Because of that Metal Aggymon took the hit right in the center of her body and that attack made Metal Aggymon fall from the sky. 

"This isn't good," said Marry.

Roger saw all of this happen, he knew that he had to make a choice. Go after Alex and let Marry fall on the ground, or prevent Marry from hitting the ground and let Alex escape. Without thinking about it, Roger went to save Marry from hitting the ground, he knew that he would be able to get Alex a next time, but with Marry he knew that she might die if she hits the hard ground of a street payment. He knew that Marry had one life to live and he wouldn't be able to get Marry back to land of the living. So Roger caught Marry. Seconds after that Metal Aggymon hit the hard street payment. 

The first thing that Marry did was to see how Metal Aggymon was, she could see that Metal Aggymon was on the ground with a couple carbon scoring on her armor and some of her clothing was ruffed up as well. 

"Metal Aggymon are you all right?" Asked Marry.

Metal Aggymon struggled to get up from the ground and when she did that she had more damage to the armor that had made up her helmet. "I think I will be okay." 

Marry nodded her head at that and with that she knew that it as time to deal with her surroundings and she found out that she was in the arms of Roger. That was something that she didn't like too much. 

"Let me out of here!" Ordered Marry. "Before I hit you, where the sun dose not shine!" 

Roger couldn't believe what he was hearing from this person, she was almost killed and she still was as independent as ever. She still had her fighting sprit inside of her despite the fact that both Alex and Daemon, the two that they wanted to stop, had defeated her. Her lost wasn't a gentle one, it was a hard and rough one. A type of fight that Roger knew would demoralize a normal person to the point that they wouldn't want to fight again. It looks like that it didn't matter to Marry, she still wanted to fight and even more with the fact that she was beaten. It seemed to Roger that her defeat was inspiration for her to kept on going. 

Roger did what Marry wanted and there were a series of things that she wanted to do. The first thing that she knew that she had to do right now was to see how Metal Aggymon was doing despite the fact that Metal Aggymon had told her that she was okay, she wanted to make sure that she wasn't lying. Metal Aggymon had did this before her, told her that she was all right, but she was lying to make her feel better and because she wanted to continue fighting. 

She looked at her body and could see while the damage that was all over her body was extreme, it didn't seem to life threaten to her. With that gone the next thing that she had to do was to face Roger and before she could do that the ground that was under their feet started to shake. 

"What the hell?!" Asked Marry. 

Marry got her question answered with a huge shadow that was taking the shape of a Digimon that look like to be a combination that was behind a Demon and a something that look like that it would come out of the water. While that shadow was starting to take form, Metal Aggymon was getting up despite the cracks in her armor and the slightly ripped clothing. Metal Aggymon knew who that Digimon was, that thing was Marine Devimon a member of Daemon's Demon Corps. 

Metal Aggymon explain things to her without speaking a word, it was her body actions that told Marry what had to be done. The two of them had to go to the Delaware River and fight this Digimon before it could reach land and the two of them did that. 

"Who is that?" Asked Marry.

"That is Marine Devimon, a demon of the sea," answered Metal Aggymon. 

"This isn't good," said Marry.

"I would have to agree with you," said Metal Aggymon. 

Then in a matter of seconds they could see their target, Marine Devimon, a demon of the sea and a member of the Demon Corps. The first thing that Marry noticed was the huge size that Marine Devimon had, it was about as big as four story building. The next thing that she noticed with this Digimon was the all of the demonic features that Marine Devimon had, the black body and horns. This Digimon clearly fit the last part of his name, Devimon, but the other part of his name, Marine that was role was clearly fulfill with the arms that look like they were squid-like. While all of these features made it displeasing to the eyes, there was one thing that the two of them had to pay attention to, his actions. They were telling him that they haven't noticed the two of them and that was good for them, because it meant that they had the element of surprise on their side of the battle. 

"Look at him, he haven't noticed us," said Metal Aggymon.

"Yes, we better use this element of surprise that we have right now, before we lose it," said Marry.

"Right," answered Metal Aggymon. 

With that the two of them head long into battle with the goal of defeating this Digimon and removing the threat that he presented to this place. If that meant that they would have to kill him, Metal Aggymon would do it without a second thought. For killing Digimon was one of the thought responsibly that they knew that they had to undertake. 

Looking up at the trail that both Marry and Metal Aggymon had token was the only thing that Roger could do. He knew that the two of them were well over their head, if they didn't get any help soon, the two of them might be killed. With that Roger knew what he had to do, he had to changed into another one of the other forms that he now had. What would it be? That was the question that needed to be answer, he knew that changing into the Megadeus was much more powerful, but he knew that came at a cost, the speed of that form was a little slow and since he knew that he was fighting something that alive that would hurt him if the fight became a long and draw out fight. Then it might he would have to become the Digimon that Big O was talking about, his true form, but he knew that the two of them would have to agree to used it. Even with that he knew that becoming the Digimon Form was the right choice of action and the only thing that he had to do was to see if Big O would agree with him. 

Metal Aggymon was the first one to draw blood in this fight and she did this by striking Marine Devimon in the stomach region of the Demon-type Digimon with her Double Side attack. The attack didn't do any physical damage to the Digimon, but it did what the two of them wanted. Marine Devimon had turned his attention away from the city and to them. 

"Darkness Water!" Yelled Marine Devimon and second after that a stream of something that black was shout of the mouth of the Digimon. 

Metal Aggymon reacted to the attack by blocking the ink-like attack with her two metal blades. She did that by overlapping each blade and making a x formation. During that attack and defense, Metal Aggymon realize that having Marry on her back was something that was going to hinder rather than help her in this fight. That she had to find a spot to put her down that she knew was safe, but wouldn't be to far away to prevent her from sharing her energy with her to help her Digivolve into her next level. 

"Marry, I am going to have to put you down and fight Marine Devimon on my own," said Metal Aggymon. 

Marry didn't question Metal Aggymon's choice in this fight, she knew just like Metal Aggymon knew, that she wasn't safe her. She was in the line of fire and if she stay long enough in it, she knew that she was going to be shot by it. Right now, she knew that Metal Aggymon had to find a way to get out of Marine Devimon's Darkness Water attack. 

__

You can do it thought Marry. _You can get out of this, I know you can_.

Marine Devimon's Darkness Water attack continue and it look like that Marry's thoughts were being unheard by her Digimon. 

"I can't hold this for much longer, I am going to need help," said Metal Aggymon. 

"No! You have to continue this," ordered Marry.

"I know, but there are limits to my power and right now think I am going to my limit, I sorry, but unless I get help, I think I am going to lose this fight," said Metal Aggymon.

"This can't be! I don't want to die like this," said Marry.

"I don't like this either, but it look like this might be our faith, if we don't get any type of help," said Metal Aggymon. 

"Holy Flare!" Yelled another voice. 

Seconds after that attack was shouted a white mist of energy appeared and the mist of energy hit Marine Devimon and causes him to stop dead in his track. Because of that, Darkness Water attack stop, which free up Metal Aggymon and when that happen Metal Aggymon leap into action. She put Marry down on one of the docks that were converted into a nightclub. 

"Who was that?" Asked Metal Aggymon.

Seconds after that Marry got her answer again, but unlike Marine Devimon's appearance, this Digimon's appearance was a welcome sight. Marry and Metal Aggymon both saw that the Digmon that had save them was just like her Mega form of Metal Nivernmon, with a few exceptions. One of them was the color of the armor that covered entire body of this Digmon, it wasn't sliver, but gold, and the gold armor shimmered in the few rays sunlight of the setting sun. The other change between this Digimon and Metal Nivernmon, was the number of heads this Digmon had, it had three heads. 

Metal Aggymon watch the new Digimon fly through the air and when that happen, Metal Aggymon knew who the three-head golden armor dragon was, it was Triplexdramon. Against the fading orange color sky, Triplexdramon was a grand sight to be seen. 

"That is Triplexdramon, a Mega-Level Holy Legendary Dragon type Digimon. I honestly thought that he was just a myth, but this prove that I am wrong," answered Metal Aggymon. 

The two of them watch as the Digimon of myth circle around the sky, it seemed that Triplexdramon look like he was waiting for something. Then Triplexdramon saw what he was looking for and head in the direction of both Marry and Metal Nivernmon. It seemed to them all that this Digimon was worry about them all and while that was going on, Metal Aggymon step in fort of Marry. 

"What are you are doing?" Asked Marry.

"I am going to protect you," answered Metal Aggymon.

"What? Don't, it look like that Triplexdramon is a good guy and if he wasn't you wouldn't last two seconds against a Mega-Level Digimon like that," said Marry.

"It dose not matter, I was meant to protect you and that is something that I take very seriously," said Metal Aggymon. 

"As you should," answered the same voice that had called out the Holy Flare attack. 

Hearing a voice that slight echo to it, almost like the voice that Hollywood film maker would used to when God was speaking, made Marry take a look at the powerful Digimon. When she did she saw all of the details of the Digimon and could see all of the grandest that this Digimon had. She had never seen anything that was remotely close to this Digimon and to make matter worst for her to compare this Digimon to others, was the fact that this Digmon was glowing in a gold light, that made it a little hard for her to get a clear shot of the details that this Digimon had. One of the details that she managed to see, was the fact that only the center head of the trio of heads was the one that was moving his lips, the other were stonewalled. 

"That is the job of your Digimon, to protect you no matter what the enemy might be," said Triplexdramon. 

"Nice shot with the Holy Flare, in freezing Marine Devimon in his tracks. I owe you one," said Metal Aggymon.

Triplexdramon bowed his head at the praise that he was getting from this Digimon. "That wasn't a problem, I saw that you where in danger and I reacted in a way that any good Digimon would do. How are you? I hope that you are in good health."

"Yeah, we are fine, I am just a little beat up with my pervious fight, but even with that I think I will survive to fight another day," answered Metal Aggymon.

"What are your human partner? How is she?" Asked the golden dragon Digimon.

"Marry," started Metal Aggymon.

"I fine, nothing is serious hurt, just my pride. That is something that I think that I can recovered from," answered Marry. 

"That is good," answered Triplexdramon. 

After that the freeze that Triplexdramon had put Marine Devimon in broke and Triplexdramon reacted to it by moving his attention away from them all and in the direction of where Marine Devimon was located. When that happens Metal Aggymon and Marry turned in the same direction and both of them saw what Triplexdramon was seeing. They saw that the work that Triplexdramon had did to Marine Devimon wore off and it look like that Marine Devimon was pissed at what that Digmon had did to them. 

Metal Aggymon got herself ready for round two against this Digimon.

"No, you are injured, let me take him on, you job is to protect Marry and jumping into a fight that you know that you can't win isn't in my book protecting Marry," said Triplexdramon. After that the dragon Digimon went into the direction of the other Digimon. 

__

That voice, I swear that I heard somewhere else thought Marry. Then it hit Marry like a bag that was full with bricks, the voice of Triplexdramon was Roger's voice. If she took away the slight echo of the voice, it was Roger's voice. Then she wondered how did Roger's voice be the voice of that Digimon and then she realized what had happen. It was just when Roger merged with Big O, somehow Roger had found a way to become a Digimon. 

"Oh my God!" Shouted Marry.

"What?" Asked Metal Aggymon.

"I don't know who this happen, but Roger is Triplexdramon, I don't know how it happen, but it seems that Roger somehow gain the ably to turn himself into a Digimon," answered Marry.

"What? Are you serious?" Asked Metal Aggymon. 

"Yes, I am dead serious about this one, and again I don't know how that happen. All I know is that it happen and I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing," answered Marry. 

Dorothy, the Digidestined and their Digimon and reach the spot that Dorothy thought that Roger would be at, but they found out that he wasn't there. There was no sign of what had happen to him, but somehow Kari knew that Roger was still around this area. 

"Are you sure?" Asked Tai.

"Yes, I know that he still around here, but I don't know where he is," answered Kari. 

"What about your, Dorothy do you sense anything, like the way that you knew that Roger and Big O became one?" Asked Tai.

"No, I don't have anything like that," answered Dorothy. 

"Then what happen to him, people just don't disappeared into thin air," said Tai. 

Seconds after that, they heard the sound of police sirens full the air with their shrill sound and at the same time the sound of helicopters were also hear as well. 

"Hey take a look at this," said Cody. 

Everybody went to where Cody was at and they could see that where Cody was at, that there was a clear shot of the Delaware River. When they did that they could see that there were two Digimon that were fighting each other and both of them were polar opposite of each other. 

"I recognize the one that is in the water, that is Marine Devimon, but the other I don't," said Cody. 

"Then who is that Digimon?" Asked Tai.

"Let's see what the Digimon Analyzer has to said about him," said Izzy. After that Izzy tapped a couple of buttons that were on his keypad and pull up the information about that other Digimon. 

"Guys, the one that is flying through the air, is called Triplexdramon, a Holy Legendary Dragon type, that is at the Mega Level. His attacks are Golden Trilogy, Holy Flare, and Kaiser Klaw," answered Izzy. 

"Evil Wind!" Shouted Marine Devimon and when that happen a strong guest of wind picked up and on the wind there was the smell of something that was dying. Everybody tried to grade hold of something that would kept them from being blow away from the powerful wind. 

Up in the air, Triplexdramon stood strong, using his huge wing span to defect almost all of the power that wind had. 

"Now is that the best that you got?" Asked Triplexdramon in a cocky voice that still contained the deep echo that Marry and Metal Aggymon heard. 

When that happen, Metal Aggymon, Kari, and Dorothy knew where Roger had gone. He had somehow become this Digimon, which was known as Triplexdramon. They won't the others that also heard that voice, Alex and Daemon also heard the voice, like the others they knew that Roger was now the Digimon dragon that was know as Triplexdramon. 

"That is impossible!" Shouted Daemon.

"Nope, when it comes to Roger, nothing is impossible, it seems that some how Roger broke the last bounds that were on Big O's program," said Alex.

"This could be a problem," said Daemon.

"No, not yet, if Roger somehow finds a way to fuse all of his forms into one being, then we will have to worry," said Alex.

"You won't let that happen," said Daemon. 

Alex didn't say anything to that question, the only that he was looking at was the Black Jewel that Daemon had capture from the team. He knew that others were important, but this was the one that he wanted so badly and this was because this was Black Jewel that would be used to fuse the pilot of the Big O. 

"Holy…" stammered Tai. 

"My God, how did he do that?" Asked Izzy.

"That is what I would like to know happen?" Asked Ken. 

"You aren't the only ones that would love to know how that happen, but right now we can't figure that out, the only thing that we can do is hope that Roger as Triplexdramon can take out Marine Devimon. Something that Metal Aggymon couldn't do," answered Dorothy.

Everybody agree with that and after that they watch the fight take place. 

"Why don't you take this on for size! Golden Trilogy!" Shouted Triplexdramon and after that golden light form the mouths of the three heads of Triplexdramon. After that each light came together in a focal point and with that a thick beam of energy was shot at the body of Marine Devimon. 

Marine Devimon put up all of his arms in an attempt to block the powerful attack, but it was fruitless as the powerful beam ripped right through the arms and when that happen the beam went through the body of the Digmon. The beam made a huge hole in the Digimon and then the Digmon started to delete by his body turning into a million tiny pieces. At the end of his body turning into that, all of the pieces faded away into nothing. 

After that Triplexdramon flew away from everybody. 

TBC… 

In Chapter 22: Drive the Night Back 


	22. Drive the Night Away

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either, it labor of love. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon Griffinmon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

Exhausted from the fight with Marine Devimon, the team must explain their actions to the police department. 

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks.

*This is a reference to the Dubbing error that occurred in the American version of Digimon Season One episode of _City Under Siege_ has made it seem that Matt's father knows what Digimon are, or, at least, what a Gabumon is and this is unequivocally wrong. He knew what was with Matt, was a Digimon, but he didn't know the correct name of the Digimon that was with his son.

Chapter 22: Drive the Night Away

Triplexdramon fired his Golden Trilogy attack at Marine Devimon and after he called out his attack. Golden light formed the mouths of the three heads of Triplexdramon. After that each light came together in a focal point and with that a thick beam of energy was shot at the body of Marine Devimon. 

Marine Devimon put up all of his arms in an attempt to block the powerful attack, but it was fruitless as the powerful beam ripped right through the arms and when that happen the beam went through the body of the Digmon. The beam made a huge hole in the Digimon and then the Digmon started to delete by his body turning into a million tiny pieces. At the end of his body turning into that, all of the pieces faded away into nothing. 

After that Triplexdramon flew away from everybody to parts that were only know to the Digimon. 

"Where he is going?" Asked Kari.

"It seems that Roger want to have a safe place where he can return back to his human form," answered Dorothy.

"Well, dud," said Davis. "It will make sense not to do that over the water." 

"But we have to follow him, because if this form follows the pattern when he return to his form after being Big O," said Kari.

"Yes, and with the sun setting, it going to be dark soon, and I might not be a major in weather, I know when the sun sets the temperature normally drops. With him being naked, I don't think that he will survive the night unless we get to him," said Davis.

"Right," said Ken. 

"Okay, guys you better suit up, we are going on a field trip," said Tai. 

After that all of the Digidestined Digimon that could fly Digivoled to Champion or Armor Level Digimon, with that out of the way all of the Digimon that could take to the sky did so. This group included ExVeemon, Stingmon, Aquilamon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Birdramon, and Kabuterimon. When that happen the Digidestined got on their respected Digimon. That left Cody, Joe, Matt, Mimi, Tai, and Dorothy grounded, but they didn't worry about that because they knew that the others would allow them to ride on the back of their Digimon 

"I am going with Kari," said Tai.

"I am riding with T.K.," said Matt.

"I am teaming up with Sora," said Mimi.

"Since, Izzy and I have become good friends, I am going with him," said Cody.

"I am going with Ken, I always wanted to get to know him," said Joe. 

"That goes the same with you, Joe. I wanted to get to know you, I heard stories about you," said Ken. 

"I hope that they are good stories," said Joe who was a little nervous about this. He didn't know how Ken would react to the stories that portray him as a clumsily individual that would worry about the littlest thing. 

"Just great," said Joe nervously. 

"Don't worry, all of the stories that I heard of you, were good," said Gomamon 

With that Joe and Gomamon got on the back of Stingmon. 

"Let's get back to business, Dorothy is still on the ground," said Tai.

"She can come on the back of Kabuterimon, since he has enough room for another person," said Izzy. 

With that Kabuterimon knew that he was going to be in for a long trip, not because of the attitude that Dorothy had, but because of the weight that she had. Even if he was an insect like Digimon that had a though outer skeleton that allow him to carry weight that almost ten times his own body weight, it didn't mean that he like doing it. He like carrying light weighted people like Izzy and Cody, this was because it allowed him to fly at his normal speed, but if Dorothy got on the back of him, her weight slow him down. 

"Izzy…" started Kabuterimon. 

"I am sorry about that, Kabuterimon, but you are the only one that has the room to carry her," said Izzy. 

With that gone everybody got on the back of the Digimon that had called and some of the Digidestined had their Digimon in their hands while others were sitting on the back of the Digimon that could fly. 

"Okay, people let's go," said Tai.

With Tai's world everybody was in the air flying through the changing skies of this world. Looking at the wonderful display of colors that this world was putting up, made Tai worry about the well being of Roger. He knew that he was a metal thought individual and he was also well built as well, but when it came dealing with the elements, it didn't matter how you were physical, it matter how were dress and how well prepare you were. 

On the dock, Marry and Metal Aggymon looked at each other, again Marry could see all of the battle damage that she had received with she fought with Daemon and Marine Devimon. Her battle damage included the cracked sliver armor that was located on her wrists, on her helmet, and on the metal armor that was located on her legs, the slightly ripped clothing, and her metal blades also showed sing of the two hard battles that she had fought. Despite all of that she was still around and that was a clear sing of the strength that she had within her. 

"Why do you think that Marine Devimon attacked?" Asked Metal Aggymon.

"I think that he was under order of Daemon to attack the city and force us to give him the other two Jewels," answered Marry. 

"By the way, how do you think McTze's team is doing right now?" Asked Metal Aggymon.

Hearing that, Marry reminder that team and how the two of them just left them there without explaining anything to them. While she knew that she didn't commit any crime in there others might not think it like that and with the fact that she had ran from the crime scene, would only further worsen matters for her. She knew that she had to go back to that place and explain things to the police, that she didn't steal the Jewels because she wanted to, she had to do it, to make sure that wouldn't fall in the hands of Daemon and Alex Rosewater. 

"What the matter?" Asked Metal Aggymon.

"We ran, we ran from a crime scene, and you and I know for a fact that I didn't run because I had to, but because I was forced to," answered Marry.

Seconds after that she heard the sound of helicopters in the air, and while that wasn't out of the norm for this city. She knew that almost all of the major hospitals had helicopters so that they could transport patients that close to depth quicker so that they could get he medical treatment that they needed so badly. So she brush off the sound until she heard the sound get closer and closer to her location, with that she started to take a look at her surroundings and found out that there was nobody that needed a Medical Copper. With that she knew that it could mean one thing, it was a police copper and that somehow the police had track her to this location. She knew that wasn't good, but despite that she knew that she had to face the music, she had to explain her actions to them the best way that she knew how, without giving away to much information about the other two words. 

"Please put your hands up in the air!" Commanded a booming voice. 

Hearing that, it was the conformation that she needed, this was indeed a police helicopter and that only thing that she knew that she could do was to listen to what they told her to do. She knew that she wouldn't stand for this, but there were so many factors that were now present right now that would hinder her right now. One of them was the fact that Metal Aggymon was injured right now and wasn't at her full fighting ably and the other one was the fact that she knew that if she ran now, they would no question in the minds of the police that she was a criminal. 

With that she started to put her hands up in the air to prove to the police that she had no weapon with her and that if she did she wouldn't be able to reach them. 

"Marry, what are you doing?" Asked Metal Aggymon.

"Listing to them, it is our best bet right now, I think that the others can recover Roger with our help," answered Marry.

"No, don't do it," said Metal Aggymon and with that she started her Double Side attack. That meant that she would have to point the two metal blades in the direction of the helicopter. 

"Metal Aggymon, what the hell are you doing?! Attacking them isn't going to make us look good," said a socked Marry. 

"I wouldn't let them charge you with a crime that I know for a fact that you didn't commit! My Warrior Code of Honor states that I wouldn't let innocent suffer from injustice and this will be an injustice!" Vowed Metal Aggymon. 

"Put your weapons down!" Shouted the voice.

Metal Aggymon didn't listen to the order that came from the police and with that Marry knew that it was time for her to say something to get her out of this funk that she was in right now. She knew that Metal Aggymon like most Warrior-type Digimon had a code of honor that they stuck to like glue and while most of the time it was good thing, but right now it was bad thing for the two of them. 

"Metal Aggymon, don't do it, and they didn't say that that they were going to charge me with a crime. If do attack the police there will no chance in hell that I will be able to get out of this, put the blades down," pleaded Marry.

Metal Aggymon scoffed at this, but despite her option on this, she was right about this. There were bigger things right now, and this thing was something that was small in the grand scale of things. The bigger picture was to take down Alex Rosewater and Daemon and save Roger's world, and if the two of them were in jail, then one of their allies would have been token out. Then it wouldn't be good for them, it would be good for Alex and his allies. So Metal Aggymon retracted her blades and followed Marry's policy when dealing with this people. She put her hands up in the air. While her weapons were out of sight, it didn't make the police happy and this was because the weapons were not on the ground. 

"We told you to put your weapons down!" Order the person. 

"She can't do that and that is because the weapons themselves are apart of her," said Marry. 

"They won't believe you, the only way that we can get out of this, I will have to go back to my Rookie-Level of Nivernmon," said Metal Aggymon.

"Go and do it," said Marry.

With that Metal Aggymon body change into color and with that the form shrunk into a new form. That new form was Nivernmon, the Baby Dragon-type Digimon. When that happen the police that were on the helicopter didn't know what to say at this, it look like something that was out of _The X-Files_.

"What the hell was that?" Asked one of the officers.

"Your guest is as good as mine," answered another one. 

"What I can tell you is that, whatever that thing is, it isn't doing anything that is threatening to us, and it look like her weapons are gone, so it appears that she isn't a threat to us," said first officer.

"Don't let your guard down, it might be a deception on their part," said the second officer.

Even with that, the two of them knew that they had a job to do right now, they had to take this woman in and her little blue thing that look like a baby dragon as well. They had to find out what happen at the Academy of Natural Sciences and by what the team of scientists told them, she was there when what they best described as "When all Hell broke lose" in their lab. While the team tried their best to described what happen in there, it seem to them that they didn't have the complete picture of what happen there and they told them she was right in the middle of the "Hell that had broken lose" in that lab. 

"Okay, take her down," said the officer to the pilot. 

The pilot nodded his head at that and landed the chopper in the nearest cleaning that was only a couple of blocks away from where Marry and Nivernmon were waiting. 

While they setting down the second officer got something over his PA system and that told him that there were more strange creatures that were flying through the air that were best described as giant version of bugs, eagles, and among them there were mythical creatures as well that were in the bunch. The officer didn't know what to think about this, he thought that the person on the other side had flipped and because of that he ask the person to see if he was serious about this. The person answered yes. Hearing that he didn't know what to think about what is going on around here and he had thought that he had hear everything that people could think of, but hearing this had proven him wrong. There were still things that were even stranger than before. 

"Okay, get another chopper to track them, we have just found the person that we are looking for," said the second officer.

"Right, will do," said the person.

Despite the fact that Roger as Triplexdramon had defeated Marine Devimon, he knew that his job wasn't done yet. He knew that he had to find a spot where he could change back into his human form and he didn't like what he was seeing right now. There was no real good spot for him to hide from the regular people in this city.

__

This isn't good thought Roger.

__

You are right about that Roger answered Big O/Triplexdramon in the same fashion. 

Hearing Big O in his thoughts was something that surprise Roger a little, but it didn't seem to be that illogical for him. This was because the two of them were fused together as one being that was sharing the same body, but their minds were two completely different entities, which allow the two of them to talk to each other. 

__

Thanks for stating the obvious about this, but we need to find a place so I can turn back into my human form. _Not because of our size as Triplexdramon but because I think the two of us are running out of energy and if I can used the Digimon when they run out of energy, I will return back to my human form. Since my human form can't fly, the two of us will fall down on the ground_ thought Roger.

__

Yes, I have to agree with you on that part answered Big O/Triplexdramon. 

Roger use the eyes of the Digimon to scan the area and once before he couldn't find any place that was safe for him to return back to his human form. Then he saw something that could do the trick for him to go back to his human form, and it was an old abandoned warehouse that look like that it has seen better days. With that the two of them turn the form of Triplexdramon toward the warehouse and when they did they could see that they couldn't get inside of the through the normal way, through the door. With that they knew that the two of them had to make an entrance that would be big enough for them to enter into the building. 

"Kaiser Klaw!" Yelled Triplexdramon. Seconds after that the claws that were on the hand of the Dragon-type Digimon glowed yellow and when that happen, Triplexdramon swiped at the building with the huge claw of the Digimon. 

The fragile wall of the warehouse fall apart like it was made out paper mache and it cause a huge hole to form, that was a little to big for the Holy Legendary Dragon-type Digimon. It didn't matter because it was serving their purpose. 

Inside the warehouse Triplexdramon landed on the floor of the building. Two seconds after the Digimon touchdown on the ground with his clawed feet, Triplexdramon's form glowed yellow and after that the form of Triplexdramon shank down to Roger's human form. When he did that he found out that all of the strength that he once had was drain from him and it felt like he was kicked in the stomach. The other thing that he noticed was the fact that good majorities of his clothing were still on his body and when he saw that he wonder why this was be. He knew for a fact that when he turn himself into Big O, he lost all of his cloths during the transformation process. 

"How?" He asked himself.

"_That is because it wasn't force, it was a gradual process, reminder_," answered Big O's image him. 

Roger reminder what Big O had told him about form changing that were available to him and how one was a force one that was quick and the other one was a gradual one. The one that was the gradual one was the one that allow him to kept his clothes on despite the fact that he had change his form. With that reminder how he changed into Triplexdramon with Big O's permission and how it was, it was slow process and his skin was ripped off during the process like when he first turned into Megadeus form of Big O. 

"You are right, it look like that I forgot about that," said Roger. 

"Don't worry," said Big O's image him. "By the way I think your friends are coming."

Roger turned his attention away from Big O's image of him and toward the hole that the two of them had made when they were Triplexdramon. When he did that he could see the damage that was done through Triplexdramon's Kaiser Klaw and he was impressive by the sear amount of damage that was in forth of him. 

"Man, when the two of us are Triplexdramon were dangerous and I thought that Big O did a lot of damage," said Roger. 

Then Roger saw what Big O was talking about, the rest of the other Digidestined were heading this way and that was a good sign for them. After that Roger look beyond them and with that he could see that they were being chased to flying machines. He didn't know if that was a good sign of a bad sign, and seeing that he instinctually had bad feeling about the flying machines that were behind the Digidestined. This was because of his experiences that he had with Big Duo, which was the only flying machine that he knew of. 

"Dam it! I wish that I could change into Big O, but I don't have enough energy to do so," said Roger. "I wish that there is a way that I can tell them that there is danger behind them, before the danger make itself known to them." 

Roger behind to think of solutions to this problem, one of them was to seen up flares from his location to tell them that there is danger behind them. As quickly as he thought of that idea he shot that idea down and that was because one, he couldn't find anything that would shoot up flares from his spot. The other reason he couldn't do it was the fact that he knew that if they could see them, then the people that were piloting the flying machines that were behind the Digidestined could also see them, if that happen then his spot would be given away to them. While he wasn't an expert on stealth moves, he knew that was something that would tactical unwise to do something like that. Then he thought of Kari, his half sister, that somehow he could use telepathic ably to send a telepathic message to her to tell her about the danger that was between her and the rest of her group. He didn't know if it was going to work with her, but it was the best shot that he had to tell them all about what was behind them. 

So Roger closed his eyes at this. 

__

Kari, can you hear me? If so look behind you thought Roger and after he thought that he could feel the last once of his strength escape him. When that happen he fell down onto the floor of the building and fell a sleep on the floor. It didn't matter to his body that she was sleeping in one of the worst spot that a person could sleep, it only care that he was getting sleep and trying to restore all of the energy that was lost. 

Kari and the rest of the other Digidestined made it closer to where they thought Roger had went to. While they didn't know for sure that they were heading in the right spot, they had a funny feeling that he went there. 

"Look at that," said ExVeemon. 

"What?" Asked Davis. 

"The warehouse," answered ExVeemon.

Hearing ExVeemon's statement everybody looked in the direction that ExVeemon was pointing to and they could see what he was talking about. They all saw that the warehouse that he was point had a huge hole that was as big as the wall itself. While that wasn't out of the norm with these type of buildings, it was the nature of the hole, it look to recent be something that would be considered normal for this place. 

"Do you think that is where he went?" Asked Ken.

"I don't know for sure, but it a pretty good guess that is where he went to. Look at the hole, it looks to recent," answered Izzy.

"But, this could be one of those freak occurrences that happen once in a while that can't be explain by normal means," said Joe. 

"I have also token that into consideration as well, but we should at least investigate the building, to make sure that we didn't miss anything," said Tai.

"Okay, but we should-", started Kari. Then she felt weak and fainted, seeing that Tai caught Kari in his arms. 

"Kari!" Shouted Tai.

"Tai, is she all right?" Asked Nefertimon, that slowed down a little and this causes the group that Kari was in to slow down. The group that she was with included Sora and Mimi that were on Birdramon, Yolie that was paired with Aquilamon and last was Tai. 

"I don't know," answered a worry Tai. Despite the fact that the two of them weren't full brother and sister, they were half, which still didn't mean that Tai was worry about her. She was still his sister and he still was her brother. 

Tai looked at the face of Kari and he could tell that her face color was off color, almost like she was a little flush. Her face color was like the color of her face when she was sick after they walked in the desert that was in the Digital World. 

"Kari, are you all right?" Asked Tai. "Why didn't you tell me that you didn't feel so good? I know that it is the way that you are, thinking about others before you, but can't you be selfless once in your life! I know that isn't you, but sometimes being selfless is a good thing, I know how this sounds to you-."

Tai was cut off in mid sentence and this was because he could see that Kari was coming out of the little funk that she was in. Seeing that Tai was overcome with joy in seeing that his sister, even if she was his half sister, pulling through this latest bout with a fainting spell. While it was something that didn't happen to her at the period of her life as it did when she was younger, that didn't mean that it was something that was distressing for him to see happen to her. 

"You scare me there a little," said Tai.

"I am sorry, about that, but I got a telepathic message from Roger and he told me to tell you all that you should look behind you," said Kari. "Since I wasn't expecting to get one, it socked my system." 

"Why?" Asked Sora. 

"There is something that he describes 'as flying machines', and your guest of what that is as good as mind," answered Kari. 

Heeding the warning that Kari said Yolie turned her head around and saw that they were being followed. It looks like to her that they were being followed by helicopters and it look like that they were gaining ground on them. 

"Tai, you better look behind you," said Yolie. 

Tai did so and with that he could see what Yolie was talking about. He saw that they were being following by helicopters and also with that he knew that Roger was talking about when he refereed to this helicopters as "flying machines". It was a pretty good term, but that wasn't the correct tern. 

"This isn't good," said Tai. 

"I know," said Yolie. 

"We can't let them capture us," said Sora. 

"I also know that as well. Okay, we have two distract them," said Tai.

"We need are fastest Digimon to distract them," said Sora.

"Okay, I am up for it, as you know Aquilamon is pretty fast," said Yolie. 

"'Pretty fast'? I could saw that I really fast," said Aquilamon. 

"Okay, Yolie and Aquilamon go out and kept them away from us," said Tai.

Yolie nodded her head at and with that the two of them went off in the direction of where the helicopters were. When that happens the next thing that they all saw was a red blur and after that the only thing that they could see was giant bird-type Digimon blocking the way of the helicopter 

"We have to follow Davis's group, we can't worry about Yolie and Aquilamon, I know for a fact that the two of them have been in worst situations before," said Kari. That knew about when Yolie went off to the deep end with her obsession with finding Ken's flying base and that cause her to fall into a pit that contained a Dark Spiral controlled Dokugumon. With that fact, Dokugumon started her attack on Yolie, but Hawkmon step in the way of the attack to protect Yolie from the dangerous attack from the Spider-type Digimon. This did kept Yolie away from danger, but it can at a cost and that cost was Hawkmon being badly injury, so badly that Yolie thought that Hawkmon almost was killed by that Digimon. He wasn't and Kari knew that Yolie was so happy that he was okay and it also taught her a lesson. That lesson was that she shouldn't act like a crazed fool and this was because she or somebody she knew would either get hurt or even killed. 

"I don't like that, but Kari is right," said Sora. 

Tai didn't like the fact that he was leaving a person behind despite the fact that Yolie wasn't apart of his team, she still was another Digidestined. With that Tai nodded his head at that and with that everybody knew that they had to head long into their mission right now. 

* * * * *

Aquilamon was flying at break neck speed and the only thing that Yolie could do to make sure that she didn't fall off her Digimon was to take hold on the feathers that completely covered Aquilamon's body. Despite this, the two of them knew that doing this was something that was require of them to do, if they wanted to complete this mission, that in the long run will help them complete their true mission. Their true mission was to save the world in which Paradigm City was. 

"Yolie, are you all right?" Asked Aquilamon.

Yolie took a couple of seconds to catch her breath. "Yes, I will be fine." 

"That good, I don't want you to get hurt," said Aquilamon. 

That was good news to hear from the mouth of her partner Digimon, that he didn't want to her to get hurt. When she heard that she felt like a great weight was lifted from her body and it was feeling of slight joy that made her lack in judgment. This was the reason when Aquilamon did another one of his powers drives at the helicopters that Yolie was surprise at what he did. 

__

If I live through this, I should kill myself for even suggestion something like this thought Yolie. 

"Aquilamon, please for the love of God, reminder not to attack them, we aren't here to at worst kill people or even hurt them. We are just here to prevent them from getting the rest of our team," said Yolie. 

Yolie couldn't tell if her words were even heard by Aquilamon, the only true test to see if her words were even heard by him, was his action. They would be the determination factor in this test that the two of them were going through right now. She could tell that Aquilamon didn't listen to her words, he wasn't attacking them with either of his two attacks, the only thing that he was doing was interfering with their fight path, preventing them from going on further. 

The next thing that happen was the D-Terminal that Yolie kept with her all of the time beeped. She knew that this could be any of the others trying to tell her something and she wanted to answer the D-Terminal so much, but right now she knew that it would be thought for her to do so. The only thing that she could do right now was to hold for dear life as her Digimon, Aquilamon was preventing the helicopters from reaching their goal. Their goal was to capture the rest of the other team before they could pick up Roger. 

"Yolie, I think you should answer that e-mail," said Aquilamon.

"I know, but I can't right now, I am busy trying to stay on you," said Yolie. 

"I can take care of that," said Aquilamon. 

Seconds after that Aquilamon socked Yolie, but breaking off the attack and heading toward the sky of this world. Everybody that was around there that saw the fight would wonder what the hell was going through the mind of this creature, for breaking off the attack despite the fact that he was doing a great job holding his own against these helicopters. This feeling of surprise and sock was also share by the people that were in the helicopter as well, they couldn't understand why this creature would do something like this. 

Despite that fact, they knew that they had to continue on their mission, and that was to head into the are where this creature was defending from them. They knew that they could go back for the other thing after they had completed this one first. 

Hovering in the air, Yolie was beside herself, she had no clue why Aquilamon did this. She thought that the two of them would continue this sparing of those. It looks like that she was wrong with this guess and the only thing that she could right now was to adjust to what just happen here. The thing that she had to do right now was to find out why Aquilamon did this. 

"Aquilamon, what was that all about?" Asked Yolie. 

"You had a message on your D-Terminal, and you tell me that you needed to answer to e-mail," answered Aquilamon. 

"Yes, I did say that, but I didn't mean you to stop the fight. All I know that piece of e-mail could be a piece of SPAM or even SPAC," said Yolie. 

Aquilamon had a confuse look on his face, he had no clue what she was talking about. He didn't feel the need to ask a question of what they were. The only thing that he could do right now was to suggest that she open up the piece of e-mail that was inside of her D-Terminal right now. "Yolie, I suggest that you open up the piece of e-mail that is currently inside of your D-Terminal right now." 

Yolie open up the D-Terminal and she found out that the e-mail that she had received wasn't SPAM or even SPAC, it was a piece of e-mail that had a purpose. The e-mail contain a message that was send by Kari and it told her that they had reach were Roger is, that the two of them should stop want they are doing and they should come back to the warehouse. 

"What dose it say?" Asked Aquilamon. 

"Okay, it says that the rest of the others have found where Roger is and they have pick him up. That the two of us should return back to the warehouse where the rest of the team is waiting for us," answered Yolie. 

"So what are we waiting for," said Aquilamon.

"Nothing, so let's go," said Yolie. 

With that Aquilamon once again went into one of his famous power drives, but this time Yolie was expecting it to come. It was the reason she was preparing for the sheer power that was behind the move of his. It was that speed of his that made his appeared as a red color blur to anybody that was watching the two of them. It was also this speed that Aquilamon had made the two of them pass the helicopters once again. 

Back at the warehouse, the team of Digidestined and Digimon had landed inside of the building. After they did that, the Digimon stood guard while the Digidestined walked to where Roger was. They all could see that he was lying on the ground and they didn't know if he was asleep or even dead. The only thing that they knew was that he was on the ground with his eyes closed. In the long run of things, they found out that Roger was sleeping, but the real question was how long he would be sleeping and why was he sleeping. 

"Do you have any clue why he is sleeping?" Asked Tai. 

Dorothy looks at Roger and like before she couldn't tell what was going on with Roger. What was going on with Roger was a big mystery to her. After taking a couple of seconds look at Roger in this weaken state of Roger, the next thing that she look at was Kari. She knew like the rest of the others, that the two of them were related to each other through their father. She knew that some times brother and sisters had a link that was beyond words. 

"What about you, Kari? Do you sense or even feel anything from him?" Asked Matt.

Kari tried to sense anything from Roger and unlike before, she didn't get anything from him. "No, I not getting anything from him." 

With that, Sora walked up where Kari was and held her hand. "Maybe it a two way street, try to send a message to Roger, telling him that you are worry about him and you want to know what is going on with him." 

"You guys better hurry up, we got company," said ExVeemon.

With that Davis leap into action by running up where ExVeemon was located and when he did that he could see what ExVeemon was talking about. He could see that Aquilamon and Yolie were coming in their direction. That was the good thing, but the bad thing with this, he could see that the helicopters that the two of them were told to kept occupied, were following them as well. 

"You are right, ExVeemon," started Davis. After that he turned around in the direction of where the rest of the others were. "We do have company, and it is Aquilamon with Yolie, plus their dumb helicopters are coming in this direction." 

"Kari, try to talk to him," said Sora.

__

Roger, it me, Kari. Please tell us, are you okay and why are you like this? We are worry about you; we **need **_to know what is going on with you_ thought Kari. She hoped that the connection that the two of them share would work in the same way that it worked with Roger when he send a telepathic message to her. 

What Kari got was more than she expected to have happen, she was hopping to get a reaction from Roger. What she got was a feeling of overwhelming bewildered, almost like she was drowning in a sea of being totally lost in a place that she had been before. The only thing that she could to counter this feeling was to drop to her knees and place both of her hands on her head. 

Seeing that, Tai ran to her aide. "Kari, what is going on?!" 

Kari didn't answer to him and because of this Tai was in distress at seeing this. He went to her level and tried to shake her back to her senses, to bring her back to the real world and get her out of this funk that she was in right now. It look like that it wasn't working for her, she look like that was stuck into this funk that she was in right now. 

"Kari! Snap out of it!" Shouted Tai. 

Kari answers to this demand of Tai, but fainting in his arms. "NO!" Cried Tai. 

The next thing that Kari saw was she was in a place that was covered in a thick gray mist, like the same type of haze that would appear when it was drizzling outside. The mist was so thick that she couldn't see through it. When she saw that she thought that she was once again the World of Darkness where she had meet the things that called themselves as Scubamon. They said that some dark man put on Dark Spirals, she thought that they were referring to Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor, but she found out that was all a lie. That happens when the Spirals were removed, they turned themselves into dark blob-like things, which only thing that she could clearly tell what it was, were the pairs of crimson color eyes, that themselves were a contracting feature against the black bodies of these things. __

Thinking that this place was that, she started to take a look at the place that she was in, to see if this place has the same landmarks that the portion of the World of Darkness that she was in. She found out that this place didn't have the ink-color seas that were the Sea of Darkness or the lighthouse that would only shine black light. She was in a place that looks like that it was in a land lock section of this place. 

****

This is so strange thought Kari. **Where I am**? 

After that Kari started to take a look through the place and she found out that the thickness of the mist that was around her, was maintain the same amount of thickness through out the place. The only place that she could see anything was the small amount of space that was ahead of her and she knew that this was dangerous to have because she would have no clue if there were anybody that would come up behind her. 

****

This isn't good thought Kari at what she was doing. She knew that this was the best policy when dealing with this place, but it was the only thing that she could do right now. There wasn't a map in this place that could tell her where to go, she completely in the dark when dealing with this place. 

The next thing that she heard was a sound, a sound that sounded like something that was crying out in pain. Hearing that she knew that wasn't good, she figure out that at best something was hurt and at worst something was being killed by a person. The only thing that she could was run in the direction of where she thought that sound was coming from. While she was running in the direction, the same murky fog was still around her and when she was running through the fog it felt like she was going through something solid. 

"Are you okay?" Asked Kari. 

She got no words from her question, but she got her answer from action. She could see that a figure that was clad in black fall down on the ground. The figure look like it was something that look like it was a creature, and the creature look like that it had wings on the back of the thing and it also had a pair of horns on top of the thing as well. After the horn and winged figure thing fall down to what she thought was the ground, she saw another figure that was also clad in black that hind almost all of the details of this figure. What she could tell from the general shape of this figure was the it was human-shape and in one hand of that person that was next to the fallen figure it look like that he was holding a sword in one its hand. The human-looking shape was coming closer to her or that thing that was on the ground, she didn't know what that thing was going to do to her. All she knew was that human-looking thing was coming into her direction. 

She tried to get away from that thing, but she found out that her legs wouldn't work for her. It look like that her body was scared stiff, and that is something that she thought would never happen to her, but she prove that it would happen to her. 

"Stop! Don't do it! Don't kill me! I didn't do anything to you," cried Kari. 

"Kari, is that you?" Asked a voice.

Hearing that voice, she knew that it was Roger's voice and with that she wondered why was he here in this place that look like that it a general type of world, that only had the basic features of a world. With no real telling features that would tell her what this place was. 

"Is that you?" Asked Kari.

The darken figure that was hidden by the thick fog came into view and she found out that it was Roger that had the sword it his hand. Seeing that, Kari made the guess that he was the one that had hurt the other figure that look like that it was demon-type thing that she had seen fall on the ground. 

"Kari, what are you doing here?" Asked Roger.

"I don't know, I was trying to contact you in the same fashion that you did with me. I thought that it might be two way street," answered Kari. "I want to know what are you doing here as well?"

"Kari, that is a dangerous game that you just played, you didn't know what was going to happen to you. With you second question, I don't know why I am here, I think this might be a dream of mine. I know this because of this," Roger stopped long enough to show Kari the sword that was in his hand. "The sword, I have seen this sword before." 

Kari looks at the sword and she could tell that a part of the sword was cover in blood. That wasn't the only other thing that she saw on the sword, there were four symbols, and the symbols look like that they were symbols that were token off from the different crests that each of the first group of Digidestined that she belong to. With that she took a closer look at the symbols and she could tell that the symbols were the on the sword where the same symbols that belong to T.K., which was the crest of Hope, after his, came hers, the Crest of Light, with hers out of the way Marry Sanderous's crest, which was the crest of Order. The final out of this group, was Roger's crest, the Crest of Power. Seeing that she wondered what was the important of the four different symbols that were on the sword. 

"Do you know what the meaning of those symbols that are on that sword?" Asked Kari. 

"No, I don't know the meaning of these symbols are. I do know what the symbols are, the are the Crests of Hope, Light, Order, and Power," answered Roger. After that Roger got closer to Kari and when he did, he drop the sword on the ground and put both of his hands around Kari. 

"Even with this, you have to get out of here, I don't know what will happen to you if you stay here any longer," said Roger.

"I know, I have to leave here, but that goes the same with you as well. You have to leave here as well," said Kari.

"I know, I have to come back to real world," said Roger.

With that Kari nodded her head at that and with that Kari left that world. She found out that she was back into the real world and she could see that her other brother, Tai was with her. He was holding her with his two hands. She could tell that he was worry about her well being about what had happen to her.

"Kari, you are okay," said Tai.

"Where did you go?" Asked Sora.

"I was in Roger's dream and I think he it happen when I tried to send him a telepathic message to him, the same way that he did to me, but what had happen to me, prove that I can't do what he can do. It look like that it is a one way street, which only he can travel down," answered Kari. 

"That is correct, you can't do that," said Roger. 

"That is good to hear, that the two of you are okay, but we have another problem right now," said Davis. 

Everybody turned around and they could see that Davis had his hands up in the air with somebody pointing a gun at him. 

"Just great," said Joe. 

Marry was in the interrogation room of the police station and she couldn't believe that she had gotten herself into this place. She knew that this wasn't the place that she wanted to be in right now, but the Faiths had thought that she did belong in this place right now. She wanted to know why they had made this choice for her, did they know that there were more important places that she had to be in right now and one of them was that she had to be out on the street, looking for Alex and Daemon. This was because she needed to know what they were about to do to her world, the Digital World, and the world that Roger came from. She knew that she couldn't do that right now, because she was waiting in this room, for somebody to talk to her. 

To make matters worst for her, was the fact that Nivernmon was token to another place and she had funny feelings that had took her to a place where they were put rabbit animals in. Marry knew that Nivernmon was an animal type Digimon and this was because of the type that she was. She was a baby dragon-type Digimon and a dragon was a mythical animal that came from myths and legends. She could image the look of the people that took care of the animals when they brought her into that place, a real dragon, and to make matters worst for her, was the fact that she had the ably to talk to them, to express her feelings about that place. 

The door of the room opens up and she found out that person that she was about to talk to her was a detective of the PPD. She knew the disposition of a police detective would be, they were harsh and have a thick skin that would defected most anything that would be throw at them. They would only heard what they wanted to hear. Despite the fact that sometimes a person was telling the truth, if it wasn't what they wanted to hear, they would tell that person they lying to them and do all short of stuff the beat out what they wanted to hear. With that gone, Marry also noticed that he was carry a crème color folder in one of his hands. 

"Hello, I am Detective Stan Stone," said the police detective. 

"Hello, Mr. Stone," said Marry. 

Detective Stone walked to the other side of the table and sat down at the chair that was on the other end of the table and after he did that he put the folder down on the table as well. While he was doing that, Marry was paid close attention to his body language. She could tell that he was a pretty decent mode, but she knew that was all a muse to relax her. The true test of his body language would be how he would talk to her. 

"Now, I have a fairly relax way of doing things and I can safely assume that you are pretty smart person," said Stone.

"Yes, I am pretty smart person and I assume that you are also pretty smart as well," said Marry.

The police detective nodded his head at that. "Yes, I say that I pretty smart, but you have to reminder this, giving me positive comment won't help in this."

Marry knew that and she didn't need him to tell her that. "Can I ask you a question."

"Yes, you can," he answered.

"I am being charge with anything?" Asked Marry. 

"No, we just want you for questioning about what happen at the Academy of Natural Sciences and we will move onto pressing charges or not," answered Stone.

Marry nodded her head at that. 

"Okay, I would like to know what do you know about the fire that took place in there," said Stone.

__

It is how or never thought Marry. She knew that it was time to face the music and she knew unlike the last time she was in this spot, there nobody that was going to help her get out of this one. 

"All I know is the fact that I was busy with Dr. McTze when he was taking look at my Jewel, to see if it was the one that he was looking for. I don't what happen after that, but what I do know was that the was a small fire in the lab, somebody must have did something that cause that fire. That is all I know about that," answered Marry. 

The police detective nodded his head at this and it look like to her that he was taking all of the information into his head and comparing it to what he had heard to the people that were at the building. She could tell that, he wasn't buying her story and that she was lying about what happen there. 

"If that is so, why were you the last person to lead that building?" He asked her again. 

"I wanted to make sure that all of the team got out of the building before the place caught on fire. I was worry about the other people, I don't like to see people get hurt, just because they are just doing their job," answered Marry. 

"So you think that you are some type of modern day crusader?" Asked Stone.

"No, I don't, but as stated before I don't like to see people get hurt just because they are doing their jobs. That is one of the reasons why I hated that attack almost two mouths ago," answered Marry. "What dose me being a 'modern day crusader' have to do with the fire that happen in the lab?" 

"It has everything do with it," said Stone and with that Marry noticed that his voice was getting more demanding. It seemed to her that she wasn't telling him what he wanted to hear. "There are reports from the other scientists that you said that there was," he paused to take a look at the folder and after that he pull out a white piece of paper that had text, text that look like that it was typed up. " And I quote, 'Because there is a Demon out there and he wants these Jewels, and I not going let him take them from this place.' Do you deny that you said that?"

"No, I don't deny that, but there was indeed a demon that was after the Jewels," said Marry.

"And you thought that you were the one to make sure that you 'demon' wouldn't get them," said Stone. 

"Yes, because…" started Marry that realized what was about to happen. She was about to tell him everything that was going on here. She knew that he wasn't going to believe it, no matter what, and this was because the story sounded like something an author would think of. 

"Because what!" Ordered Stone. 

Marry shook her head. "You wouldn't believe it," answered Marry.

"Believe what?" Asked Stone.

"The truth, the truth about everything that is going on right now. Have you been watching the news, and no I not talking about the current events that spend most of their time talking about the Sept 11, I am talking about the other things, things that don't get the big headlines like that did. I a talking about the strange weather patterns that are going on right now. Did you know that some places that don't even see a signal drop of rain are receiving downpours?" Answered Marry. 

"Changing the subject won't help you, I want to know what is this 'true" that you are speaking about," said Stone.

"Okay, but you better hold on, because it sounds like something that would come straight out of SF novel or movie," said Marry.

"All right, let's start with this, do you reminder about four years ago, when the sky was full with a unknown island that was up side down that appeared all over the place. Strange creatures came popping out of it?" Asked Marry.

"Yes, what was that and what were their creatures?" Asked Stone.

"That place was called the Digital World, a world that is outside of our own that exist parallel to our own, the creatures that you saw that came out of there, they are called Digimon. If you want to know that blue dragon that came with me is one, yes she is," answered Marry. "Most of the time our two worlds live with each other in perfect balance, but there come a time when the balance between our two worlds collapses, and our two world start to be one." 

"Like what happen fours years ago," said Stone.

"Yes, and a couple of mouths ago. It looks like that it happening all over again, and I know this is happening because of a Digimon demon, that is called Daemon," said Marry.

Hearing that name, Stone looked at the piece of paper that was full with typed up text and found out that name was in that report. He wondered was that Daemon that Marry was speaking of, was the same one. 

"Is this Daemon that you are speaking of, the same one that is mention in this report the same one?" Asked Stone.

"Yes, he is," answered Marry.

"Why do you think he wants the Jewels?" Asked Stone.

"Because he wants to take over the Digital World and maybe even ours," answered Marry. 

"Why?" Asked Stone.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that has team up with other villain, and this villain a very rich and very influential person in the world that he is lives in," answered Marry.

"What are you saying that there is another world out there, beside our world and the Digital World?" Asked Stone.

"Yes, and this world is full with humans and the problem with their world, is that 40 years ago, the people that live in that world lost all their memories of the past and this memory lost has stay with the every generation since. This person that told you was a villain that was very rich and very influential is the leader of this place and his name is Alex Rosewater. I don't know why he wants these Jewels, but I can safely assume that whatever it is, it can't be good for any of three worlds," answered Marry. "You can laugh at me, I know how it sounds like." 

__

I think that is good enough for him to get the jest of what is going on here. He dose not need to know about the Megadeuses that inhabited that world thought Marry. 

Stone just blinked his eyes at what she just said to him. Marry didn't know if that was a good sign of not and with that she wondered what was going on with the others. She knew that she didn't have the time to take off with the others. 

The rest of the other Digidestined and Digimon found themselves being rounded up, like they were crooks. Most of them had no clue why they being taking away by the police, but Izzy had a funny feeling what it was, it was because of the act of computer fraud that he did to get inside of the hotel. They had found out what he had did and how they were going to take him and with that he wondered did they found out about Tai, Sora, Matt, Davis, T.K., Kari, Joe, Yolie, Ken, and Cody that were here illegally with that Izzy wondered what they were going to do with Roger and Dorothy. Izzy knew that they look like that they were American citizens and they also had American sounding names, he knew for a fact that if they did tests on either Roger and Dorothy they would find out that the two of them were different from normal humans. Izzy knew that Roger was human, the only different was the fact that he had machine enchantment to him, but Dorothy on the other hand was a machine, despite the fact that she look like that she was human. 

To matters worst for them all, was the fact that the police had spit up their group into groups of four. One of the groups had Tai, Kari, Izzy, Roger, and Dorothy; another group included Matt, Sora, Davis, and T.K. The third group included Ken, Joe, Yolie, Mimi, and Cody, and the fourth group included all of their Digimon. Izzy thought that they did this because of two reasons, one of the reasons was the fact that they didn't have a van that was big enough to fit them all into one place. The other reason why the police thought that they spit up them they would have some type of power over them since they had forced them into smaller groups rather than deal with the much larger group that they had first started with. 

"Do you know what they want with us?" Asked Kari.

"No, I don't, but I have funny feelings that it has to do with that fight that we have with Marine Devimon," answered Tai. 

"I am sorry about that, but I had to do something, it look like that Metal Aggymon and Marry where having trouble with Marine Devimon. Under normal circumstances, I think that Metal Aggymon would be able to take down that Digimon, but if you didn't know, Metal Aggymon was hurt with her fight with Daemon," said Roger.

"You, could have done it with something that a little less big as Triplexdramon was," said Tai.

"And you wanted him to used the Big O against that thing, Tai the Big O is just as bad as Triplexdramon was," said Kari. 

"What are you saying, that it was better for Roger to turn into Triplexdramon, than the Big O?" Asked Tai. 

"Yes, because at least with Triplexdramon, we said that it was a Digimon, and I think a decent amount of people are familiar with Digimon," answered Izzy. 

"That is true, but not enough of people to think that they are a living thing, that can experience a whole wide range of emotions, just like humans can," said Kari. "There are some people that thing that are just data, and because of that they think that are something that can be simply throw away." 

"Like, Ken used to be when he was the Digimon Emperor, he thought that the Digimon was just pieces of data that can be used and destroyed just like that," said Kari. 

"That sounds just like Ken when he was that person," said Tai. 

"How do you know that? You won't in the Digital World when all of that happen to that place?" Asked Roger.

"I know about what he did, because the reports that I would get from the others about the horrors that he did to the Digimon," answered Tai. 

While Roger only got a sample of what Ken did to the Digital World when he was the Digimon Emperor, it was enough for him to know what he had did to the Digimon at that time. What he did know, made him a little sick to his stomach, he couldn't image that somebody would think that Digimon, that he had learn where living creature despite the fact that they were made up in data, where nothing more than pieces of data, nothing more, nothing less. 

"Can you tell what they are?" Asked Roger. 

Kari looked at Roger with a bit of surprise at him, Kari thought that since Roger had read the mind of Ken, that he would know all of the details of the horrors that Ken did to the Digimon. Seeing this, it proved that her thinking was off of the mark. 

"Okay," said Kari. 

In another van, this van included the group of Matt, Sora, Davis, and T.K, just like Tai, Izzy, and Kari; they were without their Digimon. Like the others, they had no clue why the police had rounded them up like this, and spilt them up into this small group of four. Most of them thought that it was something that was complete out of bounce, that they had every right to know why they were in this van. 

"Do you have any idea why the local police are acting like this?" Asked Sora.

"No, I don't know, maybe Daemon has something to do with it," answered T.K.

"I don't think that might be the case, Daemon, is a load mouth, he loves to take credit for things," said Davis.

"Oh, just like you, Davis," said T.K.

"WHAT! I am not like that, T.J!" Shouted Davis. 

"Yes, you are, reminder all of the time I had a good ideas that I had, you took credit for it, despite the fact that most of the time are thinking of something else or sleeping," said T.K.

"That isn't true!" Shouted Davis.

"Yes, it is, and you know it is," countered T.K. 

Hearing this Matt was reminder the time that he had fought with Tai when they were in the Digital World. With that Matt had a bit of simile on his face, it look like that his younger brother was replacing his role in the new group of Digidestined. Even with that, he knew that fighting with each other wasn't good for two reasons. One, it was a waste of effort and the other reason was the fact that it wasn't good for the moral of the team. 

"Are you going to let the two of them continue like this?" Asked Sora. 

"Maybe," said Matt.

"Matt!?" Said Sora.

"What? What did I say?" Asked Matt.

"If was your answer! You are going to let the two of them fight like this, and you don't know if this is going to end up in a fist-fight. Like how you and Tai fought with each other on the piece of broken File Island that may it up to the Northern Part of the Digital World," answered Sora. 

"All right then," said Matt.

After that Matt took a look at what was going on with Davis and T.K. were doing and he could tell that the two of them were still having a war of words. Even that was getting heated and it would only be a matter of time that this war of words was going to break out in an all out fight between the two of them. That was something that neither Sora nor Matt wanted right now, plus with the fact that they were inside of a police van. They all knew if the divers of the van found out that two of them were fighting each other; they would stop the entire cavern that they were in right now. They would separate both T.K. and Davis, so that this wouldn't happen again. 

"Hey, guys knock it off! We don't need this right now," said Matt.

Neither Davis nor T.K. hear what Matt's plead to stop the fighting among the two of them. Matt thought that this was happening like this. This was because the two of them were so wrapped up in their fighting with each other, that didn't hear Matt. 

"Hey! Knock it off, the two you! Do you want to get token off this van?" Asked Sora.

Maybe it was the sound of a different voice or even the sound of a female voice that did it. Whatever the reason it was, it was her voice that had snapped the two of the out of their fighting mode. The two of them looked at each other and wonder what just happen to them. 

"Now that the two of your have stop fighting each other, I would like to talk to you all about what is going on with us right now," said Matt.

"What to talk about, we are inside of a police van right now, and we don't know the reason why we are here," said Davis. 

"I think it has something to do with the fight that took place with Marine Devimon," answered T.K. 

"He is right, you know, it was strange how after that fight we were all being chased by the helicopters. It was in the same fashion when we went back to the Real World when we were looking for the Eight Digidestined Child. At first, Myotismon, didn't know that we were in the Real World with him, but that all changed when my Digimon, Birdramon Digivoled to her Ultimate Level of Garudamon to defeat another Ultimate Level Digimon, Mammothmon. When that happen, Myotismon knew that we were in the Real World just like he was," said Sora. 

"So you are saying that if it wasn't for Roger showing up as Triplexdramon and defeating Marine Devimon the way that he did, we wouldn't be in this place?" Asked Davis.

"Yes, and I think that they are bring us in to question us about what had happen over the Delaware River," answered Sora. 

"Just great, how are we going to explain to them, that there is another world out there that is called the Digital World and how I don't think that they are going to believe that," said Matt.

"Don't be so doubtful about that, reminder how our father reacted when he saw Gabumon for the first time. He knew who he was," said T.K.

Matt closed his eyes at this, because Matt knew the truth behind this. "That not correct, T.K., he told me later own that he made a mistake on that, he told me that he knew about the existence of Digimon. *" 

"I didn't know that," said T.K. 

"Now, you do, but that is getting off our point. Our point is, that I don't think that there won't be anybody that will believe that there is another world out there. Despite the fact that the Digital World did make an appearance after we defeated Myotismon for the first time, when he was Venom Myotismon," said Matt.

"They have to believe us," said Sora. "What happen four years ago, is biggest prove that world dose exists."

"That still dose not mean that they will believe that it dose exists, there are people that are convince that will just a muse to convince everybody that world was real as you as me," said Matt. 

"That isn't good," said Davis.

"You got that right," answered Matt.

With that they all looked at each other and wonder how they were going to get out this. 

The third group of Digidestined that included Joe, Cody, Ken, Yolie, and Mimi were also in a police van as well. They were in the van was following the van that included Matt, T.K., Sora, and Davis, like the other Digidestined, they had no clue why they were forced into this van. While Mimi, wasn't that familiar with American Crime Law, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was a law in the books that stated that they couldn't lock you up without giving you a good reason. She thought that this law went the same with the police took you into police protection without giving you a reason as well, but it look like that she was wrong with that. While she had a good reason why they were doing this, because of the attack that happen in New York City. She also knew that the President Bush didn't want the police to act like this, to break Civil Laws left and right, but it look like that this city was do that right now to her, despite the fact that she was an American citizen. While she wasn't a natural born citizen, she was a naturalize one, one that took the oath of citizenship, that meant that she share the same type of Civil Laws that the natural born citizens had. 

"Do you have any clue what is going with us? Why they are taking us in this most ugly vans?" Asked Mimi. 

"I don't know, why they are doing this to us, I tell you one thing, I think this is against the Crime Laws of the United States. If my memory serve me right, the police can't lock you up without giving you a good decent reason and I think that goes the same with taking people into police protection," said Ken.

"I have to take you word of on that, because I have no clue how the Justice System works here in the States," said Cody. 

"I hope that you are right on that one, Ken. If you aren't correct I we don't know what is going on here," said Joe. 

"You guys, didn't answer my question, do you have any clue what is going here? Why are the police taking us in?" Asked Mimi. 

"I don't know for sure, but I think he has to do with the fact of what happen over the Delaware River. When Roger, show up as that big golden three headed dragon that was known as Triplexdramon," answered Cody.

"That dose not make any sense, why would they want us? I mean we didn't do a thing, we didn't attack that Digimon, he did and so did Marry and Metal Aggymon. They are the ones that they should be asking about what had happen over the Delaware River, not us," said Mimi.

"I know, Mimi, but they want to cover all of the bases, to find out what is going on right now. They don't know what is going on to this place," said Ken.

Joe knew that Ken was correct about this, the police needed to cover all of the bases when dealing with something as bizarre as Digimon were to people that didn't know what they were like they did. To somebody that didn't know what they were, they would seem like monsters that would appeared out nowhere. Almost like something that would come straight out of a movie. 

"We will have to wait and see what is going go down the line," said Joe.

"I just hope that, what comes down the line dose not smack us," said Ken. 

In the final van that included all of the Digimon that belong to the Digidestined, and just like their human partners, they also wondered why they were rounded up like they were. They knew like the humans, they didn't do anything that was wrong. The only thing that they did that they thought was wrong, was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like the humans, they only thing that they could do right now was to wait and see what was about to come down the line. 

Detective Stan Stone had left the room that held Marry and outside of the room, it was time for Detective Stone to think about what Marry had just told him about what was going on in the world right now. He didn't know if Marry was a crackpot that was smoking something or was she a legit person that was telling the truth about what was going on with this world. He didn't know what to believe she did have something that was proof, the blue creature that was in another one room. She was right about that thing, it was something that none of them have seen before. He knew that he couldn't accept that thing at face value, because that thing could be something that was made to fool him in thinking that she was telling him the truth. 

"Stan, what your problem?" Asked another person that was in the building. 

"I don't know what to do with this person that inside of the HeatBox," answered Stone.

"Explain," the person said.

"She is telling me this out wrack story about other worlds and how these other worlds are planing to take over are world. What happen at the Academy, was produced by one of these invaders that called themselves 'Daemon'," answered Stone. 

"That is a little hard to shallow," started the person. "But how do you feel about it?"

Stone was about to say something at this, but before he could do anything he was stopped. This as because their watch Commander had told them that a four vans have just rolled up and in them they had the people that were around at the time when huge sea monster-like thing had appeared out of the water. With that Stone knew like the rest of the people here that it was time to take care of these people. Hearing that Stone knew that he had to put Marry on the back burner right now and deal with what characters that were inside of the police vans right now. 

Angel was standing at the water front where an almost Apocalypse battle took place here when Roger and his Megadeus, The Big O, took on the other three Megadeues that came out of the ocean. Angel knew that it was too soon for Roger and his Megadeus to take on these others. Somehow the timetable that they were working on somehow was advanced by an unseen force, despite the fact that they were follow Digimon just she was that were forced to be put into the form without their word. She knew when she had seen them, that the Digimon that were inside of them, were not good Digimon like she was and the Digimon that the Big O was, despite the fact that, that Digimon never really got a chance to become a "true" Digmon like she was. She still knew that the core of the Digimon that Big O would have been was still a good and decent Digimon. Thinking of that, Angel thought maybe that was the reason why the Big O picked Roger, because it knew that the two of them shared the same type of personality traits. How each one of them couldn't stand to see the innocent be hurt or even stand seeing injustice happen. 

Even with that thought across her mind, she was wondering what was going on with Roger and the other Digidestined. She was wondering what was talking so long, she knew like the rest of the others that a year had past since Roger had gone through the vortex that was formed in the sky over the headquarters of the Paradigm Group. While the missing of Roger didn't destroy this city, but this city was missing his presence, most of the cases that he took that nobody wanted that were solved by him, went unsolved. 

It wasn't the unsolved cases, that was something that would continue to happen in this city, that was something that couldn't be stop no matter what. It was the missing of Alex Rosewater that had the biggest impact on this city and this was because Paradigm didn't have it iron clawed leader to watched over this city, that job fell on the numerous committees heads. Nine times out of ten none of them agree on how to do things under a normal series of events, but right now this city and all of the people that called it home, they won't under a normal series of events. It was because of that, these committees heads were forced to agree on some things and Angel guess this wasn't for the benefits of the people. It was to make Alex Rosewater happy when he came back, so that they could kept their well paying jobs in the inner circle of this city. Thinking of that, made Angel sick to her stomach that these people were forced to work together, not because they wanted to, but because they had to, and they won't even forced to do it because of good reasons. They were forced to do because they all wanted to keep their jobs. 

Angel turned her attention away from the water of the ocean and this was because of the memories of that battle that she had seen take place. While she was safe most of the time from the fight, it was what almost happens to Dastun that made her turn away from the sight of the battle. She had seen like all of the people that saw that battle, that he was almost killed by Roger and the Big O when the two of them had destroyed one of the attacking Megadeues. She knew that Roger had saved him from being killed, but that didn't lessen the horror she felt when she saw that happen there. 

"I can't stay here and pine for what happen here, it had already happen. Roger and the Big O had cross the line. The only thing that we can do, is to make sure that all of our actions that we do, will help him rise up and meet his destiny, save this world from evil," said Angel. 

__

The first step in that, is to find that darn Sword of the Four Virtues that was written in the room what was just a couple of yards away from Roger's house thought Angel. _It has to be in this city somewhere, bury under some much red tape and debris, that make is almost impossible to fine it_. 

Then it hit Angel like be shot by an attack that came from a Mega-Level Digimon. She knew where the sword was located and with that she wondered how stupid she was. It was the place that a woman that called herself Nancy ran underground to help the people that had lost their memories get back to surface world and have a better life than the one that was underground. With that she knew that was the place that she had to go to find that sword that belong to Roger. After that she got into her motorcycle and started off in the direction of where that place was. Unknown to Angel that she was being watched by a demon-type Digimon that went by the name of Skull Satanmon, a member of the Demon Core that was under the command of Daemon. 

With this skeleton staff, Skull Satanmon put it on his black skeleton body. "The Master will be pleas with me, with this information. I can't what do the human said…oh yes, 'Jump the Gun' with this one. I will have to see if she truly know where that sword is located." 

Despite that fact, Skull Satanmon disappeared from view and followed Angel as she drove through the streets of this city. Unknown to Skull Satanmon, Angel felt his present despite the fact that he was hidden from her sight, this was because of the training that she went through before she went into this world. Part of her training was to feel for the present of any other Digimon that was around her. While she felt his present it didn't mean that she could take him on, and this was because of the power that she felt with his present, he knew that he was an Ultimate-Level Digimon, while she was a Champion Level Digimon. She knew that was outmatch in power and the fight would be extremely short and would end up with her dead, with Skull Satanmon still around this place. 

While she was driving, her thoughts became to wonder about how Roger was doing. She knew that while the world that the Digidestined came from and the world that Roger lived looked the same, they were not the same. It was that reason she wondered how would Roger deal with all of their strange technology, that Roger had never seen before in his life. 

__

Please hold on, Roger I know that you can thought Angel. 

Roger like the rest of the other Digidestined found them inside of a plain style room that had no type of decorations that would make this place feel more comfortable. Seeing that, Roger knew that this place was only one thing, it was a police interrogation room and to Roger this wasn't something new to him. This was because when he was a Lieutenant in the Paradigm Military Police, he had done his share of time in these rooms before. He was on the other side of this place, he was the one that would do all of the asking of question and not the other way around. Being on the other side of this, didn't do anything to Roger, he still had to keep his icy determiner with these people when he was out on his job. 

The waiting that he was going through didn't brother, and he knew the reason behind this, he was all a tactic that the police would used on people, to make them sweat. To forced them to say something that they wouldn't normally said to them. Sometimes this would prove that a person was guilty of a crime or prove that they were innocent of a crime and that they were taking the fall for somebody else. If that were so, this would tell them why this person would be doing this. While he was prepare to take the heat, he wanted to know how other Digidestined would fare in this mind game, he wasn't worry about Dorothy, because he knew that she would clam up and there would be nothing that the police would be able to get her to talk. This was because she was a machine, a machine that was in the shape of a woman with an annoying personality, but she was still a machine. Being a machine meant that she didn't have any desires that could be used against her, like humans did. 

The other Digidestined, he worries about them and that was because they didn't look like to be as harden as he was. To him they look like to have a little bit of sheltered lives living in that other country that they called Japan. He knew that if the police find that out, they would used that against them and force them to say something that don't want to say to them. 

The open up and when he did, Roger turned his attention to the open door, to see who was going to interrogate him. He could see that the person that was going to interrogate him look like to he was in 40es, about the same age as Dastun is. Even with that, he knew that he had to keep his icy determiner to this person no matter how nice this person would seem to him. He knew that could be just a muse to get his to let his guard down and he knew that if he did that, it would be the down fall for him. 

"Hello, Mr. Smith," said the person.

Roger just look at him with the same icy stare that he would give to the criminal element of the city that he came out of. It was the type of look that would tell everybody that was around him that he wasn't the type of person that one should be messing with if you one knew what would be good for them. This look that he had, was the look that he was famous for and he could tell that his look did make the person that was inside here with him a little uneasy being around him. Roger knew that this wasn't his attention, he just wanted to tell this person that he wasn't happy being here and he wanted to get out of here as fast as he could. 

"Hello," he said in a voice that had a little bit of inflection to it. 

"All right then, if you want to play hardball with me, fine with me, but you don't have to do this. All I want to know is why you were around that building with those creatures that look like giant bugs, birds, and even a dragon," said the person. 

"I was there, because I heard something that sounded like a huge wall had collapsed under it own weight," answered Roger. "That when I saw the creatures that you were talking about. Is that all? If so, I can leave?" 

"No, that isn't all and because of that you can't leave. I would like to know why were you out there at that time," said the person. 

"I was talking a wall, because there was nothing to do," answered Roger.

"Don't you watch TV or listen to the radio?" Asked the person.

"Excess me, what dose that have to do with me being at the warehouse? I tell you, it has nothing to do with it and because of that I won't answer your unless question," answered Roger.

"You little punk! You think that you have some money that you act all smug, like nothing can touch you, but I tell you it is time for a reality check. I tell you that I will make sure that everything will touch you," demanded the person. 

"Maybe, I do have some money, but I tell you one thing, the money that you think that I have, will not change me. I know that anything and everything can touch me. I just don't like to answer questions that I think are unless and are a waste of our time," said Roger. "I told you everything that I know, it not my problem that you don't like what you are hearing, but I can tell you that what I am telling you right now is the truth." 

"So you aren't going to answer that question?" Asked the person.

"Yes, you are right. I tell you the reason why, because what I do in my personal life is none of your business," answered Roger. 

__

Dam it cursed the person to himself only. _This is guy is good, to good to be your run of the mill person. He only is a former police officer, a former con, or a PI_. He knew this because of the cold as ice determiner that he was giving to him right now, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't be able to crack this guy's though shell of his. It just meant that he would have to try to get him to crack via another way. 

"You know those kids that we picked up with you…" started the person.

"Yeah, what about them," said Roger.

"All of them are under age, plus the fact that only one of them is a US citizen," he said.

"If you are going to make a point, I suggest that you make it now," said Roger.

"My point is that, all of the rest of them are in this country illegally with the fact that they are under age. I can file changes on you that you are trafficking in Slave Labor with the intent of the corruption of a minor and if you didn't know both of these offensives are serious Federal felonies," he said. 

While this was the first time that he had heard of this type of crime, it wasn't the first time that he had heard of Slave Labor. He had seen before when he worked with the police, when they had broke up a major Slave Labor Crime Ring and it wasn't because it was something that serious threat to the well being of the children of the city. It was because one of the child victims that caught by this Salve Labor Crime Ring belong to a high ranking official that had unsavory dealing with people that would help him to kept his high paying job. It was this fact that had forced them to break up that Slave Ring. Roger knew that if it wasn't for that fact, the Ring would be still around with the stealing of children and sealing them to the highest buyer would be still around in the city doing that sick type of business. 

"No, I didn't know that," said Roger.

"Well you do know, now if you don't start telling me the truth, I will make steps to make sure that you are changed with these crimes. I tell you one thing, if you are found guilty with this, you are going to be put away from a long time," the person told him. 

"What do you want me to tell you? That was there because I planed a meeting with these creatures to destroyed that building, because I just felt like it," said Roger. 

"Now you are playing me as a fool, aren't you?" Asked the person.

"No, I not, I telling you what I think you want me to say to make you happy," said Roger.

"No, that not what I want to hear from you! I want to hear the truth! I want to know what really happen there!" Shouted the man. 

"If you want that, I suggest that you read your report again," said Roger. 

"Stop telling me how to do my job!" He ordered and after that the man got up from the chair. With that he started to walk out of the room, with one thing on his mind, and this was that this person was only going to talk if he was threaten by something. That only thing that he thought would be able to threaten this guy was to show the paperwork of the charges that he had told him that he was under right now. 

"It seems that the only thing that he you understand is force," he said. After that he walked out of the room. 

Out of that room, the person that talked with Roger signed in disgust at what just happen. He had never meet anybody like this before, that was so cold as ice that could crack even under the hit of having changes being press on them. This guy was one piece of work. 

"Having fun?" Asked another person, who was Stone. 

"No, this guy is so smug, and do big of himself, that he thinks that nothing can hurt him. I will make sure that I will find something that will be able to hurt him," said the person. 

Hearing that Stone, only knew one thing was about to happen, Clyde Seider, was going to do something major to this other person. Something that he wasn't doing with Marry Sanderous, it seemed to him that he had somebody that was completely different from the person that Clyde had. It seems that she wanted to help them in this, it seemed that she wasn't afraid to tell him the truth, no matter how far out it was, as long as it was the truth, it would be something that she would tell him. 

Things were got more bizarre for Stone and this took the form of Marry's father, Jarvis Nelson, had came into the police station. 

"Mr. Stone, I would like to speak with my daughter, Marry," said Nelson. 

Stone just look at him. 

TBC….

In Chapter 23: Friends You Knew You Never Had 

Happy Easter everybody


	23. Friends You Knew You Never Had

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either, it labor of love. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon Griffinmon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

Marry's father throw his hat into the ring and helps out the team and this causes Marry to get angry at her father for doing this. Despite that, Marry knows that her father is a resource that can't be throw away. So Marry agrees with her father to help her the rest of their team and because of that the team spends the night over her father's house. Even with this, Alex and Daemon are still scheming to take the rest of the other two Jewels away from the team. 

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now.

Chapter 23 – Friends You Knew You Never Had

Things were bizarre for Stone and this was because he had just talked to Marry Sanderous that had told him a extremely far out story that dealt with other worlds and some of the members of these others worlds were trying to take over there world. Almost like a cliché, Marry was a person that belongs to a group of people that were working on a plan to stop these people from taking over their world. That was a little hard for Stone to shallow for now. But her story did have some base in fact and this was because he knew like the rest of the world that there was another world out there right now. That other world was called the Digital World, and this was because of the strange world that had appeared in up side down in the sky almost four years ago. Even with, Stone had funny feelings that she wasn't telling him everything that was going on right now, there was more going on right now. It seemed to Stone by Marry's body language that she didn't know everything that was going on right now. 

__

Man things are getting strange here thought Stone. With that Stone wondered was there a full Moon out tonight. Thinking that, Stone took a look at the calendar and with that he found out that the Moon that was out there tonight was a Crescent Moon. So that wasn't a reason for the strange things happening here, but still had to be a reason why all of things were going on right now, and one of the reasons could be what Marry had told him why. Even with that Stone knew that he had to kept his objected mind with this, he knew like most people that the oblivious reasons, might not be the correct reasons for things. 

If Stone thought that was strange, things were about to get a little more stranger for Stone, and this took the form of Marry's father, Jarvis Nelson, had came into the police station. 

"Mr. Stone, I would like to speak with my daughter, Marry," said Nelson. 

Stone just looks at him and wondered why this person of his money, would come to this place and ask him for this request. He thought that a person like him would use a proxy to talk to his daughter, his own flesh and blood, but this proves him wrong. It prove to him on his misconceptions of the rich, he thought that they only thing that they care about was their money, and everything came second to them, even their families, if they had one. Seeing this, it proved that it didn't matter if you were rich or poor, if one had a family, that was something that had to come first and everything that one had came second. It also proved to him that there were exceptions to every rule in the world. 

"Why?" Asked Stone.

"Because I would like to speak to her about what is going on right now. I feel that she is on the edge of a very tall mountain and if you push her, even slightly, she might fall off that mountain. I don't think she might survive that fall," answered Nelson. 

Hearing that and thinking about the determiner of Marry, he thought that his statement was a little weird and he thought this because it seemed to him, that Marry was a strong person, that didn't need help from her father. It seemed to him that Marry could stand on her own with nobody helping her. If he thought this, but once again it proved that his thinking was off track with things. Even with that, he knew that Nelson knew more about Marry and this was because he had spend more time with her. Because of that fact, he could see things about her that were some small, that a casual viewer of her wouldn't be able to see it, but a person that spend a lot of time with her would be able to see it. 

"Okay," said Stone.

"Thank you," said Nelson. 

With that Stone escorted Nelson through the police station to the Interrogation Room that held Marry. When they got to the room that held her, they could see that Marry was beside herself, collecting her thoughts about everything that was going on with her right now. While Stone nor Nelson had the ably to read minds, they could tell through her body language that there was something on her mind right now and it was eating her up. That she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be out of her and putting her efforts and working on her plan in stopping the people that wanted to take control over this world. 

"I would like to talk to my daughter alone," said Nelson.

Stone nodded his head at that. "Okay." 

With that Stone open up the door for Nelson and with that Nelson walked through the open door. When that happen, Marry looked up to see that her father was in the same room that she was in right now. Seeing her father, Marry didn't know what to said when she saw him, and with that she thought why was he here. This was the one of the few places that she thought that he would come to. 

"What are you doing here?" Asked a stunned Marry.

"That is what you say to your father?" Asked Jarvis. 

Thinking about what she said to him, Marry knew the error of her way and she could see why her father acted the way that he did to her statement. With that Marry signed in disgust, not at her father, but at the way she acted toward him. 

"No, that not what I said to you. I wasn't expecting you to come here," answered Marry.

Jarvis Nelson, Marry's father, walked where the other table and sat in the other chair. With that Jarvis could see his daughter better. When he did, he could tell that, that there were other things on her mind right now and one of them was that she didn't want to be here, in this place, wasting her time on small things that in the long run wouldn't matter. 

"Neither was I, until I saw the footage," said Jarvis. 

"What 'footage'?" Asked a socked Marry.

"The footage that I saw of two huge monsters, that can safely assume are other Digimon, fighting each other. One of them look like a demon-like creature that lives in the water and other one that look like a huge three headed dragon that is gold in color," started Jarvis.

Hearing that, Marry knew that her father had seen the fight that was between Marine Devimon and Roger was Triplexdramon. With that she wondered how and when he saw this footage, because she thought the fight only happen a couple of hours ago. Marry was socked that her father knew about the fight that she thought was one of only a few people that had seen that fight take place. She was so socked about that, that her jaw open up with that and it was that told her father that he had struck a nerve with her daughter. 

"I see, I struck a nerve with you," said Jarvis.

"Yes, you did, and I would like to know, how do you know about that fight? I mean the thing only happen a couple of hours ago," said Marry.

"I have my connections," said Jarvis.

Hearing that, Marry knew that her father didn't change since she had left him so many years ago. Once again he was using his powers because of the money his to get what he wanted. That was something that Marry didn't like with a passion and it was something that did make her a little sick that he did this. Would it hurt him to get something without using his money and his power to get something that he wanted, like normal people would do? That was a question that Marry had asks time in and time out whenever he did something like this. 

"There you go again!" Demanded Marry.

"What I am doing again?" Asked Jarvis.

"Using your money and power to get what you want, without breaking a sweat, like normal people do?" Asked Marry.

"I didn't do that! Okay, the connections that I used to get the footage of that fight, were ones that a forged on my own before I had my money and the so-called power that achieved because of the money that I have right now," answered Jarvis. 

"Okay, what are the connections that you are talking about?" Asked Marry, she wasn't convinced that the connections that her father were talking about were ones that he had formed before all of the money and power that he had with him right now. 

"All right then, I have a friend that works with the one of the news program that once in a while gives me the heads up on what is going on at the station. If you ask what local station it is, I won't tell you because that it part of the deal that the two us share with each other," answered Jarvis. 

Hearing that, Marry was convinced that this connection that he had with one of the local news programs was a legit connection that he had formed. Marry didn't like the fact that it had this mysterious feel with it, that the two of them didn't know what local station that this person belong to. Even with that, she had found out that her father could do something without throwing his money and his power into the mix of things to get what he wanted or to help his family get out of demanding jams, demanding jams like this one. 

"With that out of the way, I would like to know why are you here?" Asked Marry.

"I hear to help you get out of this, I know that this is a waste of your time and effort," answered Jarvis. 

"How? How are you going to do that?" Asked Marry. "It not like I am being charge with a crime, and I have to post bail."

"You are right, and you are so lucky that you aren't being charged with a crime and with what I saw in the fight, they might charged you with something. That is getting past my point and my point is to tell you why I am here. I am here to help you and get out of this jam right now, I don't have to be a mind reader to tell that you don't want to be here," answered her father. 

"Like before, how are you going to convinced them that I shouldn't be here?" Asked Marry.

"Don't you worry about that," said her father. After that her father got up from the chair and walked out of the room. When that happen, Marry started to worry about what her father was about to do. 

On top of one of the many skyscrapers of this city, Alex and Daemon were looking down at the city. The two of them were looking at the people that were doing their daily business, having no clue what was about to happen to them and to the world that called their home. It was that fact with these people that made the two of them happy that the masses of the people were blissfully unaware of what the two of them were planning to do them. 

"So that one of the Power Jewels you were talking about," said Daemon.

Alex rolled the onyx-color gem in his hand and despite the fact that it was black, it still caught the few rays of sunlight of the setting sun. Alex admired the diamond shape gem and wondered how something that look so harmless could hid so much untapped power when put in the hands of a person that knew how to used the thing. He knew that this gem belong to the person that was the pilot of the Megadeus that was known as Big O, and right now that was Roger Smith, and it was also that reason that he knew that this gem could never fall in the hands of Roger. He knew that Roger would be able to tap all of the power that was encased of this thing and if that happen all of the planning that the two of them had right now would be turned into ashes. 

"Yes, it is," answered Alex.

"It looks harmless enough," said Daemon.

"Yes, in the hands of any normal person it just a onyx color gem that is in the shape of diamond. It might get a pretty good amount of money if sold in an auction-type sale. In the hands of a person like Roger Smith, with DNA that is mixed with human, angel, and demon type traits, this thing is very dangerous weapon that could be used against us," said Alex.

"Is that the reason why we knew the other two, the Red and Yellow one?" Asked Daemon.

"No, he can't used the other two, no matter how much he wants to, each jewel is geared pacifically to one that is currently the pilot of the Megadeus of the color of the jewel," answered Alex.

This confused Daemon. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Let simplify this for you. Okay, the black one that we have right now belongs to the person that pilot of the Big O, the red one will belongs to the person that pilots Big Duo, and the yellow or gold one will belongs to the person that will command Big Trio," answered Alex.

With that explanation of Alex, Daemon understood the reason why Alex wanted these Jewels and then Daemon can up with other question in his mind. He wanted to know what to do with the Blue Jewel that belong to Marry. 

"Okay, what about the Blue Jewel, that one that belongs to Marry?" Asked Daemon.

"That one we can't touch, and that this is because the Digimon that was about to become the next big belongs to somebody already and that goes the same with the blue jewel in which Marry had coined a 'Digital Jewel'," answered Alex. "I also suggest that don't even try to take it away from her, because her Digimon, Nivernmon can Digivolve into a Mega-Level Digimon that is also strong as Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and reminder the all of the trouble that you had when you dealt with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode."

"Don't even start with that, I didn't use all of my power with that Digimon and plus I wasn't expecting all of the power that came from the Digidestined's Digimon," said Daemon. 

"You got defeated with the help of two Ultimate-Level Digimon and you are a Mega-Level Digmon. I thought that you had more power than that," said Alex.

"I do, and I suggest that you stop with this dangerous game that you are playing right now, or you will see all of the power that I have inside of me right now," said Daemon. 

With that, Alex was happy that he had got a rise out of Daemon, it showed that he was quick to anger and that was something that Alex could used against him. Right now it wasn't time for him to break his tides with the Demon Lord of the Digital World, he still has a need for him. The need that he needed him for was that he needed a strong arm. Somebody that could go into a place with their guns blazing and then disappeared just like that when he got what he wanted, do it in any place at any time. He knew that could do that, but only in his world, this world he knew that he was completely helpless and that was something that he didn't like to admit to anybody. Especially this Digimon and this is because he look like to him, somebody that would exploit that weakness that he had right now. It was also that reason, Alex knew that he had to say the right time to make this Demon Lord happy with him, but at the same time he had to say something that wouldn't make him appeared weak and submissive to him. Alex could tell that was the thing that he wanted from him the day that the two of them had joined forces to take over this world and the Digital World. 

"You are right, that was a little dangerous what I just did, but I wanted to find out if you were all talk and no action. I can see that I was wrong with you. You do have some sprit in you and I like that," said Alex.

With that and hearing Alex admitting that he did something wrong about what he did, made Daemon happy. Alex was bowing down to him in an act of submission. While it was a totally act of submission, the way that he like it, but it was a start. With that he knew that it would only be a matter of time before this Alex Rosewater would become a puppet for him in a much bigger game for his master. 

"Thank you," said Daemon. 

"Now that is gone, I think that we should turn our attention back to our goal," said Alex.

"Yes, that is correct. So what is the plan? You know that I can just appeared into the place and take the other two Jewels that Marry have with her right now?" Asked Daemon.

"Yes, that is one option, but you did that already, and it cause a media storm. That is a mistake that I don't want to have repeated again. We got lucky that you little stunt of yours just cause problems with Marry and the rest of the other team. No problems with us," said Alex harshly. 

Once again, Daemon didn't like the fact that a simple human was again demeaning him like that. Alex was right about that, he knew that he was a little out of line with that stunt of his, but he was acting big and bad to the humans to show off his power that he had over them. To also make them submit to him and make them give him the Jewels without putting up a fight with him. He had judged the humans wrong, and he found out that they wouldn't submit to him and live, they would rather fight him and dies. That type of determiner that humans had was something that Daemon never understood, that humans would rather fight and die, than be submissive and live. He thought that humans, like so many living things would have a self-prevision mechanism inside of them that would tell them that it better to life rather than to die. It looks like that the humans were the exception to that rule that he thought that ruled living beings. 

"You are correct with that one, I was a big and bad, I thought…no I knew that a good display of my power would quickly cause the humans that had the jewels in their hands to give them up without a fight."

"It was going to happen, but their was a little problem with it and a factor that I didn't count on, it was Marry Sanderous and her Digimon, Nivernmon. They were an X-Factor that I didn't take into account. I will tell you that I will take her into account and all of the X-Factors that are out in the world right now," said Daemon. 

Alex just nodded his head at that and with that Daemon knew that Alex was giving him the go ahead with this job of his. With that, Daemon disappeared from Alex's sight and when those happen Alex knew that Daemon was once again off on his mission to take the other two jewels away from Marry. 

* * * * *

Back at the one of the many police stations that was located in this city, Tai, Sora, Matt, Ken, Izzy, T.K., Davis, Joe, Kari, Yolie, Cody, and Mimi were all being held in an integration room. Like with them riding in the different police vans they were separated from each other. All of them expect for Mimi, who was a naturalize American citizen, didn't have a lot of power when dealing with them. They all knew that expect for Mimi, knew that they were here illegally, and to make matter worst for Izzy was the fact that he had played around with two computer systems to allow them to get rooms in the Adam's Mark Hotel. Izzy had funny feelings that were going to come out here and Izzy knew if that happen, his words, despite the fact that would be truthful wouldn't carry much weight with the police. He knew that it was going to take a miracle to get them out of here. 

The first one to be ask a series of questions about why they were here was Tai. Tai, himself tried to stay clam and not let them get to him, but he knew that he couldn't do that for long. It would only be a matter of time before they would break him down and tell them what they wanted to hear and not the truth. 

But before the person in the room could say anything to Tai, the door of the room open up and it appeared that there was another person that was dress in what look like to be a police dress uniform and Tai guess that him was the this station's boss. While Tai couldn't hear what they were talking about, he could tell by all of their actions, that he was telling the person that was about to speak to him, something that he didn't like. With that all gone, the person turns his attention back to him.

"I to tell you, that you are being release into the custody of a one Jarvis Nelson and that goes the same with the rest of your group," said the person.

Hearing that, Tai didn't know what was going on, but it was nice to hear that he wasn't going to explain the reason why they were here. But the world, had funny way of working thing out, when one question is answered, another unanswered question would be come up to replace it. This unanswered question was why he and his group of people being release into the custody of Jarvis Nelson, the same person who Izzy had changed his computer records to get them into the Adam's Mark Hotel. 

"I am going to bring you back to the rest of your group to give them to good news," said the person. 

With that the person escorted Tai back to the holding cell where the rest of the other Digidestined were located. When they did that, everybody could tell that something was up, but what? That was the question that they needed to be answered. 

"So what is up?" Asked Davis.

"We are going to be release into the custody of one Jarvis Nelson," answered Tai.

"Why?" Asked Sora.

"I don't know," answered Tai.

With that Tai turned his attention back to the person. "Why?"

"I don't know either, I am just doing what I am being told. I will bring Mr. Nelson down here so that you can great him and then you can ask him personally," said the person. 

With that he walked away from them.

Marry Sanderous was with her Digimon, Nivernmon and since she was told that they didn't need her for anything, that she was free to go. While that was great news for a normal person to hear from the police, but Marry wasn't a normal person. She was a member of a rich family and the daughter of father that once used his money and his power to influence the system to his benefit. While it was something that he had swore that he would never do it again, Marry had funny feelings that he did that once again to help her get out of this. That was the reason why Marry felt a little sick to the stomach just waiting around for her father to show up. 

"What the matter with you?" Asked Nivernmon. "You look like that you are going to throw-up. Are you?"

"Maybe, and you know what is wrong with me? I tell you, it my father, he once again using the money and the power that has to influence the system to his benefit. I think his benefit, is to make sure that I don't get charge with anything despite the fact that I know that I did something that was wrong," answered Marry.

"You told me that you had to do that. You had to run to make sure that Daemon didn't get the other two Jewels," said Nivernmon.

"I know that, but I don't think the police will look to kindly to what I just did despite the fact that morally I was right. Legally I was wrong to do such a thing, and that what they care about," said Marry. 

"What are you doing here?" Asked one of the police officers. "Shouldn't you be gone?"

"Yes, I should be gone, but I was told to wait here for my father or somebody that works for him," answered Marry.

"Okay," the person said and after that the person left her alone. It was a good thing, because Nivernmon reacted a funny way. 

"He is here," said Nivernmon.

"Who?" Asked Marry.

"Daemon," answered Nivernmon.

"Dose not he know when to quit?" Asked Marry.

"I don't think so, but I think he not going to make the same mistake that he made before. He not going to come blasting in, like the last time he did," answered Nivernmon.

"He going to wait, for the right time to strike out," said Marry.

"Yes, but I think that he is going to do that when we are all by ourselves and when I don't have enough power to go to my Mega Level," said Nivernmon. "That is the reason why I don't think he is going to strike at us."

"Because of two reasons, one because we are inside of a police station and two, you can go to your Mega Level," said Marry.

"Yes," said Nivernmon. "I think that I could hold my own with him."

"Just great," said Marry. "And Nivernmon, don't get cocky. As the old saying goes: 'Pride go before a fall'."

"Tell me about it," said Nivernmon.

"Now, switching gear, I would like to know how Roger is holding up in this place," said Marry.

Nivernmon hit herself in the face, just like Marry she had forget about Roger. He was in this place just like they were, despite the fact that they could see him, they knew that he was here. She knew from overhearing people talk about Roger, that he was a former police officer, and because of that he knew all of the tactics that the police would used to force out information about something. She knew that Roger would knew how to kept his mouth shut and give the same type of harsh words that police would used with people. She wondered how they would handle him. 

"Yeah, I would love to know they would handle him," said Nivernmon.

Hearing that a little smile went across the face of Marry. "Oh, boy, I would love to see his interrogation." 

With that Nivernmon started to chuckle a little at that. 

Speaking of Roger, he was still in his own interrogation room and most people would sweat it out, Roger wasn't. He was maintaining his cool thinking about other things beside what they would do to him, he knew that thinking about things that he couldn't control was one way to get your nevus shot. One of the ways that Roger was keeping his cool was to mediate and while that was something that he knew that he would never thought of doing. It was something that he felt that he had to do every since he had merge with Big O. He wondered why he had to do this and he found out that doing this was a way to control the all of the power that he had within him right now. That was something that he was doing right now. He was mediating and he was doing it by having his eyes shut with his two hand folded together, they were close to his body. He was a picture of complete calm and tranquillity. The same type of tranquillity that a warrior would have before they would head right into battle. 

While what Roger was doing made perfect sense to him, it didn't make any sense to the people that were watching him through a piece of glass. While the piece of glass was clear on their side, it appeared to be a mirror on Roger's side of the mirror. To the people that were watching him, it didn't seem to affect him in anyway. 

"What do you think that guy is doing?" Asked Seider.

"You got me," answered another person. "But I can tell you one thing, about this."

"What it is?" Asked Seider.

"Whatever it is, he feels comfortable doing it here and that tell me that he is calm and he has no worry about anything," answered the other person. "It means that it going to take a little bit of work to get this guy to break. Did you tell him about the charges that we are about to file on him?"

"Yes, I did," answered Seider.

"And he didn't break under that pressure?" Asked the same person.

Seider closed his eyes at that and at the same time shook his head at that. "No, he didn't." 

"This guy is going to be fun to break, but I up for it," he said.

"So I am," said Seider.

Jarvis Nelson, Marry Sanderous's father was walking through the police station with a person escorting him through all of the rip-raft that full up this station. What he was seeing here, he could tell that these people had seen everything that a person could think. That also included him, but he knew that none of them would have seen or even heard about Digimon, living creatures that were completely made out computer data. Where or when that data come from, that was a mystery, much like the many mysteries that come from this world. 

"Where are they?" Asked Jarvis.

"They are in a holding cell," answered the person. 

Jarvis nodded his head at that. "By the way what is your name."

"Stone," answered Stone.

Jarvis knew that was his last name, but it was still a name that he could tell who this person was and could at least give him a name. Not say "Hey You" to him whenever he wanted him for something. 

"Thank you," said Jarvis. "I would like to know did any of you talk to my daughter that called herself Marry Sanderous?"

"Yes, I did, she is a very nice person and I didn't have to fight with her when I talk with her. Did you know she said some very bizarre things to me. One of them was that she was talking about the Digital World and that is was the world that we saw in the sky that was up side down about four years ago. I would like to know is that true? Because to me it sounds like it off the wall," said Stone.

"Yes, she is right, there is another world called the Digital World, in there, there are Digimon, creatures that are completely made up of Data," answered Jarvis.

With that, Stone realized that maybe that Marry was correct about the other world where the people in there had lost all of their memories through a thing that was called "The Event". Stone thought that was something that would make up a good plot for a TV series or even an episode of a TV series, not something that could be real, but this prove that it could be real. Despite the fact that it sounds so out there. 

"You are saying that the Digital World is real, then that other world could be real as well," said Stone.

"What other world?" Asked Jarvis.

"Your daughter, states that there is another world out there where the people that live in there have lost all of their memories 40 years ago in a thing that they all called 'The Event'. Now when I heard that I thought that would be something that would make a good plot for a TV series or even a book. Since you told me that the Digital World is real, and I thought that was something that was fake. Stating that the Digital World tells me how much I know," answered Stone. 

"What else did she tell you about this world?" Asked Jarvis.

"Not much, but she told me that the leader of this world is in our world, because our world has something that he wants. Of course your daughter is apart of a group of people that have token up the task on stopping him from doing that," answered Stone. 

Jarvis didn't say anything like that, but deep inside of him he felt that Marry was doing something that he thought was a little dangerous. He knew that his daughter was the type of person that never did anything that was safe before. She all ways had to take the most dangerous road to get to the same destination that the safe road would take her to. That was something that she would do no matter what, she would go down the hard road. 

"It nice to see that she got herself involved with something and she isn't going to mopping around, complaining about not be able to find a job," said Jarvis.

"Are you saying that she lost her job?" Asked Stone.

"Yes, she did, and she not to happy about it, it is worry about not being able to paid off her loans, despite the fact that I have offer to do so for her and not ask her to paid me back for the money that I have spend on her. She hasn't accepted my offer, she is saying that it is something that she had to do on her own," answered Jarvis.

"Man, she has a real independent sprit with her," said Stone. 

"Yes, she dose, but she tries to hide it," said Jarvis.

Before the two of them realize it, the two of them were in the holding cell were the other Digidestined were being held. He could see that the group's age range from early teens to children that would be in a grade school. That was the only thing that he could be sure about these children, he couldn't tell what country they were from. He had funny feelings that were from Japan and he thought this because of all of the news reports that had report with huge monsters, who seems to be center around that country. Many of the monsters took the form of every day creatures like snakes and birds, and while other took the forms of creatures that came out of folk tales and myths. 

"Can I speak to them alone?" Asked Jarvis.

While it was against their policy to allow something like this to happen, but he could tell that letting him do this would be okay. So Stone nodded his head at that, but he knew that he would have to do it in a way that wouldn't get in trouble with his boss.

"Anyway I have to get something to drink," said Stone. "I won't be long."

With that Stone walked out of the place and in doing so, it allow Jarvis Nelson to speak with the other Digidestined about what was going on with their world. 

"So you are the ones that were playing with my personal banking accounts?" Asked Jarvis. 

Hearing that Izzy knew that they had found out what he just did to this person. With that Izzy knew that it was better to tell him straight forward and not be caught in a web of lies that would only get bigger and bigger the longer that he would tell the lie. It would only make him look even guiltier of the crime that he knew that he had commit with his computer, which was token away from him. 

"Are you talking to me?" Asked Tai.

"No, I am not talking to you, but I am talking to the one that is somewhat of a computer expect," answered Jarvis.

"All right! It was me!" Cried Izzy.

"Izzy! Don't!" Shouted Tai.

"No, I should tell him now and not invent a web of lies that would tangle me up," said Izzy. After that he turned his face back at Jarvis Nelson. "Yes, it was me, I was the one that had played around in your banking account, but it was because I was urged into doing it. I tell you right now, that it was something that I didn't want to do at first and if I had a second change at it, I wouldn't do it again. Is there anything-."

Jarvis put his hand up and with that Izzy knew that meant that he had heard enough from Izzy. Now it was time for him to make up his mind in how to deal with Izzy and what he had did to his personal banking account. That was something that Izzy wasn't looking forward in hearing, but he knew that it was something that he had to heard right now, so Izzy braced himself for the worst thing that Jarvis Nelson could think of doing to him. 

Jarvis pull up a chair that was close to him and sat down in the chair. He looked at the face of the young person who came from Japan and Jarvis could tell that this Izzy person did something that he wasn't to proud of doing, but Jarvis knew that he had did something that was wrong. 

"Now, what you did was wrong, and I am willing to overlook the thing under one condition," started Jarvis. "That you spend the night over my house." 

Hearing that Izzy knew that he was getting off light at what he did and Izzy also knew that he was also very lucky also. That he should count his blessings that he had hack into the banking account of person that had the ably to over look this and make a deal with him.

"Thank you so much," said Izzy.

"You are welcome, and if you want to know, what you did was very cleaver. You used a code that only a person that knew about Digimon would know and plus you didn't go overboard with your rooms, something that most people would do if they were given the same opportunity that you had," said Jarvis.

With that Izzy hit the back of Davis's head. "Told you." 

Detective Stan Stone was at one of the vending machines and he was getting a smack to eat which was a candy bar. The piece of candy went out of the rings and fall down into a slot where he could his piece of food. Because of that he reach for it and he found out that he couldn't get the thing out that it didn't want to come out easy, so Stone started to use force to pull the thing out. He found out that the piece of candy bar reacted by jamming itself between the two pieces of metal and this got Stone a little mad at this. Then Stone used all of his power to pull the thing out and he found out that the piece of candy went out of the two piece of metal, but it came with a price. The price that he paid was the fact that some of the candy wrapper was ripped off and that cause some of the chocolate cover to be ripped off as well. Seeing that Stone couldn't believe what he was seeing right now, but at least he got his prize. 

"Oh, man, I can't believe this," said Stone. "But at least I got it out of the machine, unlike the last time when the thing got suck between the rings." 

With that Stone started to eat his chocolate bar and when he did that he found out that Marry was just sitting around doing nothing but waiting for something to happen. Seeing that Stone was a little curious of why she would do be doing that.

"Marry, what are you doing here?" Asked Stone.

"Like before, I told of our personal that I am waiting for either my father or somebody that works with my father to pick me up," answered Marry.

"Why?" Asked Stone.

"Because he a little scare of my safely," answered Marry. 

Stone scoffed at this news. Her father worry about her safely was a little overrated because of the determiner that Marry had with her, that she was the type of person that could take care of herself no matter what. Plus she also had the Digimon that she called Nivernmon with her as well and by what Marry had told about her Digimon, that she was the type of thing that would defend her no matter what would happen to her. It looks like to him, that Marry could handle anything that would be throw at her. Despite that her father wanted her to be safe and staying here to her father was the safest place that she could be at. 

"Tell me about it, I told him that I could take care of myself and I told her with my Digimon, Nivernmon, we can take care of ourselves no matter what would throw at us," said Marry.

"It seems to your father, that you can't and I would like to know why?" Asked Stone.

"I don't know why. Most of the time my father was the type of person that would leave me alone, but when comes to my safely he acts all paranoid, like every little thing will hurt me," answered Marry. 

"But with everything that is going on right now, who can blame him, since your are the daughter of rich person, then can hold you up for ransom," said Stone.

Stone was right about that, but that still didn't mean that he father had to be in her face every second in her entire life time. There were going to be times when she had to be left alone and that he couldn't be with her all of the time to make sure that she was safe from any type of danger. Right now she thought that this was one of those times when she felt that he had to leave her alone, but her father didn't think the same way that she thought right now. 

"Speaking of that, where is my father?" Asked Marry.

"He currently with the other Digidestined right now," answered Stone.

"That good, but I would like to know about Roger and Dorothy? Are they are going to be let go as well?" Asked Marry.

"Who is Dorothy? That woman that was dress in black dress?" Asked Stone.

"Yes, that is her," answered Marry.

"Yes she is going to release with the rest of your are. Roger on the other hand, is a different story," answered Stone.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Marry.

"He is being pain in the ass right now. He isn't answering our questions," said Stone.

Hearing that Marry knew that was Roger just being himself when dealing with authority figures. While she didn't know Roger to while to be sure that her guess about his personality trait was correct. There was one thing that she was right, it was her personal feelings about things, her feelings about Roger was the fact that he felt that this was a waste of time and it was something that he didn't want to aide them. Which was the reason that she thought that Roger wasn't answering their questions. She didn't know the whole story about what was going on right now, so it could be a possibly that Roger acting like this was something that was going to hurt his case. 

"Who is interrogating him?" Asked Marry.

"I can't answer that question," answered Stone.

Hearing that Marry knew that she was at a dead end and there was nothing that she could do to help him get out of this. 

__

Dam it! Roger, why do you have to be like this? Can't you just work with the police for once in your life! Thought Marry. 

"We need him," said Marry.

"Do you think I know that? Yes, I know that you need him," said Stone.

"How do you know that? This is the first time that I told you about this?" Asked Marry. 

"A feeling of mine. I felt that he was an important part of your team right now" answered Stone.

Marry could tell that Stone's voice tone was starting to chance. It sounded like that he was being less sure of himself about what is going on right now. That keyed off that something funny going on right now and Marry wanted to know what. She wanted to know why he was acting like this and with that a thousand thoughts became to popped into her head about the reason why things were being like this. One of them was the fact that somehow Daemon and Alex had found a way to make allies in police department in this city. Then the rational side of Marry's mind gain control of her mind and it told that was highly unlikely to happen. The reason for that was the fact that it looks like that these two were here for the first time. Even with that there was still a good possibly that they could done this to them. 

Still in deep thought, Roger found his center in the mist of a sea of chaos and it was because of that Roger felt that he was gaining some control over his latent powers that he had received because of the strange perigee of his mother and his father had. A mother that was half-human, half angel and a father that was half-human, half-demon, having that type of combination as parents, who wouldn't have so much power and finding a hard time trying to control them. It look like that Roger was gaining control over them, it seemed that he was control them, rather then controlling him. While it look like that it was going to be one shot deal with this, he knew better, it seemed to him that fight of control would be something that he would be doing this for the rest of his life. Despite that fact, Roger had accepted that fact, that this meditation that he had was doing right now, would be apart of his daily life. 

While it look like that Roger was asleep, with his eyes close, it appeared that Roger wasn't aware of what was going on around him. That was far from the truth, and this was because Roger was very much aware of what was going on around him right now. He could sense everything that was going on around him and nothing would be able to seek up on him and try to surprise him from behind. It was this sense of awareness that he had that told him that there was something that was coming in his direction, but he couldn't tell if the thing was human or either Digimon. All he knew that there was something coming in his direction. 

Then in his mind's eye he saw what that thing was, it was a human and the human was somebody that was different. He could see that this person was young just like he was, but he could tell by the way that he was carrying himself that he appeared to be a little naïve. That he hasn't seen enough to get his mind jaded toward things, like what had happen to him. While this was his fault, this was also his greatest gift; he was pure and wasn't jaded toward things, like he was. That made him somebody that he could trust. 

With that Roger open up his eyes and prepare himself to great this person and see what type of person would be like. He knew from first hand that appearances can foul people and that the only way to truly know somebody he see their action and hear what they would talk about. 

The door of his room open up and he could see that the person that had open up the door was indeed the person that he had seen in his mind's eye. Just like in there, he could see that everything that he had seen there was the same as seeing the person in real time, but with one exception. That one exception was the fact that all of his features seem to be only compounded ten times. He looks even younger than before and because of that he looked even more naïve, seeing that, Roger was more socked that this police department would let somebody that looked so young into the field doing this type of work. 

"Hello, are you Roger Smith?" Asked the person that sounded like he was a little bit nervous in his present. 

"Yes, I am, don't be nervous with me. I can swear the story that they told you is a little out bounds," answered Roger.

__

Man, how can this guy be so cool thought Stone at the determiner of him. But what Marry Sanderous had told about him, that he was by all terms a living God and some one that one would love to have on your side and somebody that one wouldn't want to get angry with you. If Stone didn't know this little fact about him, that Marry Sanderous had told him about Roger, Stone would never of guess that he like this. This was because Roger didn't seem to have a God-like complex to him, but Stone knew that he couldn't let be his guide on how to deal with this guy. He knew that if he did this, that he would be quickly over his head when dealing with him, and so the best thing to do to him was to kept his guard up at all time when talking with this guy. Hope that this guy wouldn't try anything funny on him while they where talking to each other. 

"Thank you," said Stone.

After that Stone found a chair, pull it up, and with that he sat in it. In doing that he found himself in a direct line of sight with Roger. In doing that he could see the very unique features of Roger and one of them was his eye color, there were completely black and he had never heard of person with iris and pupil color of being the same color. 

"What is your name?" Asked Roger.

"Detective Stan Stone," answered Stone.

Roger nodded his head at that. 

"I would like to talk to you about the reason why you are acting the way that you are to the other detectives?" Asked Stone.

Once again, Roger felt like this was an useless question, but unlike other detective that seem to him hard ass, this detective seem to be a little more easy going than he was. It was that reason, which Roger felt like he could at least make this detective happy and answering his question, despite the fact that felt like that they were a waste of time. 

"I felt like they were a waste of my time and I can tell you, I better things to do with my time then that. I tell you, I don't want to be here," answered Roger.

"What do you want to do rather than be here?" Asked Stone.

"I would rather be out there, as you put it, 'On the street', rather than be here, sitting on my butt and doing nothing," answered Roger.

"Why?" Asked Stone.

With that Roger paused himself to see where he was at. He could see that he was about to give his edge away to this person. He knew that he was about to give out a bit of information about other two worlds, his world and the Digital World. He felt like that was something that he didn't need to know right now. 

"I tell you," paused Roger. With that Roger could see that the young detective was getting a little to over anxious about this and seeing that Roger knew that it was his moment to strike like a snake with this person. It was time to control this person with just the sound of his voice and when he made that choice he could hear the heartbeat of the Stan Stone's heart. The sound of his heart was slow and rhythmic. 

Hearing that, Roger knew that it was his time to talk to him in a different style of voice. This style of voice was a slow and deep voice that he had used once before on Izzy. Unlike that time, when he had no clue what he was doing, this time he knew what he was about to do to this person and he also know what the result of it would be. He would have this person under his control and when that happen, he knew that he would be able to make this person do whatever he wanted to do. With that, Roger knew that was a great power of his and it was that fact of this power that made Roger very much aware of the fact that this was a very dangerous power of his. It was because of that, Roger knew that he had to use this with great restrain and not goes overboard with it. 

"What will you tell me?" Asked Stone.

Roger blinked his black eyes. "The information that you want from me. But you have do something for me." 

"I am sorry about that, Roger, you aren't in the type of position to demand anything," said Stone.

"_Yes, I am, do you agree_?" Asked Roger in slow and deep voice. 

"Yes," answered Stone. Stone was unaware that his voice also had changed. It had changed to a monotone-style voice. 

"_Good. Now, that I have your attention. I would like to drop the charges that your co-worker had put on me_," said Roger in the same style of voice. 

"I don't know what charges that you are talking about," said Stone in the same voice.

Roger closed his eyes at that and shook his head at that. That was something that Roger didn't want to hear and it wasn't because he wanted to hear something that he liked. This was because he knew otherwise, he knew that Stan Stone knew about the charges that were place on him by his co-worker. 

"_I think you know what the charges are. Try to reminder what your co-worker said to you about my status_," said Roger.

"Yes, I think you are right about that. I do reminder what he did. I think that he went a little over board with them. I think that I should go my boss and tell him to forget about the charges that are on your head," said Stone.

With that, Roger knew that was the truth behind this matter and it was the reason that Roger felt that it was safe for him to used his normal voice with this guy. That what he did, he went back to his normal speaking voice. 

"Thank you," said Roger.

Jarvis, Dorothy, and the other Digidestined found themselves once together with a couple of exceptions. They are one; they didn't have Roger with them, two; the Digidestined found themselves without their Digimon and three; they also didn't have Marry with them as well. 

"Hey," started Davis. "Where are Digimon?"

"I thought that they were going to be with us when get out of the holding cell," said Tai.

"You are right about that one, I thought that was the part of the deal. I think that I should go and check it out. You should stay here," said Jarvis.

With that Jarvis walked to one of the uniformed police officers and they all could see that the two of them were talking about the missing Digimon that belong to Digidestined. While they couldn't tell what they were talking about, they could tell by the body language of the two of them that the subject matter of the conversion was getting a little bit heated between the two of them. 

"Do you think we will get our friends, the Digimon back?" Asked T.K.

"I hope that you do. From what I have seen and read about your Digimon, they are a require element in saving the trio of worlds," said Dorothy. 

"You aren't the only other one that want our friends back," said Kari. 

"They better hurry up with their conversation right now, because I am starting to get a little bored, just sitting or standing around doing but nothing," said Yolie. 

"Isn't that Roger?" Asked Sora.

"Yes, I think he is the nexus, a centering point, a place where you all can meet, but without direction or a compass he will lost. That what I think you all are, his compass that will be able to point him in the right direction among a sea of chaos," answered Dorothy. 

Sora just nodded her head at that and that was the only thing that she could do right now. This was because Sora had no clue what the heck Dorothy was talking about. 

Then Jarvis walked back to them all and they could tell by the look that was on Jarvis's face, that some how Jarvis had worked out a deal with the police that would allow them to get their Digimon friends back with them. 

"I tell that you who somehow made a deal with the police to get our Digimon back with us?" Asked T.K.

"Yes, I did," answered Jarvis.

"Why do I have the funny feelings that I don't want to know the details of that deal that you have made with them," said Davis.

"You are correct with that, but the only thing that you should worry about is what you are going to said to your Digimon friends," said Jarvis.

"When will that happen?" Asked Sora.

"Soon, trust me, soon," answered Jarvis.

Despite the reassurances of Jarvis, Tai and Davis had funny feelings that there was more going on then what Jarvis was giving to them. While right now, that was a good thing because whatever he did help them get their Digimon friends back to them. That didn't mean that whatever he did would come back and bite them on their butt, but the two of them accepted the fact that this was a necessary evil for them to deal with. This was because it was allowing them to get out of tough situation that they were in right now. 

In a matter of seconds all of the Digimon that belonged to the Digidestined came into the room where they were all located. When Tai and Davis saw that their doubt about what Marry's father did were slightly put away from their mind, but not completely eased from their minds. 

"Hey, Davis," said Veemon.

"Veemon, how are you doing?" Asked Davis.

"I fine," answered the blue dragon-type Digimon.

The same scene of Digimon and Digidestined greeting each other was repeated over and over again. This stop until each Digimon and Digidestined were happy that each one of them were okay and ready to take on anything that were throw at them. 

"It good seeing that you are all well," said Jarvis.

"Yes," said Gatomon that was acting like the rep of all of the Digimon that were in the room. 

"Now that we all have been reunited, I think that we should be leaving right now," said Jarvis.

"Yes, that would be wise," said Izzy.

"There is one problem with your plan, I have to talk with my daughter to see what she is about to do," said Jarvis.

Every nodded their heads at that and with that Jarvis walked where Marry and Nivernmon were sitting down. He could see that she was waiting for him and he could tell that she was little bored with the fact of just sitting around and waiting for something to happen to her. 

"Hello, Marry," said Jarvis.

Marry looked up and could see that her father was the one that had used her name. 

"Hello," said Marry.

"I would like to inform you that we will be leaving to my house. I would like to know what you are planing to do?" Asked Jarvis.

"I would like to stay here and take Roger back to our house," answered Marry.

"Okay, but I have just have a question for you," said Jarvis.

"What is it?" Asked Marry.

"How are you doing to get back home?" Asked Jarvis.

"Reminder the SUV that you give me when I went back to Center City, well the thing is impounded and they are going to release back to me, real soon, after they complete all of the paperwork," answered Marry. 

Jarvis nodded his head at that and with that Jarvis lead the group of human and Digimon. Marry watch at each one pass her by and that went the same with Dorothy. Unlike the others she stopped in font of her.

"Can, you please make sure that Roger will get our this," she said.

With that phase, it seemed for the brief moment it seem that she was acting like a human and it was because of that Marry almost forgot that she was an android. A machine and by all terms incapable of expressing human emotion, unless she was programmed to have that inside of her code. Marry didn't know what to make of her and she had funny feelings that she would never know in the long run, it was going to be one of the great mystery of life. A mystery that she wound never figure out in her lifetime and if she did, she would no doubt go insane when she found out the answer. 

"Sure, I will," said Marry.

Dorothy was happy with that and after that she walked away from her. When that happens she saw that Stone was out in this place once again and with that Marry wondered why. With that a thousand thoughts about what had happen when he talked with Roger being to take seed into her mind. It was because of that she became to watch all of his actions to see if Roger was controlling him in some fashion, she knew that was a good theory with a base in facts and observations that she had seen before with him. She knew that Roger had some how used his voice to tell Izzy what to do and while what he did was under his control, it was more like a relax, something that he had no control over. Despite that fact she also knew that Roger had to ably to gain control over his abilities that seemed to be out of his control. 

Even with that, Marry knew that she had to test her theory to make sure that her theory was right or wrong. The best way to test her theory about him was to talk to him about what was going with him. That what Marry did, she walked to where he was and she could see that he was busy with some paperwork that didn't look like the ones that where being filed with her. 

"So what are you doing there?" Asked Marry.

Her question startled him. 

"Marry… what are you doing here? I thought that you would be gone. Since your father had left with Dorothy, Digidestined, and the Digimon," asked Stone.

"I was offer that, but I opt to stay here, to see how Roger would fair in here," answered Marry. 

"Well what I am doing here, will be good news for you," said Stone.

"Why?" Asked Marry.

"Because I am about to have the charges that were put on Roger dropped," answered Stone.

Hearing that, Marry internal RADAR went off. She knew that something was amiss and she knew that could be either cause by three people. These three people where, Daemon, Alex, or Roger, which one that was the ten thousand question that she would have to ask this world. 

"Why?" Asked Marry.

Stone turned around to face Marry. "I think that you are digging a little to deep into how we work things here. I suggest that you be happy that Roger is going to release and that you little group of people can continue on your mission in saving these three worlds."

Hearing that, Marry knew who had caused her internal RADAR to go off, it was Roger's doing. Somehow Roger had made this person to do his bidding to make sure that he wouldn't get into trouble in this place. Now, the question wasn't who had did this, but how did Roger do this and like the first question, she would have to ask Roger about this. 

"I am happy that Roger is getting out of this," said Marry. _But I would like to know how he did it_ she added mentally. 

"Good, now I suggest that you sit back and wait for Roger to leave this place," said Stone.

After that Stone walked away from Marry and she wished that she was going with him to talk to Roger. 

Once again, Roger was deep in his own thoughts and it was because of this that allowed Roger to see via his mind's eye that Stone was heading in his direction. He could see that Stone's expression didn't change from the last time that the two of them had talked to each other. Roger knew that he was doing this for a reason, and that reason was not to let the others that were coming and going in this place know what he was doing. That was good for him and that was because they would know what Stone had did for him. 

The door open up and like before Roger had open up his closed eyes to great Stone. 

"Do you have good news?" Asked Roger. Despite the fact that Roger knew what the answer would be, he still braced himself the bad news, even if the odds of that happen were slim to none. It was still something that could happen and Roger knew that he would have to prepare himself for that to happen. One of his preparations was to get ready to use his voice. 

"Yes, I do," answered Stone.

"Then, don't waste any time with it. Tell me," said Roger.

"Well, I got the charges drop on you and I speed up the paperwork for you, so as now you are free man, you can leave anything time you want," answered Stone.

Roger nodded his head at that and after that Roger got up from the chair. Stone did the same thing and open up the door to the room for him. When that happen the two of them walked out of the room and because this place was busy, very few people saw the two of them leaving that place. Even with that, Roger knew that he was almost home free with dealing with this place, but Roger knew that he couldn't let his guard down, he knew that there had to be somebody in this place that would of noticed the two of them leaving this place. Would no doubt confront the two of them about why they were doing this with Roger. 

One of them was Clyde, the person that had talked to him early and he couldn't believe what Stone was doing right now. He was letting Roger go despite the fact that he knew that Roger had charges put on his head. 

"Stone! What the hell are you doing?!" Asked Clyde. 

"I am letting Roger go, because we have no real reason why we should hold Roger," answered Stone.

"What! Are you crazy! Yes we do, do you know about the charges that I just put on him almost a hour ago," answered Clyde. 

"Yes, I drop them," answered Stone.

"WHAT! Why would do such a thing?" Asked Clyde.

With that Stone found himself in a real pickle, he didn't know the reason why he would do a thing. But before Stone could do anything that would stop Roger's plan of getting out here, Roger jump into the fire and like before with Stone, Roger turn on his deep and slow voice on. Like before he could hear the slow sound of his heartbeat. 

"_Don't worry about him or me_," started Roger

With that one phase, Roger found out that he had Clyde within his control and he also noticed the Stone was also frozen as well. Right now, Roger didn't brother with him, right now he had to deal with this one person. With that, Roger slowly walked up to him.

"_I tell you why, do you want to know why_," said Roger.

"Yes, I would like to know why," he answered.

"_Because you never saw me before_," stated Roger.

"You are correct, I never saw you before," he said.

With that Roger did a little bit of a smile on his face. "Good," he said in his normal voice.

When that happens both Clyde and Stone found themselves out of the little funk that Roger had put the two of them in. To them it seemed that everything seems to be back to normal, but to Roger things were different. That one thing was the fact that Clyde was unaware that he was acting under his control. 

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Oh, this Roger Smith, we found him over the place where that fight took place," answered Stone.

"Oh," he said.

"I am escorting him out of here, because he is a free man," said Stone.

He just nodded his head at that and after that he let the two of them go their own way, still aware that he was acting for Roger's best interest and not for the police. In the long run, doing this would serve the best interest for his world, Roger's world, and the Digital World. 

In the main thoroughfare of this police building, Marry and Nivernmon were once again waiting. This time it wasn't for the paperwork that would allow her to drive her father's SUV back to their home. This time, she was waiting for Roger to make his appearance in this room and she knew from past experiences with Roger, that he loved a dramatic entrance to a place. She knew that it would be only a matter of time before he would appear for her and Nivernmon. 

In a matter of seconds, Marry's waiting for Roger paid off, when she saw two people come walking into the room where the two of them were waiting. The two of them could see that both of these people were dress in totally different styles and it was that fact that allowed Marry to tell who was who in this small group of people. She could tell the person that was dress in different colors was Stone and the person that was dress all in black, was Roger. 

"Is he free to go?" Asked Marry.

"Yes, he is," answered Stone.

"Thank you," said Marry that hides her doubt about why Stone dropped the charges that were place on Roger. 

After that Marry, Nivernmon, and Roger left Stone and the rest of the other police that were in this building behind them. Outside of the building Marry was socked to see that her father's SUV was parked in front of the Police Building. Marry wasn't the type of person that would look a Gift Horse in the mouth and with everything that had happen to them of late, it was very nice to get a break. It was that reason that Marry didn't question the sight that she had seen right now, she had accepted what she had seen at face value. 

"That was kind of nice to let them park the…whatever that thing in front of the Police Station," commented Roger.

Marry didn't say anything at that, her thoughts were still on what both her father and what Roger did to get of the Police Building with even a slap on the wrist for what they did to this city. When the three of got to her house that would be something that she knew that she would have to take up for the two of them. 

Marry open the SUV and inside of the SUV, Marry opens up the rest of the other doors of the SUV, via the power locks. Marry knew that any normal person that hear of saw her open up the doors in the fashion would know that the doors were open up for them. Like before Marry forget that Roger was from this world and didn't know what to do when she did that. So Marry rolled down the window that was on her side. 

"Roger it is open," said Marry.

Hearing that Roger opens up the door of her SUV and got inside of the SUV. With that Marry started her the engine of the SUV and in a matter of seconds the three of them were on the road once again in the direction of Marry's father home. Unlike the first time that she went to that place she felt uneasy about going there, this time she welcomed going to that place. This was because she knew that it was a safe place for their group to stay, and while she didn't know how long that place would stay safe from evil, it was still a safe place to be in. That was something that she knew that she needed right now, for them to collected their thoughts, count their losses and gains, and fixed all of the wounds that they had suffered over the several weeks that they were fighting against Daemon and Alex. 

"Where are we going?" Asked Roger.

"To my father's house, my childhood home," answered Marry.

"You are going to love it, it got everything that you can think of," started Nivernmon.

Hearing that and knowing that Nivernmon was a big mouth with the habit of spilling everything that she had seen or heard about. Not wanting Roger know that about her past until the moment that the three of them got to her father's house. 

"Nivernmon, don't even think it," said Marry.

"But I think that Roger should know that about you," pleaded Nivernmon.

"No, he dose not need to know that part of my history. So, Nivernmon, can it!" Ordered Marry.

Nivernmon listened to what Marry told her to do and with that out of the way the rest of the trip to her house was token in complete quiet. This was the MO of the trip until the three of them reach their destination, Marry's childhood home. 

When they did that, Roger could see that house was huge with it own drive way that was sealed away through a black iron-gate. The iron-gate itself was complete with a keypad and PA system. 

"You didn't tell me that you can from a rich family," said Roger.

"You didn't ask about what type of family that I can from and two I didn't feel that it was a piece of information that you needed to know about me," said Marry.

Roger was about to said something about this, but he was stopped by the huge gate of the house opening up for the two of them. Seeing that, Marry drove the SUV into the courtyard of the house. After that Marry place the SUV in of the many different parking places that were through out this place. With that the three of them went into Marry's childhood home and in there they were all greeted by everybody. 

"I welcome you all to my house, I encourage you all to stay the night. I also suggest that you all could used some food, drink, and most of all, rest," said Jarvis. 

The only thing that Marry could do was take her father up on his offer and do everything that was suggest in her father's statement. 

TBC…

In Chapter 24 Lost and Recovery 


	24. Loss and Recovery Part 1: The Theft

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either, it labor of love. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon Griffinmon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

In Marry's father house, the team spends the night, but all isn't clam for them. This is because Alex and Daemon are still out there with their goal in hand. Despite that the team take Mr. Nelson up on his offer, while that is all going on, Angel finds the location of the Sword with Skull Satanmon still watching her every move. 

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now.

*This is a reference to the drawing that was draw on the soccer field by both Calumon and Guilmon did in the Third Season episode of _Dream a little Dream_. Now in the American version they are seen drawling a Star of David, a six-pointed star, and the symbol that is on the forehead of Calumon as well. In the Japanese version of this episode, the two of them just don't draw a six-pointed star, but a circle around it as well. This symbol is called a Lock of Solomon. A symbol that is used to call up demons, which would explain the reason why Vilemon appeared just right after the symbol was drawled by the two of them. As you can tell why this was removed by American's edit standards for cartoons. Again, I am not combining Season 1 and 2 with Season 3, with my fanfic. I am staying with Season 1 and 2. 

+ This is a reference to a deleted scene that happens in the Japanese version. 

Chapter 24 – Loss and Recovery

Part 1: The Theft 

"I welcome you all to my house, I encourage you all to stay the night. I also suggest that you all could used some food, drink, and most of all, rest," said Jarvis. 

The only thing that Marry could do was take her father up on his offer and do everything that was suggest in her father's statement. Despite the fact that she didn't like what her father was doing right now, flaunting his money all over the place. She didn't know how this was affecting her image in the eyes of the others and with the others she didn't give a care about what they thought about her, but with Roger that was the thing that she worry about him. This was because of the sense of justice that he had and his distaste to rich people despite the fact that in his world he had some money behind him. 

"I think that you are right, Mr. Sanderous," said Roger.

Hearing that it seemed that Roger was okay with the fact that she came from a rich family and she didn't like that fact. She knew that she was jumping the gun with this one and the verdict was still out on how Roger was going to deal with this one. 

"I know I am right, and please don't call me that, you can call me Jarvis," he said.

"All right then," said Roger.

"With that gone, I would like to know when do we eat?" Asked Nivernmon.

With that, Marry just rolled her eyes at that but Nivernmon was right about that. They had to get something to eat right now because that would be one less enemy that would have to fight against. Hunger was the type of enemy that would force somebody to draw all of their attention to that and not the enemy that one wanted to fight. 

"Any time that you would like," answered Jarvis. 

"Thank you," answered Marry.

With that all of them went into the Dinner Room. As they were doing that the last reminding ounces of sunlight that were left in the day went out as total nightfall the land. When that the lights that were in the skyscrapers and houses of this city went on. A clear sign that it might be night, but the city was still operating despite the night. 

"You humans amaze me," started Daemon. "That despite the night that according to most myths and legends is the worst time to be out, but it seems to this city that it dose not matter a signal bit. It also seems that the power of the night has been lessen over the many years with the controlling of electricity."

"That is true, most people don't fear the night as much as they used to," said Alex.

"But for a group of people, the night will once again be a time that will be dangerous," said Daemon. 

"Yes, but I think the time is a little too soon to attack," said Alex.

"That I have to agree with that, but I also need help from my Demon Corps, as you know a good majority of time are located back in your world," said Daemon. 

"Who will they be?" Asked Alex.

"Azralemon and Shafanmon," answered Daemon. 

Before Alex could ask how he would be able to call them up he was seeing how he was going to do that. In a matter of seconds Daemon brought out one of his hands with his palm outstretch and a couple of seconds after that the floor that the two of them were standing on changed. The changed that it went through was that a couple of hot pink lines appeared and then all started to form a shape. At first the shape that was formed was a signal triangle with the top most angel pointed north, after that another signal triangle was formed, but this one form only a couple of inches below where the first triangle was formed. Unlike the first one that was form, this one had it top most angel point south. To finished the drawling a circle was drawled around the two overlapping triangles so that the circle connected all six points of the star. Then inside of the star more strange glyphs appeared and Daemon knew what it was, it was more of the strange alien script that was known as Digi Code, a script that every Digimon had seen, a few have even seen it, and ever a fewer knew how to read it. Daemon was one of the few Digmon that knew how to read it and right now he knew what was written around the six-pointed star with a circle around it. 

"What is that thing?" Asked Alex.

"It is what your humans call a Lock of Solomon *," answered Daemon.

Alex knew what that symbol was and why Daemon was using it to call forth more of his Demons Corps to this world. While there were very few things that Alex wasn't scare of dealing with, this was one of them. He didn't like the fact that he was messing with demons and working with them, but he knew that it was something that he had to deal with if he wanted to get what he wanted. 

"Azralemon and Shafanmon your master calls you to serve," said Daemon. Daemon knew that was a lie because Azralemon and Shafanmon were not members of his crew of minions. They were apart of the group of minions the belong to his boss. It was that fact that made them elite fighters and also as strong as some of the weakest Mega-Level Digimon. 

When that happen the building that the two of them were standing on started to shake and while the shaking only lasted a couple of seconds. The shaking that the two of then went through was long enough to caused a couple of car alarms to go off with their varied sounds, that range from the honking horn to the car alarm that used varied different type of sirens. With that gone, Daemon continues on his calling of two of his members of the Demon Corps and during that, it seems that Daemon had switch from speaking in English to another tongue was so weird sounding. While Daemon was chanting in the tongue Alex could see that the Lock of Solomon was starting to open up. At first the portal was small, but as time went by the portal started to grow larger and larger and at first the light that was coming from the portal also changed from a light pink, to a red, and in the end to a dark purple. When the light that came from the portal changed to dark purple, the entire symbol was engulf in the light. The dark purple that came from the portal reach all the way to the sky and when that happens the wind of this world started to pick up. 

When that happen two figures appeared in the light and at first the two figures were clad in black, but as the two of them started to walk forward details of the two Digimon started to appear. One of them look very human with the exception of wings, that had feathers to it, and the other one appeared to be a demon with wings that look like that they were made out of skin. When they came out of the light all of their details were showed the two of them. With that the two of them could see what the two of them look like and with that Alex could see that these two Digimon were completely different from each other. 

When the two of them stepped out of the dark purple light, all of their details were showed to them all and with that nothing had changed from the pervious looks that the two of them had. This was a good thing for Daemon because he was a clear sign that his portal opening abilities didn't lessen since his time that he was sent to the Dark Ocean of the Digital World and it look liked that his ably to do this got stronger the last time that he had used this power. This made his very happy because he knew that he could summon up more powerful Demons or Demonic Beast for the Digital Underworld. 

Back in Marry's father house, everybody was eating their dinner that Jarvis's staff had prepared for them. It looks like that the staff of Jarvis was very busy because everybody had something different, with the exception of Dorothy. 

"Are you hungry?" Asked Jarvis.

"I don't require food," answered Dorothy. 

"Why?" Asked Jarvis. 

"Because, Dorothy, isn't a living breathing person, she is an Android," answered Roger.

Hearing that, Jarvis was a little socked at that, because he thought that young woman was a living breathing person that did require food to stay alive. He found out that she wasn't like that, she was more like Data from the TV show, _Star Trek: The Next Generation_. While the two of them were alike with the fact that the two of them were Androids, but that was when the similarities between the two of them ended. This was because Dorothy had more human looking feathers while Data on the other hand didn't, for she had pale white skin and eyes that were black, while Data on the other hand had skin that a slight metallic color to it and his eyes were yellow in color. 

"Oh, much like Data," said Jarvis.

"Who?" Asked Roger.

"Excuse me, but Data is a fictional person that came from a TV show called _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ and just like you Dorothy is an Android," answered Marry.

"Never heard of it," said Roger.

"I would like to see this show and see how this Data person was written like," said Dorothy.

"I think TNN aired reruns of this show around 8:00 PM," Jarvis paused to take a look at his watch and he found out that the time was around 6:45 PM. "So you have around 90 minutes to wait to see an episode of this show." 

Dorothy nodded her head at that and Roger just rolled his eyes at this. He knew that watching a TV show that was created by somebody wasn't good for her because it wasn't real. He thought that she would have to focus on real things and not something that was created by somebody to entertain a mass of people. 

Then out of the blue, Roger felt a chill done his spine and it was without pain. Unlike the last time he felt something like this, it was full with pain and it was this fact that he had cause Roger to keep it to himself and not tell the rest of the other people here. To himself he knew that something wasn't right and it was that reason, that Roger knew without a doubt in his mind that this was being caused by either Alex or Daemon, or even both of them. 

Alex assumed that the one that had wings that were made out feathers was the one that was Azralemon. This was because Alex knew that Azrale was the Islamic name for the Angel of Death. It was this fact that Alex knew about this Digimon that didn't surprise him that Azralemon was dress all in black, with a pair of wings that were made out black feathers. Unlike most other Angels type Digimon that had a helmet of some type that hind the face of the Angel, Azralemon was different from that rule that seemed to govern any Digimon that was an Angel type. It was that fact of Azralemon that made everybody see the face of his and because of that they could see that he had a face that is much like a human face with a few exceptions. One of the exceptions was the fact that on the forehead of the Angel-type Digimon there was a symbol of depth and the other exception was the color of his eyes, there were black just like everything else with this Digimon. 

"You must be Azralemon," said Alex.

"Yes, I am," answered Azralemon. "How do you know my name?"

"He knows it because I call you out by name," answered Daemon.

Azralemon turned his attention away from Alex to Daemon and he could see that Daemon was over stepping the power that was given to him by his master. That was something that he didn't like and he give him a look that told him that he didn't like him speaking for him, but Azralemon knew that it was something that he had to dealt with, so he turned his head back to Alex. 

__

I have to be careful with these two, _for they aren't my normal soldiers and because of that they are used to other ways of doing things_ thought Daemon. 

With that gone he turned his attention away from Azralemon toward the other Digimon that had came from the portal that Daemon had created. This Digimon was completely color in a dark crimson red that color was echo through out his body, which included the wings that weren't made up of feathers, like Azralemon's wings were made out. His wings were made out skin, much like the style that wings of dragons were like. In one of his hands he had a staff that look like that it was made out wood and on top of the staff there was a small fire. Seeing this, Alex thought that this was breaking the laws of nature because he knew that wood and fire didn't mix to well. When dealing with Digimon and the Digital World, laws of nature didn't seem to apply with them. With that gone, Alex continue to look at the Fire Demon-type Digimon and he could see that he had a mask hiding his face and it look like that the mask that he was wearing look like that it was made out of some type of cloth. 

"Who are you?" Asked Alex.

"I am Shafanmon," answered Shafanmon. "As you can tell, I am a Fire Demon and I an in charge of maintain the fires of the Digital Underworld." 

After that Shafanmon turned his attention away from Alex Rosewater and to Daemon. This was because he wanted to know why Daemon one of the many Generals in his master's army summoned him to this world, taking him away from his job in the Digital Underworld. 

"Daemon, I would like to know why I was summoned to this world?" Asked Shafanmon. 

"I need your help, with a good majority of my troops in the world of Paradigm City," answered Daemon. 

"Who fault is that?" Asked Shafanmon. 

Daemon didn't like the fact that this Digimon was openly questioning him in forth of a human, despite the fact that this human was somebody that he was working with right now. Unlike Azralemon that knew that questioning him was to risk a Digimon's life and most Digimon wouldn't risk something that was so high. It looks like that Shafanmon didn't care a signal bit of what would happen to him because of the question that had just ask Daemon. 

"That isn't the issue right now, the issue right now, is that I need your help in this world. I think that is all you need to know right now," answered Daemon.

This answered angered Shafanmon because he didn't get the answer that he wanted from Daemon. While Shafanmon knew that Daemon was under no obligation to give him an answer the he liked, it still didn't matter to him because he wanted an answer to his question. The answer that he wanted was one that he liked and one that told him to do his job and shut up. 

"Shafanmon, it isn't wroth it," said Azralemon. 

"You should listen to him, he know better," said Daemon. 

Shafanmon didn't like the fact that his fellow warrior was agreeing with him, but Azralemon was correct on this. This was something that wasn't wroth the effort, there was more important things to worry about right now. One of them was what was the reason why they were here and why Daemon needed them right now. 

"Okay, then," said Shafanmon. 

"Now that is over with, I will inform you of the reason why you are here," said Daemon. 

With that Daemon nodded his head in the direction of Alex and with that cue Alex knew what he had to do right now. Alex pull out a black prism-shape gem from his pocket and when he did that both Shafanmon's and Azralemon's jaws dropped at what this human had in his hand. He had one of the four Digi Jewels and to amaze matters more was the fact that this one especially was one of the three Digi Jewels that were thought lost to the Digital World. This proved to them all that the Digi Jewels were not lost to them, they in fact hidden in the human world. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Shafanmon.

"Yes, it is, it one of the three Digi Jewels that we thought that were lost to our world, but the humans in this world have found them," answered Daemon. 

"Now, I see why you want us here, you want us to take the other three," said Azralemon.

"Yes and no, yes on the part that I do want to you take the Digi Jewels, but no on the fact that I want you to take the other three. This is because the fourth one, the blue one, belongs to Digidestined, called Marry Sanderous and her Digimon, Nivernmon," answered Daemon.

"Oh, the Nivernmon Line," said Azralemon. 

"Yes, that is the reason why I want to you stay away from the two of them," said Daemon. "Which makes your mission even harder, and this is because the other two jewels are in Marry's house."

"That is just great," said Shafanmon. 

"I know, but it is a risk that we have to take if your master want to increase his power," said Alex.

"All right then," said Shafanmon.

"I am forced to agree with him, we have to risk it," said Azralemon. 

"All right then," said Shafanmon. "When do you we leave?" 

Dinner had passed without anything wrong happening to it, but it didn't passed by without a wide range of conversation that had almost everything that one person could think of. A good majority of the conversation centered on Dorothy, Roger, and the world that they came from, a close second to that was the fact why they were here. With that Jarvis found out more about the quest that they were on right now. 

"Can I see the other two Digi Jewels," requested Jarvis.

With that Marry had produced the other two Digi Jewels, they were the red and gold one. In doing that she caught the reaction of almost everybody. 

"How did you get them?" Asked Tai.

"I got them during the confusion of the little show that Daemon had put on when I was in the lab," answered Marry.

"You only have two, I thought that there were three of them. What happen to the third one?" Asked Sora. 

"These were the only two that I could get that where close to me. It seemed that they were doing some test on the black one and since I didn't have the time to get the black one, Daemon got that one. I sorry about that, but I did the best that I could do under the pressure that I was put under. I don't think that you would have done any better if you where put in the same position that I was put in," answered Marry.

"Hey, don't jump down my throat, I was just asking a simple question about what happen to you," said a defensive Sora.

With that, Marry knew what she did to her and she wasn't happy at what she did to her. Sora was correct about the question that she had asked her. She was correct about it, it was a simple question that was asking about what had happen to her when she fought with Daemon. 

"I sorry about that, but in my life many people have ask me why I couldn't do something despite the fact that I explain things to people that it was almost impossible for me to do a certain thing," said Marry. 

None of them knew the true reason why she was like this, yes she was telling the truth about her life. That she was expected to do things that were virility impossible for her to do and she was giving flack for not performing what they had expected of her. That was something that she hated in her life, but it was something that she could learn to live with, but what her father did so many years ago was something that she could learn to live with. 

"I have to tell you one thing, not all of us are like that and you have to learn to accept that fact," said Kari.

"Kari, it is hard to believe that because of what I went through in my life," said Marry. After that Marry got up from the chair that she was sitting in. 

"Where are you going?" Asked Roger.

"I am going to blow off some pressure, if you don't mind," answered Marry. With that Marry walked away from them all and with that Nivernmon knew that she had to follow Marry no matter where she would go. That was her job to protect her no matter what and no matter where she would go. 

None of them knew what she was talking about, they had a funny feeling what she was talking about. She was going to do something that would either involved her doing something physical like exercise or do something mentally like some type of meditation. Marry to them didn't seem to be the type of person that would do something that would involve mediation, so they assume that it was something that would be physical. 

"Do you think that we should follow her?" Asked Kari.

"No, it dose not seem to be anything that would be dangerous to her or the rest of us, I think that we should let her do whatever she had planed for herself," answered Sora. 

"Okay," said Kari. 

"Plus, she is the type of person that would be able to hold her own no matter what would happen to her," said Jarvis. 

Most of the people were happy with this and many of them knew that Jarvis was speaking the truth about his daughter. That she was the type of person that wouldn't take anything from anybody or anything and if didn't matter if that was a person or a Digimon. She would fine a way to deal with them if they would try to do anything to her. It was that reason that all of the Digidestined dropped their concern about her safely and went back to what they were all doing. The majority of what the Digidestined were doing was surfing through TV and since they came from another country, that had different type of TV programs, they found it hard for them to find something that was American that they like. They did find that they thought that they were going to like, they found out that it was water down version to what they were used to watching in Japan. They couldn't believe that the American would watch something that was so restrictive to their citizens and expect them to live up to their ideals that were written in their laws. They figure out that the Americans didn't know better. 

Marry Sanderous walked strolled through out the huge halls of the house and she could see that most of the house didn't change from the last time that she had seen it. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, the only thing that she could see that it seemed that her father was trying to hold on to a past that she knew that the two of them would never be able to return to. She figured that her father had to start living in the here and now, like she was doing right now. She knew that her mother would never come back and she regretted the fact that she wasn't there to say good bye to her for the last time. But she was so wrapped up in her own affairs and rivalries about things that she now in hindsight was a stupid small thing.

In her room she found out that almost everything was in place, waiting for her to return some day and it look like that some day was today. Seeing that she assumed that her work out outfit, the one that she would used to practice her Marital Art Skills. Which was something that she didn't do in years and she guess that she would be a little out shape and this was because she didn't do a daily routine of the skills that she had learned over years of doing the activity. Despite that, she knew that doing this was going to be a great stress buster and she knew that she needed something like that to kept herself from blowing a fuse and going off at somebody that she considered an ally in this fight. 

Marry changed into the work out outfit and doing the course of the changing, that she had took out the other two Jewels. After that she walked to the workout room of the house. In there, she close the door behind her and with that she started her work out to help her bust some of the stress that she was under right now. She was also doing it, so that she could lose herself in her workout and not think about things that she couldn't control. 

While she didn't bring any type of music with her, she had brought all of the music that she wanted in her head. It was because of that she was playing the music inside of her head while she was doing Martial Art Moves that took her from spot of the room to another. While she was doing that, she found out that she didn't lose a signal step from the many years that she had committed to this study. She also found out that doing this was relieving the stress that she was under right now and it felt like a great weight that was on her soul was lifted away from it. 

It was this air less feeling that she has throughout her body, made her do faster moves with more complex moves in them. With the warm up all over with, it was time to move on the more serious stuff and that involved moves that would included a weapon that she would spin around her body. The weapon that she picked was the metal pole that was about four feet big with some fancy symbols that were Japanese of origin on either side of the weapon. One side of the pole the Japanese symbols loosely translated to English meant, "Be strong, be wise, and have compassion to your fellow man." On the other side of the pole the Japanese symbols went "When these three traits have fail you, attack." 

At first she didn't understand why these symbols were picked for her weapon, but now she was being to understand why they were picked for her. It was because at the time they were picked was because she was strong, but she lack compassion to her fellow man and she didn't have the wisdom to do so. The other one pretty much explained itself to her. With all of the thinking about the Japanese script that was written on her pole done, she returned to the reason why she was in this room and that was to do moves with the metal pole and that was she was doing right now. 

Because she was in gross of what she was doing, she didn't realize that she had forget to covered the windows and it was because of that small fact that both Azralemon and Shafanmon could see what she was doing. Both of them were impress by what she was doing and they could see that she would a little bit of trouble for the two of them, but that didn't matter, because they knew the history of Digimon. That no human on their own had fought a Digmon and successfully won over them, no matter who they were or what type of skills that they had under their belt. It was something that was physical impossible to do because Digimon had a thing called "attacks" that were made inside of the Digmon and the humans didn't have that inside of them. 

"This human, might be a trouble," said Shafanmon, the fire Digimon.

"True, Shafanmon, but reminder the history of Digimon," said Azralemon. 

"Yes, no human being has ever successfully won a fight with a Digimon on their own," said Shafanmon. "So we have nothing to fear from her."

"Shafanmon, don't get to cocky, for there is always an exceptions to that rule. So we must assume that she has the power of defeat us, and because of that we should avoid her, not because of her, but because of the Digimon that she is with," said Azralemon.

"Yes, the Nivernmon line, her first Mega form of Metal Nivernmon defeated our master, Daemonicusmon," said Shafanmon. 

"So I suggest that we avoid the two of them at all cost and go for the two jewels," said Azralemon. 

"Yes," answered Shafanmon. 

With that the two members of the Demon Corps moved with inhuman speed on the grounds of the house. While they were doing that they could feel something strange, almost like something was pulling them in a spot and if like something that they couldn't just paid no attention to. 

"Do you feel that?" Asked Shafanmon.

"Yes, what it is?" Answered Azralemon.

"I don't know what it is, but it feel like the same type of feeling that we have when we are in the present of Daemonicusmon. The feeling that you are around a living god," said Shafanmon.

"That not possible, all of the Gods and Goodness that lived on Earth have died out eons ago," said Azralemon.

"I don't understand it either, but I can't deny what I am feeling right now," said Shafanmon. 

"But, we can't allow that to interfere with our plans," said Azralemon. 

Shafanmon didn't like this idea of just letting these feelings that they were having carried no weight on them. Azralemon was right about this, this was something that they couldn't allow to interfere with their plans. After they have achieved their goals in this world, then they deal with these feelings that they were having and who or what was these feelings that they were having right now. 

"You are correct with that, Azralemon," said Shafanmon. 

After the two of them continued on their way through the grounds of this place still having the strange feeling that a God was around these parts. While they knew that the Jewels were in this house, they had no clue where they were located and it look like that it would be what the humans would say "It is like searching for a needle in a hair stack." Even with that, the two of them knew that both Daemon and Daemonicusmon would accepted nothing more than complete victory in their plan, and anything that was nothing less wasn't good enough for the two of them, and it would result in them being chastise. While the two of them were on good standing with their boss, it didn't matter to him. If you did something wrong, you would received the same type of punishment that a lowly foot solider would receive if they assigned the same type of mission. It might even be more worst for them because of the high standing that they had right now. 

As the two of them were walking through the grounds of the house, somebody inside of the house felt their present. That person wasn't Kari, but Roger and he had almost missed the feeling and this was because he was starting to fall asleep on a chair. Now that he was sensed something that wasn't right with the world, all traces of being drowsy were gone replace with Adrenal. 

He could feel that there was evil afoot around this house, but unlike before, he couldn't tell who or what was causing this evil. With that he knew that this evil was something new to his realm of experienced. So he knew that he had to be careful when dealing with this new evil, but despite that he used the feeling of his to help him find his way where he thought that the evil was located in this place. 

Unknown to him, he was walking down the same pathway that Marry Sanderous had took to made her way to bedroom. He didn't go there, he went the way that his feeling where taking him to. On the course of his action he found himself in what to him look like to be a work out room and while he couldn't see what was going on clearly, he could see the silhouette of a person was in there. It look like to him that they were fighting something that look like it was invisible and that the person that was inside of the room was the only one that could see that foe. While it look like to him that the person look like that they were holding there own against that foe. He felt like he was inclined as gentlemen to help that person despite the fact that he didn't know if that person was either a man or a woman. All he knew that person might need his help and he was the only person around here that could offer that help to that person. 

So Roger open up the door and in a matter of seconds he was greeted by something that he wasn't expecting to have happen to him. That was he had a face that was full with the back end of a metal pole and woman was wheeling that weapon, and that woman was Marry Sanderous that was dress in a one-piece workout outfit. 

"What are you doing here?" Asked Marry.

"I had that same feeling of evil being around here and my feeling brought me here, and it look like to him that you were fighting an invisible foe that only you could see. I felt like that I had to help you fended off that foe," answered Roger.

"As you can see that I am fine, and your feeling are miss placed," said Marry. 

"Miss place on you, but not on the evil that I sense around this place," said Roger. 

Hearing that, Marry's face changed from the exhausted face to a face that was worry about the well being of people that she cared about. "Can you tell who or what this evil is?"

"No, which means that this evil that I am feeling right now is new and that is just as bad," answered Roger. 

"Just great," said Marry. 

Seconds after that an alarm went off and Roger reacted by heading for the door of this room. When he got to it, he found out that the door was locked and that was something that Roger didn't understand, because a couple of seconds after that the door was open up. 

"What's going on?" Asked Roger.

"It the alarm system that was installed in this house. Whenever this house get broken into, the doors automatically locked themselves," answered Marry.

"What the hell is the deal with that?" Asked Roger.

"I think it there to stop the person that had broken inside of the house get any further than the place that they had broken into," answered Marry.

"We have to get out of here," said Roger.

"I know, but right now, we can't, unless you want to break down the door with your strength," suggested Marry.

"No, I won't do that, because it not beneficial," answered Roger.

"Screw that, you have to get out there because that evil you felt, could be what causing all of this trouble. I think that break down on door is small when compare to the big picture," said Marry.

"What going on?" Asked Kari.

"It seems that somebody had broken inside of my house," answered Jarvis. 

"Why?" Asked Davis.

"Think about, Davis a little bit," answered Jarvis.

Davis started to do it and the others could see that doing that, was causing Davis a little bit of pain. It seemed to them even thinking a little bit for Davis look like it was going to painful for him and that was something that they didn't want to have happen to him. 

"Davis, don't hurt yourself. I am going to give you the answer. It because he is rich and he might have a lot of valuables inside of this house," said Yolie. 

"Despite that, your best bet is to stay where you are, and before you ask, I will explain to you why. This is because my security system automatically locked all of the doors of the house," said Jarvis.

"Why would it do something like that?" Asked Ken.

"It theory, it to stop the person from going any further than the room that they had broken into," answered Jarvis. 

Shafanmon and Azralemon were inside of the house, despite all of the noise that was going around them. The two of them were actually amuse by the noise of the alarm system that was installed in this human house. 

"This is fun," said Shafanmon.

"You are right about that, but we have to fine the other two Jewels that are located inside of this house," said Azralemon.

"But where?" Asked Shafanmon.

"Don't worry about that, we will find it. Reminder our faith will manage itself," answered Azralemon. 

With that Shafanmon was connived that the two of them would find what they were looking for inside of this house. Despite the fact that it looks like that their mission was at first experiencing some trouble. Shafanmon didn't share the same type of blind faith in their master like Azralemon did, but he did what he was told with the least amount of questions asked about what was going on. 

Shafanmon tried the first door that he saw and he found out that the door wasn't opening. With that Shafanmon tried to open up the door with force, and he found out that the door was still not opening for him. With that Shafanmon started to get angry at the door for not doing with he commanded it to do. 

At first Azralemon didn't take noticed at what his fellow Demon Corps Member was doing with the object. This was because he was busy with his own problems and one of them was the same problem that Shafanmon was facing right now, the door that he was trying to open up wouldn't open for him either. Unlike Shafanmon that was starting to lose his temper at this, Azralemon was keeping his clam with this, knowing that there was a reasonable answer to this problem. He knew that he would find it just like he knew that he would find the other two jewels that were inside of this house. It would be only a matter of time. 

"What the deal with this door!" Shouted Shafanmon. "This door is refusing to bend to my will." After another display a force and the door refusing to open up for him, Shafanmon made up his mind to used one of his attacks to make this door come down. 

So Shafanmon back up from the door and got himself ready to attack to door with one of his attacks. With that Shafanmon brought up both his hands. 

"Blazing Lattice!" Shouted Shafanmon and seconds after that streams of fire formed at each of his two hands. With that the streams of fire came together to form a huge ball of fire and after that the huge ball of fire was shot out in the direction of the door. With that the door was shot down and landed with a loud crashing noise. 

It was that noise that caught the attention of Azralemon and he could see what Shafanmon did to the door. He couldn't believe what he was seeing right now, the darn temper of Shafanmon showed itself once again and this time it wasn't another Digimon that had paid the price for his temper, it was a simple human door that had paid the price for his temper. While it wasn't something that was alive, it still was something that he didn't like seeing from him. 

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Yelled Azralemon. 

"Making this door to do what I want it to do," answered Shafanmon.

"I think that you have achieved your goal and then some. By the way do you know that you have a temper," said Azralemon. 

"Yes, I do, and I think it is something that I am proud to have," said Shafanmon. 

With that Azralemon just rolled his eyes at what Shafanmon just did, but he did do something that would help them in their mission. He got one of the doors open up for them and while it was the way that Azralemon would have done it. It didn't mean that he was going to miss this change to take a look inside of this house. That what the two of them did, when they did they could see that the room that the two of them had entered into, was a bedroom and they couldn't see if the bedroom belong either to a woman or a men. It was full with neutral items that hide the gender of the person that slept in this room. Despite that, the two of them started to take a look inside of the room and that included all of the drawers of the dresser and in there they found out that the person that slept inside of this room was a female. 

"Well, it look like that a woman sleeps in this room," said Shafanmon in an over zealot voice. 

Hearing that, Azralemon knew that Shafanmon was enjoying looking through this woman dresser and all of her undergarments rather than looking for the two other jewels. Seeing the look that was on his face, Azralemon knew that it was almost impossible for him to even talk to him to tell him that he is wasting their time indulging one of his many fixes that this fire demon-type Digimon had. With in his mind, Azralemon started out on his own small search through out this room and with that he found out that the two jewels were on a small night table next to the bed, that the two of them had missed when they first enter this room. 

After that Azralemon scooped up the red and gold color jewels, he placed both of them in one of his pockets. After that the pocket that was once on his shirt disappeared from all expect for Azralemon. 

"Shafanmon, you can stop that, because I have found what we sent here for," said Azralemon. 

"We have?" Asked a confused Shafanmon. "When?"

"I found them, and I have place then is a safe place. So we have to leave this place before we get into more trouble," answered Azralemon. 

Shafanmon was confused by this course of action that took place around him. While Shafanmon was good at doing his job in the Digital World, controlling the flames of the Digital World underworld, thinking wasn't apart of the job that he was assigned to. So he had no clue what Azralemon was talking about, but he knew that he had to accept the fact that Azralemon had found the two other jewels, 

"Yes," said Shafanmon. 

With that Shafanmon stopped looking through the dresser and turned his attention back to Azralemon. He noticed that the pocket that was located on the jacket of Azralemon was gone. Shafanmon knew for a fact that pocket that was on his jacket was the one that would disappeared from sight whenever something was placed inside of it. The only person that would see the hidden pocket was Azralemon himself. 

"I can see that you are right about that, you have indeed from the other two jewels," said Shafanmon 

Azralemon felt like hitting himself in his head because that is what he said to Shafanmon. That was something that Azralemon wasn't to surprise at what Shafanmon just said about what he just did for them all. 

"Okay, with that, we should leave," said Azralemon. 

Roger had brought the door down with his strength and while it was something that he didn't like doing. He had listen to what Marry had told him, that doing this was small in the grand scale of things right now. 

After that the two of them walked out of the room and the two of them saw that the lights of the hallway were slightly dimmed. While Roger didn't think anything of it, but Marry on the other hand thought that it was something that was out of place. It was that fact that had causes this to make her internal RADAR to go off. It told her that something was wrong with this picture and that she should at best get her butt out of this place as fast as she could, but she knew that she had to be here to back up Roger. Despite the fact that she knew that Roger had the power to hold his own against anything that life could throw at him. She thought that he wouldn't like the fact that she would back out on him, so she made the choice to stay with him even if she would be like a third wheel to him. 

"Are you okay?" Asked Marry.

Roger turned his attention toward her and Marry could see that he look like he was okay, but she knew that looks could be misleading. That was the reason why Marry asked him. 

"I all right, but I didn't like the fact that I had to used my strength to destroy something without just cause. What you said to me, did help a little, it still dose not matter-." Started Roger.

Marry could tell that something made Roger stop in mid statement and it was so power that it had made him pour all of his attention toward it. Seeing that, Marry's worries about this place not being right were founded. With that Marry's own worries were doubled and with the fact that she wasn't with her Digimon, the scale of the worries that she had inside of her only increased. She knew that she couldn't show her worries, she had to put up a good front. 

"What it is?" Asked Marry.

"You know that feeling that I talk to you about earlier," started Roger.

"Yes," answered Marry.

"Well, that feeling is back and I think feeling got closer to me. Like before, I don't know what or who this new evil is," said Roger.

__

Just great, and me without my Digimon to protect me from the danger that Roger is sensing right now thought Marry. _The only protection that I have right now is Roger. I got the feeling that this is only going to end up badly for me_. 

Roger didn't need any effort to read Marry's mind, for she was thinking it so loudly that it would be the equal to a person screaming something. Roger understood her fears and her worries that she had about what the two of them were doing, without her Digimon to protect her, something that she had relay on so much for so long as her source as protection. It was like a child without their blanket or stuffed animal to help protect them. The type of anxiety that she was experiencing right now was something that Roger could never image how bad the feeling for her was. He had never experience that type of loses or separation that Marry was going through. The only thing that he could do for her was offer words of encouragement to her to help her fight through her feelings and take a look at the grand scale of things. If that didn't work, put himself in the shoes of Nivernmon and say to her what he would think she would say to her to make her overcome her fear, guilt, or anxiety and make her to do what was required for her to do. 

"I don't know what, Nivernmon would said to you, but I think she would said something to you to encourage you to overcome your feelings of fear, guilt, or anxiety to convince to you to do what is require of you. Now I not Nivernmon so I don't know what she would exactly said to you, but that is what I think she would said to you," said Roger.

Hearing that Marry was both happy and a little socked by what Roger had just said to her. She was happy because Roger was correct about Nivernmon, she would say something in that style to help her overcome her feelings or either guilt, fear, or anxiety. She was also a little socked by this because Marry knew that the only way that Roger could find that out, was if he had read her mind. 

"I think that you are correct about that, but I don't like the fact that you have read my mind to pick that up," said Marry.

"I didn't read your mind, you were doing the mentally equal of screaming," said Roger.

"Oh," said Marry. 

"Now, with that gone, I think that we should continue heading in the direction of where my feelings are urging me to go," said Roger. 

With that the two of them continue to head off into the unknown, with Roger leading the way. While they were doing that, all of the walls of this hallway looked like that they had changed from their normal bright selves, to dark distorted shadows of their former selves. That was something that worried Marry for she knew that could only mean something, and that something was evil, no question about it. While something like that was scared the Digidestined a little, she knew that she couldn't show it. Now, Roger on the other hand did see what Marry was seeing, but he was reacting to it completely different from how Marry was reacting to it. For him it was fear that something evil was down there that was twisting and wrapping the familiar into the unfamiliar. For him it was confirmation of what he felt when this all started and now it was time for him to see the face of that was causing all of his feelings that were inside of him. 

As they got closer to the origin of the feelings that were inside of Roger, Marry started to feel the same feelings that Roger was feeling all of the time. It was because of that, Marry grip her metal pike that she had brought with her before the two of them set out on their mission. She did this because felt like she had to take it with her before they went into the void and it look like that she was correct with it. The only question that now went across her mind was the fact would she need to used it or would have the ably to used it. She knew like so many people that had fought with evil that regular old weapons didn't affect evil that much and that a person would have to used something like a supernatural style weapon to affect evil. That was the only type of weapon that she could find around her. 

"Don't worry, I will protect you," said Roger. 

"It not that, I am worry about, I am worry about that I won't be able to used this weapon. If I do, it won't have to much of an effect on whatever we are going to face," said Marry. 

"As I said before, don't worry," said Roger.

Azralemon and Shafanmon were trying to escape into the safely on the darkest, they almost did. They were stopped not because they needed to check themselves out, but because that same feeling that reach down to their primordial being was back once again. Unlike the pervious time when they felt it, time thing it was so powerful it felt like it was sucking them toward it with the power of a what the humans called a black hole. An object with a power that was so strong and so powerful that not even light, the fastest thing in the entire universe, could escape from its gasp. That the only thing that they could do was not resist it, but accept their faith and see where it was going to take them. 

As the strength from the force got stronger, the only thing that the two of them knew without a doubt was that the origin of the force was getting closer to them. The two of them didn't want to take a look behind them, in fear of what was the face of this new powerful force. Then the overwhelming power became greater than their will not to look in the opposite direction and with that the two of them did. They could see the face of the force look like and they saw that the face of this force was a human male and human female. The two of them recognized the human female; it was Marry Sanderous, the Digidestined that had defeated their master so many years ago. They were a little surprise at how she was acting. With that they assumed that she wasn't the origin of the force and this was because of how she was acting around him. It looks like that she was a little scared at what she was seeing and she was trying her best not to show it to the world. The other human, the man, that was dress all it black, with a pale face that came with a square jaw. Also his eyes were all black, but not completely black there was still white in his eyes, that told the two of them that he was human. If it wasn't how he was dress and what his face look like that told the two of them that he was the origin of this powerful force, it was how he was showing himself. It looks like that he wasn't afraid of them at all, like the woman was. It was that stance that he was talking with them that made that two of them scare of him. 

To make matter worst for the two of them was when he got closer to them it seemed that the light was playing tricks on them. This was because it look like that this person had changed what he look like completely, from a human male, to a thing that look like it was a machine that was black in color with armor. The machine form that it look like that he had token look like that it was an impressive war machine that look like that it was as hard as nail and wouldn't take anything from anybody no matter who or what. As quickly as the new form appeared in his place, it was replaced but by the human form. Seeing that the two of them knew that this human was indeed a living God, a being that two of them thought had died out many centuries ago. It looks like that a living God was born in this world once again. 

"So, it look like that the two of you are the evil that I felt," he said. 

When he spoke to the two of them, even his voice fit the profile that he give to them. He was dark, tall, and mysterious, the sound of his voice only strengthens that.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Roger.

After that Marry realized two things about the two strangers that were inside of her father's house. One they didn't look like normal human being, they look more like Digimon and the other thing that she had notice was that the two of them were dangerously close to her bedroom. Then Marry felt the inside of one of the few pockets that were located on her outfit and realized that she had left the other two jewels in her room. 

"Oh, my God! I think I know why they are doing here," said Marry.

"Why?" Asked Roger.

"Oh, please tell us, Marry Sanderous, the Digidestined that holds the Crest and Digi Egg of Order, the human whom partner, Nivernmon give our master his first and only defeat, tell us why you think that were are here," said Azralemon. 

"They are here, because of the other two Jewels that I brought with me and you forget one other thing about me. I tell you that, I am also holder of the Digi Jewel that I used to changed Metal Nivernmon into the form that had defeated your master," said Marry. Doing the course of that, she felt stronger and let afraid of them and that was because she knew who they were, they were Shafanmon and Azralemon. 

Seeing them now, she wished that she had told Metal Nivernmon to delete them and just not removes them when she went on her main goal, their boss. 

"She is right, and we are planing to leave this place and take them back," said Shafanmon. 

"Not on my watch," wowed Marry and with that she made the one of the ends of her metal pike form a spike at the end of it. "I might of not kill you the first chance that I had, but I will make dam sure that is a mistake that I won't make again." 

"Now can you do that, you are just a weak human being with no Digimon to back you up when the going get ruff," said Shafanmon. 

"I've prove to you that I can take on a little peon like you without any type of back up," said Marry. 

With that Shafanmon remove the robe that he was wearing and with that the demonic nature of this Digimon was showed to everybody. With the bare chest and the wings that weren't made out of feathers but skin. "Bring it on." 

Before Roger could do anything to stop Marry from making a fatal mistake with her life, Marry reacted to what Shafanmon demanded of her. She reacted by yelling like a crazy warrior and then she ran at full force at the demon-type Digimon with the spiked metal pole leading the charge at her target. 

As she got closer to the Digimon, she could see that he wasn't doing a thing to stop her from killing him with that weapon. When she reach point blank range that when Shafanmon made his move on Marry and the move that he put on her was a quick move with his hand. While the move didn't look to impressive, it was impressive and that was because Marry was toss like a rag doll across the room. Roger saw this and he also saw where she was heading toward, an exposed two by four. Knowing what was going to happen to Marry, she was going to get killed and because of that Roger did a little move of his own. Roger brought out his hand and this caused Marry to stop dead in her tracks before she would land on the exposed two by four. 

"Impressive," said Shafanmon. 

Roger remanded quiet on the comment that the demon-type Digimon and with that Shafanmon moved his hand once again. This time Marry felt down to the floor hard and the sound of the metal pole hitting the ground was the sound that told Roger that Marry had reach the ground. With that Roger went to see if she was okay and he could tell that she was okay, and that the only thing that was hurt was her pride. Something that did hurt, but something that he knew would quickly recover. 

With that Roger got up from the floor and turned his attention back to the two Digimon. While he knew what had happen to Marry was her own dam fault for heading long into thing without thinking was not only stupid, but almost got her killed. That still didn't mean that he enjoy her getting almost hurt like that and it was that fact that Roger knew that he had to teach these two punks a lesson that they won't forget. 

"I think that you made him mad," said Azralemon. 

"So what?" Asked Shafanmon.

"You fool, that guy is a living God and I tell you one thing, you don't screwed with a God,' said Azralemon. 

"He right, you know, you don't screw with something that power and hope to not to get out of this without receiving some type of discipline for your lack of better judgment," said Roger. 

"What are you going to do to us?" Asked Shafanmon. 

Azralemon realized that Shafanmon didn't realize the gravity of what he was in right now. Azralemon figured it out and that the only thing that he knew that he could do to make sure that their mission would be completed was to get his ass out of there as fast as he could. That what he was trying to do, but he felt a kinship to him and felt like that he had to help Shafanmon get out of this with all of the power that he had within him. 

"Shafanmon, let's get out of here, before he kills the two of us," said Azralemon. 

"He won't do it, he doesn't have the guts," said Shafanmon. 

"I don't know if that is true, but I tell you one thing, I get out here, you can deal with this guy on your own," said Azralemon. 

Hearing that, snapped Shafanmon out of the funk that he found himself in and he listened to Azralemon and tried to get out here as fast as he could. Before he realized it, he heads the sound of a whip cracking and after that he found himself on the ground heading in the direction of that guy. Azralemon wanted to help him, but he knew that he had to get the two other jewels back to Alex and Daemon. He knew that this was cruel, but he had to cut his losses right now and let Shafanmon deal with the bed that he had sowed. So with that Azralemon got out of the window and outside of the house, he took fight with his black feathered wings. Having no clue what was he faith of Shafanmon. 

Safe, high in the air with the cover of night as his shield against the peering eyes of the other humans that called this place home or the place that they would work in. Azralemon pulled out a small device and started to talk into it. 

"Master Daemon, I have captured the package and now returning back," said Azralemon. 

"Good, what about your partner?" Asked Daemon.

"He is a lost," answered Azralemon. 

"Oh well then," said Daemon. "Please continue on your way."

"Understood, I am out," said Azralemon. With that he turned the device off and put the thing away. 

Back in the house, Marry was starting to stir from her forced sleep and while she didn't reminder everything that had happen to her. She did reminder that she went after Shafanmon in fury and leading the way of her attack was the her spiked pike, but after that everything was a blur until the moment that she started to wake up. She could see that Shafanmon was down on the ground and that Roger was pulling him. While she had no clue what had happen while she was out cold, she guessed that Shafanmon had did something to pissed Roger off and she knew that was something that was dangerous to one health. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Asked Shafanmon.

"What do you think," said Marry.

"He is going…to…kill me?" Stammered Shafanmon.

"Yes, I am going to do that, but I won't be the person to do it," answered Roger.

"What?" Asked a surprise Shafanmon.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Marry.

"I won't kill you, Marry will be the one do that honor," answered Roger.

"How?" Asked Marry.

"Let's me have your pike," requested Roger.

Marry had no clue what was about to happen, but she agreed with Roger and handed him her pike. Roger took the pike from Marry and held it for a couple of seconds, with that he handed the pike back to Marry. Marry still had a confused look on her face. 

"Now, Marry go for it," said Roger.

With that Marry used the side of the pike that had the spike and stabbed Shafanmon in the chest region of the Digimon. Marry had sure that she had made the pike all the way through the Digimon's body. She didn't want this Digimon to come back in her lifetime, she knew that all Digimon did evenly come back with a few exceptions. 

Shafanmon had a look of sock at what just happen to him, he couldn't believe it, he was defeated by a simple lowly human being, a foe that he thought was inferior to him. This proves him wrong, that humans were equals in fights and now he had lost his life because the way that he thought about humans. Shafanmon looked at the wound that Marry had caused him and he could see that he was bleeding his black blood. Something that Marry thought that she would see never happen with a Digimon, because they were all made up of data, not flesh and bone like the life that currently lived on Earth. She should of expected to happen, because she had hear that the Digimon, Apocalymon, had cut himself and he started to bleed, but as soon as he did that the wounds that he caused himself had heal themselves. +

Then Marry twisted the pike a little and Shafanmon yelped in pain and after that Marry pulled the pike right out of his body with all of the force that she could muster. After that the body of Shafanmon's started to turn itself into a million tiny pieces and after that all of the pieces disappeared from sight. With that Marry turned her attention back to Roger and when she did, she could tell that everything with him had turned back to normal. Seeing that, Marry was a little scared at the power that Roger could wheel with so much zeal and then after that act like it never happen at all. 

"I would like to know what just happen there," said Marry.

"Don't you know how to kill a Demon?" Asked Roger.

"Stop speaking in riddles, what are you talking about," demanded Marry. 

"I take it, that you don't know how to kill a Demon. Well, the way that you kill a Demon is through a weapon of God," answered Roger.

Now, Marry wasn't a big religious person, yes she did have eight years of religious schooling that was ran by the city's local religious school that did tell her the basic of her religion. That was all, they never went into much detail about her religion and maybe that was the reason why she didn't know how to kill a Demon. 

"Oh, so that how you a kill a Demon, I didn't know that," said Marry. _How did he know that_? Asked Marry.

After that Marry flashback to what happen before Shafanmon was killed and with that she paid more attention to it. It was that, which Marry saw for a second time Roger touching Marry's pike and then giving it back to her. With what Roger said about how to kill a Demon that you needed a weapon of God to do the trick and then she realized it, that somehow Roger was now a living God. It was that little fact about him that allow him to somehow blessed her pike with his power that allowed her to kill Shafanmon, a fire Demon. 

With that out of the way, Marry had to get her head back into the real world and deal with what just had happen. Yes, the two of them did defeat Shafanmon, but in the course of that Azralemon, the other Digimon, had escape from this house with the other two Jewels. Now they had to find a way to get them back. 

"Now, you do, but we have bigger problems right now," said Roger.

"Yes, it appears that Azralemon, had escape with the other two Jewels," said Marry.

"'Azralemon', that his name?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, that is his name and the other name is Shafanmon, despite that we have to find a way to get the Jewels back. I got funny feelings that he is heading back to wherever Daemon and Alex are. When that happen, all of them are going to head back to your world," answered Marry.

"No, we can't allow that to happen," said Roger.

"I know, but we can't do a dam thing right now with all of this stupid doors being locked," said Marry. 

Azralemon continue to fly through the winter night sky of this place and he could see that this world was starting to celebrate Christmas, the Catholic Religious holiday that celebrate the birth of God's son, well that was according to their religious dogma. Nobody knew for sure if what they celebrate was true or was just a story that somebody had made up. All he knew for sure was that he had achieved his goal and how he was returning back to his base of operation with the two other Jewels that his current boss wanted right now. With his speed and grace, the Angel-type Digimon made it to the skyscraper that had both Alex and Daemon waiting for him. 

Azralemon landed on the top of the building and when he did that the wings that were out in the open while he was flying were now hidden under his black clothes. 

"Do you have it?" Asked Alex.

Azralemon acted like he didn't hear Alex's question. 

"Do you have it?" Asked Daemon.

With that Azralemon did act like he heard Daemon's question.

"Yes, I have it," answered Azralemon.

After that Azralemon pulled out the other two Jewels, the Yellow and the Red one. When that happens Alex had to fight his urged to drool all over them. 

"You have done good work, it a shame that Shafanmon was lose to achieve this goal, but Digimon no matter how powerful they are, are small things and when compare to the grand scale of things. As you humans put it, 'Don't sweat the small things', so we shouldn't choke ourselves up to much with his depth," said Daemon. 

Azralemon didn't like that state of mind that Daemon had about Shafanmon's depth, but he was correct about it. 

"Can I please return back to the Digi World and report Shafanmon's depth to our common master, my Lord," said Azralemon. 

"Yes, you may," said Daemon.

With that Azralemon walk to the Lock of Solomon and when he did he returned back to the Digi World to report back to their master, Daemonociousmon to what had happen here. 

Daemon examined one of the jewels and he could see that it look like a regular jewel, but Daemon had never seen a jewel before, so he didn't have a good base of knowledge to base his observation. 

"I can't see why you are so over zealot about these two jewels, they look like that they are normal jewels," said Daemon.

"That is correct, but to a normal eye, but you have to reminder one thing about these jewels, is that they were found in a temple and that should tell you one thing about them," said Alex.

Daemon nodded his head at that. "With that, I think that we should return back to your world and start to put your plan in action."

"Agree," said Alex.

With that Daemon nodded his head at that and after that he moved one of his hand toward the night sky. With that a beam of energy shot out of the palm of the Demon Lord-type Digimon and it reached the sky and started to open up a portal to his world. While it was doing that the night sky started to light up like a Christmas Tree and since it was the bright object in the night sky everything that was out on the street at that time could see what was going on. They wondered what was it and among that group of people were the Digidestined and their Digimon. 

"What going on?" Asked Davis.

"Our worst nightmare," answered Marry.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sora.

"I am talking about, that Alex had got what he is came here for, and now he is returning back to his world," answered Marry.

"You mean…," started Kari.

"Yes, Kari, he had captured the other two Jewels that came from that temple and because of that he is heading back to his world with them," said Marry.

"We have to stop him from doing that," said Davis.

Everybody formed a sweat drop on their heads, it seemed that no matter how bad things got, Davis had the ably to state the oblivious in the worst possible moment that anybody could think of. Once again Davis had showed his ably once again and it looks like that nobody was in the mood for it. 

"Yes, we have to. We don't have the power to open portals to other worlds, like Daemon dose. The only way that we got into this world was because of that machine and the program that allowed us to get into this world," said Cody.

"We can head in the direction of the portal that Daemon is opening up right now and hope that we can get caught in the backwash of the portal," suggested Yolie.

"No, I don't think that would happen, even with Imperialdramon's speed, because I think that Daemon had rigged the portal to close as soon as the two of them have enter it," said Izzy.

"So, what are you saying, Izzy, that we have to find a way ourselves back to Roger's world?" Asked Tai.

"Yes, that is what I am saying, it look like that we have to do the same thing that we did before in Myotismon's castle," said Izzy.

"Oh, great not that again," said Mimi.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Marry.

"When we had to go back to our world, to find the 8th Digidestined Child, we have to open up a gateway that was located in Myotismon's castle through the use of a key. The only twist to this story is that the key in opening that door was a series of key cards that feature Digimon of different levels and attributes. The only problem to this was that on the panel it didn't say Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Vaccine, Data, or Virus in words. It said that via with pictures of certain Digimon that acted as proxy for the different attributes. To make matters worst was for the different levels, they had stars. One star equal the Rookie level, two stars were equal to a Champion Level Digimon, and three stars were the equal to an Ultimate Level Digimon. The finally thing was that one of the Key Cards was a fake," answered Izzy.

The only thing that Marry could do with that one was nodded her head at that. 

"Okay, with that in mind, we have still have to find a way back to Roger's world and it might involved solving a riddle," said Marry.

"I am in no mood to solve a riddle," said Davis.

"Tough," said Yolie. 

After that the only thing that they could do right now was to take a look at the night sky and they could see that the night sky was a blaze of colors. As the fabric between those two worlds was ripped open long enough to let the two of them go into that other world. When the two of them enter into the rip, the rip close itself just like how Marry would predict would happen to it. 

"What do we do now?" Asked Sora.

"We head to scene of the crime and see if there are any clues that were let behind that might help us get back into my world," said Roger.

Tai nodded his head at that. After that all of the Digidestined were in fight with their Digmon that could fly. While they were in the air, Marry had funny feelings that they wouldn't fine a darn thing on how to create a portal to Roger's world. 

__

I hope we find something, because I don't know what will happen if don't stop the two of them thought Marry. 

Angel found herself in one of the many wastelands of this city that was full with ruins of once great buildings that were witness of the world before "The Event". Angel could tell from the ruins of this building that the city here was once great, but that didn't help her at all. So she continues her trip through the rubble and she couldn't see a signal clue to help her. She knew that this was the place that was spoken in the alien script that was written on that wall that was located under the street, but it look like that her assumptions were misplaced and that she had to do her searching in another wasteland. She was about to do that until she tripped on something that almost made her fall on the uneven rubble, but she caught herself from doing that. In doing that she saw something stick out of the rubble and that caught the attention of Angel, so she walked to it. 

She could see that it look like to be something that was apart of a pillar and on the side that she was facing it she couldn't see anything on it. So she walked around it and when she did that she could see that there was some written on it, but it was cover by dust and debris, so Angel started to wipe the two of them off. When she did that she found out that there was written on it and it look like that a majority of the script was still in tact. Sensing that what she was doing was going to help her, she started to wipe the dust and debris faster until she had remove enough for her to clearly read what was on it. What she read on it made her drop her jaw at what she just read and what she read was:

"In honor to all that have die on that morning."

"We dedicate this memorial to you."

"We will not forget you."

"September 11th, -"

Once again, dates of certain events were gone, but it was enough for her to know for sure that this was the place where the Sword of Seven Virtues was located. Now the only thing that she need to do right now was to go into the heart of this place to confirm all of the clues that were place in forth of her and know for sure that the sword somehow wasn't stolen from this place. With that Angel knew that she had to go deeper into the rubble of this place, but before she was being watch by Skull Satanmon. 

The skeleton type Digimon did a little bit of a demonic smile on his face. "So this is the place where the Sword of Seven Virtues is located at, this is good for us." 

Skull Satanmon heard a noise and so he turned his head in the direction. He could see that cloudy sky of this world was started to be ripped up by something. Seeing that, Skull Satanmon knew that his boss had return to this world. 

TBC…

Chapter 25 – Loss and Recovery Part 2: The Holy Sword of Virtues


	25. Loss and Recovery Part 2: The Holy Sword...

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either, it labor of love. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon Griffinmon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

__

Starcraft, _Starcraft: Brood War_ and _Warfcraft_ are trademarks of Blizzard Entertainment. I don't own either of the trios of games, so I am not making any money on these trademarks as well. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now.

*While it was never confirmed in the series, a majority of Digimon fans generally accepted that Rosemon is Lillymon's Mega Form. I am on one of them. 

Alex and Daemon have left the real world to go back to Paradigm with the other two Jewels, leaving the others back in the real world. Once again, the team must head back to Paradigm, but there is a small problem. That problem is that they don't know how to do it. Angel continues her joinery through the rubble of an ancient building. 

Chapter 25 – Loss and Recovery

Part 2: The Holy Sword of Virtues

Angel continued her trip through the rubble of a once great building that housed many businesses so that people could work and earn a living. While she didn't know for sure the name of this building was, but she could put a good bet on that this building was one of the twin towers that themselves belong to a office complex that was called the World Trade Center. She didn't know how this building was destroyed but she guesses that it was destroyed in the same way, as it was in the world where the Digidestined belongs. They were destroyed after being slammed by airplanes that themselves were in gulf by a fire ball. While she didn't see it happen, she heard about it and couldn't believe that other humans would do that to their fellow human, she thought that the humans that came from Digidestined world were good and decent people that wouldn't hurt each other. It look like to her that her thinking about them was wrong, it look like that humans from that world were just like the humans that came from this world, that they could hurt each other without thinking about it. Despite that, Angel still had to do what she had to do, she had to help the humans in this world despite what she had heard. 

While most of her kind, Digimon, opt for three choices when dealing with humans, one, they knew really cared about them or two they vowed to take control of their world and in salve the human race. The third choice was to not interfere with them at all and most Digimon opted for this choice when dealing with human and this was because most of them didn't know about humans. She belongs to the type of Digmon that really cared about them and would try everything that was inside of her power to help them. 

Angel's train of thought was broken literally and figural, this took the shape by her once again tripping. This time she didn't trip over a broken slab that was made out of concrete, but she tripped over a fight of stairs that seemed to just appear out of nowhere. She knew that was impossible to have happen and she guessed the reason behind her tripping. That was because she wasn't paid any type of attention to what she was doing and this was the price that she had to pay for doing something that was so stupid. 

She looked at the stairs and she could tell that they went down, underground, the place that almost everybody in this city feared going to. The ones that had enough guts to go underground out of simple curiosity, the human need to know, paid for it. The price that they paid was to get lost under there and was never heard from again. To Angel this was something that she didn't understand, for a Digimon, if a place did this to others that did venture to a place like this, they wouldn't continue to send more. They would leave the place a lone and hoped for the best. For humans, well enough wasn't good enough for them, they would continue to push the limit and she how far they would be able to go before they would get they would get snapped right back to the being. Even that wasn't enough to stop humans from doing things, they would continue to strive until they achieved their goal and when that goal was achieved they would be looking to another goal that would offer the same type of failure and punishment like before. Even with that threat over their head, the humans wouldn't let that stop them and to Angel, this was both their gift and their curse. It was a gift to the humans because without it, the humans wouldn't of invented and developed all of the technology that they had. It was also a curse, because the other element of the human race would use this trait to hurt people over and over again that didn't believe in their goals. 

Even with this on her mind, she continued down the stairs and when during the trip down the stairs the small amount of light that still shone in this world started to get lesser and lesser as she got further down the steps. Until she reached the point where no light shined down there and the only source of light that she could used now was the one that she had brought with her. That took the shape of a false light, which she turned on, while it didn't brighten the entire area, as she hopped that it would, it did the trick for her. She could at least she her own two feet in forth of her and because of that she knew that she wouldn't trip on her two feet. So started to walk and while she didn't know the area here, she knew that she had to go on further, deeper into this place, with the full knowledge that she had no clue what was going to jump out of the darkest. Even with this, she knew that this was something that she had to put up with if she wanted to save all three worlds. 

__

I put my faith in the hands of the Four Digimon Guardians, my their blessing fall upon me in my darkest hour she said to herself as she went into the abyss with her flashlight and her own insights as her guide in this dark place. She hopped that all of the Digi Guardians would bless her with their best qualities. 

Nancy, the caretaker of this place was once again doing her daily chore of touring the grounds and greeting each person that called this place their home. It was a thankless job, but she knew that somebody in this vast city of forgetfulness had to do it. For if she didn't do it, then whom? She assumed that nobody would do it, because most people here had a strange sense of not caring for the lost. They had the mind set, out mind out of place, or it can't happen to me, but Nancy knew that type of mind set was the type of mind set that had sent a fair share of people down the deaths of this place. The place that almost everybody in this city feared going to, but since these people had nothing to lose, they would go down here with nothing to lose and because of that they didn't fear this place like so many people did. The people that did mange to trip on this place were the lucky ones, there were stories about people that did enter this underground world and never found her place. So they were destined to forever to wonder the numerous underground man-made caverns that were spread out so far with so many twists and turns that if a person did get a map of the underground system, it would be totally unless for them to used it to guide them. 

It was that reason, that Nancy didn't wander to far from the man-made caves that she knew, because she didn't want to end up wandering through this underground world, lost to this world and to the people that she cared for. She knew that she was the only ally that these people had in this world that was full with enemies and people that would be temporary allies. In this world, that only allies that a person would had, was themselves. She knew that was a sick and hopeless thought about this world, but that came from experience at how this place treated people like this. They would treat them like dirt, like they were second class citizens, but that only happen if the person was a working-class person that was struggling to carve out a life for themselves. If the person were rich, everybody would bed ass backward to make sure that they would regain what they had lost. For a normal person, that street that would evenly lead to recovering was close to them, because of one thing, money. 

She pass everybody that was using this place as their home away from home and she could tell that despite the harsh and rough conditions that they were place in, they were managing to stay alive. One them included the person that she called Wayne, she could see that she was taking everything in without complaining to much and that told her something about him, that he was the stoic type of person, a person that could take everything and not let it affect you. That was a good quality to have, but she knew that in the long run it was also a curse, because a person that would have something like that wouldn't tell you what was bothering them. 

"How are you doing today?" Asked Nancy.

"I doing okay," answered Beck/Wayne.

"That good, it seems of late that most of the people here, I have bad dreams," said Nancy.

"Of what?" Asked Beck/Wayne.

"The varied, but most of them see a huge black creature that is covered in shadow so most of the detail is hidden from view. What is seen of this creature is that it has wings and a huge sword, that is so huge that it require the creature to used to of his hands to hold it. This creature is controlling an entire army of things that themselves also have wings, this army is creating rampage and carriage throughout a city, that we safely assume is Paradigm," answered a visible shaken Nancy. 

To Beck/Wayne, this was a clear sign that she was having the same type of dream and he wanted to know was this all about. 

"I can see that you are also having the same type of dream," he said.

"Yes, but it seems that mine is a little different, I see something different from that," said Nancy.

"How is different?" He asked. 

"It is different because I do see the same black creature that everybody else sees, but I see a huge sliver color creature that wheeled the same sword that is in this place. This sliver creature defeats the black creature that everybody else has reported seeing in their dreams," answered Nancy. 

"Do you have any clue what that means?" Asked Beck/Wayne. 

"No, I don't, but I have funny feeling that is important, but how important that is something that I have to see in the end," answered Nancy.

Beck/Wayne nodded his head at that because he somehow knew that these dreams despite their strangest and difference between each other were somehow linked together. That it would only be a matter of time before the unseen bound that it between these two things would show itself to everybody. 

With that Nancy walked away from Beck/Wayne and went to the others that called this place their home. While she was doing that a member of her staff started to jog up to where she was. 

"Nancy," the person said.

Nancy turned her head around to see the face of the person that was paging her and she found out that the person was Ann Farkes. Another member of her staff and her job title was a hard one to name and this was because she basically did a little bit of everything in this place. One day she would be working on the books of this place and the next day she would be helping out in the medical room of this place. Yet another day she would be the one that would patrol the outer rim of this place and today happen to be one of those days. 

"What it is, Ann?" Asked Nancy.

"There is somebody that I think that you should see," answered Ann.

Nancy felt like rolling her eyes at this, this saying was used so often that it may her sick. She knew that she had to deal with it. So she did. 

"Okay, who it is?" Asked Nancy.

"You going to have to see it, to believe it," answered Ann.

__

Oh, great, she is speaking in riddles, this going to end up in with result thought Nancy. Despite that she knew that she had to do this even if she didn't like doing it. So Nancy follow Ann through the cave-like walls of this place. 

Then Ann stopped and because of that Nancy did the same, still having no clue what she was doing. Then she saw Ann move her false light in a direction and when she did that Nancy could see that Ann had pointed the beam of light in the direction of where a person was. In doing that she could see who this person was and Ann was correct with her guest about this person. It was somebody that she didn't expect to see her, and that person was Miss Patricia Lovejoy, one of the many people that worked for the Iron Curtain-like group that control almost anything and everything in this city. While none of the two of them knew what her position of power would be in that group, it didn't matter because she was apart of that group. That meant that she was danger to this place and because of that she knew that she would have to remove that danger from this place. If that meant that she would have kill her then she would have to do it. It was something that she didn't like to do, but if she wanted to kept this place safe from that group and all of the danger that it presented to this place, it was something that she had to do. 

"You are right, Ann, I wouldn't have believe it, if you said it. Now, with my own two eyes, I do believe you," said Nancy.

Angel didn't said anything to do this, for she knew that if she did say something it would of may things more worst than they are now. She knew that it was best for her to stay quiet until they spoke to her. 

"C'mon, you," said Nancy in a harsh voice. 

Hearing that and knowing that style of voice that she was speaking in wasn't the type of voice that was going to allow her to speak to her in a normal conversation. So with that Angel walked with the two of them through the halls of this place and she could see that they won't alone down in the place. While she was walking with them, she noticed that Beck was down here as well, but from what she could tell, he was just a merge shadow of himself. It look like to her that he had suffered from something so extreme that it had cause him not to act like himself. She wondered did it have to do something with that fight that took place almost a mouth and year ago. If that was true, then whatever it, it had to be bad. 

Even with that she knew that it was something that she would have to find out later on, right now she had to deal with these people and explain why she was in this place. A place that she knew that she had no reason and no right to be in and this was because of the people that she worked for. Only if they knew the true reason why she was working with them and that was because she was told to get close to the inner circle of this place. This was because to find out what was going on with the government of this place to see what was going to be their next move in this place. While most of the time it was the typical governmental stuff that would have bored most of her bosses, but she knew that she had to give them weekly report about the workings of that place. 

The trio of them continues to walk through the place until they reach to what Angel thought that was the office of this place. 

"Ann, you can leave," said Nancy.

Ann nodded her head at that and with that Ann left the two of alone in this place. That was something that Ann didn't like and was because she didn't trust this person as far as she could throw her. She assumed that Nancy knew what she was doing with this person. 

"First at all, what are you doing here?!" Ordered Nancy.

"You wouldn't believe me, so where is it?" Asked Angel.

"What are you talking about? Try me," answered Nancy.

Angel thought of a good way to explain why she was here and every time she went through it, she found herself second-guessing herself about her explanation about what was going on here. With that she shook her head at her explanation. 

"No, you won't believe me," said Angel.

"Once again, I said, try me. You would be amazed by the thing that I can believe in, so go for it," said Nancy.

With that Angel knew that it was time for her to tell her what she knew about this place and what she had read that was written on the walls of what look like to be some type of under ground temple. The temple appeared that was put there as a written record of what had happen to this place before "The Event", so that people wouldn't forget what happen there. She didn't know how to read the strange alien script that was written on the walls, which was Digi Code, something that almost no Digimon knew how to read. With the help of Izzy who was a member of the Digidestined who used a translation matrix program to translated the code into something that he knew how to read. Since he was from Japan, he translated it to Japanese, but since some of them didn't know how to read Japanese, Izzy once again had it translated to English for the people that were non-Japanese readers that were with them. 

"All right then, where should I start. Oh, yes, I found a perfect spot to start with this, you know there is an under ground temple-like thing that is located under the streets of this city. Now written on the walls of this place there is so strange alien script that I couldn't read so I had somebody that knew what the script was translated it for me," started Angel.

"What dose that have to do with this place?" Asked Nancy.

"Do you know what this place was before you took over it?" Asked Angel.

"Yes, I do know what this place is," answered Nancy.

"Now written on that wall was the location of an object that is called 'The Sword of Seven Virtues' is located in a place where a great loss of life took place. I think this is the place where that Sword is located at," answered Angel.

"Is that so," said Nancy. _She knows just like I do that this is the location of where the two towers of the World Trade Center once stood_ thought Nancy. _But how_? She asked to herself. Then she figure it out how she knew about this place, it was because of where she work at, she was either told about his place or she somehow tripped over that small bit of information about this place. Whatever the reason she knew, it didn't help Nancy change her mind about this person. She was still connived that her present in this place threaten the safely of this place for the people that were currently living in it. 

"Yes, it is, now can I see the item that is in question?" Requested Angel. 

Nancy paused to think about this and once again her current employer was the tripping point in letting her see the sword. Nancy didn't know what would happen if she did see it, she didn't know if she would tell her boss about this item and as soon as she did they would send people down here to take it away from this place, it safe house, in a world that was full with dangers to its well being. That was something that Nancy didn't want to have happen because she knew that it was a major key in the destiny of this world and if it was token out of the picture she didn't know what would happen to this place. That was a risk she didn't want to take if she didn't have to. 

"Yes, you can, but under one key point," started Nancy.

"Yes, what it is?" Asked Angel.

"I would like to know, are you here because you want to find the item yourself, or are you here because your masters have told you to go find it. Just like a good little dog you listen to them. So what is it?" Asked Nancy.

"I hear because I want to find it myself and I also want to save this world from the path that it current on right now. No, I not here because my people that you called 'masters', have told me to go find it. I tell you one thing, I am not who you think I am. I am not Patricia Lovejoy, the personal secretary of Mr. Alex Rosewater," started Angel.

After that Angel made her body morp into a different form and this form was that of a Digimon. A Digimon that was pure white it color, her new form's body was completely covered with white feathers and around the neck of this Digimon she had a golden ring around her neck. Also this white color scheme that was through her body was also reflected in her wings and arms that were located just under the wings of this bird-like creature. Seeing this, Nancy had to clue what to say at this, for this was something that she had never expected to see from this person. 

"Who…or what are you?" Asked a stunned Nancy.

"I am Swanmon, a Digimon. Before you ask what a Digimon is, I will tell you. I am living being that is made completely out of Data and I come from a world that is known as the Digital World. A world that is both completely outside of your world and equally requires your world to stay stable," answered Swanmon.

"What?" Asked Nancy.

"I will tell you on the way to the item," answered Swanmon.

With that out of the way, and knowing that this Digimon that had took human form wasn't as bad as she was making herself as. This was good, but now the only question that was in her mind right now, was why did she act like that.

"Okay, with that out of the way. I just want to know why? Why did you want to work with somebody like Alex Rosewater? And what with the act?" Asked Nancy.

"This is because I was told to do this, because the Digital World that I come from needed a person to be on the inside to feed them information about what is going on in this world. The act will I don't need to explain that one," answered Swanmon.

Nancy nodded her head at that and with that Nancy took point, leaded Swanmon where they Sword was located. During that trip through the many cave-like walls that look like that they had seen better days, Swanmon was becoming more connive that this was the place that this sword was located at. She knew that she couldn't jump the gun on this one, she needed visual confirmation that her assumption about this place was correct. She knew her history better than anybody that she had a bad history of jumping the gun numerous times about important issues that had affected the Digital World. Despite that, Gennai knew that he had the right person to do this despite her history about things. It was because of that high value that Gennai had place on her, Swanmon knew that she had to be very careful with this issue right now. 

Even with that on her mind, she couldn't help the fact that she was looking at everything that she could possible take in. She didn't want to miss even the smallest detail no matter how pointless it maybe, it might be important later on. So this was the best time to take in everything that she could. One of the details that saw was a debris pile that the two of them had to walk over, and the one thing that look like that it was a piece of a building that had a crosshatch style to it. With that Swanmon knew that the only other building that had that type of design on it was the World Trade Center tower. Seeing that Swanmon knew without a doubt in her mind that this was indeed the sight of towers and the sword was indeed be in this place. This was the confirmation that she needed to be sure. 

"Here," said Nancy. With that Nancy pulls out a key and unlocked a lock. After that Nancy open up two huge doors and when she did that Swanmon took a peek into the room that the two doors were protecting. In doing that she found out that there was indeed a sword that was located inside of that room. 

Swanmon looked at the sword and with that she saw all of the details that this sword had. With that she found out that the sword was a gleaming white metal and on the metal blade there were seven symbols on it. Swanmon recognized them as the symbols there were on the crests that came from the Digidestined. She recognized the top symbol as the symbol of Power, then the symbol of Order, after that was the symbol of Light, with that gone the one after that was the symbol of Hope, the others ones were the symbol of Love, Friendship, and Reliability. Seeing the sword, all questions that were in her mind about this place, they were all gone. She knew that this was the place was the location of this sword, now the only problem now, was to get Roger down in this place on his own free will. That was something that wasn't the easiest thing to do. For Roger was the type of person that wouldn't take something like this without a grain of salt, or doubt in his mind about the true intentions of this. Swanmon knew that it was that type of mind set that he had that had kept him alive in this world with the type of job that he had. 

"Now that you have found it, what are you going to do with it?" Asked Nancy.

"I will tell you to kept it here, for here it is safe until the person that it was meant for comes to claim it for himself and I think that you know who that person is," answered Swanmon and with that Swanmon winked her eye at Nancy. 

Seeing that Nancy did a little bit of a smile at her and with that Nancy closed the two doors. After that she locked the two doors up and while she was doing that Nancy could see that Swanmon had charged her form back into her human form. In doing that she could see that all signs of her true form were gone just like that with no sign that she was indeed a Digimon that was talking human form. 

"So what should I call you? Your Digimon name, the name that you give to Alex Rosewater, or some other name that you have picked for yourself?" Asked Nancy.

"Angel, that should be good enough for you," answered Angel.

"Yes, it. By the way what is your Digimon name, your real name?" Asked Nancy.

Angel turned her head back in the direction of Nancy and with a half smile on her face. "Swanmon." 

With that Nancy nodded her head at that and after that the two of them left the room leaving the sword in its safe place. Letting it be for now, until the right person would come to claim it and Angel knew that it was Roger. 

"I just hope that he will come down here," said Angel/Swanmon.

"Why?" Asked Nancy.

"Because he is the type of person that dose not accept things at face value. He knows me and he knows all of the trouble that I have gotten into, so if I tell him that there is something down here he wouldn't believe that I am telling the truth. Plus I think that his mind set is like this because of the type of job that he has right now," answered Angel.

"So, what you are saying to me about him is that I should tell him about this place because of one reason. Which is that he dose not know me like he knows you, so he not inclined to not trust me like he with you," said Nancy.

"Correct," answered Angel.

"This is isn't good," said Nancy.

"But it is the only way that we can do this," said Angel.

"All right then," said Nancy. "I will do it." 

With that the two of them walked through the halls of this place without speaking another word to each other. For the two of them knew what each other had to do to make their goals a reality. 

Everybody was heading toward the skyscraper that they had last seen Daemon and Alex at. While nobody knew for sure what they had to do here when they got them, they all knew that this was the best place to start looking for answers about getting back to Roger's world. 

"I just hope that this is a good idea," said Tai.

"It has to do be, Izzy suggested it," said Davis.

"No, I didn't," said Izzy.

"Whoever did it, I hope just like you Tai, that it is a good idea. Because the more time that we waste in your world, the more time Alex has to full fill his plans for my world and since it states in the text that I am the savior of my world, I can't let that happen," said Roger.

"I must agree with Roger. We have to waste no time in figure out how to get back to his world," said Marry. 

"Then let's waste no time and figure out how to get to his world," said Joe.

"All right, people let's ride," said Tai.

With that all of the flyers took off at a fast clip to get to the summit of the building and they did in a couple seconds. On the top of the building everybody dismounted their Digimon and when they did that all of the Digimon devolved back to their Rookie or Champion Forms. 

When that happens Ken, Yolie, Izzy, and Tentomon took at looking at the building with their eyes first. At first four of them didn't notice anything, but when Izzy took a second more closer look at the same area, he found something. Something that was slight and something that he knew that he would of miss if he didn't take a second look at the same place. With that he saw that there was some type of mark on the building here. Noticing that he continues to look for the same type of marking and he did find it. 

"Look at this," said Izzy.

Yolie, Ken, Tentomon, Dorothy, and Roger took at the look at the same place that Izzy was looking at. Yolie, Ken, and Tentomon didn't see what Izzy was talking about, Dorothy and Roger did see it. 

"I don't see it," said Yolie.

"That goes the same with me," said Ken.

"I see it," said Dorothy.

"I also see it," said Roger. Then something caught Roger's attention so much that he had to stand up from the ground to get a better look at the whole picture of the thing. 

"What is it?" Asked Dorothy.

Roger put his hand up and Dorothy took that in, as sign to kept quiet for now. 

Then Roger stops his survey of the markings and he was puzzled by it. "I recognized it, but I can swear that I have never seen it before."

"What do you see?" Asked Marry.

"It is a symbol, but as I said before, it no symbol that I have seen before in my entire life before," answered Roger.

"What dose it look like?" Asked Marry.

"It is six pointed star with a circle around it," answered Roger.

Both Izzy and Marry looked at each other for the two of them knew what this symbol was. It was a Lock of Solomon, a symbol that was used to summon demons. With that information, Marry knew why Shafanmon and his friend were in this world. They were here because they were summoned by Daemon from the Digi world equal to Hell into this world. 

"It appeared that the two of you know what that symbol is," said Dorothy.

"Yes, we do," answered Marry.

"Then what it is?" Asked Roger.

"It is called a Lock of Solomon and it is a symbol that is used to summon demons. That could explain the reason why those two Digimon appeared in my father's house," answered Marry.

"What dose that have to do with getting back to his world?" Asked Kari.

"I was about to get to that point," said Marry.

"Yes, she was, and I tell you why. A Lock of Solomon is a bridge behind our world and other world," said Izzy.

"So what are you saying, that we have to used this Lock of Solomon to get back to my world," said Roger.

"In sense yes, but we are going to change the exit point of this symbol to Roger's world," said Izzy.

"Good," said Marry. "How long is that going to take?" 

"I have to find both the origin and exit point that this started with," answered Izzy. 

"Okay, Izzy, but that still dose not answer my question. Which is how long is going to take?" Asked Marry again. 

"I don't know for sure, it all depends how long I am going to figure out the origin and exit point of this thing," answered Izzy.

"Just great, Izzy. So what you are saying, is that you don't know for sure how long this is going to take," said Marry.

"Yes, it a way," answered a sheepish Izzy.

With that Marry just rolled her eyes at this, for this wasn't what she wanted to hear from Izzy, who was one of the many brains of this team. If he wasn't sure of something, that was the time when Marry would worry about what is going on with them. 

"That isn't want I wanted to hear, Izzy," said Roger.

"I am sorry about it, but I am doing the best that I can with what I got. I don't see you leading a hand with this," said Izzy.

Marry didn't like what was starting here for she knew that this was going to end up in one result and that one result was Izzy getting his ass kicked by Roger. She thought that Izzy had learned from the last time that he had a war of words behind him. Seeing this, it proved that while Izzy was book smart, he wasn't street smart. Marry knew that if she was in the same spot that Izzy was in right now, she would try her hardest not to get on Roger's bad side. She wasn't Izzy, she was her own person that would make her own choices in her life. That went the same for Izzy, he would make his own choices in life if they were good or bad. 

"Izzy I wouldn't do this, if I was you," suggested Marry. "Reminder the last time that you try to pull a trick like this before."

Roger walked slowly toward Izzy and it didn't seem that there was anything different from Roger. Kari knew that he was up to something and to her it look like that history was going to repeat itself with Roger just using the sound of his voice to make Izzy do something against his will, just like before. 

"You know she is right," started Roger. 

"Oh, now, not again," said Tai.

"Please don't do this," begged Kari.

"I am sorry about this, but Izzy has to learn that I am not the type of person that like to be push around. I thought that I taught that lesson to him before, but it look like that it didn't sink in," said Roger.

"Hey, you have to understand something, Roger. Something takes time, and I think that this is one of them. That is something that can't be help, but I think that Izzy will fine a way to get back to your world," said Marry.

Roger took a quick look at Izzy and when he did that, Izzy knew without a doubt in his mind that he stood get to work as fast as he could. 

"Okay, I let him do his work, but he must work as fast as he can without delaying his efforts," said Roger.

Hearing that both Kari and Marry knew that they had quieted the fire dragon that was located inside of him. That brief moment of quiet that they had right now was only a transitorily moment, a thing that would only last a short period of time. That it would only be a matter of time before something else would make Roger go off and the two of them hope that it would be one of their foes that would be the cause of it. 

"Hear that Izzy," said Tai.

"Yes, I do," said Izzy. 

"Good," said Tai.

"Now the only thing that we can do right now is wait," said Matt.

"That is something that I don't like to do," said Ken.

"You aren't the only other one," muttered Matt. He didn't like the fact that he was waiting for Izzy to solve this problem. 

Roger heard Matt's comment about what they were going through right now, but he opted to stay quiet about that. The only thing that he knew that he should worry about right now was to see if Izzy was going to full fill his promise to them all. That meant that he would have to wait, but that didn't mean that he would wait forever, he did have a limit to how long he was going to wait. If that happen, he hoped that it didn't, he would let Izzy know that he had reached his time limit with him. 

While that was going on Roger wondered what was going on in his world and unknown to him things were not all well in his world. One of them was the fact that Skull Satanmon, one of the members of the Demon Core was watching to see what Angel was doing on her own. Unknown to Angel, Skull Satanmon knew the real identity of Angel. He knew that this Angel person was Swanmon, a Digimon agent that was sent by the Digimon Guardians to kept an eye out on this world. He didn't know if Alex knew about Swanmon that called herself Angel or even Patricia Lovejoy and if he did know this. Alex was giving the impression that he didn't know about it or maybe he was doing this to make Swanmon feel like she was safe and sound despite the fact that she was in the Lion's Den, the worst place that her kind could be at this moment.

Thinking about that, Skull Satanmon started to get a headache thinking about what was going on inside the mind of Alex Rosewater. It was that fact that made Skull Satanmon stops thinking about that subject and turns his thoughts on what was important right now. That was to keep an eye out on Swanmon no matter what type of form that she was taking. Thinking on this, Skull Satanmon found out that the pain that was from the headache was gone, replace with clearer thinking that allowed him to think well. 

With that he started to survey the debris field and he could see that the debris field was full with uneven and jagged pieces that varied in size and shape. That was the only detail that he could tell from them and this was because all of the pieces were weathered down to a pale gray, totally destroyed any and all detail of what this place once was. If the name of this place did worry Skull Satanmon, because it didn't because it was just a detail that didn't matter to him right now. What did matter to him was to see what Angel would do next and he could see that she was doing anything yet. Seeing that, it made Skull Satanmon wondered what was going on down there. He knew that this type of place did offer a lot of hiding places to a person to hide, but a person or a Digimon could only hide for a certain period of time. 

"It is only a matter of time before you will have to leave your hiding spot and when that happen. I will be ready to track you like a bloodhound," said Skull Satanmon. 

__

Even with that, waiting for you to appeared out of your hiding spot get boring thought Skull Satanmon and with that he knew that it was time to have some fun with the time that was on his hands. So that meant that it was time for him to fire on his attack off in the direction of a tower that had the same type of color and condition. Knowing that nobody would miss this thing. So Skull Satanmon brought up his staff that was made up by bones. 

"Nail Bone!" He shouted and after that a yellow bust of energy was shot out of the bottom of his staff. The energy from the attack hit the tower and when it did, the already stressed building material crumbled under the extra strain that his attack added to it. Most of the deteriorated material was destroyed when the attack hit them, but the few pieces that did managed to survive the attack that Skull Satanmon put on them fall down to street level. When the pieces hit the ground they broke into either two things; one a million tiny pieces or deteriorated further into dust, the final state that building materials would end up in. 

"That was fun," said Skull Satanmon. 

Skull Satanmon had no clue that his little trick to pass the time that was on his hand nerved Angel. 

"Don't worry about that, it happens once in a while," said Nancy. 

"What happen 'once in a while'?" Asked Angel as she quoted a part of Nancy's statement. 

"Parts on the what is left on the building collapse once in a while. As I said before, it is normal and it isn't anything that you should worry about," said Nancy. Having no clue that the building wasn't falling under natural decay, but was being caused by a Digimon that had time on his hands. 

"Oh," said Angel.

After that Angel continue on her way through the twisting hallways following Nancy.

"I have a question?" Asked Angel.

"Sure," answered Nancy.

"Is there another way to get out of this place than the way that I came in?" Asked Angel.

"Yes, and I can understand why. To make matters better for you, I will show you the way," answered Nancy.

Angel nodded her head with that.

"Skull Hammer!" He shouted and after that he swung his skeleton staff at another one of the decaying and broken structure that look likes to be a tower.

Then Skull Satanmon heard a noise and with that he turned his head in the direction of where he thought the sound was coming from. With that he saw that the sky was a blaze in a vortex of different colors. Seeing that Skull Satanmon knew that meant only one thing that his master had returned from the Digidestined's world. If he had achieved his goal or not that was something that he would have to see. Right now he couldn't worry himself about that matter for it was something that didn't affected him of right now. That didn't mean that he could spend some time watching what was going on in the sky and he wasn't the only other one that was watching what was going on in the sky of this world. 

The others that were watching this display of colors, where the International Digidestined and Norman, the normal everyday denizens of that city. Each one of them was witnessing this display at different viewing points. For Norman it was at Roger's house, the International Digidestined it was at the hotel that were staying at, for the normal denizens it was at various points through the city. The normal people had no clue what was going on, the only thing that they knew that it wasn't a normal event that they were viewing. For the International Digidestined they had so what of a clue of what was going on, they assumed that someone of something had ripped open a portal through two worlds. Norman also guess on the same lines of what was going on here, but he wasn't to sure this was what was going on right now. 

In the mist of the normal people watching what was going on up in the sky was Major Dan Dustan. He couldn't help from not looking at what was going up there, but he knew that he had a job to do. That was to maintain order in this place not matter what was going on up in the sky. He knew that it was going to be a hard thing to do, but he knew that he had to do it. 

"Tell me what is going on?" Asked Dan.

"Sir, it appears that whatever is going on up in the sky has caused the almost the entire city to stop and take a look at what it is," answered one of his officers over his radio. 

"That could be entire a good thing or a bad thing, but we have to assume that it is a bad thing, because with all of the cars stop and people standing in the streets looking up. We are bound to have trouble. Some idiot in car will think that this is a free for all and drive like a maniac and cause an accident that will cause somebody to get hurt or even worst be killed. That is something that I don't want to have happen not on my watch," said Dan. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes Sir!" Answered the officer. 

With that Dan continued to scan the area to see if his fears that somebody would do that and it look like that his fears were unfounded, for he could see that everybody were acting good and decent. Not doing anything that was stupid that would get a person hurt or killed. He knew that could change at anytime, so he knew that he had to kept his scanning going on all of the time to see if he was going to miss anything. 

With that he picked up his walkie-talkie. "This is checkpoint one to checkpoint three, how is everything there?"

"It look like that everything is fine, it look like that everybody is looking up at the skies. Sir, do have any clue what is going on up there?" He asked.

"I have no clue, what that is," answered Dan. "It appears not to be hurt anybody at the moment and that is a good thing, but you know as well as I do, that could change at any moment so kept your eyes peel. If you see anything that look like that it is out of place report it to me, that could mean anything, strange lights, strange sounds, or even an accident," answered Dan.

The officer didn't know what was to say to what Major was talking about, but he knew that he had to fellow his orders if he wanted to keep his job. "Will do." 

With that Dan started to think about what he just said to that officer and figure out that it sound like he was drunk or on drugs. It seems that officer didn't think like that, but Dan knew that was apart of his job to listen to what his CO told him to do. 

Then Dan like the rest of the other people that were watching this phenomena saw that a streak of yellow light shot out the vortex of twisted air. Dan tried to follow the streak of light, but it moved to fast for his eyes to lock onto it. So Dan had no clue where it went, the only thing that he knew was that it was there one second and then it gone the next. When that happens the vortex of twisted air was gone and replace with normal skyline. When that happen it seems that things were started to get back to normal, but that didn't mean that the people that has seen it, were talking about it. For they did and Dan also talks about what just happen here, but he kept his comments to himself, thinking to himself about it, rather than talks a loud. 

Now that things were starting to get back to normal, didn't mean that Dan could let his guard down, because there was still a slight change that problems could happen and that meant that he had to kept his eyes on things. That what he was doing as he watch the comings and goings of the citizens. As he watches them, he could see most of them were obeying the laws and generally mind themselves, despite what they just saw happen up in the sky. When almost the entire crowd was gone, Dan thought that it was okay to leave the area and go back to his normal patrol of the streets of this city. His thinking on right on track because when he left the area, nothing happen to the area that would caused him to go back to it. For now, it was his normal routine, something that Dan was happy that he was getting back to. 

"Thank God, that is over with," he said to himself as he drove down the streets of this city. 

Skull Satanmon was still continuing on razing the reminding structures when he also viewed the strange vortex that was in the sky. He didn't know what to make of it, but the one thing that he knew was that he had to keep his eyes on the ground that was below him to see if Angel/Swanmon would make her appearance out of the rubble that was below him right now. While he wanted to know what it was, he knew that he had to stay here unless he got orders from Daemon or somebody else that was pretty high up in the chain of command. There was something about him, he was a loyal member of the Demon Corp, and that was something that a good majority of this group couldn't say for sure. 

Skull Satanmon was about yell out another one of his attacks at the building when he was stopped by yet another vortex. This one was different from the one that was up in the sky, for this one appeared right in front of him and it seemed to be a little bit smaller than the one that was up in the sky. It seems that it was meant for him only. Sensing that this could be important for him, Skull Satanmon pause his actions to see what this new vortex would do. 

The vortex stop growing and it appeared be the size of human-like Digimon, not to big and not to small. After that an image appeared and at first he thought that it was his master, Daemon, but on latter inspection he found out that his first guess was wrong, for this wasn't Daemon. This was Daemonicusmon, his master's master, the big boss of everything that was going on here, the real player in this great game. While the image that Skull Satanmon was given was just a dark figure of the Digimon Demon Lord, he still knew that this was indeed Daemonicusmon, and this was because of the huge sword that was with him. Seeing that, Skull Satanmon knew that this meant that he had to listen to what he had to say to him or risk losing his life, yet again. That was an experience that he didn't want to go through a second time, once was good enough for him.

"Yes, Supreme Master Lord, what do you want from me, a merge foot solider in your great army," said Skull Satanmon.

"I need you to go back to where Daemon, your boss is," answered Daemonicusmon.

Skull Satanmon nodded his head at that and without another word from him, Skull Satanmon flew off in the direction of where Daemon was located. That meant that he would have to go back to the Paradigm Group Headquarters despite the fact that would mean that he would have to leave his post. His job was to follow orders, not question them and that what he was doing now. He knew that he would find Swanmon once again.

"We will meet each other again, Swanmon," said Skull Satanmon.

Back in the city of Philadelphia, Digidestined, their Digimon, Roger, and Dorothy were all still waiting for Izzy to figure out how to control the vortex that was made my Daemon that somehow connected this world and Roger's world. While Izzy was making some process with the thing, there was still a couple of tripping points that were confusing Izzy. One of them was exit and entrance parts of the vortex, Izzy understood the theory behind it, but actually doing it was other thing all together. It seems to him that he was up a creek without a paddle, but he was afraid to tell everybody that he didn't know what he was doing. For he didn't know what would happen to him if he did tell them that he had no clue what the heck he was doing. Even with that he knew that he had to do kept on doing this, and hope that something good would happen to come across that would be good for them. 

"Izzy, are you having any good luck?" Asked Tai.

"The same," answered Izzy. 

Tai didn't know what that meant, but he knew that if he came from Izzy that it either some technical term that Tai would never understood no matter how much Izzy would explain it to him. So Tai figure out that the best thing for him was to expect what Izzy just said to him and not ask any further. 

"Okay," said Tai.

After that Izzy got the break that he wanted, he somehow figures out how to work the vortex and Izzy didn't know how he did it. He hoped that he found out this by his own merit and not trip on it by accident, but Izzy guessed that he figure this out by accident, which he did. Even with that he now knew how to work the vortex. It work on a set coordinates that by themselves were unless, but when grouped together in a group eight would point to a location. Seeing that, Izzy could swear that he had seen that before, but he didn't know where, but he knew that it was either from a movie that he had recently seen or a TV show, he just couldn't reminder where it came from. 

"I found it!" Shouted Izzy. 

The sound of Izzy's voice caught everybody's attention. 

"What have you found?" Asked Roger.

"I found how to used the vortex that Daemon used," answered Izzy. 

"That good news, Izzy. I just have a small question, how dose it work?" Asked Marry.

"Okay, let's me first state, I have no clue how I found out this bit of information, but right now I personally don't give a dam. We have found the information that we wanted and that is good enough for me, do you agree with me on that part," said Izzy.

"Yes, I do agree with you, but dose not answer Marry's question, about how it works," said Roger.

"Okay, he goes, it seems that these vortexes are based on coordinates which are patented after the symbols of the zodiac and you need eight of these symbols to plot a location. Now I have the eight symbols that are need to plot the trip back to Roger's world," said Izzy.

"Yes, very similar to the movie _Stargate_ and the TV series _Stargate SG-1_, which is based off that movie. Instead of using zodiac symbols they used star constellations, or group of stars, symbols to mark locations. Izzy, I have one question, about it, is the last eight symbol the one that is the point of origin?" Asked Marry.

"Yes, that is where I saw it, _Stargate_. I just have one question about it, which season are you currently in?" Asked Izzy.

"That is a hard question to answer and that is because it all depends on what channel you are watching here in the States. Because on regular TV, like the local Fox station, there are on the 4th season, but on the Showtime channels they are in the 5th season, and finally on the Sci-Fi Channel they are showing the last season of the show, the 6th season. Why?" Asked Marry.

"Because we are still in the 2nd season," answered Izzy. (Author's Note: I have really no clue what season of _Stargate SG-1_ that they are airing in Japan, or if they air the series at all in Japan, that is just a guess. I might me wrong or I might me right.) 

"Hey, this is getting off from the point," said Roger.

"Sorry about that," said Marry.

"Okay, I will set up the zodiac symbols to make the vortex work," said Izzy. After that everybody saw that Izzy was busy working on his laptop working on the symbols and alighting right to open up the vortex. With Izzy's speed on the computer, Izzy alighted the symbols up in a matter of seconds and when the final symbol was put into the program, the vortex open up. 

Unlike when it open up for Daemon, which was an almost a hot pink in color, the color of their vortex was green in color. 

"I hope that you did it right, Izzy. That is because that isn't the same color the vortex appeared to be when Daemon summoned it," said Marry.

"You aren't the only other one," said Izzy.

"I just have one question, dose the same rules apply when he first enter it?" Asked Veemon.

"We can safely assume that it dose. So Ken and Davis, you better get your Digimon ready," said Izzy.

"Right," said Davis.

"Wormmon are you ready?" Asked Ken.

"I am already ready," answered the worm-like Digimon.

With that both Ken's and Davis's Digivice glowed.

"Veemon Digivoled to…" started Veemon.

"…ExVeemon," ended ExVeemon.

"Wormmon Digivoled to…" started Wormmon.

"…Stingmon," ended Stingmon.

"ExVeemon…" started the blue dragon-type Digimon.

"Stingmon…" started Stingmon.

"…DNA Digivoled to…" the two of them continue together. 

"…Paildramon," ended Paildramon, which contained voices of both Digimon.

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to…" started Paildramon.

"Imperialdramon," ended the Mega-Level Dragon-type Digimon. Out of the light that came from Digivolution a huge dragon appeared. With that everybody expect Marry and Nivernmon got on the back of the Digimon. 

"Marry, why aren't you getting on the back on Imperialdramon?" Asked Tai.

"I have a Digimon that also protect me, in the same way that Imperialdramon can, don't worry about me," answered Marry.

With that Marry pulled out her Digivice and it glowed in the same fashion that Tai's and Matt's did when their Digimon skip their Champion and Ultimate Levels and when straight to their Mega Level. 

"Nivernmon," said Marry.

"Right," said Nivernmon.

"Nivernmon Warp Digivolve to…" started Nivernmon. 

Unseen by everybody Nivernmon's Warp Digivolution process happened. It started by Nivernmon being in gulf by the sky blue light. With that Nivernmon went to her Champion form of Aggymon, then she went into her Ultimate form of Metal Aggymon and right before the next stream of sky blue light hit Metal Aggymon she brought both of her hands across her chest. Then she made both blades come out so that they would fall on either side of her body. After that the last stream of blue light hit her and with that metal dragon body of the Digimon that was known as Metal Nivernmon appeared, but not entirely, there were still some details that didn't come out during the changing process of the Digimon. But their details were full in later as the head armor was completed and that also included a few lines that were added to the wings of this dragon. When that was all done, Metal Nivernmon fired her missiles at a mountain. With that Metal Nivernmon roared, "Metal Nivernmon." 

"Metal Nivernmon mode change to…" started Metal Nivernmon.

"…Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode," ended the Digimon. 

Seeing that, both Metal Nivernmon and Marry knew that they weren't done, Marry knew that she still had to use her Digi Jewel to complete Nivernmon's line. With that Marry pull out her Digi Jewel and in the light of the sun, the blue jewel shimmered. After that she put the Digi Jewel back into her shirt pocket. 

Seeing that Metal Nivernmon who was now in Fighter Mode, and being in that form give her human features. One of the features was hand that had four fingers and a thumb, this feature allowed her to pick up Marry, which she did. On the hand of her Digimon, Marry carefully stood up while she was being transported to the head of her Digimon. When she was fully erect, Marry once again pull out the Digi Jewel. When Marry had reach the head of Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode's head, that was the time when Marry placed the Digi Jewel right in the center of her head. After that another transformation would occurred to the Digimon. 

"Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode, mode changed to…" started Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode.

Once again unseen by all, Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode's transformation happen. It first started with flicker of blue light that was in the center of her head. With that Metal Nivernmon Fighter Mode's sliver armor started to change into a blue armor and the same blue metal armor that started with the head went through her entire body. During that transformation process the tail that was located on her back disappeared from that spot and it reappeared in a different location. That location was her right arm. To round out the transformation was her wings, which were sliver, they were now gold. 

The light from the process had silhouetted her Mega-Level Digimon, hiding all but the most general details of this Digimon. With this, it give Metal Nivernmon Battle Mode the appearance of an angel, to be more specific the ArchAngel Micheal, with her sword-like attachment on her arm, the similar appearance between these two beings was identical. After the light was gone, more details came evidence to everybody. 

Everybody was impress by the appearance of this new form of Metal Nivernmon, it seemed to them all that this new form of this Digimon, was her most powerful form. With that gone, some of the Digidestined recognized this new form of this Digimon. 

"Isn't that…?" Asked Kari. 

Roger took a good look at the Digimon and he recognized the Digimon as the huge blue armor thing that had attack him. Seeing that, Roger knew that there was only one thing that he had to do, and that was to make sure that thing, whatever or whoever that thing was, would never do that again. So Roger jumped out of the shield that Imperialdramon had produced so that it would be able to protect them when they crossover between the two worlds. After that he started he started to walk toward Metal Nivernmon Battle Mode and it seemed that he was pissed at seeing this Digimon again. 

"Roger… don't do it," pleaded Kari.

Roger did hear it, but it was something that he didn't need right now and to show his annoyance toward Kari, he shot his head in the direction of Kari. In doing that Kari could see the face that Roger grave to her and it was a face that she didn't like. For it was a face that was hard, cold, and void of any type of compassion toward any follow living being. Seeing that Kari was socked that her half-brother could be even capable of doing something like this, despite the fact that she knew that Roger was some type of warrior. She knew that warriors at some time of their life had to act like this, but that didn't help her at all. 

"Don't worry about him, I have seen him like this before. It always happens before he goes into battle," said a voice.

Hearing the voice, Kari turned her head in the direction of where the voice had came from and she found out that it was Dorothy that said that to her. Somehow a voice that was void of any type of emotion was good enough for her to stop her plea with Roger and let him fight this fight his way and in the Emotion State that he is currently in right now. While it was something that she didn't to have happen, but she knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop him from acting like this. So with that Roger turned his attention back to Metal Nivernmon Battle Mode and Marry. At this time, the two of them were ready for him.

"I sorry about that, but I had to do that," said Marry.

Roger didn't say anything like that and the two of them took that as a sign that things weren't going their way. Even with that, Marry knew that the three of them shouldn't fight between each other, because it would in the long run weaken them all, no matter how this fight would end up.

"You have to understand, that was something that I had to do. If I allow you to capture the two of us, it wouldn't of force you and the rest of the other Digidestined to head back to their world. I didn't mean to do that," said Marry again. 

"You have to understand, that I personal don't like to out done by a simple understudy like you," said Roger. 

Hearing that, which socked her, she couldn't believe that he would think like that toward her after all of the things that they went through. "Is that how you think of me? I think you are off by a long shot. No, no, wait, I know that you off by a long shot. Don't try to say that I am off, because I know that I am not."

"You know, that I have never once in my life time, have never hit a woman, and I have rule that I made up that a follow to the letter that states never to hit a woman no matter what. But, I can make a acceptation to that rule," said Roger.

"You wouldn't," said Marry.

"If you kept this up, I will give you why word that I will do it," said Roger.

"Don't push it. From what I heard, his word is like an unbreakable bond. That when he dose that, he commit himself and he will do everything that is in his power of make true," said Sora.

Hearing that, Marry was affected by it, but she didn't let the impact of this knowledge affect her physical, but in her mind it hit her with the force of a tidal wave. In her mind it felt like she was knock down and she was drowning, that every time that she try to reach the surface something would pull her down when she was about to breathe in the precious oxygen that would allow to continue to live. Which would only bring in more of the deadly water that did contain oxygen, which would have allowed her to live, but she didn't have the organs that would bring out the oxygen for her. 

She knew that Roger was telepathic, which would allow him to sense or even read her feelings and thoughts that were going on in her head. That meant that while she didn't show any physical affects from what she heard from Sora, her mind and her thoughts had betrays her. That was something she didn't know how to control to the level that a telepath, like Roger wouldn't be able to pick up. 

"I know, that you fear that part of me, so it is pointless to try to hide it from me," said Roger.

"You are right with that, I do fear that part of you, and that is the reason why I don't want to make you my enemy. I not you enemy, if you want to me to say that I am sorry about what I did to you, I did say that I was sorry. What else do you want from me?" Asked a now worry Marry. For she knew that he could wipe her out with a simple flick of his hand and there was nothing that she could do to prevent this from happening. To make matters worst for her, is if her Digimon got involve in the fight, he would just change into that darn Megadeus of his, that might destroy her. That was something that she didn't want to have happen to her Digimon again. Losing her Digimon once was enough for her and something that she didn't want to repeat if she could avoid it. 

"I would like to know why? Why did you do that? Attack me like that?" Asked Roger.

"I had to do that, because if you prevent me from going through that portal, it wouldn't of force you and the other Digidestined to go into our world. In turn, you wouldn't have found out why Alex and Daemon went to our world. That the reason why I did what I did, I never wanted to spare with you. Can you understand that?" Asked Marry. 

"No, I don't understand that, because we would have found out anyway," said Davis.

"Idiot, you aren't getting the point," said Izzy.

"Which is?" Asked Davis.

"Her point is, that while are actions were traitorous when we first look at them, but in the long run, her actions might have save us time, lives, and resources," answered Izzy. 

"Yes, that is correct, Izzy. Now do you see the point, Roger? That was something that I had to do to save us a lot of headaches in the long run," said Marry again with the same type air of desperation in voice. She really wanted Roger to understand her reasoning behind her actions of that day so many weeks ago. 

It seemed that they were getting through him, but it look like that, that there were still a few walls that they had to do break down with their words and their actions. It look like that these few walls that still remained up look like that they were going to be the hardest to break down. Marry was used to a challenge, heck she played _Starcraft_ and it's sequel which was an expansion set which was called _Starcraft: Brood War_. She also played _Warfcraft _games as well, but she didn't like it as much as she liked the two _Starcraft_ games, but she hadn't played the third game in the _Warfcraft_ series, yet. So she had to hold her dislike for the games until she played that game. She knew that they were games, and this was real life and while she could restart the mission, which would clean the slate for her. In real life she knew that was an impossibly and that was because in real life you didn't get a second chance in life, if you screw up with it, you were stuck with the results of what actions one would take. So she knew that she had to make sure that she didn't screw up with it. 

"Roger, listen to her, she is telling you the truth…" started Kari.

After that Roger put his finger up in the air and with that everybody knew that he had make his choice in this matter. What would happen next was up to him, so everybody waited to see what he was about to do. 

"I didn't like the fact that you attack me like that, and while you actions did prove to be useful. That dose not lessen the fact that you fired upon an ally, like me," said Roger.

"I know, what I did was wrong, but stated before, I had to do it," said Marry.

"You have proven that is correct, but as I stated before, that is something that you don't do," said Roger.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Asked Marry.

"I will let this one go, but if you do that again, I won't be so benevolent to you," said Roger.

With that Marry let out a sign of relief that she didn't have to go against Roger, but she knew that she got luck this time and she knew that if she did something like this again, she wouldn't life to tell the tale of what she did. Now with that over Roger got on the back of Imperialdramon and Marry with the help of her Digimon got inside of her. 

"Are you ready?" Asked Marry.

"We are ready," answered Izzy.

"Okay, then, people let's go," said Marry.

With that the two Mega-Level Digimon rose up in the sky where the portal between their two worlds was. After that the duo of Digimon went through the rip between worlds. Like before they traveled through bridge that was long and shape like a cylinder that had images of both worlds on the walls of the bridge. On one side of the cylinder there was an image of their world and on the other side of the bridge there was an image of the world that they were heading toward. While the image was slightly twisted, they could still make out the world and that it was Roger's world. Izzy did it, he had used the right code of symbols and now it would only be a matter of time before they were enter this world for a second time. 

"Nice job Izzy," said Marry.

"Now, we have to see what type of damage happen here, since Roger is gone for almost an entire year," said Metal Nivernmon.

With that Marry slapped her head with her hand. "That's right, I forgot about that little wrinkle. Oh well then, we will see what will happen to this world when we get there," said Marry.

"Well, here we go," said Metal Nivernmon.

With that the two of them like the rest of the others enter into Roger's world in the same fashion that Daemon and Alex had. Since it was at night, only a hand full of people saw the light show that was up in the sky and that was a good thing. None of the few people that did see the light show included Dastun and without him to report about what had happen they were free to head back to Roger's house without explaining things. 

Everybody took a long good look at the place and it look like that nothing had change from the last time that they had seen the place. 

"It looks like that nothing had change from the last time that we have seen the place," said Tai.

"Yes, how long have we been away?" Asked Roger.

"According to the time dilatation between are worlds, it seems that we have been away from this place for almost a year, despite the fact that it felt like two weeks," answered Izzy.

"A year! What about the International Digidestined and their Digimon? How are they doing?" Asked Yolie. 

"We have to send somebody to check them out to see if they aren't skeletons," suggested Ken.

"Don't worry about them, I said before, I have people that will take care of them. I do agree with you, that you should send somebody to check them out just in case something did happen to them. I would rather be safe then sorry," said Roger.

"Then, I will be the one that will go," said T.K. T.K. knew that this was something that he didn't want to do, he wanted to stay with Kari to kept an eye out on her despite the fact that Roger had from time to time shown that he was quiet adapt at the job of protecting Kari from this world. 

"Agree," said Roger.

With that T.K. had armor Digivoled his Digimon, Patamon, to Pegasusmon and after that the two of them were ready to take flight up in the sky. Then Roger give them a few directions of where the hotel was at and with that the two of them took flight into gray clad sky of this world. Despite the fact that Pegasusmon's golden color would make him stick out in this world. It was something that they had to do if they wanted to know what had happen to them.

"Pegasusmon, do you have any clue what we will find in that place?" Asked T.K.

"No, I have no clue what we will find there," answered the Armor-Level Digimon. "We have to do this, to find out what happen to them."

"Yes, that is true," answered T.K.

With that the duo of them took off in the direction of the hotel. 

With that gone, Roger turned his attention back to the rest of the other Digidestined. "I suggest that we head back to my house."

"Yes, we should," said Sora.

With that everybody suited his or her Digimon up for action and with that everybody was off in the direction of Roger's house. Good majorities of the Digimon that belong to the Digidestined were up in the sky, there was a few of them that took the land route through out the city. While the sky route was the prefer route, the land route was just as good for the ones that took it, because the two groups reach their destination at the same time. 

"I can see that everybody is here," said Roger.

After Metal Nivernmon Battle Mode put Marry down on the ground and went back to her Rookie Level of Nivernmon everybody had agree with that statement. With that everybody went inside of Roger's house. While they were doing that Angel/Swanmon had watch them. 

"So he had return, now the only thing to do right now is to get him to that place that is under the streets," said Angel. _I know that almost everybody in this city fears going under the streets of this place, but Roger is different because he had gone down there. Even with that I know that he will have reservations about doing it. Still I know that he has to do it_ thought Angel. 

So Angel made the choice to head to Roger's house and tell him the information that she knew where the location of the sword that was destined to belong to Roger. "It is now or never." After that she made her way to the huge tower-like house that was Roger's home. While she knew that he was just discovering what he could do the sight of his home with this knowledge made it feel bigger than it ready was. Even with that she knew that she had to do this and she did. 

In another part of the city, the main doom of the city, Alex Rosewater and Daemon were busy looking at the two Jewels that they had captured from Digidestined's world. Alex knew that these two Jewels were powerful and could turn the tide of this war that they were fighting on their side. But, they appeared be simple decoration for the rich and to the untrained eyes of normal people they would be nothing than that, simple decoration. Alex knew better, he knew that these Jewels contain hidden power within them. Unlike most people knew what that hidden power within them was. That was that they had the power to change a person that was made out of flesh and blood into a huge fighting machine that was made out of metal alloy that could deflected almost any to all normal weapons. The only way to destroy that thing was to find another one that was like it. 

"It is amazing, that a thing like this that appeared to be innocuous, can have the power to change the favor of battle on our side," said Alex.

"You are right about that one," said Daemon. "The big question is when are you going to used them? That is because the two that you do have, the black one you can't used, and the red one that you would give to wouldn't trust you no matter what you would said. Plus, the third one, the golden one is in the hands of our enemy."

"Don't worry about that one, things have a funny way of working themselves out. You just have to learn to wait," said Alex.

Daemon did and didn't like this because yes he was a Digimon that like to wait and by his time to wait for his moment to strike out at his enemy. He was also a Digimon of action as well, because he knew that if you waited to long for your moment to hit your enemy, the moment would pass you bye and most of the time your moment would never come back to you again. 

"You are correct about that one, but some times waiting to long for your moment to come makes you loss your moment and most of the time it dose not come back to you. So you shouldn't wait to long," said Daemon. 

Alex didn't say anything to that because he knew that he was correct about that, but he also knew that he was correct about buying his time and waiting. Looking at his close circuit TV he found out that the moment for them to put their plan into action was coming to pass and this was because he saw that T.K., one of the Digidestined was flying through the air of this city. While he didn't know the reason why he was doing that. The only thing that he knew was that T.K. was going to be in big trouble. 

"What are you saying that you have one of the three Jewels? I thought that it was stolen," asked Ken.

"Yes, I do and I completely forget to tell you about it before the two agents from Daemon stolen a fake one, " answered Marry.

"Why?" Asked Roger.

"Because there was some many things going on that it slipped my mind," answered Marry. "If you reminder, I am human and I do forget things once in a while. Sorry about that one." 

"Okay, which one do you have?" Asked Roger.

"The golden one," answered Marry.

"Can we see it?" Asked Kari.

Marry didn't answered the question via words but through actions and her action was that she took out the Golden Jewel out of her pocket to show it to everybody. In doing that everybody took a good look at the Golden Jewel that was located in her pocket. They could see that it was just like the Blue Jewel that Marry used to transform her Digimon from Fighter Mode to Battle Mode, the only different from this one that the one that Marry had was the color. Her was blue and this one was golden in color. 

"I can see that is just like yours with one exception, the color. Your is blue rather this one is golden," said Tai.

"Thank you for stating the oblivious, Tai," said Marry. 

"Now the only question is what are we going to do with it," said Sora.

"That is a good question, because I know for a fact that Roger can't used it," said Dorothy.

"Why?" Asked Izzy.

"Because, look at the color of the Jewel, it is golden," answered Dorothy.

"What dose that have to do with it? Because Roger's Digimon form, Triplexdramon is golden in color," said Yolie. 

"No his Digimon form isn't apart of the formula, it is the color of his Megadeues form, which is black, which mean that the black Jewel is his," said Dorothy. 

"What do you base that on?" Asked Izzy.

"Marry and her Jewel, she used a blue one to chance her Digimon from Fighter Mode to Battle Mode. The color of the armor that is on her Digimon while she is Battle Mode it is blue and what is the color of the jewel," she paused to let everybody answer the question for themselves. 

She could tell that everybody was answering the question. "If you don't know the answer I will tell you, it is blue." 

"If that is true, than what do we do with this one?" Asked Roger.

"I think that we should us it as a bargain tool," answered Ken.

"He is correct about that one, right now we have an edge right now. What do you think?" Asked Marry.

"I think that Ken is correct about that one we should kept it as a bargain tool," said Roger. Then Roger monition with his hand to Marry to give him the Jewel and at first Marry didn't know what to think at what he was doing. 

"Please, can I have it," said Roger.

With that Marry knew what he was talking about. "Oh, I am sorry about that." After that she give him the jewel. 

Roger held up the prism-shaped golden jewel in his hand. "I will put this in a safe place. A place that I know for a fact that nobody will find it." 

With that Roger walked out of the room toward his office that was located a couple of floors under the Living Room where Digidestined were. While he was doing that he place the Jewel inside of his pockets, with full knowledge of the power was contain within this jewel. He swear that he heard the thing speaking to him, telling him things, telling him to bring itself back to his real master, but Roger was unaffected by the voice and continued on his way to his office. This was a place that before he meet up with Dorothy that he would seek solace from the rest of the other world. A place that only a few people knew the location of it and because of that he thought that it would be the best place to put this Jewel at. With that he thought of a better place to put this thing, inside of his desk and this was because he knew that people that did live here with him knew the rule about this object, that he was the only one that was allow to touch this object. So he knew that this place would be safe from harm. With that task complete he got up from his desk and started to walk away from his desk. Just like before he heard what sounded like a voice trying to convince him not to kept itself there, to bring itself it the person that would take him to his real master and like before Roger ignore the whispers that came from that thing. To fully shut down the voices from that thing he shut the door to this room and with that he didn't hear anything from it. After that he started his trip back to the Living Room. 

In the Living Room the Digidestined were once again alone and had a little bit of time on their hands. This meant that it was time for them to start to talk about what was going on with them and make up theories for themselves to help explain what was going on all around them. While some of them were completely out there and while other ones were down to earth that had a good base in reality. 

"So what do you think that Jewel dose?" Asked Izzy.

"I think it dose the same thing that my Digi Jewel dose to my Digimon while she was in Fighter Mode. The only different is that we are dealing with human beings just like me and Digimon that has been change against their will into huge armor fighting machines that have the power to destroy entire city's blocks without blinking an eye," answered Marry.

"She might be correct about that thing. I wish that had more information about these things," said Dorothy. "Before we form a theory about them."

"That one thing that you have to learn about the real world, that nine times out of ten you have to make a guess on information that has gaps in it. Sometimes you find information that might prove that your guess in right and sometimes you find information that will prove that your guess in wrong. You can't allow the threat that your guess might be wrong prevent you from making guesses," said Kari. 

The elevator in this house ringed and with that everybody turned their heads in the direction of the noise. They found out that inside of the elevator was a woman and at first they didn't recognized the person, but as she started to walk in their direction they found out who that woman was. It was Angel, the woman that had helped them with some of the translation that was written on the temple wall that was underground. Seeing her they wanted to know why she was here. 

Before anybody could ask her any guess, Davis's Digimon, Veemon ran up to the woman to see whom this person was. When he did he smell something on this person, this smell got the attention of Veemon and because of that he started to sniff her with his nose. When he did that he found out what this smell was, it was the smell of a Digimon. 

"Veemon, stop that! Didn't you learn with Willis?" Asked Davis. 

"Davis, this woman is a Digimon," said Veemon.

"What?! She doesn't even look like one," said Davis.

"That not true, reminder, Arukenimon," said Yolie. 

"Yes, I do reminder her, how she took the form of a human woman, but it turn out that she was a Digimon that just took human form," said Davis. 

"Your Digimon is correct, I am Digimon that had taken human form, but unlike Arukenimon, whom reason behind it was to do evil things to the Digi World, my reason behind this is to good things," said Angel.

"If that is true, then you sent you and why?" Asked Kari. 

"That is easy, Gennai did," answered Izzy.

"How do you know that?" Asked Matt.

"I know that because I was told all of this before we left for this world for the first time. He told me that he had sent a Digimon to kept an eye out on this world to see what was going on," answered Izzy.

"And when are you going to tell us this bit of information, Izzy?!" Demanded Tai.

"When the moment was right, I was about to tell you when we first discovered the ruins of the temple, then Roger got infected by that virus and almost went on a rampage. That wasn't the right time and them all hell broke lose here and our world. It seems that we haven't be able to caught our breath that would allow me to explain things like this," explained Izzy. 

"That dose not matter right now, what dose matter is I found the exact location of the Sword that is destined to come in the custody of Roger," said Angel.

"That good, but where is it?" Asked Marry.

"Let me give your some history, this city, Paradigm was built on the ruins of another city, and your might know it despite the fact that some of you might of spent a short time in it and even a few of your live there," answered Angel.

"New York City?" Asked a stunned Marry.

"As you human put it, 'You hit the nail on the head', yes Paradigm was built on the ruins of New York City, and before you ask what happen to all of the famous buildings that make up the famous skyline of this once great city. I think that you all know what happen to a pair of them," answered Angel.

"The World Trade Center Towers," said sorrowful Marry.

"Yes, just like your New York City, the Towers in this world's New York City were destroyed, but not in the same fashion as your were. This world Towers were destroyed by an explosion in the basement of both towers, but it happen on the same date as your were destroyed, Sept .11," answered Angel.

"Yes, in 1993, a bomb was set off in the basement of one of the towers, the north of the south one, I don't really know for sure. Which was the first terrorist attack on US soil, six die in that attack, and a dozen of people were injured by it, but a good majority of them were mirror ones, but the towers remained," said Marry.

"Yes, I reminder that on TV," said Tai. 

"Okay, what are you saying, that this sword is located in the ruins of the World Trade Center's Towers?" Asked Izzy.

"Yes," answered Angel.

"Okay, then, I just have one question, why wasn't this site built over with new buildings, which seems to be the pattern in this place, to bury the past, literally and physically," asked Marry. 

"There are two reasons, one; the land which the site is located on is owned by a private individual and thus the city can't built on it without buying the property up. Two; the site is located outside of the dooms on this city, which is another reason why nobody wants it not even the city," answered Angel.

"That hasn't stop Alex Rosewater and his group before," said a voice that was behind them.

Everybody turned around and saw that it was Roger that had said that. They could see that he was leading up against the wall with his arms followed against his chest. They could see the look that was on his face that he wasn't too happy with the fact that Angel was inside of his house again. 

"I stated before, I you aren't welcome in this house despite the fact that we are allies right now, but I come to fact that you aren't on anybody side expect your own," said Roger. 

With that he started to walk in the direction of Angel still with the look of quiet anger on this face. Dorothy knew that Roger had a great well of patience, but with every well it would evenly dry up in the long run and it look like that Roger's well of patience was drying up. She knew that wasn't a good thing because history had shown that when that happen something got destroyed. 

"No, there are more important things right now then this petty rivalry that the two of us are having right now," said Angel.

"Listen to her, she has important information about that sword that was mention in the texts that were on that temple," said Kari.

"Oh, yes I did hear about that," said Roger.

"Just how long were you listening on our conversation?" Asked Davis.

"Long enough to know that Angel isn't a human, that she had found the location of the Sword, and you talking about some type of building that is called 'Word Trade Center'," answered Roger.

"So basically, you heard everything that we talking about," said a upset Kari.

"Yes, you are correct about that," said Roger.

"So what do you think?" Asked Kari.

"Do you think that we should go?" Asked Davis.

"No, because we don't know for sure if Angel is telling the truth, she might be lying about this. She might be setting up a trap for all of us to be in one place and it is a lot easier to take out your enemies if they are in one place," answered Roger.

"No it isn't like that at all, I am telling the truth about this. Why would I want to lie about this?" Asked Angel.

"Well, let me start with the two times that you have sent me on assignments that were more than meet to the eye," said Roger. "Secondly, I don't know what this place looks like and I have funny feelings that don't either."

"Then we should bring somebody along that dose know what this place look like," suggested Kari.

"Yes, we should bring along that dose know what the place looks like and that person should be me," said Marry.

"Why you? I also live in New York City as well and I was there also. In fact I was at the school that had a view of the towers and I saw the jets hit both towers," said Mimi. 

"Because I was at Ground Zero two days after that day," answered Marry.

"I think both of you should go with us," said Roger.

"Okay," said Mimi.

"All right then," said Marry.

"I think that I should stay there," said Angel.

"No, you are coming with us," said Roger.

Angel didn't say anything with that because she knew that it was pointless for her to say anything to him. This was because it look like that he had his mind made up on how to deal with this and it look like that nothing would be able to change him otherwise. 

After the entire group was out on the streets of this city once again despite the fact that it was night and the air that was all around them was a little bit chilly. The cold feeling that was in the air wasn't help with the fact that it was windy and it was starting to drizzle. 

"I know that I should have brought my hooded jacket," said Marry. "This rain is cold and it dose not help the fact that it windy."

"You think that is bad, take a look at what the wind and the rain is doing to my hair," said Mimi.

"Mimi! There are more important things right now than your stupid hair!" Shouted Marry.

"Hey, clam down," said Griffinmon, the Armor-Level form of Nivernmon. "Mimi, Marry is correct about not worry about how your hair looks like, you should be worry about what is going to happen to your world, the Digi World, and this world if Daemon and Alex wins this war. Marry, you shouldn't have jumped down here throat about that. The two of your are here because the two of you have something to offer in this mission. Now I don't want to here another word from either of your about this. Now if are going to talk about other things, than that is fine, with one exception, if the two of get into another fight like this about things that are petty then I will be force to tell the two of your to kept your mouth shut until somebody asks you a question. Do I make myself clear on this issue?" 

"Griffinmon, that is a little harsh," said Marry.

"No, I am clear on this issue, now do I make myself clear?" Asked Griffinmon again.

"Yes," said Marry.

"Now to you Mimi," said Griffinmon. 

"Yes," said Mimi.

"Good," said Griffinmon. 

With that the two of them kept their mouths shut, this allow them to do some thinking about what they have done to each other. They found out that Griffinmon was right about the two of them fighting with words about things like how the weather was affecting their hair, it wasn't wroth the effort that they were putting out on it. Even with that Marry saw that was at the place, the former place were this world's World Trade Towers stood so proudly for years. She could tell that site didn't chance from the last time that she had seen it and that was good for that meant that nobody had touch it, but she knew that could chance at anytime. So she knew that they should get a move on as fast as they could to acquire the sword that was located somewhere under all of this rubble. 

"Look, Griffinmon," said Marry.

Griffinmon look at the horizon that was approaching them and she could tell that Marry was correct, they approaching the location of the World Trade Towers of this world. "Yes, we are approaching it."

"I think that we should tell Roger about this," said Marry.

"Yes," agreed the Digimon.

With that four of them headed to the location of Roger's car and when they did, Marry monition with her hand to Roger to tell him to rolled down his car's window despite the drizzle that was falling down from the sky. Roger did. 

"Yes, what is it?" Asked Roger.

Marry pointed in the direction of the site of the place. "Look for yourself."

Roger looked in the direction of which Marry had pointed and he saw what Marry was talking about. He saw that she pointing in the direction of a plot of land that had nothing but ruins of to what to him were once buildings. By the amount of debris that was littered on the ground it look like that these building were huge and had a lot of work put into them. 

"Yes, I do see it, but to me it look like a pile of rubble," answered Roger.

Angel just rolled her eyes at this. _How can this guy be the one to save this city from itself if he continues to believe the same old story that has been told you numerous of time? _

"There is more to that place than meet to the eye, what we are looking for is beneath the rubble," said Angel. 

With that Angel could see that Roger was a little afraid of going beneath the rubble of this place, even with that she could see the Roger was fighting the conditioning that was put on him by the Inner Circle of this city. 

"I know that you don't want to go down there, but you have to do it to claim what is destined to belong to you," said Angel.

"Don't tell what I have to do," said an angered Roger. "I know what I have to do and I don't need you to tell me it." 

__

Ouch thought Marry. Marry was about to say more things to herself about what she had just saw here, but she knew that Roger would be able to pick that up, so she made the choice to kept her mouth shut about it. She it was better for herself in the long run and she knew that she was right about that. She didn't have enough time for her to think about it and this was because she saw that Roger was taking point toward the debris field that was in front of them. That was something that she didn't want to have happen. 

"Roger, please let us take point, our Digimon can easily defend all of us," said Marry.

Mimi just nodded her head in agreement. 

"All right then, but don't get yourself into much trouble," said Roger.

"I won't," said Marry and after that Marry slightly kicked her Armor-Level Digimon. Griffinmon knew what that meant, which was that it was time for her to go. Griffinmon did that for her and Roger watch from afar as the Armor-Level Digimon took the lead in their small caravan. 

Up in the air, Marry could see that Armor Digivoling Nivernmon was a good idea because Nivernmon in this form gave her access the sky without putting to much pressure on the Digimon as well. Also this form allowed her to transport others and it also gave her a slight edge as well, this was because being in the air allowed her to view more of an area than if she was on the ground no matter what type of weather that she was in. 

"I can see that taking the Armor route was a good idea," said Marry.

"I have to agree with that one," said Griffinmon. 

Marry took around good look around the area and she could see that the road that Roger was traveling on was safe from dangers. Like before Marry did the same going down, telling Roger, Roger agreeing with the news and after that she went back into the air. Unlike the other time she didn't go high in the sky, she kept a close distance to Roger's car. They kept this formation for a couple minutes until Roger couldn't travel any further via car and with that he got out of the car. Angel did the same thing and with that Marry went down on the ground. After that she dismounted her armor-level Digimon, Mimi, and Palmon did the same thing as well. Griffinmon stay in her form because she didn't trust this area like the others did. 

The small group of people and Digimon started to walk through the debris field. While they were doing that Roger was looking at Angel, Marry, and Mimi, he was judging their action. He didn't need to have any of his hyper senses to tell him that the trio was seeing something that they have seen before. That was something that he had acquired from being in the police for so many years and further strengthens through his current job. 

"I can see you have seen this place before," said Roger.

"Yes, I have seen this place before," answered Marry.

"Can you say that this place is where the World Trade Towers once should in this world?" Asked Roger.

"Yes," answered Marry.

"What you?" Asked Roger who directed his question toward Mimi.

Mimi was a little shaken by the direct asking that Roger had toward her. While she was around him, she had never been so close to him right now couple with the fact of the power that was between him. She was a little scare of him and it didn't help the fact that he was dress completely in black that made him seem a little frightful than he was. She didn't know what to do with him. 

"I ask you a question, and I do expect an answer. I would like to know have you seen this place before and can you agree with Marry that this is where the World Trade Towers once stood in this world?" Asked Roger.

Mimi started to nod her head at that. "Yes." 

"Good, now you," said Roger and after that he pointed in the direction of Angel. "Show me how to get under this debris field." 

"I will and I won't do anything that is funny," said Angel.

"Good, now should me the way," said Roger.

With that everybody follow Angel as she took them through the many torn and broken buildings that had showed the many years of being forgot about. If there was any markings on the buildings that would of told anybody what these building were, they were gone through the many years of weathering that would of washed off the markings. 

"Are you sure that you know where you are going?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, I do," answered an Angel that sounded so sure of her. 

__

I would of love to see if she is wrong about this thought Mimi. 

Roger heard that and he didn't need any effort and that told Roger that she kept a lot of things close to the surface. _You aren't the only other one that would love to see something like that happen to her_ thought Roger. 

They traveled a few more yards up they reach an opening to the underground of this section of the city. The opening that they were about to enter didn't have anything fancy to it that a lot of the people thought it would be like.

"That it?" Asked a stunned Mimi.

"What are you expecting? A big neon sign that says 'Welcome' on it?" Asked Marry.

"Well, yes," answered Mimi.

"Well I wasn't, having something like that would only encourage the wrong type of crowd to head to this place," said Roger. "I think that we should enter into this place as soon as we can. The longer we wait to talk about this place to more chances that are enemies have a shot at claiming my sword." 

Hearing that Marry knew that Roger was slowly accepting his destiny, which was that he was picked by faith of some other cosmic force to save this world. When she saw him go into the portal that was the barrier between the surface world and the underground world without showing any sign of trepidation of doing it. Angel wasn't also impress at what he was doing, but she also knew that it could all be an act that he was playing to make the others feel safe about what they were doing. She just didn't know what he was doing, all she did know was that they were going to the place where Nancy was at. 

In a matter of seconds everybody walked through the portal and they did it just in time, this was because the rain that was drizzle of sudden turn into a more steady rain. Also the wind was starting to pick up as well. With quick look at the weather, Roger monition to Angel to lead the way to where the sword was located. Angel listened to his action and took point of the group.

"Do you think that we should kept an eye out on her?" Asked Marry.

"Yes," said Roger.

"Griffinmon," said Marry.

"No need," said Griffinmon. 

With that Marry got on the back of her Armor-Level Digimon and with that the two of them walked a little closer to Angel. As soon as the two of them got close to her she felt their present on her back and with that she knew that failure wasn't an option for her.

"I can see that you really want me to show you the way to where the thing is at," said Angel.

"You are dam right about that one," said Roger.

"Okay," said Angel.

With that Angel continued on her way through the many man-made caverns and everybody expect Angel and Roger where taking in the sights. In doing that Marry could tell that where in the place where the PATH train station was once located here. Her thoughts were confirmed by the flight of stairs that she saw a head of them and she wasn't the only other one that was happy to see the flight of stairs. Angel was also happy in seeing them and that was because it meant that she was on the right path. 

"We are also there, the only other thing that we will pass is wall painting," said Angel.

Everybody nodded their heads at that and after that the group continued to walk through the underground train station without saying a word to each other. It was that reason that it seemed to talk so long for them to reach that checkpoint, but they reach it. 

"Here is the wall painting that I was talking about," said Angel.

They all stood there to take a look at the work of art that was painted on the wall of this train station. They couldn't tell what was painted on the wall, the detail and the color that was to badly worn away. All they could tell was that there was something that was painted here, but what it was that was something that they would never find out. Time had stolen that answer away from them, but they all knew that they couldn't spend time thinking about what they thought was painted on there.

"Yes, this was once was a painting, but of what that is something that we can't tell from the lack of detail," said Marry.

"Because of that we can't stay around and guess what it once was," said Roger. _Even if we did know what was painted up here it still wouldn't help us_.

"I was expecting you," said a female voice. 

Roger turned around in the direction of the voice and he saw the face that was behind the voice. He didn't recognize the person and he was a little surprise to see something that was living down here.

"Who were you expecting?" Asked Roger.

"You," said the person and after that she pointed at Roger.

"Me?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, you, who else can change form?" Asked the person.

Roger reacts to that first with his finger shaking in the air and started to walk toward the woman. "I would like to know how do you know me?" 

"Who dose not know Paradigm's top Negotiator?" Asked Nancy.

Roger wasn't too happy with that type of answer and he shows his distaste for that answer on his face. Seeing that Nancy knew that Roger wasn't happy with her answer and she knew that was a little dangerous for her to do it. So she knew that it was time for her to tell him the truth about how she knew about Roger and so she told him everything. She told him how her father had given her this place when he died, how he told her to kept this place safe from harm until the right time, how she went to her make shift office and open up a case that contained a letter which she read. When she did that she found out what this place was and who the sword that she and her father had protected for some many years until the right person. That she would know who that person was and that person would be the one that would have the ably to change form when the time needed required them to do so. 

"That person is you," answered Nancy. 

"If that is true, than you are the one that should take me to where the sword is located," said Roger.

"Yes that is true, Angel here was to guide you to this point, but she can't continue the joinery with you, that is my job," said Nancy.

"What about the others? Marry, Mimi, Palmon, Griffinmon, can they come with me?" Asked Roger.

"If that is your wish, then can come with you, but I don't think somebody whom ascension to god hood is almost complete is worry about their safely," said Nancy.

"That might be true, but I would rather be safe than sorry about my safely," said Roger.

With that Nancy, Roger, Mimi, Marry, and Palmon made their way through the underground world that Nancy called home. On their way they could see that others made this place their home as well and Roger wondered just like other that why these people were in this place just like she was. With that Nancy explained that this was a place where people that had lost their way could find their way back to world and it didn't matter what type of person they were. She was here to help them get back and not judge them and Roger commented that her work was very progressive when compared to the general feeling toward people like this. Roger could see that a majority of them were asleep and Roger didn't feel that it was nice for him to wake them up to see that they were, so he left them alone. Lucky for him because one of them was Beck.

After passing through the halls that contained these people that were trying to get back to real world, they walked into another hall. This one was unlike the pervious one and this was because it contained a huge pile of debris that they had to walk around. In there, Marry saw something that she had seen before, and it was a piece of metal. The metal was in the shape of cross-hatch pattern and this pattern was to uncommon, she might of pass if off just like that. But it was the size of the piece of metal that caught her attention, it was the same size as the piece of metal that was twisted, but stood up on the ground after the day the towers fall. The huge piece of metal that was in the background as a pair of gray clad New York City's Firefighters were raising the United State Flag. That was the second confirmation that she got that told her that this was the site of this world's World Trade Center's Towers and seeing that almost scared her. So the only thing that she had to do was to look around from the piece of metal and kept her eyes on the straight and narrow, to look ahead in the future. That future, were Roger and his sword and that what she did. It seemed to take forever to get past this part of the trip, but they did get past it and with that the room seemed to open up. 

At the end of the room was a pair of huge metal doors as they got closer to the doors Marry noticed something was happening in the direction of her chest. Without thinking about it, she picked up the string that was holding the tag that contained her Crest when she did that her Crest was brought up and out of her shirt. When she did that she noticed that her Crest was glowing the sky blue color of when she had triggered it. 

"Mimi, Roger, take a look at your Crests," said Marry.

Both Roger and Mimi did that and both of them saw that two of them were glowing. Mimi's was glowing Green and Roger's on the other hand was glowing Sliver. Neither of them knew what this meant. 

"What going on?" Asked a worry Mimi.

"I have no clue, but the only other time when this happen is when I personally triggered it to make my Digimon go to her Ultimate Level," answered Marry.

"That happen to me as well, when I first triggered it as well, that allowed my Digimon to go Ultimate," said Mimi. 

"If that is true, then what about Roger's Crest, he never triggered it to make his Digimon go Ultimate," said Marry.

"It also could be that your Crests are reacting toward a something other than your personal traits, like a extremely powerful source," said Griffinmon. "I've heard that these things that you call 'Crests' do that." 

"She might be on something," said Marry.

"This is all good in theory, but we are here do something," said Nancy.

"Right, then let do it then," said Marry.

Nancy nodded her head at that and with that she open up the doors. When she did that the room that they were in got bathed in a bright almost blinding white light, but somehow the bright light that was coming from that room didn't hurt their eyes. As the doors fully open they could see the source of the light was coming from a huge metal sword. Griffinmon, Mimi, nor Marry knew what to think of it, but Roger on the other hand felt like he was being called toward it. Because of it he was moving toward it and in a matter of seconds he took the sword from it location. When he did that the light that was coming from it disappeared and the room returned to it normal color. 

When Roger picked up the huge sword he expected the thing to weight heavy on him but he found out that it didn't feel heavy at all. It was light also as if the thing was made out of air and because of that he swung it like it was a piece of wood, with no effort from his body or his muscles in his arm. 

"Man, this thing is light," said Roger. "A lot lighter than I thought it would be."

"Let's me see," said Marry.

"Okay," said Roger. 

With that Roger handed Marry the sword and as soon as Marry put her hand on it the thing felt like it weights a ton. Because of that she was struggling to hold it even with both hands and with that the muscles that were in her arms grave way. With that the sword fall down to the ground and to show the weight that was from the sword it created a hole in the ground in the shape of the sword. Roger didn't understand what was going on here, he wanted Marry to see how light the sword was despite the size of the sword. 

"I will pick it up," said Mimi.

So she tried to pick it up and unlike Marry who couldn't hold because of the weight, Mimi couldn't hold it because as soon as she touch it she felt a shape pain in her fighters also like it was a needle that was tipped with fire. Because of the pain that came from it she was force to take her hand off the sword. 

"Ouch," said Mimi. "That thing burnt me or something like that."

"What?" Asked a confused Roger who started to walked toward the sword and after that she reach for the sword. In a matter of seconds he pick the thing up without any sign of pain or struggle. "You can't pick it up?" 

"No I can't," said Mimi.

"I can't even hold it," said Marry.

"I don't understand that," said Roger.

"I do," said Nancy.

"You do," said Roger.

"Yes, it is because that sword is meant for you only and because of that it can't be picked up nor handle by anybody expect you. That is the reason why you, Marry, can't hold it even for a second, and that is why, you, Mimi, can't pick it up either, which is the reason why Roger can both pick it up and handle it without pain nor effort from his body," answered Nancy.

"Nice," said Marry.

"Now, that I have my sword what should I do with it now?" Asked Roger. Before anybody could answer the question Roger felt a sharp pain in his left wrist, the same wrist where he had place his watch, the very same watch that he had used to summon Big O in action whenever he needed the Megadeus, his ace in the whole. The pain was so bad for him that he had to go down on ground on both of his knees. Everybody tried to aid Roger, but he put his hand up to stop them.

"I know what this look like it, but I think I know what is going on," said Roger.

"What do you mean?" Asked Marry.

"Look for yourself," answered Roger. With that he show his left wrist and they could see that sword that he had claimed for himself was merging with him, becoming a part of him, a living part of him. 

When the merging of the sword on his left wrist was done the pain was good and another thing was gone the handle of the sword as well. With the pain gone, Roger got up from the ground and when he did that they could see that the sword was apart of him, almost like it was an extension of himself. So much so that his left hand was completely covered by a sliver metal. The same time of sliver metal which the sword was made out of and Roger took a look at what had happen to his left hand. He wasn't to surprise at what just happen to him, it look liked that he was expecting it to happen to him. 

"It look like that my work here is down, well at least with you," said Nancy. "I still have a job to do with these people that are staying with me." After that Nancy started to walk out of the room.

Roger turned his head, like he was watching for something or expecting something to have happen. " I don't think so."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Nancy.

Seconds after that the ground started to shake and the ground that they were standing on started to lose it solidity, like it was turning into mud and after that the mud was starting to turn into water. 

"What the hell is this?" Asked Nancy.

"Liquefaction," answered Marry.

"What is that?" Asked Nancy.

"It is the process of solid ground literally turning into quicksand by the process of shaking," answered Marry.

"We should get out of here," said Roger.

"Yes," answered Marry.

With that Marry, Mimi, and Palmon got on the back of Griffinmon. Roger with inhuman speed ran in the direction of Nancy before the ground would shallow her up. Even with the speed of Griffinmon and Roger running in the opposite direction of the collapsing ground, they still weren't getting any ground from it. 

"It is gaining," said Mimi. 

"Even with our speed it look like that we aren't going to make it," said Marry.

Roger turned his attention away from the straight and narrow, and behind him. He could see that the quicksand that look like that it was gaining ground on them stopped. That was something that puzzled Roger.

"Take a look at that," said Roger.

"What?" Asked Marry.

"The ground it stop doing what you called 'Liquefaction'," said Roger.

"That because I control it," said another voice.

"Who is that?" Asked Nancy.

"Me," said the same voice. After the soft ground that was produced by the Liquefaction a huge snake-like creature appeared. The huge snake-like creature look like to be a Seadramon or even a Mega Seadramon, but there was something different about this one. For one, this snake-like creature didn't have the horn that was located on top of the head, like Mega Seadramon did. Another different from these two creatures was the fact that this creature was green in color and scaly. In this creature mouth was a huge row of dagger size teeth and in the center of this creature was a jewel, a blue jewel. 

"Who is that?" Asked Marry.

"Oh, no that Leviathanmon, an Ultimate Level Digimon who lives most of his time in the deep seas waiting for foolish Digimon to come his way. When they did they either crush to depth by the huge weight of the Digimon. If he dose not get your like that he will either get by his Pandemonium Wave or his Forbidding Rain attacks," answered Griffinmon. 

"Well let we can't have that," said Marry.

"Right," said Griffinmon. 

After that Marry, Mimi, and Palmon got on the back of her Digimon.

"Mimi," said Palmon.

Mimi nodded her head with that. 

"Palmon Digivolve to…" started Palmon.

"…Togemon," ended the Champion Level Digimon. 

With that the two Digimon headed directed toward Leviathanmon with the full knowledge that he was an Ultimate Level Digimon. 

"River of Fire!" Shouted Griffinmon. Seconds after that a stream of fire was shot out of the mouth of the Armor Level Digimon. The fire base attack caught the attention of Leviathanmon so much that the huge Digimon turned his head in the direction of Griffinmon. The Armor Level Digimon base herself for a painful attack and because of that she embedded her claws into the dirt despite the fact that she knew that the soil between her wasn't as strong as used to be. 

"Forbidding Rain!" Shouted the Digimon and second after that he opened up his huge mouth and a shower of water that look like rain, but in fact that it was extremely powerful acid rain. The acid rain hit Griffinmon and when it did it started to eat away at the armor that was encased Griffinmon. The acid rain reached to the skin of the Digimon and because of that Griffinmon shouted out in pain as the acid burned her unprotected skin. The pain from the acid attack made Griffinmon lose her focus and because of that she went back to her Rookie State of Nivernmon. 

"Nivernmon!" Shouted Marry.

"Now to finished you off," said Leviathanmon. Second after that the huge Digimon open up his mouth to eat Marry's Digimon.

"She going to eat her! NO!" Shouted Marry.

"Not if I can help it!" Shouted Togemon! 

"Needle Spray!" Shouted Togemon. With that Togemon release a shower of needles that hit their mark, Leviathanmon's skin. 

The needles didn't do much damage, but it did the trick it stops Leviathanmon from eating Nivernmon. It was the distraction that Roger was looking for to make his move on this powerhouse of a Digimon. While Leviathanmon was making conversation with Mimi's Digimon he jumped on the back of the Digimon. When he did that he could see the layer of scales that had protected this Digimon from attacks and he also noticed the smell that was coming from this Digimon as well. It had the smell of depth and decay, I smell that almost made Roger sick to smell it, but he knew that he had to do stand it. He did, and with that he used his newly acquired sword and stabbed Leviathanmon with it. Unlike the others who tried to damage this Digimon, he did the trick with his own weapon, he had breach the scales, his armor. Leviathanmon cried out in pain as he tossed and turned to relive himself of this pain that was in his back. While he was doing that Roger held own for dear life and he was doing that via the sword which he forget that he still embedded in the back of this Digimon. During that he could feel the pain in his wrist as he thought the sword was going to broken by the force of that this Digimon was producing. 

The only thing that he knew that he had to do was to free the sword from the back of this Digimon. So he used his free hand to gain a foothold on the back of this Digmon that would allow him to power to free sword from the thick skin of this Digimon. He did and in doing that he causes this Digimon more pain, as result of that the thrashing that Leviathanmon was producing was even more violent than before. This cause Roger be throw off the ride and Roger landed hard on a wall. Roger quickly recovered from the toss that he had and when he did he noticed that he was slightly bleeding from the attack.

"What I thought that I couldn't be hurt," said Roger.

"You can, be hurt in the present of a Blue Jewel, reminder what I told you," said a voice that Roger recognized as his own and with that he knew that it was Big O speaking to him. 

"That right, Leviathanmon, has a Blue Jewel on his head," said Roger.

"Guys, I not as powerful as you think I am, as long as Leviathanmon had that Blue Jewel in his head, I like a normal human being," said Roger. "Destroyed that Jewel and I might be able to kill this beast."

"What? Oh, forget it," said Marry.

"Marry, I can't, help you," said Nivernmon. 

"Then that leaves you Mimi," said Marry. 

"Togemon, can't touch him," said Mimi.

"Then get her to the next level," said Marry.

"Yes," said Mimi. Seconds after that her crest glowed green.

"Togemon Digivolve to…" started Togemon.

"…Lillymon," ended Lillymon. 

After that a new Digimon appeared and this time the new Digimon appeared to be fairy like in appearance with a flower-shape dress and a rose hat on her head. 

"Do it, Lillymon!" Shouted Mimi.

"Hold on, Mimi," said Lillymon. 

"Flower Cannon!" She shouted and seconds after that a green shot of energy was shot out of the flower that was in her hand. 

The attack hit it mark, the blue Jewel that was in his head, but it didn't destroyed it, it only crack it. Leviathanmon wasn't to please at this attack and turned his attention turned the Fairy-type Digimon.

"Forbidding Rain!" He shouted and like before, the acid rain attack was shot out of the mouth of this Digimon. Unlike the pervious time it didn't hit his target an this was because Lillymon was to fast for the attack. 

"Miss me!" Said Lillymon. 

"Flower Cannon!" She shouted again. The attack once again it mark and before it only did a little bit of damage. 

"I can't see to destroyed this thing," said Lillymon.

"Then you have to go to the next level, your Mega Level," said Marry.

"Lillymon has a Mega Level?" Asked a stunned Mimi.

"Yes, all Digimon have a Mega Level, only a few reach it. Mimi you have to believe in your self, like you did before to get Lillymon to appear," said Marry.

"Mimi, believe in me," said Lillymon.

"The same with me," said Roger.

"I do," said Mimi.

With that Mimi's crest once again glowed green and that went the same for Roger's sword, which glowed yellow. Before anybody could react to it, it shot out a beam of energy that was directed toward Mimi. It hit her and her body glowed yellow and energy from the beam give Mimi to power to allow Lillymon to reach her Mega Level. 

"Lillymon Digivolve to…" started Lillymon.

"…Rosemon," ended Rosemon. 

Seconds after Rosemon had voiced her name she made her appearance, and just like Lillymon, she kept her human-like appearance. Unlike Lillymon who was mainly green, pink, and her face was clearly visible. Rosemon was mainly black, red, and the only visible part of her face was her mouth. The rest of her face was cover by rose. Her neck was flank by a crest that was green that gave it the look of leaves, attached to this crest was a cape-like thing that hung behind Rosemon. This cape-like thing was white in color and the cape-like thing gave the appearance that they were petals of a flower. On her body she was wearing a body suit that was skin tight and because of that it accented a majority of her feminine features. A clear signs that this Digimon was female in nature. 

The color of her skintight body suit was rose red and this color continued all the way until it reached mid way of her upper legs. The body suit that she was wearing had no shelves to it, but to make up for this she had gloves that were also rose red as well, and the gloves covered all but a third of her arms. The color red continued until it reached mid way of her upper leg and when the color red reach that point, that was when the body suit turned black. Around her body there was a green vine that wrapped itself through her entire body that included her chest region in which they cross her heart and they also wrapped themselves around her arms until they reach their ends. Which was at her hands, on her right side the vine was slightly coiled and on the other side the vine was straight, like it was ready to be wiped.

Mimi didn't know what to say at this new form of her Digimon, she couldn't believe that her Digimon would be able to reach this state like Matt's, Tai's, Kari's. T.K.'s, Marry's, Ken's and Davis's did, but right there her Digimon's Mega Form was staring right back at her. While she didn't have the color pink, which was the color that she personally liked above any other color, which still didn't mean that she didn't like this Digimon at all. These new colors of red and black made her look maturer, almost like she had grown up, a perfect metaphor for her. She had grown up as well and to further stress this idea about her was the fact that her voice had also change as well. While it was the same as Lillymon's voice, it had slight differences to it and one of them was the fact that Rosemon's voice was a little deeper that Lillymon's voice. 

"Are you Lillymon's Mega form?" Asked Mimi.

"Yes, I am, and my name is Rosemon, Lillymon's Mega form* and I wiped by enemies into submission via my Thorn Whipping attack, if that dose not work I will hit them with my Rose Spear Attack," answered Rosemon.

"Why I am not impressive by this, you are just the same Digimon just with a new set of clothes and attacks," said Leviathanmon.

"We will see," said Rosemon. 

"Forbidding Rain!" Cried Leviathanmon. Like before a mist of rain that was mixed with acid was shot out of the mouth of the Ultimate-Level Digimon. Rosemon just avoid the acid shower with quick moves in the same way that an insect would do to avoid being hit. 

"Now my turn," said Rosemon. "Thorn Whipping!" She called out her attack and seconds after that vine that was coiled through out her body detached itself from her body and form a huge green line that required her to use both of her hands to hold it. Then she used her new acquired weapon to whip Leviathanmon. 

Leviathanmon cried out in pain from the attack, not because the way that the vine was being used as it, like a whip. The pain also comes from what was on the vine; thorns and these thorns stuck themselves on his skin, breaching the thick scales of his skin. Leviathanmon tried to stand up to this attack, but he found himself slowly faulting under the numerous sources of pain that were throughout his entire body and more popping up as soon as he found them. Then the pain was to great for even this might Digimon to take and because of that he fell onto the soft ground kicking up more of the ground. The soft ground that Leviathanmon landed into found its way into the wounds that were on his skin and this cause even more pain for him. Now Leviathanmon welcome depth and this was because it would end the pain that he was in right now. 

"End it, kill me," said Leviathanmon. 

"That not my job," said Rosemon. "I am just making it easier for the one that will kill you. Rose Spear!" She shouted her another attack.

Seconds after that Rosemon raise her hand up and when she did that a rose color spear that was made out energy. Then she throw the thing at the head of Leviathanmon and in a second the spear hit it mark, Leviathanmon's head. Rosemon's attack not only hit Leviathanmon's head, but also destroyed the blue jewel that was in the center of his head. 

"My Jewel! What have you done?" Asked a socked Leviathanmon.

"Broken it!" Answered Rosemon and after that she took a look behind the Digimon, she could see that Roger with his sword was rising from the ground, almost like a Phoenix. "That was only the being, that will happen to you. My job is done here." 

With that Rosemon flew away from the scene and while she was doing that Roger jumped on the back of the Digimon. Roger wasted no time in getting the job done, he stabbed the Digimon in the back and this time he made sure that this Digmon wouldn't get a second wind. He force the sword all the way through the neck of the Digimon until it reach the other side and then he ripped the sword out the same way. With that Leviathanmon yelping out a depth cry, hearing that Roger knew that he had to get out the back of this dying Digimon. He did and in a matter of seconds the Digimon was deleted into a million tiny pieces. 

"Are you guys are all right?" Asked Roger.

"We are fine, thanks to you," answered Mimi.

"Yes," said Marry. 

Roger pulls the sword back in and when he did that his hand reappeared. When he did that he went over to where Marry and Nivernmon was located. He could see that Marry was holding her injured Digimon.

"Is she all right?" Asked Roger.

Marry took a look at the blue color dragon-type Digimon and while her body was covered with carbon scoring, she could tell that her Digimon was all right. 

"Yes, she is," answered Marry.

"All right then, we should be leave this place," said Roger.

That what they all did, they headed out of the underground place, and back to the surface. When they did that they could see that the rain and wind that was going on when they first enter into this place, had stopped. Nobody took noticed that to that, for they returned back to Roger's house. On that way, Marry was thinking about Angel, Roger, Nancy, and the parallels to a work of classic fiction that was called _Divine Comedy_. While she only read small parts of the story, she knew the jest of what this story was all about; it was about the author and how he had lost his way to heaven after he died. That the only way that he could get to heaven was to first go through Hell, then Purgatory, and finality Heaven, the author's goal. That the only way that he could do that was through the use of Guides that would escort him through the many twists and turns of the afterlife. But his first guide told him that he wouldn't be able to travel with him when he went to Heaven, for that was the job for other. He listen to him about his first guide took him through the many different circles of Hell, each one worst then other, finally until they meet up with the Devil himself. After that they accented to Purgatory, when they traveled through the many stages of Purgatory than he would go to Heaven and leave his first guide behind. That sounded my much like Angel and Nancy. 

Then her mind switches from thinking about that to how T.K. was doing. Had he made it to where the other Digidestined where located at, if so, what happen to them, where still alive after a year of being left alone in this city that they had no friends to fall back onto. 

__

T.K. I hope that you find them soon, and when you do, hurry back as fast as you can thought Marry.

T.K. was doing his job he was heading to the hotel and while he was doing that he was being watch by minions of Daemon and Alex. 

TBC…

In Chapter 26: Rescue! Save the International Digidestined


	26. Rescue! Save the International Digidesti...

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either, it labor of love. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon Griffinmon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters that are ahead, for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now.

T.K. still on his mission to see how the International Digidestined have fair has no clue that he is being watch by minions of both Alex and Daemon. This is just a ploy to distract the good guys from seeing their true purpose. While all of this is happening, Gennai enlist the aide of the four Digimon Guardians and their allies as well. 

****

Additional Notes: Please take into accord, the four Digimon Guardians, Edonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, and Baihumon were introduce in the 2nd season of Digimon despite the fact that the only Digimon Guardian that was showed was Azulongmon. Also with the Devas, I have a theory that they also around at the time of the 2nd season despite the fact that they won't introduce in the season. Plus, I think that the four Digimon Guardians' personalities are the same despite the two different seasons of the show. 

Chapter 26 – Rescue! Save the International Digidestined: Part 1: Angel's Escape

T.K. and Peagusmon were traveling through the dark and cloudy night sky of this world, while the two of them have seen many dark nights before, it seem that this dark night sky was a little different than the others that two of them have experience before. It seems to them that it was a little more threaten than normal, also like the night sky was telling them to "Turn around now or else". T.K. knew that was something that he couldn't do no matter how much the night was telling him, this was because he had to do something and nothing was going to stop him. 

As the two of them exited the place was Roger calls home and they entered into another area of this great and heavy urbanized city. This section that they were currently in was just like the section that Roger lived, it was outside of the dooms and it showed it. With building that were just barely hanging on and this could be because the repair construction that these building went through was shady at best. Seeing this, T.K. couldn't believe that human beings just like him could live in a place like this and T.K. wouldn't of believe it if he wasn't told that there were people that live in that area. 

To further stress the point that people did live in these places, T.K. saw a couple of regular people that were walking on the streets. T.K. could see that these people were use to a hard life, with their long shelve shirts that appeared to be piled up in layers to keep the cold out. Yet another sign to T.K. that the people here were poor, or the inner circle of this city didn't care about these people like they did inside of the dooms. T.K. didn't know for sure, but he thought that was the latter. While T.K. had compassion to their plight, he knew that he didn't have the time to involve himself with their issues. Right now he was on a mission and a very important mission and that was to see how the International Digidestined had faired while they were in their world. While it was only two weeks in their world, here almost a year had passed them by while they were trying to find the reason why Alex and Daemon had enter into their world. 

So, T.K. pass them by and because of that he had enter into yet another part of this city, it seem that it got worst with buildings that whom windows were broken and pieces of the buildings' frames were broken as well. Seeing that T.K. guess that this area was a place were raw materials, materials that were either unavailable to them or they couldn't afford to the people in the pervious area that he was in, were used to build or repair the buildings in that place. Despite the horrible appearance of the current area that T.K. was in, he knew that he had to get through this area to reach his goal, the hotel that the International Digidestined were held up. So T.K. and Peagusmon sailed through this area with little attention to the ground that were flying over. 

After going through that area, T.K. recognized the series of buildings that were on the horizon that they were heading to. He knew that this was the place that International Digidestined were at. So now it would only be a matter of time before they would reach their goal and while victory was so close, T.K. knew that he shouldn't let his guard down. T.K. nor Peagusmon let their guard down for they scan the entire area that they were in before they would set down. When they were sure that it was safe for them to set down, they did. When they did the skies open up with rain and the wind also started to kick up. 

"T.K., I think that we should get inside of the hotel," said Peagusmon. 

"I also think so," agreed T.K.

With that duo of them walked toward the office of this hotel and while the place was while lit, that still didn't mean anything. So T.K. headed up to the door of the office with caution and when he got into visible range of the door. When he did he notice that the door was slightly ajar and that meant either two things, one somebody had enter into this place, or two the clerk that was on duty had to do something really fast. 

"T.K., I think that we shouldn't go into this place," said Peagusmon. 

T.K. knew that Peagusmon was correct with his worry about entering into this place, but something inside of him told him that he had go into this place to find out what had happen into this place. 

"You are correct about that, but we should go into this place, because we have to find out what happen here, to find out why this door is ajar," said T.K.

"All right," said T.K.

So the two of them walked into the room and when they did they found out that the lights were out. Naturally T.K. tried to turn the light on and he found out that the lights didn't work, seeing that T.K. got worry about this place to the point that he shouldn't be in here. With that T.K. knew that he should of listen to what the night sky had told him.

"Peagusmon, I think we should get out of here," said T.K.

Peagusmon didn't response to him like he normally did and because of that T.K. knew that something was wrong. Something inside of him didn't want to turn around because he knew what was going to behind him, but he knew that he had to do it. So T.K. brace himself for the worst, which was that somebody or something had token control over his Digimon and put him in state in which he couldn't told T.K. what was wrong with him. Having that image in his mind, T.K. turn around and found out that his worst fear was confirmed, somebody had token control over his Digimon. Not in the state that T.K. thought it would be and that was, somebody had forced Peagusmon to go into this Rookie form of Patamon. That wasn't so, this was because Peagusmon was still in his Armor-Level state, but he was tided up by something. 

"Are you T.K., the Digidestined that holds the Crest of Hope?" Asked the person.

T.K. just nodded his head in the answer of yes. 

"Good, you should come with us," said the person. 

T.K. was forced to come with that person and when he did he could see that International Digidestined were also there as well. He could see that despite the year of being on their own they were in good shape and that grave T.K. a piece of mind, that he didn't have to worry about them being dead. Now the only thing that he had to worry about them was if they wouldn't be killed and that went the same for him as well.

"Where are we going?" Asked T.K.

"I think you know to the answer to that question," answered the person. 

Hearing that T.K. knew where they were heading to, they were heading to the sit of power of this city, The Paradigm Group's Headquarters, a place that he had visited before. Knowing that T.K. had a great feeling of dread, that this time he wouldn't be able to escape it like he did before. 

While T.K. and the other International Digidestined were being head off to Paradigm Group's Headquarters the person that had caught T.K. and his Digimon was busy with his own affairs. One of his affairs was putting a piece of paper on the door frame telling anybody that would past this place what had happen here. He stuck the piece of paper with a steak knife and when he was done doing that he return to his car. His car was trailing the car that contain T.K. and Peagusmon, to make sure that if the two of them had escape he would be able to head them off before they could warm people about what just had happen to them. 

Back in the Digital World, Gennai stood in the center of the Digital World, the neutral zone of the Digital World. The place were the sphere of power of the four Digi Guardian overlapped each other, a safe zone where Digimon themselves could go to find a place to rest. Gennai knew that this was a good place to call four Digimon Guardians themselves to meet each other. Gennai knew that if had summon them in their own zones, the one Guardian that had power there would have advantage in the meeting and that was something that he didn't want to have happen. 

The first Digi World Guardian appeared was Azulongmon, the Eastern Zone Guardian, the one that was of peace, the one that the Digidestined were most familiar with, the one that gave Gennai one of his orbs that were around him. He could see the giant blue dragon that had chains around him and numerous of small wings that help him to fly through the air. 

"It is nice to see you again, Old Friend," said Azulongmon. 

"It is the same with you," said Gennai.

"I would like to know why have you call me and my fellow brothers?" Asked Azulongmon. 

"For two reason, one I would like to return the Orb that allow the Digidestined's Digimon to Digivolve despite the present of the Control Spires," answered Gennai. After that Gennai's held up the Orb and seconds after that the Orb returned its owner. 

"Thank you, and the other," said Azulongmon. 

"It also about the what is going on the world of Paradigm City," answered Gennai.

"Yes, I have monitor it as well, it seems that Alex Rosewater has gained to much power and not only a threat to his own world, but other and the Digidestined's as well," said Azulongmon. 

"You worry to much, Azulongmon," said another voice.

Both Azulongmon and Gennai turned around and could see that yet another Digi World Guardian had appeared on the scene. This one was Zhuqiaomon, the red Phoenix Digimon that guarded the West Zone of the Digimon World, one of the more aggressive Digimon that were in this world. 

"You must be Zhuqiaomon," said Gennai.

"Yes, I am, and I would like to know why you, a simple Digimon had summon me from my watch on the Western Zone of this world," said Zhuqiaomon.

"If you have come on time, you would of heard from Gennai himself and you forget yourself, Zhuqiaomon, Gennai might be a Digimon, but you forget he was one of the few survivors of the Ancient Ones that guarded this world before our birth," said Azulongmon. 

This didn't impress Zhuqiaomon at all, for while Gennai was a Digimon, he had the appearance of being human and Phoenix Guardian share no love of humans. His hated of humans was further deeper with the fact that it was humans that had save his world, the world that he was made to protect from evil. To add insult to injury for him was the fact that these humans were children that had save the Digital World from danger, not once, but twice. 

"He is just piss off that you are bothering him," said yet another voice, but this voice was different from the other voices, and this was because he had an Irish Accent to it. 

The trio of them turned their head and could see the last two Digimon Guardians had shown up. These two were Edonwumon, the two-headed turtle with a tree on the top of his back Digimon, who guarded the western zone of this world. The other one was Baihumon, the white tiger Digimon that guarded the north zone of this world. 

"That might be true, Edonwumon, but we have to respect his opinion," said Azulongmon.

"You are correct, but we shouldn't waste our time on these pointless war of words. There are more important things that five of us should talk about," said Gennai. 

"Correct," said Baihumon. 

Everybody looked in the direction of the White Tiger Digital Guardian, who rarely spoke, for he was the type of Digimon that was more action rather than words. So when he did speak it had to be for a very good reason.

"Gennai, please continue," said Baihumon.

"As Azulongmon said before, the three of your show up, the problem in the world of Paradigm is getting out of hand. At first it was bad, but controllable, now it seems that Alex has gain enough power not to only threaten the world that he lives in, but our world, and the world in which the Digidestined live in as well," said Gennai.

"We haven't face threats like this before," said Zhuqiaomon. 

"That is true, but you have to understand this, Alex had allied himself with Daemon and because have that he had access to all of the power and man power that he has," said Gennai.

"To make the problem worst is the fact that there are reports that Daemonicusmon has been awoken as well," said Edonwumon.

"What?" Asked a stunned Azulongmon.

"Who?" Asked Zhuqiaomon.

Baihumon remained silent on this matter for he made the choice in his mind that he should let his oldest brother explain who was Daemonicusmon was. 

"Daemonicusmon is supremely powerful Digimon Demon Lord that was formed shortly after the Digi World was made. The Ancient One, the ones that Gennai was apart of and the ones that formed us, sealed him away so that he couldn't threaten the Digi World with his evil influence. At last their efforts were in vain and this was because what Daemonicusmon couldn't influence through his own actions, he influence through the use of Digimon that he had made while he was sealed away, i.e. Daemon," said Edonwumon. 

"How do you know this?" Asked Zhuqiaomon.

"You forget, that I am the oldest out of all of us, and because of that I have access to information that you might not be aware of," answered the turtle Digimon. 

"If this is so, then we must muster our forces to stop this newest threat to the safely of our world," said Zhuqiaomon. "I will rally my Devas to attack and defeat this new threat."

"Don't be fool hearty, Zhuqiaomon, even if your Devas attack him with all of their most powerful attacks together, they would barely scratch the surface of him. Plus when he was sealed away, he lost his physical form, right now he dose not have a physical form. The only form that he had right now is a spiritual form that wouldn't even flinch with your Devas' attacks. If we are going to attack him we should prevent him from reaching his physical form, if that fails then we should attack him as soon he reaches his physical form. I said this because logic states that is when he will be at his weakest," said Edonwumon.

"If we are going to prevent him from reaching that state, what should we do?" Asked Zhuqiaomon. 

"_We_ can't do anything, but the Digidestined in the world of Paradigm City, can do something. That something is to stop either Alex or Daemon from assembly the four Digi Jewels, which were scatter to prevent this from happening," answered Azulongmon. 

"Why is this? I demand to know why?" Demanded Zhuqiaomon.

"It how that world works there, Digimon Guardians like us can't enter into that world, but other Digimon can. Don't ask why because we don't know for sure," answered Azulongmon.

"If that is true, than why can Metal Nivernmon Battle Mode can enter into that world despite the fact that she is a Digimon Guardian?" Question Edonwumon.

"This is because she achieved that state via evolution through her numerous Digivolutions that she went through," answered Azulongmon.

"So it we can't go through to that world, but can we send other types of Digimon through to that world?" Asked Zhuqiaomon.

"Yes, I see why not," answered Azulongmon.

"Then, I will rally my Devas to enter into that world," said Zhuqiaomon.

"Wait, my brother, you must do it a way not to sock this world, while yes, they have their share of encounters with strange and mysterious creatures, a good majority of them have come out of the water, which would make them accustom to your 12 Devas. It is still not a good idea to sent them to that world without a good warring," said Azulongmon.

"Then what do you suggest that we do," said a mocking Zhuqiaomon. 

Azulongmon knew that Zhuqiaomon's tolerance of waiting wasn't his best trait, for he was a Digimon Guardian that was of action. While this was his strength it also was his weakest and this was because he would rush into a place without thinking it through and when the dust cleared, that was the time that he would ask questions about what he did. Even that was a rare for him to do. This was because he thought himself so superior in his thinking that there wasn't a need for him to do so. While Zhuqiaomon's actions and way of thinking didn't get him into trouble, the other Digimon Guardians knew that it would only be a matter of time before this would catch up with him. 

"I suggest that Gennai, here send an e-mail to Digidestined telling them about Zhuqiaomon's Devas," answered Azulongmon. 

"But, Old Friend, the Digidestined only know you, Azulongmon, they don't know rest of the other Digimon Guardians, but they do know of them," said Gennai.

"Then you should tell them about us," said Edonwumon. "I think it wouldn't to hard to do that. I few lines in that thing that you call e-mail about us, should be good effort for the Digidestined to find out about us."

Gennai nodded his head at that. 

"Agree then, I will rally my Devas, come here again in one hour time, and I promise you that all 12 of time will be here," said Zhuqiaomon. 

"Right then," said Gennai.

With that the blue and white dragon that was Azulongmon, the Digimon Guardian of the Eastern Zone of the Digi World flow off in the direction of his sphere of influence. When he was gone, Zhuqiaomon, the red phoenix also flows off in the direction of his sphere of influence, which was the southern section of the Digital World. When the two flyers were off to their sphere of influence the two grounders also head off to their areas of power. In doing this, Gennai was once again all by himself. But Gennai wasn't worry about this and this was because one of his friends, Centarumon quickly appeared on the scene. 

"I hope that went well," said Centarumon.

"Better than I thought, but it seems that Zhuqiaomon hasn't change from the last time I have seen him. He still harbor a hate for the humans despite the fact that they have save this world more than once," said Gennai. "Despite that, he had agree to send his Devas, his 12 warriors to the world of Paradigm to stop the formation of the four Digi Jewels. Which will give Daemonicusmon, physical form that is require for him to take over the Digi World, and maybe the other two worlds as well."

The half-human, half-horse Digimon just nodded his head at this news. "Then, what is your role in this as the human put it, 'The Big Picture'?"  
"I will be the one that will send them a message via e-mail the Digidestined, that will explain everything for them." Answered Gennai. "But, I must head to my house to do so."

"I will take there," said Centarumon. 

Gennai mounted Centarumon and two of them head back to Gennai's house at race neck speed despite the different terrain that they were traveling across. It seem that Centarumon knew the urgently of this joinery, so much that, he didn't take a look around his surroundings, but luckily for him there were no Digimon that were around them that would want to stop the two of them. 

"It is nice that your youth was restore," said Centarumon.

"Why?" Asked Gennai.

"This is because, if you were still an old man, I know that I wouldn't be able to run at my full speed like I am doing right now," answered Centarumon. 

Gennai just nodded his head at that. 

Zhuqiaomon made his way back to his citadel, a huge red building that made out of multiple spires that were in the shape of triangles. As he flew toward his citadel, he past, one of his Devas, Antiramon, the rabbit Deva. Zhuqiaomon knew that she was there because she was guarding the entrance to his citadel and if he told her to leave then that might be the opening that some of his enemies might need to destroy that building and even him. That was a risk that he knew that he had to take if he didn't want this world destroyed, the other two worlds that would be save were just side effects, his main worry about the safely of this world. 

"Antiramon, come with me back to my citadel," said Zhuqiaomon. 

Antiramon nodded her head in agreement. As Zhuqiaomon moved away from her point of view, she called forth a bubble that encases her and with that same speed that Zhuqiaomon had she made her way back to Zhuqiaomon's citadel, still having no clue why her sovereign want her. That didn't matter to her because her sovereign wanted her and that was the only reason why she should follow him despite the fact that it meant that it would be a lapse in her job. 

While she was traveling across the ground she could see that Mihiramon, the Tiger Deva, Shindiramon, the Rooster Deva, Kunbiramon, the Rat Deva, Maijiramon, the Dragon Deva. Of course on the back of her the dragon Digimon, there was Makuramon, the Monkey Deva, were also heading to the same location that she was. Seeing that she guess that something was up five of her follow brother Deva were heading in the same place that she was.

As she made her way to the door of Zhuqiaomon's lair she found out that other five were also there. All of them were on the ground. 

"Do you have any clue where we are here?" Asked Makuramon. 

"No, and you shouldn't be asking that question," answered Mihiramon.

"It dose not matter," started Kunbiramon. "This is because the door to our sovereign's inner circle is opening." 

With that Mihiramon, Shindiramon, Kunbiramon, Makuramon, Maijiramon, and Antiramon walked into the portal that was opening up for them. When all five of them had cleared the entrance the door behind them closed and that was something that wasn't new to them. Inside of there they could see that Zhuqiaomon was standing behind his altar, waiting for them, and Chatsuramon, the Dog Deva, and their leader was also there. They also could see that with the exception of Chatsuramon, they were the only Devas, which had no made their way to this location. 

"Ah, I can see that you have listen to Zhuqiaomon's command to come here," said Chatsuramon. 

"Yes, we have, but I would like to know why we have been summon to this place?" Asked Makuramon despite the fact that Mihiramon had warned him not to ask that question. 

"Don't…," started Mihiramon. 

"Be silent!" Demanded Zhuqiaomon. "I will be the one that will be doing the talking here, and after I explain myself, then you will be able to ask questions about what we are about to do here."

The seven Devas kept their mouth quiet, as their master was about to speak to them. After that Zhuqiaomon explain things to the seven Devas that were present at his lair. He explain to them that their world was threaten, not by the humans that can from the Digidestined's World, but another world were the humans lived. This was because the human that was called Alex Rosewater, the son of one of the first series of Digidestined that had saved this world is about to summon one of the worst Daemon Lord that had ever been made in this realm. That he was about to do this through the use of the four Digi Jewels that were separated from each other to prevent this from happening. That while the Digidestined humans that were in that world could hold their own, they would still need help where and whenever they could get it. He also explain that while the four Digimon Guardians wanted to add their power to this fight, they couldn't enter into that world and he have no clue why that was so. Which is the reason why Zhuqiaomon had to send his Devas out to that world and while he wanted them to sent them there as soon as he could, he was warned that he couldn't because of the history of that world. That they had a history of strange creatures have appear numerous of time before and while they knew that they won't strange creatures, the people that called that place home didn't know that. So Gennai would send e-mails to the Digidestineds that were in that world about what they were planning so that they wouldn't be surprise when the Devas would appear in that world. 

"My master why are you going along with this?" Asked Kunbiramon. 

"The humans have a saying 'The Enemy of my enemy, is my ally'," answered Zhuqiaomon. "The humans no matter where they are located are or enemy, but the humans that live in this other world are the greater enemy and they are also the enemy of the Digidestined. Do I make my point?"

"Yes," said Mihiramon.

Shindiramon just nodded his head in agreement. 

Maijiramon grunted in approval, he didn't want to be here he wanted to up in the sky flying through the Digital World's skies without a care in the world. 

"Yes, my master" said Kunbiramon.

"Yes," said Antiramon.

"Okay," said Makuramon.

"My I ask a question?" Asked Shindiramon.

"Yes," answered Zhuqiaomon.

"When do we leave?" The Rooster Deva asks.

"When the rest of my Devas come here and after I explain things to them, then we will go," answered Zhuqiaomon.

Back at Roger's house, the rest of the team that remained were busy just waiting for the rest of the other part of their team headed back. This was something that they didn't like doing, waiting and this was because they didn't like the helpless feeling that they had while they were doing this. This was because they were like some many people they were people of action rather than waiting. Even if they knew that waiting was just as important as doing something. 

"How long has it been?" Asked Sora.

"For what?" Answered an asking Tai.

"You know what I am talking about," said a mocking Sora.

"Oh, for about 15 minutes," answered Tai.

"That long?" Asked a stunned Sora. "I thought that it was longer." 

"The same with me as well," said Yolie. 

"You guys shouldn't worry about them, I know that Roger can hold his own and I think the same with Marry. She seems to me, that is a type of woman that know what to do when danger shows its head," said Dorothy. 

"That not reassuring," said Yolie. 

"You got that right, but if I know Nivernmon she one tough Digimon despite the fragile appearance that she has, she take care of herself as well," said Tentomon. "Heck, she is about twenty-five years old in your terms of age."

"Yes, living that long in your world dose make you thought," said Veemon.

"I don't think that I could do that for as long as she did," said Agumon. 

"But she has," said Gabumon. "That is something that shouldn't be laugh at." 

Then out of the blue, Yolie's D-Terminal started to beep and this was because she was the only one that left the thing on. 

"I thought that you turn that thing off," said Izzy.

"I thought the same thing," said Yolie.

"Why would want to turn that thing off?" Asked Dorothy.

"Privacy, and sometimes it can be annoying. It seems to know the most annoying times to beep," answered Yolie.

"Even if the thing is annoying, I think that you should answer it and at least kept the thing from beep all of the time. Plus I would like to know who is doing this," said Davis.

Yolie unfolded thing and found out who was paging them. She found out that a person called Gennai had e-mail them. 

"Who is it? What dose it say?" Asked Davis.

"It from Gennai and it states that Gennai had a meeting with the four Digimon Guardians about what is going on in this world. In that meeting, the Guardians themselves are worry about what is going on here. They also talk about the real reason behind Alex Rosewater, that the two of them are trying to free Daemonicusmon from his prison," answered Yolie.

After reading the e-mail she looked in the direction of Davis. "Don't ask me who is Daemonicusmon is."

"You shouldn't know about him and this is because he was way before your time," said Hawkmon. 

"How do you know that?" Asked Yolie.

"Almost all Digimon know about him despite the fact that we won't around at the time of his birth. I will explain how we know this, we know this because it was ingrained into are being as a warring not to forget who he was and what he almost did," answered Hawkmon.

"What did he do?" Asked Yolie.

With that Hawkmon with the help of Veemon explain what Daemonicusmon did to the Digital World. That he not only threatens the lives of the Digimon through his much malevolence acts but he also threatens the very fabric of the Digital World as well. The Digimon themselves tried in vain to stop him, but they couldn't without outside help and that was the reason why the Digimon called out for humans to help them. That was the reason behind the formation of the first team of Digidestined. 

"But, I thought that threat was done by Apocalymon?" Asked Tai.

"Yes, that is true, Apocalymon was a threat, but the threat, the _real_ threat is Daemonicusmon because he created Apocalymon and thus Apocalymon created the Dark Masters, the four Mega Level Digimon that you fought when you return back to Digital World," said Hawkmon. 

"I guess the four Digimon Guardians were created to protect the Digital World against his evil to watch for his return," said Izzy.

"Correct," said Hawkmon. "But our story dose not end there, as you well know the Digital World is huge even for a Digimon of their size. So one of the four Digimon Guardians, the Phoenix one, Zhuqiaomon, decided to have foot soldiers to be his eyes and hears in places that he couldn't be at."

"Who are these foot soldiers of Zhuqiaomon?" Asked Izzy.

"They called themselves Devas, name after 12 group of legendary warriors that fought against the God, Asura," answered Hawkmon. 

"Yes, I do reminder a story about the group of 12 legendary warriors, but they aren't warriors in the terms that we would put it, they were good sprits that fought against the Demon God, Asura. I forget where I heard it," said Ken. 

While Ken was add his comments about Devas, Yolie noticed that there was more to the e-mail that Gennai sent to them and because of that she scrolled the screen down. When she did that she notices that Gennai also sent information about Devas. The information that she had there been about the same information that Hawkmon was giving to them, with one exception. That exception was the name of the 12 Devas. 

"I have some more information about them," said Yolie.

"What is it?" Asked Ken.

"The name of the 12 Devas," answered Yolie.

"What are their names?" Asked Davis.

"Here I go, Mihiramon, Sandiramon, Shindiramon, Pajiramon, Vajiramon, Indaramon, Kunbiramon, Makuramon, Vikaralamon, Maijiramon, Antiramon, and Chatsuramon," answered Yolie.

"Dose any of those name sound familiar?" Asked Ken.

"No, but you have to reminder this, I knew about them, but I didn't know those names. This is the first time that I have heard of them, just like you," said Hawkmon. 

"Yolie, dose that e-mail have any type of attachments to it, like pictures?" Asked Ken.

Yolie once again through the e-mail that was sent to her by Gennai to see if there was any more information then the text information that she had read through. She found out that Gennai did sent attachments and while she couldn't tell what they were. "Yes, he did, but I can't tell what they are," said Yolie.

"Yolie hook your D-Terminal with my laptop," said Izzy.

Yolie did that and when the e-mail that was on her D-Terminal came up, Izzy noticed the attachment and he opens the thing up. When he did that he found out that the attachment was a series of pictures. The first picture was of a Digimon that was a tiger, but it was a strange tiger. The first thing that was strange about this tiger-like Digimon was the fact that this tiger had a pair of wings. The second thing that was strange about this Digimon was that were things that look like to be shields that were topped with spikes. These shield-like things were located at the intersection of where his body and his legs meet each other also around his neck there was a red scarf. Izzy found out that this Digimon was Mihiramon. Seeing that Izzy showed everybody what Mihiramon look like. After everybody took a good look like at what this Deva look like, it was time to take a look at the next picture.

"Who is that?" Asked Ken.

"This is Mihiramon, he is the tiger Deva. An animal-type Digimon at the Ultimate Level, his attacks are Samurai Tiger Tail and Armor Tiger Tail," answered Izzy. "Has everybody took a good look like at him."

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay, it time to take a look at the next Deva."

Izzy did so and he found out that next Deva that was on the list was a snake-type Digimon. Unlike Mihiramon, he didn't have a lot of strange things, he only a few strange things to him. One of them was the fact that he had a hooded head, much like hooded position that a Cobra would take when it about to strike or when it in defensive mood. The other thing was that at the end of the Digimon there was an ax that was being coiled by tail of this Digimon.

"This is Digimon is Sandiramon, he is the snake Deva, like Mihiramon he is Retile-type Digimon that is at the Ultimate Level. His main attack is called Venom Axe, also he has another attack that he dose not name in which his breath he can melt almost anything. Like before has everybody took a good look at him?" Said Izzy.

Like before everybody agrees with him. 

Next on the list was Shindiramon and Izzy could guess that this Deva was some type of Bird-type Digimon, but it was no bird that he had seen before. First at all this bird-type Digimon had a huge belly that was blue. He had wings that also doubled has his hands and they were golden in color. On his back there was pair of things that look like that they were claw like things and just like his wings they were also golden in color. To round all of this out was a tail, which was also golden in color. Just like Mihiramon, this Digimon had a scarf around his neck that was orange in color. Like pervious two times, Izzy give everybody Digimon's status which were that Shindiramon was Bird-type Digimon that was at the Ultimate Level, his main attack was an attack called Positron Pulse, and finally he told everybody that Shindiramon was the Rooster Deva. 

After Shindiramon, Izzy went on Pajiramon and Izzy didn't need any type of help to figure out what type of Deva this Digimon was. For Pajiramon was a sheep-like Digimon complete with horn on the Digimon's head. This Digmon also had what look like to be armor around her chest and on this armor there was some type of Japanese or Chinese Symbol, like Shindiramon and Mihiramon this Digimon had a scarf around her neck, which was in the color of red. Izzy check out the status which were, that this Digimon was an Animal-type Digimon at the Ultimate Level, and her attack are Thunder Stomp and Treasure Bow. This process of looking at the pictures of all of the Devas went on for the next eight Devas and they found out what the others look like, and they found out that they had a common theme with them. That was that they were all Ultimate Level Digimon. 

"I hope this is good enough," said Izzy. 

"You aren't the only other one that think so," said Ken.

"Yolie, dose Gennai tell you when these Devas will be coming here?" Asked Davis.

"No, but he was told by Zhuqiaomon, that he will meet them in the neutral zone in about an hour," answered Yolie.

"So that means they will be coming in about two days," said Sora.

"Correct," said Izzy.

"So, that means that we will have to hold our own for next two days before these new Digimon will come and help us," said a voice.

Everybody turned around and they could see that Marry and the others with a few exceptions, those exceptions were Angel, T.K., and his Digimon, Patamon. While they knew that Angel had to kept her cover from being blow, so not seeing her wasn't to much of a sock, but seeing the other two was something to be worry about. 

"I can take it that you little trip was good," said Izzy.

"Yes, it was, and I did find it," said Roger. Seconds after that he brought his the wrist that contained the sword and as soon as he did that the huge sliver broad sword appear and the way that it appear was a little strange. This was because it seems to come out of his watch like the metal was some type of liquid in the color of sliver. When the sword fully emerge from his wrist, they could see the multiple symbols that were etched on the blade of the sword. Everybody recognized the different symbols that were on the blade. The one that was on top of the sword was the symbol for the Crest of Power, the one below that one was the symbol for the Crest of Order, then came the symbol of the Crest of Light, then Crest of Hope, then the Crest of Sincerity, then the Crest of Courage, and finally came the crest of Kindness. 

"So that was the sword that Angel was talking about," said Ken.

"Yes, it was," said Roger. After that he pull the sword back into the watch. "So what has happen here, since I left."

"Well, Gennai has just sent us an E-mail that contains information about a group of 12 warriors that are called Devas that serve one of the four Digimon Guardians," answered Izzy.

Roger just nodded his head at this bit of information that came across the wire. While he had to no clue that was just these Devas was. He also had no clue who were the four Digimon Guardians were, he just hopped that they weren't their enemies. They didn't need more of them with what they were going through right now. He figure out that the Devas and the Digimon Guardians were good guys, if a person that he knew was a good guy would tell about them. 

"Are you curious about them?" Asked Izzy.

"No, not right now, but you can safely assume that I will be asking questions about them when they do show up. Right now, it is information that I don't need right now. By the way dose any body know if T.K. has return from his little mission?" Asked Roger.

"No, he hasn't," answered Sora. "Why?"

"I was asking because he and his Armor-Level Digimon went out on a mission to find out how the other Digidestined were doing. I thought that he would return from his mission, since it seem that it was a lot simple that the mission that I went on," answered Roger.

"No, he hasn't return," said Sora.

"If anything happen to my little brother, I will swear that I will make you pay!" Shouted Matt. 

While Matt knew that T.K. wasn't the little cry baby that first went to the Digital World with him, and he could take care of himself. He still didn't like the fact that his only brother was out in this still alien world with his Digimon as the only ally that he had with him. He knew that Patamon had to ally to go straight to his Mega Level when the time call for it, it still didn't lessen the fact that T.K. was out of his sight. 

"Matt, watch yourself," said Tai.

"How, can I watch myself when my little baby brother is out there in a world that he knows little to nothing about," cried Matt. "None of you know what I a going through!"

"Yes, somebody dose," said Tai. "You forget I also have one." 

"Don't start with me, Tai. I know about your sister, Kari, but unlike you who grew up with her, I didn't. You forget my mother and father got divorced, since there were two of us. One of us went to our mother, while the other one went to our father. To make matter worst was the fact that two of us lived on opposite sides of the city, so keeping track of each other was hard at best," said Matt. "While I know that T.K. can perfectly take care of himself, he still not easy for me to accept the fact that he went on that mission. A mission by your terms should have been as easy one." 

"That is true, but there is something that I have learn when dealing in this real is nothing is easy, everything is hard, everything is a struggle. It could be that reason what is taking T.K. so long to return to this place," said Roger. "But I have funny feeling that isn't the reason that T.K. hasn't return and because of that I will go to that place."

"You will do that?" Asked Matt.

"Yes, I will," answered Roger. 

With that Roger monition to Dorothy that they would be heading out to that place by themselves and Dorothy agreed to that. With that she walked toward Roger that was waiting for her to come to him. She could see that while the sword merged with Roger, it had no effect on how he looks and how he thought about things. He was still the type of person that would think about others before himself, but it was to a point. He wasn't reckless that would rush into action with swords blaze. First at all, he would try not to get himself into a position like that, and if he did find himself in a jam like that he would first think how to get out of it. With that then he would go into that. 

"Good luck," said Sora.

"Try to stay safe," said Marry.

"We will," said Roger.

With that the door to the elevator closed in forth of them and with that everybody knew that two of them, the two most experience people in the entire group that dealt with the world went out into it. With the goal in finding out what had happen to both T.K. and his Digimon. 

"I hope that they find out what happen to him," said Matt.

"I think they will, Roger has a knack of finding things out, if he want to or not," said Marry.

After giving the information to the Digidestined, Gennai once return to the neutral zone in the Digital World, like before he was waiting for the four Sovereigns of the four zones to come here. He looked up in the sky and the first one that he saw coming was Azulongmon, the eastern zone guardian. It was nice to see the blue dragon come back to honor his promise, but Gennai wasn't to surprise to see this, this was because Azulongmon was one of more reasonable Guardians. Following Azulongmon was Baihumon, the white tiger Guardian. 

Azulongmon was the first reach Gennai's spot. 

"I can see that you have honor your promise," said Gennai. 

"Aren't you surprise?" Asked Azulongmon.

"No, not really. I have learned through the many dealing with you, that are one of more reasonable Guardians," said Gennai.

"I thank you," said Azulongmon. 

"I can also see that Baihumon has also honor the promise," said Gennai.

Baihumon just grunted in approval. Gennai took that as something that was positive and he also knew that Baihumon was the type of Digimon that wouldn't speak unless it was important. That he would rather rely on his actions to so his speaking for him, and not words like others did. 

"Now the only thing that we have to do right now, was to wait for two others," said Gennai.

"True," said Azulongmon. 

Right on cue others appeared. They could see that Edonwumon had return and while he was a turtle he was moving at a pretty good speed over the terrain. Up in the sky there was the red phoenix, Zhuqiaomon. Behind him there was a group of 12 Digimon that were following behind him. Everybody guess that these 12 Digimon were the 12 Devas that he was speaking of. Even from this distance they could see that they had a common theme to them and they look like that they belong to each other. 

Zhuqiaomon made his way to area first and the 12 Digimon that were behind stopped, they let Edonwumon great the others. 

"So they are the 12 Devas," said Gennai.

"Yes, they are, and they don't like this idea to help the humans, but I did some talking to connive them that ally themselves with the humans was for the best," said Zhuqiaomon. 

"So, it is go them," said Gennai.

"Not so, you might have told Digidestined about them, but I am not going to risk their lives into a world that they have no knowledge about," said Zhuqiaomon.

"What! With everything that we are going through, you are going to hold out," said Azulongmon.

"These are my 12 warriors and because of that I decide who will go there," said Zhuqiaomon. 

"Then, who do you suggest we should send to that world?" Asked Gennai.

"Makuramon," answered Zhuqiaomon.

Hearing that the Monkey Deva was socked to hear that he was the one that was picked to enter into that world. To act like a scout for the rest of his 11 brothers to see if it is safe for them to go into that world, he didn't know what to said to this assignment. It proves to him that Zhuqiaomon was favoring him over Chatsuramon, despite the fact that he was the destined leader of his group. 

Makuramon walked toward his master and he was in the direct present of him he went onto his knees and bowed in respect for him. "I will be honor to serve you in this method." 

"Please rise my servant, I pick you because you might not know this but you are the easiest to be made to look like a human," said Zhuqiaomon.

Makuramon did so and while he didn't like the fact that his very own sovereign was about to do this to him. He knew that he if wanted to stay in the current level and form that he was in, he had to kept his mouth shut about what was going on around him. So he had to deal with this and run with it as far as it was going to take him. 

"I can see that you have no objections about this," said Zhuqiaomon. "Do you?"

"No," he answered. 

"Good, " he said. "Then let the process start."

With that Zhuqiaomon flapped his red wings and before anybody knew what happen the entire area that they were in was in gulf in a series of high winds that kicked up all of the dust that was on the ground. The dust was so thick that nobody could see the Digimon that was next to him or her, never the less what was going on with Makuramon. When the dust settled, they could see that Zhuqiaomon had changed the appearance of Makuramon, to must of the disgust of his follow Devas. They could see that Zhuqiaomon had made Makuramon look human, in fact a human boy, compete with the clothing that they wore. To top everything off he was wearing a hat. 

"I can see that were correct about that one," said Gennai.

"Yes, I know that I am good," said Zhuqiaomon. 

"You are," said Baihumon.

"I think that you should open up the pathway behind this world and the other world as soon as you can," said Zhuqiaomon.

"I will," said Gennai. 

"Good," said Zhuqiaomon. 

With that Azulongmon's eyes glowed white and in a couple of seconds a section of the Digital World started to twist and turned, until the wrapped section of the Digital World produced a circle that was big enough for Makuramon to walked through. Everybody could see that it was black with no clear details of the other side. 

"Are you sure this is the place?" Asked Zhuqiaomon.

"Yes, I am," answered Azulongmon. 

Makuramon didn't know if Azulongmon was correct about this place, but he knew that he had to go into that place. He did and when he did he felt sick, like he was being kicked in his chest region and this drew a majority of his attention that he didn't pay any type of attention to what was going on around him. If he did he would of saw that the landscape had change from the forest region to a heavy urbanized landscape that belong to a city. Then the it would change again and this change took the shape of an underground location. When that happen Makuramon found himself face first into the ground. 

Makuramon got up from the ground and he could see that he got some of the dirt that was from the ground into his mouth. He instantly spit out the dirt and unlike the dirt that was from the Digital World, this dirt had a strange metal taste to it, plus it also toxic taste to it as well. A clear sign to Makuramon that the humans that lived in this realm won't taking care of the this world. Normally he would have been upset at the sight of this, but right now he had a job to do. So Makuramon started to walk in the darken cavern that he found himself in. While he was walking he could see that the walls in this place were not natural occurring, that they were man-made and they were bare. As he continued on his walk through this place he saw that it was starting to get brighter and he thought that he was reaching the end of this tunnel, but he found out that he was wrong about this. The brightness that he had seen was because of the white walls. In there he could see that these walls weren't bare, they were written on. The script that he saw was the Digi-Code that he had seen numerous times in the Digital World and seeing that he wondered why did this world had this script written on underground walls. A word that seem not to know about the Digital World, but that didn't mean that they once did or they once did know about the Digital World. Whatever the reason why this script was written on these walls in a place that was so difficult to get to, Makuramon couldn't worry himself about. He had a reason for being in this world and while this was something that did caught his attention, he couldn't allow that to stop him from finding out about this world. So he just walked away from it, until he couldn't go any further and this was because the tunnel that he was in just ended. 

To Makuramon it didn't look like that this was the way that the tunnel was intended to end. Makuramon knew this because the end of the tunnel look like that it had collapsed, and the collapsed look like that it happen recently. Even with that he could tell that this was indeed the way out of this place and he knew this because he was seeing tiny slivers of light that were poking through even the smallest holes. So that give Makuramon hope that he could get out this place, but how? That was the question that he was thinking, he knew that if he used one of his attacks that could bring even more of this place down all around him and make things worst for him. Plus he didn't want to destroy what was put down here for numbers of reasons. One; he wanted to read what was written down here, two; to destroying even more of this place could destabilized this area and cause whatever this was supporting to come down, three; he thought that his Sovereign might find this place interesting as much as he did.

So he decided to climb the wreckage, he was what the humans called a monkey and he knew that monkeys were good climbers. So he started to climb the uneven pieces of wood and cement. He moved so easily over the pile of debris. As he started to get higher on the mountain of debris the pile started to shake from his extra weight. With that it would only be a matter of time before the pile of debris would collapse and it look like that he was only halfway to the top. 

__

Please stay together pleaded Makuramon and to make sure that he didn't have to spend any more time on this unstable mess of wreckage he speed up his ascent. Evenly he emerges from the underground and he found out that he was on the surface of this world. With that he could see what this world look like. He took a look around the place and he could tell that this place was dark and without too much color it to. It didn't help that much that he was in this world when it was night-time and it appeared that it was also cloudy. So he had to wait until daylight that would allow him to see more colors and more details of this world. Right now he could see that it was pretty safe from the rest of the other Devas, but he knew that things like that could chance just like that. So he had to wait and just watch what was going on in this world to make his final judgment about this place. 

While it was still dark Makuramon knew that he was on a street and that meant that a car could come by at any moment. So he got off the street as fast as he could and he did just in time and this was because he saw a car come by. He didn't pay any type of attention to car and the driver of the car look like they didn't either. That was a good thing for the Digimon, for while he was quiet able of taking care of himself, it was the way that he look like, he look like a little boy and if he knew how the humans dealt with children that were by themselves. They would put them in social services and in the long run put them with parents that won't theirs. That was something that Makuramon didn't want to have happen to him. So as fast as he could he hide himself in the shadows so that if the driver of the car did see him they won't be able to find him and report what they have seen. 

"I think that I will wait here, until day light in this world," said Makuramon. 

That what Makuramon did and then he found himself starting to fall asleep among the boxes. 

Roger and Dorothy were heading down the street that would take them to the hotel where the other Digidestined and Digimon were located. There were three factors that made the trip the hotel so fast, one of them was the fact that the hotel wasn't to far away from where Roger lived. The second factor was the fact of Roger's aggressive driving, speeding and chasing lanes every so second, despite the fact that wasn't to much traffic on the street that they were on, which also was the third factor. 

While he was doing that Dorothy wondered why he was acting like this at this time of night, when there was little to nobody that was on the streets. She could understand if there was a threat to the safely of the city, but to her is seem that there was no threat to the safely of this city and the people that called it home. Unless there was something that he knew that she didn't and that could be a strong possibly. That was because Roger had a sixth sense that enable him to be more in touch in the workings of how this world worked. If that is true, then he wasn't showing any signs that he was aware of something that she wasn't, despite the fact that it seems the two of them trusted each other. It seems with this that Roger didn't trust her with what he knew.

"Is there something that you aren't telling me?" Asked Dorothy.

Roger was caught off guard with Dorothy's question, but he recovered from the sock of her question. 

"Yes, there is," answered Roger.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have a funny feeling that something isn't quite right about this. It seems to me that we might be walking into a trap," answered Roger.

"Then why are we going into it?" She asked again.

"I said '_We might be walking into a trap_', that dose not really mean that there is a trap out there, but we shouldn't kept that possibly in the back of our mind," answered Roger.

Dorothy just nodded her head at that, and while she didn't quiet understand what Roger just say to her. She got the gist of what he was talking about, that they could or couldn't be walking into a trap, but that might not be so. She kept that possibly out of her mind. 

They reached where the hotel was at and things look like that they were okay, but Roger's newly acquired Sixth Sense kick in and it told him that things won't what they seemed. It was that warring that kick in that told him to be careful in this place. That what Roger did, he prepare himself for anything and everything that could be throw at the two of them. 

"Dorothy, be careful, something isn't quite right with this place," said Roger.

Dorothy agreed to what he said about this place and walked through the area with care. While she was doing that she was looking for anything that was out of place and Roger was also doing that as well. Since the two of them had sight that was beyond that of normal humans, neither of them required a flashlight to help brighten up the area. It was this small fact that allows the two of them to move with stealth in the darkest. The two of them couldn't see anything that wasn't out of place and Roger was coming to the cold hard fact that this was a waste of time on his part. With that he was thinking about giving up on this search, then he thought of Matt and how worry he was about the faith of his little brother. It was that made Roger kept on looking through this desert of lack of evidence that would help him figure out what just happen in this place. He knew that he could simply touch something around this place and see what happen here, in the past. He was a little uneasy about doing that, but it was looking like that he had done this to figure out what was going on here. 

"Do you see anything?" Asked Roger.

"No," answered Dorothy.

__

Dam! Thought Roger. 

"Wait, I think I see something," said Dorothy.

"Where?" Asked Roger.

"At the door," she answered.

With that Roger made his way to where Dorothy was at and he could see what she was talking about. There was a piece of paper that was being held up by an exotic looking knife with an unusual design of the knife blade. Instead of having a triangle pointed top with both sides slopping down evenly. This knife had its blade slopping longer than the other one. As he got closer to the knife he could see that it was encrusted with gemstones that Roger thought were fake, and that they were just there for decoration reasons. Even with that Roger knew that this knife belong to somebody that had money or was a part of an organization that had money. Who else could afford a weapon with so much work that was put into it? 

Roger put on his gloves and after that he pulled the knife out of the door. The piece of paper fell from the door, but Roger caught the piece of paper and after that he started to take a look at what was written on the paper. With that he found out what had happen here, the International Digidestined, their Digimon, T.K., and his own Digimon were kidnapped by the people that worked for Rosewater. 

To confirm it he put his hand on the door and when he did that he found out that he was in a different time. He knew this because instead of being nighttime, it was daytime and with that he could see that a series of vans had pull up in the hotel parking lot. In brief moment he thought that the people that would come out of these vans would see him, but them he reminder that this already happen and he was just an outside observer that nobody could see. So he knew that the people that did come out of the vans wouldn't be able to see him and they didn't. That ably was a two way street, they couldn't see him and he couldn't do a thing to stop what he knew what was about to have happen here. Then he saw it; he saw them take the International Digidestined and their Digimon out of the hotel rooms that he had put them in, with the full knowledge that this was a safe place. He wonder what where they thinking when they were token out of their rooms without knowledge. 

In the real room, Dorothy could see what was going on with Roger and that he was in some type of funk, almost like he was out of it, not in the real world. While his body was in the real world, his mind was in another one, which one that was the question that only Roger knew. Seeing that she knew that Roger was in a weaken state right now, that he was vulnerable to anything despite the fact that he was extremely powerful. Knowing that she knew that it was her job to kept an eye on him while he was having one of his visions about the past. 

Back in Roger's visions, he could see that more time had past and it look like that only half of a day had past. This time Roger knew that it was only a half-hour or more ago and he knew this because he saw both T.K. and Peagusmon where here. He could see that two of them were looking around the area, looking for the International Digidestined that were in this place the last time that he had looked. Like him, T.K. could see that this place was not as it seemed and to Roger it look like that T.K. had enough sense in his head to tell him to get out of this place as fast as he could. It look like that what T.K. was about to do until Peagusmon got caught by the people that had stuck the piece of paper that was held up by a knife. After that T.K. got caught by the same person, but it look like that neither of them put up much of fight and when with them peacefully. Seeing that Roger thought that was the right thing to do, for the two of them went much help if they were dead or deleted. So he watched as the vans and cars that contained the Digidestined that were from the other countries speed away from this hotel. He couldn't tell what was their destination, but he had funny feelings that they were heading back to Alex Rosewater's Inner Circle of power. With that Roger found out that he had returned back to here and now, to confirm that he saw that the sky was dark despite the presence of thick clouds and he also could see that Dorothy was also there. Seeing that he knew that he wasn't stuck in the past, in a place that he knew that there was nothing that he could do to change it. This was a time period that he knew that he had the ably to change and affect things in either way. For ill or for good, that was something that he didn't know. The only thing that he knew for sure was the fact that he couldn't allow something like that to stop him from doing what he had to do. 

"So what have you seen?" Asked Dorothy.

"A confirmation of what was written on that piece of paper. That the International Digidestined, their Digimon, T.K., and his Digimon, Peagusmon were kidnapped by people that worked for Rosewater," started Roger.

"Before you ask, yes we are going to rescued them from him," continued Roger. _But I have a feeling that this is just a ploy to draw our attention away from his true goal, but what is true goal. That is a question that needs an answer, which I don't have right now_? 

Dorothy nodded her head at that and without a signal word for either one of them, the two of them went to Roger's car. With that Roger took off in the direction of his house still with the burning thought across his mind, which was he wanted to know why did Alex Rosewater wanted to kidnapped these people and Digimon. The only crime that he would think that they did was the fact that they were here in this world. To Alex that was good enough to take them away into his glass palace of like that he had no question in his mind was armor like a fortress ever since they have escape from there for the first time. 

The two of them made it back to Roger's house without a signal bit of trouble, but encountering trouble on the streets was something that Roger would guess would happen. This was because he knew what was the sense of talking all of the trouble in writing that note, putting it in a place that they would be found, and held it up by something that would get attention no matter what. They wanted them to find this out and they wanted them to take this information but to the others. But why and then Roger answers his own question when he came the horrible truth about this plan of those. They wanted them to know all of this information, because they wanted to come and save their other teammates from Alex Rosewater, so they could set up a trap for them. 

Since now, he knew about this, he now had the ably to counteract their trap by throwing them a curve ball. That curve ball was to state the fact that they had the _real _Golden Digi Jewel and the one the golden one that they stole along with the black one wasn't the real one. That what Roger suggested that they do when he had assembled other of their team and a good majority of the team was happy with this idea, but expect one, Marry.

"Roger, I shouldn't think we do this," cautioned Marry. 

"Why?" Asked Roger. "They don't know that they have the fake one."

"That is just my case, it is are Ace in the Hole, an insurance policy when things go bad," answered Marry.

"And this isn't bad? If this is bad by your definition, then tell me what is," said Matt.

"I do agree with you, that this is bad, but what will happen when something else that is even more worst then this come along and we don't have the Golden Digi Jewel. What will we do then?" Asked Marry.

"We will come to that bridge when we cross it," said Tai.

"No, we don't. I was taught a long time ago that you should always cover your bases no matter what," said Marry. 

"Then what do you suggest that we do?" Asked Kari. 

"This is hard for me to say, but I don't know what we can do hold to get them out of this, but I know for sure that we are going to do it," answered Marry. 

"I don't know about your guys, but I can tell you that I am dead tired and I need sleep," said Joe. 

"I am a little bushed myself as well," said Izzy.

Roger put his hand up in disgust. "Fine then! We will get some sleep." 

After that everybody was getting ready to get some sleep and everybody was happy that they were going on this course of action with the exception of Roger. For he was the one that wanted to get these people and their Digimon back to a place where he knew that they were safe from danger. Right now they weren't in a safe spot, but he also knew that Alex wouldn't hurt them because they were bait for them. Bait that wasn't in top condition wouldn't attract the game that one was hunting. On the other hand, he didn't know if Daemon would be that generous in keeping them alive, he hand funny feelings that he wanted them dead as fast as anybody could think about it. 

Up in his Glass Palace, Alex Rosewater was looking down at the city that he controls through the used of many methods. He could see that the rain that had started was now gone, but the effect of the rain reminded. While the effects of rain normally meant that all of the buildings that were outside in the elements were wet and the rainwater collected in puddles in low points through out the city. There was something inside of Alex that told him that the effects of the rain weren't just wet buildings and puddles that were collecting the rainwater. 

"So you have found it and you have used it for the first time," said Alex. "But, I have the feeling that you haven't yet master it, like I have." 

Even with that he could see that the team that he had sent out was coming back from their mission and he could feel that they were coming back with success. While he couldn't see the fruit of their labor, he somehow knew that they had what he wanted. 

"What do you plan to do with these other Digidestined?" Asked Daemon. 

"I plan to used them as bait to draw out the others and get them here, but the only ones that I want right now are Roger, Marry Sanderous, and her Digimon, Nivernmon. The others that might come along with them are just an added bonus," answered Alex.

"So if the others do come with them, what do you suggest that we do to them?" Asked Daemon. 

"Anything that you want, just make sure that the mess that you might create is quick, and clean. I don't want anything like that to stop the two of us from achieving our goal," answered Alex.

Daemon just nodded his head in agreement and while he was doing that Angel walked into the room holding an open white folder. In was this fact that had cause Angel to bump into Daemon and when she did that two things happen to Daemon. One, he was upset that a human would do such a thing to him and the second thing was that he found out that Angel was indeed a Digimon just like him, hiding under the nose of two of them. Angel realized this and the only thing that she knew was that she had to get out of this place as fast as she could. That what she did, but she did that under protests of Daemon. 

"Get her!" Yelled Daemon.

Nobody listens to Daemon and this made the Demon Lord type Digimon furious at the lack of respond to his orders by Alex's men. He did the only thing that he could do and that was to go after Angel him and he did that by heading in the direction of where she went. Alex natural follows him and when the two of them got out of the room they could see that she had disappeared from them. 

Daemon just growled in disgust at what just happen here. 

"What just-" started Alex, but he never got to finished his question and this was because Daemon quickly turn around in the direction of Alex and hit him square in the face. The force from the physical attack that came from Daemon caused Alex to fall down on the floor and while he was doing that he was holding his face, like he was injured by the attack from him. Daemon didn't react to what he just did, he was more interest where Angel took off at. 

Alex got up from the floor and while he was doing that he took off his hand from his face. In doing that he relieved to anybody that was looking in that direction would see that the wounds he caused that healed themselves with no type of aide to them. Daemon didn't see it, the only thing that he saw was the fact that Angel had escape from his hands, which was something that he didn't like. 

"You men are nothing but idiots, they didn't listen to me when I order them to stop Angel!" Demanded Daemon. 

"They are right not to listen to you, for they aren't your men. They are _my_ men and they _will_ only listen to _me_!" Stated Alex in an authoritarian voice. 

"What are you saying?" Asked Daemon, that now turns his head in the direction of Alex. When he did that he could see the tail end of his wounds that were healing themselves. Daemon reminded stoic at this new ably that Alex was showing now to him. He didn't understand this, he knew that humans didn't heal as quickly as Digimon did, but somehow Alex was showing this ably and he wanted to know how he was doing this. 

"What I am saying is that, my men will only listen to you, _if_ and I must restate this fact, only if I tell them to do so. Since I didn't tell them at that time to listen to you, they didn't listen to you, loyal like that is hard to find these days. Do you agree with me on that part?" Answered Alex. 

Once again Daemon just growled at this, this human once again outwitted him and that was something that he thought would never happen to him. This prove to him that it could happen and this sow seeds of doubt in his mind on how he could control his own forces that were in this area. Even with that in his mind he had to kept his eyes on the straight and narrow, that meant that he had to inform Alex about what he just found out about Angel, the woman that he used as his own personal assistant. He also wanted to know how could Alex have the ably to heal himself so fast in the style of a Digimon. 

"Yes, I do agree that loyal like that is hard to find nowadays, but I have to tell you something about one of your own isn't who they said that they are. I also would like to know how can you heal yourself so fast with no visible sign that they were once there?" Asked Daemon. 

"Who is it? My ably comes with the fact that I am half demon and the ably to quickly regenerate is one of the good sides effects of being like that," answered Alex.

"Oh, I tell you, is it your personal assistant, the woman that was just in here and the one that I tried to chase," answered Daemon. Hearing that and knowing that Roger Smith was his son, he now knew that apart of Roger was Demonic and that meant that there was a part of him that he could turn on his side of the fight. 

"You mean, Patricia Lovejoy? What about her?" Asked Alex.

"Well she is a Digimon that has token human form so that she can spy on you and report back to the Digital World about what is going on here," answered Daemon.

"What?! Are you serious?" Asked a stunned Alex.

"Yes, I am serious, when she bumped into me, I felt it. I don't know what Digimon she is, but I know for a fact that she is a Digimon and since she isn't a Digimon that belong to my group or my master's group. She must be eliminated, do you understand that. We can't have somebody like that still around," said Daemon. 

"Fine, take care of it, I don't have the time nor the effort to deal with her and that fact. I will focus my efforts on seeing that are guest are well treated. I can't have them be mistreated for they won't attract the game that I want," said Alex.

"Thank you, very much," said Daemon. 

Angel who know in her true form, her Digimon form which was Swanmon and she was flying through the gray color skies of this world. She was heading in the only direction of the only place that she knew was safe and that was Roger's house. While she knew that she had tricked him many times in doing things that she knew that Roger wouldn't do no matter what. It was the only place that she knew that she would be safe, despite the fact that the owner of the place didn't trust her even if she show him the way to Sword. It was better that nothing, she knew that if she didn't find a place to hind she would be picked off real fast. She had funny feelings that both Alex Rosewater and Daemon were selecting the right type of Digmon or person that would have the best shot of taking her out before she could give out any type of information about what they were doing. Despite the fact that she knew little to nothing about what they were doing. The only thing that she did knew was the fact that Alex did have Big Trio, but she freed that Digimon and brought that Digimon back to the Digital World. 

While she was flying through the air she could see the ground of this city and in doing that she could see that there were little no anybody that was out on the streets at this time of night. This was good because she didn't know what to do if a normal person saw her in this state. Despite the fact that where a couple of Digimon that have made their appearance in this world. There weren't enough of people that have seen enough Digimon to know what they were or not to jump to conclusions about any type Digimon no matter who they were. They would assume that all Digimon are evil and this was because of the bad experiences that they had with them. They would be wrong about that, this was because there were a good group of decent Digimon that were law abiding and the only thing that they wanted was to be left alone with their own worries about their lives. 

She saw Roger's house and she headed off in that direction. His house loomed closer and closer as she made her way to his house. She landed on the balcony of his house with a four-point landing and it was this type of landing that she made that produced no sound. Even with that she knew that she wasn't safe and that she had to kept her guard up no matter what, even if the place that she was at looked like it was safe and sound. She looked around and she made the choice that this place was safe. She was about to do commit in entering Roger's house, but before she did it an energy blast struck a portion of his house and this cause Swanmon to turn her head around in the direction of where she thought the energy blast came from. 

With that she found out the origin of the energy blast came from. She saw that it came from a Digmon, and to be specific it was the Digimon, Azralemon. Azralemon was the Angel of Depth in the Digital World. 

"What are you doing here, Azralemon?" Asked Swanmon. 

"To make you paid for the treacherous acts that you have done," answered Azralemon. 

Swanmon narrowed her eyes at this Digimon. She knew what she did in the past, she knew that she was in Alex's Inner Circle for a reason and that was to kept an eye out on what Alex was doing in this world. For the reason, she did this was because the Digital World had lost contact with this world and the Guardians and the few reminding Ancients didn't like this idea. 

"That is in the eyes of the beholder. You might of think of what I have done is treacherous, but in my eyes and the people that I work for, what I did is an act of a patriot," said Swanmon.

"However you see it, there is one thing that I know for sure that will happen to you, you will be gone and since it look like that you don't have any type of help, you will dead. With that the loose end that my boss is worry about is all tied up," said Azralemon. 

"If that is true, then it is my destiny to die," said Swanmon. After that she jumped into the air and went after the Digimon. "White Marie!" 

After she called out her attack she flapped her wings and out of the wings came a series of feathers that went into the direction of the Digimon. Azralemon reacted to the sight of the attack by placing both of his arms in a x formation to block the attack. In doing that he could feel the sharp pain that came from attack on his arms. When the attack was gone, Azralemon knew that it was his time to attack the Armor-Level Digimon with one of his Ultimate-Level Digimon attack. 

"Ibis Ribbon!" After he shouted out his attack a whip of white energy appeared in the hands of the Ultimate-Level Digimon. With that he attack Swanmon with the energy whip that he produced. When the Ultimate-Level Digimon's attack connected with Swanmon she felt the pain from the higher level Digimon. The attack also forced her from the skies and she landed hard onto the balcony. The force from the impact cause roof to crack slightly and the two Digimon thought nothing of this small detail. The only thing that Swanmon did was to get back up and attack Azralemon. The thing that they didn't know was the fact that the part that Swanmon had fall onto and slightly crack was the same ceiling of where both Marry and Nivernmon were sleeping.

The small amount of dust that came from the crack that fall on Marry's face cause her to wake up from her sleep. She wondered what caused this to happen and she look up at the ceiling, when she did this, she found out that there was a small crack on the ceiling. She wondered what caused this to happen and then she heard what to her sounding like Digimon calling out their attacks. With that she got out of her bed and went to the nearest window. She looks out and found out that she was correct there were two Digimon that were attacking each other. At this distance she couldn't clearly tell who was fighting each other, but what she could tell was the colors that both of these two Digimon had. One of them was black and the other one was white, the rest of the details about these two Digimon was something that she had to find out on her own and the only way to do something like that was to get out of this room and outside. 

"Nivernmon," said Marry softly. 

Nivernmon didn't react to her call and with that she started to tap on her shoulder to get her attention. This did the trick, it woke up her Digimon.

"What?" Asked Nivernmon.

"Listen," answered Marry. 

Nivernmon did that and she found out just like Marry did that there were a couple of Digimon that were attacking each other. 

"I see," said Nivernmon. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going out there and find out what is going on out there," answered Marry.

"Right," said Nivernmon.

"Black Death!" Yelled Azralemon and after he did that a huge round circle that was black in color appeared overhead of the Digimon. With that he throw the thing in the direction of Swanmon and despite the fact that she was pretty beat up she got out of the way of the attack. When she did that his attack harmlessly hit a building and since she wasn't in the direction of Roger's house, she didn't worry about the battle damage that was starting to pile up right now. 

"You are pretty quick for a Digimon that just got whip into shape, literally," said Azralemon. 

Swanmon didn't say anything to this. "Down Tornado!" With that a small white twister appeared and it when into the direction of Azralemon. Unlike Swanmon that got out of the way of his attack, he didn't and with that he got caught up in the attack. The attack went into yet another one of the buildings in this area and the attack put him deeply into the building. Seeing that Swanmon thought that she had defeated an Ultimate Level Digimon despite the fact that she was only an Armor-Level Digimon. 

"That one was close," said Swanmon and after that she turned her attention back to Roger's house. When she did that she could see the slight damage that she had caused to his house and with that she thought that the small doorway that was open behind the two of them was now close without any type of hope being open ever again. Even with that she know that she had to hound up that it was her that caused that type of damage to his house. 

"Is that the best you got!" Yelled Azralemon. 

Swanmon look up and she could see that she didn't defeat Azralemon despite the fact that he had some carbon scoring on his body. 

"Ibis Ribbon!" He shouted again and like before a huge white energy whip formed into his hand. With that he aimed it in the direction of the Digimon and Swanmon didn't know what to do with this. 

"Pike Spin!" Yelled another voice and with that a metal lance was seen flying through the air in the direction of the attack. The metal lance hit it and when it did it broke the energy whip into two pieces. 

With that the metal lance returned to its owner and everybody follow where the metal pike went. In doing that they saw that the metal lance belong to yet another Digimon and this Digimon was with her human friend, the two of them were standing on yet another building that had luckily received no battle damage during the fight between the two of them. 

"You hold dare you interfere. This is a matter that is between the two of us, back off and I might spare your life," said Azralemon. 

"No," said Aggymon. 

This act of defiance that this Digimon was doing to him surprise and socked him so must that he couldn't believe what he was seeing. That there was a Digimon out there that didn't fear him of the group of Digimon that he belong to. He just had to see who this Digimon was and who was this human that was with her. 

"I am not done with you, yet," said Azralemon. "But this new face, this new Digimon had caught my attention and when that happens I am bound to find out why." 

Azralemon moved away from Swanmon and to Marry and Aggymon. When he did that he instantly recognized whom this Digimon was and who was with her. That went the same for Marry and Aggymon, both of them knew who this black winged Angel was, it was Azralemon, one of the two Digimon that attack her father's house and stole the fake Golden Digi Jewel from there. 

"You," said a stunned Azralemon.

Marry could sense from the sound of his voice that he realized who he was dealing with and that he had stepped into a something that he didn't want to go into. 

"Yes," said a malicious voice. "Now, we will finished what we started almost two weeks ago."

Aggymon nodded her head in agreement at what her human friend just said. She also wanted to finish the job that Marry had started almost two weeks ago. With that the Champion Level Digimon jumped into the air and when she did that she felt a slight air current under her skin flaps which allowed her to glide in the air, almost like she was flying. Then she went right after the Angel-type Digimon that belonged to the Wind Guardian Family of Digimon

"Fool!" Shouted Azralemon. With that the Digimon put both of his hands palms facing Aggymon. When he did that he made an invisible barrier in front of him and when that happen he used it to blasted Aggymon away from his body. 

When that happens Aggymon found her smack up against a building. "That good of went better." 

"Aggymon!" Shouted Marry. With that her Crest glowed its blue color and Aggymon felt the energy come from he Crest. 

"Aggymon Digivolve to…" started Aggymon.

"…Metal Aggymon," ended Metal Aggymon. 

With the new surge in power Aggymon that was now Metal Aggymon got up from the side of the building and went in the direction of Azralemon. Azralemon could see that Aggymon got a new set of clothes, metal armor that was on her wrists and legs, a helmet that was also made out the same type of metal armor, plus she also got a set of metal wings. 

"Oh, look at this, a new set of clothes and armor, but that dosen't mean anything! Black Death!" Like before, he raise both of his hands on top of his head and when that happen a huge black circle appeared above his head. When it appeared he throw the thing at Metal Aggymon. 

"That won't work with me now," said Metal Aggymon. After that she brought out both of her metal spikes that came out of both of her gauntlets that were around her wrists and after that she brought both of them together in a defensive stance. Her defensive stance held up when the attack came and while she could feel the strength from the attack. 

While both of them were of the same level, Ultimate, but it seem to Metal Aggymon that Azralemon had more experience in attacking at this level, then she did. It has been many years since she was at this level and it was showing. She knew that she couldn't allow this attack to go through and defeat her. 

"Don't give up," said Marry. "You can't allow that freak that is dress in black to win!" 

Drops of sweat started to form on her head that clearly showed the sing of the stress that she was under. "I am trying, but this is a lot harder that it looks. You know that I haven't been in my Ultimate Level for years, until recently. I think this guy has been in this level for many years and you know that experience helps when fighting somebody that is of the same level that you are." 

"You just can't let him win, no matter what," said Marry.

"I could say that calling somebody that is dress all in black a freak," said a voice.

With that Marry turned around and found that Roger had appeared on the same rooftop that she was on. Marry didn't feel like trying to explain to herself how he got up here like she did, he just did and right now that was good enough for her. Right now she was more worry about how her Digimon was going fair against this guy. 

"I know," said Metal Aggymon. _She is right, I can't allow this guy to win, no matter what, there is just to much on the line if I lose this fight_. _Oh, great Guardians give me straight to fend off this attack and bring it back to the attacker twice fold_. 

With that she being to think about everybody that she knew that lived in the human world, the Digital World, where her friends lived, and this world, despite the fact that she knew almost nobody here, there were still innocence people that lived in this world. She knew that if she fail with this that these people at best would fine their lives shattered and not wroth living and worst they would find themselves dead. That was something that she couldn't allow to have happen no matter what and thinking about these people, what would happen to them give her the strength plus the propose to fight this attacker back with the same strength that he had. She did. She did by overpowering the attack and then she slashed the attack with both of her blades until the present of the attack was gone. 

[Author Notes: HooperStank's _Crawling in the Dark_ in the background music] 

Metal Aggymon didn't feel like wasting anytime on words, it was time for action and she did that by bolting at full speed in the direction of the Digimon, with so much speed that Azralemon didn't have time to react at the attacking Digimon. Metal Aggymon hit the Angel type Digimon square in the face and that cause him to fall out of the sky like a falling star, but with more speed. 

To look over her work, Metal Aggymon hovered over the creator that was accomplishing when Azralemon landed there. She could see that there was a huge smoke screen that blocked her view of what had happen to him and before she knew it a huge black blur appeared out of the smoke. The black blur smacked Metal Aggymon in the face and that cause her to fall slightly down, but not out, she was still in the sky. With that Metal Aggymon return the favor by hitting Azralemon in the face and the power that came from the attack socked Azralemon. Even with that Azralemon took the hit on the chin and did a full spin kick. The attack hit Metal Aggymon in the stomach and Metal Aggymon spitted something out of her mouth that look like the Digimon equal to blood. 

Metal Aggymon didn't have enough time to recover from this salvage attack that she had received and this was because Azralemon had move around to make another attack. Then Azralemon blasted her with a same invisible shield that he had used before on her. That causes her extreme pain and so much pain that she couldn't maintain her flight status and fell from the sky. 

"It looks like that your Digimon is taking a beating, do you think that she is going to need help?" Asked Roger.

"No, Metal Aggymon is a tough little Digimon," answered Marry.

Then the two of them saw that Metal Aggymon took the same fall like Azralemon before her, Metal Aggymon fell into a pit, but this pit was the pit that was caused when Azralemon had landed there.

"Look at this, it seems that fortune has favor me, and it now time for me to finished the job that was sent here for. Swanmon, prepare for your end," said Azralemon.

"I don't think so!" Yelled a voice.

The sounds of the voice knock Azralemon a little off guard and that was the slight end that Metal Aggymon needed to take on Azralemon. Even if she was still in pain and that didn't discouraged Metal Aggymon from her fight, for she fought against the pain that came from her moving around. Even with that she knew that she had to stop this Digimon from killing Swanmon no matter who she was at what her past action had spoke for her. 

"It is time for you to return to the heavens in which you belong to," said Metal Aggymon. 

"What?" Asked a still dazed Azralemon. 

"Scared Cross!" Yelled Metal Aggymon and after that she crossed both of her arms across her chest. Then she let them go and out of her metal wings came a blast of energy that didn't appear to have a shape, but when they gathered up and restrained Azralemon, they made their shape known. It was a cross in the color of red and Azralemon was in the middle of it. 

"Now it is time to put an end to this," said Metal Aggymon and with that she brought out both of her metal spikes together. She pointed them in the direction of Azralemon. "Double Side!" Yelled out Metal Aggymon and seconds after that a beam of yellow energy came out of the two metal spikes. The attack headed in the direction of the Digimon and seeing that Azralemon tried to escape from the prison that Metal Aggymon put him in. He found out that he couldn't move from it and the only thing that he could do was to watch as the attack from came into his area. 

"This might be the end of me, but this isn't end of our idea," said Azralemon. After that Double Side attack that Metal Aggymon fired in the direction of Azralemon reach its destination and the attack hit Azralemon in the chest region of the Digimon. Azralemon's body absorbed the attack, but it wasn't with a price and the price that he paid was the fact that his entire chest was destroyed by the attack. 

[Author Notes: The Song reaches its end]

The destruction of the region of this Digimon was so compete that everybody could see through the hole and the cross that Metal Aggymon had formed. After that Azralemon's body started to deleted itself slowly, but steady until there was no more of Azralemon. With that the cross also disappeared from view as well. 

[Author Note: The Song ends]

Knowing that victory was ashore, Metal Aggymon did a little bit of a victory dance in the air of her own. She did by first crossing both of her blades across her chest in a x formation, then she brought both of them out of that formation, and after that she made both of them come either side of her body. 

After that she made her way to where Roger and Marry where at. When she was on the roof of the building that was when Metal Aggymon Devolved from her Ultimate Level back to her Rookie Level which was Nivernmon. When she did that duo of them could see that the battle damage that occurred during the fight somehow got transferred to this level as well. She also was weakened as well, but the good thing was that she was still alive and not deleted like how Azralemon was. 

"How are you?" Asked Marry.

"I feel like a Lynxmon just burned me with her fire fur," answered Nivernmon.

"'Lynxmon?'" Asked Roger. 

"Another Digimon, who is at the Armor Level and she is completely cover in flames, just like Birdramon is," answered Marry. 

Roger just nodded his head at that. "All right, then, I think that we should return to my house and try to figure out what the hell just happen here." 

"Okay then," said Marry. After that Marry picked up her Digimon, Nivernmon from the ground. With that the two of them followed Roger down the stairs, knowing the fact that Swanmon, Angel was still on top of Roger's rooftop still wanting to find out what would happen to her because of what just happen a couple of seconds ago.

TBC…

In Chapter 27 – Rescue! Save the International Digidestined: Part 2: The Plan


	27. Rescue! Save the International Digidesti...

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either, it labor of love. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon Griffinmon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters that are ahead, for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now.

T.K. still on his mission to see how the International Digidestined have fair has no clue that he is being watch by minions of both Alex and Daemon. This is just a ploy to distract the good guys from seeing their true purpose. While all of this is happening, Gennai enlist the aide of the four Digimon Guardians and their allies as well. 

****

Additional Notes: Please take into accord, the four Digimon Guardians, Edonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, and Baihumon were introduce in the 2nd season of Digimon despite the fact that the only Digimon Guardian that was showed was Azulongmon. Also with the Devas, I have a theory that they also around at the time of the 2nd season despite the fact that they won't introduce in the season. Plus, I think that the four Digimon Guardians' personalities are the same despite the two different seasons of the show. 

Chapter 27 – Rescue! Save the International Digidestined: Part 2: The Plan

Inside of Roger's house, Angel that was still in her true form, which was Swanmon, explain what had happen. She explained that she had to flea from Alex's Glass Place because she mistakenly touched Daemon, and when that happen Daemon knew that she was a Digimon. Knowing that Daemon knew that she was a Digimon, she knew that he would tell him about that little secret about herself. She flea to this place, because it was the only place that she knew was a haven, a safe house despite the strain relationship that the these two have between each other. It was the only place that she knew where the people wouldn't judge her. 

"That was a risk that you took," said Roger.

"I know, but it was the only place that I knew that was a safe place to go to," answered Angel. _That I wouldn't risk exposing to the evils that are in this world_ she added to herself only. 

Roger heard that and knew what Angel was talking about, but he chose to keep it between the two of them. This was because he respected Angel's privacy despite the fact that two of them didn't see eye to eye most of the time. It seems that was changing that in this time the two of them were becoming allies and that the role that she was playing, was just a muse to connived Alex that she was on his side. Now it seem that her cover was blow and this was the only that she knew that was a safe place that she could go to without risking the lives of others. 

"That is true," said Marry.

"I just have one question, how can we still trust you with everything that you did in the past. I know that you did that because it was the only way to connive your former boss. You might be a Digimon, but that dose not means that I still can trust you," said Matt.

Swanmon knew that Matt was correct about her, she did things in the past that would make people question her true purpose of doing things. She knew that she did this because she was order to do so these things because she was undercover and while she didn't like the fact that she did these things, she knew that she had to do so. 

"I help you," said Swanmon.

"Yes, we don't deny that fact, but how do we know that was just a plan to make us drop our guard down and then you betray us," said Matt.

"I won't do that because my cover was discovered when I touch Daemon and if I do something like that, where do I go, hum? I have nowhere to go. It wouldn't make sense that I would betray you," said Swanmon.

Matt didn't say anything to this, he just sat back and waited to see what Swanmon would do to them. She did help Roger in finding the sword, but that wasn't enough to connived Matt otherwise. He knew that she did to many evil things in the past that just that one thing wasn't good enough for him to think her as an ally and a person that was loyal to their cause. She had to do more good deeds to atone for what she had done in the past. 

"I have seen things like that before," said Marry.

"Now you are getting on my case?" Asked Swanmon.

"No, I not. I am just stating a fact, that I have seen people betray to only ally and miss some great chances to help themselves out. Man, I have seen that constantly in pro sports and current events," answered Marry. 

"I can safely assume that you know that all of the International Digidestined were captured by Alex?" Asked Swanmon.

"Yes, there was a piece of paper that was on the door that lead to the office that told us that they were capture, but it didn't say why or whom did it, but he know who it was from," said Roger.

"How do you know that?" Asked Kari.

"By this," he said and after that he put the only clue to the people that had kidnapped other Digidestined, on the table. That thing was the strange bladed knife that had held up the piece of paper that was on the hotel's door. 

"Where do you get that?" Asked Kari.

"From the hotel's office door where the International Digidestined were at," answered Roger.

Marry was a little weary at this sight and this was because she knew that in her world doing something like this was a crime, a felony. In fact, since this was a kidnapping case, it would be a federal one. She didn't know if the same rules that apply in her world applied in this one and she knew that the only way to do something like that was to ask her question.

"You took that from that place. Do you know that is tempering with evidence? I don't how the laws work in your work, but I know for a fact that is a felony and it is even worst with the fact that this is dealing with a kidnapping. I know that is, in my world, is a federal crime and because of that what you did, again I stress that this in my world, would be a federal felony," said Marry.

"You forget that the police here are just a puppet, controlled by their master commands and our fight is outside of the law. Yes, that is a felony in this world, just like yours," said Roger. 

"But this is side tracking us, I would like to know what is the importance of this knife?" Asked Tai.

With that Roger explain what was the importance of that knife and that it was the knife, which was mostly a symbol of their power, of the Paradigm Group. Hearing that everybody knew who kidnapped the International Digidestined and didn't need that bit of information to be repeated again for them. After that they wanted to know what was the reason behind this. 

"If they took them, I would like to know why, why would them want to harm them?" Asked Kari.

"I don't think that he want to harm them, they are just bait," answered Roger.

"Then who is the bait?" Asked Davis.

"Idiot, who do you think? Me! He wants me, because I am the threat to his power and he knows that I won't just stand by a let children get hurt," answered Roger.

"You might be partially correct about your statement," said Swanmon.

"What do you mean?" Asked Roger.

"You know the Jewels that were token from Marry's world had some power to them," said Swanmon.

"That correct, before Daemon show up and acted big and bad, my friend that work there told me that under the microscope he saw something that look like a wires, something that you would see inside of a computer. But they didn't look like that they were man-made, they look like that they were living, made out of living tissue," said Marry.

"Like a living computer," said Swanmon.

"He didn't say that, but I think that what his point, but what was the theory that he told me?" Marry asked herself. She tried to reminder what her friend told her about these jewels.

"That they had the power to change flesh and blood into metal," said Swanmon.

With that, did the trick for Marry, for with that she knew that was the thing that her friend told her about. Now she wanted to know how did Swanmon know about this. She thought that it was something that only that small group of people knew about. 

"Now do you know about that?" Asked Marry.

"Digimon Legends, speak of them that there were four of them, you have one, the Blue One and you know for a fact of the power that is contain with in it," said Swanmon.

"Yes, I know it can change Metal Nivernmon into Metal Nivernmon Battle Mode, no matter if she is her normal mode or her Fighter Mode…" she paused to let what she was about to say sink in. She knew that the Megadeuses were Digimon and that the Crystals that they tried so hard to kept out of the hands out of Alex had the power to change people into something, but that something she didn't know. Then she reach the realization, that he was using this as a way to distract them from his real goal and that was to change two people into living Gods, just like Roger was right now. 

While Marry didn't said it aloud her body was doing all of the speaking for her. 

"Yes," said Swanmon. 

"Chris! That can't be true!" Said Izzy.

"Then, him kidnapping the International Digidestined, their Digimon, T.K., and his Digimon were just a façade, a front to distract us from the truth," said Tai.

"Correct," said Swanmon. 

"If that is correct, then we should stop him from doing that," said Roger.

"You can't, because I think that if we stop him from doing that, he will kill all of them as an act of repayment," said Swanmon. 

"It seems that we are stuck in a rock and a hard place, if we save the others, he will have the time to his plan, if we stop him from doing his plan he will kill our friends," said Kari.

"I tell you one thing, that if we don't do anything, who will stop him from doing both," said Roger.

"Then we should save our friends, we can deal with whatever Alex has for us. He wants us to save them, right?" Asked Tai.

"Yes," said Swanmon.

"Then it will be easy to save them, so the risk wouldn't be great, plus if we save them, we will outnumber him. So basically the odds will be in our favor," said Tai.

"Tai, yes, are you right about that, but what about the safely of our world, the Digital World, and this world. We can't just put our own agendas ahead of the safely of others. I know that the they will be killed, but I think they would gladly give-up their lives if it means the safely of three worlds," said Kari.

"That is the thought thing about being a hero, you have to make the hard choices," said Swanmon. "But whatever choice that you pick, I will support you." 

"I say save our friends," said Tai.

"I go with my idol, Tai, go and save our friends," said Davis.

"I say go and stop Alex," said Kari.

"I am unsure about what do to do, so I will abstained," said Marry.

"This isn't the UN, Marry, you have to vote," said Mimi.

"I choice not to vote because I don't want either thing to go down, and if I pick one thing I know for a fact that something that I don't want to have happen will happen. I can't allow that," said Marry. "If you know the UN, some members do abstain from voting with certain things that require a vote. What is your vote?"

"I have to agree with Kari," said Mimi.

"I go with Tai," said Sora.

"Kari," said Matt.

"Tai, is correct, that we will have numbers in our favor, but Kari is also correct that the number of people is far more great than our friends. But, if we save our friends, we might have a chance and stopping Alex as well. So I go with Tai," said Izzy.

Joe remained quiet on this part and let his Digimon do his speaking for him and him told them all that he is just like Swanmon. He choice not to pick either thing but will support the choice that the majority picked no matter what it would be. So they considered Joe as a neutral party and his vote didn't count, unlike Marry's vote because she abstain and an abstain choice was counted in the favor of Tai's choice. So that Cody's vote would be the one that would be the one to make the choice in what they were about to do. 

"I pick to go with Kari," said Cody.

"Deadlock," said Dorothy.

"You know what that means," said Marry.

"Yes, I know, that is my vote that will be the deciding vote," said Roger.

T.K. woke up from a force sleep and he found out two things, one the back of his head hurt and two he was in another place. T.K. didn't know what this place was, but he assume that was inside of the Paradigm's Headquarters, but where inside of that building that was a question that needed an answer. The other thing, the pain that was in the back of his head he knew what had caused that, he was hit in the back of the head and he knew who did that to him. It was the men that were in the car, which he was, force into when after he found out what had happen at the hotel.

Now, it was time for him to find out the details of what this place was. So T.K. got up from on his two legs and he found out that they were like Jell-O. He could stand on them never the fewer walks on them, but he knew that he had to, to find out what was this place was like. As he move to what he thought was the wall of this place, but he couldn't really tell if it was a wall and this was because of the thick blackness that was all around him. With the fact that his eyes weren't adjusted to the blackness it just made it harder for him to tell what was real and what was just a false viewing that was cause by his eyes. T.K. didn't know what was the reason behind this, the only thing that he knew was the fact that he was in a place that was totally dark and the only way that he could move in this place was his own senses. 

As T.K.'s eyes adjusted to the new surrounding, he could see that the thick darkness that was around him was slowly fading away. With this gone he could see that room that he was in was a small cell who's walls and ceiling were made out of a black stone. T.K. took a look at his new surrounding and he could see that the black stones were wet, but there wasn't a chill in the air, but it still was cold. It was bearable for him, but he would of like to have something to cover up some of his bare skin. 

With that gone he could see that was totally alone and without his Digimon partner, Patamon. Then he thought how was the little guy was doing in this place, he knew that Patamon could hold his own, but that didn't lessen the fact that he could be all by himself without him to talk to him about what they are going through. After thinking about Patamon he got thinking about how the International Digidestined and their Digimon were doing in this place. He had funny feeling that there were in the same type of place that he was in right now. 

"Hello, is there anybody here?" Asked T.K.

The only response he got was the strange echo of his own voice asking the same question. He asked the same question and like before he got the same type of answer. It took him only two tries to figure out that he was in the place that was sound proof, so that if he was with the other, but only in different cells they wouldn't be able to hear him. 

Then T.K. heard a sound, like a door opening up, but T.K. wondered where was this door. This was because it look like that there was no entrance or exit to this room. Seeing that he wonder how the heck did he get into this place and then he saw his answer. This happen when he saw a small section of the black stone wall started to lifted up and behind it he could see a white light. A light that was so bright that was blinding him so much that he had to put his hand over his eyes to try to protect his eyes from the light. 

"What going on?" Asked T.K.

"You are in no spot to ask me question, but I will tell you one thing. You are here as bait, to draw out the prey," answered the person that was in the light. 

"Prey, bait, what are you talking about. Who is the prey that you want?" Asked T.K.

"I think that you know the answer to that question," answered the person.

"No, you wouldn't," said T.K.

"Yes, I will, but that the true purpose of what I am doing," said the person. 

"What?" Asked T.K.

"Do you think that I will tell you what I am about to do?" Asked the person. "If I did, then I wouldn't be the one that had you in my strong hold." 

T.K. figure out that he was right about that one. 

"Don't worry, your appearance in the great play is about to happen. I suggest that you wait a little longer. But don't worry your mirror role will vastly advance the plot," he said. 

Hearing this, T.K. thought that it was one of the Dark Masters that they defeat years ago. "Piedmon, is that you?" 

The person didn't answer the question and T.K. thought that this was an answer to his question that this person was indeed Piedmon,. Which was the Digimon that he thought that his Digimon defeated him when he open up the Gate of Destiny to suck him into whatever that gate would take him into. 

"It is you, Piedmon!" Shouted T.K.

"I don't know who this Piedmon is, but I will tell you that I not him. You should take note that I find it disgusting that you can compare me to a Digimon. A creature that isn't flesh and blood, that dosen't bleed normal blood," said the person harshly. 

"Okay, I am sorry about that one, but you talk just he would when dealing with plans. That everything to him was like a play and everybody had a role to play no matter how small it is," said T.K.

T.K. could see that person nodded their head at this comment, but T.K. could tell that even this wasn't enough to soften up this person. 

"I thank you, for our little talk, but you should know that even with this, I am still going ahead with my plan," said the person.

After that the person walked away from the portal and when that happen the section of the black stone wall close behind him. Once again, T.K. found himself alone in the dark, just waiting for something to have happen to him like before. That was something that he didn't like to do, but he knew that he had to do this to find out what was about to have happen to him. 

With that person gone, T.K. found himself wondering what would happen to him and rest of them. Thinking about that T.K.'s mind began to wonder from the most logical result to most unreasonable results. There was one thing that he was sure that they won't be killed while they were in there and that was because he knew that this person needed them alive up to the point of when he would set the trap to capture Roger. 

"So this is how it is going to end? We aren't going to save this world, this world is going to stay like this no matter what," said T.K. 

Now the only thing that he had to do was to wait until something happen in this place. 

Up in the sky, Marry was on the back of her Armor-Level Digimon, Griffinmon flying through the air of this world. While this wasn't something that she wasn't uncomfortable with, for she had rode the back of Griffinmon tons of time. The was the fact that they were going to do a trade for the Golden Jewel for the others. She hopped that Alex would understand this and let them go, but she had funny feelings that his Glass Palace had security that was as thought as nails that wouldn't even let a current of air go through without the popular papers. That was the reason behind the white flag that she had tied around her arm that would show to these people that she wasn't hear to fight. 

"I hope that they will understand this symbol," said Marry.

Griffinmon didn't say anything to this, the only thing that she did was to continue on her way toward the seat of power of Alex. They reach to the main doom of this place and even up in the sky she could see that the security was tight. With two rows of people, she couldn't tell if they were the police force or private security forces that were employed by Alex. Whatever they were, they were there to kept people out of that place. Seeing that Marry and Griffinmon knew that it was time for them to touch terra firma. They did that and they continue to walk on the street by foot but despite the fact that they were on firm ground, Marry felt a little uneasy walking in this place without any support. She knew that this was something that she had to do and it was that thing that she kept repeating in her head that kept her on the straight and narrow without turning the other way. 

As the two of them way their way closer to the signal entrance slash exit to the main doom of this place. They could see that the security forces were starting to stir because of their appearance. Marry was expecting this to have happen and because of that she torn off her the piece of cloth that was wrapped around her arm. After that she started to wave it in the air and she knew that doing that in her world was a sign of surrender or you didn't want to fight. She didn't know in this world that would mean the same thing, she might as well be telling them that she was ready to fight them. It was a risk that she was talking right now, but it was a risk that she had to take. 

"Look," said Griffinmon.

Marry tried but couldn't really make out the details of what was happen. The only thing that she did know was that something was happening because of what Marry was doing, but if it was for good or for ill that was something that she didn't know. What she did know was the fact that she was going to find out real soon 

"What going on, Griffinmon, I don't have the eyes that you have. So tell me," said Marry.

"Sorry, I forgot about that one," said Griffinmon. "It seems that you little white flag trick got their attention. Somebody is coming, I suggest that you let them come to us." 

Marry nodded her head at that. "Okay."

While Marry's voice was placid and without worry, it hid a fact that Marry was nothing like this. For she was nervous and worrying herself to drink. She didn't any clue that this plan that Roger had thought of would work. While she did have her Digimon as back up, that still didn't make her feel safe, she wished that she had another person with her, in backup, hiding from view. Roger would have none of this because he knew that Alex would figure that out and if that happen, their friend's lives would be at risk. Which was a risk that none of them would want to take, so the plan was hatch that she would be the one that would go into the "Belly of the Beast" with her Digimon as her only support. They said this because Marry was a person that Alex didn't know to much who wasn't a child, plus she had a Digimon that go to Mega if she needed her Digimon to go to that level. Marry didn't like this but she couldn't deny the fact that these traits that she had were correct. 

"Halt," said a person. 

Marry listened to that person, but kept her mouth shut and let this person do all of speaking. While it didn't look like it, but the two of them had the edge over them and that was something that she didn't want to give up, unless she had to. 

"What are you doing here? Don't you know that this place is off limits to only permitted people and their guest?" Asked the person.

"Yes, I do," answered Marry.

"Then, I suggest that you leave this place and if you do, I will forget this and you don't have to worry about going into lock up," the person said.

This threat didn't shake Marry and this was because she was already in a police lock up before. She didn't take the threat lightly either for she knew the power that was behind this person, she knew that if Alex wanted her gone or even forgotten, he could do that and nobody would object to his action. 

"If you do that, then you won't be able to heard the message that I was told to give your boss," said Marry.

"What message?" Asked the person.

"Here," said Marry. After that she produced a folded white piece of paper and after that she handed the piece of paper to him. "I suggest that you give this to your boss, not the boss that watches over you, the man at the head of everything. If you can't find somebody that can, this message dose not have the time to get bog down in Red Tape."

"If I do this, who should I call you?" Asked the person.

This caught her a little out guard and she was tempted to give out her real name and the name of her Digimon. This was something that she didn't want to do, but it seems that, that this was the only way to get herself out of this. She was about to do that, but then she figure something out, she didn't have to give out her name and the name of her Digimon. 

"He should call me 'The Woman with the Real Life Griffin'," answered Marry. "Reminder that." 

"I will," said the person. After that he walked in the other direction toward the only entrance of the main doom of this city. The two of them watched as he reached the end and when he did that he spoke to other one of the personal that were there. 

"I think that it is time for us, to leave and report what just happen here," said Griffinmon. 

"I think that you are correct about that," said Marry. 

With that Marry got on the back of her Armor-Level Digimon and after that the two of them took to the skies of this world. When they did that, they knew that the only thing that they could do right now was head off in the direction of Roger's house and hope that the person that Marry give the piece of paper would do what she requested of him. She hopped that him would do that for them, but she feared that he wouldn't do that. No matter what outcome would happen, she knew that she had to get out of this place as fast as she could. Just like that the two of them did that and before nobody on the ground could react to their present up in the sky. 

Neither of them took a look back at what was going on behind them, their only worry was what was a head of them. It was this fact that they didn't take a look back at what they were doing that they didn't see that their best hopes started to come true. The person that Marry had briefly spoke to be talking to his directed superior about what just happen there. 

"What do you have there?" Asked his boss.

"I piece of paper that is meant for my boss, your boss, plus your boss's boss," answered the person.

"You mean, Carla?" He asked.

The other person just shook his head as his answer to that question. "No, not her, you know who I am talking about."

"No way," the second person said.

"Yes, I am serious about this. I don't know what is going on here, the only thing that I know right now is that this is my own job is about two years and I am making dam sure that I kept it," said the first person. "Because of that, I don't want to get into things that are way above my head. Will you do this?" 

"Yes, I will forward to it to him," he said.

"No, that isn't good enough, she told me that this message is to important to get bog down in Red Tape. You must get this message to him as soon as you can, if it means that you have to go above your boss's head, then do it," he said.

"I can't do that, that is a volition of the chain of command that this place run by," he said. "If I do that, I might get fired as well. You don't understand what I am in right now, you might be a simple peon that might get away with this. Not me, I have a little higher spot that you and because of that I am looked with a little more powerful eye then you are. If I do this they might not trust me with the 'Chain of Command'," the second person pleaded. 

The first person just put his hands up in the air in a sense of disgusted of what his superior was doing. He thought that he was a person that has a laze-faire toward rules and would let the people that are below him do what they wanted with the one exception, that was it didn't endanger their safely and the company that they worked for. Now it seems that thoughts about this person were wrong about him. 

"I thought that you were not that type of person," he said. "It seems that I was wrong about you. You are like the other bosses that I had."

"No, I not like that," the second person said.

"Then, why aren't you doing what I asked of you," he said.

"Here we go again, I just can't because of what I am in right," he said.

"Then, if you don't do it, then I will," he said.

"No, you can't," the second person said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I will do it," he said.

With that his boss took the piece of paper that was still in his hand out of his hand and headed to the entrance that they were guarding. He knew that doing this, he would get fired because of it, but if his employee was correct about this woman, then it didn't matter. For the ends will justify the means. 

In one of his many rooms, Alex and Daemon were looking on the screen that was on a close circuit TV, he saw what just happen at the entrance. He understood what just happen there and his people were correct in their actions of not harming the two of them. Daemon on the other hand couldn't stand the fact that they let two of their enemies just walk up to their front door. Then the two of them have a little chat between one of their men, give him something, they accepted it, then after that two of them just walk away from to head off to their home base, they did nothing to stop the two of them from doing that. 

"I can't believe the fact that they let them go just like that without firing a signal shot at the two of them went their marry way," said Daemon. 

"You have to understand something, there are times when force is require for what your want, and there are times when using the gentle hand is just as good for what you want. Right now, if we used force to get the answer we might have destroyed the answer," said Alex. "Do you understand that?"

Daemon signed in disgust at this, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was correct about this one. "Yes, I do understand this."

"Good," said Alex. "By the way, I think that are little Messager boy is coming here, I think that you should leave, you might scared him."

Daemon nodded his head at that and with that the Demon Lord type Digimon disappeared in the many shadows that were in this room. Alex always wonder were did he go when he did that, but he knew that Daemon would never tell him where he good or how he did that little trick. Even with that across him mind he knew that he was going to have a visitor coming to great him and that meant that he had to make this place as friendly as he could get despite the fact that this person was just a underlining. A person that didn't require this type of treatment, and normally he wouldn't even let this type of person this far, but it was because of what he had that allow him this type of treatment. 

The door open up slowly, almost like the person that was doing that was a little wearily of entering this room, like a good student that was sent to the principle's office for the first time. Alex wasn't surprise by this, he had seen this numerous times before when a person would enter into this room for the first time and he like it. He like the fact that people were scared of him and this was because he forced people to respect him and pick their worlds correctly. This was because they knew that he had the power to destroy everything that they had created for themselves with just a snap of his fingers and if he didn't like them, he could even make them disappeared forever, nobody would even miss them. Even with all of that power that he had, he knew that he had to dress up the iron first with a pretty cloth, like a fine silk in a delightful color. So that meant that he had to treat this person like he was welcome into this place, despite the fact that he wasn't. With that thought across his mind he told the person to come him and don't be afraid of coming into this room. 

"Thank you, Sir," the person said.

"You are welcome, it is a pleasure to see you. I would like to know why are you here?" Asked Alex despite the fact that already knew the reason behind this visit. 

The person produced a small piece of white paper that was folded. "I was told to give this you."

"From who?" Asked Alex.

"She didn't give me her name, but she did give me a title," said the person.

"Then what is it, Sam?" Asked Alex.

Hearing his first name called out from Alex for the time caught Sam off guard a little, but he quickly recovered from this. "She said to called her by 'The woman with a Real Life Griffin.'"

This drawn the attention of Alex, he knew who this person was, it was the woman that was talking to one of Sam's employees, that was with the Digimon that look like that it was a Digimon. He had no clue what level this Digimon was at, but he had some clue what level this Digimon was because of the numerous armors that was on this Digimon's body. He thought that Digimon is an Armor-Level Digimon. 

"Can you place the piece of paper down on my desk and after that can you please leave. I think you have more important things to do," said Alex. 

Sam did what Alex told him to do not because it was an order, but because he could tell that Alex's hospitality was starting to wear off and the sooner that he got of this place the better. He knew that at least outside of this place he knew that he would be safe and around people that would welcome him. When he place the piece of paper on the desk, he left the room as fast as he could and outside of the room he signed in relief that he was out of that place. After that he got of the building as fast as he could. He didn't like the fact that he was in the halls of power, he was happy in the spot that he was currently in. He knew that there were some men that evenly with this taste of power was enough for them do everything that was in their power to achieve the rank that Alex had right now. Sam wasn't the type of person and that was because he had achieved everything that he wanted in his life, which was he had a good wife, a home, a family, and a decent job so that he could support them. 

Back in the room, Alex took the folded white piece of paper from the spot that Sam had place it before he left this room. Alex closely looked at it and he could tell that nobody else expect the person that had wrote letter had look at this piece of paper. That was good because he knew that he was going to be the only one that would be reading the text that was written on this paper. Alex opens up the letter and he was correct that there was text and the color of the text was black. He started to read what was written on this thing and when he did he found that Roger wrote this. In the letter he found out that the Golden Jewel that they stole from the Digidestined's world was a fake one that Daemon got. This anger Alex, but he kept himself clam there was no sense of him in getting all work up over this and this was because it was something that already happen in the past, something that he knew that he couldn't change no matter how much he wanted to. The only thing that he knew that he had to do was to accept the fact. Alex did and so he moved on to the next paragraph and he did so. When he did that he found that one of them brought the real one with them when they returned back, he also found out that they knew that he had sent some of his men to kidnapped the International Digidestined as well. It was this fact that would allow him to get the Jewel that he wanted with one string, he had to give up the International Digidestined, their Digimon, T.K., and his Digimon as well, if he wanted the thing. Alex knew that this wasn't want he wanted to have happen, he wanted Roger and the others to come in a blaze of glory to try and rescue the others. It looks like that this wasn't going to have happen, but Alex didn't worry about this, he knew that plans changed over time. Even with that he knew that he had to adjust his plans to absorb this new wrinkle that came up. 

__

So, Roger you are much cleverer foe then I realized. I thought you the foolish hero type that would risk his life to save others, _but this proves me wrong_. _I salute you for using such a ingenious way to save them, but even with this, you won't get what you want_ thought Alex. _Even with that, I will accept your offer_. 

With that Alex press one of his numerous buttons that was on his desk. When he did he open up an intercom between him and his new secretary. "Miss Brooke, I need you to call up on my messagers."

"Yes, Sir. Right always," said Brooke.

Up in the skies of this world, both Marry and Griffinmon were wondering did they do the right thing or even if that person that she spoke to did what they ask of him to do. There were to many unknowns in this and neither the two of them like that with the fact that so much was riding on this small thing. 

"Do you think that we did the right thing?" Asked Marry.

"I don't know, but you did what you were told. The only thing that we have to do is wait until something happens," answered Griffinmon. 

"I don't like doing that," said Marry.

"I know that you don't, but we have to do it," said Griffinmon. 

"I know, I know, Griffinmon," said Marry. 

With that the of them head off in the direction of Roger's house and while they were doing this, they were being watched by other. This other was the Deva known as Makuramon, the Monkey Deva. He just kept his mouth shut at what he was seeing here, the stories about this pair of human and Digimon were founded in fact. He knew like so many, high ranking Digimon, about the power that came from the two of them, how just two of them, without any help of backup, defeated Daemon's boss. He also knew that he was waiting for his time to take his revenge on her and her Digimon. He knew that meant that he wanted the two of them dead for what they did so many years ago. Makuramon watched the two of them disappeared in the distance and wonder was that the last time that he would see the two of them again. He just didn't know for sure, but he couldn't allow that to stop him from looking at this place to see if it was safe for the rest of his 11 other Brothers to enter into this world and help the Digidestined save all three worlds. 

From what he was seeing right now, that this place wasn't safe for them, but it wasn't deadly, he knew that they could hold their own to protect themselves as well as protect their fellow kind. So he knew that it would only be a matter of time when he would give the word to Zhuqiaomon that would give the word to Azulongmon. When that happens he would be the one that would open up the gateway behind these worlds that would allow his brothers to enter into this world. 

Marry and Griffinmon touched down on the roof top deck that was on top of Roger's house. When Griffinmon reach the roof top of the house Marry got off the back of her Digimon and as soon as that happen Griffinmon went back to her Rookie form of Nivernmon. The white winged baby blue dragon flew up and landed on the back of Marry. 

She started to walk toward the sliding glass doors that would lead into one of the many rooms of Roger's house. She didn't know all of the details about this layout of his house and that was something that she didn't care to know. The only thing she need to know was to general layout of this place. So that meant she would know where to get something to eat when she was hungry, where go to bathroom when she needed to relive herself, and how to get out of this place the fastest way that was humanly possible. Even thing else was just a distraction that had to be avoided if she could. 

As she walked into the room she found out that everybody greeted her at once and it felt like by hit by a tidal wave that was caused by an earthquake that measure a 10.0 on the Ritcher Scale. She knew that was a force that she couldn't stand for to long and if she didn't do anything to stop it she knew that she would be overwhelmed by it. That what she did, she put both of her hands up in the air to act like a barrier between her and everybody talking to her about what just had happen to her.

"One at a time!" She demanded. 

Everybody listens to her and quieted their mouths. 

"Good, now I can answer all of the questions that you might ask of me. Again, I state that I want one person at a time. You forget that I am human and being human I can only handle one person at a time," said Marry.

"I would like to know what happen?" Asked Tai.

"I went there, and I give the message to a person. Before you ask, no it wasn't him, I give it to somebody that told me that they would give it to a person that had the power to give it to Alex," answered Marry.

"Do you know for sure if the message got to him or not," said Roger.

"Yes, that is correct, but I did the best thing that I could. It wasn't like I could walk up to the entrance and demanded to see Alex just because I want to see in. I am not a person that just use my very own will to get something done," said Marry. 

"That isn't good enough, you know that," said Matt.

"I know that! But what do you want me to do? The security at that place is so tight that I don't even think that air currents can get through it without the right kind of papers," said Marry. "With that type of security, how do you think that me and Griffinmon would fair if we went into that place."

Marry started to walk up to where Matt was located. "I tell you, how we would fair if we went up against something like that, we wouldn't get two feet past the gate entrance before we would be stop. Now, if you think that you can do better, than I suggest that you go and try it!" 

After that turned her back on Matt and signed in disgust at what she just did. She knew that she did what she had to do with what she had and it seemed that none of them liked what she just did for them. It felt like she was the beast of burden for them, doing all of their work for them and not getting any of the credit that she felt like she deserved to get. At first she thought that it was something that would past, something that they would grow tired of it, but right now she thought wrong about that because they were still doing the same thing to her. She dealt with it because she thought that it would help them, but seem what they were doing here wasn't helping their cause, but bogging it down making it move at a crawl. 

"Hey, guys, don't fight," said Tai.

"Why shouldn't we? It seems that we are getting nowhere and I think that the reason behind this is because of her," said Matt.

This caused Marry turned around and faces Matt for a second time. She had controlled her angered toward Matt to in the point where she talk to the other Digidestined in a more civil voice, but that didn't taken away from the fact that she was still mad at him for what he said about her action. "What?! I recall that you wanted me, because of my history, my battle experiences that I had," said Marry. "If don't know, I was the one that found out the reason why Alex and Daemon went to our world for the first time." 

"It is strange how you seem to be at the center of all of the attacks that took place in our world," said Matt.

"I don't know that happen, it just happen. What is your point?" Asked Marry. 

"His point is that he thinks that you are traitor that is hurting our cause, but I know for a fact that isn't so," said Roger.

"Hey! I told you to stay our of minds!" Shouted Matt.

"I didn't need to deep into mind to sense that, it is on the surface. It not like I tried to read your mind to pull that bit of information out of your head. I can't help the fact that I pick up on something that strong, it was like trying to ignore a huge gust of wind that comes out of nowhere. You can't help not to paid any attention to it," said Roger.

"That dose not lessen the fact that you went into my mind a place that I thought was a safe place that I could be myself and think whatever I want about anything. Your actions just prove me wrong," said Matt.

"Don't push me! Because I will push back and I don't want to do something that I might regret," said Roger.

"Excuses me, people. But the hour is late and I think that it is time for us to go to bed and rest," said Izzy.

Marry knew that Izzy was right about that. It was getting late and she was getting a little tired, because of that she knew that her temper was getting short and that everything and anything would have the power to set her off. She had no clue if the others would agree to it, but if they wanted to kept this place a safe place they would agree to Izzy's suggestion and rest for the night. 

"I think that you should do what Izzy suggest," said Marry.

Roger dropped his stance on Matt and seeing that Matt did the same thing. 

"You are correct about that one, Izzy. We should get some rest for the night," said Roger.

Matt did say anything to this he just did what the rest of the crowd did. Right now that meant that they would go and have some sleep. Before that they would get something to eat to full their stomach ups. 

Dinner past without any problems as everybody ate their meals and after that everybody took turns getting their baths or showers. Then everybody went their assigned rooms in the house. While everybody was doing this, their thought center around how the others were doing this night all alone in a strange place having no clue if they were going to life or die. It was a feeling that none of them like to think about and they tried to not think about it, but they couldn't help the fact that their minds kept on returning back to them. 

__

How long has it been? Asked T.K. to himself. _How long has been since I have been in this dark pit of a prison. _With no point of reference to tell him the time like a clock, or even daylight he had no clue how little or how much time has past him by since he was captured and put into this place. He wondered what hour of what day was it, T.K. assume that maybe a day has past him by and it might be in the afternoon part of the day. 

Then T.K. found himself slowly slipping into sleep and then in the long run sleep won over the battle. While at least one thing, T.K. knew that this was a place that he could be free and see his surface world again. It might only be a dream, but at least it was something for him. It was something that he knew that might be able to kept him sane in this place that might drive a person insane. 

Mary was having a hard time sleeping and she knew that it wasn't the bed that she was in, in fact the bed that she was sleeping in was one of the softest one that she had slept in before. The reason was the fact that she had too much on her mind right now that it was causing her trouble sleeping. One of the things that she was thinking about was how the others were fairing being in a unknown place surrounded by people that they didn't know and might even want to kill them. The other thing that she was thinking about was the thing that happen in her past that had caused her to break from her family in both name, and in present. She didn't understand why it was bothering her so much she thought that it was something that she had both behind her when she had met up with her father again. It seems that wasn't good enough for her body and mind to kept this from reappearing again. With this she knew that it wouldn't go away unless she talk to somebody about this, but whom? That was the question that she needed the answer to, but she knew that staying in this room talking about it and thinking about it wouldn't get the answer that she wanted. So she walked out of the room and headed down the halls of this place, then she thought that she might go for the kitchen and get something to drink, like water. 

She walked to the kitchen and turned and one of the lights, it wasn't the brightest light, but it was a light that was good enough for her to see her way around the place. She could see the grandest of this room and it clearly stated the money that Roger had. This wasn't the first time that she had seen an extreme example of showing off money before, nor would it be the last time that she would see something like this before. Seeing this and knowing the fact that she was in the same place as this made her a little sick to her stomach. It was even sicker with the fact that she came from a family like this. Even with this she knew that she couldn't pay any attention to this if she wanted the drink of water and that what she did. She searched a little in the many cabinets to find a glass and after that she turned on the water. She fulls the glass up with the water and started to take a sip of the water that she had put into the glass. When she did she found out that the water tasted horrible when compare the water that she was use to drinking in her world. With that she couldn't image how the people in this world could even stomach something has horrible as this water was. 

__

Man, this stuff is sick! Now can people drink this stuff and kept it down after they somehow managed to put down their throats thought Marry. _I thought that New York City water was bad, but when compare to this stuff it is almost like Spring Water_. Even with that she took yet another sip of the water and like before her body protested her action. She fought with her body to kept the stuff down her throat, but in the long run her body won out in the battle and she found herself looking for the sink because she felt like that her body was going to throw up the water. It did and as a result of that her mouth was full with the burning acid taste. 

With this she wanted something with so favor in it, to remove this taste in her mouth like a soda, tea, or even a fruit juice. So she went into the refrigerator to see what was in there to drink and she found out that there wasn't anything that she thought was something to drink. The only thing that she found in there that she could drink where sprits and that was something that she didn't want to drink. Seeing this, she knew that this wasn't normal for a person from her world, yes they would have a bottle of wine on in a while, but this guy had about three different ones. She couldn't tell what they were or what year they were either. 

She knew that Roger wasn't a normal human being, being born of a mother that was half-human, half-angel, a father that was half-demon, half-human. Having a mixed bloodline like that would screw up a person. Something like this? It didn't make sense, where were the normal drinks, like orange juice, ice tea, or even milk, drinks that most people would have in their refrigerator. Then she found something that look like apple juice, she took it out of the its place and she could see that there was a small amount of the liquid and seeing that Marry thought that would be good enough to remove this burning taste in her mouth. So she took the bottle and pours the liquid into her glass, after that she took a sip of this liquid. With that she found out that she was correct about this liquid it was apple juice and it also remove the burning taste that was in her mouth that was caused by her throwing up. Unlike before she didn't throw up this time and she knew the reason behind this, this liquid tasted like apple juice that she was used to drinking in her world. 

With that gone she was about to leave and head back to bed. She was stopped in her tracks by the appearance of Roger. It seemed that he also had the same type of idea that she had, which was to get something to drink that might help them sleep the rest of the night away. 

"It seems that the of us had the same idea," said Roger.

"Yes," struggled Marry to get out. She wasn't expecting him to show up like this and the sock of surprise that was all over her face. "I wasn't expecting to see you at this hour."

"I could say the same thing about your," he paused to take a look at what Marry was doing. "It look like that you have help yourself to something to drink."

Chagrin, was the feeling that Marry was feeling right now and the only thing that she could do right now was to try to hide the fact that she did something like that. That meant that she had to put the jar on the table and try to distance herself away from the thing as fast as she could. 

"Don't, I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't offer other things beside the food and drink that I have been giving to you while your eating your dinner. Anyway nobody was drinking that stuff before you show up," said Roger. 

Hearing that Marry was happy that she didn't do anything that would embarrassed him. She knew that she had done things like that before many times and it was things that she thought wouldn't do it. 

He went to the refrigerator and pull out one of the wine bottle that was in there. "Do you want any?"

Marry put her hand up. "No, I don't drink." 

Roger didn't say anything to that and pour himself a glass of the wine. "You don't know what you are missing."

"Yes, I do know what I am missing," said Marry curtly. 

The way that Marry said that caught Roger a little off guard, it seems to him that he had touch on something very personal about her. Something that seem to be eating at her, something that he felt needed to be brought to the surface if she wanted to continue with her life. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Roger.

"You want to know what I am mean, I don't miss getting into a drunken range hitting and yelling at people that are my friends. Denying the fact that I had a drinking problem. People that when I am sober wouldn't even think about doing. Did you know that I am recovering alcoholic? Because of that I can't drink even a signal alcoholic drink, if I do everything that I work over the past years will be over just like that," answered Marry and after that she snapped her fingers. 

"I didn't know that about you," said Roger.

"It is something that I don't normally talk about to people that I just meet. I only tell to people that I trust or people that I know really good," said Marry.

"My I ask what made you like that?" Asked Roger.

Marry didn't like the fact that he was asking this question about her personal life. An event that happen to her life that was so emotional scarring that she didn't even talk about to her Digimon. She knew that it was time that she told to a person, to tell it to somebody else to get this thing off of her chest. She knew that it was something that she didn't want to tell him about because of so much emotional baggage that came with it, but she also knew that if she did tell him about this that this weight that was on her would be lifted from her. She weighted pros and cons with this and she made the choice that she would tell him about what had happen to her. 

"As you know that I came from a rich family, so much rich that they gain influence in the local government. It was this little fact that came into play with what happen to my late brother. He rapped a woman and the woman that he did to dead to pick him out of a lineup. As you can think this was a big time news story that all of the local networks carry it. It was going to be a big time trial and would of gotten pick up by the Court TV network, but this never happen," Marry paused to emotional stable herself and let what she just said to her Roger sink into him. 

Marry looked at his face and she couldn't see any changes on this man. She guess this was because of the type of job that he had, because if he did show emotion it would be a sign of weakness to the people that he worked with. Even with that she guess that it had some impact on him despite the fact that he was showing no sign of it. 

"Why? What happen to prevent something like that from happening to your brother?" Asked Roger.

"Well, my father used his influence to convince the local court system to drop all of the changes on him. With the woman, she was given a pretty nice sum of money to keep her mouth quiet about the entire affair. Now both my brother and me didn't like this fact, but the two of us reacted in to different ways. My brother killed himself, stating that he couldn't live with the fact that he did something to horrible to another living person without paying the price for it. Me on the other hand became numb to the fact and I felt like I was dead. That the only way that I could feel like I was alive was to move out of that house and move to one of my relatives that lived up in New York City. Up there I started drink and to drink, this was because at least when I drank I felt like I was alive. My drinking problem was so bad that I beat up my cousin so bad that I put him into a hospital for two weeks. When that happen I my aunt and uncle put me into AAA, that is a support group to help people like me with the type of problem that I had," answered Marry. "I was in there for almost six mouths and after that I have been sober ever since. That is a part of my life that I don't want to relive again, which is the reason why I try my hardest to avoid drinking at all cost. If that means turning down parties, I will do that and I will try as hard as I can to not go into bar or any other place where there is drinking. Can you understand that?" 

Roger didn't answer her question, but it seem that her story seem to hit him in the right spot. "Yes, I can understand that and I have a funny feeling that was the reason why you couldn't sleep. I have a funny feeling that this thing that you went through in your life was eating away at you, preventing your from having a good night sleep."

__

He right about that, _that was the thing that kept me from sleeping _thought Marry. She knew that Roger could read her thoughts and hear just what she just thought about. Right now she didn't care and that was because she had just lay her soul out on the floor to him, revealed her darkest part of her life. It felt like she had striped down to nothing and her naked body was being looked at everybody. It was humiliating to her, but it also was a great sense of exhilaration. That she had she had given up all of her false garments that was on her body relieving the truth about herself, that she had nothing to hide anymore. That she should be judge only on that. 

Roger put the glass down and Marry could see that he had only touch the liquid that was inside of it. Seeing that Marry could guess that her story did have an impact on him and she didn't know if it was for good or for ill. The only thing that she knew was that something was about to have happen to her. The feeling that she got from it was a feeling of something that was very profound. It felt like the hairs on the back of her neck was standing up and after that she got another feeling almost like time had stopped just for the two of them. This feeling scared her a little for she didn't know what was about to have happen to her. 

__

Don't be afraid, I am here thought a voice.

__

Who are you? Marry metal asked. 

__

I think that who know who I am, listen to my voice thought the voice again.

With that Marry recognized the voice that speaking to her via her thoughts. It was Roger's voice that was doing all talking to her in her mind. With this she wanted to know the reason behind it. 

__

Why asked Marry.

Because I can feel all of the pain that is inside of you because of this thing, that this thing that you went through has lily influenced your life. With this, I can sense that the pain that you have been through has been lifted from your soul. I also feel that telling me this has helped you one step in putting this thing behind you. But I don't know for sure what will happen to you after this, you are on a road where the end is unknown. Thought Roger to Marry. __

What will happen to me? Asked Marry.

"I don't know," said Roger. "But, what I do know is that the pain that has been attached to this thing is gone from you."

"If that is so, then what then we should do now," said Marry.

"I think that you should go to bed and I think that you will be able to go to sleep without a problem," said Roger.

Marry listen to him and with that she returned back to her bed. Still with a maelstrom of emotions of what just had happen to her. Even with that she knew that she had to return to bed to get some more hours of sleep and she found out that she didn't have a hard time sleeping like before. 

Night had turned into day and everybody got up at his or her own time. After everybody was up everybody had his or her favorite breakfast meal. When that the Western and Eastern Cultures were seen on the table and everybody tried a little bit of each other meal. Some of the meals were good for somebody and while other people found some of the meals very not to their liking. Even with this everybody finished their meals in peace and after meals it was time for them to think about what they were going to do today. 

"So what the plan?" Asked Davis.

"To put it honestly, I really don't know for sure. We still have to wait to see if Roger's message got to Alex or not," answered Marry.

"That is true," said Nivernmon.

"If I know Alex, he won't wait to long to give us our answer. There is no thing that Alex is famous for is giving an answer to something. If is favorable for you or for him that is another matter all together," said Roger.

"Great," said Tai. 

"I have to say the same thing, I don't like the fact that we will have to wait for him to do something. It not like there is something to force him to response to Roger's little letter, like how the President of United State has," said Mimi.

"I can see that an American Education has be schooling you the ways of our country," said Marry.

Mimi nodded her head in agreement at what Marry just said to her. 

With that a thought went across Marry's mind. She knew that the government of the United State had three branches to it, one that whom job was to enforce the laws, another one's whom job was to make the laws, and while the third one was to carry out the laws. From everything that she seen here and heard about Alex and the group that he head of suggest to her that the government that ran this city was like a directorship, with one person ruling and controlling everything that was in sight. 

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Roger.

"It the government of the United States, we have a President who multiple duties that comes with the job. One of them is that he must review all bills that had been past by the Senate, he has two options, one he can sign the bill, thus making it a law or he can veto it. The only problem is that the President must do this in about 14 days or he dose not, the bill will become a law," answered Marry.

"Why?" Asked Roger.

"It one of the many Checks and Balances that were built into the United State's system of government, so that no one branch of the government would take compete control of the government. Our government was made like this because of what happen when the United States was a colony of England, under the rule of the King. Since he had nobody to watch over him, he could do anything that he wanted and I think that this is what is going on with Alex. He had nobody to watch him at what he is doing," answered Marry.

"Your point is?" Asked Roger.

"Here point is, that if Alex had some kind of deadline that he had to meet with this thing he would find a way to answer us. That one thing about people when they have a deadline to meet they will get a job or jobs done and since Alex dose not have any thing like that on him, who knows when or even if he will give us an answer," said Izzy.

"If Alex wants real Golden Jewel he will answer us," said Ken.

"The only question is not _if _but how and when," said Sora.

"That the thing that scares me," said Cody.

__

Only if they knew thought Roger. For he knew first hand the power that Alex wheeled in this place. He had the power to make a person disappeared from this city all together and also make sure that everybody that one person knew wouldn't reminder them again. To simply make them disappeared without a trace 

Sam Pearl, a man that was in his 30's was driving a car through the streets of this city and he was hoping that he was following the directions that where given to him. He was told that these directions where some of the best that any person could give and because of that he took them in. Now reading them he found them to be completely unless because almost all of the streets in this area of the city were about the same with no real different between the two of them. With that fact he realized that he was now lost in this part of the city with no way in getting out of this place. The only good thing about this was the fact that he was traveling in this city during the daytime rather than at night. That meant that he would have an extra light source that would able him to see more details of this city rather than at night, where his viewing would be cut down dramatically. Even with that aide to him, he still had no clue where he was. 

He turned down another street with the thought that he nothing to lose at what he was doing. When he did that he found out that the street that he had turned down was the street that he was looking for. He knew this because of the huge tower like building that dominated the majority of the horizon. Seeing that he knew that was the home of Roger Smith and with that it would be only a matter of time before he would be at his doorstep. Getting into that place was another story all together. He like so many others that yes, Roger was a hospitable person that would let a good majority of people into his house, but there were just a few people that he wouldn't allow inside of his house. Sam, hope that he wasn't one of those people and he knew that he only way that he would fine that out was to walk up to front door to ring his doorbell. 

That what he did he heard the doorbell of this grand tower-like house had a normal chine to it. To him what seem to take forever, there was what sounded be like an answer from this house, and that sound was a door opening up from the inside. After that the front door started to open up and when he could see the person that was doing that action he could see that it wasn't Roger did that duty it was somebody else that was given that task. He could see that this person was a older person that had seen his fair share of scrapes in his life time and Sam could tell this due the fact that he was wearing an eye patch over one of his eyes. 

"Yes, can I help you," said the person in an English Accent.

"Yes, I would like to see a Mr. Smith, I have something that I think is very important to him," said Sam in a now very business style voice. 

"Can I ask who you are?" Asked Norman.

"Yes, I am Sam Pearl, I am Messager that was given the duty to give Mr. Smith a message that I think is very important to him," said Sam. "Can you relay this information to him."

"Yes, I can do that, but I think that you should do that," said Norman.

"No, there are other places that I have to be," said Sam. After that Sam produced a folded piece of white paper. Then he handed the piece of paper to the older man. 

"Then I suggest that you go and head to their places that you have to be," said Norman.

"Yes," said Sam. 

With that Sam and Norman parted their ways. With Sam that meant that he would head off in the other jobs that he had to do and for Norman it mean heading back to Roger to give him this piece of paper that was just handed to him. Norman dare not open up the piece of paper for it was not his business.

Roger's enhanced hearing picked up the sound of the elevator coming up before anybody else notice it. Not expecting anybody to come and visit him at this hour the only thing that he could was to prepare himself and the other for anything that might come out of the door. He didn't say anything to them, but it wasn't required and this was because everybody seems to understand what was going on. 

When everybody was prepare for the unexpected visitor Roger braced himself for the worst that could possibly come out of that door. While he was bracing himself for the visitor, something was happening in one of his hands and at first Roger didn't notice it. Then he did notice it and he couldn't believe what was going on here, he was building up some type of energy ball in his hand and he didn't know why his body was reacting like this. The only thing that he hoped that he didn't hurt somebody that was an ally to him and he knew that this thing was a side effect of the merging that he went through. He wasn't expecting something like this to have happen and seeing this he was a little afraid of what he could do to somebody without knowing of what he did to them. 

As the door started to up open, Roger could feel the energy that was coming from the ball that was in his hand start to get stronger by the moment. Then when he saw that it was Norman that had open up the elevator door, a person that he knew was a person that was on his side, the present of the energy that was coming from that ball went away from his hand. When that happen he felt like he was relieved that he didn't have to use the power that was coming from that thing. He could only image what would happen if he did unleash the power that was in that thing on a living being.

"Norman, what are you doing here?" Asked Roger that showed no sign of the fear that he felt only moments ago. 

"I have something from a person who job seems to be a Messager and he told me that he had something that is very important to you," answered Norman.

"What is it?" Asked Roger.

"This," he answer. After that he give him a piece of white paper that was folded. 

Roger took it and after that Norman seems to disappear into the woodwork. Roger noticed that the piece of paper that he had in his hand was very similar to the piece of paper that he gave to Marry to give to Alex. He also noticed that it also was folded in the same fashion. Seeing this, he knew that this was the answer that he was excepting to get from Alex. So he opens up the piece of paper and he found out that he was correct about his guess about the thing. It was indeed the answer from Alex about their plan. Now the only thing to do right now was to tell everybody about it. 

"You guys can stand down, it is nothing to worry about," said Roger.

Everybody did that and they all found out that Roger was right about his statement. There was nobody in this place that threaten them. 

"So what is that?" Asked Davis.

"It seems that I was correct about Alex, he did give us the answer," said Roger.

"Which is?" Asked Ken.

"He want it and it seems that he will agree to our terms," answered Roger.

"That was fast," said Marry. "Because of that I don't like it. You know just like me, that Alex isn't an idiot, he has an ace up his shelve." 

"She is right," said Kari. "Why else would he agree to this?" 

"Or he is so worry that he won't be able to do his plan that he will do about anything to get that thing," said Izzy.

"Whatever the reason behind this answer, I think that we should take him up on his offer, but we will do it my way," said Roger.

With that everybody knew what he was talking about. This meant that Roger would walk into this, but not with backup to help him it the deal when sour. That meant that there would be a couple of Digimon in the wings waiting for the word to react when the word would be given. Even with this both Marry and Kari where worry about this deal, that there was more to this than just him saying yes to their deal and their terms. 

Outside of the tower-like house, Sam was busy heading to his car when a strange looking kid that seems to hang around him stopped him. Seeing this kid freak out Sam so much that he wanted to get away from this kid as fast as he could. That what he did, but the faster he ran toward his car to faster this kid seem to go and not wanting to bring this kid along with him Sam ran in another direction away from his car. Just like before this kid follow him and this chase between the two of them seem to cross the many alleys until the point where Sam tricked this kid to go ahead of him. When that happens Sam forced this kid into a dead end. 

Makuramon couldn't believe what just had happen to him, he got tricked by a human. He could image what his Sovereign would say to him because of this. He knew that it would be on the lines that he had embarrassed him because of this. 

"Okay, what the deal?" Asked Sam.

Makuramon said nothing to this question. 

"Is that it, you are going to be quiet," said Sam. "That dose not affect me. But I would like to know what the hell are you doing around my car?!" 

"Nothing, I was just looking around the strange thing. Is that what you call it, a car," said Makuramon. "Very interesting."

__

Man, what the deal with this kid? It feels like he from another place or he has been under a rock for all of his life not to know what a car is thought Sam. "Okay," paused Sam. "But that dose not answer my question what are doing here?"

"As I said before, I was just looking around, taking in the sights," answered Makuramon.

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing from the mouth of this kid. It seems like this was the first time that he was in this place, but that couldn't be correct and that was because of the age that he was, he had to be born in this city or someplace around it. Or maybe he was just acting like this to throw him off, but whatever the reason behind his actions, this kid was acting strangely and the more that Sam probed into him the bizarre the reason became. They were getting to the point that Sam didn't want to go into any further so without saying another word to him, he took off to his car not worry about if this person would follow him throughout this city. It just didn't matter right now, the only thing that did matter was the fact that he was away from this kid. The quicker that he did that the better and it also meant that he would have more distance between the two of them. 

When he thought that he put a safe distance between the two of them he signed in relief, he was happy that he didn't have to see that person again. The way that he sounded, like a female voice that was coming out of boy's body and the way that he look like it. He look like that he was a wooden puppet that was granted life by some inhuman force, like something out of bed time fairy tale that he head when he was child living in an apartment. He forgot the name of the story and now it went. The thing that he did reminder was the fact that it had some puppet that was brought to life when some type of inhuman force, because the reasons behind that action was something else he didn't know. 

The only thing to do right now was to head back to HQ and tell somebody that would tell Alex that he sent the message to Roger. He didn't know if he should tell that person about the little boy that he meet up after he gives Roger the message. He felt like that it was something that he shouldn't know about. 

"Okay, then," said Roger. "That is the plan."

Everybody nodded their heads. 

"Reminder, everybody has their parts and don't jump the gun unless the word is given to you to do so. I don't want to spoke Alex into doing something that might hurt our friends," said Roger.

Again everybody agree to this. 

"All right then, let's go," said Roger.

Alex got the news that one of his many Messagers give Roger the message that contained his answer to his deal. He knew that it would only be a matter of time when Roger would be making his appearance at his front door. He knew that Roger was a crafty person that seem to always have an escape route when things went sour, but what was it is? That was the question that had to be answer. That didn't matter right now because his plans that were almost staled with the news that what he thought was one of the real Jewels, was a fake one, now how new life. 

"Daemon," said Alex.

Seconds after that Daemon appeared out of nowhere. 

"Make sure that the Red One falls into the hands of the other Megadeus pilot," said Alex.

Daemon nodded his head at that order and after that he disappeared into nothing. 

"And so it being," said Alex. 

TBC…

In Chapter 28: Rescue! Save the International Digidestined: Part 3 The Resure


	28. Rescue! Save the Interational Digidestin...

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either, it labor of love. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon Griffinmon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

More Author Notes: I know that the second season of The Big O has been produced and will be airing on Cartoon Network, sometime during the fall. I would like to tell you all, that new 13th episodes of the new season will have no barring on my story. 

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters that are ahead, for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now.

T.K. still on his mission to see how the International Digidestined have fair has no clue that he is being watch by minions of both Alex and Daemon. This is just a ploy to distract the good guys from seeing their true purpose. While all of this is happening, Gennai enlist the aide of the four Digimon Guardians and their allies as well. 

****

Additional Notes: Please take into accord, the four Digimon Guardians, Edonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, and Baihumon were introduce in the 2nd season of Digimon despite the fact that the only Digimon Guardian that was showed was Azulongmon. Also with the Devas, I have a theory that they also around at the time of the 2nd season despite the fact that they won't introduce in the season. Plus, I think that the four Digimon Guardians' personalities are the same despite the two different seasons of the show.

Chapter 28: Rescue! Save the International Digidestined: Part 3: The Rescue

Daemon had exited the room where Alex was located and headed off in the direction of where the pilot of the Megadece that was known as Big Duo. The pilot of that machine was a man that was simply known as Schwarzwald. Daemon knew little to nothing about this guy and what he did know about him was that he was an amusement to Alex, which was the reason why he allow him to stay around as long as he did. Even with that Alex had a plan for this guy and it seem that today at this hour that it was time for Schwarzwald to take his role in the grand scheme of things. The only problem is that fact would Schwarzwald accept the role that was being offer to him and the only way to find that out was to go where this guy was located in this city. He knew that only few people knew that bit of information about him and Daemon was apart of that small group of people that knew that. He knew that only reason behind that was the fact that Alex told him and while he didn't like to be told what to do. He accepted this because he knew that this was a necessary evil for him to go through if he wanted to achieve his goals. He didn't know how long he would stand it being told what to do by this human, a human that in this world was the most powerful being, but that was something that didn't impress him at all. 

Even with that on his mind he still made his way through this city and he could see that the people here despite the fact that they had no clue where they came from where still living their lives, in the same type of style that the people did in the world were the Digidestined came from. Even with that he knew that he had a job to do and he did that. It only took him a couple of more minutes but he found himself in the location where Schwarzwald called home. 

When he saw the place that he called home, he could see that it was a tower-like building that had seen better days. A good majority of the windows that once contained glass windows were either blown out or broken. That was the best feature about this place and the rest of the tower look like that it was either sheer off or it collapsed on itself. Whatever the reason behind this, the top portion of this building was expose to the outside and Daemon knew that would only increase the structural damage that this building was going through. It was going to be a matter of time before this building would be inhabitable. That time wouldn't be too soon, so Daemon knew that it was safe from him to walk up to the building. The people that called that place home were different story. He didn't know how they would reacted to his present in this place that they thought was safe from other people. It was something that he had to do to set his plan into action and so he knocked on the door. A thing that felt so strange to him, this was because he was so used to walking through the doors, walls, or floors of buildings in his world. This strange feeling that he had, wasn't strong enough to stop from doing this, so he did it. Now, the only thing that he had to do was wait for a response from the people that were on the other side of the portal. 

The door opens up with a traditional noise that was the squeak, telling him that this door needed some type of oil that would lubricate the gears of the door. Despite that, the door open up for him and the person that was on the other side of the door, reacted to his sight the way that Daemon would think he would, he gasped in horror at him. 

A real life demon that came with all of the normal gear that a typical demon would have, horns, claws, and wings had came to visits him.

"W-W-What do you want?" The person struggled get out. 

"Your boss," Daemon simply said to him in a stern that told that person that he was here for one thing and one thing only, his boss. There was nothing that was in this world that would stop from achieving his goal. 

The person that was at the door understood this and open up the door wide enough that would allow the Digimon to walk into the room. Daemon did that and after that the person close the door behind him. With that the small amount of light that was in this place when the door was open up was all gone when it was close, a thing that Daemon liked, for it made him feel like he was back home. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkest, but he knew that was going to go by the way side and he found out that he was correct about that because the human that had open up the door for him lit up a candle that was contained within a glass jar. 

This flickering light source was the type of light that one should read by, it was good enough for them to navigated the room that they were in. They needed it for the room that they were walking in was full with obstructions that included small and huge shards of glass, fallen beams of wood that without a doubt were used to support the roof of this building. Even these fallen wooden beams were showing their age, with black spots that contained rotted wood that was being held up by shear will of the wood, if it had one. 

"Watch yourself," the person said.

"I will," he said, despite the fact that he knew that these items that had worry the human that was with him so much wouldn't have the power to hurt him in the same way that it would to a human. He did this to help relieve the concern that this person had about him. 

"Thank you, I don't need a visitor like you to be hurt in this place," the person said.

"I am touched," he said.

The person that was his guide in this place wasn't affected by his compassion, he kept his eyes on the straight and narrow. That was his job and his job right now was to take this person through this place to the person that was his boss. While he didn't know how he would react to this person, the only thing that he knew was that he was doing his job and the rest of it was just details, details that he didn't have to worry himself with. 

The two of them made it to a flight of stairs that look like that they were in bad shape with numerous of hole that were both rotten out and punched out by the people in this place. Like before Daemon was told to watch himself while walking up these steps and like before Daemon told the person that he would, despite the fact that he knew that he could easily avoid these traps in these steps. As the two of them walked up the steps both of them could hear the strain that these steps where on, telling both of them that these steps were on their last leg. That steps on this flight of stairs could collapse on them and while this didn't worry Daemon because he could use some of his powers to quickly transport himself out of the way of the danger. For the human, that was his guide, couldn't do that, he would come down with the steps if they fall at this moment and at worst the falling debris would kill him, and at best this would injure him. Luckily, for them this didn't happen to them for both of them made up the steps and the human that was ahead of Daemon, let up a great sign of relief that this time the steps that he just walked on didn't collapsed under their combine weight. After that he wiped off a drop of sweat that was on his forehead.

With that over with, the only thing that he had to do was to take him to where his boss was located. He knew that, his boss, Schwarzwald, could only be in two places, one was the hanger where his machine was located, or his private room, both of places that he couldn't go into. The only thing that he could do was to direct him to and knocked on the door to get the attention of him. The place that he was talking this person to be the Schwarzwald's private room and he found out that the door was closed. That told him that he could be in this room and knowing that he wasn't allow to enter into the room, so he knocked on the door. He waited for him to answer his knock. 

"What?!" Asked Schwarzwald.

"There is a person that has ask for you," the person answered with. 

"Who are they?" He asked.

"He didn't say," the person answered. 

This peaked the attention of the person that was once a reporter for this city, but he had to control himself with this. He had to tread carefully here, this person could be one of Rosewater's men that was sent here to quiet him up like before, but that time he tried to use money, but he had refuse it. Now, he feared that Rosewater would try to use force to do it. In the name of a strong arm men that would at best try to beat him up so badly that he wouldn't want to talk about what he had discovered about this city, or even at worst kill him so that the threat that he was would never resurface again. He also knew that if he didn't answer this person he would come into this place with or without his will, so he made the choice that he would allow this person to enter into this place. 

"Let them in," he said.

The person that had lead him through out this place open up the door for him and he did it in a way that he wouldn't be able to take a look inside of the place. Daemon did see the place that this person was in and he could see that it was quiet a little messy with scrapes of pieces of paper that were throw throughout this place in a haphazard way with no attention to detail or organization to it. In center of this mess was the man that was known as Schwarzwald and Daemon could see that he was human or human like. He could tell this by his body shape that was in accordance to the other humans that he had seen before. He was dressed in a ratted suit and his entire body was cover in white stripes of bandages that give him the look of being a mummy. 

"Close the door," he said.

Daemon listened to him. 

"So you are the man that is called himself 'Schwarzwald'," said Daemon.

"Yes, I am, who are you?" Asked Schwarzwald. "And what do you want from me?"

"I am called Daemon, and by my appearance, I am a Digimon," he said.

That was the first time that he had heard that term before. "Are you the same as the creatures that I saw that had children on them?"

"Yes, but I am not with them, not all of the Digimon that are from where I come from are on the same side, they are some that are on the side of the Digimon that you fought with, and there are others that are on my side. Two answer your second question, I was sent here to give you a 'gift'," answered Daemon. 

This once again caught the attention of Schwarzwald and he wanted to know what this "gift" was. "What is this so called 'gift'?" He asked.

Daemon reached for the pocket that was in his red robe and pulled out what Alex Rosewater called a "gift" to this man. Daemon knew what this "gift" was, it was the Red Jewel that he had token from the world that the Digidestined came from. He pulled the thing out for him and Schwarzwald could see what it was, it was a Red Jewel that was in the shape of a diamond. It look like that it could be a red ruby, an item that he knew was a precious stone, a thing that the affluent people would wear to impressive other people or to show that they had a pretty fare share of money behind them to the normal people. 

Seeing this and knowing the symbol that it was, it was yet another attempt by Rosewater to shut him up about what he knew. Like before he scoffed at this. "Tell him, that I don't want it." After that he turned his head away from the Digimon. 

__

Foolish human, _you don't know what you have right now_ thought Daemon. "You are indeed a foolish human, you don't know what you have at your grasp now. You have the power within this thing to level the playing field with your rival," he said hanging the worm on the fishhook. He hopped that Schwarzwald would bite on. 

This caught the attention of Schwarzwald for he wanted to know what this Digimon Daemon was talking about. So he turned his head back in the direction of Daemon and he found out that he didn't move from the spot that he had started with. 

"What are you talking about?" Asked Schwarzwald.

This was want Daemon wanted from him, he had token the bait that was on the fishhook and now it was time to real him. "Did you know that your rival, Roger Smith had found a way to merge with his Megadeus, in a sense they are one being."

Schwarzwald didn't like the sound of this. "How did he do it?"

"I don't know all of the details of how he did it, but the only things that you should know is that one; is more powerful than you are, and two; I have a way to allow you to do the same," the demon Lord-type Digimon said.

"And that thing you have isn't a normal ruby?" He asked. 

Daemon nodded his head at that and after he did that Schwarzwald took the thing out of his hand as fast as a human could do it. 

"Leave," he ordered. 

Daemon acknowledged his order and took the leave from that place. He opted to use the door rather than phase through either than wall, the roof, or even the floors of this place. Outside of the room he found out that his guide was still there waiting for him to leave that room and the only thing that he give to him as a sign that he was done with his business with him was a slight nodding of his head. His guide took that as a sign that he was ready to leave this place and the two of them did, taking the same path that they took before to get to this place. 

Schwarzwald, now by himself since, the Digimon that called himself Daemon had left the this room, now had the time to admire and to examine the thing that he took out of the hands of this Digimon. To him it look like to be the precious stone that was known as a ruby and he knew that this thing on the surface was noting more than a decoration that the rich would used to flaunt their money to either the regular working class people that could only image to have something like that or to their rich friends to show them that they were well off. But if, he could trust this Daemon person, despite the fact that he was a Digimon, this thing was much more than that and while there was a part of him that wanted to take him on his word and take a leap of faith on this thing. There was yet another part of him that told him not to do this, because of two reasons, one: this thing came from a Digimon, creatures that did defeated him, and two; it was coming from Alex Rosewater, the same person that had tried to paid him off to kept his mouth shut. But none, of these reasons, stopped Schwarzwald from looking at the thing and moving the thing through out his fingers, letting the small amount of light that was in his room caught the different cut angels that were on this stone that give this thing it luster. While he was doing this he became mesmerized by the thing with all of the many different features that this thing had. 

"_You have it_," said a disembodied voice.

The sound of the voice broke Schwarzwald from his grazed of the thing and it also allowed him to gain control of all of his senses. Which allowed him to see what had happen to him, he was mesmerized by the thing and it was that fact that told him to put the thing away as fast as he could. He did that by putting it into his desk. 

__

Out of sight, out of mind he thought. 

But that didn't stop the disembodied voice from speaking to him again. 

"_I know that you have it_," it said. "_Putting the thing away like that, won't change that fact_."

This caused Schwarzwald to get up from his chair and walked in the direction of where he thought that the voice came from. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" He ordered voice.

"_I think you know who I am_," it said. "_Come to me with that thing and find out what I want_." 

Schwarzwald had a funny feeling who was speaking to him, but it was something that he didn't want to accept, no it was impossible for it to have happen. Was God speaking to him? No, that couldn't be, for he didn't believe in a being like that, like so many of the people here did. 

"Are you God?" He asked.

The voice started to chuckle a little at this question. "_A part of my name means that_." 

With that it hit Schwarzwald like a ton of bricks, he wasn't speaking to God, but he was speaking to Big Duo, his own Megadeus. "No."

"_Yes_," it said. 

"How?" He asked.

"_Like I said before, come to me with that thing and find out why and more_," it said. 

After that Schwarzwald pull the thing out of his desk. 

Daemon walked out of the building and he could hear that the person that had guided him through this place had close the door behind him. He also could hear that the person had also locked the door behind him as well and this amused the Demon-Lord type Digimon a little, but he couldn't allow himself to get side tracked by that small matter. He had to get back to Rosewater and tell him what he had achieved from him.

The first step on that little trip was to head off in the direction of Alex's Glass Palace that was located in the Main Dome of this city. He did that by using his powers that allowed him to phase through the ground of this city and while he did that, Makuramon, in the human form that allowed him to look at the various operations that this city did. He could see that Daemon was in this world and that wasn't a good sing for them or their allies. It was something that he had to tell his Sovereign about as fast as he could. 

Alex Rosewater looked upon the various screens that were in his office and he could see the many different Digidestined and Digimon that were contained within his building. He had separated them on purpose because he knew as a group they were strong and had the power to find a way to escape this place, but by themselves and without their Digimon allies they didn't have this power. The only thing that they could do was to wait to see what would happen to them and what they did, unaware that they were just pawns in this great chess game that he was playing. 

They might be pawns, but that didn't mean that they were just objects that could be miss treated and that was because they were still living and breathing things that required care. This care had to be good if he wanted them to do their job for him, while he didn't know who this person that called herself "The woman with the Real Life Griffin" was, so he didn't know how she would reacted to if she saw them mistreated. But he did know how Roger would react if he saw them mistreated. He would call them entire deal off and that was something that he didn't want to have happen because they had the thing that he wanted the Golden Jewel. 

He heard the sound of a knock on his door and that caused him to get up from his chair. He headed to the door and opened up the door. In doing that he found out that Daemon was there.

"I see that you are starting to use 'our' ways to enter into buildings and rooms," said Alex.

"Yes, I have been starting to do that," he said.

"So, did you do what I requested?" Alex asked.

Daemon nodded his head at that. "Yes, I have."

"Good, now the only thing that we can do right now, is getting ready for Roger and his company," said Alex.

"I will get the others ready," he said and after that he started to walk in the direction of where Alex had the other held up at.

After that Alex closed the door behind Daemon and started to walk toward the end of his room where his desk was located. He got himself prepare to leave this room and onto the streets of his city, to great Roger. He didn't worry about his safely with the normal people, because he had people that would be around him that would prevent anybody from doing something like that. It was Roger and his group that included the creatures that were known as Digimon, that worry him a little bit and that was because he knew that either of them had the power to take down his security personal that would leave him open to their main assault on him. It was a risk, but it was a risk that he had to take if he wanted his plans to bare fruit for him. So he made the choice that he would go out in the Field and great these people face to face without the use of a proxy. He also wanted to do this because he wanted to know who was this person that called herself "The Woman with the Real Life Griffin" was and that what she looked like. He had his own feelings of what she looked like and that was she was some type of Valkyrie, a female warrior out of Norse Myth, with all of the trappings of that mythical person. That included a muscular body, clothing that would express it, and a face that would tell anybody that she was the type of woman that one shouldn't mess with. But he knew that he couldn't jump to conclusions about her because he knew that what he thought she look like and what she really look like could be completely different from each other. Even with that he was a little interested in a woman that had enough guts to stand up against him and not act like this was her own idea, not like she was put up to it. He had never met a woman like this before that came out of this world, but while he was interested in this woman, he couldn't allow it to distracted him from his goal and what she really was, she was his enemy. A person that would try her hardest to stop him from what he wanted to do and that was enough for him to be brought back to Earth. He also had funny feelings that this woman that called herself by this title was the same person that Daemon was speaking of, the woman that had defeat his master. 

So at the desk he touched on of the numerous buttons that were on his intercom that was on his desk. When he did that he had open up a channel to his new secretary. 

"Yes," she said.

"Can you tell my group of people that I am ready to leave to leave the office," he said.

"Yes, Sir," said Clara.

After that he touched the same button that was on his desk that ended the transmission that was between the two of them. With that he headed to yet another door that was in his office and he open it up and this was his Coat Room, where he had his many coats. He picked the dark gray one that was made out of the some of finest clothe that were available to him. He put the coat on and after that he closed the door, then he walked out of his office. 

T.K. woke up from his sleep and once again he found out that he was in the same dark place that was void of any thing that would help him tell how much time had pass him by. So the only thing that he could do was to do his best guess at how much time has pass him by and he thought that maybe a day or even two has passed him by while he was in this place. He couldn't be to sure about it, the only way that he could be sure is when a person would tell him how much time had pass him by. The one thing that he did know for sure was the fact that he was a little hungry, and he found out that somebody here had given him some food to eat and some water to drink. He took the food that was on the plate and he found out that it was eggs and he thought that they were done badly, but since he was starving he didn't care. For it was food and he was hungry, the taste didn't matter to him, it was something that would full the void that he felt in his stomach at this moment. After he ate the eggs, he took a big gulp of the water that was with his eggs and he found out that the water wasn't half-bad and it was that reason he drunk all of the water up. With that he found out that he was quite contended now. With that gone, he now had to worry about how or when he would get out of this place. 

Like before, he could find that there was nothing that could help him get out of this place, he found out that the room that he was in was as smooth as silk with a coldness that of was of stone, maybe even marble. He also found out that the stone that he thought was some type of marble didn't have any type of grooves, it was smooth, with no sings of imprecations in the cut of the stone. This wasn't a good sing for him trying to get out of this place and since he wasn't with his Digimon, Patamon, that could have the power to break down this place, it look like that he wouldn't be getting out of this place on his own. The only thing that he had to do was to wait for something to pop up that would allow him to get out of this place and that what happen. 

That happen in the form of sound that he knew was that of a slab of stone that was lifting up and like before he got himself prepared for anything that would come out on the other side of that portal. Like before the sudden shot of light temporary blinded T.K. and caused him to put his hand over his eyes to help shielded his light depraved eyes. 

"I can see that you have eaten the food and drank the water that we give to you," said a voice.

This voice was different from the first one that he had heard before that told him of the plan that would used him and others as bait. 

"Good," he said. "We wouldn't want you to look like that you were abused in this place. Because we both know that your friends wouldn't like to see that. Now wouldn't they?" 

"No," T.K. managed to get out of his mouth.

"I thought the same thing," the voice said.

"What is going to happen to me?" Asked T.K.

"Don't worry, you will be let go soon," answered the voice. 

"When?" Asked T.K.

T.K. didn't know that he was speaking to Daemon, the Digimon that they had defeated by pushing him into the World of Darkness after Ken open up a portal to that world through the use of his black Digidevice. But, Daemon on the other hand did know who T.K. was and he knew what he did to him with the help of his friends. Daemon didn't want to give this away to him, he like the fact that he was still an unknown voice that was hidden by the light, the light that T.K. couldn't look into, a great sense of irony. He was a person that was on the side of light and would have the power to look into something like this, but he couldn't, while him, was a creature of the dark, and by all means couldn't have the power to look into something like this, but he was. While Daemon knew the reason behind this, it was because of T.K. being in the dark for as long as he was and his eyes couldn't quickly adjust to great between the light and the dark. 

"You will know when," he said.

"What the point of telling me this, when you aren't doing anything?" Asked T.K.

"I was giving you fair warring about it, I did it out of an act of respect to you," he said. "It looks like that my offer of respect has been put on deaf hears with you. I will take my leave with you, but be prepare when you are about to leave this place."

After that the stone door close behind Daemon after he walked away from the place. Once again T.K. found himself surrounded by darkest, but at least now the darkest that he was in was a place that he was in and not a frame of mind. He know knew that he would be getting out of this place real soon, but the only thing now was that he had to wait for that moment to come and with that he started to wonder would this person tell the rest of them about would happen to them. 

Roger drove his car through the various streets of this city until he reached the point that he was told to go to. That was the entrance to the Main Doom of this city and now he was outside of his car, leaning on the car. He now was waiting for the other party to show up in the spot that he was waiting at and that was the X factor in this great scheme of things. Roger was a patience man, but he didn't know about the others that were with him that were put in various different locations among the spot that he was at. He knew that Dorothy with Marry and her Digimon where on his right, that was its armor-level form, Griffinmon were standing up top of a building, waiting for the right time. On his left, was Ken and Davis who themselves where with their Digimon, Veemon and Wormmon, just like Marry they would waiting for the signal that would tell them to jump into action. Now the only thing that they could was wait for Alex to show up with the T.K., Patamon, the International Digidestined and their Digimon. He knew that Alex would come to this spot and that was because they had something that he wanted. Alex was the type of man that wouldn't missed an opportunity to further his plans and this was something that would do that for him. His pride and the power that he had wouldn't allow him to make such a big mistake, so the question of him showing up wasn't the one that they would be asking themselves. The question that they would be asking, was when he would grace them with his appearance and Roger looked ahead at the entrance to the main dome. With his vision, Roger could clearly see that there was some type of activity that was going on up there. This caught the attention of Roger and it only made him take on a tighter zoom on what was going on there. He found out that there were a series of cars that were leaving the safely of that place and he had a feeling that they were heading in their direction. Seeing that he returned his vision back to normal and he slightly turned his head in the direction of where the trio of Marry, Griffinmon, and Dorothy were standing. He slightly nodded his head at that and both Griffinmon and Dorothy saw what he did. 

"Its time," said Griffinmon. 

Marry nodded her head at that and see knew that it was time for her to play her trump card in this great card game. While she didn't like the fact that she was giving up their trump card in this game so early on, it was bad tactually move on their part, but Alex had played on all of their fear and their fear was hurting children. So they had to do this despite the fact that none of them liked doing this and this was what they were doing. So Marry and Dorothy got on the back of Griffinmon, with that the Armor-Level Digimon glided down from the tower building. The Armor-Level Digimon reached the ground of this city and after that the two of them dismounted from the Digimon. 

"Do you have it?" Asked Roger.

Marry pulled the golden jewel that she had in her shirt pocket and she showed it to Roger. "Yes." 

"Good, because it looks like that Alex is coming out of his Glass Palace to greet us," said Roger.

Marry closed her eyes at that and the same time that she did that she shook her head at this. "Let's get this show on the road and get this thing over with," said Marry whom voice has a sicken tone to it.

Roger knew by the tone of her voice that she didn't like the fact that she was doing this and he shared the same feelings that she had about doing this. But he couldn't allowed Alex to hurt these children and if that meant that he had to deal with the Devil itself to prevent it from happening he would do that. That what he was about to do right now. 

"Agree," said Roger.

So with that Roger, Marry, Dorothy, and Griffinmon started to walked up to the road with neither of them taking the lead. For all four of them were heading in the same destination and none of them felt like they needed a person to take point in the group that they were in. At first this idea of those did work out, but as time pass them by it became a reality that they couldn't do. This because each one of them had their own gate that covered a different amount of ground while they were walking and out of their group, it was Roger was talking point among them, with Marry a close second to him. Dorothy and Griffinmon were watching the back of the two of them. Even with this all of them were stopped from reaching the entrance of the main doom and that came in the style of a caravan of vehicles that included a limo, two black color vans. 

"Talk about your stereotypes," said Marry. 

This made Roger slightly turn his attention to her and that was because of the term that she was using was one that he had never heard before. While he had never heard before, he could tell by the way that she was using it that it meant that something that always happened despite the fact that most of the time that it didn't. 

"I don't know what that term means, but I can tell by the sound of your voice that it isn't a good thing," said Roger. 

That made Marry do a little smirk on her face. "You are right about that one. I should explain that term to you."

"You should, but not right now," said Roger.

Marry could see why, and that was because the black limo with its two black vans had reached their location. After that the black limo stopped right in font of Marry and Roger, then the door that was closest to them started to open up. Both Marry and Roger knew who was going to step out of the car. Roger thought to warm Marry that Alex Rosewater could be a little intimidating to people, but he knew that Marry was the type of person that didn't response to that type of person, so his warring about him would be unfounded. So he opted not to warm her about him. 

Alex Rosewater step out of the limo in all of the style of a super villain and that made Marry think that she was in a middle of a movie. 

__

Oh God, did I step on the set of a James Bond's film? Marry asked to herself. While Marry herself haven't seen all of the films of the franchise, she had seen enough of them to recognized the repeating elements that those films had and of this moment she was seeing one them. That almost made her act like she was on a set of a movie and that nothing could hurt her, but then she realized that this was as real as anything that she had been through. That the things in this world could hurt her just as they could do in her world and it was that reason that told her to watch herself. So she knew that she had to act the same way that she did when she walked down the streets of either Phily or New York City. That was to kept her eyes open to all possibilities and expect anything and everything to happen and that what she was doing now. So that made Marry gasps her metal _bo_ that she had hidden among her clothes and that made her body tense up, much in the same fashion that a spring that has been rounded up to tight, just waiting for the right moment to spring in action. She didn't know if Alex Rosewater, while being his father, had the same powers that Roger had, in sensing her emotions at that moment. She was right, Roger was sensing her emotions despite the fact that he has promise them that he wouldn't do such a thing. 

It wasn't the fact that he was trying to do, it was the fact that the emotions that she was giving off was like a kind of a flood light. One couldn't help the fact that they would go looking at the source of the light and that was the same thing with Marry. He couldn't help himself from sensing them and it was that reason that made Roger turned toward her to see what was going on with her. He could see that her body was a placid and not showing any type of emotion, but he knew that was just a front that she was putting up to make herself look stronger than she was at this moment. Also at closer look at her, he could see that she was clasping a hidden weapon that she had brought among with them. He didn't know if this was a good idea of hers, but he did know that Marry knew how to use it and in her hands the thing wasn't just a fancy walking stick, it was a weapon that she could used to disable or even kill anybody that she thought was a threat to her life. 

__

Don't worry, _you won't need to use that thing_ he said telepathically toward Marry.

That made Marry feel better and Roger could sense it, but it didn't make Marry give up her hold on the hidden weapon that was among her clothes. He knew that Marry knew that the weapon was hidden among her clothes, but he also knew that the longer that she held on that thing, the greater the chance that Alex might find out about this thing. That might tell him to call this deal off all together and force him to use another method to obtain the jewel. Methods that might not involve them and might not even involve getting the rest of the other Digidestined that were in his hands. 

__

Let go of that thing, it not going to help us he said again in the same fashion toward Marry. 

__

Maybe he is right _about that thing_ thought Marry. _I do have Griffinmon with me also well, and I know for a fact that she will do everything that is in her power to protect me and that goes the same with Roger. _With that she let go of the metal pike that was in her clothes and when she did that she felt stronger and a great weight was lifted from her body. When she felt that she knew that she could face this person without fear of what would happen to her and this feeling that she had was also felt by Roger. Feeling that he knew that she was ready to face Alex. Knowing that he turned back to him and he could see that he had started to walk toward them. 

"Hello, Mr. Smith," said Alex. "What a wonderful surprise, it seems that the woman that gives herself the title "The woman with the Real Life Griffin", is either very stupid or very smart." 

"I would think that she is latter," said Roger.

"We will see," he said. Then he turned his attention away from him and to new face that was among this group. It was the woman that was slightly behind him. "And who is this new person?"

Marry kept her face as stoic as ever, she didn't want to give this man any indicator that she was the woman that he was speaking of. 

"A friend," said Roger. "Who shares the a vested interest in the same things that woman shares."

"And that is saving the rest of the other Digidestined and their Digimon," said Alex.

"Yes," said Roger.

"Do you have it?" Asked Alex.

Marry knew that this was her cue and she quickly reacted toward it, by pulling the thing out of her jeans pocket. Then she held the thing up at her face level and in clear view, allowing Alex Rosewater a full view of the thing. To make sure that the thing that she had was the real thing and not a fake one, much like the one that he had back at his Glass Palace. Alex could see that Roger nor the woman that called herself "The Woman with the Real Life Griffin" were lying about having that thing, they indeed had it. 

"I can see that you really have it," said Alex.

"I don't lie about things like this, now I would like to see your part of the deal," said Roger.

"Of course," said Alex. After that he snapped his finger and seconds after that doors on both of the two black vans open up for him. Out of the open doors came the rest of the other Digidestined and their Digimon. Both groups were allowed to great each other, but after they tried to walk in the direction of Roger and the others, they were stopped by Alex's men. 

"It looks like that you also kept your part of the deal," said Marry for the first time. 

The sound of the new voice on the field caught the attention of Alex. Whom could tell by her voice that it was a voice that was mixed with strength and a bit of sexually to it. Much in the same fashion of a siren, the mythical creature that would use their beautifully voice to lure men to the depth. The long pike that she had hidden among her clothes would be the weapon that would kill men that she felt got to close to her.

"So you do speak," he said.

"Yes, I do have that ably, but I am the type of person that let my actions do my speaking for me rather than my words. If I feel that I have to use my voice, I will only do it when I feel that it is a requirement of me to do so, if not, then I stay quiet," said Marry. "I must restate that we are here for one thing, and one thing only, that is the trade. Anything else is just a distraction." 

"You are right, so can I have it," said Alex and after that he had his hand outstretch, waiting for Marry to deposit the thing in his hand. She was about to do that, but Roger stopped her.

"No, wait, we do this at the same time," said Roger. 

"As you wish," said Alex and after that he once again snapped his fingers to command his men to let Digidestined and their Digimon start to walk toward Roger. With that Marry started to put the thing in Alex's hand and wit this she knew that this simple act that she was doing now would cause her so much trouble down the line, but it she knew that they would find a way to deal with that problem when it would rear its head. So with great regret she put the thing in his hands and at the same time that she did that she could see the rest of the team where safely on their side of the line. 

With that Alex started to look at his newly acquired treasure and he could feel that this Jewel was the real thing, not the fake one. Seeing that and knowing that these pawns that were in front of him were now just fat that was on the bone, that needed to be cut away from the streak if one would want to have a healthy meal. 

"You are indeed people of your word, an honorable trait," he paused to put the thing in his pocket. "Something that I don't share." After that he snapped his fingers for a third time and his men knew what was this command meant. But they won't the only other people that knew what this meant and because of that everybody reacted toward it. 

Marry reacted toward it by getting on the back of her Armor-Level Digimon, Griffinmon that took Marry up in the sky. Roger and Dorothy did their best to get the others out of the line of fire that took place. That was the signal that Ken and Davis knew that it was time for them to jump into action. Veemon and Wormmon did it by first Digivoling to their Champion Levels, then DNA Digivoling to their Ultimate Level of Paildramon, and finally into Imperialdramon. The huge Mega-Level dragon took Ken and Davis on his back protected by the blue bubble that he made to protect the two of them. After that he took off from his perch that was the building that was behind Roger and Dorothy. He landed on the ground and acted like a barrier that took all of the bullets that were being fired. 

The huge Mega-Level dragon could feel the pain, as the bullets hit his not armored skin, all could see that this Digimon was taking one for the team. 

"Get on!" Ordered Roger. 

"Listen to him!" Yelled T.K.

Rest of the Digidestined did that and got on the back of Imperialdramon. After that Roger and Dorothy got into his car, then the two of them burned rubber to get out of that spot. With that Imperialdramon took off from that spot and to make sure that they didn't fellow them, Marry took Griffinmon were a pass. 

"Griffinmon," said Marry.

The armor level Digimon knew what to do and she did it. 

"Ice Beam Blast!" Yelled Digimon and second after that she shot a beam of ice out of her mouth and aimed it toward the street. It made the section of the street turn into ice and without taking a curtain call from her action she turned around to head back Roger's house, the same direction that Imperialdramon was heading toward. 

Even if she didn't take the curtain call that would no doubt would of allow Alex to see that she was the woman that called herself "The Woman with Real Life Griffinmon", for it didn't matter because Alex had connected the two of them. Seeing her riding on the back of the Digimon that look like to be a Griffin, he knew that this woman that was with Roger was that woman. That the thing that she was doing, was just an act that she was putting up to hide the fact that she and that woman were one and the same. It also confirmed the fact that she was the Digidestined whom Digimon was part of the Nivernmon line. Seeing that he was a little happy and that was because he would be removing Daemon's rival at the same time that he would be removing his. But that time wasn't now and he could clearly see that as they were getting away from him. This didn't upset him because he had acquired the thing that he wanted and that thing was in his pocket at this moment. Also he had given Roger's rival, Schwarzwald, the ably to become what he has become, to ascend to the position that Roger was at. 

With that thought across his mind he had achieved what he wanted and that was the only thing that matter to him. 

"Sir, should we go after them?" Asked one of his men.

"No, that would be a waste of our efforts," answered Alex.

His men agree to him and after that Alex went back into his limo. That also went the same for his men and after that all of them went back into the main dome of this city.

"It will only be a matter of time," said Alex.

Marry and Griffinmon caught up with the others that were contained within Imperialdramon's blue bubble that was on the back of the Mega-Level Digimon. In doing that she could see that all of them were okay and without any physical signs of the peril that all of them went through only a couple of days ago. She could see that Alex took care of them and that told her something about this guy. That was this guy did care about his pawns until they served him no more use to him and that idea only further stressed the idea that she had about this guy. That he was a an inhuman person who didn't have blood running in his veins, but some type of liquid that was a combination of ice water and snake venom. It was the only thing that could allow him to use human children in such a fashion and she knew that if he lived in her world he wouldn't get as far as he did in this world. In fact her justice system would make an example of him and hit him as hard as they could do with the book. But he wasn't living in her world, he was living in this world where he was the judge, jury, and the executor, in he deemed to be. No human, should wheel that type of power without a person watching his back, to make sure that he did the right things, and if he didn't, make sure that he did. But that wasn't to be in this world, and that made her wonder how could a signal person acquire so much power. But a history lesson about the origins of this city wasn't in her near future, so the only thing that she could do was to wonder about it. That what she was doing as she was heading toward Roger's house for the numerous times. 

"Do you wonder?" Asked Marry.

"Wonder what?" Answered Griffinmon.

"How a man, like that, can achieved so much power?" Asked Marry.

"Reminder, what Izzy say about this place," said Griffinmon.

"Yes, I do, but this guy must of have rivals of some type," said Marry. "Nobody, and I repeat nobody is born into that much power, without a rival of some type that wants a piece of the action."

Griffinmon had a little confuse look that was on her face. "'Piece of the action'?"

"It is an expression, it means a person wants to share something that another person has," answered Marry.

"If he did have any rivals, trust me, they either dead or just simply disappeared from this world. Much in the same fashion as mist on a lake during twilight," said Griffinmon.

That surprises the Digidestined a little because Griffinmon didn't speak in this fashion despite the fact of her phase that she called herself. She was more of the type of Digimon that would talk in simple slag that didn't have a deeper meaning to them. "Whoa, Griffinmon, I didn't know that you could speak like that."

That made the Armor Level Digimon smile a little at that. "Thank you very much on that part, I do come up with one of them from time to time. You should-."

Griffinmon never got a chance to finished what she was about to said to Marry and that was because she felt pain in her mind. Pain that was so much that she couldn't simple ignore it long enough until they got to Roger's house and it was also causing her to lose focus on what she was doing. That thing was flying and Marry only notice this when the two of them started to loose their spot that they had in the sky.

"Griffinmon what up?" Asked Marry.

Marry wasn't the only other one that had noticed that, the others noticed as well. The other Digidestined noticed what was going on with Griffinmon. 

"What up with Griffinmon?" Asked Ken.

"Do you feel it?" Asked Imperialdramon. 

"Feel what?" Asked Davis.

"There is something that is wrong with this world," answered the Mega Level Digimon.

"We know that," said Davis.

"No, not that, there is something else," said Imperialdramon.

"What?" Asked Davis.

Before Imperialdramon could say anything to Davis's question, they all saw that Griffinmon couldn't take it and she showed sings of the pain that she was under by yelling out in pain. Then Griffinmon lost touch with the world and pass out. That caused Griffinmon to fall out of the sky like a falling star and Marry was on it as well that caused her to also fall as well. Marry tried to snapped her Digimon back into the living world before the two of them would hit the rapidly approaching payment. A payment that Marry knew wasn't going to be slow, it was going to as hard as rock and would caused her pain. What type of pain? The answer to that question would be the way that she would land, but that all depended on if she could get Griffinmon to wake up and it look like that she wouldn't be able to do that. So the only thing that she could do was to brace herself for the impact that she knew was about to come and it did. Both Marry and Griffinmon hit the payment, they did it in a hard way. Griffinmon landed with her belly hitting the payment first and since a good majority of her body took the impact of the hard landing she didn't break anything on or in her body. Marry wasn't as luck as Griffinmon and that was because Marry had landed in the direction of her left arm. 

Marry got up from the hit and at first she didn't feel any pain from the impact. That made it feel a strange and the pain numbing chemical that her body was making was starting to ware off. That was when the pain came and she could tell that she did something to her wrist. Then she started to yell out in pain from the injury and while she was doing that she was holding her wrist.

"God dam it!" She yelled out. "I broke my wrist!" 

Imperialdramon landed down on the ground and at the same time Marry could hear a car coming in her direction. Marry looked in the direction that she thought that the sound was coming from and she could see that it was Roger's car that was coming to where she was at. She also could see that he had stopped the car and got out of the driver side of the car. After that he ran up to where she was. 

"Marry, are you all right?" Asked Roger.

"No! I broke my God dam wrist!" Yelled Marry.

"Calm down, Marry, I saw what happen. You are lucky, that you didn't get kill from a fall like that," said Roger. "Let me see it."

"What are you going to do it? Heal it? You are no Jesus Christ, God's son, that was given the ably to heal people of their affections," said Marry.

"You got nothing to loose and everything to gain," said Roger.

"Don't even think about using your voice on me," said Marry.

Roger put both of his hand up in the air. "I wouldn't even think about it. Are you going to show it to me?"

Marry could tell that he wasn't going to give up on that part and show she allowed Roger to take a look at her wrist injury. Roger held her wrist and he could feel that Marry was right about one thing, she did break her wrist, but it was a simple break and not a complex one. It wasn't going to take to long for him to heal her injury.

"To answer your question, yes," answered Roger. "I am going to heal it." Then he put both of his hands on her wrist and after that he closed his eyes. Marry could feel some type of heat from his hands in her wrist and then the feeling was gone. With that Roger removed his hands from her wrist. 

"It done," said Roger and then he started to walk away from her. 

Marry could feel that he was right about that, there was no pain in her wrist and it felt like that there was nothing wrong with her wrist. He did it, he actually did it, heal it with his hands. Almost like out of the Bible, when Jesus spit on the ground and made a mud that he used to place on the eye lids of a blind man, to allow him to see for the first time in his life. Marry stood in sock at what just had happen to her and then the sock wore off when she saw the state that her Digimon was in. With that she went to her aide to find out what happen to her.

"Griffinmon are you okay?" Asked Marry.

Griffinmon manage to lifted her head off and she slightly nodded her head at. 

"What just happen up there?" Asked Marry.

"I felt something wrong with this world, it the sudden flow of it that caught me off guard and since I wasn't used to it, I couldn't kept focus at this world. Me, passing out was the only thing that I could do from loosing myself in," answered Griffinmon. 

"What is it?" Demanded Marry.

"A strong energy at the same level as Roger's energy but in the opposite direction as his," answered Griffinmon. 

After that an ill wind kicked up and to Marry it felt cold, but it stop Roger dead in his tracks as if he was hit by an electric shot. Unseen by everybody Roger was in disbelief at this, for him this wind wasn't a sudden guest of cold air, for him it was a message that it seems he was the only one that got the entire meaning of it. The Digimon that were around him only got the feeling of it, but he got everything, the feeling and meaning behind it. The meaning behind it was that, Schwarzwald, the other Big class Megadeus pilot had somehow ascended to the level that he was at. 

Roger didn't know how he could do that, but the only thing that he knew was that he had achieved it. If he knew Schwarzwald he would want to test his new found power on something and he wouldn't allow that to happen, not on his watch. 

"What are you talking about?" Asked Marry.

Roger turned around to face everybody. "I tell you what she is talking about, Schwarzwald has reached the same level that I am at right now." 

"No, that can't be, are you sure?" Asked Marry.

"I am dam sure about this one! I don't know how he did it, but I have all of the intentions to find out how he did," answered Roger.

TBC…

In Chapter 29: Two Can Play at that Game. 


	29. Two Can Play at that Game

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either, it labor of love. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon Griffinmon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

More Author Notes: I know that the second season of The Big O has been produced and will be airing on Cartoon Network, sometime during the fall. I would like to tell you all, that new 13 episodes of the new season will have no barring on my story. 

Roger knowing that Schwarzwald had achieved the same level that he had, Roger knows that he must find out how he did it. 

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now.

Chapter 29 – Two Can Play at that Game

None of the people or the Digimon that were there that heard what Roger said to them was true. Some of them thought that they had heard it wrong way or only heard what they wanted to hear from his mouth. Because of that, all of them wanted to ask him to see if he was sure about that one, but Marry was the one that took that task up for them all and ask him, to see if he was right about that one. He had answered her question with an answer that had back up his first statement about what just happen to them all. Once again it was an answer that none of them wanted to hear from him. It was just something that none of them wanted to heard from him, that Roger's equal but opposite in this world had achieved the very same thing that he had. 

If that was so, then that could mean that Schwarzwald, just like Roger had a blood line that wasn't completely human. A bloodline that could have either angelic or demonic origins, or maybe even both, that was a question that everybody here needed an answer to. 

"No, that can't be, are you sure?" Asked Marry.

"I am dam sure about this one! I don't know how he did it, but I have all of the intentions to find out how he did," answered Roger. 

The used of a curse word from Roger's mouth slightly socked Marry, despite the fact that she knew that he was human and thus would used words like these in conversation. It was the fact that it came out of his mouth, and this was because of all of the time that she was around him he had never once used such a word. This also told her that what Roger had said about Schwarzwald was right and that only thing that they could do was to accept what just happen here. After that move on from that thing and adjust to it. 

Marry nodded her head at that, a clear sing to Roger and the others that were looking at the two of them that she had accept what just happen here. With her head still down, Roger started to walk toward his car and then with her head up, Marry could see what he was doing. He was going to do find out about this on his own, which was something that she didn't want to have happen. He might be a living God, that had the power to morp into two very powerful forms that could easily take care of anything that Schwarzwald could cook up for him. That still didn't meant that he could go off like that and take him on by himself and that was because there was a chance that Schwarzwald could think of something that Roger may not of think of. If something like that did happen, and he was by himself he would have no backup to pull him out of when he would need it. 

"Good," said Marry and she started to get ready to follow Roger to wherever he thought Schwarzwald was in this city. Before she could do that, Roger quickly turn around to face Marry face to face, and when he did that he had an open hand. When he did that Marry felt a shape pain in the wrist that he had just heal and that caused Marry to grab her wrist in her reaction to the shape pain that was in that part of her body. It also caused her to fall on the ground and a reaction of sock from the others that were on the back of Imperialdramon. 

They were in this state of sock at what he did. Yes, they all knew that he was a living god that had powers that were beyond anything that they could think of, but it look like that they were expanding into different forms and skills. 

"Nice trick," said Davis.

"It looks like that Roger has gain some new powers and it looks like that Marry has been the poor receiver of them," said T.K.

Roger slowly strolled up to where Marry was located. He could see that she was sitting on the ground, holding her wrist, and trying not to show him that she was in pain from that thing. He knew otherwise, he knew that she was in pain and that she was just putting up an act. An act that he knew was to make her look a lot tougher than she was, and that this little thing that did bring her down, was just that a small thing that she could look the other way. 

"Good, is right, but not with you," said Roger.

"Why? You might need backup," pleaded Marry. 

"You are right about that one, but I am meeting a person that you fought with before and lose to and that was when Schwarzwald and Big Duo where two different being. Now they are one being, just like me and if he defeat you when the two of them were like that, can you even image what he will do to you now, in the state that he is in now," said Roger. He knelt down on one knee and was at her level. "I am the only one that can deal with Schwarzwald in the state that he is in now," then he stood up and towered over Marry, that was still cringing in the pain that she was in from the little trick that he perform on her wrist. He pointed toward the wrist that she was holding in her hand. "That little spell that I put on her wrist will go away when I leave you, but it will come back whenever you get close to me, this will continue until I break it. I will break the spell, but after I find out how he became just like me." 

Then he once again started toward his car and when he did that Dorothy greeted him. While he knew that she wasn't human like Marry was and couldn't be hurt in the same way that Marry could be, he knew that he could destroy her. Once again that was something that he didn't want to have happen to her.

"You can't come either, this is something that I must do alone," said Roger. "Can you stay with the others. Give me your word." Roger knew that he couldn't do the same trick that he did on Marry, so no insurance policy on her that would prevent her from following him. So the only thing that he had to relay on was her word as his insurance policy on her to stop her from following him as well. 

"Yes, Roger, I will go with the others," she said.

"Thank you," he said and after that he went to his car. 

That simple two-word phase that was spoken by Roger sparked an emotion in Dorothy that she had never felt before and that was the feeling of being welcomed by Roger. That he did care about her and her will being, despite all of the fronts that he had put up to discouraged her from thinking on those lines. It was something that she thought that he wouldn't be capable in doing and she wasn't the only other one that thought the same way as she did, that person was Marry. That was because the short time that she had spent with the two of them, she saw nothing like that between the two of them. Now in this brief moment that was between the two of them, she could see that there was that type of feeling that was between the two of them, even if it was small, it was still there. So Marry knew that Dorothy would kept her word to Roger, to go back to his home and let him do what he had to do. 

"I suggest that we go back to his house," said Dorothy. "We don't want to go against his will."

Marry nodded her head at that and Dorothy knew that the action that Marry did came from personal experience. 

"How is the wrist?" Asked Dorothy.

"The pain is still there, but it not as bad as it first started. I can stand up," answered Marry. With that she lifted herself up from the ground with her free arm. Then she went to see how Griffinmon was fairing in all of this and she found out that she was still in her Armor-Level state, but she was still out cold. 

So seeing that Marry went to her Digimon and the closer that she got to her, she found out that the damage that she first thought was just minimal, was a lot more worst. That damage came in the form of some cracked armor that was around her legs.

"Griffinmon, are you all right?" Asked Marry.

Nothing came from the sleeping Armor-Level Digimon and that worried Marry, because Griffinmon was her Digimon. A living sentient being whom only difference behind her was the fact that she was made out data, while she was made out flesh and blood. Whom, Marry knew would never leave her no matter what she would do to her and that she would even give her life to save hers. The idea of loosing her in this world was something that Marry couldn't face now, but it was clearly looking like that faith would be hers. 

"Griffinmon, don't you go! We have a lot more things to do together, like saving this world," said Marry. "And that is something that I know that I can't do without you." With that Marry put her face into the fur of her Digimon, despite the fact that she knew that it was Digital fur, it still felt as real as any fur that she had felt before in her life. When she did that she could feel that there was something that was moving. If it was her Digimon or not, that was the thing that had worry about and it was that fact that caused her body to move. So acting on her self-preservation instinct, Marry got out of the way of Griffinmon's moving body. 

"Is that so?" Asked Griffinmon. 

Hearing her voice and seeing that it was herself that was in control of her body despite the hard fall that she took a couple of minutes ago. Marry was so blissful to see that she in good health despite the numerous cracks that were on her armor. She so her cheer that her Digimon was all right and she did that by hugging her around her neck. The only thing that she could do was to slightly bow her head on Marry's shoulder as a sign that she welcomed this sign of affection toward her. 

"Now, I suggest that we stop this public sign of affection and head back to Roger's house," said Griffinmon.

"Yes, I also suggest the same thing as well," said Dorothy.

After that both Dorothy and Marry looked in the direction of the others. Both of them could see that all of them were ready to go as soon as they could. 

"Hey, we are ready when you are ready," said Davis, that was once again talking on the job of speaking for the rest despite the fact that rest of the other Digidestined didn't like the idea of him speaking for them. 

"Good," said Dorothy. "I will be coming along with you." 

"Imperialdramon can you handle her?" Asked Ken.

"Sure," answered the Mega Level Digimon. 

After he said that, Imperialdramon lowered the blue bubble that was surrounding them that had various purposes that included as a shield against Digimon attacks, customary weapon fire, and the vacuum of space. With that gone, Dorothy step on the Mega-Level Digimon and Imperialdramon could feel the extra weight be applied on his body, but since he was a physical strong Mega-Level Digimon he could take the extra weight that was applied on his body. 

"Welcome onboard Imperialdramon Airlines-," started Davis.

"Davis, stop," said Ken. 

"You are no fun," said Davis. "Imperialdramon how are holding up?"

"I am doing fine," answered Imperialdramon.

"That good to hear," said Marry and then she turned toward Griffinmon. "Are you good for travel?"

"Yes," answered the Armor-Level Digimon.

"Thank you," said Marry and after that she got on the back of her Digimon. "Okay, let's go."

"Yes," said Imperialdramon. 

Then the Mega Level Digimon, Imperialdramon with his cargo of people took flight up the skies of this world and that went the same for Griffinmon, who only passenger was Marry. With that all of them headed off in the direction of Roger's house and while they were doing that Roger was watching them. He could see that all of them were listening to him and heading back to his house. 

__

Smart move thought Roger at what they were doing and to make sure that they wouldn't turn around to followed him to wherever he was heading toward. He kept an eye on them as long as he could, he might have eyesight that was beyond a human, but even he had his limits and it look liked that they were approaching it. When they reached that limit and he couldn't see them any more he looked in the other direction. With that he went back to his original plan and that was to track down Schwarzwald. When he did that, he also planned to find out how he achieved his state that he in and so he moved his car down the street.

He used his sixth sense when dealing with this, to guide him in the direction of where he was. He knew that while his sixth sense was good, it wasn't that good, so he needed a pointer to guide him to where Schwarzwald was at in this city. Paradigm might be a huge city, but it was the only city in this world, and that may hiding it, very hard to do when the seeker was a person that knew the city like Roger did. So Roger closed his eyes and imaged in his mind's eye the pointer. With that Roger focuses his thoughts on Schwarzwald and after a few seconds the pointer did it job for him it pointed in the direction have where Schwarzwald was at. After that he open up his eyes and he found out that his crest was slightly glowing. So, Roger took hold of the chain that the crest was attached to and he found out that one of the triangles that were around the double circle was glowing. Then he hanged the crest that was contained within the tag, in a way that allowed the item to be in air freely and in doing that the crest also pointed in the direction that his own imaged one did. Seeing that he knew that this was the direction that he had to go to find Schwarzwald and confront him on this issue.

With that Roger shifted the car into gear and drove down the nearest street that would take him where Schwarzwald was.

Everybody made it back to Roger house and Imperialdramon was the first to land on the balcony. After that he dissolved the blue bubble that he had around everybody and with that everybody stepped off of the back of the Mega Level Digimon. When Ken and Davis left the back of their Digimon, that was the time to tell Imperialdramon to go back to the Rookie Levels of the two Digmon that were base forms of him. That happen by Imperialdramon's form be bathed in light and slowly got smaller, into it reached two smaller sources of light that themselves had recognizable forms, that themselves where Veemon and Wormmon. Then the light that they were bathed disappeared from their bodies, leaving their blue and green bodies as the only sings that Imperialdramon was there. 

Then Marry knew that it was time for her and Griffinmon to land down on the balcony of Roger's house. She did that and when Griffinmon was down on the roof of this place, Marry dismounted her Digimon. After that Griffinmon went back to her Rookie form or Nivernmon. 

"So what do we do now?" Asked Veemon.

"We tell the others that we are here," answered Dorothy. 

"And the person that will do that will be me," said Davis in his normal foolish voice and walked in the same way toward the sliding glass doors, unaware that they were closed. Everybody knew about this, but forgot to tell Davis about that and because of that Davis walked right into the glass. He hit so hard that it caused him to fall down flat with a face that had mixed feelings of what just happen to him. 

"I think that you just did that, Davis," said Veemon. 

"Good," said Davis.

Seconds after that the sliding glass doors open up through the hands of Sora that could see that Davis was lay out on the floor of Roger's house. 

"Davis are you okay?" Asked Kari.

"I am now," said Davis with a little bit of joy of seeing Kari looking over him. "Since you are here." 

Kari just brushed off what Davis just said to her and went to help him up from the floor. In doing that she could see like the others that there was a huge red spot that was on his face that was in the same location of where Davis had slammed his face up against the glass door. After seeing that Davis was all right and after that she went to see how the others had faired in being Alex Rosewater's captives. So Kari walked away from Davis and this upset the Digidestined a little because he thought that he had finally did something that would gain him some feelings from her. But it proved to be a fruitless effort on his part and so he knew that he had to go back to drawling board in finding a way to gain her affections. 

"So how is everybody?" Asked Kari.

"We are fine," answered T.K. 

The rest of the other Digidestined and their Digimon nodded their head in agreement to what T.K. just said. 

"That good to hear," said Kari. "It is nice to know that we finally did something right."

"That completely correct," said Ken.

"Why?" Asked Kari.

"Because somehow Alex used the International Digidestined as a façade, to hide his true methods behind the reason why he had captured them. Because of that we have gain two more problems," answered Marry.

"What are they?" Asked Kari.

"Somehow during the trade, he in full or in part give Schwarzwald one of the Jewels that was from our world to him. That somehow allowed him to became the same as Roger and that caused him to head after him," answered Ken.

"You mean that flying red Megadeus?" Asked Tai. 

"Yes," answered Marry.

"That isn't good," said Izzy.

"But it dose make some sense," said Cody.

"Why?" Asked Marry.

"Balance, for every good, there is an evil. For Roger and Big O are forces for good in this place, when the two of them merge into one being, he given the side of good an unfair edge. To kept things in order, the evil side, the side that Schwarzwald is on, had to be given the same edge. I know that isn't fair, but that is how the world works," answered Cody.

"True, but that dose not lessen the fact that Roger went on his own to confront him on that by himself," said Marry.

"So, Roger, is the type of person that can hold his own no matter what," said Matt. "So what are you worry about?"

"I am worry that the two of them are now equals and Roger might get himself into something that he might not be able to pull himself out of without help," answered Marry.

"And you are that person that will help him?" Asked Matt.

"Why yes," answered Marry.

"I wouldn't suggest you do that because of the spell that Roger put on you if you get close to him," said Dorothy.

"Then find some really good pain killers, because I am going anyway, with or without you," said Marry. "Nivernmon…" started Marry.

Nivernmon knew what this meant that they were going against Roger again and while Nivernmon didn't like the idea of doing that. Going up against a God that had place a pain spell on her human partner and was determine not to have others to help him in that task. That thing didn't matter to her because Nivernmon knew that it was something that Marry wanted to do and since she was her Digimon that would help her no matter what she ask her to do. 

"Right," said Nivernmon who was about to Wrap Digivolve into her Mega Level, but she was stopped when a few of the Digidestined step forward to join her in this quest. 

"Well, if you are still going on that mission, you are going to need so help," said Tai. Then he turned his head toward Agumon. "Right, Agumon."

"Right, Tai," said Agumon. 

That made Marry smile at that, it was good to see that she still had friends beside her Digimon that would support her in this venture, even if it border on the crazy. 

"Hey, if you guys are going on this crazy venture of yours, I better come along to watch you two," said Matt. 

"If Matt is going, then I coming along," said Gabumon. 

"Hey, what us?" Asked Davis. 

"You want to come along?" Asked Tai.

"Sure, me and Veemon would love to have a piece of action. Plus I would like to fight a God for the first time," answered Davis.

"That good enough for me," said Veemon.

"Since, ExVeemon can't reach his other Levels without Wormmon, so Ken, what do you say?" Asked Davis.

"Let's go," said Ken. 

"All right then, let's move out," said Marry. 

With that Nivernmon Wrap Digivolve to Metal Nivernmon and then Marry went on the back of huge sliver color Mega Level Dragon type Digimon. She took her spot in the center of her back and took control of the two straps. Then everybody else that was going on this mission went on the back of her Digimon. Then Marry tugged at both straps and Metal Nivernmon knew that it was time for her to take off, which she did. In seconds the Digimon went up in the sky of this world, with the others just looking upward, wondering what would happen to them in this mission. They all knew that it was dangerous what they would about to do and they wondered what was going through their minds. 

"Do you think what they are about to do is stupid?" Asked Yolie.

"No, I don't think that, because Marry is right, Roger will need backup no matter what he is," answered Dorothy. 

"As the old saying goes 'No man is an island'," answered Kari.

Dorothy turned her head in the direction of Kari, for she had never heard that saying before. "What dose that mean?"

"It basically means that no one can do everything on their own," answered Kari.

"I just hope that Roger will understand that," said Dorothy. 

Schwarzwald opened his eyes up and he found out that he had been reborn in a new form. The new form that he achieved was one that he was told by Big Duo was one that was much more powerful then the one that he had before. He found out that Big Duo was correct about this one, for he could feel the power that was just in his hands and he unclench and clench his hands in the form of a fist. It felt like that he could punch a hole in the wall that he was standing next to without breaking a sweat and still take on a whole horde of more of them. This new power that he had now made his happy, he could now take on Roger despite the power that he had as now. 

So Schwarzwald looked at the new body form that he had in a mirror and he could that Roger wouldn't recognized him no matter how hard he would try. 

__

Good, _you are right Big Duo on this part_ thought Schwarzwald. 

After that thought Schwarzwald heard via his enhanced hearing that somebody was coming to this spot and he could tell by the sound of the footfall of the person that this person didn't weight to much. But that was the only thing that he could tell by this person, he couldn't tell if the person was a woman or man and that would have to wait when he would open the door to see the face that was attached to that person. Just like Schwarzwald thought would happen, happen, he heard a knock on the door and because of that he went to the door to open up the door for him. He did that and he found out that the person that came to this room was a woman. 

"Yes, what is it?" Asked Schwarzwald. 

"I would like to know how you are doing? It been so long since you spoke to us after to merged with your Megadeus, I thought that something had happen to you," answered the woman.

"And you were worry about me," finished Schwarzwald.

"Yes, I have never seen something like that before," answered the woman. 

"Don't worry about me, I am okay," he said.

"That good to hear," she said.

"I could say the same thing, but as I said before don't-," started Schwarzwald. Then after that he felt a pain that he caught him off guard and because of that he dropped down to one knee. This caused the woman that he was talking to, to come to his aide despite the fact that she had no clue what she could do for him. She did this because she was human and she felt compassion toward him because he was in pain. So she tried to comfortable him and when she tried to do that, Schwarzwald shrugged her off rudely.

"Don't touch me! I told you I am fine!" Demanded Schwarzwald.

"But it look like that you were in pain and want to see if I could do anything that could help you," she said.

"There is nothing that you can do to help me because there is nothing wrong with me," he said.

"But, it look like that you were in pain," she said.

"The pain that I felt was as result of something else just like me is coming to close to where I am at," he said.

The woman knew what he was speaking of, it was Roger Smith, he was coming to this spot and somehow Schwarzwald sensed it

"Then it is time," she said.

Schwarzwald nodded his head at that and with that the woman that Schwarzwald was talking to left the room that he was in. 

Up in the sky of this world, Metal Nivernmon was following the commands that Marry was giving to her via the reigns that she had in her hands. 

"Okay, now that we are up here in the sky, how do you plan to find Roger?" Asked Tai.

Marry turned around to face Tai and tell him her plan. "With this." She pointed toward the wrist that Roger had healed. "My wrist."

"What dose that have to do with finding Roger?" Asked Tai.

"I don't know how he did it, but he put some type of spell on her wrist that would caused me more pain the closer that got to him. The stronger the pain in my wrist gets, the closer that I will get to Roger," answered Marry.

"That is a little risky, Marry. You don't know how much pain you can take before you pass out from the pain," said Matt.

Marry turned back to what was ahead of her and she could see her first objective in this mission of hers. That was the one of the headquarters of this city military police, because she would need to tell Major Dastun about what was about to happen to this city. "I know, Matt, but when you are trying to save the world, the only plans that you can do are the risky ones. First we have to make a little stop." 

"Where?" Asked Davis.

She pointed to the building where the headquarters of the police was. "There."

Everybody looked at where she was pointed and they could see what she was talking about. They were heading to the headquarters of this city's police force and that meant only one thing she was going to talk with Major Dan Dastun about what she thought would happen to this city. 

Major Dan Dastun was sitting at his desk reading numerous reports about the many routine duties that the officers that were under him were doing. He found out that over the past year that things were fairy routine when dealing with a city, there were your normal robbing, killings, assaults on people by other people, and not the outlandish reports of things that were both living and machine that were terrorize the city. While Dastun welcome this change of pace, but he had funny feelings that things were going to hot down the line and this welcome peace that he had would only be a temporary thing for him. Even with that he was still enjoying this feeling of rest and the only thing that he had to do was do normal police actives the ones that he was taught when he was in the Academy. Not the ones that he did, like evacuated people from the city because the black Megadeus was on the street fighting it out with some type of thing that had enter the city whom only intention was to destroy the city. 

While Dastun did like the fact that the thing was there protecting then from those things, he didn't like the fact that while it did it, it wreck a part of the city, and that part of the city was the spot where that thing was fighting it out. He couldn't deny the fact that thing did save his life many times when he found out that he had bitten off more then he could chew. 

After singing the last report, he sat back on his chair and was starting to enjoy this moment of peace that he had now. Then he heard a slight thump on the roof of his building and he knew that this thing didn't mean anything good. He realized that his year of peace had effetely had ended and that it meant that he would have to deal with the aftermath of the black Megadeus fighting it out on the streets of this city. So Dan got up from his chair and walked toward the window of his office. He looked out of the window that had a view of this city and he tried to take a look outside of the building. He could see that nothing was out there, but he knew that there was something out there, if it was a friend or a foe, that was something that he would have to find out soon. 

Happy, that he couldn't find anything out there, he walked back to his desk and seconds after he did that a sliver tail dropped down from the roof. On the tail there was Marry that was holding on with all of her might and while holding on the tail, Metal Nivernmon was swinging her tail. During the first few attempts, Marry thought that this was a bad idea of hers and that she was going to die in this attempt. Then Metal Nivernmon had hit the right speed and Marry crashed through the window, breaking the glass into a million shards, which caused Dastun to turn in the direction of where the noise took place. In doing that he could see that Marry, whom he didn't know, let go of her tail that was brought back up the roof of this building and this also caused Marry to fall on the floor of Dastun's office despite the tiny glass shards that had littered his office. 

At first Dastun didn't know who this person was and because of that he went for his gun. Then he saw the person turned over and he could see that the person that did that was woman that called herself a Digidestined. He could see that despite her irregular entrance into this place.

"Hi, there, Major, so what up? I thought that I would drop him and say hello," said Marry. 

"It looks like that you," answered Dastun. "Marry was are you doing here?"

"A long story and I don't have the time to tell you all of the details about it, so I will have to give you the Cliff Notes about it," answered Marry.

Seconds after that somebody rushed into his office and Dastun could see that it was one of the Watch Commanders. He had heard the noise that came from his office and he could that there was a stranger that was in the room with his boss. Not knowing whom this person was, he went for his sidearm. 

"Jack, don't do it, she is a friend," said Dastun. 

"Sir, are you serious, I haven't seen this woman before," he said.

"Yes, I am very sure about this one," said Dastun. 

"Yes, he is, me and Dan have been friends every since my Mom had died two years ago. Haven't you?" Asked Marry that winked to the Major. 

Dastun understood that she knew that she was lying about this one and that he should play along with the game that the two of them were playing now. 

"Oh, yes, and she dose these things to kept me on my toes," said Dastun. 

"Well, Miss, you shouldn't do this again, because this is a police station and a thought that the Major was going to be attack," said Jack. "Do you understand that?"

"Oh, yes, perfect crystal clear," answered Marry.

"Good," he said and after that he left the two of them to talk things. 

With that Marry got up from the floor without the help of Dastun. 

"What the hell are you doing Marry?! You know that this is a police station and that little stunt that you pulled could have gotten you in Hold Up," asked Dastun. 

"I know, but I don't think your people would let me see you and if they did they would give me the run around, which would cost me time, and time is something that we don't have right now," answered Marry.

"There you good again, what are you talking about?" Asked Dastun.

With that Marry told Dastun about what had happen over the past year in this city, which in her world was only two weeks. She explained the time difference that was between those two worlds and that while in her world only two weeks had past, but to them it was an entire year. After that she told him that Roger was going to confront Schwarzwald once again, but she left out the part that both of them had merged with their Megadeues. She did this because she didn't know if Dastun knew that Roger was the man that was behind the machine, the one that was in control of the thing and if he didn't. She didn't want to be the one that would spill that information out about him. 

"That not good," said Dastun. He knew that the last time that these two confront each other before the two of them destroyed a good part of the city that was contained within the dooms.

"I know," said Marry. 

"So what dose this have to do with me?" Asked Dastun.

"I need somebody with the power to tell the people to leave a spot when there is danger. I don't have that power," said Marry.

"What? You have that Mega-Level Digimon that is about as big as a Megadeus," said Dastun.

"Yes, but the people in this city don't know me like they do with you. So they might not listen to me like they will with you," said Marry.

"So what do you want me to do," said Dastun.

"Tell them to get out of there as fast as they can, because the risk to their lives is far to great for them. I know for a fact that Roger will try his hardest to avoid killing people that might get in the way, but the other guy, he might not be as careful with the people," answered Marry.

"Okay, I can do that, but the there is a small problem with that, we don't where Roger is going to meet up with this guy," said Dastun. 

Marry put up her hand. "Don't worry about that one, I have a way to find Roger, you job is to get the people, if there is any, out of that spot before the two of them will fight each other. So what are you waiting for, Major, want to hitch a ride." 

Dastun understood what Marry was talking about, that the two of them were going to take flight up the skies of this city and let Marry do whatever she could do that would allow her to tell where Roger was at in the city. That when she found him he would tell him officers were to go and remove the people out of the Line of Fire before Roger and Schwarzwald would fight it out between the two of them. 

"I see what you are talking about, just let me tell my people about this," said Dastun.

Marry nodded her head at this, he might be a Major in this police force and have some say in how things are ran in this station. He still had to tell people what he was doing so they would know where he was. "I understand, I will be on the roof waiting for you, just give me a shout and I will take you." 

After that Marry went back to broken window and when she steps on the windowpane she whistled to Metal Nivernmon. Unseen by Marry, Metal Nivernmon heard her whistle and brought down her long sliver tail. Which Marry took hold off and when she did that she tugged on her tail, like before Metal Nivernmon knew what this meant. It was time to take her up on the roof and she did that for her. 

Up on the roof, Marry told everybody what happen between her and Major Dan Dastun. She told them that Dastun would go for her plan, and that the only thing that he had to do was to tell his people where he was going. That when he was done with that little business, he would give her the signal that he was ready to go with them. Now, the only thing that they had to do was wait for him to give it. 

"So the only thing that we have to do is wait for him to give us the word," said Tai. 

"Yes and I don't how long that will take, but I know that Dastun is a good man, a man of his word. He will give me an answer to my request, in time," said Marry. 

"Time, that is one thing that we don't have right now, you know that as well as I do," said Matt.

"I know, but we need his help," said Marry. "Before you ask why, I will tell you why. Because if there is people that have nothing to do with the fight, Roger won't fight because he won't put innocent people in danger, no matter what. So if Dustan dose not get the people out of there, Roger won't fight and Schwarzwald will take the upper hand on that part on Roger, despite the fact that there are people in the Line of Fire. He dose not care," said Marry. 

"That is taking a major leap of faith on a person that you don't know all to well," said Davis. 

"I know, but it is something that I have to do," said Marry profoundly. She knew that Davis was right about that guy, she didn't know this as well as she wanted to, like Roger did. But she had to do it and that was because Major Dan Dastun was the only person that she knew in this city's police force. That was the reason why she had to trust him as well as she had trusted Nivernmon and she based this on what she had seen and heard about this guy. 

Then she heard what sounded like to be a whistle and she figure out that this might be Dastun's signal to her that he had the answer to her request. So once again she descended to the window via Metal Nivernmon's tail and she found out that Dastun was standing near the broken window. She could see that he was ready for something and the something that he was ready for was the thing that she would fine out what. 

"So what up?" Asked Marry.

"I am going with you, and my men will come to take the people out of the area that Roger is in. The only thing is that is stopping them is the where the location is at," said Dastun. 

"Good, now take hold," said Marry.

Dastun did that and added weight of Dastun didn't affect Metal Nivernmon. It was that fact that allow Metal Nivernmon to bring both of them up to the roof of the building and up there Dastun found out that Marry wasn't alone. She had brought others allow with her and the police Major recognized all of the people and Digimon that were with her. 

"I can see that you have brought others with you," said Dastun.

"Of course, she did," said Davis. "And I have to say that it was my suggestion."

Everybody just signed at this.

"Do you know that he is an idiot?" Asked Dastun.

"Yup, we all know that, but we don't like him know about it," said Marry.

"If that it true, than why is he with you," said Dastun.

"You know that huge blue dragon that appeared here almost a year ago, while, Davis's Digimon Veemon, is needed to produced him. We all need all of the Mega-Level Digimon that we can get when we go into this fight," said Marry.

Dastun nodded his head at that.

"All right, folks, let's go," said Marry and after that both of them went on the back of Marry's Digimon. With that Marry made Metal Nivernmon take off from the police's building headquarters and into the gray skies of this world. 

In skies of this world, everybody could see the grand scope of the task that was at hand, they were looking for a signal person in a big city, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. It was an exhausting and pointless task that a person would undertake, unless a person used a magnet to pull the thing out of the haystack and she hopped that she had the right type of magnet that would pull the needle out of the haystack, which was Roger. 

So Marry unrolled her shelve. _Okay, let's hope that Roger is a man of his word_.

"Metal Nivernmon go in any direction and will let you know," said Marry.

Metal Nivernmon nodded her head at that and with that she headed in a northeast direction and she did this because that was the section of the United States that Marry lived in. She thought that it might bring her luck despite the fact that of late it has been section that had brought her some hardships in her life. 

Roger drove his car up to the place where his Crest of Power had pointed toward and to reconfirmed it, he brought the thing up again. It pointed toward the damaged building that look like that it had seen better day and with that Roger knew that it was correct. This was the place that Schwarzwald was at and Roger had feelings that he was waiting for him. So at first Roger thought that he should seek up on him, to see if he would be able to get the jump on him, but then Roger realized that he wouldn't be able to do that. That was because the two of them were the same and that would be mean that he would know that he was there despite his better efforts not to be found out by Schwarzwald. 

Thinking on that path, he figured out that the best thing would to confront him with everything that he had with him. That included his wits, his skills, his senses, and his sword that he prepared to be removed. With that Roger walked toward the building and in doing that he could feel that the world that was around him was pausing, waiting for the outcome between the two of them. An, outcome that Roger had no clue what it would be, but he knew one thing was sure about this, and that was that the world that he once knew wouldn't be the same. 

"Here we go," said Roger and after that he knocked on the door.

The few people that were still left in the building when Schwarzwald told them to leave heard the sound of his knock on the door. One of the few people that stay around was the woman that had answered the door before when Daemon visited this place. She knew who the person that was on the other side of the door was and while he was a gentleman that would wait until she answer the knock, but she also knew that was something that couldn't last forever. That sooner or later he would forced the issue on them and that could come in the fashion of him breaking down the door with either his foot or his hand. That was something that she didn't want to have happen so she went as quickly as she could to answer the door. She made it to the door and with that she open up the door for him. 

In doing that she found out that it was he, dress in his normal clothing, which came in the style of a black suit. She also could see that the theme of black was also reflected in his face, which included his eyes and his hair, which was slicked back. This also increased the attractiveness that he had and while he did look good, she knew that pretty façade that he had, hid the danger that was inside of him. 

"I can safely assume that you are expecting me," he said.

Even his was slightly attractive as well and it almost throw her off in what she was to do, but she regained her edge. 

"Yes, you are expected. I will take you to him," she said.

Roger knew who this woman was speaking off and now the only thing that he had to do was to let this woman take him to where Schwarzwald was at in this place. He knew this could be a trap but it was a trap that he had to walk into if he wanted to find out how Schwarzwald had achieved the state that he was in. So Roger walked into this place fully aware of what would happen to him. 

__

Be careful, Roger Big O told him.

Roger listened to what his Megadeus told him and because of that Roger braced himself for anything that Schwarzwald could throw at him. That could almost be anything, God only knew what he could cook up, in that twisted mind of his. So as this woman that was acting as his Guide in this place, Roger could see how this place seem to close onto him, with fewer and fewer ways to escape this place when things got hot for him. Seeing this, Roger found out that he had picked the perfect place for him to meet him and that was because, this was a place that he knew well. It was a place that he could control no matter what he could do. So right off the bat, he was on the defensive, while Schwarzwald was on the offensive side of the game. 

Then the woman that had guided him through this place finally took him to the place where he was going to meet up with Schwarzwald. 

The woman pointed into a room. "Here," she said.

"You aren't going in with me?" Asked Roger.

"No, it not my place, this is a place where only you can go," she said.

With that the woman walked away from him until the point where he couldn't see her anymore and with that he knew that it was time for him to walk into that place. He did that and when he did that he could see that the place that was chosen for the two of them to meet was completely in the dark. So that Roger had to used his Night vision and when he did that he could see the place that he was in had an vaulted ceiling that could easy fit a ten foot tree, including the star that would be put on top of the tree, if this was that holiday. But it wasn't that holiday, so there was no tree and no star, but the high ceiling was still there. After that, Roger started to look around the room and he could see that this room had very few things in it.

__

It seems that you have made it to this place said voice telepathically and Roger knew that it wasn't Big O talking to him. That only meant one thing, Schwarzwald, was talking to him via his mind. 

"I know, what you are, Schwarzwald, don't play coy with me. I felt it when you became just like me," said Roger with his voice. 

__

Is that so he said again in the same style.

"Yes," said Roger.

__

So what do you think? He asked.

Roger didn't say anything to this, but if Schwarzwald saw him, he would see that while Roger didn't say anything to him. His body had betrayed him and it did that by his jaw jumping in dissatisfaction at what he just say to him. He hopped that Schwarzwald didn't see what happen to him, but he knew that he did. With that Roger knew that he was getting under his skin despite the front that he was putting up to show him otherwise. 

"It looks like that I am getting to you," said Schwarzwald. "Paradigm's fame top negotiator, a person that is as cold as ice, that dose not let anything to get to him while he is on the job. But it looks like that I have found something that dose get to you and makes you lose your cool."

Once again, Roger kept his mouth shut, but for different reasons. This time he was finding the place where Schwarzwald was located in this place. The only thing is that he needed to keep him on babbling on and Roger found a way to do that for him. That was to remain quiet on subject that Schwarzwald was talking about. 

"I take it, that your silence is a given. It seems that I am the only thing in this entire city to get under your nerves, and I will tell you the reason why. That is because I know things that you don't, I know the truth about this place. That it is all a lie, a front, and that everything that both of us has accepted as fact, is a lie. I have found it all out."

That was it, he found where Schwarzwald was at and with that Roger turned in the direction of where he was located. At the same time he unsheathed his sword and with that he put the sword at his neck. In doing that he found out that Schwarzwald picked to kept the bandages on his face and he wondered why would he do that with all of the power that the natites that were in his system that could restore what he looked like before. 

"Very good, but all of your effort are in vain," he said and with that the person that he thought was Schwarzwald had disappeared from his sight. 

"An illusion," said Roger.

"Correct," said Schwarzwald. After that the dark room that he was in had the light restored to normal levels. In doing that Roger could see that his night vision had not betrayed him, everything that he had seen with his night vision was correct. With that he brought back his sword into his watch. 

Even in this light, there was a place that was the center of darkness and in the center of this darkness there was a figure that was bathed in it. It seemed to Roger that this person that he knew was Schwarzwald was enjoying it and to Roger it seemed to be a little bit of an irony. For he considered himself a truth seeker and if the truth was light, than he wouldn't be afraid of the light that he was forcing him in, because they had nothing to hide. If he was in the dark, then he had something to hide. 

Thinking of that started Roger to laugh at little at what he was seeing. 

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Schwarzwald.

"I think that it a little bit of an irony, that you considered yourself a truth seeker, a 'truth seeker' don't fear the light, but you are hiding in the dark. The dark is considered a vale that your truth seekers will pierce with the light of the truth," said Roger. "I am right?'

Now the time Schwarzwald was on the defensive and it seem that Roger was getting the upper hand on this. But Schwarzwald knew that this little light of hope that Roger was getting would in the long run vanished when Schwarzwald would relieved how he would look like after he had merged with Big Duo. 

"You are right about, something, I am hiding something," said Schwarzwald.

This slightly fluffed up Roger's ego for he was correct about this and Roger liked the fact that he was right about this person. It was this fact that caused Roger to start to walk to where Schwarzwald was. 

Doing this, Roger thought that he would be able to see past the darkest that Schwarzwald had clothed himself in. But, he found out that even with his eyesight that had allowed him to see in the darkest, couldn't break the darkest that he had put himself into. This pecked Roger's curiosity about this, for he wondered how could he could do this. Then he realized the reason that was behind this, it was an illusion that Schwarzwald was making. An illusion that was so strong that Roger, a living God, couldn't see past. 

"What is it?" Asked Roger.

"This," said Schwarzwald. 

After that the cloth of darkest that he had wrapped himself in was gone and the light that he had made, forced Roger to shield his eyes from the light. When the light was gone, Roger removed from his eyes and in doing that he could see what Schwarzwald had hide in the shadow of the dark. That was that Schwarzwald had dropped all of his bandages that he had wrapped his body in, for a new more youthful body. It seemed that Schwarzwald had indeed used the power of the tiny robots that were in his bloodstream. All of the scars that Schwarzwald had hid among the bandages were now gone replace by a more normal body that had even rivaled his own. It also seemed that the merge had also affect his eye's and hair's color, that where now the color of his Megadeus, red. Much in the same fashion of what had happen to him, but since his hair and eye color where the same as Megadeus, black, the change was unnoticeable. But, that wasn't the case with Schwarzwald. 

Seeing this, Roger remained stoic at this sight and waiting for the right moment for him to make his move. He knew right now, Schwarzwald had all of the advantages and that he was forced on the defensive side of things. So, he knew that any aggressive offensive move on his part might result in some serious trouble for him. He had to wait for his time to come and if that meant that he had to endure his self-center tirades for that moment to come. Then he would do that, despite the fact that some of his angry speeches were directed toward him. For he knew that these things were small when compare to the big picture of things. 

Alex Rosewater was at his office, looking at the map diagram of his city and he could see all of the various streets that were both in and out of the dooms of his city. One of the streets was located toward was what once called "The East Side". He knew that this part of the city was once the home of complex that was once the pride of the old city, he also knew what was under the rubble. Nancy as he knew her as by took care of the people that had lost them in this city and while it had amused Alex that she was talking care of these people. That even a person would even care about these people. 

While this did amuse him, it was time for him to take what was his away from her and that was in the name of Beck. He knew that Beck had survived that fight almost a year ago and was now living a shadow a life in that place. It was time to bring him out of the shadow that he was living in for almost a year and bring him up to speed of what had happen while he was in that place. 

He twisted the Golden Jewel in his fingers and while he was doing that he was thinking of the power that was contained within this small thing that had an innocuous look to it. While he didn't like the idea of giving this away to a person that was a small time crook, but there were things that he had to give up. One of them was his own ambition on this thing and that was something that he was having trouble with. But he had convinced himself that he had to do this, if he wanted his plans to become reality.

"It is time," he said to anybody that was in the office and there was somebody that was in there with them. That somebody was Daemon. 

Daemon nodded his head at that, for he knew that it was time to get Beck out of the underground asylum that he was currently living in. It was almost a year since both of them had seen this guy and he wondered what had happen to him since that fight. 

"Should I give to him like I did with the other?" Asked Daemon.

"No, I would like to do this myself," answered Alex.

"As you wish," said Daemon. 

Alex got up from his chair and he was about to inform his new personally aide of his plans. She would in turn set the proper arrangements for him to travel outside of this place, but a sudden entrance of a person stopped all of this. This person was young and the outfit that this person was wearing assigned him assigned to the up kept of the Megadeus that was known as Big Trio. 

"Sir, it good to see you," said the winded person. 

Alex wasn't too happy by this sudden and unannounced visit by a person that was under his command. While he knew that he wouldn't be in the spot that he was in within these people, but he didn't show the right feelings to people that where like this. This type of entrance of this person didn't help things either for him. 

"You better have a good reason for this unwarranted visit," said Alex.

"I do, Sir," said the person that was still trying to catch his breath.

"Then what is it," said Alex.

"It seems that the three Megadeus, Big Trio," he paused to gain some spirit for himself, because he knew what he was about to say was going to be hard for his boss to accept at face value. When he thought that he was ready to give him the bad news, he spoke it. "It is gone."

"What! When did this happen?" Demanded Alex.

"We don't know for sure when it happen, but we know that it could of happen shortly before or after you sent that Wraith-like thing Megadeus out on the city," answered the person.

"Who did it?" Asked Alex.

"Again, we don't know for sure," answered the person.

This peed off Alex because they were giving him the same answer for two really serious questions that he wanted answered. "So, what do you know?" He asked.

"Well, we know that Big Trio is gone and whoever did it, had access to some pretty powerful weapons, because the roof that was on top of the room that used to hold the Megadeus was torn to pieces," said the person. 

This caught the attention of Alex. "Like some type of animal or machine did it?"

"Again, we don't know for sure about that one, but I guessed that could be a good deduction," the person said again. "I could show you the damage that was done by that thing." 

Talking to this person had cool down Alex's white-hot temper to the point where he could reason with himself and think of another plan that could have the same results, but he would have to reach that goal through another path. Right now that did involved him to head to the place where once the third Big was once held, but he wasn't going to go with that person. He would go to that place on his own and investigated the place on his own. 

"No, you have done enough for me, you can return back to your duties," said Alex.

The person nodded his head at his boss request and after that he walked out of his office, feeling as if there was a great weight that was lifted from his body. While he didn't like the fact that he had to run into his office without Alex knowing about it or having his permission to do so. He knew that he had to do it, to let him know the statues of the last Big-class Megadeus and the end did justify the means that he had to go through. 

"It looks like that our enemies are two steps ahead of us," said Daemon. 

"Nonsense, I will find out what had happen to the Digimon that is Big Trio," said Alex. "But first I will have to find out what did happen in that hanger."

Daemon nodded his head at that. "I advise that you take me with you, I can tell what Digimon did the damage in that place."

Alex wasn't to please with this, he wanted to do this on his own, but he knew deep inside of his mind that he had to call for help, if he wanted to figure out what happen to that place almost a year ago, this world time cycle. 

"Yes, you should come," said Alex.

The Daemon Lord-type Digimon nodded his head at the request that this human had made for him. "I will come."

With that both of them headed out of his office and in doing that both of them found out that they were in the recognizable hallway that would lead them to the hanger that once held the Megadeus that was Big Trio. While Daemon knew the way to the place, he let Alex take him to the place. He did this to allow him some pride in his place, that he controls everything and anything that was in this place, but Daemon knew otherwise. 

Then the two of them made it to the place and Alex open up the door to the place. In doing that he could see that mostly of the place wasn't destroyed. It looks like that that the Digimon that did this, were looking for one thing and one thing only. The rest of the place was something to sidetrack the Digimon. In seeing this, both Alex and Daemon knew that this Digimon was a professional at what they did. 

"It looks like that a professional did this job," said Daemon.

"Agree," said Alex. "But who?"

"Let me take a look at it," said Daemon.

Alex nodded his head at that and with that Daemon took point. Then he started to look around the place despite the lack of light, he could clearly see all of the details that were in this place. With the problem of the lack of light out of the way, Daemon could focus on more pressing issues, like who was the Digimon that did this while they were away. So Daemon started to look around the place and his investigation took him to four different walls of this room, where he saw nothing. Then he turned his head to the roof of this room and in doing that he found what he was looking for, evidences. He saw the damage that was done by the Digimon and with closer look at the damage he could tell what Digimon did the damage. Seeing that he knew without a doubt in his mind what Digimon did this. It was Swanmon, he assumes that it was the very same Swanmon that he found out that was using the disguise of Angel. With that he turned back to Alex to report what he had found out.

"So, what have you found out?" Asked Alex.

"I found out that the Digimon, who stole Big Trio," answered Daemon.

"Who?" Asked Alex.

"Swanmon," answered Daemon.

"The same?" Asked Alex.

"Yes," answered Daemon.

Alex let this sink in for a bit and with a couple of seconds to allow that to happen. He knew that it was time to get that machine back. "We have to get that machine back."

"I will have to say that same thing, but the where do you hind something that as big as that thing was?" Asked Daemon.

"Roger Smith, kept his hidden for the general population, I think that Angel can do the same," said Alex.

Daemon just nodded his head at that, but Daemon had funny feelings that Swanmon had did something more than just hide Big Trio from them in this world. The only thing that he had to do was to figure out what she did with the machine. 

Up in the skies of this world, Marry and her group were still looking to find where Roger had gone. She knew that this task was going to be hard, but she never images that it would be this hard. As she traveled over the various streets of this city, she never once got the slightest tingle of pain in her wrist. This meant that she wasn't even close to Roger and while she wasn't as familiar with this city like the population of the city was. She knew from her own past experiences in big cities like this, that when the sun went down, that was when the trouble would start for the city. That the best place to be at, was indoors, but that was a place that Marry and the others would like to be in right now, but it was a place that they knew that couldn't be in.

"We have to hurry up, it is going to get dark soon," said Dastun.

"We know," said Tai.

Veemon glanced down at the ground that was below them and he could see that they were heading out of built up section of the city and entering what the humans would called the slums of a city. The place was the poor, the working poor, or even the physical or mentally handicap would live in. They picked this area, because it was either cheap or a place that nobody would care about. While Veemon hasn't seen enough of these places, he had seen enough to recognize them when he did see them. That was the reason why he recognized this place as a slum. 

Veemon look ahead and in doing that he could see nothing but buildings that were barely holding onto their structures by sheer force of will. Then Veemon took a look of what was ahead of the road and he could see that there was yet another structure that was in the same state of disrepair as the other buildings were. Seeing that Veemon was about to look back at his Digidestined, Davis and start up a conversation with him. But he was stopped when he saw something that was out of place for here. That was a car, not the cars that were stripped off everything that was off value, but this one was well maintain and that clued Veemon off that this might be the place that Roger was at. 

"Hey, look at that," said Veemon. 

"What?" Asked Davis.

Veemon pointed his claw toward the direction of where the car was. Davis took a look at what he was looking at, and he saw what Veemon was looking at. Just like Veemon Davis thought that car that looks so good in a place that was in the slums of this city was not normal. 

"Guys, take a look at that," said Davis. "I think this is something that you should _really_ look at."

Marry tugged at right strap and Metal Nivernmon knew what that meant, that it was time for her to turn in that direction, so she did that. In doing that Marry could see what Davis was talking about and at the same time that she saw the car, the same type of pain that she had felt before in her wrist was back. With that she knew that this was the place that had Roger in. 

"I think we found where Roger went," said Marry.

Dastun could see that she was in some type of pain despite the fact that she was trying to hide it from him. Seeing this told him that they have indeed found where Roger was. 

"I think that you should tell your people," said Marry.

Dastun nodded his head at that and started to talk to his people via his walkie-talkie. While he was doing that Marry once again took yet another look at the landscape that was ahead of her. Like before the landscape didn't change and that told her two things had happen in this place. One of them was that Roger didn't notice that her team was here with him, or two he did notice that she was here and that he was to busy with Schwarzwald that he didn't have the time to deal with her. For what reason this had happen, Marry knew that she had to tread carefully in this place. 

"I just told my people about this place and they are on their way," said Dastun.

"Did you tell them to enter this place, quietly?" Asked Marry.

"Sure, I did," said Dastun.

"Good," said Marry. _Like it going to do any good for them_ thought Marry. 

"Do you like what I have done?" Asked Schwarzwald. 

Roger took another look at the youthful Schwarzwald and while the new look that Schwarzwald had was more pleasing to his eyes than he had before. It still didn't change the fact that he was just like him and that was the thing that annoyed him. So he reminded silent on this part and that was something that Roger could tell Schwarzwald didn't enjoy him doing. 

"Why do you not answer me, Roger Smith?" Asked Schwarzwald.

"Because I feel that to answer that question will be pointless, you don't care on my option on your new look," said Roger and he was about to add something else to his statement to him. But feeling that Marry had made her appearance, despite his warring of her not to do so stopped him. 

Then he realized that if he could sense that Marry had came to this place, then he knew that Schwarzwald also sense that as well. As soon as he figure that one out, he saw the face of Schwarzwald grinning from ear to ear as the result of him knowing the same thing that he knew. 

"You always did have a weakness, Roger," said Schwarzwald and with that he started his transformation process. Seeing that Roger started to run toward him because Roger knew what he was talking about, but he was stopped by force of a blast that came from the start of Schwarzwald transformation process. 

The force of the blast through Roger across the room and he ended up hitting one of the wall. The power that came from him being throw like a rag-doll broke apart of the wall, and if Roger was a regular human, he could of broken his back if the worst had happen to him. But, Roger wasn't a normal human and it was that small fact that had save him from that faith. For the only thing that Roger got out of that hit was a little pain in his back and being a little slow getting back up to his feet. He did get back to his feet and witness how Schwarzwald's transformation to being human to his Megadeus, Big Duo. It wasn't like his. His was flame that took the shape of his body that got bigger and was taking the shape of Big Duo. During this process the fire form of Schwarzwald/Big Duo had reached the limit of the roof of the building and that didn't stopped the form to take shape, so it broke through the roof of the building. After that the fiery form took shape and it was the shape Big Duo with all of the trademarks that grave that Megadeus away to anybody that had seen that machine before. 

Some of these people were the group that Marry was with and the sudden appearance of this machine and the way that it had appear, may Marry tighten up on the reigns, despite the fact there was a sharp and excruciating pain in her wrist. Metal Nivernmon response to this action by stopping her action that would have taken her right into the Lion's Den. So she pulls up to avoid running to the metal body of the Megadeus and the sudden change of direction made Davis fall off the back of Metal Nivernmon. 

"Davis!" Cried Veemon and with that the blue dragon jumped off the back of the sliver dragon to save his partner. As soon as he did that he Digivoled into in ExVeemon and with that he took hold of him. After that he toss Davis over his back and Davis landed on the back of his Digimon with his own back. 

"Sorry about that one," said ExVeemon.

"I am okay," said an exhausted Davis, who was still recovering from what he just went through and it didn't help matter for Davis when ExVeemon went back up to where Metal Nivernmon was waiting. 

"Are you okay?" Asked Metal Nivernmon.

"He is fine," said ExVeemon as Davis's proxy. "What about Marry?"

Metal Nivernmon rolled her eye back to where Marry was at and she could see that Marry was cringing in pain while she was holding her wrist. Metal Nivernmon could tell that she was in pain and it was taking all of her effort not to cry out from the pain that she was getting from her wrist. That she was on the verge of passing out from the pain.

"She not to good," said Metal Nivernmon.

"Get her out of here, she did what she was meant to do," said Dastun. 

"No," struggled Marry. "I have to be here." 

"Why?" Asked Tai.

"Because Roger is the only person that can fix me," answered Marry. With that she knew that she had blown Roger's cover, but right now she didn't care. The only thing that she cared about was to have this pain removed from her body and the only thing that she could do to do that was to get Roger's attention, despite the fact that she knew that she had it already. Now, the she had to get his attention even more and that meant to attack Big Duo with Metal Nivernmon. 

"Guys, I suggest that you get off of Metal Nivernmon because the two of us are going to do something that many normal people will considered stupid," said Marry.

"Marry, are you aren't suggestion…" started Tai.

"Yup, I am going to do it," said Marry.

"That is crazy!" Yelled Ken.

"I know, but being crazy is the only thing that we have left," said Marry. "Once again, I suggest that you get off Metal Nivernmon's back, or you will get a close encounter of the metal type." 

With that everybody nodded their heads and Ken's Wormmon Digivoled to Stingmon. With ExVeemon in the air everybody went on the back's of both Stingmon or ExVeemon. When that happened, Marry knew that it was time to take on Big Duo for a second time around. 

"Are you ready, Nivernmon?" Asked Marry.

"As ready as I will ever be," answered Metal Nivernmon.

"Then go for it!" Ordered Marry.

"Mega Ram!" Yelled Metal Nivernmon and with that her head armor glowed red. Then she went at ramming speed right toward the chest of Big Duo and on the ground Roger saw what the two of them was about to do. He couldn't believe that she would be that crazy to do such a thing, despite the fact that she knew that her effort would be in vain. 

"Don't do it, Marry," said Roger and he even tried to tell her to stop via her mind, but it seem that Marry was determined to do it, there would be nothing that would stop her. 

__

Lambs to slaughter said Schwarzwald telepathically. _Watch as I kill one of your friends and her little pet monster as well. _

No you don't! Vowed Roger and with that he trigged his transformation, but during it he watched the two of them hit Big Duo's chest and the force of the impact made Big Duo backpedal a little. That was all of her attack did to this Megadeus and when her attack was finished with, it was time for Schwarzwald as Big Duo to counter-attack the two of them. He did that by putting a choke-hold of Metal Nivernmon's neck and the choke-hold that he was putting on her neck was stronger than Big O's hold, despite the fragile appearance that Big Duo's hands had when compare to Big O's. The strength that came from the machine's hold on her neck was so strong the it forced Metal Nivernmon to Devolved back to Nivernmon. During that process Marry final fell to the pain and fainted from it. She lost her grip to the straps of her Digimon and fall to the ground and shortly after that Nivernmon followed her as well. Unlike Marry, Nivernmon was aware of what was going on around her and one of them was that she could see that her partner, Marry was out cold, unaware of the rapidly approaching ground that was under her. 

Nivernmon tried to rouse her up, but her weakened voice was barely audible with her own ears and the only way that she knew that she was even speaking was the fact that she knew that she was doing it. Viewing and hearing this, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get through Marry, which the only thing that she could do was to hope that a miracle would happen for her. 

Dastun, Ken, Tai, Davis, ExVeemon, and Agumon looked up in horror at what they just saw. 

"They won't survive that fall," said Dastun.

"I know, but there is nothing that we can do," said Ken.

"There is nothing that you can't do, but there is something that I can do," said ExVeemon.

"ExVeemon, don't with that Megadeus there, you will be toast as soon as you enter the line of fire," said Dastun.

"So we are going to just let the two of them just die like that," said Davis. "That is something that I just won't allow to have happen. I don't know Marry nor Nivernmon that well, but I be dammed if I will just stand here and let her die." 

"Do you think I want to do that, but we have to think of this clearly, you might have the power to take that thing out, but we don't have time. Also if we do go there and try to save the two of them, that Megadeus is surely to stop us. The only thing that we can hope for is a miracle," said Dastun.

Davis just growled in disgusted and to prevent himself from seeing this, he turned his face away. With that he waited for the only thing to have happen and that was the sound of the two of them hitting the ground. 

Down, on the ground, their miracle was in the form of Roger that saw what had happen to the two of them. He could see that Marry was out cold and that Nivernmon, on the other hand was awake, but it look like that she was on the verge of passing out as well. 

It seems to Roger, that it was taking forever for the two of them reach their final destination which would either be dead on the ground or in his hands alive. Now, the only thing that he had to do was to find the right spot that would allow him to caught both of them and while he was doing that he could see to his horror that Schwarzwald was moving his hand to the two of them.

Roger knew what Schwarzwald was about to do to the two of them after he caught the two of them and that was something that he couldn't allow that to have happen. So with a quick talk with Big O he change into Triplexdramon, the golden three-headed Mega-Level Digimon dragon form. After that he took flight and snatched the two of them up right before Schwarzwald could puck them out of the sky. Then he flew as fast as he could out of the Line of the Fire and while he did that he took a quick look behind him. While the face of the Megadeues didn't show emotion to what he did, he knew otherwise. He could feel his disappointment at not being able to take revenge on what the two of them did. 

Knowing that, he knew that it would be a little dangerous for him to turn his back on him, but he had to do it, because he would have to see where he was going and find a landing spot that he could put the two of them down. He found it and it took the shape of an abandoned cluck of a city block whom building was gone. With that he touchdown on the ground, paying closes attention not to hurt either of them, and after he did that he went back to normal.

"You shouldn't have came," said Roger.

"I know," said Nivernmon.

"Then why did you come?" Asked Roger.

"Because, Marry, felt that she had to do it. She felt that despite your power that you would need backup, plus you are the type of person that wouldn't fight when there are people around the battleground," answered Nivernmon.

__

She is right about that one said Big O. _You won't fight when there are people around that you can either hurt or even kill_. 

"And that is the reason she brought Dastun with her as well?" Asked Roger. "Then what about the others?

"Yes, we needed a person that could get the people out of the area the fastest and a person that these people would listen to," answered Nivernmon. "If you want to know her MO, then wake her up." 

It was hard for Roger to accept the fact that Nivernmon might look and sound like a little child, but Nivernmon wasn't that. He knew that while she look like a child, she wasn't that in her mind. She had the same type of lifetime experiences that he had (the ones that he could reminder). It was that fact that made Roger second-guess his actions on the two of them.

"You know you still look like a child," said Roger.

Nivernmon just slightly cocked her head at that and did a little smile on her face at that. "Yeah, I know, are you going to do?"

"Yes," said Roger and with that he went to work on Marry. 

He did that by putting both of his hands on the wrist that he had heal and put a spell on at the same time. It didn't take much time for Roger to break the spell that he had put on her and with that he knew that Marry would wake up from her little sleep. To confirm it he shook Marry long enough to wake her up and Marry woke up from her sleep, just like Roger thought would happen. 

Marry started to look around and she found out that she was on the ground. At first she thought that this was the place that she had fall to, but then she quickly realizes that this wasn't true. She knew this because there was no huge dent on the ground and two she was still alive in pretty good shape despite what she went through. With that she started to look around for Nivernmon and she found out that she was okay despite the fact that she had a choke hold on her neck. She also wondered did she also land on this building and like what she did she figure out that couldn't happen, for the same reasons that she had concluded

With her well being and the well being of her Digimon, it was now time to figure out where she was at. So she started to get up from the roof and when she did that she saw that Roger was there as well. Seeing that she wondered why she didn't have the same type of pain before and why she wasn't pass out on the roof of this building. 

"Welcome back from the Abyss," said Roger.

Nivernmon could tell that tone in Roger's voice had change from his normal relaxed voice, to a more business-like one, the one that Nivernmon assumed would be the one that he would used while he was on his job. 

The tone of in Roger's voice made muscles in Marry's jaw jump at the sound of his harsh sounding voice. "I can see that you aren't too happy seeing me?"

"You are right on that one," started Roger. "Now, I would like to know why did you come here, when I told you not to come?"

"I told you before, that you might need backup because like the saying goes, "No man is an island upon himself" and that means that no man, no matter how powerful they are, can do something on their own."

"And you thought that you were the person that would help me?" Asked Roger.

"Yes, I did, but I knew that I would need help as well, that was the reason why I enlisted the help of others," answered Marry.

"You know, that wasn't the smartest move you could make," said Roger.

"It not my wasn't my first, I it certainly won't be my last," said Marry.

"If you are going to live that long," said Roger. 

"Why?" Asked Marry.

Roger turned around and he could see that Big Duo was coming in their direction and he didn't need to read Schwarzwald's thought, to know that he was angered toward what he did. 

"Because Schwarzwald is coming here and I think it won't be to happy with what he we did," answered Roger.

In response to what Roger said, Marry turned in the direction Roger pointed toward and she just like him could see the shadow of Big Duo. While she didn't have the same sight of Roger, she could feel the force of that thing hitting the ground with all the weight that was behind that machine. While she did have limited experience with these types of machines, she had enough to tell her that this thing was coming and there was nothing that she could to stop it. The only thing that she could do was to let Roger deal with this thing and get out of the way of Roger as fast as she could. She didn't want to be in the way when these two Megadeuses fought each other, it would be a clash of the Titans. 

"Let me do this one on my own," said Roger.

Marry nodded her head at that and with that Roger took Point. He stood his ground despite the ground trembling that was going on wherever Big Duo walked. 

"You want me, Schwarzwald, here I am. But you will fine out that I am not easy prey," said Roger.

TBC… Chapter 30 – Royal Rumble, a Fight Between the Megas


	30. The Royal Rumble

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big O or any of the characters. All are property of Sunrise and their respective parties. Digimon belongs to Toei and their respective parts. I don't own either show. I am not making any money on this story either, it labor of love. Now I own Mary Sanderous, Nivernmon, Aggymon Griffinmon, Metal Aggymon, Metal Nivernmon, the Crest of Order, the Digi Egg of Order and Marry's Digi Jewel. Please don't use them without my permission. 

****

AURTHOR NOTES: This story is a Big O Digimon Crossover. This story also features some of my own theories about Big O as well. This is also a slight AU for the Digimon part of the story, Gatomon has the ably to go to her Ultimate Level of Angewoman, without any type of help, like she did in the First Season of the show, plus she also can Armor Digivole as well. This goes the same with the first season Digidestined as well. I am also including the third movie sentiment of the Digimon Movie, the one with Willis, even if that part of the movie dose not takes place in the story line of the show. 

I am sorry about the long explanations in the stories, but I am writing this for fans of Big O that hasn't seen a signal episode of Digimon of either season. I don't want them to feel like they are lost in the story telling, for I used a lot of references from that show.

****

More Author Notes: I know that the second season of The Big O has been produced and will be airing on Cartoon Network, this August. I would like to tell you all, that new 13 episodes of the new season will have no barring on my story.

****

SETTING: Reminder the Digimon Episode of _His Master's Voice_, the episode where Kari is brought to another part of the Digi World by other Digimon. At the end of the episode we see a huge shadowy Digimon with red eyes come out of the water. What if she wasn't really in the Digital World, but in Paradigm City and that huge Digimon-like creature weren't a Digimon, but a Megadeus?

****

Special Notes: In the light of the acts of terror that our nation suffer on Sept. 11, 2001 in both NYC and Washington DC, this chapter's battles scenes are **_NO_** way glorify the destruction of the World Trade Centers Towers and the Pentagon. Unlike my pervious chapter that was wrote before the acts of terror, this chapter is currently being written during the events. I state before that I don't glorify what happen on that date, but the battles scenes are require in these chapters for if they are token out they would weaken my story. Again I morn the lose of all of the people that die in both attacks, I hope that there are people that are alive in both buildings. God blesses you all. Plus this chapter is also a tribute to the all the firefighters, police, and EMT that had die trying to save people and the ones that are right now trying to find survivors right now.

Roger and Schwarzwald fight each other, at the same time Daemon finds were Swanmon had hidden the Digimon. 

Chapter 30 – Royal Rumble, a Fight Between the Megas

"Let me do this one on my own," said Roger.

Marry nodded her head at that and with that Roger took Point. He stood his ground despite the ground trembling that was going on wherever Big Duo walked. 

"You want me, Schwarzwald, here I am. But you will fine out that I am not easy prey," said Roger.

Roger stood his ground much in the same fashion, as a mountain would do in the strongest type of wind. Unlike Marry that was trying as hard as she could to get out of the way of these two titans and she knew how far she had to go and that went the same for Roger. He also knew that Schwarzwald knew the distance that she had to go as well and he knew that Schwarzwald wouldn't allow her to get into that safe distance. Then as soon as he thought that, he could see that Schwarzwald had made Big Duo pick up speed and he was hiding right to his location. 

Roger did a little smile on his face and that was because he knew that Marry and her Digimon, Nivernmon was in safe distance. With that he started his transformation by closing his eyes and opening up once again. When he did that his eyes glowed white and that triggered the nanites that were in bloodstream to convert the extra protein that was in blood to same material that the Big O was made out of. Roger could feel it through out his body and while he did this before, knowing what this was going to entail for him. Which was the pain that was going to go through his entire body, but that still didn't mean that he would be used to it and he wasn't. So he wrapped his arms around his body and yell out in pain as his body was changing. Then Roger's skin was ripped off and in doing that it relieved the black armor Megadeus that they knew as Big O, but only smaller. The size problem was no different because Big O went to normal size in a matter of seconds and with that Roger in that form headed off in the direction of Schwarzwald. 

__

Marry stay out of this one said Roger telepathic to Marry and Nivernmon. 

Knowing that Roger in this form could take care of himself and that neither herself nor Nivernmon could do anything but hinder Roger in this fight, Marry nodded her head in agreement to what he just told her. 

__

Good he said again in the same fashion and connived that neither the two of them would try again once again. After that he turned his attention away from the two of them and to Schwarzwald. In doing that he could see that the small ground of human and Digimon that Marry had connived to come along with her on this mission, still haven't moved from this sight. 

__

Move! Ordered Roger. The sound and the force that was behind his voice coming from the type of machine that Big O was connived almost everybody to listen to what he said to them. But there was an exception to that, and that person was Major Dan Dastun that stood a little transfix at what he thought that he had heard coming from that Megadeus. He thought that it was Roger's voice that had talked to him and then thinking more about what he had heard come from that machine. The machine didn't actually talk to him, but spoke into his mind and that made it sound like it was talking to him. With that gone he could pay more attention to sound of the voice that was speaking within his head. In doing that he found out that it was Roger's voice that was speaking to him and in doing that he found out that Roger was the pilot of that machine. 

He had always suspected that he had something to do with that machine, the way that he disappeared whenever that thing show up and the same way that he had reappeared whenever that thing went back underground. But now, this confirmed his guess that Roger was indeed in control of that thing and now that he found out that his suspicions were corrects about these two. Now, with this new information he wondered what he would do with Roger now he knew that somebody that he did considered his friend. But this also explained how the thing acted whenever he was around it; it always did something to keep him safe. Dastun thought that was just part of its hidden motives, motives that he didn't know about, until now. Now he understood some of them and with that he knew the reasons why it talks to him in his mind. Roger wanted him out of no-man land that Dastun sudden realized he was in the middle of it. He found this out by looking on the other side of him and he saw the other Megadeus that Roger had fought with almost a year ago heading to meet him. He knew from the last time that that these two meet each other, a good portion of the city was leveled by them. While it was something that he didn't want to have happen again, he knew that it was something that he couldn't stop from doing. The only thing that he could do was to try to keep the innocent civilians safe from harm when the two clashed with each other. 

Knowing that, Dastun quickly moved with the others out of the no-man land that they were in to an area that they thought would be safe from them. As he ran out of that place to the safe zone he took a look at the face of black Megadeus, which Dan thought was Roger's face. It didn't react toward his look to him and Dan thought that there were two reasons for this action that Roger was taking. One, Roger didn't see him, or two, Roger did see him, but opted not to show it, to keep him safe from the red Megadeus, which was on the other side of him. 

"Hey, Roger kept the damage to a minimum," said Dastun. Not knowing if Roger heard what he said to him or not. 

"Hey, Major get out of there!" Yelled Tai. 

The yelling of the teenager snapped Dastun out of the funk that he was in and when that happen he soon realized that he was in the middle of no-man land. It didn't take a second thought for him to realized that if he stay in the this place longer he might not life another day, so Dastun got out of the way of these two titans. 

"What the hell where you thinking? Standing there, not listening to what that thing said to you?" Asked Tai.

"I don't know what happen there, it seemed that the world just all suddenly stop for me when I heard that thing speak to me," answered Dastun. 

"Whatever the reason why that did happen to you. You were lucky that Tai, here snapped you out of it like he did," said Matt. "You know better than any of us, that standing between that thing and its target is dangerous." 

"I'm sorry about that, but it just happen, I just don't know why it happen," lied Dastun. He knew the reason why he just stood there; it was because he heard the voice of Roger coming from that thing. Even with that he knew that he had to get out of here and he did that by getting on the back of the Digimon that was known as Garurumon. With that Dastun rode off on the back of Garurumon with the others. 

"Are you sure?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, it is the only place that she could take him and be sure that he would be safe," answered Daemon. 

"Then go," said Alex. "But be careful, Roger and his group are out there. Also hurry up, your forget the time duration that is behind our two worlds. "

"I know. Speaking of him, do you think he will notice?" Asked Daemon.

Alex took a quick look at his TV and he could see that Roger was about to face Schwarzwald, both of in their new forms. While Alex knew that this fight that was about to come up was going to caused a lot of damage to the section that they were in. But Alex didn't care about that for it was going to clear a good section of the slumps of this city for future development of the domes. Also it was like to brothers that had enough of something and they have tried everything to settle their differences peacefully. That the only option that was left open to them, was to fight about it no matter what. So to him this was like a cooling off fight between the two of them.

"No, he is currently busy with other affairs," answered Alex. 

Daemon nodded his head and with that he left Alex's office by walking through the walls of this building. Out of the building Daemon started to head toward the roof of the dome that Alex's office was in and like what he did with walls of the building, he phase through them. With that he headed toward the sky and look upward to the gray clad sky. 

Daemon looked around the landscape of the city that was below him and he could see that none of the people that were out there at the same time that he was, paid any attention to the sky that was above them. It seems to Daemon, which they care little about what was going on above them and that the only thing that they cared about was their own personal affairs. The only time that they cared about what was going on above them, was when it directly effected them. So this was perfect for Daemon to open up a portal to the Digiworld from this world and that what he did. 

He started it by with a wave of his hand and with that a small rip started to appear on the gray sky. The rip that Daemon produced was red in color. 

Roger did indeed hear Dastun said to him and while he would have loved to acknowledge Dastun that he did indeed hear what he told him to do. He knew that he couldn't do that with Schwarzwald in front of him just waiting for the right moment of weakest. 

__

How touching thought Schwarzwald. _I am still amaze at your stubborn nobility toward this corrupt city_. _A city that I told you before won't last to long_. 

__

And you think you are that person? Asked Roger. 

__

Yes, I do think that I am that person, for I have seen the truth about this world, and this city. _Yes, I have suffered from my search, but the ends have justify means_ answered Schwarzwald. 

__

You mean, "your means"? _Did you know that the truth is subjected, fluid, it changes faces to suit what we want to see_? Asked Roger.

__

That is just what I mean. _You refuse to see the truth because you have been told lies and now it time for you see what I am talking about_ said Schwarzwald. After that Schwarzwald started the fight between the two of them by taking the first swing at Roger despite the fact that he wasn't the human form. But it didn't matter to Schwarzwald if he was in either him human form or his Megadeus form, in which he was. 

Roger quickly blocked the attack by crossing his arms, which were Big O's arms into a x formation, the very same one that he used before in battle. Seconds after he prepared himself for the attack and the force that might come from the attack. After he did that, the attack that he saw and prepared himself for came. Since he did that, the only thing that Schwarzwald hit was heavy armor side of his arm. 

Even with his arms blocking his view, Roger still could tell that Schwarzwald was still trying to hit him despite the defenses that he was putting up to stop him. He was doing this, to buy his This type of battle tactic that Roger was using was annoying Schwarzwald, it felt like that he was getting nowhere with Roger acting like a tank and not showing any backbone in this fight. 

__

Is this all you got? Asked Schwarzwald and at the same time that he said that he stop from attacking Roger. He made his Megadeus form slightly back away from Roger and Roger sensed this back tactical decision on his part. Once again, this showed Schwarzwald's lack of experience in piloting his machine and like before Roger would teach him that lesson once again. 

__

No answered Roger and after he said that he dropped his arm shields. Before Schwarzwald could do anything to take advantage of this one time opportunity that he would ever had with Roger. He quickly opened fired with his eye beams at Schwarzwald and the twin beams of energy hit their mark. His mark was one of Big Duo's shoulders and parts of the Big Duo's armor was blasted off by a combination of the sheer force that came from the weapon and the heat from it as well. 

Normally Roger would expect to see Big Duo, under Schwarzwald control to back away a little to do some type of check on the machine's system and he did that. To Roger this meant that this battle was going to be like the others that he had been in with. When he saw Schwarzwald make the uninjured arm move to covered up the damage section of Big Duo's armor, it told him that this fight wasn't going to be like the others that he had before this one. It also showed to Roger that these forms that they were in where, us very powerful, were still like their human bodies, capable of feeling pain from injuries. 

__

Impressive, Roger, _I should have expected something like this from you _said Schwarzwald. _To test to see if I feel pain despite the body that I am in right now. Well it looks like that your experiment is a success_. _It looks like that I, just like you, can feel pain in this body in the same fashion as we would if he were in our human bodies. If you think that, pain like this is going to stop me, it not_. 

Once again, Schwarzwald took the offensive side of battle and ran at full speed toward Roger with open hands, the same style of attack that he first used when he had engage Roger for the first time almost a year ago. Just, like them, the only thing that Roger could do to counter this new attack that Schwarzwald had mounted against him was great him in the same matter that Schwarzwald was attacking him with opening hands. In a matter of seconds both living gods were lock together, trying to out muscle each other for dominance in this fight. 

__

In a year time, you haven't change, Schwarzwald said Roger. _Using the same tactics that you used on me almost a year ago. Well it won't work, I have learned from my mistakes_. 

Then Roger gain the under hand in the fight and he started to bring Big Duo down on the ground. With that Roger pushed Big Duo away from him with as much force as he could mustered. His action with Big Duo being slightly off balanced caused the machine to fall down on the ground, destroying whatever was ground when he landed. Not wanting to stand around to boost in his glory, Roger quickly moved for the kill. 

__

It looks like that you haven't learned from your mistakes thought Roger. With that he primed his right arm for the final blow to finally to remove himself and this city of the threat that Schwarzwald was. 

__

Oh yes, I have learned from my mistakes and it **you **that haven't learned from your mistakes said Schwarzwald. After that he fired his own twin eye beams at Big O and just like Roger with this weapon, he also hit his mark. Unlike Roger's mark, which was his shoulder, his mark was his face. The energy weapon cut a small slash on the face and the only thing that Roger could do was to wink in pain from the attack. Just like Schwarzwald, Roger instinctively put one of his hands over the wound, as an act to protect it from any more injury. While Roger was doing this, Schwarzwald managed to regain his balance and got back on his own two feet. 

__

And your mistake is that your are way too cocky for your own good. _You boast way too much, wasting time that could be used on making sure that your enemy is truly defeated_ said Schwarzwald. 

The pain from his facial injury was still around, but it wasn't to much that would stop Roger from counting his fight with Schwarzwald and to prove it he removed his hand from his face. In doing that he showed to Schwarzwald that he was still injured, but he wasn't afraid to show it to him and in fact that he was proud of it. He was wearing this injury as a sign of pride and not waiting to waste any more time on words, he moved into action once again, taking the offensive for the first time in this fight. 

He raced toward Schwarzwald as fast as he could and punched Schwarzwald in the chest region of his body. The force that Roger hit Schwarzwald with, forced him to backpedal a little, but it wasn't enough to make Schwarzwald fall down, which Roger wanted to have happen. This forced Roger get back on the defensive side of the battle, but his quick action wasn't quick enough for Schwarzwald did the same style of attack on Roger. Schwarzwald's attack did hit his mark, but while he did put a huge amount of effort behind his attack, it didn't add up when compare to the force that went behind Roger's attack. 

"It seems that the red one is a little out matched," said Tai.

"Don't count that one out, I have seen that one match head to head, toe to toe with the black one. So, I won't count that one out, until I see it down on the ground out of commission," said Dastun. 

__

Do they know? Asked Dastun to himself. _No they have to know_, _they heard his command at the same time that I did in the same style that I did as well. So they have to know_. 

"If you want that, we can help," said ExVeemon. 

"Yes," said Wormmon. 

"I'm up for it," said Davis. 

"No, the black one wouldn't like it. It seems that to me, that this one is an independent warrior type, that wants to finished this fight on his own," said Dastun. 

"Much like the same attitude that Flamedramon has," said Davis.

Dastun had no clue who this Digimon was, but Dastun knew that this was a Digimon, because of the "mon" suffix that was at the end of this Digimon name. But, at least he got a clue of what type of personality that this Digimon had, that he was a warrior-type Digimon that had the warrior code of honor. One of them was that you shouldn't go into another person's fight unless you were ask to, no matter how bad they were getting beat up. It was a type of code of honor that Dastun didn't agree to because it was the type of code of honor that could at best end you up in a hospital or at worst in a grave. 

"I don't who that Digimon was," started Dastun. 

Davis was about to tell him who this Digimon was, but Dastun was in no mood for him to tell him who he was and Dastun held up his hand to stop him. "And I don't want to know him either, but from what you have told me, this Digmon, Flamedramon is a type of Digimon that has a Warrior Code of Honor, a type of code that I personally don't agree with, but is one that I will respect." 

"So what are you saying is that we will just stand here and let the two of them fight it out?" Asked Tai.

"Yes," answered Dastun. 

After Dastun said that, they all saw that both of them had charged head long toward each other with their fists leading the way. This caused both of them hit each other and the force of the impact of metal hitting metal produced a sock wave. This very same sock wave that these two being had produced effect both of them as well. 

Roger quickly fired both of his chains into the ground as far as the chains would go down, giving him a strong anchor, that he hoped would allow to survive this sock wave and he found out that his actions was the right course of action that allow him to weather this storm. But, he found out that Schwarzwald, on the other hand didn't follow his course of action and he could see that Schwarzwald was struggling to maintain his balance through the force that his machine was talking. Despite that he could see that Schwarzwald, against all odds was some how finding a way to stay up against the force. A feat of pure gusto that Roger bordered on the insane. 

Then Roger realized that he wasn't the only other person that was out on this battlefield and that while he was safe and sound from the blast wave. He knew that Marry who was still behind him. While she was mostly shielded from the sock wave, Roger could tell that some of the sock wave was getting through and hitting Marry, and her Digimon, Nivernmon. While the force that was behind the blast wasn't as strong as the one that was hitting Schwarzwald, but it was still causing both of them trouble and some of the troubles that both of them were having were trying to move around. Seeing that, Roger made the choice to shield both of them all the way and he did that by putting one of his armor hands in front of the two of them acting like a buffer, protecting both of their bodies from the shear force that was coming from the sock wave. Doing did the trick, because neither Marry, nor Nivernmon show any more sings of being battered by the thing. 

Ken was the first one out of the group that noticed that there was a huge sock wave that was going toward their position. Unlike Marry and Nivernmon who had the protection of the armor that was attached to Big O, they had nothing like that to help them survive the powerful sock wave that was tearing up the ground like a tornado would do on the United State's plains. 

"We better fine some protection," said Ken. 

"Where?" Asked Tai. 

"Yes, Ken, tell us where are going to hid?" Asked Dastun.

"The same thing that people do if they are caught outside when they see a tornado, they find a ditch or a deep depression in the ground and ride the storm out," answered Ken. 

Quickly everybody looked for a ditch or a deep depression in the ground and in a matter of seconds they found. It came in the shape of an artificial one, one that was caused when one of the partial destroyed building topple over and tear up the ground that was under it, making the various supports for the building stick up in the air. Giving this section of the city an appeared of a medieval encampment and also making this ditch a deadly option for them to pick. But time was short for them and it looks like that there was no other place to do, they went for it. Driving into the ditch narrowing missing the various sharp objects. In there Ken, Tai, Dastun, ExVeemon, Garurumon, Agumon, Davis, Wormmon, and Matt tried to find the deepest spot that they could. 

Seconds after that the powerful sock wave that they were running from came to their spot and it hit their spot hard. It picked up the various sticks like they were matchsticks by an unseen hand of God and then tossed down in the same fashion. Some of them landed in spots that were yards away from where they were at, while others came dangerous close to where they were. That included some that landed near their heads, arms, chest, feet, and legs. Then sock wave and all of the effects that came from it went away from their spot, but the sock wave itself was still around continuing on its path. Since the thing headed toward an almost desolated area of the city, and the force that was caused by that thing was lessen as well, so the damage that was produced by that thing was minimal. Then thing vanished among the air currents of this world, merging with them. 

"Whoa, that was close," said Tai. 

"You got that right," said Davis, as he attempted to pull on of them out of the ground, but he found out that it was embedded to deep among the ground. So he had to give up his effort in trying to pull that thing out of the ground. 

After that they all look forward and in doing that they could see that despite the huge amount of force that was contain within that sock wave, the two Megadeuses were still standing with little sing that they weathered suck a powerful storm. 

"Man, those things are as tough as nail," said Ken. 

"They should be they were meant for heavy fighting," said Dastun. 

They all knew that Dastun was no expect on these machines, but they all knew was that he had seen them in action more times that they did and it was that fact that Dastun had that made his option on them a weighted one. 

Marry uncovered Nivernmon and open up her eyes, she found out that she was in partial darkness, for there were tiny slivers of pale light that were peeking through holes. With closer look she found out the reason behind this light display and that reason was inside the close fist of Big O. Seeing that Marry figure out that Roger had protected her from the sock wave that he help produced in his fight with Schwarzwald. 

"What happen?" Asked a weaken Nivernmon. 

"It seems that Roger saved us from the blast of the sock wave," answered Marry. "Are you okay?"

"I will be alright," answered Nivernmon. 

"Now, the only question is now are we going to get out of this," said Marry. 

Roger sensed that Marry had opened up her eyes and she was looking around. So Roger opened up his hand to allow Marry to leave that spot and to face him face to face. He turned his head in her direction and he could see that both Marry and Nivernmon were looking toward his direction. 

__

Marry, Nivernmon, are you all right? Asked Roger. 

Marry looked toward Nivernmon and Nivernmon nodded her head at the question that she had heard within her head. With that Marry also nodded her head at that.

"Yes, we are," said Marry.

__

Good said Roger. _That was to close_, _I would like the two of you to leave this area right now_.

"I would, but I can't because Nivernmon dose not have the energy to Digivoled to Metal Nivernmon," said Marry. 

That was a problem for the three of them and that was because Roger wouldn't fight with Schwarzwald as long as the two of them were in there in palm of his hand. He knew that Schwarzwald wouldn't act the same way that he did when dealing with the two of them. For he would fight him no matter what and it was that small fact that made their situation even more dangerous. For the two of them, they had no way of getting out of this spot fast enough without the help of Metal Nivernmon or any other Digimon that could fly out of this spot. Speaking of the others, Roger looks toward the direction of where the others were located. He could see that they were forced to move out of that spot, but they haven't too much from the general location of their spot. So Roger looks beyond that spot and he could that they had token sheltered in a ditch and he could see that they were climbing out of their shelter. Above them all, there was Davis's Digimon, ExVeemon hovering over them and seeing him, Roger reminded that ExVeemon with the help of another Digmon, Stingmon, could Digivolve to their Ultimate Level of Paildramon, and then to his Mega Level of Imperialdramon. 

__

Davis, Ken, started Roger, but he never got to finished his thought, for Schwarzwald took the change to land a wicked left punch to Roger's face. That caught Roger off guard and that made him lost his balance, but he managed to regain his balance, by putting his right hand down on the ground to support a good majority of his weight. His right knee supported the rest of his weight and he did all of this still keeping both of his passengers safe from falling from his hand. 

__

Very touching, but it is a fatal flaw. _For a warrior shouldn't have any type of compassion, because it will get in the way of your job_ said Schwarzwald. 

Roger got up from his spot at the taunted that Schwarzwald said to him. For Roger didn't feel that his compassion and concern about innocent lives, for he felt that they were some of his strongest traits that he had. 

__

I don't agree with you. _I don't think that they get in my way, it fact I think that they help me in my job because it allow me not to risk the lives of innocent lives of people that have nothing to do with us_ said Roger. 

__

But you won't fight me, because of the two lives that you have in your hand said Schwarzwald. Then a twisted thought went through the evil God's mind, that Roger held the lives of the two of them in hands literally. That whatever action he took would result in their deaths. 

__

You know, you hold their lives literally in your hands and that whatever action you take might end up in them dying because of you. You claim to the protector of this city and its people, but it looks like that you can't even protect the lives of two living beings that should be in the safest spot in the city. How doses that make you feel? How dose it feel to have all of the power in the world, but haven to power to save these people? 

Roger reminded stoic to Schwarzwald's rant about this, but that didn't mean that he heard it, for he did hear it, but he had no clue that others also heard his rant. This included that Marry, Nivernmon, Ken, Wormmon, Davis, ExVeemon, Matt, Garurumon, Tai, Agumon, and Dastun. 

"Will, that guy just shut up!" Demanded Marry. There was one thing about a villain that she hated about them was the fact that they always made long winded speeches about how they will defeat the hero with their secret weapon. 

__

I will tell you how it makes you feel it makes you feel weak, and I will make you pay said Schwarzwald. Then he launched another attack toward Roger and Roger countered the attack by blocking it. This defensive move that Roger did only angered Schwarzwald even more do to the fact that he wasn't getting anywhere with this guy. 

"We have to help," said Davis.

Ken nodded his head. "Wormmon."

After that Wormmon geared up for the fight by Digivoling to Stingmon.

"Davis," said Ken.

"Ken," said Davis. 

With that Stingmon and ExVeemon Digivoled into Paildramon. After that, Paildramon head off into battle and quickly covered ground and when he was in range for his attack.

"Desperado Blaster!" Yelled Paildramon and after he did that his attack came in the style of rapid-fire series of white light. 

"Paildramon!" Yelled a cheerful Marry.

Roger heard Marry's call for joy and saw the dragon slash insect type Digimon attack Schwarzwald with his most powerful attack. He knew that his attack would only bug Schwarzwald like a sting from a bee, but sting from the bee would still hurt and it seem that and it seem that was the case for him. 

Paildramon knew just like Roger, that his attack would do nothing as powerful as that thing was, but that wasn't his goal. His goal was to distract the machine and give Roger some breathing room. He did it, Big Duo was distracted from his attack and Paildramon knew that he would receive the full wraith of this angry God. But that wouldn't be the first time that he would do something like that, nor it would be the last time he would do it either. The only thing that he cared for was the lives of Marry, and her Digimon, Nivernmon. 

Before Schwarzwald could react to what he did, Paildramon with Stingmon's insect speed whiz to Big O's face.

"Let me take them," said Paildramon. 

While Paildramon couldn't see any facial reaction by the machine, but it was his actions that told Paildramon that the two of them were on the same page. Roger opened up his armor hand and Paildramon could see the two of them were safe from the fighting. But, they were no means sound from the fight. Seeing that Paildramon nodded his head at that and when to pick up the two of them. He quickly picked up Marry, that was holding Nivernmon, and then he tossed both of them on his back. 

"Welcome to Paildramon Airways," said Paildramon. "We will fly you no-stop out of this combat zone to a safe zone. Please kept all hands, legs, and wings within the ride until it come to a complete stop." 

Marry just signed at this, it seems to Marry that Paildramon had a knack in putting in some of the worst jokes that anybody human or Digimon could think of, in the most worst spot that anybody could possibly think of. 

__

Foolish, _do you know what you are dealing with_? Asked Schwarzwald. 

Paildramon opted not to listen to what this guy was saying to him and continue back to where the others were. For he did what he wanted to do and anything else was just extra stuff that he couldn't deal with at this moment.

"Hurry," said Marry. 

"Right," said Paildramon and with that the combo Digimon, headed off in the direction of where the others were at, as fast as he could muster. 

__

You aren't getting away from me, you little insignificant beings! Demanded Schwarzwald.

Marry was afraid to look behind her, because she didn't want to take a look at what Schwarzwald was planing for the two of them. She fought her urge to kept her eyes forward and she turned around and saw what Schwarzwald was about to do. She saw that Schwarzwald was priming himself to fire his version of twin eyes beams at the three of them. 

"Move!" Ordered Marry. 

Before Paildramon could listen to her order Schwarzwald fire his weapon on the three of them and this action caused Roger to jump into action. He ran toward Schwarzwald and punched him the face. Roger's attacked stopped Schwarzwald's attack on Paildramon. 

__

You are a little late said Schwarzwald._ You efforts have done nothing to help them. Right now you can see that Digimon is loosing his ably to fly and it will only be a matter of seconds before all three of them will fall to their depths. _

Roger didn't like to admit it, but it look like that he might be right about that because the damage that he wanted was done on the back of that Digimon and Paildramon was that Digimon. For he was hit directly in the back and the weapon also hit Marry. Paildramon yelled out in pain at the force that came from the plasma-based weapon from that Megadeus. For Paildramon it felt like his entire body was on fire and it was this intense pain that was throughout his body that made Paildramon lose his ably to fly. Marry on the other hand, didn't get the full furry of that weapon, but that didn't mean that he got out of this unscathed, for she also got injured from that attack. At first the attack hurt like hell and then the pain went away. The injury the she got from that attack was a burn on her arm that had caused some of her skin to go black and have the same type of burn pattern much like that of an electrical burn. Marry knew that was the reason behind the fact that she had no pain from the injury. For this was a third-degree type of burn and that her nerves in that section of her arm were no destroyed. That was the reason why she didn't feel a lot of pain to the injury that looks like that it would hurt her. She fought the urged to cover the thing up with her hand, but she knew that would caused an infection and an infection was something that she couldn't avoid right now. 

"Paildramon, are you all right?" Asked Marry.

"No, Marry, I'm loosing it," said Paildramon. Then Marry saw what he was talking about, she could see that Paildramon was started to go back to his base forms of Veemon and Wormmon. 

Ken and Davis saw what was going on ahead of them. They saw that Schwarzwald was a little bit of a coward, for he had hit Paildramon in the back while he was escaping the battle zone. In a clear volition of rules of engagement, that they all thought the people here followed. This showed that Schwarzwald didn't care about them, the only thing that he cared about was the fact that they had wronged him and he would do anything that he could do to make the three of paid for doing that to him. 

"Paildramon!" Yelled Davis and Ken. 

"Garurumon!" Ordered Matt.

"On it," said Garurumon. Then the blue and white striped wolf galloped ahead with all the speed that he could muster. 

Garurumon could see that Paildramon had went back both Veemon and Wormmon. Seeing that he knew that he had no time to waste, for their lives were on the line. Without wasting any time he caught all three of them.

__

No! Cried Schwarzwald at what he saw. He couldn't believe it, this was the third time he had try to kill this person and it seems that ever time that he did that, she would find a way to stay alive despite the odds. _That just can't be, nobody can be that lucky. _

Yes, they can when they have good friends that will do anything to kept them safe and I am one of them said Roger. __

We will see said Schwarzwald. 

Then the Champion Level Digimon head off in the direction of where the others were located. Garurumon didn't care how Schwarzwald would act to this and the Champion Level Digimon showed it, by not even looking behind him to see how he had acted toward this. If, Schwarzwald had raised his voice toward him, Garurumon didn't care and it was this fact that allows Garurumon to head back to where the others were. 

"Veemon," said Davis.

"Wormmon," said Ken. 

"Are they all right?" Asked Dastun. 

Marry brought up her head to face them. "I think so, Digimon are amazing creatures, they can take a beating, a beating that might kill a human, but somehow they manage to survive the attack." 

Davis and Ken took their Digimon off of the back of Garurumon. 

Tai noticed how black Marry's arm was and that worries him a little. "What about you?" 

"I don't think so, I think I have third degree burns on my arm and if I don't get to a hospital soon, this injury might get infected," answered Marry. 

"Do you know where on is?" Asked Matt.

"Yes, I know where one is, and I know some people there they will kept her appearance there as quiet as they can," answered Dastun. 

"Good," said Tai.

"I will go with them," said Matt. After that Matt got on the back of his Digimon, then four of them head off in that direction. 

Daemon look at what was going on down below him and while he would of love to stick around to see how this human drama would pan out, but he had things to do. That was to head back to the Digiworld and looking at the portal that he had started. He could see that his trip to the Digiworld was about to start and he knew this because he could see that portal was opened up just enough to allow him to enter into that world. But it wasn't to big that it would drawn any attention to the people below him. That was good for him because he knew that he would be able to slip into that world without anybody noticing it and that exactly what he did. 

Roger once again landed a hard right punch onto the head of Big Duo and the force that Roger had put behind that it, caused Schwarzwald to back petal from his spot. Unlike the first time that Roger did this move, Schwarzwald felt a little funny, almost like his head was in a fog, he couldn't see things clearly. It seems that the edges that were once crisp and sharp were now become fuzzy, and that his focus, that Big Duo told him was so important in maintain this form, was starting to become loss. This was clearly shown outside, when he started to kneel over and put his hand on the top of his head. 

This caught the attention of Roger because it seems that the rigors of the battle were starting to show on him. 

__

What is the matter? Asked Roger. 

Schwarzwald didn't answer him for he was more worry about trying to regain his focus, but it seems that it wasn't happening for him. It seems that he was losing it even more and that he loss his point of view that he had with the Megadeus. He wasn't viewing it via through the eyes of the, machine but through the glass shield of the Megadeus, like he was in the cockpit of the machine. While this was going on, Roger could see that there was something that was going on with Schwarzwald and while he couldn't tell what was going on in his mind, he knew that there was something wrong with him. 

Peaking behind a wall of one of the few standing structures in this part of the city, the woman that had escorted Daemon to where Schwarzwald was at saw what was going on. She saw that her master was loosing his edge against this opponent, that which to her, seem to his opposite, but equal. 

__

No she said to herself. _This can't be, for he is a God, a being that can't be hurt by anybody_. _Unless…_

Her train of thought lead to one destination and that was that he was fighting another one that was just like him.

She shook her head in response to that, she didn't want to believe that, she wanted to believe that her master, Schwarzwald was the only one that had this power. That he was alone in this world with this strange gift or curse, that he was unique and that nobody else could do this, but now she could see that everything that she was lead to believe was all wrong. That there was another that could do everything that he could do and it looks like that this one was better at what he could do. That this other was so better at that, so much better then Schwarzwald, that he was on the verge of beating him. 

That was something that she couldn't allow to have happen, so she took a leap of faith and she heading onward into the place that would be no-man land. She would place herself between these two batting titans to save him from dying at the hands of this other, the black one, who she was leaning to think of a devil. 

Then Roger saw it and it came in the sight of a red diamond shape that was located in the center of his head. Seeing that Roger figured out that was what was causing him problems, that when he had hit Schwarzwald in the head, he had made Schwarzwald lose his focus. That he was trying his hardest to regain his focus, which would allow him to maintain his Megadeus from. 

__

So that how you maintain it comment Roger to himself. _And that how I will defeat you_ vowed Roger. 

Then he made good on his vow and he did that by punching Schwarzwald again in the same place. Roger pull his fist away from the area that he had punch and when he did that he could see that the red diamond that shined was shattered. With that Roger could heard Schwarzwald cried out in pain at the same time Roger could see that his Megadeus form had turned into stone. As soon as it did that, it shattered into tiny pieces of stone, as if this form was made out of glass. 

Roger didn't rest on his victory, for he could see that he had only deprived Schwarzwald of this form, which made him go back to his human form, which was deprived of any of the clothing that he had wore before this battle. A battle that he had suffered a major set back, and one that Roger thought would of kill him. That the red diamond that he had seen in the center of his head that he had smashed was only figurative, for the thing was still much in tact. Seeing that, Roger knew that it would take more of an effort for him to defeat Schwarzwald for good. 

"_Stop_!" Cried a new female voice. 

The new voice caught everybody off guard as if she was a new player on the ground and with that Roger turned his attention to where the new female voice came from. He saw the female voice came from a young woman that look like that she could be in her mid-twenties, standing in between the two of them. She was acting like a human shield. 

"You have already, defeated him, you devil! What else do want from him? His life?" Asked the woman, who had no clue that was speaking to 

"You see, you aren't the only other one that has friends," said Schwarzwald. "Who will protect you when it is needed." 

The sound of the female voice snapped Roger to attention and it forced him to see what he was about to do. He was about to kill Schwarzwald, when he was in a defenseless position. That wasn't him, for he was a gentleman, and he knew that they didn't do this. So he stop what he was about to. So being the gentlemen that he was, he couldn't make himself attack the woman, while Roger thought that she could be a little misguided at protecting this guy, he still had to force himself to stop the attack. With that he turned his back toward Schwarzwald and while he did that the woman that had stopped the attack turned toward Schwarzwald to see how he was. 

Alex saw all what had happen between the two of them, once again Roger had won over Schwarzwald and just like that time, Roger didn't kill him for what he had did to him. Once again, Roger shone to Alex that he still stuck to his morals.

Alex folded his arms across his chest. "Impressive. I can see that you are a man of morals, stick morals." 

Alex had no clue how close Roger came in breaking his own morals.

"Are you all right?" Asked the woman. 

Schwarzwald nodded his head and the woman took that as a yes. With that she started to wrap the body of his in the pieces of clothes that she could fine While she was doing that Roger went back to his human form and just Schwarzwald he was naked with the exception of his Crest of Power that hung around his neck. 

Tai being of the same sex and being a teenager wasn't to surprise to his body shape the way that it was, but Tai was more worry about his well being. He could see that Roger was somewhat exhausted from the ordeal that he put his body through, but it look like that his body was getting somewhat used to it. Also the slash that was on her cheek that he had received from the other guy when the two of them fought each other, was starting to heal itself, until the wound was completely healed. Not like the first time he went through this when he was completely exhausted by it, to the point when he could barely lift his head. Now, he could at least walk after it. It was like how his Digimon went through their various stages of Evolution, when they reach a new state for the first time they would be out of energy, but as they gain more experience with it, they gain power over it. 

"Are you all right?" Asked Tai.

Roger put his hand up and nodded his head. "I will be fine. By the way, where the rest of your group? I saw them leave, but I don't know where they went to." 

"The rest went to a hospital to take care of Marry's arm burn," answered Tai. "I don't know where it is."

Tai didn't need to tell Roger anymore, because Roger knew what hospital that Tai was talking about. In fact it was the only one that was in this city and Roger didn't like the fact that Dastun took them there, because it was ran by the Paradigm Group, like everything else in this city. But he had to do it because it was the only place that he could fine medial attention to the injury that she had received. 

"You don't have to worry about it, because I know where it," said Roger. Then he walked up to where he had parked his car, earlier. After that he opens up the car door and he pull out an extra set of clothes. With that he put the rest of his clothes on and after that he fixed his hair to make it more presentable for the masses. He might be a little tired, but he still had an image to keep up no matter what. With all of that out of the way he opened up the driver side door and with that he started up the engine of the car. 

"Aren't you coming?" Asked Roger.

"Oh, sure," stammered Tai. With that Tai and Agumon went into Roger's car. After that the trio of them head off in the direction of Paradigm's only hospital. 

The Holy Bird-type Digimon, Zhuqiaomon, the Digimon Guardian of the Western Zone of the Digiworld was resting on his stand with his red-fire wings folded. He was waiting for his agent, Makuramon in the world of Paradigm City to report back what he had found out in this world. He knew that it was only a couple of hours when he went to that world, but he wanted a report from him no matter what. He wanted to know if he had made to that world in general and right on cue Zhuqiaomon got what he wanted, Makuramon had contact him. He had informed him about this world and that he still needed time to get an inform option about this world. 

Zhuqiaomon nodded his head at this, while he didn't like the news that Makuramon still had to stay there, but he had to kept him there as long as Makuramon felt that he had to stay there get his option about that world. 

"Thank you, please report back to me, as soon as you can," said Zhuqiaomon. 

With that the transmission that was between the two of them had ended and with that gone he had to go back to his other affairs. One of them was the guarding of the Digimon know as Penguinmon. 

Before this, Zhuqiaomon only heard of Penguinmon, and like so many other Digimon that were under his care, he knew little about them, only that they were in his realm and because of that they were under his protection. That was all, nothing more, and nothing less, a fact that he liked because it allow him to focus his attention one more important affairs of this place. Now, he was assigned the duty of protecting this Rookie Level Digimon, which to him looked like any other Penguinmon. It was hard to believe that this Digimon was once a huge gigantic machine that was known as a Megadeus. But he had to keep telling him that fact so that he wouldn't have a lapse in his judgment. With everything that was going on now, he would need every once of his judgment if he wanted to survive this ordeal. 

Outside of Zhuqiaomon's citadel, Antylamon was during her duties, and one of her many duties was to guard the gate of Zhuqiaomon's castle. That what he was doing and while it was pretty much a boring job with little to nothing to do, she took her job seriously, since it was given to her by the sovereign himself. 

The rabbit Deva looked around the place and she found out that there was nothing going on with this place. It look like that it was going to be like another day and that was good because while she did pine for some action at this place, she was happy that she wasn't getting any. 

But she found that her assumption about the day was going to be wrong, dead wrong for her and that first came in the form of a dark shadow that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. This dark figure continued to walk toward her and when she saw that the figure wasn't just a shadow of one of the buildings, she knew that she was going to get some action, but she didn't know what shape it was going to take. So Antylamon braced herself for whatever or whomever was coming up the hill and when she thought that the person that was behind the shadowy figure would come to great her. She was ready for the fight and then nothing came to pass. Antylamon lessened her stance against what she thought was a foe and when she did that, the foe appeared below out of the ground. 

Antylamon was tossed up the air like a rag doll, but Antylamon used her agilely and righted herself much like a cat would do if the animal fell from a high position. This caused her to land on her two feet and with that she saw who her attacker was. It was Daemon himself, the Lord of the Demon Corp, that had attack her and seeing that Antylamon prepared herself for a fight. 

"What do you want?" Asked Antylamon.

"You know," answered Daemon. 

Antylamon knew what Daemon was talking about and that only intensified her resolve not to left this Demon past her. "You can't have him." 

"Yes I will have him," said Daemon. "And you know just as well as I do, you can't stop me, you don't have the strength to do so. So I suggest that you back down from this fight and save yourself the effort."

Antylamon knew that this Digimon spoke the truth about herself. She knew that there was nothing that she could muster that would be able to stop him, but at least she could slow him down or even weaken him a little before he would face her sovereign. 

"No, I won't back down, not you, not anybody!" Vowed Antylamon. With that Antylamon jumped into the aired. 

"Bunny Blades!" She cried and seconds after that both her arms turned into axes, which she used to shot out energy blasts. Both blasts hit Daemon and the Ultimate Level Digimon's attack did no damage to the Mega Level Digimon, who just stood there like it was nothing to him, but a simple touch on his face. 

"Now you done it!" Yelled Daemon and after that the Mega Level Digimon moved his hands in a position that formed a cup. "Evil Inferno!" He yelled and seconds after he called out his attack a ball of fire formed in Daemon's cupped hands. Then Daemon released the fire base attack on the body of Antylamon. 

Antylamon tried to block it with her axes, but the Deva found out that the attack was to strong for her to try to block and because of that it went through her defensives like a hot knife through warm butter. When it did that it burned her body and caused her to fall down on the ground with carbon scoring all of her body. Then Antylamon's body deleted into a million tiny pieces that themselves disappeared without a trance. 

"Now it is on the main event," said Daemon. Then Daemon looked beyond the gate and to the castle of Zhuqiaomon. "Zhuqiaomon, the Guardian of the Western Zone of this world." 

Zhuqiaomon, who had nodded off a little, was sock back to being fully awake, for he had sense the death of Antylamon. 

"My Deva! Who dares to question me!" Demanded Zhuqiaomon. 

The doors of Zhuqiaomon's lair slammed open as an answer to his question and that caught the attention of the Digimon Guardian. With his attention turned toward that, Zhuqiaomon could at first just heard the footfalls of the thing that had killed one of this Devas and then he saw who it was. Zhuqiaomon didn't need the Digimon to introduce himself, because he knew who this Digimon was, it was Daemon. 

Zhuqiaomon narrowed all four of his eyes at the Digimon. " Daemon, I should have expect something like this from you. Whatever you want, you can't have and you know that you don't have the power to take me out. Phoenix Fire!" 

Seconds after Zhuqiaomon yelled out his attack a huge fireball shot out of the mouth of the Phoenix-type Digimon. Daemon didn't panic at the sight of this attack for with a quick monition of his hand a shield that was made out of fire was formed around the Digimon. Zhuqiaomon's attack was quickly absorbed by the fire shield and before the last remains of the attack disappeared for good, Daemon quickly used the added power that was given to him to increase his own attack. 

"Evil Inferno!" He yelled and like before a huge fireball was formed in the cupped hands of the Demon Lord-type Digimon. Then enhanced fireball that was fused with the energies from both Daemon and Zhuqiaomon was launched in the direction of Zhuqiaomon. 

The attack hit Zhuqiaomon right smack in his neck and this caused Zhuqiaomon to yell out in pain from the attack. But Zhuqiaomon quickly recovered from the attack from Daemon and while the attack didn't do any physical damage to Zhuqiaomon, it did a little psychological damage to the Digimon. 

__

How could he get to so much power? Zhuqiaomon asked himself. _He never had this amount of power, there must be something that is feeding him, giving him this extra shoot of power_. _Whatever the reason behind this, I must stop him here and prevent him from getting that Digimon_.

"Impressive, nice little trick, but you will find out like you did before, that my attacks are far more powerful," said Zhuqiaomon. With that Zhuqiaomon rose slightly from the ground and open up his wings. "Blazing Helix!" He yelled and with that another one of his powerful attack came in the style of series of fire streams that shot out of his wings that formed a lattice of fire. 

The lattice of fire hit Daemon and even with fire shield that he had produced quickly wasn't good enough to block this new style of attack that Zhuqiaomon hit him with. For it broke under the fire and the only thing that Daemon could do to kept himself from getting burn from the fire that was raining down from above, was to used his arms to block. This cost him seriously, for he experienced pain on his arms and the robes that he wore, that covered almost all of his body, started to get burned under the fire. Even with that Daemon still stood despite Zhuqiaomon best efforts to eliminate him from this spot. 

"Impossible! No Digimon could stand against that!? How can this be?!" Demanded Zhuqiaomon. 

Then Zhuqiaomon got his answer and his answer came in the form of a new, much powerful attack that came from voice. 

"Pandemonium Flame!" Yelled the new voice and second after that a blue flame that was in the shape of a line. This whipped Zhuqiaomon in the chest and this attack unlike the fire attacks that were put up by Daemon, that felt like tiny slaps, this felt like it was a slap that was done at the hand of a titan. It was this force that knocked Zhuqiaomon down on the ground and with him on the ground, it allowed Daemon to proceed to his goal. 

The only thing that Zhuqiaomon could do was to nurse his wounds and watch this Digimon go pass him, something that had never happen in his entire lifetime. While Daemon was doing this, once again Zhuqiaomon wondered who yelled out that attack that had stopped him dead cold in his tracks. So Zhuqiaomon turned his head in the direction that Daemon used to be and then he found out who yelled out that attack. He saw a shadowy image of a yet another Digimon that had all of the trappings of a demon. 

"No, it can't be, you can't have enough power…" stammered Zhuqiaomon. 

"I have always had the power despite what you high and mighty Digimon Guardians have long thought, about me," said the shadowy image. "Now, I will take my prize."

With that the shadowy image of the Digimon that Zhuqiaomon spoke to vanished into the walls of his citadel. Then Zhuqiaomon was forced to closed his four eyes for he couldn't maintain his self-awareness of what was going on all around him. Because of that he didn't see Daemon have Penguinmon in his claws

"My Sovereign," said a distance voice. 

Zhuqiaomon woke up at the sound of the voice and he found out that it was Vajramon, his ox Deva that had spoke to him. 

"Are you all right?" Asked Vajramon. 

Zhuqiaomon didn't like the fact that one of his Devas was asking about his well being and he showed his disgusted at what this Deva was doing. "How dare you! How dare you, a simple Deva ask about my will being! If you should know, I am fine!"

Vajramon quickly covered onto his knees at the thundering voice that was coming from his master. "I was just a little worry about you, I have never seen you knock out before, I thought that something had happen to you."

__

He is right about that one, something did happen to me thought Zhuqiaomon, _but that is something that you should never know about_. "Well, you worry is unfounded, nothing had happen to me, I was just sleeping. But that is something that you need not worry about, for there are much more pressing issues that we should worry about."

"Like what?" Asked Vajramon. 

With that Zhuqiaomon told him. 

Marry woke up and found out that she was lying on a white sheeted bed that itself was located inside of a very simple and clean room. She was dress in a green grown and the room that she was in was titled with a soft off white title, which made her feel as if she was traveling in either the Baltimore or Hudson Tunnel, not a room that she could get some sleep. Then she saw that her arm where she got the plasma burn at was all wrapped up with a white cloth, in the same style of the wrappings that an Ancient Egyptian Mummy would have. She looked around her body and saw that there was yet another bandage on her body, this one was on her right leg. This one was red, wet, and gooey, and Marry assumed that this could be the donor site where her own skin would be used on her arm in the Skin Grafting process. 

Now, that she was up, she felt the pain in her leg and the center of the pain was the exact spot where they took off her skin. Marry gritted her teeth as her own response to pain that she was feeling right now. With this, she now knew why recovering from a burn was one of the most painful recovery process that a human being could go through. Experiencing this pain she now felt for the burn victims that she saw in all of those reality Hospital Shows, it was something that she would wish on nobody, not even her own worst enemy.

Seconds after that Marry heard the door open up and so she turned her head in the direction of the sound. In doing that she found out that it was the doctor that was overseeing her care. She saw that the doctor that was taking care of her was a female and it seem that she was in her fifties, with all of the trappings that would come from being that age. 

"I can safely assume that you are the doctor that is overseeing my care?" Asked Marry.

"Yes, I am," answer the woman doctor.

Marry welcome this answer for it was the first time that she had been back to this world that she had guess right about something. It made her a little happy that she still could do something right for a chance. 

"So, how I am?" Asked Marry.

"You are pretty much all right, but you did suffered a third degree burn on your arm and we think the donor skin that used are going to take %100," answered the doctor. "Now, the only thing that we have to worry about is infection. I will have to warm you that the next 14 days are going to hard for you and your state of mind," answered the doctor. 

Marry nodded her head at that. "Thanks for the heads up. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" Said the doctor. 

"How do you know this producer? It seems to me that this could be something that was lost during The Event," said Marry.

"You are correct about that, but somehow this information was given to this hospital as with the right equipment to make this happen. I don't know how this happen, all I know is that it did and as it help us save a many lives that were touched by fire. As a doctor who has swore an oath to help save lives, I do not question where it came from," answered the woman doctor. 

Once again, Marry nodded her head at this, showing on the surface that she was grateful for this and she didn't care where it came from as long as it was here to help her. But deep down inside of her, she knew where it came from, it came from Alex Rosewater and his firm. She didn't know the reason behind it, but she had funny feeling that he did this to quiet the masses to make them look like that they were some kind of beneficial deity. Thinking of that, sicken Marry down to her very core and she thought that would be the same for Roger, if he found out that she was accepting a treatment that was available in full or in part by Alex Rosewater. There wasn't any other option that she could chose at the moment so she took it. 

"Thank you, now can I start my recovery," requested Marry. 

With that a couple of nurses came into the room and started to work on Marry's wounds. The first thing that they did to her body was taken off the bandage that was her donor site and when that happen, it felt like her skin was ripped off. The only thing that Marry could do deal with the pain that surged through her body was to yell out in pain. If that was bad enough for her they went for her bandage that was her burn wound, when they did that, once again her body had a shape surge of pain. Like before she cried out in pain and she pleaded for them to stop it, but they didn't listen to her. For they told her that this was for the best for her and that she had to endure this if she wanted to stay alive. 

Her rational side told her that she had to endure this and that the pain was just apart of the healing process. But her irrational side, the one that dealt with her emotional side, told her that she had to stop this no matter what, and that was the one that was in control of her body right now. That every time that her body felt pain the voice that her irrational side was speaking of was only getting louder. Finally the pain that she thought would never end, stop, but it only stops when the nurses finished up their work for today. When that happens Marry felt exhausted by this ordeal and she was happy that it was over with, but she knew that this was only the being, for she would have to endure this for at least another fourteen days. 

Major Dan Dastun was waiting in the Waiting Room of this hospital with Matt, Davis, Tai, Ken, and their Digimon, that quickly pose that they were stuffed animals for these kids. This drew a many of the passer by that were in this hospital, some of them were the workers while some of them were regular people that were here for various reasons. 

Some of the passerby recognized the Major and quickly ask the reason why he was here with all of these children. Dastun quickly told them a lie that he was here with them because of their mother, a good friend was in the hospital and she didn't want these children to be by themselves. This lie was good enough for them and so they left them alone. 

Then the doors to the ER that Marry was rolled into when they signed her in, open up and out of the door came the female doctor that talk to Marry about the Skin Grafting Process that she had to go through. 

"Major Dastun," she said. 

Hearing his name, Dastun got up from his spot and walked toward the female doctor. "Yes," he said.

"You are the one that brought in that woman with the third degree burn on her arm?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes, I am. How is doing?" Asked Dastun. 

"She is fine, the skin graft that we put on her arm is taking 100%," answered the doctor. 

Dastun left out a great sign of relief, this was good news, she had a chance to live through this. "This is good news."

"Don't get your hopes up, Major, we still have to worry about infection, her skin was broken and it completely gone. This is prefect for infection to set up," she said. 

"Can we see her?" Asked Dastun. 

"Sure," she said. 

With that they all followed the doctor to where Marry was recovering from her burn. While they were doing that they passed various doors that were the portal to different rooms with different people doing various things that were important to the hospital. Then they came up where Marry was. With that, they could see that she was sitting up, eating some food, and talking to some of the nurses that were working with. Seeing that everybody hoped that she wasn't telling them that she wasn't from this city and that she was from another dimension. 

But they would have to wait a little longer and that was because they would have to wait for the doctor to tell them that her friends where there. While they couldn't hear what was spoken between the female doctor and Marry, but they could tell by her body gestures that she was pleased that they were here. With that the female doctor come out of the room to great up with Major Dastun and his group. 

"She is ready for you," the doctor said.

Dastun nodded his head at what she said to her and with that his group went into the room that contained Marry. They all could see that she was in good spirits despite the injury that she had on her arm. 

"Hi, guys," she said. 

"I can see that you are yourself," said Tai.

"Who else would I be? So how are you guys?" Asked Marry.

"We are doing pretty good, but there is somebody that really want to see you," said Dastun.

"Who?" Asked Marry.

"I think you will know who they are," said Dastun. Then Dastun moved and it allowed the person that he was talking about to make their appearance. When they did, Marry was happy at it and that was because it was Nivernmon, her Digimon that show up to see her.

"Nivernmon, you made it," said Marry.

"Yes, I did Marry, and I wouldn't be two seconds after from my partner," said Nivernmon. 

"No, you wouldn't," said Marry. "So what has been going on with this city, since I was out?"

"Nothing much, and you wouldn't off for two long, maybe about a half-hour," answered Dastun. 

Marry nodded her head at that and it was good for her because it felt like to her that she had slept for about good couple hours. This only meant that she didn't miss to much about what had happen in this world. "That's good to hear."

Roger quickly drove his black car down the uniform streets of this city until, with Tai and Agumon holding on for deer life reach the location of this city only hospital. Tai and Agumon found out that hospitals no matter where you found them were always busy with people heading into their doors seeking medical treatment for their injuries. This told both Tai and Agumon that humans no matter where they took up resident would always injured themselves. For Roger it was nothing new for him because he had seen this before when he had to go to this place to guard some patient, who was a witness to a certain crime. It wasn't a place that he like going to, but it was a place that he had to go to, if he wanted to see how Marry and Nivernmon faired in the fight. 

So Roger quickly found a place to park that allowed them easy access to the doors of the hospital, but without blocking the main doors of the place. With that Roger, Tai, and Agumon entered to the building. The appearance of Roger Smith in this place caused some of the worker of the place to stop what they were doing to see if they won't seeing things. So they had to do a double take to make sure and they found out that they wouldn't see anything, in fact that Roger Smith was back at this place. For what reason? They didn't know and right now they didn't care because they had other things to worry about. 

Roger made up to the front desk of this hospital and he found out that there was a little bit of organized chaos behind the desk with several people that were dress in lab coats handling clipboards. Out of this chaos there was a person that was acting like a lighthouse that would guide these people to safe harbor to what they had to do. Since this person was doing all of this, Roger assume that it would take some time before they would even notice that he was there, but he found out that he was wrong. This was because the person had quickly resolved the storm of chaos that was buzzing around her and now she was free to help Roger.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"Did you recently emit a woman that had a burn on her arm?" Asked Roger. "And was this done my Major Dastun of the Military Police?"

"Yes, we have. Are you family?" She asked.

"She has no family, but I think of her Next of Kin," answered Roger.

"What's you name and her name?" Asked the woman.

"Her name is Marry Sanderous and my name is Roger Smith," answered Roger.

With that the woman went to check up Marry Sanderous name and found out that Mr. Smith was indeed right about Miss Sanderous. She was omitted into this place for a third degree burn on her arm by Major Dan Dastun of the Military Police, he had named that Roger Smith was Next of Kin despite the fact that the two of them weren't family. 

"It looks like that you are speaking the truth about her," answered the woman.

Roger just nodded his head at that and fought the urge to give the woman the "I told so" look on his face. 

"Where is she?" Asked Roger.

Then the woman told him where she was and with that Roger with Tai and his Digimon with the woman permission walked through the doors. Just Dastun and the others did when the woman doctor told them that Marry Sanderous was all right for them to visit her. Like them, Roger saw the various things that were required to make this place run and just like them he took a sneak peck of what was going on there. Most of the rooms that he casually look into were empty or were being clean up for the next person to put in there. Tai and Agumon on the other hand, opted not to look into those rooms. 

Then Roger saw what he was looking for, the room that held Marry, seeing that Roger, Tai, and Agumon quicken their pace toward that room. The sound of his footfalls on the wax floor caught the attention of the woman doctor who saw the three new visitors to this place. Since she didn't recognize any of the three of them, she got defensive and walked up to the three of them. 

"Who are you guys?" Asked the woman doctor. 

Roger pointed to himself. "I am Roger Smith," he started and after he did that he pointed toward Tai, who was holding Agumon as a stuffed animal. "And this is Tai." 

Seeing the teenager with the grown up man, the woman doctor started to assume that this teenager could be related to man. But right now, she had to get down the business with these two, she now knew these guys names, but she wanted to know why where they here. 

"Okay, why are you here?" Asked the doctor again.

"We are here to see a woman that you omitted her that goes by the name of Marry Sanderous. I know that you omitted her earlier, so don't tell us that she isn't here," said Roger.

"You are correct about that one, the woman that you have request is here, but she is currently busy with others. You will have wait until she is finished with them, but you can go and take a look on her to see how she is," said the woman doctor. 

"Thank you, that is all that I wanted to hear from you," said Roger. 

With that woman doctor allow the three of them to head to the room where Marry Sanderous was located. When they reached that room Roger, Agumon, and, Tai could see that the woman doctor was telling the truth about her, she was busy with the others. So talking with her would be out of the question until the rest of their team was done talking to her. But at least they could see that she was okay, and that the plasma burn that was on her arm was just that a burn on her arm, nothing more. This greatly relieved Roger because he had expected much more worst from an encounter from that energy beam, then she got. 

"It looks like that she didn't get as bad as you first thought," said Tai.

"True, but she was lucky. I didn't want her to be there because of that," said Roger.

"But you can't change the fact that she did that and you shouldn't beat yourself up because of that. You might be protector of this city…" started Tai.

Roger quickly snapped his head toward Tai. "You are right about that one, I am the protector of this city and what type of protector I am if I can't even protect her."

"You can't control her, for she is a little bit of a free spirit, she dose what she think is the right thing," said Tai.

"That type of attitude of hers is going to get her killed one of these days and I can't allow that to happen, while not in my city, most definitely not on my watch," said Roger. 

Tai was about to say something about this, but he was stopped due to the fact that Dastun and others ended their visit with Marry. So both of them took that as their cue to entered into that room and have their own conversation with her. They did that by walking to the door that led to Marry's room. While they were doing that they passed each other. This caused everybody to said hello to them and ask the question how was Marry doing despite the injury that she had received in battle. They all found out that all of them were doing fine and that her appearance, Marry was still herself, including her sick sense of humor. 

Roger allowed Tai and his Digimon, Agumon to take point and be the first to great Marry. He stays back and he did this because he saw that Dastun had opted to be the last one to leave that room. He let Dastun to pass him by and when he had his back to him, Roger knew that was the right time to talk to him. 

__

I've heard your message, even if I so no sing of acknowledging you thought Roger to Dastun. 

Dastun was about to turn around and talk to Roger face to face, but he felt that he shouldn't do that. That Roger waited for this long for a reason. 

__

Good, I don't want anybody else knowing this said Roger once again. 

__

Then why? Asked Dastun. 

__

Because I didn't want Schwarzwald to purposely seek you out. You had nothing to deal with that fight, you were caught up in it because of Marry said Roger.

__

But she was right about you, you won't risk the lives of others if you can avoid it said Dastun. 

Unseen by Dastun, Roger slightly bowed his head at this, but Marry was right about himself. He would never risk the lives of people that had nothing to deal with is battles, if he could avoid it. That still didn't lessen the fact that Marry had risk his life in something that he didn't have to go to and that was something that he totally had distaste for. _Yes, she is right about me, but that dose not lessens the fact that she had risked her own life and yours. That is something that I don't subscribed to. _

Well, it is good to hear that you got my message and it looks like that you did what I requested said Dastun. _I think that you should talk to Marry and see how she is doing_. After that Dastun started to walk away from Roger until he couldn't see him no matter. Then Roger went into the room that had Marry in and he found out that she was talking to Tai. 

"It is good to see that you all right, despite that burn you got," said Roger. Then he looked at the wrappings that were on her arm and her leg. He understood the reason that was behind the one that was on her arm, but leg, that was something that he didn't understand. "What are they doing to you?"

"Yeah, I would say that I got off lucky from that attack," said Marry. Then Marry pointed toward the red bandage that was on her leg. "Oh, this, they are doing a process called Skin Grafting, they take a piece of my own skin and they put in on the sight of the third degree burn." 

Roger just nodded his head at that and that was the only thing that he could do. This was because he had never heard of a process called that. He assumed that Marry knew about that process because it was something that was commonly done in her world, or they could be another reason behind her knowledge of the process. That was that the doctor had told her about it and she was just repeating what they told her. " Oh, it looks like it is painfully and I did warn you not to go there."

"I know, and I was foolish from doing that, but I can't go back and change it, but the only thing that I can do is learn not to do that. You are right about it being painfully and the stories that I heard and read about this don't do this justice. You have to experience the thing first hand to truly understand the pain," said Marry. 

"You know that I can fix that," suggested Roger.

Marry put up her hand. "No, I won't learn any lesson, if you kept bailing me out of it." 

Roger nodded his head at that and respected her wishes with this. "I will honor that, it was nice to see you again." 

After that Roger let the room and this allowed Tai to talk with Marry in peace. 

Daemon immediately give Penguinmon the once over and he found out that the Rookie Level Digimon was safe to travel back to the world of Paradigm City, even if he liked or not. 

"I am not going back to that world!" Vowed Penguinmon. "I an not going to be that thing again!"

"Shut up! You are going and that is final!" Shouted Daemon and after he said that he slapped the Digimon hard. So hard that he knocked him out cold and with the Digimon out cold, Daemon knew that it was time for him to head back to that world

TBC…

In Chapter 31 – Retreat, the Digidestined's First Defeat 


End file.
